Benson & Voight One-Shots by Request
by BenoightLangson
Summary: Tell me your Benoight requests by leaving a review or sending me a PM. I won't write anything smutty. The stories can involve other characters from both PD & SVU or any of the OneChicago shows. I've never done this before, so I will try to do the best I can. The stories will be mostly one-shots but can be related or unrelated to other chapters.
1. Feelings

**A/N: This was a request from a guest reviewer from one of my other stories. I don't own any of the characters.**

 **Feelings**

It was a slow day for Intelligence, so Erin and the rest of her Unit were at their desks doing paperwork and Hank was in his office with the door shut. Erin's phone rang.

"Intelligence Unit. This is Detective Lindsay."

"Hey, Lindsay, it's Rollins."

"Hey, Rollins. What's going on?"

"Not much. You guys busy?"

"Not really."

"Surprisingly neither are we. We're sitting here doing paperwork and bored out of our minds."

"Same here."

"Liv left to go out to lunch with Tucker, so we had some time."

"How's that going?"

"She never tells us anything about it. She says she's really happy but honestly, she doesn't look it. The three of us and Barba kind of always thought she's end up with Voight. Even before Amaro left, he said the thought they'd be good for each other. He would hate that she's with Tucker."

"Honestly, I think Voight was hoping for something between them as well. He's totally different around her. He's been a part of my life for a long time and I know how much he loved his wife but Liv is the first woman he has shown any interest in since she died. Liv is more of a mom to me than my own mother is and nothing would make me happier than to see the two of them together."

"Do you think he loves her?"

"I'm positive he does. He's told me multiple times that he'd move to the ends of the earth for her."

"It sure sounds like it."

Hank came out of his office and told the squad that they had a huge case and they needed help from Manhattan SVU because the suspect started in New York but they didn't have enough evidence to take it to trial. Erin told Amanda and after they hung up, Amanda told Fin and Carisi and then texted Olivia to tell her the four of them needed to go to Chicago to help Intelligence. Olivia tried saying that maybe only two of them needed to go, so she and Carisi would stay, while Rollins and Fin go. Amanda said Erin told her they needed everyone. Amanda looked at Fin and Carisi and knew they were going to have to try harder to convince Olivia to go to Chicago because she was apparently trying to avoid Voight, who they knew she hadn't seen or talked to since Yates had escaped from prison. Once they were at the airport, Amanda texted Erin to tell her the three of them were bringing their very reluctant Lieutenant to Chicago for the case.

"Guys, I just heard from Rollins. They're at the airport but Liv is very reluctant to come."

"So."

"Olinsky, get with the program here. She and Hank need to be together. They are perfect for each other."

"Why is it our concern? I thought she was seeing someone."

"He's not good enough for her."

"And you know this how?"

"He was with IAB. That's how I know. Hank is an important part of my life and I want him to be happy. She's the only woman he has shown any interest in and you know it as well as I do."

"Yeah, you're right. He's different when she's around and that's good to see."

"I knew you'd eventually see it my way. We just need to make sure they are alone with each other as much as possible however long this case may take. We all know they both felt something for each other during the Yates case and trial and things seemed to be ok between them friendship-wise when she and Fin were here the last time. I talk to her quite often but she never asks how he is. Hank knows I talk to her and he always tells me to tell her he said to say hi. Something has been off with her lately though. She knows how close Hank and I are but yet she won't even acknowledge his existence. Amanda, Fin, Carisi and Barba all hate this Tucker guy. I've never met the guy but if he's going to stand in the way of the two people I love like parents being together, then I hate him too."

"What do you think we should do?"

"Make sure they are alone as much as possible. I'll text Rollins and see if they came up with anything."

Erin texted Rollins and she replied that they really hadn't but they would try anything. Amanda told her that Fin stuck Olivia's phone in his pocket when she wasn't looking, so she wouldn't be tempted to call or text Tucker.

"Guys, Rollins said Fin took Liv's phone when she wasn't looking and put it in his pocket when she wasn't looking, so she wouldn't be tempted to call or text Tucker."

"That's funny."

"They're boarding the plane now, so they'll be here in a few hours."

"Ok."

Everyone grabbed some files and started going through them, so the time ended up going by quickly. Once the New Yorkers arrived in Chicago, they got their luggage and their car and drove to the hotel to check in. Then they drove to the District. Olivia had been searching for her phone but never found it. By the time they got to the District, Intelligence had some leads, so everyone, including Fin, Rollins and Carisi, had gone wherever they were supposed to go leaving Hank and Olivia alone. Olivia was definitely trying to avoid Hank, so she was sitting at Erin's desk looking for her phone in her purse. Hank had come out of his office.

"Hey, Benson."

"Sergeant."

"Did you lose something?"

"I thought I had my phone but I must have left it at home."

"You can't go a few hours or even days without communicating with that guy?"

"It's more my son I'm worried about. What business is it of yours anyway?"

"You know, you've been a real bitch lately. It must be what happens when you date rats."

"He's not a rat."

"He was with IAB, wasn't he?"

"Yes."

"Then he's a rat."

"No, he's not. People do change, you know."

"I hate to break it to you but people like him don't and they can't be trusted. If you think he's good for you, you're not the woman I thought you were. The Olivia Benson I know and thought I cared about would never fall for someone like him. I don't have time for your crap. I have a case to work on. If all you're going to do is complain, then go back to New York and complain to your rat boyfriend."

"Stop calling him a rat!"

"What are you going to do, arrest me?"

"Don't tempt me, Voight!"

Hank went to get his jacket and then he headed downstairs to get his vest. Olivia followed him and grabbed a vest herself. They got into Hank's SUV and headed out without saying a word to each other. Hank got a call from Erin that they were onto something and where they were, so Hank drove to her location. By the time they got there, everyone was there. They rammed the door, drew their guns and went inside. Everyone looked in all the rooms. Olivia had gone upstairs to check the bedrooms. She opened the door and went inside. No one appeared to be there but when she opened the door to the bathroom, she was greeted by the suspect and a gun pointed at her head.

"Drop you weapon, Detective Benson."

"It's Lieutenant Benson."

"Excuse me, Lieutenant."

Olivia dropped her gun and hoped someone would come up to find her. Deep down she had hoped that someone would be Hank. The suspect pushed her down on the bed and kept the gun pointed at her.

"You say one word, you're dead. You got that?"

"Yes."

"I should rape you just like I did all those other women."

Olivia ignored him, so he slapped her."

"I'm talking to you, Bitch!"

"What's stopping you?"

He closed the door and locked it before heading over to the bed. He got Olivia on her back and pinned her down, so she couldn't move her arms. Before anything could happen, Hank kicked the door in.

"You planning on doing something to her?"

"What's it to you?"

"Hank, please help me!"

The two of them started fighting and then the suspect's gun went off at the same time another gun was shot. Hank had been hit in the shoulder but got out of the way of the other shot. He ended up falling on Olivia. Erin ended up shooting and killing the suspect.

"Hank, are you ok?"

"Yeah. You ok?"

"You saved my life."

"Just doing my job. Is the bastard dead?"

"Yes. Erin shot him."

"Good. Lindsay, a little help."

Erin gently rolled Hank off of Olivia. Olivia put her hand on Hank's shoulder to put pressure on his wound, while Erin got one of the pillowcases to put pressure on it.

"Did he hurt you, Liv?"

"He slapped me but I'm ok."

"Hank, can you walk?"

"I'm a little lightheaded."

"GUYS, IS THE AMBO HERE YET?"

"JUST GOT HERE."

Gabby and Sylvie came up and put a bandage on Hank's shoulder before they took him to the hospital. Erin rode with him. Olivia drove Hank's SUV to the hospital, while everyone else finished up. Before Olivia went inside, she broke down. She felt guilty about how she had spoken to Hank earlier and now he had been shot because of her. Maybe he really did care about her. Maybe he had been right about what he had said about Tucker. Olivia dried her eyes, went in and saw Erin.

"How is he?"

"They took him into surgery."

"This is all my fault, Erin."

"No, it not, Liv. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why are you treating Hank the way you are? He is crazy about you and you seem to want to have nothing to do with him."

"It's not intentional. I'm afraid to admit I have feelings for him. I don't want to screw up our friendship, which I know will happen if I tell him I have feelings for him."

"What about Tucker?"

"I am actually thinking about ending things with him. I never told my squad how I felt because they'd all tell me they told me so. I know they don't like him and I don't want thing to be anymore awkward than they already are."

"So, you do care about Hank?"

"Yes. Very much."

Hank was out of surgery pretty quick and even came out of the anesthesia right away but fell back to sleep. The doctor had come to tell Erin and Olivia had asked if she could go see him, so they took her to where he was. She pulled up a chair, sat down next to him and took his hand.

"I know you're probably upset with me for the way I spoke to you earlier. That was uncalled for. I'm really sorry. I'm also sorry this happened. I know you said you had feelings for me. Well, I have feelings for you too. There. I admitted it. Thank you for saving my life. No matter what happens between us, I will always be grateful to you for that and I know my son will too. I was afraid to admit my feelings for you because I didn't want to screw up our friendship. I love you, Hank Voight."

Olivia kissed Hank's forehead and then fell asleep for a little while. Hank woke up and saw Olivia sitting next to him asleep. He let go of her hand, kissed his thumb and then rubbed her cheek.

"I love you, Olivia Benson."

Olivia opened her eyes.

"You heard me?"

"Yeah."

"You love me?"

"Oh yeah."

"For real?"

"Yes. Why else do you think I saved your ass at that house?"

"Even after the argument we had? You said you were just doing your job."

"I would have done it anyway. I've loved you from the moment you threatened to arrest me when we first met. I want something to happen between us."

"Like what?"

"Anything. I want you, Olivia."

"I want you too."

"Then you know what you have to do."

"I know. I'll take care of it."

Olivia leaned closer to Hank and they shared their first kiss. Erin saw them from outside the room as she started to walk in but chose not to. Instead she took a picture and sent it to both squads with three words: ' _we did it!'_

 **Reviews are appreciated. If you have any suggestions for other one-shots, leave them in the review section or send me a PM.**


	2. Kidnapped

**A/N: This was a request from Chicagopdfan1990. For this chapter, Hank and Olivia met sooner than the November 2014 crossover. It actually takes place around the time Hank was kidnapped in Season 2 but my story does not involve Olive being held with him. Justin and Olive are already married. I don't own any of the characters.**

 **Kidnapped**

Olinsky was dreading the phone call he was about to make. Hank had gone missing and Erin was about to lose it, so she was in no condition to call Hank's fiancée, Olivia Benson. So far, they didn't have any leads but Al knew she needed to know, even though he also knew she didn't need any unnecessary stress. Olivia was pregnant with her and Hank's first child and their wedding was supposed to be happening in the next few weeks. He figured it was best to get it over with, so he called her.

"Benson."

"Olivia, it's Alvin Olinsky."

"Hey, Al. What's going on?"

"I don't want to upset you."

"What happened to Hank?"

"He's missing. We think he might have been kidnapped."

"What! Do you have any leads?"

"Not yet."

"How's Erin?"

"She's about ready to lose it."

"I can't blame her for that. I'll see if I can get away to at least be there for her. I can't help since I'm on Desk Duty."

"He probably wouldn't want you to help but you and Erin will probably be the first people he'll want to see when he's back."

"Maybe I'll see if I can bring Fin to help. Did you call Justin?"

"I did."

"Ok. I'll get there as soon as I can."

"Ok."

Al hung up the phone and then he went over to Erin.

"Hey."

"Hey, Al."

"I just called Olivia. She's going to fly here to support you through this. She said there's not much she can do being on Desk Duty."

"We have to find him, Al. Not just for me or for Liv or for Justin but for the baby as well."

"I know. That baby means everything to him. There's also Noah too."

"Yep. I hope we get to him in time."

"We will. Nothing can keep Hank Voight down."

Hank opened his eyes and realized something was off. He had a headache and felt like he had been kicked in the stomach. He missed his family. He tried to remember where he was before he woke up this way. He had just come out of the Jeweler after picking up his and Olivia's wedding rings. He never thought he could love someone the way he loved Camille but the moment Olivia Benson came into his life, he knew they'd be together forever. He loved her and her little boy so much. Even though they weren't officially married, he already thought of her as his wife. They spent as much time together as possible even though they lived in different cities. Hank's captor came into the room.

"You ready to admit you were wrong?"

Hank shook his head and then got kicked in the stomach and ribs causing him to wince in pain once again. His captor had a picture of Hank and his family and showed it to him.

"One or both of these two women will be brutalized and I will make sure you watch it happen."

His captor left and knew he had struck a nerve by threatening the two most important women in his life. He knew his squad would find him before anything could happen to Olivia and their baby or Erin.

Olivia and Fin and Justin and Olive arrived in Chicago at the same time. They saw each other at Baggage Claim.

"Olivia."

"Hey, Justin. Hey, Olive."

"Let me take that for you."

"Thanks. This is Fin Tutuola. Fin, this is my stepson, Justin and his wife Olive."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

Justin put his hand on Olivia's growing baby bump.

"Is everything ok?"

"So far, so good. I'm just worried about your dad."

"I know. Me too. That's why I'm here. I couldn't just not be here for you and for Erin."

"She's a mess from what Al said."

"She and Dad are pretty close."

"Yeah, I know."

They left the airport and went to get the rental. Justin drove to the house and then they headed to the District.

"Hey, Trudy."

"Hey. Go on up."

"Thanks."

They headed up the stairs and Trudy buzzed them in. Once they got up to Intelligence, everyone was working to find Hank. Erin saw Olivia and Justin and went to hug them both.

"Have you found out anything yet?"

"No but whoever did this sent a picture of Hank all beaten up, so there's still hope that he's alive."

"That's so encouraging. I need to know he's alive and I need him here. I need him and so does our baby. This isn't just some case. This is Hank Voight, your boss, Justin, Erin, Noah and this baby's father and my husband, whether we're married or not. Find him."

"Sarge, we're doing the best we can."

"Try harder. Please."

Olivia went into Hank's office and broke down as she looked out the window. She tried to be strong but being there without him was starting to get to her. She put her right hand on her belly and looked at her engagement ring.

"Hank, where are you? I love you and need you so much."

Justin came in and out his arms around Olivia and then Erin came in as well as did Olive, so they could all hold each other. After giving Hank's family some time alone, Al went in.

"We just checked the security footage from the Jeweler. The suspect looks like someone Hank had put in prison years back, so this might be revenge for that. We're trying to get an address for this guy."

"Ok. Al, I'm sorry I snapped at everyone."

"I've been doing the same thing and so has Erin. We're both a little on edge because of this. He's my best friend."

"I know."

"If we track this guy down though, I want you two to stay here. This guy gets a kick out of brutalizing women."

"Ok."

"Olinsky, we found something."

Al went to check out what they found and they headed to where they thought Hank might be. They all hoped he was there. Al hoped they ended up putting a bullet in this guy's head. They arrived at the house, rammed the door and went inside.

"Chicago PD!"

They went through the house looking for either Hank or his captor. Al went down to the basement and found another door with a lock on it.

"GUYS, DOWN HERE."

Everyone came down to the basement. They broke the lock on the door, opened it and went in. In the corner, they found their Sergeant bound and gagged. Al went to untie him.

"You ok, Man?"

"I hurt. Is Erin ok?"

"She's at the District with Olivia, Justin and Olive."

"Good."

Hank checked his pocket.

"I though he'd take these for sure."

"Do you know where he is?"

"No. He wants me to admit I was wrong or he's going to brutalize Erin and Olivia. I can't let that happen but I know I wasn't wrong."

"I know you weren't. You need to get to the hospital, so you can go be with your girls."

"That sounds wonderful."

Ruzek took Hank to the hospital, while Al called Olivia and told her Hank was on his way to Med. The suspect arrived at his house and found Olinsky in the living room, with Jay and Antonio close by ready to take him out. He and Al were starting to get into a heated confrontation and he pulled a gun on Olinsky. As soon as Olinsky stepped out of the way, Jay took a shot and got the guy in the head. They finished up and then headed to Med. Olivia, Erin, Justin and Olive arrived at Med. They let Olivia go in with him first. As soon as she saw him, she wrapped her arms around him.

"I am so glad you're ok."

"Knowing I'd be with you again is what kept me sane. He threatened to brutalize you and Erin if I didn't admit I was wrong for arresting him. I couldn't let that happen but I wasn't wrong. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you, Erin or our baby. I love you."

"I love you too. I need you in one piece for our honeymoon, you know."

"Oh, I know. I'm going to need our honeymoon to recuperate from this."

"You'll probably need to recuperate from the honeymoon too. I plan on having you make love to me almost the entire time."

"Oh yeah?"

"Uh huh."

"I love that idea and I can't wait to make you happy."

"I can't wait either."

Hank put his hand on Olivia's belly, she laced her fingers through his and they started kissing. Erin and Justin came in and hugged him. Hank was glad that he was with the people that meant the most to him. Olive wasn't in the room, Noah was in New York and his and Olivia's baby had yet to be born. It was his job to protect his family but it was hard when they weren't all in the same state. Pretty soon he and Olivia would be in the same city and under the same roof. He was glad she decided to transfer to Chicago for him. There were times when he thought he didn't deserve her but it meant a lot to him that she loved Justin and vice versa. He loved that Justin accepted Olivia in their lives. He was glad that his family was there for him and that they got through it as a family.

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	3. No More Excuses

**A/N: This was a request from another guest reviewer. Hopefully this is what you wanted. I absolutely LOVE Benson and Voight together and wished she had ended up with Hank instead of Tucker, who I despise (and still do) but at least it's over now. I still have hope that she'll end up with Hank eventually. I don't own any of the characters.**

 **No More Excuses**

Now that Yates was dead, mostly everyone was getting ready to head to Molly's for drinks.

"I'm glad you were here and I wish you could be here more often. You'd be good for her. I care about her but there is only so much I can do."

"Having someone like you caring for her isn't such a bad thing. You're a good man, Hank Voight."

"Thanks."

"Are you heading to Molly's?"

"No. My son is supposed to Skype me tonight, so I want to be home for that. I uh…"

Erin came over.

"Ready, Liv?"

"Yeah. Hank, did you want to tell me something?"

"It wasn't important."

"It's good to see you, Hank."

"You too."

Erin gave Hank a look and he gave her a similar one before he went home and Erin and Olivia went to Molly's. Hank cussed himself out almost all the way home. He needed to tell Olivia how he really felt about her before it was too late. He had chickened out too many times but Hank knew he was no chicken. He arrived at the house, grabbed a bite to eat and waited for his call from Justin. At Molly's, Erin and Olivia were talking about the case and Olivia had told Erin that it was ok for her to feel the way she did.

"Erin, can I get your advice on something?"

"You want my advice?"

"I'm bad in relationships."

"I'm not the best either."

"Everything ok with you and Halstead?"

"Yeah. That's going ok. What did you need advice on?"

"I've been seeing someone for about a month but really only as friends for right now. I'm not sure it has the potential to go anywhere. We have history but not good."

"Is he an ex?"

"No. IAB."

"That's even worse. How'd it happen anyway?"

"I was held hostage and the guy holding me hostage wanted someone with pull in the NYPD. Ed's a Captain and he has also taken the courses for Hostage Negotiation. After we were all rescued, I had to deal with the aftermath of what happened. Ed called and checked up on me almost every day. We have been on better terms since around the time I adopted my son. He was the one that told me to take the Lieutenant's exam because NYPD Brass didn't want a Sergeant running SVU. Over the years, he tried taking my badge several times and arrested me for a murder I didn't commit. I just never thought I'd ever get to that point with him. He'd like more but there's another factor and he's aware of it."

"What's that?"

"Hank."

"Wait, do you have feelings for him?"

"I do. I just wish I knew how he felt about me. That would make my decision to explore things with Ed or not a little easier. Do you have any idea?"

"He'd probably kill me if he knew I said something but yes, he does have feelings for you."

Erin wrote down Hank's address for Olivia.

"If you want, I can take you there."

"I just can't show up at his house. I'd rather not."

"Then how is he going to know how you feel about him?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I should go."

Olivia put her coat on and went back to the hotel. Erin went over to where everyone else was.

"Guys, we have a problem."

"I'll say we do. My Lieutenant and friend has been spending more time with Tucker from IAB."

"She told me she has feelings for Hank. I know he has feelings for her too."

"I thought there was something going on between them the last time we worked together. When I got mad at her for the questions she was asking my brother, Voight defended her. Look at the way they looked at each other when we went out for drinks after the trial."

"Liv looked pretty pissed when Yates was accusing him of doin' that crap to Nadia. I never bought that for a minute."

"Hank would never force himself on someone. Ever."

Everyone kept talking and then they all left. Erin went over to Hank's. She used her key to let herself in.

"HANK."

She got no answer, so she went home and went to bed. The next morning, Olivia and Fin returned to New York. Olivia and Hank had not spoken since before she left the District. Erin got to the District before everyone except Hank. She went into Hank's office.

"Were you at my house last night?"

"Yeah. Where were you?"

"I talked to Justin, took a shower, watched some TV and went to bed."

"By yourself?"

"Of course."

"I was kind of hoping you would have hooked up with Liv last night."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you have feelings for her."

"I never said that."

"You're so full of it, Hank. When are you going to tell her you have feelings for her?"

"I'm not."

"Why?"

"Because I don't."

"Oh, no? Then why do you talk to Justin about her?"

"He's never listened to me a day in his life. I'm not sure why he chose to start now."

"You lie. If you don't go to New York and tell her how you feel about her, then I will."

"You blackmailing me?"

"If I have to. Obviously, I learned from the best."

"Fine. You got me. I am in love with her."

"Why don't we all take a few days and go?"

"All of us?"

"Yeah. Why not? Other than the two of us, Antonio and Jay, no one has been there."

"I guess."

"I'll make the reservations."

Erin made the reservations and was able to get them all on a flight for that afternoon. Everyone was excited to go. She also called Fin to let him know they were coming. She hoped this trip to New York worked. She wanted Hank to find love again and she loved and respected Olivia. She just hoped they could both admit their feelings at the same time and stop coming up with excuses.

They arrived in New York in the late afternoon. They got to the hotel and got checked in before seeing if everyone was still at the Precinct. They were already done for the night, so mostly everyone went out for dinner. Hank stayed at the hotel. He decided to go talk to Olivia. He went to her apartment and knocked on the door. Olivia had been watching a movie with Noah before putting him to bed. She left him on the sofa and went to answer the door.

"Hank, what brings you here?"

"I needed to talk to you."

"Come on in."

"Thanks."

Hank came in, took his jacket off and sat down.

"This is Noah. Noah, this is Mommy's friend, Hank Voight from Chicago."

"Hey, Noah."

"Hi."

"Let me put him in the other room."

"Ok."

Olivia stopped the movie and took it and Noah to his room, so he could watch it on the portable DVD player. She shut his door.

"Can I get you anything?"

"I'm fine."

Olivia poured herself a glass of wine and sat down on the sofa.

"What did you need to talk to me about? It must be important if you came all the way to New York to talk to me."

"It is."

Just as Hank was about to tell Olivia how he felt about her, there was a knock at the door. Olivia got up and went to answer it. It was Tucker.

"Hey."

"Hey. Ed, this is Hank Voight. Hank, this is Ed Tucker."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too. I should go."

"Hank, you just got here."

"I know but I can't do this, especially now that I know you're with someone."

Hank got up, put his jacket on and left to head back to the hotel.

"You didn't tell him how you felt about him, did you?"

"How could I? I think that's what he's been trying to tell me since last night. I tried telling him last night. I had to stop myself from going to his house."

"I really didn't need to know that."

"Sorry."

"Go. I'll stay here with Noah."

"Thanks. He's watching a movie on the portable DVD player."

Olivia put her shoes on and went to say goodbye to Noah. She told him Ed was there and would tuck him in. She'd see him in the morning. She put her coat on, grabbed her phone and left. She knew they always stayed at the same hotel every time they were in town, so she headed there. She got there and went to find out what room he was in. She went up to his room and knocked on the door.

"Hank, open up. It's me. Hank, are you in there? Hank?"

She went to find the hotel bar and found him there.

"Are we going to talk?"

"What's the point? I wish I knew you were involved with someone instead of making an ass of myself."

"I'm sort of seeing Ed but only as a friend. He knows that I have feelings for someone else. Can we please go somewhere else to talk about this?"

"I'm in love with you, Olivia and you make me crazy."

I'm in love with you too. Erin gave me your address last night. I almost went to your house several times but I stopped myself. I wanted to tell you sooner but I'm not good in relationships."

"Erin can read me like a book and she's known for a while that I've had feelings for you."

"I'd still like to discuss this more in your room."

"My room, huh?"

"Uh huh!"

"Let's go."

Hank left the tip and then he and Olivia went up to his room. As soon as they got up there and Hank unlocked the door, Olivia grabbed him by the jacket and kissed him.

"I want you, Hank. Make love to me."

"Have you been with that Tucker guy?"

"No. I don't feel that way about him. My feelings for you are so strong."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. I wouldn't be here otherwise."

"I love you, Olivia Benson."

"I love you too, Hank Voight."

"What happens next?"

"I think you know what happens next."

"That's not what I mean. I don't want this to be a one night stand."

"I don't either."

"Can we handle long distance?"

"Stop talking now!"

They went over to the bed, undressed each other and made love. Olivia stayed wrapped in Hank's arms for a while and then she went home, so she could send Ed home. Once he was gone, she called Hank and he went back over to her apartment, where they spent more time making love. She called into work because she wanted to spend the day with Hank and Noah. Noah took to Hank pretty quickly. They had run into most of his squad at the hotel, so their secret didn't last very long. For the first time, Olivia felt truly happy and she saw this relationship as so much more than just a fling. She knew being in a real relationship with Hank meant she would immediately be a grandma but she was ok with that and she looked forward to meeting his family. They knew the distance between them could be an obstacle but if they loved each other, they could get through anything. Only time would tell what was in store for them for the future.

 **Reviews are appreciated and so are your suggestions.**


	4. Comfort

**A/N: This was an idea that just popped into my head following this last episode of SVU. I don't own any of the characters.**

 **Comfort**

Olivia was no stranger to her relationships breaking up but for some reason, her break up with Tucker was harder on her than the others had been. They just weren't on the same page concerning their relationship. She ended up taking some time off from work and ended up turning her phone off, which she never did. She just didn't want to talk to her squad or really anyone for that matter except for Noah and Lucy. She decided she wanted to go somewhere, so she opened her laptop, put her glasses on and looked for a destination. The first one that popped up because of her trips there was Chicago. She checked the availability of the flight and there was still one leaving in a couple hours. She booked seats for her and Noah and went to pack. Noah was watching a movie in her room.

"Hey, my love."

"Hi Mommy."

"We're going to take a trip."

"Where?"

"Chicago. Let's get you packed and then we can head to the airport."

"Ok."

Olivia finished packing for both of them and then they headed to the airport. Once they were there, she turned her phone on and texted both Lucy and Fin to tell them she and Noah were going to be gone for a few days. Fin asked her if she wanted to talk about it and she said no. She texted Hank to see of someone could pick her and Noah up and what time their flight would be in. He replied that someone would be there. She had been in contact with Hank more lately. For some reason, she connected with him in ways she never connected with Tucker and she found it easier to talk to him. Hank listened to her and not just because she had threatened to arrest him when they first met. Tucker never seemed to want to listen to her until they started getting along better. As many times as the two squads have worked together, she was the closest to Hank and Erin. Ed never knew that she and Hank talked almost every day. Hank knew that Tucker had told her he was thinking about retiring and had asked her to think about joining him. Another reason she had chosen Chicago as her destination was because Hank had always told her that she could come see him anytime. She could stay with him if she wanted to as well. He had the space since he was there by himself. She really hadn't had the chance to see him since he lost Justin. The last time they had seen each other was when they were searching for Yates but she had called him after Justin's death just to talk. When she was in Paris with Ed and Noah, she'd text Hank to find out how he was. They boarded the plane and then it took off. When it arrived in Chicago, they got off the plane and went to get their luggage. Hank met them at Baggage Claim.

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself. You ok?"

"Yes and no."

"I told you dating that guy wasn't a good idea."

"I know you did."

"Maybe I should break him for breaking your heart. I could put him in the Cage."

"Nice try, Hank. Not a good idea but thank you for offering. I'll get over it just like I have all my other break ups."

Olivia kissed Hank's cheek.

"This is Noah. Noah, this is Hank."

"Hey.'

"Hi."

"Do you know what this one did?"

"What?"

"He climbed up on the counter and was standing on his tip toes trying to get the cookies from on top of the refrigerator."

"Boys will do that. Justin was a climber too and Daniel is just like him."

"Is your daughter-in-law liking Arizona?"

"So far but they'll be in for a rude awakening in about May."

"Too hot for me. I'm surprised it's not snowing here. The last time I was here it was snowy and very cold."

"We had snow before Christmas and it's been cold on and off."

"I need to get him to bed."

"Ok."

Hank took their suitcase and Noah's car seat and they walked to his SUV. Hank put Noah's car seat in, put him in and then he drove to his house. By the time they arrived, Noah was asleep. Hank took him in and put him in Daniel's room. Hank went back out to get their stuff. Olivia changed Noah and got him under the covers. She went to the other bedroom and changed for bed before going down to the living room. Hank was down there drinking a beer.

"Help yourself if you want one."

"Thanks."

Olivia went to get a beer from the refrigerator and went to join Hank in the living room.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"Not really. We weren't connecting. I think I've had more of an emotional connection with you than I did with him in the almost year we were together. I'm never going to get this relationship thing right."

"You will. You're smart, you're beautiful, you're a great cop, who loves what she does and seeks justice for her victims, you're a great mom. Do I need to go on?"

"No. For some reason, all this sounds better coming from you. I'm glad I decided to come here."

"I am too. It's been a while since we talked like this."

"It has. The last time I was here to be exact."

"Yep."

"I wish things had gone a little farther between us."

"I do too."

"I'm lucky to have you in my life."

"I'm lucky to have you in mine too."

"I wanted to come here when you lost Justin but it wasn't a good time for me. That happened around the same time I lost Sergeant Dodds. Ed told me he was leaving IAB and then he invited us to go to Paris. Are you doing ok?"

"Honestly, it's been harder than I thought. It was hard losing Camille but you don't ever expect to have to bury your children. I'm dealing with it the best I can but I sometimes come home and just want to be alone. Some days the only people at the District I'll talk to are Erin, Al and Trudy. I've considered talking to Dr. Charles, the Head of Psychiatry at Med but I like doing things my own way."

"No kidding! How's Erin?"

"I think she's mad at me and she's mad at Halstead."

"About her father?"

"Halstead ran DNA on the guy. He's not Erin's father. Bunny as usual is trying to cause trouble for everyone by lying about everything. She said this guy was Erin's father or at least she assumed he was. She tried saying that all this is my fault. She said Erin should run DNA on me."

"Is there a possibility that it's true?"

"I don't know. Bunny said I'm trying to forget that night ever happened. Sometimes people do stupid things when they're younger. The thing is, if I do this DNA test and it proves I'm her father, it won't change how I feel about her but what if it changes how she feels about me? I can't risk that. Maybe I'll just drop the entire thing unless she brings it up again."

Olivia put her head on Hank's shoulder and he put his arm around her. They looked into each other's eyes. They had both been fighting feelings for each other for a while now. They moved closer and they started kissing. Olivia pulled away first.

"Hank, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I think we've both wanted this for some time. I don't want to rush you into something you're not ready for. It's getting late anyway."

Hank threw their empty beer bottles into the recycling bin and then they both went to bed. Olivia knew Hank was right. She knew she has wanted him for some time. She got out of bed and went into Hank's bedroom. She shut the door and crawled into bed with him.

"Hank, are you asleep?"

"Not really."

"We'll never know unless we try, right?"

"Right. Are you sure?"

"Yes. I've never been this sure of anything."

They started kissing, undressed each other and made love. Afterwards Hank had his arms around her and she had her head on his chest.

"Wow! That was amazing"

"It sure was. So, does this mean we're going to be in a relationship or is this just going to be sex?"

"This was more than sex. We have a real connection between us."

"I haven't had a connection like this with a woman since my wife. I could get used to this again."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed and made love again before falling asleep in each other's arms. Olivia knew she had made the right choice by bringing Noah to Chicago. They spent the next several days together, so Hank could show them his city. Hank didn't tell his squad the real reason he took a few days off. They weren't ready to have their squads see them together yet. Hank took them to the airport and walked them as far as he could go.

"So, did you want to do something for Valentine's Day?"

"I'd love to."

"Good. Can you get a week off?"

"I hope so. Are we going somewhere?"

"Maybe. I'd kind of like it to just be us though."

"I could probably find someone to watch him. If Lucy can't do it, I could probably get Carisi's mom to take him."

"If not, we'll figure something out."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For always being there for me."

"I'll always be here for you. I didn't expect anything to happen between us though."

"Neither did I but I'm glad it did. I really hope we can make this work."

"So do I. I'm going to plan on coming out there next weekend."

"Good. We are going to have to tell the 'children' sooner or later."

"I know. Maybe after Valentine's Day."

"I don't know, Hank. They're Detectives. If you're gone often enough, your group is going to catch on."

"It's none of their business."

"What if they ask what you did this weekend?"

"They know better."

"We need to go."

"Ok."

Hank kissed Olivia and then he picked up Noah.

"You be a good boy for your mom. You got it?"

"Yes."

"No more climbing on the counter for cookies?"

"No."

"She's a tough one. She might arrest you. She threatened to arrest me once."

Olivia nodded her head in agreement.

"Love you, Hank."

"I love you too, Noah."

"What about me?"

"You know I love you."

"Me too, Mommy."

"Good. I love both of you too."

"Call me when you get home."

"I will."

Hank kissed both of them and then they headed to security. Once they got through, Hank stayed until he could no longer see them and then he headed home. A little while later, the flight took off for New York. Olivia missed Hank already and so did Noah. She couldn't wait to be in his arms again. She thought about how special the weekend had been and she didn't feel guilty about what had happened between them. She never expected that finding comfort in another man's arms after her break up would lead to her being in love again so quickly. Was it too soon? Maybe but she didn't care. He made her happy and that's all that mattered.

 **Reviews are appreciated and so are your suggestions.**


	5. Finally

**A/N: This was a request from another guest reviewer. This chapter has characters from all the shows (including Chicago Justice) and I don't own any of them.**

 **Finally**

Erin had taken off after having yet another argument with Bunny. This time Bunny had told her to do a DNA test on Hank. Erin couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was Hank Voight really her father? She had always hoped that whoever her father was, he'd have to be a lot like the man she respected and has loved like at father for all these years. She just couldn't believe that Hank would have been with Bunny. She was upset that her mother had once again lied to her but she wouldn't be too upset of he was her dad but if it turned out he wasn't, it wouldn't change how she felt about him. He's the one that had always been there for her.

She was heading home to meet Jay when a big SUV came out of nowhere at a high speed and plowed into her. She hit a patch of ice, ended up losing control of her car and hit a tree. Fire Station 51 got the call and went to the scene. When they arrived, they saw the smashed up car and the SUV that barely had any damage to it. They approached Erin's car.

"Hey, guys."

"Yeah, Herrmann."

"It's Lindsay."

Dawson called for another ambo, while everyone else got the necessary equipment to extract Erin from the wreckage.

"Erin, it's Kelly. Can you hear me? If you can, squeeze my finger."

Erin tried squeezing his finger.

"Hey, Chief."

"Yeah."

"This guy reeks of alcohol."

"I'm just about to call Voight anyway. Severide, any response?"

"Yeah. She squeezed my finger."

"Ok. Good."

They worked to get Erin out, while Boden called Hank.

"Voight."

"Sergeant, it's Chief Boden. Lindsay has been involved in a bad car crash. She's responding but we are working to get her out."

Chief Boden told Hank where they were.

"We're on our way."

"Copy that."

Chief Boden hung up and then Intelligence got to the scene as quickly as possible. They got out of their vehicles and were not prepared for what they saw. Hank could barely keep his composure and neither could Jay. Kim had tears in her eyes and the rest of the squad couldn't believe the sight they were seeing. How was their colleague and friend still alive in that mess?

"The other driver reeks of alcohol."

Hank obviously wasn't paying attention to anything other than Erin.

"Sergeant."

"Huh? What?"

"The other driver reeks of alcohol."

"Ok. Al, you handle this. I can't right now."

"I'm on it."

Brett and Dawson had just put Erin into the ambo. Gabby looked at both Hank and Jay.

"Which one of you is going with us?"

"Sarge, you can go."

"Thanks. Follow us in my SUV."

"Got it."

Hank got into the ambo with Erin and took her hand.

"You can't die on me, Erin. You're all I have now. I love you, kid. I did something I shouldn't have over 30 years ago and you are the result of that night. I need you to be ok because I can't bury another child. I don't want you to end up hating me because of this either. Brett, please don't say anything."

"Don't worry. I won't."

They arrived at Med and took Erin in.

"Chicago PD is in the house."

Brett and Dawson told Maggie and Dr. Choi what was going on. Will came in as well.

"Does Jay know?"

"He does. He's on his way."

"Ok."

"Hank, we'll come get you as soon as we know more."

"Ok. Thanks."

Hank went to the waiting area and then Trudy came in.

"Hey, you ok?"

"How'd you hear?"

"I was there when you left and Randy sent me a text when they were heading back to the Fire House."

"Thanks for being here."

"You were there for me after my dad was murdered. Of course I'm going to be here for you. What was that conversation between you and Bunny Fletcher? Why did she say Lindsay should run a DNA test on you? What night were you trying to forget happened?"

All Hank had to do was look at her.

"You have got to be kidding me, Hank! You and Bunny?"

"Don't broadcast this to the entire District."

"Would I do that?"

"Camille didn't even know about it and all those years I had my daughter living under our roof. My daughter."

"That could explain a lot though. Does Olinsky know?"

"He's known all along but he'd never say anything."

"I'm insulted that you'd think I'd say something"

"I told Erin in the ambo."

"Your secret is safe with me. I won't even tell Randy."

Jay came in.

"Anything?"

"They told me to wait out here. Maggie said they'd let me know when they knew something."

"Ok."

"Halstead, I think you need to know something.

"Ok."

"There is a possibility that I may be Erin's real father. I don't know for sure though. Bunny thinks I had the test run on Jimmy Sanguinetti but I knew nothing about it until you said something."

"I'm the one that ran the test on Jimmy. Something told me Bunny wasn't being truthful about it. Do you want me to run a DNA test on you?"

"It wouldn't hurt but no matter what, it won't change how I feel about her."

"I'm sure it won't. I doubt it would change how she feels about you. Thank you for telling me."

"If I am her father, you and I are going to be in each other's lives more than we already are."

"True."

"I have evidence bags in my Squad. I'll get one for that cup."

"Thanks, Platt."

"Sure."

Trudy went to get an evidence bag and then she came back. Hank finished his coffee and put the cup in the bag.

"Not a word to anyone about this."

"I won't say anything."

"Me neither. Are you going to call Bunny?"

"I probably should."

"Maybe I should."

"Thanks, Halstead."

"Sure."

Jay left the waiting area and called Bunny to tell her about Erin but got her voicemail. He also made a call to New York to tell Olivia Benson and her squad about Erin. She told him they would fly out as soon as they could. He knew Erin and Rollins were pretty close and he knew how much Erin respected Olivia, not just as a cop but also as a mother figure. He also knew that Hank and Olivia have felt something for each other for a while but haven't been able to admit it. While Jay didn't know Camille personally, Erin has told him stories about her and how much Hank loved her. In a way, he could see why his boss didn't want to admit he had feelings for the SVU Lieutenant after losing the only woman he as ever loved to a terrible disease. He has seen how his Sergeant's mood changes whenever he and Olivia are in the same room together. His colleagues and their SVU counterparts all knew it as well. He went back to the waiting area.

"Did you get her?"

"No. I got her voicemail. I left a message to have her call me and said it was about Erin."

"That's all you can do."

Then Will came in.

"How is she?"

"She's lucky she's alive but I'm not going to lie to you. The next 12 hours are critical."

Will told them everything that was wrong.

"I appreciate your honesty, Bro."

"I wouldn't lie to you. You know that."

"What is her quality of life if she pulls through this?"

"Her head injury is minor. Her reflexes seem to be fine but because she has multiple fractured ribs, her breathing is labored. We have her on oxygen but if she continues to have problems, we will have to put a breathing tube in."

Trudy could see the pain in her old friend's eyes and knew he was about to break. The group from 51 came in as Will took Hank to where Erin was. Mouch saw Trudy and kissed her on top of the head.

"How's Voight?"

"He's taking this pretty hard. He loves her like she was his own."

"We got back to the Fire House and decided we should be here. Erin and everyone else at the 21st are all family."

"Even you, Dear."

Trudy gave Mouch a look.

"I didn't want to say anything with Voight around but after I called Bunny, I called Olivia Benson. Both squads have become pretty close in the last couple years and let's face it, he feels something for her."

"You think?"

"We all know what he may or may not have done to that guy who killed Justin and sometimes he's not my favorite person but the only thing we can agree on is Erin. I love her and I know he does too."

"She and I have history and I had a hard time with this myself. I still care about her."

"I know. She still cares about you too."

Then Antonio came in.

"Hey, Halstead."

"Hey, Antonio. How's the new job?"

"It's going good. How's Voight taking this?"

"Not good."

"That's understandable. He loves her like a daughter."

Jay told everyone what Will had said and then the rest of the squad came in. Jay's phone rang, so he took it. It was Olivia telling him they were waiting for their flight and what time it would be in. Then he hung up.

"That was Benson. The 4 of them are at the airport waiting for their flight. I don't want Voight to know just yet. Maybe I'll have him go pick them up just to get him out of here for a while. I'm going to leave for a while, so I am going to find Voight to let him know."

Jay grabbed his jacket, which was covering the evidence bag, so no one would see it. He went to tell Hank he was leaving, he tried Bunny again and then he took the cup to the Lab. Everyone else sat and waited to hear more news about Erin. Hank came out of her room and then everyone alternated sitting with Erin for a while. Hank went to get another cup of coffee in the cafeteria. The group from 51 had gotten another call, so they left. Al and Trudy joined Hank.

"You doin' ok?"

"No, not really. I can't lose her. Platt and Halstead know."

"Ok."

"I told Erin in the ambo. I also decided that I want to tell Olivia Benson that I have feelings for her. I really don't care if she feels the same way about me or not. I should have told her sooner. I am so damn in love with her that I can't even think straight."

"Did you call her?"

"Yeah but I got no answer. I left her a message to call me as soon as she got it."

Jay found them and had the results of the test already.

"I haven't seen these. I told them to seal the results, so I wouldn't be tempted to look."

Hank opened the envelope and looked at it. Jay, Trudy and Al could see that he had tears in his eyes.

"It's a match."

"That's good news, right?"

"Yeah, Al, it is. She's my kid. I have a daughter."

"Congratulations, Man."

"Thanks."

Jay's phone rang, so he picked it up. It was Bunny, so he told her about Erin. She headed to the hospital as quickly as she could. Hank headed back to Erin's room, so he was there when Bunny got there.

"Any change?"

"Nope. Why didn't you tell me?"

"A part of me didn't want to remember that night either. Whether we want to admit it happened or not, it did. Do you think we can try to get along for Erin?"

"We can but you need to be a mother to her."

"Ok, fine. Deal."

Jay came in.

"Voight."

"What?"

"There are some people coming in from New York that need to be picked up."

"Who called them?"

"I did."

"I could use a break. I'll go and you can stay here with Erin."

"Sounds like a plan. Here's the info on which terminal and the flight."

"Thanks."

Hank put his jacket on and headed to the airport. The flight had just arrived. They got off the plane and went to Baggage Claim. Olivia was checking her voicemail as they were heading outside to look for their ride.

"Hey, Voight."

"Hey."

"How's Lindsay?"

"She's still unconscious and has a broken arm, a broken leg and several broken ribs. She's pretty banged up. I just wish there was more I could do for her."

Hank put the luggage in the back of his SUV and Amanda gave Hank a hug before she got in the backseat with Fin and Carisi. Hank opened the passenger door for Olivia and she put her arms around him.

"She's lucky she has someone like you in her life. Anyone would be."

The hug lasted longer than any of them thought. Hank was enjoying it and so was Olivia. Fin, Rollins and Carisi just looked at each other, smiled and gave each other fist bumps. They had a feeling something was about to happen between their boss and the Sergeant from Intelligence. Olivia got in and Hank shut the door before getting in on the other side. He drove them to their hotel, so they could get checked in.

"How's your daughter, Rollins?"

"She's doin' good. She's gettin' big. Thanks for askin'."

"Sure. How's Noah?"

"He's great."

"Is he enjoying some time with your boyfriend?"

"Actually, we broke up."

"I'm sorry to hear that?"

"Really, I'm not."

"I wasn't sorry at all."

"Thank you, Fin."

"No problem."

"You doing ok?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Something wrong?"

"No."

Olivia wasn't ok. She wanted to tell Hank how she felt about him but knew she couldn't do it in front of Fin, Rollins and Carisi. When they arrived at the hotel, Hank came in with them to carry Olivia's bag for her. They got checked in and they went to their respective rooms.

"Hank, can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure."

"Sit please."

They both sat down on the bed. They both knew they needed to have this conversation but neither of them knew where to start.

"Olivia."

"Hank."

"This really isn't the easiest thing I have ever said but I need to say it."

Before Hank could say anything, Olivia grabbed him and kissed him passionately, leaving him in a daze.

"Is that what you were planning to say?"

"If I had actually said something, yeah."

"How long have you known?"

"I think it's been since you threatened to arrest me but it was definitely during the stuff with Yates. I am so damn in love with you that I can't even think straight."

"My feelings for you have been so strong since you came into my life but I could never say anything and I'm not sure why I was even in a relationship with someone else. Maybe it was to make myself realize what I was missing and what I really wanted. I want to be with you in every sense of the word. I want us to make love tonight."

"I want to be with you too."

They started kissing again and then there was a knock on the door. Olivia went to answer it, since she knew it was Fin, Carisi and Rollins and then they all left for Med. Fin, Carisi and Rollins pretended they didn't notice Olivia's lipstick on Hank's lips. When they arrived at Med, they went in and went to the waiting area. Besides Jay and Bunny, who were still in with Erin, the only other people still there were Olinsky and Platt. Both of them noticed the lipstick right away. Olinsky wasn't shy about pointing it out but he did it, so not everyone could hear.

"That shade is really not your color."

"What the hell are you talking about, Olinsky?"

"You're wearing the evidence. Her lipstick."

Hank wiped his mouth as he and Olivia turned bright red. Everyone else was trying to keep a straight face. The 3 from Olivia's squad had all picked up magazines and were hiding their faces as they laughed. Hank took Olivia to Erin's room.

"All we can say is it's about damn time. We were going through hell for almost a year when she was with Tucker wondering why she'd choose someone like him over Voight. We knew she had feelings for Voight. Why didn't she?"

"I agree it is about time."

"Any change with Lindsay?"

"Nope."

"I'm surprised Bunny has stuck around this long."

"Me too."

Once everyone came back, they sat and waited. Hank and Olivia relieved Jay and Bunny by Erin's bedside.

"I thought you didn't get along with her mother."

"We're trying to get along better for Erin. Bunny wasn't truthful about who she said Erin's father was."

"Who's her father?"

"You're looking at him."

"Has it been confirmed?"

"Yep. Halstead had the test run on the guy Bunny said was her father. I gave him a coffee cup and he took it to the Lab. I have the results right here saying it's a match."

"It's good for both of you."

"You know what else is?"

"What?"

"Having you in our lives."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Hank and Olivia started kissing and then Erin started waking up. Erin looked over and saw them. She smirked when she saw who it was. Everyone else was standing outside the room watching their bosses.

"Finally!"

Hank and Olivia noticed they were being watched.

"It's about damn time, you two. It took you long enough."

"Love you, Dad."

"I love you too, kid."

"Wait, you're Erin's father?"

"That's right."

Bunny came in.

"Mom, you're here."

"Yeah. Hank and I decided that we're going to try to get along better for you. I apologize for lying to you and saying Jimmy was your father."

"Good. I'm glad you two are trying to get along better for me. Liv, thanks for coming."

"You're welcome. I needed this trip. Rollins and I almost brought the kids but Lucy said she could watch both of them while we were gone."

"I want to meet Noah though."

"Me too."

"You both will. He made you this. When I told him I was going to Chicago because a very good friend of mine was in a car accident, he wanted to make you a card."

Olivia handed Erin the card.

"Aw! Tell him thank you."

"I will."

Sharon Goodwin came in with Will to check on Erin.

"How are you feeling, Detective?"

"Sore."

"I can believe it."

"Sharon, this is Lieutenant Olivia Benson from SVU in New York. Olivia, this is Sharon Goodwin, the Hospital Administrator."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too. These 3 are my Detectives. This is Odafin Tutuola. He goes by Fin. This is Amanda Rollins and this is Dominick Carisi. He goes by Sonny."

"Nice to meet all of you."

"You too, Ma'am."

"Detective, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask for it."

"Thank you."

"Sure."

Sharon left.

"We're going to head over to Molly's."

"I think I'll pass."

"Yeah, me too."

"Hank, go home and get some rest. I'll stay with Erin."

"Ok. Halstead, are you staying?"

"Yeah."

"Let me know if anything changes."

"I will."

"I'll be fine."

Hank kissed Erin's forehead and Olivia gently gave her a hug. Everyone else said goodbye to Erin and then they headed out. Fin, Rollins and Carisi went to Molly's with everyone else and then Hank and Olivia got into his SUV.

"My place or yours?"

"Whichever."

Hank drove to his house and then they went inside. They were barely in the door when they started kissing. They headed up the stairs and went straight to Hank's bedroom. They undressed each other, got under the covers and made love. They ended falling asleep in each other's arms. Olivia knew Hank made her happy and he knew she made him happy. They hoped making love and spending the night together so soon after admitting their feelings didn't change how they felt about each other but at the same time, they felt like they were making up for lost time. By the time Olivia and her Detectives got ready to return to New York, nothing had changed between her and Hank and they were closer than ever. She didn't want to leave and he didn't want her to leave. They were both determined to make it work. Everyone involved couldn't have been happier things turned out the way they did. Especially Erin, who was now secretly planning their wedding even though their romance was just beginning.

 **Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**


	6. The Birth

**A/N: This is a sequel to the chapter titled "Kidnapped". I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

 **The Birth**

Hank and Olivia had gotten married a couple weeks after Hank's ordeal and went on their honeymoon. Olivia decided to move to Chicago because she thought a change would be good for both her and Noah. She and Hank were co-running Intelligence. Because she was on desk duty, her primary job for the time being was keeping her husband in line. Her due date was getting closer and sitting in the office doing paperwork wasn't necessarily her idea of fun. Trudy came in with Fin, Rollins, Carisi and Barba.

"Sergeant, there are a few visitors here to see you."

"Ok, thanks."

Trudy left and then they came into the office.

"How have you been?"

"I'm tired. I hope this kid comes out soon."

Fin walked over to her hand put his hand on her belly.

"Hey, kid, it's Uncle Fin. Liv, how's Noah?"

"He's great."

"Did you get a nanny for him?"

"No. The wife of one of the firefighters at 51 watches him for us. I sit here on my ass all day and then I go home and do the same thing. Hank does wait on me hand and foot, so that's always a plus. He also does everything with Noah."

Then Trudy came up with Cindy.

"Olivia, I hate to do this but I just got a call from the school nurse. One of them got hurt, so I need to take them to Med."

"Don't worry about it. Thanks."

"Sure."

"I got him."

"Thanks."

Cindy handed Noah to Amanda and then left. Olivia leaned back in her chair and rubbed her belly.

"Do you have any names picked out?"

"It's going to be Margaret Erin. She'll be named after me and her big sister."

"That's a cute name."

Olivia got a text from Justin.

"He's a cutie."

"Who's that?"

"Justin and Olive's son, Daniel, who was just born."

"So, in other words, your grandson."

"Yep."

Olivia started to become very uncomfortable.

"Liv, are you ok?"

"I'm very uncomfortable all of a sudden. On top of that, my water just broke."

Olivia looked for the keys to the SUV.

"Hank took then keys for our SUV."

"Well, we have Noah's car seat and we do have an SUV for the 4 of us."

"Then you'll have to drive."

Olivia got her purse and they headed toward the stairs. Rafael and Fin helped her down, while Carisi took the car seat and Amanda took Noah. As they were heading down, Hank and the rest of the squad were returning from their call.

"You ok?"

"Other than the fact that I'm in labor, I'm great."

"Ok, good. Wait, did you just say that you're in labor?"

"That's what I said."

Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me."

"Don't yell at me."

"I'm not yelling at you."

"Yes, you are."

"I'm not. You have my word."

"Did you get Justin's text?"

"No."

"Daniel arrived."

"Oh, good. Maybe Daniel's aunt will be born on the same day. Come on."

Hank took Olivia to their SUV and the group from New York, Erin and Noah followed. Hank drove to Chicago Med. He arrived at Med, took Olivia in and got her registered. They took her to her room, while everyone else waited. Olivia was having a very strong contraction and squeezed Hank's hand. He tried ignoring the fact that she was digging her nails into his hand. After each contraction, he kissed her forehead.

"This is all your fault, you know."

"I never said it wasn't but I had help. You're not so innocent in the matter."

"Go to hell!"

Hank got up to stretch his legs and went out into the hallway. He ran his fingers through his hair and rubbed his face. Erin came down the hall.

"How's it going?"

"She's mean. She told me it's all my fault and told me to go to hell when I told her I had help and she wasn't innocent in the matter. On top of that, she's digging her nails into my hand."

"HONEY, I NEED YOU!"

"I don't remember Camille having multiple personalities either."

"It'll all be over soon."

"I hope so."

Hank went back to Olivia's room.

"What?"

"Hold me."

Hank sat on the bed and wrapped his arms around Olivia. He put his hand on her belly and started rubbing it. She kissed him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Hank knew that her mood could change at any second. Hank's phone rang. He noticed it was a video call from Justin, so he answered it.

"Hey, Son."

"Did you get my picture? I never heard back."

"Yeah. He's handsome."

"Thanks. Is everything ok?"

"Olivia is in labor."

"What! Dad, that's great!" That would be awesome if my new sister was born the same day as my new son."

Olivia started having another contraction, took Hank's phone and hurled it at the wall. Then she took Hank's hand and squeezed it. Then Erin came in.

"Hank, you have a call on my phone. I'll stay with Liv."

"Thanks."

Hank took Erin's phone and noticed it was Justin. He went out into the hall.

"Hey."

"You ok? What happened?"

"She's mean. She took my phone and hurled it against the wall. She's digging her nails into my hand. I get blamed for what happened and when I told her she wasn't completely innocent, she told me to go to hell. I don't remember your mother being this bad when she was in labor with you and she was having twins."

"Olive wasn't too pleasant either but once she's holding the baby, every name she called you and everything she said was your fault all goes away."

"I know. I've been through it."

"I know you have, Dad."

"GET YOUR ASS IN HERE, NOW!"

"She's bellowing again, so I need to go."

"Ok. Give Mom my love."

"You called her Mom."

"I know I did. Let me know when my sister gets here."

"I will."

Hank hung up and went back to Olivia's room.

"Yes, my Queen?"

"Don't be a smart ass."

"I'm not trying to be."

"Yes, you are."

"I love you and you know it as well as I do. I have been nothing helpful to you throughout this entire pregnancy."

"I know you have. I'm really scared about this."

"I know you're scared but you don't need to be. Justin called you Mom and he sends his love."

"He called me Mom? Really?"

"Yep."

"Aw! I'm sorry I hurled your phone against the wall."

"It's ok."

Several hours had passed and Olivia was finally ready to start pushing. They had moved her to the Delivery Room.

"Ok, Olivia, I need you to start pushing."

"Ok."

Olivia grabbed Hank's hand and started pushing.

"Babe, you're doing good."

"I need another big push. I see her head."

Olivia pushed as hard as she could.

"We're almost there."

Olivia pushed again and then the doctor pulled the baby out. The baby started crying and then Olivia was finally able to relax. Hank kissed her head.

"You did it."

"We did it."

The nurse took Baby Maggie and wrapped her before putting her in Olivia's arms.

"Hello there. I am so happy to see you. I think your daddy is anxious to meet you."

Olivia kissed her head and then Hank took her.

"Hey there, Beautiful."

Hank kissed her head and handed her back to the nurse, so she could take her to get cleaned up, weighed and measured. Olivia was moved back to her room. Hank put his arms around her and kissed her.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The nurse brought Maggie back in a put her back in Olivia's arms.

"She's 8 lbs, 6 oz and 19½ inches. Everything looks good."

"Thanks."

The nurse left and then Hank put his arms around both of them. They started kissing and didn't realize they were being watched. Erin had Noah.

"Mama!"

"Hi, Sweetheart. I'd like you to meet your new sister."

"Baby."

"This is Maggie."

"She's beautiful, Liv."

"Thanks."

"I'm going to take him home."

"Ok. Thanks."

Erin hugged them both and then they both kissed Noah. Erin took Noah home and everyone who was there, which was the group from New York, Trudy and Al, came in.

"She's beautiful."

"Thanks everyone."

"You did good, Man."

"Thanks, Olinsky but my beautiful wife did all the work and I am so proud of her."

"I'm proud of you too, you know. I haven't been the easiest person to get along with lately and I said some stuff during labor that I never should have said. I am so sorry."

"I know you didn't mean it."

Hank kissed Olivia and after everyone else said goodbye to them, they all left. Hank did a video call to Justin from Olivia's phone.

"Hey."

"There's someone I'd like you to meet."

Hank angled the phone down, so Justin could see Maggie.

"She's beautiful."

"Thanks."

Justin angled his camera to Daniel.

"We can't wait to meet him."

"I can't wait to meet her. I need to go. I love you both."

"We love you too."

Hank ended the call.

"Well, what do you think?"

"I think she is absolutely perfect."

"I do too. I am so blessed."

"Me too."

Hank kissed Olivia and Maggie and then Olivia fed Maggie before she fell asleep in Olivia's arms. Hank was the last one to go to sleep, so he could watch both of his girls sleep. Life as he knew it had changed for the better but he couldn't help but think about the daughter, Justin's twin sister, who he and Camille had lost before she was born. While it made him sad to think about her and Camille, he had a lot to be happy about. Besides Justin, Olivia, Noah, Erin and Olive, he now had his newborn grandson and his newborn daughter. He took Maggie out of Olivia's arms and held her. He ended up falling asleep with his baby girl in his arms.

 **Reviews are appreciated and so are your suggestions for other one shots.**


	7. Frustrated

**A/N: This is a sequel to my last chapter titled "The Birth". I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

 **Frustrated**

It had been a couple weeks since Baby Maggie had been born and until now, Hank was home to help Olivia with both Noah and the baby. Hank had gone back to work, leaving Olivia completely alone with two children under the age of two. Hank knew she could handle it on her own but she wasn't so sure. Noah was crabby because Maggie was crying a lot when he wanted to sleep and Maggie didn't want to sleep at all, so Olivia wasn't getting much sleep when Hank was gone. She put the kids into the SUV and drove to the District. She got them out of their seats and went in.

"Olivia, you look like hell."

"Thanks, Trudy. Tell me something I don't already know."

Olivia dragged herself and both kids up the stairs to Intelligence. Everyone was in the Squad Room.

"Uh oh!"

"If anyone says one word to me, you can look for a job in another Unit and that includes you, Henry Voight. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

Olivia left the kids with everyone, went into the office, locked the door and adjusted the blinds. She got a blanket, got on the sofa and covered herself with the blanket. She ended up pulling the blanket all the way over her head and started crying. Hank unlocked the door and went in. He sat on the sofa and rubbed her feet but she kicked him.

"I can't do this."

"May I speak?"

"Yes."

"It's going to take some time for you to get into a routine with her that's all."

"She won't go to sleep. I didn't know this was going to be this hard. Noah is crabby because he can't take his nap and I can't take one either. I'm afraid to go to sleep when I'm by myself because something might happen."

"Come here."

Olivia moved, so Hank could put his arms around her.

"You are going to have to do this. I stayed home for 2 weeks like I promised I would but it's going to get better."

"What if it doesn't? She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you. Why would she hate you?"

"She only sleeps when you're around."

"Can I help it she loves me?"

"Don't flatter yourself. She doesn't love me. There's something wrong with me. I suck as a mother."

"No, you don't."

"I suck as a wife too."

"Why would you say that? I love you more than life itself. Noah loves you and so does Maggie. You just need to take time to bond with Maggie on your own. When Camille had Justin, it took her a while to bond with him because of what happened with our daughter. She was devastated and she just refused to have anything to do with him. I allowed myself to mourn but I didn't neglect him. He needed one of us. This is not quite the same thing. Our daughter was born perfect. I get you're frustrated."

"How can she be perfect if she has me for a mother?"

"Olivia, don't say that. You may not think you're perfect but I do and therefore our daughter is perfect because she's just like you."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"That she's just like me."

"There's nothing wrong with her being like you. If she was more like me, then we'd have a problem."

"You always know the right thing to say, don't you?"

"Sure."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Hank kissed Olivia and then Erin brought Maggie in.

"Why don't I take Noah for the rest of the day and you can spend some time alone with our daughter?"

"Ok. Thanks."

"Anything for you. You know that."

Noah came in.

"Dada go bye-bye?"

"You and me are going to hang out this afternoon, so Mommy can spend some time alone with Maggie."

"Baby go bye-bye?"

"No, she's not going anywhere. You'll get used to her but it will take some time."

Noah looked at Hank and then Hank picked him up.

Hank kissed both Olivia and the baby and Noah kissed Olivia.

"Kiss your sister too."

"Why?"

"Noah!"

Noah kissed Maggie's head and then he and Hank left. Olivia took Maggie home and got her to go down for a nap when they got there. She watched her sleep for a little while before getting into bed and falling asleep herself. By the time Hank and Noah got home, Olivia was fixing dinner and had Maggie in her carrier nearby.

"How are my girls?"

"We had a good day."

"Good. I'm glad to hear it."

"We both had a nap when we got home and then after lunch, we did the laundry. I'm sorry for the way I was acting earlier. Taking care of two little ones is a lot harder than I thought it would be."

"Hey, I get it. Noah knows that Maggie needs your time and attention as well."

"I did a lot of thinking today. I don't think I'm going to go back to work."

"I'll support you no matter what you decide. We're in this together. Are you sure this is what you want?"

"I am. I need to deal with my kids. I can't depend on Cindy to take care of them while I'm at work all day. I've been thinking about this for a while but I wasn't sure if it was what I really wanted. I need to make time for both of our children."

"I'm surprised but I'm not."

"I should have discussed it with you first though."

"I'm fine with it. I know it gets to be an issue if any of the Herrmann kids are sick. You did give up Lucy to move here to be with me."

"I thought about getting another nanny but the more I thought about it, the more I realized that I should be the one to be with them all the time. I think that was part of my problem. I don't want to miss the major milestones in their lives, especially now."

"I understand completely."

"Will we be ok if I 'retire'?"

"Oh yeah. We'll be fine. I just want you and our family to be happy."

"Thank you for being so understanding."

"No problem. I love you and you know I will always support you no matter what. You and these two are my top priority."

Olivia kissed Hank and then they finished fixing dinner. After dinner, they got the kids ready for bed, Olivia fed Maggie before putting her to bed and Hank put Noah to bed. After the kids were in bed, the two of them got ready for bed, got into bed and watched TV before going to sleep.

The next day, Olivia went to the District to leave the kids with Hank when she went to put her paperwork in for her retirement. Olivia knew she was going to have challenges of being the mother of two young children but she felt things could only get better between her and her daughter the more time they spent together. She had promised Noah that once Maggie was down for her nap, she would spend some alone time with him. She also knew it would take him some time to adjust to his baby sister. It was just something they both needed time to deal with.0

 **Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**


	8. Valentine's Day

**A/N: I had to write something for Valentine's Day. As always, I don't own any of the characters.**

 **Valentine's Day**

When Olivia arrived at the Precinct, she wasn't prepared for what she was about to see when she walked into her office: several dozen red roses and Valentine's balloons.

"Liv, I hope those are from Voight and not Tucker hoping you two will get back together."

"Oh, they're definitely from Hank. Ed Tucker never would have been that romantic or thoughtful. Sure, he took Noah and me to Paris but other than that, his idea of a romantic evening was takeout and a movie. I just wish Hank and I could spend Valentine's Day together, since it is our first one as a couple. I almost broke his heart last year when I told him I was in a relationship with Tucker."

"You almost broke mine too."

"Thanks a lot, Fin."

"You're welcome."

Olivia smiled at how much Hank liked to spoil her. There was really no comparison between him and Tucker. She was just sorry it took her so long to admit she was in love with Hank. Olivia dialed Hank's cell to thank him for the roses and balloons but she got his voicemail, so she left him a message. She dialed the number for Intelligence.

"Intelligence. This is Detective Lindsay."

"Hey, Erin."

"Hey, Liv. How are you?"

"I'm great. How are you?"

"Not too bad. Jay and I are planning on spending a quiet night at home."

"Sounds like fun. Is the Sergeant around?"

"No, actually, he's not."

"When he gets back, have him call me. I left him a message on his cell but I really wanted to hear his voice."

"I'm sure he'll call you back as soon as he gets the message."

"I'm sure he will. I'll talk to you later."

"Ok. Happy Valentine's Day!"

"You too."

Olivia hung up and then did whatever paperwork she had. Several hours had passed. SVU had gone to pretty gruesome scene and by the time they got back, Olivia had gone into her office a little disappointed that she still hadn't heard from Hank.

"Hey, Beautiful."

"Hank!"

Olivia threw her coat on the sofa, went over to Hank and sat on his lap. She put her arms around him and kissed him.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"I'm surprised to see you."

"I couldn't pass up the chance to spend Valentine's Day with the woman I love. This is the first date I've had for Valentine's Day in a long time. Do you want to have dinner with me tonight?"

"You know I do."

"Good. How does spaghetti and meatballs sound?"

"Wonderful. It happens to be one of Noah's favorites besides mac 'n cheese, hot dogs and chicken nuggets."

"That's why I wanted to cook for you."

Olivia's cell rang, so she answered it. She hung up when she was done talking.

"Can you pick up Noah at Daycare when you have time? Lucy isn't feeling well, so she's going home."

"Absolutely."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'll stop at the store first and then go get him."

"Good idea. He won't let you out of the cookie aisle without buying him several different kinds."

"His mom loves Oreos."

"Yes, I do."

"Does he have a favorite kind?"

"He eats anything."

"Ok."

"How long are you here?"

"Until Sunday. Do you think you can take some time off?"

"I'm sure something can be arranged."

"Good. Anything you want me to get the store?"

"I don't think so."

"Nothing for dessert?"

"How about you and me in my bed later?"

"I love the sound of that."

"In fact, I have some time now, so we could head there before we get interrupted by my 3-year old."

"Let's go."

Olivia put her coat on and Hank put his jacket on. She grabbed her purse, took Hank's hand and they left the Precinct. They went to Olivia's apartment, dropped their stuff on the sofa and headed straight for the bedroom. They started kissing, undressed each other, got on the bed and made love. Afterwards, Hank had his arms around her and she had her head on his chest.

"Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'm glad you're here."

"I'm glad I am too. I knew I didn't want us spending Valentine's Day apart."

"I'm glad. I was getting worried when I hadn't heard from you. I even called the main number for Intelligence and got Erin."

"I know. I told Erin not to say anything. I knew there was nothing I wanted more than having you in my arms."

"I miss this."

"Me too. Did you ever tell your ex about us?"

"Nope."

"I have something else for you."

"Like what?"

Hank got out of bed and put his pants on before going to get something out of his bag. He then came back into the bedroom.

"He's cute. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I love teddy bears."

"I got Noah a monkey."

"He'll love that."

"I think I'm going to take this guy to work with me."

"You ready to go back?"

"No. I don't want to go back. I want to stay like this for the rest of the day. I'm never going to make it through the rest of the day knowing I have you here. Hank kissed Olivia and then they made love again before Hank took her back to work. He dropped her off and headed to the grocery store, while she went up to SVU with her teddy bear.

"I'm back. Did you miss me?"

"Not really."

"Good. I am in such a good mood right now and nothing can ruin it."

"Tucker is in your office."

"Damn it! Except that."

Olivia went into her office.

"What?"

"I thought we were passed that."

"We are."

"Are you busy tonight? I figured we could avoid this corny holiday together."

"I actually have plans."

"With Noah?"

"Sort of. He's included in our plans."

"With your squad?"

"Nope."

"So, you're actually in another relationship?"

"Yep."

"When were you planning to tell me?"

"I didn't know I had to."

Hank stood in the doorway and knocked on Olivia's door.

"Sorry to interrupt. You dropped your phone in the car."

"Thanks. Come on in."

Hank came in and handed Olivia her phone.

"Hank, this is Ed Tucker. Ed, this is Hank Voight."

"Nice to meet you."

"I wish I could say the same. Olivia, you can't be serious. You break things off with me because we weren't on the same page for him? Long distance no less."

"My heart was never completely in it with you and I don't think yours was either."

"Oh, yes, it was. How long were you two actually seeing each other?"

"We just started a month ago. The feelings have always been there though."

"So you break up with me and start up with him?"

"Something like that. Do I regret it? No."

"I at least expected you to wait a while and maybe realize you did want to be with me."

"That won't ever happen. Hank at least wants to spend time with Noah. You never did. I think you better leave."

"I think he better leave."

"I want him here."

Olivia got up, wrapped her arms around Hank and kissed him. Tucker left and then Fin, Rollins, Carisi and Barba came in.

"Lieutenant."

"Huh?"

"We have a meeting with Barba."

"Uh huh. Come back later."

"We have Court this afternoon."

"Fine. I'm sorry. We'll finish this later."

"Ok."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Hank kissed her again and then he left.

"He is definitely much better for you."

"I know he is. I think I am ready to settle down and get married. I don't know where we'll live but I can see myself spending the rest of my life with that man. I had to be kidding myself when I said I was happy with Tucker."

"You seem a lot happier and you weren't afraid to tell us about this relationship."

"I want this to work more than I have ever wanted anything. He and Noah are so crazy about each other, which is what makes it so special."

"I admit I didn't like Sergeant Voight when I first met him but it's quite obvious he makes you happy."

"Thank you."

They had their meeting with Barba before they headed to Court that afternoon.

Hank held off on fixing dinner until he heard from Olivia. He and Noah were in the kitchen when she got home.

"Hello, my honeys."

"Mommy!"

Noah ran up to Olivia and gave her a hug.

"Hey, my love. It smells wonderful in here."

"Thank you. Pour yourself a glass of wine and relax. Dinner should be ready soon."

"Can I keep you?"

"If that's what you want."

"It's what I want."

Olivia kissed Hank, poured herself a glass of wine and went to relax on the sofa.

"I love when you spoil me."

"Good because I love spoiling you."

Hank finished making dinner and then the 3 of them sat at the table and ate. Hank took care of cleaning up and getting Noah bathed and ready for bed, while he had Olivia go relax in a bubble bath. She took her glass of wine and went into her bathroom. She put her hair up and got her bath ready. Once Noah was ready for bed, Hank brought him in to say goodnight to Olivia.

"Night, Mommy."

"Goodnight."

Noah kissed Olivia and then Hank went to read him a story. Once he was asleep, Hank went to get the chocolate covered strawberries and took them into the bathroom.

"Is he asleep?"

"Yep. He went right to sleep."

"You are so good with him. Are those chocolate covered strawberries?"

"Yep."

Hank fed her one of the berries and then she fed him one.

"Are you going to get in here with me?"

"Sure."

Hank got undressed and joined Olivia in the tub. She leaned back into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her as they relaxed together. After they got out of the tub, they dried off, went into the bedroom and made love before falling asleep in each other's arms. They spent the next few days together as a family and by the time Hank left to go back to Chicago, they were both sure they wanted something more than what they already had.

 **Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**


	9. Breaking Up & Making Up

**A/N: For this chapter, Hank and Olivia have been in a relationship since just after the November 2014 Crossover and the time frame is between Seasons 16 and 17 but Erin did not quit her job after Nadia's death. As always, I don't own any of the characters.**

 **Breaking Up & Making Up**

"Why the hell is it always me that has to travel? You never come to Chicago unless it's for work but I always have to go to New York. It isn't fair, Olivia."

"Well, that's what happens when we decided to get into a long distance relationship. Sacrifices have to be made."

"Well, I shouldn't be the only one. Relationships are all about compromise."

"I am well aware of that."

"Obviously, you are never willing to compromise, so that's why you have had so many failed relationships."

"And you're such an expert on relationships."

"I'd rather be in one or two good relationships than multiple failed relationships any day. I was also married for over 20 years, so that obviously proves that I know more about relationships than you do."

"You're an ass."

"You know what? I don't have time for this relationship if you can't rearrange your life at least one weekend a month to come here. As it is, it's been over a month since we have seen each other."

"I'm well aware of that but you're not ending things with me. I'm ending things with you."

"I don't give a crap who ends it. I'm done."

Hank hung up and threw his phone. Then Erin came in.

"Everything ok?"

"None of your damn business."

Hank got his jacket, picked up his phone and left. Erin called Olivia but got her voicemail, so she left her a message. The phone on Erin's desk rang.

"Intelligence Unit. Detective Lindsay."

"Erin, it's Amanda Rollins."

"Hey, Amanda. What's going on?"

"Not too bad. How are you doin'?

"I'm ok. It's still been hard but I'm trying to take it one day at a time. Hank has been pretty supportive of everything and so has Jay. I took a couple weeks off to get myself together and I talk to Liv quite often."

"Good. We've all been pretty worried about you. I think Benson and Voight got into an argument. Liv stormed off in tears without saying anything to anyone."

"I kind of figured that. He did the same thing. I called and left her a message."

"If any of us ask her how she is, she tells us to mind our own business."

"Hank is always like that."

"It has been a month since they have seen each other."

"I think Hank is upset because he seems to be the only one that wants to travel. The last time she was here was the Yates thing and she only seems to be here when it's work related. She and Noah did come here for Christmas, since that's when she met Justin and Olive. He was there right after she adopted Noah."

"Even though we've been short-handed since Amaro left, she's pretty much on desk duty. She's also lookin' pretty worn out in the morning."

"How long has this been?"

"A few weeks maybe."

Erin went into Hank's office and shut the door.

"If she is on desk duty and worn out, that could mean she's pregnant."

"This is serious. I haven't told anyone yet but I'm pregnant."

"Amanda, that's great! Congratulations!"

"Thanks. You're the first person I've told. I'd like to keep it that way for now."

"Ok."

Erin's cell rang.

"My cell is ringing. It's Liv. I have to go."

"Let us know if you find anything out."

"I will."

Erin hung up with Amanda and answered her cell.

"Hey, Liv."

"Hey."

"You ok?"

"Not really. Hank and I broke up. This long distance thing is too hard. We haven't seen each other in a month."

"Do you love him?"

"You know I do."

"I just talked to Rollins. She said you're on desk duty. What's up with that?"

"I wasn't going to tell anyone until I told Hank, so please don't say anything to anyone, especially him. He needs to hear this from me."

"I'm in his office. He stormed out of here and didn't say where she was going."

"Me too. I went home and had Lucy take Noah to the park for a while."

"What did you want to tell me?"

"I'm pregnant. 10 weeks to be exact."

"That's awesome! He is going to be so excited."

"I don't know how to tell him. I don't want us back together because of the baby. I want us back together because we love each other."

"You can't keep him from his kid though."

"Oh, I know and I don't want to. I want us to raise our child in the same city and preferably in the same house. I'm not ready to leave New York and I know he's not ready to leave Chicago. I don't think he loves me anymore."

"Liv, don't say that. You know he loves you."

"Sometimes I wonder. I just don't want him to think he has to be with me because of the baby. That's the last thing I want. There is someone knocking at the door, so I need to go."

"Ok. Call if you need anything."

"I will."

Olivia hung up the phone and went to answer the door. It was Justin.

"Justin."

"Hey, Olivia. Dad's not here, is he?"

"No. We broke up."

"What! Why?"

"We haven't seen each other as often as we'd like to and he's mad because he's been here more than I've been to Chicago. Sorry, come in."

"Thanks. Where's Noah?"

"His nanny took him to the park for a while. Did you bring Olive and Daniel?"

"I did. They're at the hotel."

Olivia and Justin went over to the sofa.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Some coffee maybe."

"Sure."

Olivia made Justin some coffee and she made herself some tea. Justin noticed her very small bump.

"Olivia, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Does Dad know about the baby?"

"No, not yet. I didn't realize it was that noticeable yet."

"It kind of is. Are you going to tell him?"

"I will but I don't want us together just because of the baby. I want us together because we love each other and want to be together. I guess I do need to go to Chicago."

"We're heading there tomorrow anyway. If you want, Olive and I can watch Noah, while you and Dad patch things up."

"That would be great. Thank you."

"No problem."

Olivia looked up the flight information and she was able to get her and Noah on the same flight as Justin, Olive and Daniel. Justin went back to the hotel after Lucy came back with Noah. Justin called Erin to find out if she got Hank to tell her anything. She said no and he told her they were coming to Chicago and bringing Olivia and Noah with them.

The next morning, everyone got up and got ready to head to the airport. Olivia texted Fin and Lucy and told them they'd be gone for a few days. The flight had taken off and from that moment, Olivia was starting to dread it. The only one that knew they were coming was Erin. Hank was even grumpier than normal and not in the mood to deal with anyone. He had gotten an engagement ring for Olivia but ended up putting it in the safe in his basement until he got around to returning it. After the things they had said to each other, there was no way she'd ever accept anything from him. He knew he was wrong for saying what he said but he didn't think she'd ever be able to forgive him. He thought about calling her just to hear her voice but he decided against it.

They arrived in Chicago and got their luggage. Justin got a rental and then drove to the District. They went inside and Trudy buzzed them in to go up to Intelligence. Everyone except Hank was in the Squad Room working on a case. Hank was in his office. He was trying to get work done but he couldn't stop thinking about Olivia, not realizing she was just in the other room. Noah squirmed out of Olivia's arms and ran into Hank's office. Hank had his elbow on his desk and his hand on his forehead.

"Hi."

"Oh, hey, Noah."

Noah crawled up on Hank's lap and gave him a hug.

"Miss you."

"I miss you too, kiddo."

Hank stood up and took Noah back out to the Squad Room. He saw Olivia, who looked as beautiful as ever. She glanced up at him with her bashful smile just like she had the first time she came to Chicago and stole his heart. Here they were 7 months later and he didn't know if he was coming or going with her but he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Erin took Noah, so Hank could hug his son and daughter-in-law and hold his grandson.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure. Does my office work?"

"No. Not here."

"Ok."

"We'll take Noah."

"Thanks."

"Sure."

Hank and Olivia left and went somewhere they could talk. They ended up going to a diner to grab something to eat. Olivia had intentionally worn a tighter fitting top, so maybe Hank would notice her small bump but so far, he hadn't. When they arrived, Hank got out and went to open the passenger door for Olivia. For the first time, he saw her bump.

"You're…I mean we're…"

"Yeah. 10 weeks. Erin and Justin both know. I actually wanted to tell you before they found out but after what happened last night, I wasn't sure how to tell you."

Hank opened the door and they went in. They sat down, looked at the menu and waited to have their order taken. Once they had their order taken, the waitress went to get their drinks and brought them to the table.

"Last night was miserable for me. After I put Noah to bed, I cried myself to sleep. I know I have always been emotional but I am already noticing that my hormones are all over the place."

"Is everything ok?"

"So far, yeah."

"I had a hard time last night too. The only thing that kept going through my head was that I didn't want us to end our relationship."

"I don't either. I don't want you to think you have to be with me just because of the baby. I want you to want to be with me because we love each other. I do want us to figure out what we plan to do because I want us to raise our children in the same city and I actually do prefer in the same house. That is if you can put up with me and my mood swings, which I'm guessing are going to get worse."

"I don't want to be with you just because of the baby. I love you and have since the moment you threatened to arrest me. This long distance thing is a lot harder than I thought it would be but we do need to do what's best for us and our kids and that's being together all the time. I never should have said what I said to you last night about you not being able to compromise in your relationships and that's why they have all failed."

"In a way, I don't blame you for saying that and I should have been more willing to come here at least once a month. I love you and working undercover with you did it for me. I felt an immediate connection between us and I knew this relationship would have been a challenge because we were in different cities but I wanted it to work. I always wanted a family of my own and that finally came true when Noah came into my life. I comfort him when he's sick or has a bad dream but the thing is, who's going to comfort me when I need it? I still have bad dreams because of what Lewis did to me. Lately, I have only felt safe when I am with you."

"So, you can forgive me?"

"I can forgive you if you can forgive me."

"I forgive you too."

"We have a lot of catching up to do in the month we've been apart."

"Yeah, we do."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Hank took her hand in his and then they both leaned toward each other and kissed. They got their food and after they ate, Hank drove home. Olivia went up to the bedroom, while Hank went down to the basement to get her engagement ring out of the safe. He went to join her in the bedroom and shut and locked the door. He sat on the bed and they started kissing before they undressed each other and made love. Afterwards, he had his arms around her and she had her head on his chest. He moved his hand to her belly and then they laced their fingers together.

"I think we needed this."

"We sure did. I have something I want to give you."

"Oh, I think you've already given me enough."

Hank grabbed the ring box and handed it to Olivia.

"It would make me happy if you'd be my wife. Olivia, will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

Hank put the ring on her finger and then they kissed and made love again. They fell asleep for a while and by the time they woke up, Justin, Olive and the boys were back.

"Hey, Dad."

"Hey."

"I take you two are ok?"

"We're great. We're engaged."

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks."

"Have you two decided where you'll be living?"

"No but we know that's the main thing we're going to have to deal with."

"I was thinking. The entire family is here now, so is there any reason why we can do this as soon as possible? I can take a few days off if we wanted to go somewhere for a few days."

"So, just the 4 of us, Erin and the boys?"

"Yeah. We can have a reception later once we decide where we're living."

"We're having a hard enough time being in a long distance relationship but you want to try to have a long distance marriage?"

"It wasn't one of my better ideas but I am trying to compromise."

"Yeah, you are. If I decide to go to New York permanently, is there somewhere for me to go?"

"I'll find you something but would you mind temporarily taking over SVU while I'm on desk duty and until I'm back from Maternity Leave?"

"I'm thinking something could be arranged."

"You just have to promise me you'll behave. I'm finally starting to get in IAB's good graces and trust me, Lieutenant Tucker, who's in charge of IAB, is a pain in the ass about everything."

"You have my word."

Hank looked at his watch.

"I think we can still get a Marriage License before they close tonight."

"Then let's go."

"Ok."

Hank and Olivia left and went to go apply for their Marriage License and were able to get one. Hank ran into one of the Judges he knew and asked if he could marry them. He agreed. Hank called Erin and Justin, so they could all go find something to wear and get the rings before they went out to dinner as a family. Hank also made reservations at one of the more expensive hotels for a few days instead of trying to plan an actual honeymoon on such short notice.

The next day, they went to get married and had a celebration with just the family. The newlyweds spent a few days at the hotel and then before Olivia and Noah went back to New York, they went to the District and told his squad they were married. Hank went back to New York with Olivia and Noah, so they could tell her squad they were married. They decided to wait a few more weeks until they told everyone about the baby. Hank put in for a transfer to NYPD, since he knew he needed to be with his wife and son. His squad was shocked at first but wished him well and he extended an invitation for everyone to come visit them in New York.

 **Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**


	10. Thank You - Part 1

**A/N: This was a request from Chicagopdfan1990. I don't own any of the characters.**

 **Thank You - Part 1**

Sergeant Hank Voight hated to see something bad happen to a fellow officer no matter what Department he or she was with. Hank and his Intelligence Unit had been following Detective Olivia Benson's disappearance since it first started. They decided they wanted to help look for her even though none of them knew her personally. Erin had heard of her and had a great deal of respect for her. Hank discussed it with his Commander and he ok'd it, so they bought tickets and headed to the airport. When their flight arrived in New York, they got their luggage and went to the hotel after they got their cars. They all headed over to SVU and went up.

"Hi. Can we help you?"

"Who's in charge?"

"That would be Captain Cragen. Hey, Captain."

Captain Cragen came out of his office.

"May I help you?"

"I'm Sergeant Hank Voight from the Intelligence Unit of the Chicago Police Department. These are my Detectives. This is Antonio Dawson, Alvin Olinsky, Sheldon Jin, Erin Lindsay and Jay Halstead and this is Officer Adam Ruzek. We would like to help you find Detective Benson if you need it."

"We can use all the help we can get. I'm Don Cragen, this is Sergeant John Munch, Detective Odafin Tutuola, Detective Amanda Rollins and Detective Nick Amaro."

They told Intelligence everything they knew and then Hank and his Unit, Fin, Rollins and Amaro went to try to follow the leads after they exchanged cell numbers. Hank and Erin arrived at the house. Hank broke down the door and they went in. They heard voices coming from the other room.

"I should rape you just like I did all the others."

"What's stopping you?"

Lewis put his gun in Olivia's mouth.

"Let her go!"

"Get out of here!"

"Not until you let her go."

Lewis had Olivia on her back and was starting to undo his pants. Hank fired his gun and the bullet hit Lewis in the head. Olivia looked at Hank.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Amaro and Fin came in and saw that Lewis was dead. They helped Olivia and took her to the hospital. The ME arrived and took Lewis out. Everyone else was outside but left after SVU did.

 **At the hospital…**

Fin and Amaro were in with Olivia.

"Who was that guy that shot Lewis?"

"Sergeant Voight from the Intelligence Unit of the Chicago Police Department."

"I want to see him."

Fin went to call Hank as Brian came in.

"Babe, I am so glad you're ok. You're moving in with me."

"Why?"

"Your apartment is a crime scene."

"I guess if I have to."

Fin came back.

"I need a minute with Fin."

"Sure."

Brian kissed Olivia and left.

"I told him you wanted to see him but said your boyfriend was around. He told me where he was staying."

"Ok, good. Thanks."

"No problem."

Olivia was released from the hospital and went home with Brian. While Brian was at work, Olivia cut her hair and went to Hank's hotel. She went up to his room and knocked on the door.

"Detective."

"Sergeant."

"Come on in."

"Thank you."

Olivia came in and sat down.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No thanks. What brought you here to search for me?"

"We had heard about the story on the news. I hate when something happens to a fellow officer no matter what Department he or she is with. I talked to my Commander and he ok'd us coming out here to help find you. Your Captain was glad to have the help."

"I'm glad you found me. I'd like to meet your squad."

"That could be arranged. One of my Detectives, Erin Lindsay, really admires you. She's heard of you and really wants to meet you."

"Have you talked to IAB yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Lieutenant Tucker is an ass."

"I'm used to that."

Hank called everyone and they came to meet Olivia. Olivia left and then Hank and Erin both had to go talk to Tucker before they could go back to Chicago.

 **Several months later…**

Olivia was still trying to get over what had happened to her. She was seeing Dr. Lindstrom regularly. Munch had retired and she had taken the Sergeant's exam at Cragen's request and passed. She and Brian had broken up but she saw that as a step in the right direction. She decided to take a few days off to get away, so she decided to go to Chicago. She had only been there briefly to check on a rape kit for a case but it led to a dead end and the only city that had been helpful was LA. Ok, so maybe she had taken a liking to a certain Chicago Sergeant and wanted to see him again. She flew to Chicago and then once she got there, she rented a car, drove to her hotel to get checked in and then she went to the 21st.

"Hi. Can I help you?"

"I'm Sergeant Olivia Benson from NYPD Special Victims Unit. I was wondering if Sergeant Voight was in."

"He should be here. I'll take you up. I'm Sergeant Trudy Platt by the way. You're the one they went to help find several months ago?"

"I am."

Trudy took Olivia upstairs and Hank was the only one up there.

"Hank."

"Yeah, Trudy."

"Sergeant Benson from New York is here to see you."

"Thanks. Come on in."

"Thanks."

Trudy left, while Olivia walked into Hank's office and sat down.

"How are you?"

"I'm about as good as can be expected. My boyfriend and I parted ways, so that is a step in the right direction. We just wanted different things. I want a commitment but he didn't. I've been seeing a therapist regularly. I felt like getting away, so I came here."

I'm glad. I was going to call you to check up on you but I didn't want to overstep my boundaries."

"Captain Cragen, Fin, Rollins and Amaro have been great. Brian had his moments but he was like a kid sometimes and he can be a bit on the immature side at times. My former partner could be hotheaded at times."

"Me too."

"I did check into you."

"I checked into you too."

"Prison, huh?"

"Yep. I still have a job, so go figure that. I do regret it."

"Can I confess something to you?"

"Sure."

"I know I just met you briefly a few months ago but I can't stop thinking about you. I don't know if you even want to be in a relationship with anyone. Of course, you're probably married anyway, so I just made a complete fool of myself but then again, that's nothing new."

"Actually, I was married. I'm widowed and have been for 4 years. I have a son in his early 20's, who I don't have the best relationship with. I tried protecting his ass and we both ended up doing time."

"How'd your wife die?"

"She had ovarian cancer. I seem to have become angrier since her death and have probably gotten more chances than I deserve."

"I have too sometimes."

"I never thought much about dating again after Camille's death. Maybe it would be good to have someone in my life. I do miss having someone to come home to every night."

"So, it's just you and your son?"

"Yep. What about you?"

"I'm it. I was the product of rape and never had a great relationship with my mother. She was an alcoholic and nothing I ever did was good enough for her. She died 13 years ago. I never knew my father."

"Erin can relate to that. Her mother is a drug addict and she never knew her father. I took her off the streets and brought her into our home, so I've known her since she was 15."

"I thought she was a lot like you."

"I've known her mother since before she was born. Would you like me to show you around Chicago?"

"I'd like that."

Hank got up and grabbed his things. They went outside and he told Olivia he'd drive but they could drop off her car at the hotel. He followed her to the hotel and after she parked, she got into Hank's SUV and he took her around. He took her to the Observation Deck at Willis (Sears) Tower.

"Oh, wow! This city is beautiful."

"Even when it isn't. Unfortunately, I've seen it be not so beautiful at times."

"Same with New York especially on 9/11."

"I can't imagine what that did to you living there but it was hard on us here."

"It was really hard on me, since I attended all these funerals and Memorial Services. I should check out the gift shop before we leave."

Olivia continued enjoying the view and then they went to look at the gift shop. She ended up buying quite a bit. Hank went to take the bag from her and their hands touched. They then gazed into each other's eyes.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. If you want to kiss me, then kiss me."

"I want to but it's been a while"

Hank put his hands on her hips, she put her arms around him as well and then they kissed.

"I don't want to rush into this or do something you're not ready for."

"Who said I'm not ready for this."

"My house or your hotel?"

"I don't care."

They got into the elevator to go down to ground level and walked to Hank's SUV. Hank drove to his house. Once they arrived and he parked in the garage, they got out and went inside. They started kissing and went up to the bedroom after making sure no one, meaning Erin, could get into the house if they wanted to. They undressed each other, started kissing again, got on the bed and made love. Afterwards they were holding each other.

"You're pretty amazing. You know that?"

"My wife used to think so. You are too."

"Your wife was a very lucky woman."

"Anyone that would ever leave you is crazy."

"Sometimes I think Brian was."

"How'd you meet him anyway?"

"He used to be a Detective with SVU. We had a one night stand more than a decade ago and at the same time, I didn't want anything more. Once he left SVU, he was working undercover and we ended up working on a case that he was doing the undercover work for. I had just ended a relationship and Brian and I realized there were feelings there. He ended up being demoted for a time and was working at one of the Courthouses. Once he was reinstated as a Detective, he joined IAB for a while, which was right after I got my promotion. We wanted different things and parted ways. I want a family and he never really did. I'm not so sure I could have had a baby with him though."

"I hope this doesn't end up being a one night stand because I'm not into that."

"I'm not anymore but I guess we'll have to see how the rest of this weekend goes."

They kissed and made love again before grabbing a bite to eat for dinner. They went back to her hotel and Hank ended up spending the night with her. They pretty much spent the rest of the weekend in each other's arms and getting to know each other better.

 **To be continued…**


	11. Thank You - Part 2

**A/N: Here is the second part from the last chapter. I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

 **Thank You - Part 2**

After Olivia returned from Chicago after spending several days and nights with Hank, Don told the squad he was retiring and Olivia was now in command of SVU. So far, she and Hank had managed to not tell anyone about their romantic weekend. They both agreed to see each other as often as they could.

 **Several months later…**

Olivia found out she was pregnant, 12 weeks to be exact, so she knew she was going to have to tell Hank. Hank had shown up at the Precinct for the first time since he and his entire unit helped search for Olivia.

"Hey, Sarge."

"Hey. Is Sergeant Benson in?"

"Yeah. She's in her office. How'd you know she was a Sergeant now?"

"We've talked since everything that happened to her."

"Ok."

Hank walked over to the office and noticed Olivia staring at her phone.

"Do you always stare at your phone like that?"

"No. I was just thinking about calling you. Get in here and shut the door. We need to talk."

Hank went into the office and shut the door. Olivia got up and adjusted the blinds because she knew how nosy Fin, Rollins and Amaro were. They both sat down on the sofa.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Wow! How far along are you?"

"12 weeks."

Olivia took Hank's hand and then she put it on her belly.

"What are we going to do?"

"That's a good question. I guess that kind of depends on how you feel about me. I want to be there for my kid and be a part of his or her life. I'm not saying we have to get married right now unless we want to."

Olivia kissed Hank.

"I owe you my life and what happened between us never would have happened if I didn't love you. I loved you that weekend and I love you now."

Hank moved his hand off her belly, took her hand and laced their fingers together.

"I love you too."

"Let's just play this by ear for right now."

"Ok."

"I'm not really ready for people to know about us or the baby yet."

"Me neither."

"I'll meet you at home later."

"Ok."

Hank kissed Olivia and then he left to head to her apartment. Olivia went back to her desk and then Fin came in.

"Is there somethin' goin' on between you and Sergeant Voight?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Oh, I don't know. He knew you were a Sergeant."

"We've kept in touch since he rescued me. Shut the door."

Fin shut the door and then he sat down.

"Remember when I was gone for the weekend?"

"Yeah."

"I went to Chicago. Hank and I spent a lot of time together."

"Just how close are you two?"

"I'm 12 weeks pregnant with his baby. I really don't want anyone to know about this but I am going to have to go on desk duty."

"Are you two gettin' married?"

"We're playing it by ear for right now. He wants to be a part of the baby's life. If we're not married by the time the baby gets here, he or she will have Hank's last name."

"The decision won't be easy."

"Yeah, I know."

"You're gonna have to tell Rollins and Amaro, since we will be short a person."

"I will. I need to go to 1PP about it too. I'm just not ready for people to know. I'm trying to let it sink in."

"I don't blame you. As long as you love him."

"I do."

"Remember those words, Liv. You might be sayin' them soon."

"Imagine that. Olivia Benson is becoming a mother and maybe a wife."

"I'm happy for you."

"Thanks."

Olivia got a text from Hank saying that he just told Erin about them and the baby. She texted back and said she just told Fin.

"Besides you, Detective Lindsay knows. I guess that is better."

They got a call and left. They had their vests on but as soon as they walked into the building, someone started shooting at them and Olivia got hit in the shoulder. Nick and Amanda started shooting at the guy, while Fin called for an ambulance and Hank.

"Liv, you ok?"

"It hurts. Don't let them give me anything though."

"I won't."

Fin kept pressure on her shoulder with his hand. The paramedics arrived and took her to the hospital as soon as they had her arm bandaged up. By the time they got there, Hank was there.

"Hank, is that you?"

"It's me. I'm here. You shouldn't have gone out there."

"I know that now."

"Sir, are you her husband?"

"Boyfriend. She's 12 weeks pregnant."

"Ok."

They looked at her wound and luckily, it was nothing too serious. Rollins and Amaro got the guy and had him locked up. Fin was in the waiting room when Tucker got there.

"Tutuola, how is she?"

"I haven't heard anything yet."

"Before you go, you need to tell me what happened. Are Rollins and Amaro arresting the guy that did this?"

"I think so."

Hank came out.

"Sergeant."

"Lieutenant. Fin, she wants to see you."

"Got it."

Fin went to see Olivia.

"Is she ok?"

"Yeah. She doesn't have to have surgery, which is good. I take it you need to talk to her before she leaves."

"I do."

"She's expecting you anyway."

Fin came out and then Hank took Tucker to where Olivia was.

"Sergeant."

"Hey. Hank, before they release me, the doctor from OB is going to come down to do an ultrasound."

"Ok. Do they think something is wrong?"

"No. They just want to make sure everything is ok. Ask me what you need to ask me, Lieutenant."

"Are you pregnant?"

"Yep."

"How long have you known?"

"Since this morning. I need to go on desk duty. Babe, can you get me some water?"

"Sure."

Hank kissed Olivia and then he went to get some water, while Tucker asked her about the incident.

"Congratulations on the baby."

"Thanks."

Hank came back.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Are you two getting married?"

"We're playing it by ear. If we decide not to get married, the baby will have Hank's last name. I still want Hank to be a part of his child's life no matter what."

"Erin said I should tell Justin but I wasn't sure that was such a good idea."

"You don't think he'll like the idea of you being in a relationship with someone other than his mother?"

"It's hard to say with him. I'm going to have to tell him eventually though."

"Yeah, kind of. He's going to notice me around and there's going to be another baby that could look like you."

Tucker left and talked to the rest of the squad before he went back to his office. Hank and Olivia started kissing but didn't realize Fin, Amanda and Nick had come in. They ended up telling Amanda and Nick about everything. After the doctor did the ultrasound, Olivia was released and Hank stayed with her for a few weeks to take care of her.

During the next several months, Hank told Justin about him and Olivia and the baby. Hank went to New York as often as he could to be with Olivia during her appointments. They found out they were having a son. Olivia had also become the foster mom to Noah and Hank had already gotten to know him. Olivia had planned to bring Noah to Chicago because Justin was going to be home for the weekend and this would be the first time he was meeting Olivia. They were also planning on telling Hank's squad about them. Olivia could no longer hide the fact that she was pregnant. Hank took the afternoon off to go to the airport to pick Olivia, Noah and Lucy up. He met them in Baggage Claim. He saw Noah and Lucy right away but no Olivia.

"Hey, Hank."

"Hey, Lucy. Where's Olivia?"

"Washroom."

"Hey, Buddy."

Noah smiled at Hank. Olivia came out of the washroom and kissed Hank.

"Hey, Babe."

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"I'm tired. I'm looking forward to spending time with you."

"After this, I guess I will have to come out there, since you're not going to be able to travel soon."

Hank put his hand on her growing belly.

"How's he doing?"

"He's kicking like crazy."

Hank kissed her, took the bags and headed outside.

"You didn't park in the garage?"

"I left the vehicle running with my lights on and flashed my badge. On top of that, I know the cop on duty here."

"You never cease to amaze me, you know that?"

Hank helped Olivia get into the SUV and then Lucy put Noah into his car seat. Hank put the bags in the back and then they headed to the house. Noah took a nap and Olivia fell asleep for a while as well. After they both woke up, they all went over to the District. They got out of the SUV and went inside.

"Hey, Olivia."

"Hey, Trudy."

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired."

"I bet. This must be Noah."

"Yep and this is his nanny, Lucy Huston, who has been such a big help. I'm hoping she'll stick around when this one gets here."

"Don't worry. I will."

"Good. This is Trudy Platt."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too. Hank, there's a surprise for you upstairs."

"Oh, good."

Hank took Olivia's hand and then the 4 of them went upstairs.

"Hey, Boss."

"Hey."

Hank saw Erin at his desk and walked in.

"You trying to take my job, Detective?"

"No."

"Hey, Dad."

"Hey! You're here early."

"Yeah, I got an earlier flight."

"Have you been to the house yet?"

"Not yet."

"You're going to have to sleep on the sofa. Olivia brought her foster son, Noah and his nanny."

"He can stay at my place too, you know."

"I guess it's up to you."

Antonio came into Hank's office with a huge grin on his face.

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks."

"I didn't think you still had it in you."

"Out!"

"I'm kidding. I'm really happy for you two. You getting married?"

"We're playing it by ear. I don't particularly want to leave Chicago and she doesn't want to leave New York. We will eventually but we're not in a hurry."

"Real nice, Dad. I'm going to have an illegitimate half-sibling because you won't get married."

"He's going to have my last name whether we're married or not. It's not like we haven't discussed it."

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you slept with her."

"What I do is really none of your business."

"Then what I do is none of yours."

"Then don't come to me the next time you get into trouble."

"Don't you even love Mom anymore?"

"Don't bring your mother into this. If you're going to be such a pain in the ass about something that's my choice, then you don't have to be a part of our lives."

"That's not what I want. You and Erin are all I have. I miss Mom so damn much."

"And I don't? I know it's only been 4 years. I never thought I could love anyone but your mother but I was wrong. Olivia knows a part of me will always love Camille."

"I just don't want you to quit loving me because of Noah and the baby."

"I won't. I love all 3 of my boys."

"I love you too, Dad."

"Do you love me too, Hank?"

"Yeah, maybe."

"Hey! I kept your secret for how many months?"

"I know. I love you, Erin. You know that."

"I love you too."

Hank hugged Erin and then he hugged Justin. Then Olivia came in.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah. This is Justin. Justin, this is Olivia."

"Hi. It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

Then Lucy came in with Noah.

"This is Noah."

"Hi."

Noah gave Justin a shy smile and hid in Lucy's shoulder. Then he reached for Hank, so Hank took him.

"I told your group and they seem happy for us."

"My son thinks we should get married."

"We probably should but we still can't agree on where we should be. Neither of us wants to leave our city. What if you're not there when I need you?"

"I've been there for as many doctor's appointments as I can, haven't I?"

"Yes but he's as much your responsibility as he is mine. I don't sleep much now because of Noah. Once I get him back to sleep and I get comfortable, the baby moves around and then I have to pee. That happens several times during the night. Lucy can't be there 24/7. I'm lucky she agreed to come with us this weekend."

"Do you honestly think I don't realize he's as much my responsibility as he is yours? I don't like this any more than you do but I don't want to leave Chicago."

"You know what? I think you're really the one that doesn't want to get married."

"I still have a lot I need to deal with."

"You're still getting over losing Camille. I know. That's all I seem to hear about lately."

"You know, I'm beginning to regret ever going to New York."

"Well, I'm definitely starting to regret ever coming here in the first place and I'm the one that has to deal with the consequences of that weekend. I think we better stay at a hotel and then go back to New York tomorrow. I can't do this and I'm not putting my son through that either."

"Oh, so now he's your son. Do whatever you want."

Hank handed Noah back to Lucy and left. As soon as he left, Noah started crying and so did Olivia. Erin got her to calm down and Lucy got Noah to calm down. Erin took them to Hank's to get their stuff. Olivia made a reservation for one night at a hotel and changed their reservation to leave for New York the next day. Justin came to the hotel to try to smooth things over with Olivia since he felt like it was mostly his fault. He ended up taking them all out for dinner and told Olivia she could call him for anything and he'd get back to her as soon as he could. He said he still wanted to be a part of his half-brother's life even if she and their dad weren't together.

During the remainder of her pregnancy, Olivia had not spoken to Hank since she told him she couldn't do their relationship any more the way it was. Nick had become even more protective of her and Noah but Amanda and Fin both knew they'd eventually work out their differences and find their way back to each other. When Lucy couldn't be with Noah, Nick's mom watched him.

When Olivia went into labor, she didn't care whether Hank knew or not. Amanda, Fin and Nick were going to be in the delivery room with her. Olivia called Justin and told him she was in labor and he said he'd get a flight as soon as he could. Amanda texted Erin the minute Olivia told them she was in labor. Erin and Hank got on the next flight to New York even though Hank knew she wouldn't want him there. Erin told Amanda they were coming and Amanda had told Fin. They knew better than to tell Nick. Amanda knew Erin and Hank's flight had already landed in New York and she kept watching the door to Olivia's room. Erin came running in.

"Well?"

"He needs a minute."

"He's already had how many months?"

"Erin, I'm surprised to see you."

"Amanda texted me telling me you in labor and we got on the next flight to New York."

"We?"

"Yep."

"Well, where is he?"

"He stopped in the washroom."

"He tries to come in here, I'm going to kill him."

"Amaro, cool it. He has every right to be here."

"Why the hell are you siding with him?"

"He's still the kid's father."

"Yeah, so?"

"Nick, stop it! I appreciate how protective you are of me but Fin's right. He has every right to be here."

Hank came in and Fin and Amanda took Nick out but as they were leaving, Nick glared at him. Erin went out with them and Hank sat down.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. I never meant for any of this to happen. I actually had every intention of proposing to you that weekend."

"You did?"

"Yeah. I'd understand if you said no. I wouldn't want to marry me either."

"I do want to marry you. I did then and I do now."

Olivia started having another contraction and took Hank's hand.

"I know I need to be here with you and the boys."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Hank put his hand on her belly and they started kissing.

"Olivia, will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

Hank took the ring out of his pocket and put it on her finger but it didn't quite fit.

"Everything about me is big right now."

"You're beautiful no matter what. If we had a marriage license, I'd marry you right now."

"I think Erin and Amanda have been plotting something along with Fin."

Erin and Amanda were both peeking around the corner.

"Hi."

"What are you two up to?"

"Here's your marriage license."

"Then go get the Chaplain."

"Fin already did."

"Oh, you 3 were so sure we were going to get back together, huh?"

"Yep."

Then Justin came in.

"I didn't miss anything, did I?"

"No. We're getting married."

"That's great!"

"Now all we need is Noah."

"He's here."

"Of course he is."

Lucy came in with Noah.

"Dada!"

"Hey, Buddy, I've missed you."

Hank took Noah from Lucy and gave him a hug and a kiss. Fin came in with the Chaplain and Nick came in as well. Between contractions, the Chaplain married Hank and Olivia and then it was time to take her to the delivery room, where Travis Henry was born. Hank and the 3 kids stayed at the hospital with Olivia and Travis and the next day, Hank took Noah for a while and went to get wedding rings. He ended up taking a couple weeks off to help out with the boys. He also had some things in Chicago he had to take care of before he moved to New York to be with his wife and their sons. He knew he'd miss everyone but in the end, it was worth it because they were finally a family.

 **Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**


	12. I Need You

**A/N: I came up with this idea after the Crossover with Fire, PD, Med and Justice aired the other night. If you haven't seen it yet, it does contain spoilers. As always, I don't own any of the characters.**

 **I Need You**

In the days following the death of Olinsky's daughter, Lexi and the trial, Hank started thinking about what he had gone through in close to a year. He felt Olinsky's pain. He knew what it was like to lose a child and he tried being there for his best friend. Al did still have Meredith. When Justin died, he had Erin, Olive and Daniel. He had gained more support when he started seeing Olivia Benson almost a couple months ago. He had hoped they would have gotten together sooner but neither of them thought it would work because of the distance between them.

He had left Olivia a message to tell her about Lexi but she never returned his call. That worried him. They were trying hard to make it work but he did know she got busy with her cases just as he did with his own. He would have given anything to hold Olivia in his arms. The entire squad had a hard time dealing with Lexi's funeral. Hank was always 'Uncle Hank' to her and he had known her since the day she was born.

Hank had just sat down to watch the Blackhawks and finish the rest of his left over pizza when the doorbell rang. He got up and went to see who it was before he answered it. It was Olivia and Noah, so he opened the door.

"Surprise!"

"Hey! You are a sight for sore eyes, Benson."

"I am, huh?"

"Yep. Hey, Buddy."

"Hi Hank."

Olivia kissed Hank before she and Noah went in.

"Our bags are in the car. Here are the keys. Thank you."

"Uh huh."

Hank went to get the bags, while Olivia took Noah up to Daniel's room. Hank took the bags upstairs and then they both went back downstairs.

"I got your messages. What happened?"

"Olinsky's daughter died from her injuries from a fire she was in. 39 young people were killed because of this fire. Lexi had 3rd degree burns on 60% of her body. The kid that set the fire was found guilty on all counts. I was getting worried that I hadn't heard from you."

"I'm so sorry about that. Things have been crazy but I needed to take some time off, so I am here through next weekend if you can tolerate us for that long."

"I'm sure I can. I'm glad you're here. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

Olivia kissed Hank again and then he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They started kissing again and then the doorbell rang.

"I'm not here."

Hank got up and went to see who was at the door. This time it was Olinsky. Hank opened the door to let him in.

"Hey, Al."

"Hey, man. You want to go to Molly's with me? I need to get drunk."

"You don't need to get drunk."

"Yeah, I do. Come with me."

"I can't. I have company. Come on in anyway."

"You sure, man?"

"Yep."

"I don't want to interrupt anything if you have a woman here. Oh, wait, you wouldn't."

"I do, actually but you know her."

Al came in and saw who was in the living room.

"No kidding. It's about damn time. How long has this been going on?"

"Since mid January."

"You didn't think to tell me?"

"Erin knows. She thinks if I have someone to occupy my time, I'll stay out of her relationship with Halstead."

"Like that's going to happen."

"Exactly."

Olivia got up, went over to Al and gave him a hug.

"I am so sorry to hear about your daughter."

"Thanks."

"NOAH, COME DOWN HERE PLEASE."

Noah opened the door and came downstairs.

"This is Alvin, Hank's best friend. His daughter died. Can you give him a hug?'

"Ok."

Al knelt down, so he was at Noah's level and then Noah gave him a hug.

"Sorry."

"Thanks, little man. I need to go."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Al got up and turned to leave but ended up breaking down. Hank went over to him and put his arms around him.

"My baby is dead. How am I supposed to move on?"

"I know, Al. I've been there. Remember? Justin and Camille will take care of her. I loved her too, Al. We all did. I've known her since the day she was born. She always called me 'Uncle Hank'."

"I know."

"We shouldn't have to bury our kids but within a year, we both have."

"This really sucks."

"Yeah, it does."

"I really should go."

"Call if you need anything or just want some company."

"Yeah."

Al left. Olivia could tell that Hank had been crying with Al.

"It's ok to think about your son, you know."

"All this stuff that happened with Lexi opened old wounds for me with Justin."

Hank sat down and Olivia sat down next to him. She put her arms around him as he put his head on her shoulder. Noah climbed up on Hank's lap and wrapped his arms around him. Hank had tears running down his cheeks.

"Don't cry, Hank. I love you."

"I love you too, Buddy."

"What do you need, Babe?"

"I just need to be close to you right now."

"I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

Both Olivia and Noah held Hank for a while and then Olivia took Noah upstairs to get him ready for bed. Hank locked up and went upstairs to help tuck Noah in. After they both kissed him goodnight, Olivia took Hank's hand as they went into his bedroom and shut and locked the door.

"Show me how much you need me."

They started kissing, got on the bed, undressed each other and made love. Afterwards they were holding each other.

"I guess you did need me."

"Uh huh. I guess you needed me too."

"Yeah, I did. I just wish we could do this more often."

"Yeah, me too."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too. I'm glad you showed up when you did."

"I know I usually call you, so we can make arrangements but you sounded so upset in the messages you left."

"I'm sorry I called you so many times. I just needed to hear your voice."

"Don't apologize. I wish I could have been here for all of you. How's Erin taking it?"

"Not well. She has also known Lexi since she was born and so has Trudy. Justin was a few years older than Lexi but they were pretty close growing up because Al and I have known each other for such a long time. Our kids were almost like siblings. Erin used to watch both of them after she came to live with us. It just feels like I lost another member of my family."

"I understand. I want you to know that if you need anything day or night, call me or text me. If I'm busy with a case, I'll call you back as soon as I can. Ok?"

"What if I need this?"

"Then one of us will have to travel to the other city. Trust me, I need this too sometimes."

"If we were in the same city, it could happen all the time."

"That is very true. I would love nothing more than to be in your arms all the time. Right now, we need to work with what we have and that's us in two different cities. We'll eventually figure this out, so we can be in the same city."

"Good because I want to be with you more than a few times a month."

"I know. I do too. You have me here for more than a week, so we can be together all you want."

"Maybe some time off will be good for me."

"I definitely needed it. We've had some pretty tough cases lately."

"None of ours are ever easy."

"Same with ours."

They started kissing and made love again before falling asleep in each other's arms. The next night, Hank decided to take his entire squad out for dinner to tell them about him and Olivia and he'd be taking the week off to spend with her and Noah. After the week was over and it was time for them to head back to New York, Hank didn't want to let them go. The sadness he had felt before they arrived in Chicago had returned but this time, Olivia was also sad about leaving. She had tears running down her cheeks almost the entire trip to the airport. They both realized that the more time they spent together, the harder it was for them to be apart.

 **Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**


	13. Be Honest

**A/N: This chapter mentions parts from the latest episodes of SVU and PD that aired on 3-22-17. As always, I don't own any of the characters.**

 **Be Honest**

After saying goodnight to Noah and making sure he was tucked in, Olivia stood in the doorway watching her son sleep for a few minutes. She had a lot going through her mind with this latest case. Could she end up being a bad person like her father? Could Noah end up being like Johnny D?

Olivia went to the kitchen and was about to pour herself a glass of wine when she heard a knock at the door. She walked over to the door and looked to see who it was before she opened it.

"Hank."

"Olivia."

"Come on in."

"Thanks."

Hank walked into Olivia's apartment and took his jacket off.

"What brings you here?"

"I needed to clear my head, so I thought I'd get away for a few days. I know we haven't seen or talked to each other in over a year."

"Yeah, I know. I feel like that was my fault. You tried telling me not to get involved with Tucker and I went ahead and did it anyway."

"How's that going?"

"We broke up a couple months ago. We just weren't on the same page. He wanted to retire and wanted me to consider it too. I'm just not ready for that yet. I mean, I still have Noah to think about. I think you were right along."

"Sometimes I don't like being right."

"Yes, you do. Can I get you something? I have wine, beer, whiskey, juice, milk or water."

"Whiskey is fine."

"Ok."

Olivia finished pouring her glass of wine and then she poured Hank and glass of whiskey. She took it in to the living room and handed him his glass before sitting down on the other end of the sofa.

"Thanks."

"Sure. What's going on in your life?"

"You heard about Justin, right?"

"Yeah. I heard that from Rollins who I'm guessing heard from Erin. Are you doing ok?"

"Yes and no. We didn't always have the best relationship but he was still my son and I loved him. My daughter-in-law took my grandson and moved to Scottsdale."

"You still have Erin though, right?"

"Yeah. She found out that the guy she thought was her father really wasn't. Halstead had his DNA run and it didn't match. She was pissed at Jay for doing it but I guess he didn't trust Bunny. She confronted Bunny and then of course Bunny blamed me and said that maybe Erin should test my DNA."

"Should she?"

"Maybe. I'm surprised you haven't heard from Erin. I thought you two were pretty close."

"I think she's mad at me because I pursued a relationship with Tucker. I think she wanted us to get together."

"Huh. That's interesting."

"Is it? Do you know something I don't?"

"No. I admit I thought it was a bit strange that you would even want to be in a relationship with some like Tucker."

"Why? Because he was with IAB?"

"Well, yeah."

"I know. I suck at relationships. I always have. My problem is, I never want to disclose. That's where I always end up getting into trouble."

"That'll do it. After Camille, I wasn't sure I wanted to ever become involved with anyone again because I was afraid of losing someone else I love. Erin and Halstead hit a bump in their relationship."

"What happened?"

"He never told her that he was married before and actually still is. She never signed the papers. He moved in with Will temporarily. He voluntarily left, so he could figure things out or at least until the papers get signed."

"How do you feel about it?"

"I care about Erin but it's not my business unless it starts affecting their jobs. So far, no problems. They'll eventually work things out. I know he loves her a lot"

"If you were her father, how would you feel about it?"

"I'd try to be as supportive as I could to her and try not to want to kill Halstead for hurting my daughter."

"That makes sense. I guess fathers are supposed to be protective of their daughters. I wouldn't know. I never knew mine."

"Speaking of daughters, did you hear about Olinsky?"

"Yes, I did. That's terrible."

"It opened a lot of old wounds for me. Lexi's death hit me pretty hard too and it made me start thinking about my son even more than I do. I know nothing will ever help ease the pain of losing a child but I told Al and Meredith that Camille and Justin would look out Lexi. I'm sure I won't end up with Camille again after I die."

"You will."

"I doubt it. I have too many anger issues and I like to intimidate people into talking. I also like to get revenge on people."

"What happens if you eventually end up with someone else?"

"I never really thought about that.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Do you think our genes make us do things we shouldn't? Be honest with me."

"Honestly, no. I think we just do things we end up regretting later because we think it's the right thing to do at the moment. Why do you ask?"

"We had this case that the guy said he raped the woman because he had a gene that made him that way. My father was a rapist and so was Noah's. Noah's father was also a sex trafficker and a pimp. Noah wasn't conceived out of love and neither was I. When I was being held by William Lewis, I beat the crap out of him."

"From what I've heard about that guy, you were just protecting yourself. The guy was holding you hostage and you were trying to prevent yourself from being raped. There's nothing wrong with that. It doesn't make you a bad person. You're one of the strongest and bravest people I know and you are one of the few people that can put me in my place and actually get away with it."

"Me brave? Yeah, right."

"You survived what that psycho bastard did to you. To me, that's brave."

"I didn't feel brave when he was burning me with anything he could get his hands on or when he was questioning me on the witness stand and then got off for some stupid technicality. That bitch that helped Yates and Rudnick escape also helped Lewis escape, which is why he held me again and then he killed himself and tried to make it look like I did it."

"Then there's Yates, who tried saying that I was forcing myself on Nadia. I wouldn't have hurt that kid. She meant a lot to all of us. If I could have gotten to her sooner, I would have buried his ass in that shallow grave. Dead or alive. You want to throw my ass in jail, go right ahead."

"I don't blame you for feeling that way. It really bothered me when he was saying that about you. I'm glad Erin got the closure she needed when she killed him."

"If she didn't, I would have."

"Do you think my 3-year having a disagreement with a little girl at school about an object he wanted is a problem? Should I be worried?"

"Benson, he's 3. That kid is your life. If you raise him to know the difference between right and wrong, he should be fine."

"I hope so. I just don't want to be hearing when he's older that some girl is accusing him of rape. What would I do then?"

"I think you worry too much."

"Oh, I do, huh?"

"Yep."

"I miss our talks after our cases."

"I do too. We haven't worked together in a while."

"No, we haven't."

Olivia moved closer to Hank.

"Hank."

"Yeah."

"Do you want to kiss me?"

"Yeah, I do."

They started leaning closer to each other and were close to kissing when they were interrupted.

"Mommy."

"Damn it!"

Noah came out of his room carrying his favorite stuffed animal.

"I thought you were asleep."

"My owie hurts."

"Come here."

Noah went over to the sofa and crawled up on Olivia's lap. Olivia kissed her fingers and put her hand on Noah's knee.

"Is that better?"

"Yeah. Who's that?"

"This is Mommy's good friend, Hank Voight from Chicago. When I go to Chicago for work, he is one of the people I work with. Hank, this is my favorite guy, Noah."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"I should probably go."

"Why don't you come by the Precinct tomorrow and we can have lunch or something?"

"That works. Thanks for the drink."

"You're welcome."

Hank got up and went to get his jacket. Olivia got up with Noah and then Hank kissed her on the cheek. He ruffled Noah's hair before leaving and heading back to his hotel. Shortly after Hank left, Olivia was able to get Noah back to sleep. She sat back down on the sofa and began to wonder what would have happened if Noah hadn't woken up and interrupted them.

 **There could be a second part to this. Reviews are appreciated.**


	14. My Every Thought

**A/N: This is the second part of the previous chapter titled 'Be Honest'. I don't own any of the characters.**

 **My Every Thought**

Olivia could not stop thinking about what had almost happened between her and Hank. She wished something more had happened between them. This was not the first time the sexy Sergeant from Chicago was occupying her thoughts. Every time they had worked together, it happened. The feelings were there, so maybe if something had happened between them after Yates' trial, she wouldn't have gotten into a relationship with Ed. It wasn't Hank's fault. It was hers. Her relationship with Ed was not one of the smarter things she has done in her life. She had grown to care for Ed but she would have been lying to herself if she said she was truly happy and madly in love with him. That was not the case at all. Last night, she and Hank had both wanted to kiss. Did he want her as much as she wanted him? She hoped they would both figure out their feelings for each other before Hank went back to Chicago.

Hank had woken up after a restless night. He could not get Olivia out of his head no matter how hard he tried. Unfortunately, this was not the first time. Every time they were in the same room, the feelings resurfaced. Could it work between them? There were too many things against them. She's a Lieutenant and he's a Sergeant. Why would a beautiful, intelligent Lieutenant want to be with someone like him when she had already been in a relationship with a Captain? She probably wouldn't settle for anything less than a Lieutenant. She plays things by the book and he obviously doesn't. The biggest thing against them is the fact that she's in New York and he's in Chicago. That's about 800 miles separating them. Olivia was the only woman that had made him feel anything since Camille died. Justin had wanted him to move on with his life and find happiness again but he never wanted to until Olivia came into his life. He knew that being with Olivia also meant being a part of Noah's life. He didn't know how her break up with Tucker affected the little guy. Did he really want to confuse Noah? Not really but he was in love with Olivia and knew he had to tell her about it.

As soon as Lucy arrived at her apartment, Olivia left for the Precinct. She stopped for her coffee and ran into Rafael.

"Morning, Liv."

"Morning, Rafael."

"Can I walk you to the Precinct?"

"Oh, that's right. We have a meeting with you this morning. I almost forgot. I'm a little preoccupied this morning."

"Is everything ok with Noah?"

"Yeah. He's fine. Hank Voight showed up at my apartment last night."

"Is that good or bad?"

"I don't know. I've had feelings for him for a while but he doesn't know that. We almost kissed last night but Noah interrupted us. Maybe if I had admitted that I had feelings for him after Yates' trial, other things that I did may not have happened. I think you know what I'm referring to."

"Yes, I know."

"I cared about him but I wasn't truly happy and madly in love with him. I can't keep Hank out of my head. I know you don't particularly like him either."

"Not at first but I did notice that the stuff Yates was saying about him was starting to get to you. Yates was playing mind games with everyone from Chicago and that included Sergeant Voight and Detective Lindsay. Yates got what he deserved in the end."

"I know he did. Hank told me that he had gone to the holding cell and threatened Yates. He told me that if I wanted to arrest him to go right ahead. He also said if they had been able to get to Nadia sooner, he would have put Yates in that shallow grave dead or alive and if I wanted to throw his ass in jail for that, I could. I know there is a lot against being in a relationship with Hank but I think it's something I want to pursue."

"Does he know this?"

"No. He's supposed to be coming by the Precinct and we'll have lunch. I want to let him know how I feel before he goes back to Chicago."

Olivia and Rafael walked to the Precinct and went up to SVU. Everyone else was there when they got there.

"Liv, are you seeing Barba now?"

"No. We're just friends. Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Well, you show up with him first thing in the morning."

"We met while getting coffee and he walked me here, since we had a meeting with him this morning."

"Well, just as long as you're not back with Tucker. That was kind of nasty to think about."

"What?"

"You doing Tucker. There's a surprise in your office."

"I hate surprises especially in my office."

"This one is from Chicago."

"He wasn't supposed to be here until later."

"Wait, you knew he was here?"

"I knew he was in town because he stopped over last night and he was going to come meet me for lunch. Start the meeting without me."

Olivia went into her office and shut the door.

"What are you doing here so early?"

"I couldn't wait to see you. I have feelings for you and I have since the moment we first met. All I could think about last night was you. I know we're 800 miles apart and you're a Lieutenant and I'm a Sergeant but I needed to tell you how I felt."

I get that we're 800 miles apart but I don't care about me being a Lieutenant and you being a Sergeant. Rank means nothing to me."

"Even after being in a relationship with a Captain?"

"Yes, even after that."

"I don't want to confuse your son. I don't know how your break up with Tucker affected him."

"He's been fine since the breakup. I've had feelings for you too."

Hank stood up and kissed Olivia.

"That's what I was hoping for last night."

"Me too. You're making me crazy, Benson and have for some time now. At least I can go back to Chicago knowing that you do feel something for me and it's not just me that feels something."

"Are you leaving? I don't want you to leave."

"I might stay through the weekend."

"Good. I have a meeting I need to get to with the squad and Barba."

"Ok. I'll meet you here by 11:30-ish."

"Perfect."

Olivia kissed Hank and then he left, while she went to her meeting. Several hours later, Hank came to pick her up for lunch. They went to grab a bite to eat and then they decided to go to Hank's hotel.

"Do you really think we should do this?"

"Do you want this to happen?"

"Yeah."

"I do too."

They went up to Hank's room and he unlocked the door. As soon as Hank opened the door, they started kissing. They undressed each other as they headed over to the bed, got on the bed and made love. Afterwards they held each other.

"I wish we had done this sooner."

"How much sooner?"

"After Yates' trial. You don't know how bad I wanted to comfort you after we found Nadia but I didn't want to look unprofessional. I was also hoping to have something happen between us after we went out for drinks."

"I've been in love with you since that first case we worked on."

"If I had been able to admit it sooner, I wouldn't have pursued the relationship with Tucker. I really want to try to make us work. I don't want this to be just to be a onetime thing."

"Me neither."

"This feels so right. This was probably the best sex I have ever had."

"What about Tucker?"

"Don't even go there. It didn't feel right. That whole relationship didn't feel right. I couldn't see myself spending the rest of my life with him let alone playing house with him. He talked about retiring but honestly, I couldn't see him spending that time with Noah. I wasn't sure I was ready to get into another relationship just two months after ending my relationship with Tucker. I know what we just did isn't taking things slowly but I think it has been a long time coming."

"You're right. It has. I've been out of the dating game for a while and it has actually been a long time since I was with a woman."

"Well, I think you are pretty damn amazing."

"You're pretty amazing too."

"I'm not sure I really want to go back to work."

"Then don't. You're the Boss."

"It's not that easy. I would love nothing more than to stay here in bed with you all afternoon but unfortunately, I have to be in court this afternoon."

"Why don't I cook dinner for you and Noah tonight? That way I can spend some time getting to know him a little better."

"That sounds absolutely wonderful. I will tell Lucy that you will be over."

"Good."

"I think we need to do this one more time before I go back to work."

"Now you're talkin'."

They started kissing and made love again before Hank took Olivia back to the Precinct. When they arrived, Olivia leaned over and kissed Hank before getting out of the car. Fin, Amanda and Carisi were walking out to the car and spotted them. Fin knocked on the window and when Olivia looked, he waved and had a big smile on his face.

"You are so busted, Lieutenant!"

Olivia opened the car door.

"I wasn't trying to hide anything."

"So, are you two…?"

"None of your damn business."

"Love you too, Liv."

"I'll see you later. I'll call you when I'm on my way home."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too."

They got into the squad and headed to the Courthouse, while Hank went to go shopping to get stuff to make dinner. On the way to the Courthouse, Olivia called Lucy to tell her Hank was coming over to make dinner. She could stay until she got home or she could leave Noah with Hank.

 **To be continued…**

 **As always, reviews are appreciated.**


	15. Noah and Hank

**A/N: Here is a short third part of 'Be Honest'. I don't own any of the characters.**

 **Noah and Hank**

When Hank arrived at the apartment, he went up and knocked on the door.

"Hi. You must be Hank. I'm Lucy, the nanny."

"Yes, I'm Hank. It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Hey, Noah."

"Hi, Hank. What's for dinner?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs."

"Yum!"

"Noah, since Hank is here, I'm going to head home, ok?"

"Ok. Bye, Lucy."

"Bye. I'll see you after school tomorrow."

"Ok."

"It was nice meeting you, Hank."

"You too."

Lucy left and went home.

"Will you play with me?"

"Sure."

Noah went to get his cars out of his room, so he and Hank could play with them. Hank kept checking to see if Olivia had texted him but she hadn't.

"Hank."

"What?"

"Where's Chicago?"

"Let me show you."

Hank pulled up Google Maps on his phone.

"This is Chicago right here and this is New York where you and your mom live."

"Is that far?"

"It's about 800 miles. The fastest way to get between here and there is by flying in an airplane."

"I was in an airplane."

"Oh, yeah. Where'd you go?"

"Paris with Ed."

"Good. Did you like it?'

"Yeah. I want to go to Chicago. Do you like baseball?"

"I love baseball."

"I watched it with Ed."

"Did you watch the World Series?"

"Yeah."

"My favorite team won that."

"Wow!"

"Maybe sometime I can take you to a game."

"I'd like that. Mommy too?"

"If she wants to go."

"I like you."

"I like you too."

Olivia texted Hank to tell him she would be leaving soon, so he went into the kitchen to start dinner. Noah dragged a chair over to where Hank was.

"Can I help?"

"Sure."

Hank had Noah set the table, while he fixed the meatballs, put the noodles into the boiling water and put the garlic bread in the oven. When Noah was done, he climbed back up onto the chair and watched Hank. Olivia came in and saw them both.

"Mommy!"

"Hey, Baby! Are you helping Hank?"

"Uh huh!"

Olivia kissed Noah and then she kissed Hank.

"It smells delicious."

"Glad to hear it."

"Did Lucy go home?"

"She did. She said she'd see him after school tomorrow."

"Ok, good. I see you two were playing cars."

"Yep."

"Was he talking to you at all?"

"Yeah."

"Baby, go watch TV, ok?"

"Ok."

Olivia helped Noah off the chair and he ran into the living room to watch TV.

"What did he say?"

"He asked me where Chicago was and if I liked baseball. When I told him that the fastest way to get to Chicago was by plane, he said he was on a plane to Paris. He said he watched baseball with Ed. I was starting to think he was comparing me to Ed. I told him that I'd take him to a baseball game in Chicago sometime and he asked if I'd take you too. I said if you wanted to go I would."

"Then he obviously wants to go to Chicago."

"He said he likes me."

"That's encouraging."

"He's a good kid. You've done a good job with him."

"Thanks. That means a lot."

"You're welcome. Pour yourself a glass of wine, go sit down and relax, while I finish dinner. It should be done soon enough."

"Ok."

Olivia kissed Hank and then she poured herself a glass of wine before joining Noah in the living room. Hank finished fixing dinner and then the 3 of them ate. After they were done, Olivia got up to start clearing the table.

"I'll do that."

"Mommy, can Hank give me my bath, read me my story and tuck me in?"

"It's up to him."

Noah looked at Hank.

"Please."

"Ok. I can do that."

"I'll clean up the kitchen."

"No, you're not. You worked all day."

"I'm not used to being spoiled like this."

"Tucker never cooked dinner for you?"

"You're joking, right? His idea of a romantic evening was Chinese takeout and a movie. The times we'd go out to eat, it was just us."

"I feel like spoiling you."

"I'm glad."

Hank loaded the dishwasher and started it. Then he took Noah into the bathroom, so he could give him a bath. Olivia got up and went to get Noah's pajamas.

"Here are his pajamas."

"Ok."

"Before you go in your room for your story, you need to clean up your cars that are all over the living room, young man."

"Ok, Mommy."

Hank finished giving Noah his bath and got him ready for bed. Noah brushed his teeth and then went into the living room to pick up his cars. He kissed Olivia and went into his bedroom to have Hank read him his story. After his story, Hank tucked him in.

"Night, Hank."

"Goodnight, Noah."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Noah gave Hank a hug and then Hank kissed him on top of the head. He turned out the light and shut the door a little bit before joining Olivia in the living room.

"He asleep?"

"Just about. He told me he loved me."

"Aw! How sweet is he? You know something?"

"What?"

"His mom loves you too."

"I love you too."

"Good."

They started kissing and then Olivia shut the TV off. She and Hank headed down the hall and Olivia peeked in on Noah. He was asleep, so they headed to the bedroom, where they made love before they fell asleep in each other's arms. They spent as much time together as they could before Hank headed back to Chicago.

 **As always, reviews are appreciated.**


	16. That Look

**A/N: I had always thought there was more going on between Hank and Olivia during the Yates crossover almost 2 years ago than what we actually saw in the related episodes. This takes place at the end of "Daydream Believer" when the squads are at the bar following Yates' trial. I don't own any of the characters.**

 **That Look**

Both Intelligence and SVU were unaware that their Bosses had started seeing each other after the first case they worked on. Hank and Olivia wanted to see how long they could continue their relationship before their respective squads found out about them. They knew it would happen eventually. Besides Justin, Olinsky and Platt, Nadia was the only person who really knew and that was because she had overheard them Skyping, even though Hank thought everyone had left. He made her promise not to tell anyone about them. He knew how close she and Erin were. He also knew that Erin had been pestering him to start dating again. Erin adored Olivia and thought they would be perfect for each other.

After Yates had kidnapped Nadia and went back to New York, Hank had a feeling that things were going to go from bad to worse. When they found Nadia's lifeless body in that shallow grave, Olivia had wanted to comfort Hank the way Jay was comforting Erin. She knew Hank was upset because he cared about Nadia about as much as did Erin, so before they went to see Barba, she went to Hank's hotel room and got him to breakdown in her arms.

They knew the trial wasn't going to be easy. When Yates started accusing Hank of forcing himself on Nadia, neither Olivia nor Hank could believe what they were hearing. Once again, Olivia knew Hank was hurting but she knew him. She knew how he was in the Interrogation Room but she also knew how he was in the bedroom. They had been sleeping together for several months now and from experience, she knew he was not capable of that. They were all relieved when Yates was found guilty. They had all decided to go out for drinks afterward.

"Nadia was family."

"To Nadia."

"To Nadia."

Everyone clinked their glasses and then Olivia looked at Hank, he looked back at her and nodded.

"Can I say something?"

"You always have to say somethin', Liv."

"You're so funny, Fin."

"What was that look between you and Hank?"

"That's what I want to tell you."

Olivia put her hand down on the table, Hank reached over and grabbed it.

"Wait, have you two been seeing each other?"

"Yeah, we have. We started seeing each other not too long after that first case we worked on."

"Has he met Noah?"

"He has and they get along so well."

"So, no one knew about this?"

"Olinsky and Platt know and one other person at work knew."

"Who was that?"

"Nadia."

"She knew and didn't tell me?"

"I told her not to."

"Did you tell her?"

"No. She overheard us having a conversation on Skype. I was still in my office and thought everyone had left."

"Are you two having dirty conversations on Skype?"

"Geez, Erin!"

"Well, I want to know."

"No, not at the office."

"So, then you do at home?"

"I didn't say that."

"Erin, it's none of your damn business."

"I have to tell Justin."

"He knows."

"Why does Justin know and I don't?"

"Because he's my son."

"Have they met yet?"

"Yes."

"Then that bottle she sent after you were shot actually meant something?"

"Yep. She and Noah came to Chicago for a few days after that."

"Yes, we did."

Long distance has been working for you?"

"It's hard but at times we wish we could be together more often. Trying to keep our personal and professional relationships separate is hard."

"Especially in the last few days. The stuff Yates said about him was really pissing me off. I know what he's capable of in the bedroom. My man would never force himself on someone."

"That's right."

Olivia looked at Fin.

"What?"

"Can you switch places with Hank? Please."

"Sure."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Fin got up and then he switched places with Hank. Hank put his arm around Olivia and she put her head on his shoulder.

"I'm planning to go see Justin and Olive after the baby gets here. Erin wants to go too. Are you interested in going with us?"

"Of course. I'm guessing everyone here can handle things. I want to bring Noah to Chicago again sometime this summer."

Ok. Just let me know when and I will take some time off."

"I will."

"You can stay with me."

"Good. What are you doing later?"

"What did you have in mind?"

Olivia started whispering in Hank's ear and then he had a huge smirk in his face. Then Olivia kissed him.

"I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Very funny, Fin."

"Well, I am."

Everyone finished their drinks and headed out. Hank told Olivia he'd meet her at her apartment. He needed to grab his stuff from his hotel. On the way back to the hotel, he detoured to go have a "talk" with Yates in the holding cell. He then headed to Olivia's apartment. When he arrived, she opened the door wearing a sexy nightgown.

"What took you so long?"

"I went to see Yates."

"What did you do?"

"I told him that he had better watch it or someone will do to him what he did to Nadia as I held him by the throat. If you want to arrest me, arrest me."

"He had it coming but thank you for telling me."

They started kissing and then Olivia locked the door, grabbed Hank by the tie and pulled him to the bedroom. They shut and locked the bedroom door, undressed each other, got on the bed and made love. Afterwards he had his arms around her and she had her head on his chest.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I appreciate you doing this case by the book."

"For you, anything. You know that."

"I know. I'm glad we're out in the open with our relationship."

"I am too. I'm glad Nadia kept our secret."

"Me too."

"I'm guessing now that Lindsay and Halstead know about us, the rest of my squad will know or probably already do."

"I'm sure Rollins and Carisi already know. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Do you ever think about wanting to get married again?"

"This isn't the first time I've been asked this question."

"Who asked? Justin?"

"Yeah. He's crazy about you, by the way."

"Good. I'm crazy about him too. Noah is calling you Dada already."

"I love that little guy."

"He loves you too."

"The answer to your question is yes. I have thought about wanting to get married again. Even more in the last few months. I never thought I'd find love again but I knew you'd end up having a special place in my heart the moment you came into my life."

"I know I threatened to arrest you that first time we worked together but working undercover with you as Henry's parents made me realize that you weren't such a bad guy. You're a little rough around the edges sometimes though."

"I know."

"When we're not together, I think a lot about us. I think I finally found the man that I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"I think I want to spend the rest of my life with you too. I know we need to figure out where we're going to be but I want to be with you and Noah."

"We want to be with you too."

They kissed and made love again. They next day, Hank, Erin and Jay returned to Chicago. Hank always had a hard time leaving Olivia and Noah but he knew he'd be seeing them again soon.

 **Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**


	17. Slip-Up

**A/N: Just another idea that popped into my head. For this chapter, Benson and Voight are married and she has a job with CPD. This takes place during the current season. As always, I don't own any of the characters.**

 **Slip-Up**

When Hank and Olivia met, they didn't start out on the right foot. He barged into the SVU Interrogation Room and tried to "help" with an interrogation. This prompted Olivia to come in and drag him out, much like being sent to the Principal's office after getting into a fight in school. She told him that if he ever pulled that crap again, she promised him she would arrest him. From then on, he had promised her that he'd behave. He'd always say 'you have my word' and she knew he meant it. They started seeing each other shortly after that and eventually got married. Olivia took a job with CPD and moved to Chicago with Noah. The three of them, Justin, Olive, Daniel and Erin were a family.

Close to a year after losing Justin and not too long after Al lost Lexi, Hank had been having a bad day. They had a tough case they were working on and it had involved the victim being sexually assaulted. Erin usually handled the sexual assault cases but she was sick, so they had called Olivia, who was still trying to form an SVU in Chicago. Hank and Al had been in with the suspect and were growing impatient with him. Hank lost his temper and started to get physical with him. All of a sudden the door to the Interrogation Room slammed open and Olivia walked in.

"Sergeant, can I have a word with you?"

"I'm kind of busy, Lieutenant."

"Too bad. Let's go before I drag you out of here."

Hank walked out of the Interrogation Room and was replaced by Jay. Olivia took Hank downstairs and put him in the Cage.

"I really don't have time for your crap, Lieutenant."

"I don't care. I told you that I would arrest you if you ever pulled that crap again. You promised me that you would never do this again. You broke your promise to me but I don't break my promises to you. Now, give me the keys."

"No. I'm not giving you my keys."

"You're an ass."

"Then come get them yourself."

"Yeah, you'd like that. Wouldn't you? Fine."

Olivia went into the Cage and put her hand in Hank's pocket. She found the keys and then she walked out and shut the Cage before locking it.

"How long do I have to stay in here?"

"Until I decide to let you out."

"You're even sexier when you're pissed off. You know that?"

"That's not the point and it doesn't change the fact that I am so mad at you right now."

"Don't I get a chance to explain myself?"

"Fine. Go ahead."

"I've just been thinking a lot about Justin lately and then when Al lost Lexi, it just made things worse."

"I'm still upset over losing Justin too. Olive taking Daniel to Arizona was hard on both of us as well. You can't be taking out your frustrations on the suspects. I thought I broke you of that bad habit.

"I slipped up and I know what I did was wrong. I shouldn't have done it and I'm very sorry."

"Are you going to let it happen again?"

"No. I also know that thinking I wanted to get revenge on the guy that killed Justin was wrong too."

"I wouldn't have blamed you for that. It's going to take time for all of us to mourn losing Justin and now Lexi but I don't want you holding your feelings in and taking it out on the suspects. Is that understood?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"That's more like it."

Olivia unlocked the Cage.

"You can come out now."

"Come sit with me."

Olivia went into the Cage and sat with Hank. He put his arms around her and kissed her cheek. Then they started kissing.

"Can we go home?"

"Not yet. We're still working on this case."

"I'd rather go home and make love to you."

"I know."

They heard someone coming down the stairs, so they got out of the Cage as Al and Jay came down with the suspect in cuffs. Hank and Olivia headed back upstairs to his office. Al and Jay had the suspect transported to booking and then they went back upstairs. Al went into Hank's office.

"Hey, Man. You ok?"

"Yeah. I know what I did was wrong. I guess I've been having a harder time than I thought since Lexi's death, which is making me think more about Justin. You know I loved Lexi like niece."

"I know, Man. I loved Justin like a nephew. I've been going through hell these last few weeks."

"I've been going through hell for close to a year."

"We've been going through hell for close to a year. He was my son too. Believe it or not, Noah really misses him too. He also misses Daniel."

"I'm hoping she'll bring him for a visit sometime soon. If not, we'll have to go see them."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"Why don't you two go home? Everything here is under control."

"I want to."

"I already talked to the victim. I think I can get away. We will have to go get Noah from the sitter though."

"Later."

Hank and Olivia grabbed their jackets and left to head home. When they arrived at the house, they went up to the bedroom to make love before Olivia went to pick up Noah from the sitter and Hank started dinner.

 **Reviews and suggestions are always appreciated.**


	18. Jealous

**A/N: As usual, I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

 **Jealous**

Being in a long distance relationship has been difficult for Olivia and Hank. They see each other as often as they can but lately, they haven't even had much time to talk. Olivia decides to surprise Hank for the weekend, so she left early, packed some stuff for her and Noah and left for the airport with Lucy. They waited for the flight and then it took off to Chicago.

Meanwhile, Hank was in his office, while the rest of the squad was out. He had recently sprained his knee, so he was on desk duty for a few weeks. Trudy had come up with a visitor.

"Hey, Hank."

"Sylvia, what are you doing here?"

"Do I gave to have a reason to come visit my favorite brother-in-law?"

"Aren't I your only brother-in-law?"

"Well, yeah."

"I haven't seen you since Camille's funeral."

"Yeah, I know. I couldn't deal with losing my sister."

"How do you think I felt? She was amazing."

"That she was. How's Justin?"

"He was killed about a year ago. He left behind a wife and a 1-year old son, who now live in Scottsdale, Arizona."

"Sorry to hear that."

"Thanks. He's buried next to his mother, which is what he would have wanted. I go almost every day unless I go out of town."

"How often do you go out of town?"

"It varies."

"Do you have a new lady in your life?"

"I do, actually."

"How long have you been together?"

"Not too long after I lost Justin."

"Where does she live?"

"New York. Manhattan to be exact."

"How'd you meet?"

"She's also a cop. We've had a few cases that we worked on together. She's with the NYPD Special Victims Unit."

"Don't they handle rapes and things like that?"

"Yep. When we first met, she was a Sergeant but now she's a Lieutenant, so she outranks me and most of the time, she doesn't let me forget it."

"How serious are you two?"

"Pretty serious. I'm thinking about proposing. I have a ring already."

"So, out of all the men out there, she chose you?"

"Well, she was in a relationship with someone else when I told her I had feelings for her. She broke up with him around the time I lost Justin and we got together around the 4th of July. She has an adopted 3-year old son. I'm in love with both of them and I am ready to make her my wife."

"How do you think Camille would have felt about this?"

"She wanted me to move on. I still love Camille and Olivia knows that. Justin knew I had feelings for Olivia and he told me not to give up on her. She's helped me deal with my feelings and makes me feel whole again. She also helped me cope with losing Justin. How are Charlie and Patrick?"

"Patrick was killed in Afghanistan a couple years ago and Charlie died from cancer a few months ago."

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks. I obviously know what you're going through. I lost my sister and husband to the same disease."

Olivia had dropped Lucy and Noah off at the house and headed over to the District. Trudy buzzed Olivia in and she went upstairs. Sylvia had broken down and then Hank had put his arms around her. Olivia saw Hank with his arms around another woman. She hadn't gotten too far into the Squad Room but Hank saw her as she headed back down the stairs.

"Excuse me."

"Sure."

Hank went after Olivia.

"Olivia! Don't make me run after you because you know I can't."

Olivia got to the car and broke down as soon as she got in. Hank found her.

"Olivia, talk to me."

"Go to hell!"

"Don't be like that."

Olivia got out of the car.

"Who is she, Hank?"

"She's Camille's sister."

"You're cheating on me with your late wife's sister? That's low even for you."

"I'm not cheating on you. Why would you think that?"

"Oh, I don't know. I haven't seen you in almost a month, I come in to surprise you this weekend and find you with another woman in your arms. I expected better from you."

"I haven't seen her since Camille's funeral."

"Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"Will you please just shut up for a minute and let me speak?"

"Fine!"

"As I was saying, I haven't seen her since Camille's funeral and she stopped in to see me. I told her about Justin and she told me about her husband and son. She broke down and I was comforting her. That's all. I swear to you. I love you and Noah more than life itself. I would never hurt you or betray you in any way. If you still don't believe me, then think about this."

Hank handed Olivia the ring box and then she opened it. She stood there speechless not knowing what to say and looking between the ring and Hank.

"Oh, my!"

Hank took Olivia's hand.

"Olivia, will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

Hank took the ring out of the box, put it on Olivia's finger and then they kissed.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Are we ok?"

"We are more than ok. I'm sorry I acted the way did. I'd like to meet your sister-in-law."

"Ok. Come on."

Hank took Olivia's hand and they went back upstairs. Sylvia was still in Hank's office.

"Sylvia, this is Olivia Benson, my fiancée. Olivia, this is Sylvia Davidson, Camille's younger sister."

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

"If you're not busy for dinner, why don't you come over to Hank's? I'm making one of his favorites, stuffed peppers."

"I'd love to. Thank you."

"Sure."

"You're cooking? Should I be worried? You never cook."

"Lucy came with us but I'm cooking for a change. I need to go to the grocery store though."

"Doesn't he like your cooking?"

"I don't do it very often, so he's giving me a hard time about it. I'll have you know, Henry Voight, that Carisi has been giving me cooking lessons. I told him that I wanted to be able to cook for you. I had my squad over for dinner the other night. Fin even complimented me and said it was good. He also said I will be a good wife for someone."

"Yeah, me."

Hank kissed Olivia.

"I guess tonight will be my test to see if my cooking is up to your standards."

"I'm sure you'll do fine."

Then the squad came back.

"Hey, Lieutenant."

"Hey."

"Lindsay, why don't you come over for dinner tonight? Olivia is cooking."

"I heard she's pretty good."

"Rollins?"

"Yep. Hey, Sylvia."

"Hey, Erin. It's good to see you."

"You too."

"Erin, how would you like to help me plan a wedding?"

"Who's getting married?"

"I am!"

Olivia held up her left hand.

"He freakin' proposed? Hank, you didn't tell me you were going to do this."

"Yeah, because you have a big mouth."

"I do not."

"Yeah, you do."

"Congratulations, you two."

"Thanks."

Erin hugged both of them.

"I think I'm going to head out. What time should I be at your house?"

"Between 5:30 and 6."

"That sounds perfect."

Hank introduced Sylvia to everyone else, she hugged Hank and then she left. Hank and Olivia left to head to the grocery store and then they headed home.

 **To be continued…**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	19. Missing Justin

**A/N: This is the continuation from the previous chapter. I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

 **Missing Justin**

Olivia was busy in the kitchen and Hank was in the living room playing with Noah. Lucy put the TV on and was flipping through the channels. Hank got up and went into the kitchen. Olivia had her back to him, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her ear.

"I'm hungry."

"It should be ready soon."

"That's not what I'm hungry for."

"You need to control yourself."

"I can't. You are so damn sexy."

Olivia turned around and she and Hank started kissing. Erin came in with a surprise for Hank. They heard little feet come into the kitchen.

"Yuck! No, Papa!"

Both Hank and Olivia started laughing.

"No, what, Daniel?"

"Mine."

"What's yours?"

Daniel pointed at Olivia.

"How about we share?"

"No!"

"Aren't you too young for her?"

"No."

Hank tried kissing Olivia again but Daniel pushed him away.

"No, no, Papa."

"You're trouble just like your daddy."

"No!"

"He has a temper on him. I wonder where he gets that from."

"No idea."

Olivia gave Hank a funny look and then Olive came into the kitchen.

"Hey, you two."

"Hey."

Olive hugged both Hank and Olivia.

"Your son is being possessive of Olivia."

"He's been asking for her ever since you came to visit. Daniel, who's this?"

"Gramma."

"Go find Noah."

"K. Bye-bye, Gramma."

"Bye, Sweetie."

"See ya, Buddy."

Daniel ran into the other room to find Noah, while Olivia checked on dinner.

"How's he doing?"

"He's been asking for Justin lately. I figured we needed to come back to Chicago, so I could take him to the cemetery."

Noah came into the kitchen.

"Olive."

"Yeah, Buddy?"

"Daniel is crying."

Olive and Hank went to try to calm Daniel down. He was holding a picture of Justin.

"Hey, Sweetie."

"Dada."

"I know. That's Daddy."

Olive sat down on the sofa.

Even though Daddy isn't here with us anymore, he will always be a part of both of us.

Olive put her hand on Daniel's heart.

"I know you don't understand all this but your daddy will always live on right in here, just like he will for me, for Auntie and for Papa. I am going to try to be the best mother I can be for you but I know it won't be easy for us."

Olive had tears in her eyes as did both Hank and Erin. Hank went back into the kitchen and Olivia could tell he was upset.

"You ok?"

"I will be."

"Good. I love you."

"I love you too."

Olivia kissed Hank and finished making the salad.

"Can you set the table?"

"Sure. Do we have enough?"

"I did 12 peppers, so that's 2 each. The boys won't eat the peppers but they'll eat the rice the meat I'm sure. I'm not sure I'll eat 2 of them but then you can have leftovers."

"Good. I'm looking forward to dessert later too."

"I forgot to get something. I am so sorry."

"Don't apologize. That wasn't the dessert I was referring to. We still have to properly celebrate our engagement."

"Yes, I know and I can't wait."

"I'll run out and get something for dessert."

"Ok. Thanks."

Hank kissed Olivia and went to the living room.

"I need to run to the store. Who wants to come with me?"

"Me!"

"Me!"

Hank took the boys and headed to the store to get something for dessert. Erin, Olive and Lucy joined Olivia in the kitchen.

"It smells great, Liv."

"Thanks. Where are the boys?"

"They went with Hank."

"I guess we'll have to enjoy the quiet while we still can. Can I get you ladies any wine?"

"Oh, definitely."

"Me too."

"Yes, please."

Olivia poured 4 glasses of wine and then they all sat down.

"How are things with Jay?"

"He's married."

"What? When?"

"It was a while ago. He just forgot to tell me. He left on his own and moved in with his brother."

"Why hasn't he gotten a divorce if he loves you?"

"He signed the papers but she never did. She was in town with another set but she still never signed them. A part of me thinks she wants to stay married to him."

"Hank and I are going to have to start doing some serious talking. There's no way I want to deal with a long distance marriage."

"Marriage? What?"

"Hank officially took me off the market."

Olivia showed Lucy and Olive her left hand.

"Congratulations!"

"Thank you."

"It's beautiful."

"Yeah, he did a good job picking it out."

"I assume you said yes if you're wearing the ring."

"Oh, I said yes alright. We need to talk about where we'll be living once we get married. We knew this was going to happen eventually. This time we're on the same page."

"Liv, what do you mean by this time?"

"We were together for close to a year. We started seeing each other right after the first case we worked on up until right around the time I was promoted to Lieutenant."

"What? I can usually read him like a book. I had no idea you two were together. What happened?"

"He wanted to tell both squads about us but I didn't. I was ready to get married but he wasn't sure he was. With our schedules, finding time for each other was getting harder. We decided to stop seeing each other but we never ceased talking to each other. When I was here last year, I was in a relationship with Tucker but I ended up sleeping with Hank after I left Molly's. It had only been a few months since we had ended things but the feelings were still there. That only happened once. I felt bad when I didn't come out here for Justin's funeral but that was around the time Dodds had died. I'm surprised Hank forgave me for that."

"He understood and so did I. We appreciated the two plants you had sent from you and Noah and from your squad."

"You're welcome. I noticed that Hank has them."

"Yep. Justin was disappointed when you and Hank ended things and he told him that he should never give up on wanting to be with you."

"What I don't get is why I never knew about this."

"I figured you would have known too. The only people that knew were Justin, Olive and Lucy."

"So, you were sleeping with Hank even though you weren't together?"

"That one time. He said unless we were going to be together, we probably shouldn't sleep together. Even then, I wasn't sure how I felt about Tucker. He never made me feel the way Hank does in the bedroom. I'm not sure why I even agreed to the relationship in the first place."

"Did you love Tucker?"

"Not the way I love Hank. After my relationship with Tucker ended, I found myself here with Hank, which is where I should have been all along. I told Hank that this time I didn't care who knew about us. I love Hank more than I have ever loved anyone with the exception of my son. I should have just let nature take its course with us. I get that he still loves Camille and always will."

"That was the thing with Justin. He told Hank that he can't mourn Camille forever. He misses her too but the one thing he wanted to see for his dad more than anything was for him to be happy. I know Hank was upset with me when I took Daniel and moved to Scottsdale but he needed to get on with his life and I had hoped you would have been a part of that. Justin would be so thrilled that you two are engaged."

"After Hank and I ended things, Justin called to get my side of the story. I said I made a mistake by bringing up marriage. He said Hank would eventually come to his senses. If we were meant to be together, we'd find our way back to each other. Justin was right. We did. I'm not letting anything or anyone including me mess this up."

"If it influences your decision at all, I would love to work with you."

"Noah and me moving here would mean I'd have to find a daycare and a preschool for Noah. I wouldn't have Lucy anymore either."

"I might consider coming here. You know how much I love Noah."

"I'd really appreciate it if you did. I'd still have to get him into a preschool here though. The only thing would be that both of us could get phone calls at night and the only people I know here work with Hank or are firefighters."

"I'll think about it, ok?"

"Thank you."

The doorbell rang, so Olivia went to answer it. It was Sylvia.

"Come on in."

"Thank you."

Sylvia came in and went into the kitchen.

"This is Hank's daughter-in-law, Olive and my son's nanny, Lucy Huston."

"Hi. It's nice to meet you. I'm Sylvia Matthews, Justin's aunt."

"Ok. He did mention you a few times. Where do you live?"

"Boston."

They heard the door open and the boys came running into the kitchen.

"This is my son, Noah. Noah, this is Mrs. Matthews, Justin's aunt."

"Hi."

"Hi there."

"This is Daniel."

"He's a handsome one just like his daddy."

"Thank you."

Hank came in hobbling on his leg.

"Uh oh! Honey, are you ok?"

"I'll live."

Hank kissed Olivia and then he sat down.

"Sylvia, do you want beer or wine?"

"Wine please."

"No problem."

Olivia got Sylvia a glass of wine.

"Thanks."

"Sure. Honey, why don't you go sit in your recliner? I'll bring you something to eat."

"I'm ok."

"Ok."

Olivia put the salad on the table and they did that first. Then she brought the stuffed peppers over.

"Everything looks delicious. Do you like to cook?"

"I'm starting to. One of the guys in my squad gave me cooking lessons. I had them all over for dinner. This is the first time I'm cooking for Hank."

Hank took a bite.

"This is delicious, Babe."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Yummy!"

"Thank you, Sweetie. Do you want to try a bite of the pepper?"

"Ok."

Olivia gave Noah a bite of the pepper."

"Good."

Everyone ate and enjoyed their meal and the conversation. After dinner and dessert, Lucy stayed at the house to clean up, while everyone else went to the cemetery. Olivia knew Hank's knee was bothering him, so she stayed by his side. Noah stayed by Hank as well. Erin and Olive went up to Justin's grave with Daniel.

"Hi Dada. Love you."

Both Erin and Olive broke down and Olivia could tell Hank was starting to become upset. She and Noah both missed Justin as well. Hank broke down in Olivia's arms and then Erin and Olive brought Daniel over to where Hank and Olivia were, so they could all comfort each other. Sylvia talked to Camille and said goodbye to Justin. Hank wanted a minute alone with Camille and Justin, so everyone else headed back to the SUV. Olivia saw Hank kiss his hand and touch Camille's grave and he did the same with Justin's. Olivia hadn't gotten into the SUV yet, so she walked closer to Hank as she could tell his head was down. He glanced back at her and she went over to him.

"Justin, I finally did it. Olivia and I are getting married. I know you'd be happy with that. We just need to decide where we're going to settle down but we're spending the rest of our lives together. Camille, I don't know how you feel about this but Olivia makes me feel whole again and that's something that hasn't happened since before you were taken from me. Noah helps fill the void that was left in my heart when Justin died. I'll never stop loving you but I want you to be happy for me. Justin, you'd be so proud of Daniel. He's an amazing little boy."

Hank took Olivia's hand.

"Noah and I love you and miss you too, Justin."

The two of them walked back to the SUV. Hank kissed Olivia before he shut the door and then they headed back to the house. Olive and Daniel were staying with Erin, so they left and then Sylvia went back to her hotel. Hank and Olivia put Noah to bed together and then they went into Hank's bedroom to make love before they fell asleep in each other's arms. That night, Camille came to Hank in a dream giving him her approval to move on with his life and start a new life with Olivia. Before Olivia and Noah returned to New York, she and Hank told his squad they were engaged. He took some time off and went with them to New York, so they could tell her squad. Even though they were committed to each other, neither of them was ready to commit to leaving their city.

 **Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**


	20. Hank Babysits

**A/N: This chapter is based on last week's episode of SVU, "Real Fake News". I don't own any of the characters.**

 **Hank Babysits**

"Voight."

"Hey. I need a favor."

"For you, anything. Do you have someone's ass you want me to kick?"

"If it comes to that, maybe. We're working on this case that involves a guy that posts things on his website and it's gossipy stuff. Well, he posted pics of me and Noah and Amanda and Jesse. He's questioning where the fathers are. Apparently single mothers aren't allowed to raise children. Anyway, Lucy was supposed to take the kids with her to New Jersey but something came up. I'm just trying to get them out of the picture for a few days, so I can keep them as safe as possible."

"Say no more. I'll come out there and take them back with me for a few days."

"You're joking, right?"

"No. Noah is practically my son anyway and it's been a while since I've seen either of you."

"I love you. You know that, right?"

"Yes. I love you too."

Olivia hung up the phone.

"Liv, did you just call Voight?"

"I did. He's going to take the kids to Chicago for a few days."

"Is that even a good idea?"

"He's great with Noah and Noah loves him so much. Like Hank said, Noah is practically his son anyway."

"Jesse can be pretty fussy sometimes."

"Rollins, the whole point is to keep the kids safe. They couldn't be any safer."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Hank made his reservation to go to New York and headed to the airport. Several hours later, he arrived and immediately went to SVU. As soon as he arrived, he went up.

"Hank!"

Noah ran over to Hank and gave him a hug.

"Hey, Buddy."

"Mommy said I go to your house."

"Yep. You and Jesse are coming with me. Hey, Babe."

"Hey, Sweetie."

Olivia went up to Hank and kissed him.

"Thanks for doing this."

"No problem."

"When is your return flight?"

"A few hours."

"That doesn't give us much time. Amanda and I will come get them after the case, which I'm hoping will be over quickly. I just want to spend some time with you."

"You have vacation coming up, right?"

"Yes."

"I do too so maybe we can take Noah somewhere."

"You planning to visit Olive and Daniel?"

"Not this summer. I don't want to go to Arizona in the summer. She's been talking about coming to visit me but she doesn't know when."

"I don't blame you for not wanting to go to Arizona in the summer. It's too hot."

"Can I see what was posted about you?"

"Yeah. Carisi, pull that up."

"Sure."

Carisi pulled up the website and then Hank looked at it, while shaking his head.

"Wow! I'm sorry you both have to go through this. It's not really anyone's business and like you said, women raise children on their own all the time."

"Thank you."

"No problem. You two about ready?"

"Yeah!"

"No! Mama?"

"It's ok, Baby. You know Sergeant Voight. Noah will be with you the whole time."

"Jesse, he's very sweet. See?"

Olivia gave Hank a kiss and then he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hug."

Hank picked up Jesse and hugged her.

"K."

"We'll be fine, Rollins."

"She's a feisty one sometimes."

"No different than you, Manda."

"Shut up, Fin!"

"He's right, you know."

"Shut up, Carisi. Give Fin and Carisi hugs."

Jesse gave Fin and Carisi hugs.

"Bye-bye, Fin. Bye-bye, Caisi."

"Bye, Cutie."

"Bye, baby girl."

Noah gave Fin and Carisi hugs as well.

"Bye, Uncle Fin. Bye, Uncle Sonny."

"Bye, little man."

"See ya, Noah."

Olivia and Amanda grabbed their jackets and walked out with Hank and the kids and put them in the car.

"Noah, be a good boy for Hank, ok?"

Ok, Mommy. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Jesse, be good."

"K, Mama."

Both Olivia and Amanda kissed their respective children.

"Bye, Jesse."

"Bye-bye, Livia."

"Bye, Noah."

"Bye, Auntie Mandy."

"Call me when you get to the house."

"I always do. Catch the bastard."

"We will. I love you."

"I love you too."

Olivia kissed Hank and then he got into the car. He then drove to the airport, while Olivia and Amanda went back upstairs to continue working on the case. A few hours later, the plane took off to Chicago. By the time they arrived in Chicago, both kids were asleep, Hank picked them both up and carried them off the plane before he went to get the luggage. He had called Erin to pick them up, so she met them in Baggage Claim.

"Hey."

"Hey. Can you take her?"

"Sure."

Hank handed Jesse to Erin, while he waited for the stuff. Noah woke up in the meantime.

"Are we here?"

"We are. Can you go stand by Erin, so I can get your stuff?"

"Ok."

Noah went over to Erin and took her hand. Hank got the stuff and they all went out to the SUV. Hank put the seats in and then Erin strapped them in. Hank and Erin got in.

"Hank, I'm hungry."

"Ok. We'll stop on the way home."

Jesse woke up and wasn't sure where she was until she saw Noah.

Hank started driving and found a McDonald's.

"Nuggies and fys."

"Me too."

The 4 of them went in and Erin took them to find a table while Hank went to get the food. After they ate, the kids played for a little bit and then Hank drove home. Once the kids were settled and Erin went home, Hank called Olivia after he put one of Daniel's DVD's in.

"Hey."

"Hey. We're at the house. We stopped at McDonald's on the way back."

"Did he eat?"

"Oh, yeah. She did too. They both had chicken mcnuggets and fries."

"Their favorite."

"They played for a little bit too."

"Good. I really appreciate you doing this. I owe you big time."

"And I intend to collect as soon as you get here."

"I don't doubt it."

"Noah wants to say hi."

"Ok."

Hank handed Noah his phone, so he could talk to Olivia. After Noah was done, Hank talked to her again before hanging up. Once the DVD was over, he took them up and got them ready for bed. Hank tried to put Jesse in the crib but she got mad.

"No!"

"What's wrong?"

"No baby. Big girl. No crib."

"Ok. I'm sorry."

Hank put her in the toddler bed with Noah and read them a story. By the time he was done, they were both snuggled together asleep. He kissed them both on top of their heads, took his phone out, took a picture and sent it to Olivia and Amanda. Hank went to get ready for bed and went to bed himself. Sometime during the night, both kids had crawled into bed with Hank. Erin arrived early and let herself in. She went upstairs and saw that both kids were snuggled next to Hank. She tried not to laugh. She took a picture and sent it to Olivia and Amanda. Then Hank woke up.

"What?"

"Noah and Jesse are snuggling with you."

"I guess they are. You took a picture, didn't you?"

"Yep and I sent it to Liv and Amanda."

"Figures."

Erin got a reply to her pic.

"Liv's jealous."

"Why?"

"Hard to say. What are you 3 up to today?"

"I have no idea. I guess I'll see what they want to do."

Hank's phone rang.

"Guess who that is?"

"Your wife."

"What wife?"

Hank answered the phone.

"Hey, Babe."

"Nice picture."

"Thanks. So, you're jealous, huh?"

"Yeah. A little bit. I wish I was there snuggling with you."

"You do, huh?"

"Yep. Do you ever think about getting married again?"

"I do."

Hank got up, went into the bathroom and shut the door.

"I've been doing some thinking. I want us closer together and I know you're the one I want to be with. You and Noah are my family now. I've been thinking about retiring. That way, you can continue working for however long you plan on working for and I can be at home with Noah."

"I love that idea! Ever since we got together, I have thought of nothing but becoming your wife."

"Good. Maybe I can take the kids shopping today."

"Sounds like a plan. I need to go."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too."

Hank hung up the phone and then he went back out to the bedroom. Noah and Jesse weren't in bed, so he figured they were downstairs with Erin. He went down and Erin was fixing breakfast for all of them. Hank took a shower before Erin headed to work and then he got the kids dressed. After the kids were dressed, Hank took them to the District. When they arrived, Hank got them out of the SUV and they went in.

"Hey, Hank."

"Hey, Trudy."

"Hi Noah."

"Hi."

"Who's this little cutie?"

"This is Jesse, Amanda Rollins' daughter."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"There's a surprise upstairs for you?"

"It can't be Olivia because I just talked to her."

"No, it's not Olivia."

Hank went upstairs and saw Olive and Daniel.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Papa!"

"Hey, Buddy!"

"Hank, I need a favor."

"What?"

"I need to go out of town for a family emergency and my sister is going too. I don't want to take Daniel, so can he stay with you?"

"Absolutely."

"Thanks. I need to get back to the airport."

"Stay here, you three."

Olive kissed Daniel and then Hank went with Olive to get Daniel's things. He put his car seat in his SUV along with his bag and then Hank went back upstairs. Jesse was sitting in Hank's chair and the boys were sitting in the chairs in front of Hank's desk.

"Jesse, are you in charge?"

"Yeah."

"Papa, fire trucks."

"We can put that on the schedule. I need to go shopping for something."

"What?"

"Jewelry."

"For Mommy?"

"Yep. How would you like be to become your daddy?"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Noah gave Hank a big hug.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Hank introduced everyone to Jesse and then they left to go to the Jeweler. While Hank was picking out the perfect ring for Olivia with the help of Noah, Jesse and Daniel, SVU had just finished their case, so Olivia and Amanda made reservations to fly to Chicago. Before they left, Olivia called Erin to see if she could pick them up at the airport. She wanted to surprise Hank. Erin agreed. After they left the Jeweler, Hank took the kids out to lunch before going over to the Fire Station. Hank got everyone out of the SUV and went in.

"Hey, Hank."

"Hey. You remember Noah, right?"

"Of course. Hey, Noah."

"Hi."

"This is Jesse Rollins, Amanda's daughter."

"Hi Jesse."

"Hi."

"Hey, Daniel."

"Hi."

"They boys want to hang out for a while if that's ok."

"That's sound like a plan. Come on, guys."

Noah and Daniel went with Matt, Kelly and the other guys.

"Come on, Jesse. You can hang out with us."

"K."

Jesse went with Gabby, Sylvie and Stella. Hank took pictures of the boys and then he pulled the ring out of his pocket to look at it.

"Hank."

"Wallace."

"Are you planning to propose to Olivia?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm also planning to retire once we do get married. I know I want to be with her all the time and I am crazy about Noah."

"Can I see it?"

"Sure."

Hank showed Wallace the ring.

"That is absolutely beautiful."

"Thanks."

After they were done at the Fire Station, Hank took them to Navy Pier. Erin had gone to the airport to pick up Olivia and Amanda.

"Hey, ladies."

"Hey."

"Hank has Daniel now too. Olive had a family emergency and she didn't want to take Daniel."

"Poor Hank!"

"He's up to something."

"He usually is."

Erin called Hank to see where he was and he told her they were at Navy Pier. Erin drove to Navy Pier and then she found out they were at the Children's Museum. Erin dropped them off and they went to find Hank and the kids. They found them and Olivia put her arms around Hank.

"Hey!"

"Hi. I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Hank kissed Olivia.

"Rollins, can you watch them for a little while?"

"Definitely."

"Hi Mommy!"

"Hey, Baby. Hi Daniel."

"Hi."

Hank took Olivia's hand and then they went to get tickets for the Ferris Wheel. They got on and took their ride.

"Olivia."

"Yeah."

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

Hank put the ring on Olivia's finger and then they kissed as they overlooked the city. After their ride was over, they went to find Amanda and the kids.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Hank and I are engaged."

"Liv, congratulations!"

"Thanks."

Noah hugged both of them and then they looked around some more before they went back to Hank's. Amanda stayed in the one bedroom with Jesse and then Daniel and Noah shared the other room. All 3 kids went down for their naps and Amanda went down to watch TV, while Hank and Olivia celebrated their engagement. Hank told is squad that he and Olivia were engaged and that he was planning to retire to be with Olivia and Noah in New York. The weekend went by fast as they usually did. This particular visit made it even harder for Olivia to leave but they would be together forever soon enough.

 **Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**


	21. Mother's Day

**A/N: I realize there have been issues with the site and story alerts, so if you haven't read it already, I posted Chapter 20 to this story and Chapter 35 to Townhouse Incident – The Crossover. As always, I don't own any of the characters.**

 **Mother's Day**

When Olivia married Hank and moved to Chicago, she knew that she would have new traditions for all holidays and Mother's Day would be no different. Until Noah came into her life, Olivia never really did much for Mother's Day but even though she never had the best relationship with Serena, she'd visit her grave as often as she could. She missed her more than she thought she would. She would even take Noah to the cemetery.

This Mother's Day was different. It was her first one as a wife, a stepmother and a grandma. While she never knew Justin, she had become close to both Olive and Daniel. When Hank found out that Erin was his daughter, nothing had changed between her and Erin. In fact, she always referred to both Erin and Olive as her girls and they both had a better relationship with her than they did with their own mothers.

Hank knew she missed her former squad terribly since moving to Chicago. She continued working as part of Intelligence but she handled the sexual assault cases and as always, she had to keep her husband in line. Olivia had gotten into work after everyone else as they had to handle a case in the early morning hours. The squad had come back from a case and Hank had walked into their shared office.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"What's wrong?"

"It's almost Mother's Day and I have been thinking about my mom a lot lately. I know we didn't have the best relationship. I still miss her and she's been gone a while now. It makes me sad sometimes. Sometimes I wish she could have been around to meet Noah."

"Come here. You know I hate seeing you sad."

Olivia got up and went over to Hank. He wrapped his arms around her and held her. Then he pulled something out of the pocket of his leather jacket.

"What's this?"

"Plane tickets."

"I see that. Why?"

"Oh, I don't know. I thought my beautiful wife would like to spend Mother's Day in New York. I know how much you miss it."

"You're too much. You know that?"

"That's what you keep telling me. This is for the 6 of us. Olive and Daniel are flying in from Phoenix and then they will fly with us to New York. I thought you might still want to do some of your traditions for Mother's Day like visiting your mom's grave. Fin made reservations for 10 of us at your favorite restaurant on Sunday."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Olivia kissed Hank.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

After they got through the day and picked up Noah from the sitter, they went home and got their things together. Erin came to the house and left her car there, so Hank drove to the airport. After they arrived and got checked in, Hank looked to see if the flight from Phoenix had arrived yet and it just had. Hank texted Olive and told her they would meet them after security. They went through security and then waited for Olive and Daniel before continuing to the gate. They saw them coming through security.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Papa! Gama! Noah! Auntie!"

"Hey, Daniel."

Daniel ran over to Hank and gave him a big hug. Hank picked him up and then he was at the right height to kiss Olivia and Erin. He put him down and then he hugged Noah. Olive hugged everyone and then they all headed to the gate to wait for their flight.

"How was he on the flight?"

"Pretty good actually."

"Good."

"Mommy, will we get to see Lucy?"

"Probably."

"Jesse too?"

"Uncle Fin made dinner reservations for 10 of us, so that includes Jesse."

"Yay!"

"What are the sleeping arrangements?"

"We have adjoining rooms."

"Boys in one room and girls in the other?"

"No. Parents in one room and kids in the other."

"Oh, yay! I get to share a bed with my 3-year old brother!"

Hank gave Erin a look.

"I still think that it would be better if it was boys in one room and girls in the other."

"I'm paying for this trip, so I get to sleep with Olivia. How about that?"

"Are you two seriously fighting over who gets to sleep in the same room with me?"

"She started it."

"Henry Voight, just stop it right now!"

Erin looked at Hank and stuck out her tongue.

"Keep it up, Erin and you'll be looking for another job."

"You wouldn't dare! You are an ass!"

"Don't say that word, Erin. That's a bad word. It's not nice. Mommy says to say nice words."

"Erin, listen to your brother and don't talk to your father like that."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to him."

"Sorry, Daddy."

"It's ok, kiddo. If this is about you and Halstead, you'll get back together soon."

"Honestly, I don't care if we do or not."

"Yeah, you do."

"What happened with you and Jay?"

"It turns out, he was married and he thought he was divorced but she never signed the papers. She brought him a new set of papers to sign because she said she was going to marry someone else. He signed them but she still hasn't. She told him she still loves him. He moved out of the apartment and in with his brother."

"Oh, wow! I'm sorry to hear that."

"Thanks."

Erin had tears running down her cheeks.

"The only thing that seems to be going right for me lately is my family. I suck at relationships."

"I used to say the same thing. It took me how many tries before I found the one that was not only willing to put up with me for the rest of my life but also understood my job. You have that with Jay whether he's married or not."

"I guess."

"Come here, kid."

Erin went over to Hank and put her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her and Noah crawled up on her lap. A little later, they boarded the plane and then it took off for New York. Several hours later, they arrived in New York, got the luggage and went to get the rental, which Olivia offered to drive. As soon as they left the car rental place and started heading to the Plaza Hotel, they got stuck in traffic.

"Is this the reason Olivia offered to drive?"

"She knows all the short cuts. That's why."

Someone cut Olivia off, so she blew the horn but the other driver gave her the finger.

"That's nice."

"Admit it, you miss this."

"Not really."

They got through the tie up and then they arrived at the hotel. They got checked in and went up to their rooms. Hank and Olivia's room had a king size bed and the other room had two queen size beds. There was a knock at the adjoining door, so Hank opened it. Noah came running in and jumped up on their bed with Daniel not too far behind.

"Can we sleep here?"

"Not tonight. Go get ready for bed and we'll come in to say goodnight."

"Ok."

The boys went back into their room and Erin and Olive got them ready for bed. Hank and Olivia went into the other room to tuck Noah in. They kissed both boys and then they hugged Erin and Olive before they went back into their room and shut and locked the door.

"Alone at last."

"I like the sound of that."

They got on the bed and started kissing. Olivia started unbuttoning Hank's shirt and then heard her phone ring.

"Don't answer that."

"I wasn't planning on it."

They continued kissing, undressed each other and then they made love. Afterwards they were holding each other and Olivia checked her phone.

"It's Fin wanting to know if we wanted to meet them for breakfast in the morning."

"Sure."

Olivia texted Fin back and then she and Hank fell asleep in each other's arms. The next morning, Hank and Olivia got up and took a shower, since they didn't know what time they were meeting Fin, Rollins, Carisi and Jesse. While they were in the shower, Fin texted her back and told her what time. After they were out of the shower, Olivia texted Fin back confirming that the time was fine and then once they got dressed, they knocked on the adjoining door. Erin answered it.

"What?"

"Good morning to you too. We're meeting Fin, Rollins, Carisi and Jesse for breakfast at 8."

"Ok. As soon as Olive gets out of the shower, I'll get in there."

"Morning, Mommy. Morning, Daddy."

"Morning, Baby."

"Morning, Buddy."

"Papa! Gama!"

"Morning, Sweetie."

"We're having breakfast with Fin, Amanda, Jesse and Sonny this morning."

"Yay! What about Rafi?"

"Uncle Fin didn't mention him."

Olive got out of the shower and then Erin went in. Hank and Olivia got the boys dressed and took them into their room, so Olive and Erin could finish getting ready. Once everyone was ready, they went to meet everyone for breakfast. Everyone arrived at the same time and that also included Barba and Lucy.

"Hey!"

"Hey, Fin."

"Noah!"

"Jesse!"

Noah let go of Hank's hand and ran to give Jesse and hug.

"Lucy!"

"Hey, Noah."

Noah gave Lucy a hug as well.

"Liv, you look great. Marriage seems to be agreeing with you."

"Thanks. It's been amazing so far."

Olivia hugged everyone and then they went into the restaurant and got their table.

"So, how are things?"

"They're fine. Chief Dodds is being a pain in the you know what though."

"That's nothing new."

They had their order taken and then Olivia went to the washroom. When she came out, she nearly crashed into Ed.

"Hey, Olivia."

"Hey, Ed."

"Things are good?"

"Yeah. You heard I got married, right?

"Yeah. You're where, Chicago now?"

"Yep. How's retirement?"

"It's great. I've been doing some traveling. Chicago is on my list of places to visit."

"Yeah, I love it."

"Does Noah like it?"

"He does. Why don't you stop over at our table and say hi?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

Ed followed Olivia to the table.

"Well, look who's here."

"Hi Tucker."

"Hey, Noah. How are you?"

"I'm good."

"You must be Hank. I'm Ed Tucker."

"Yes, I'm Hank. Good to meet you."

"You too."

"This is my daughter, Erin, my daughter-in-law, Olive and my grandson, Daniel."

"Nice to meet you."

"Daddy, I have to go potty."

"Ok."

Hank got up, kissed Olivia and took Noah to the bathroom.

"I should go. I need to meet someone. It was nice to see you again, Olivia and it was nice meeting the rest of you."

Ed left in a hurry.

"Someone's jealous."

"I think so."

"That was the IAB guy?"

"Yep. Don't ask me why I became involved with him because I don't have an answer."

Hank and Noah came back just as the food arrived.

"Did Tucker leave?"

"Yeah. I think he was a little jealous because I've moved on."

"Liv, we have to say, you seem so much happier since you've been with Voight than you did in the year you were with Tucker."

"That's because I am. I kept trying to convince myself that I was happy with him but honestly, I didn't know what I wanted. I hated what that did to my friendships with the 4 of you but you stuck with me through it all. Not to mention the feelings I had for a certain Chicago Sergeant. Thank you all for putting up with me."

"You're welcome, Liv. We all knew you felt somethin' for Voight."

"You did, huh?"

"Oh yeah! It was so obvious."

"Yeah, all of us noticed it too. I'm so glad it finally happened between you two."

"So am I."

"Me too."

Everyone ate and then they all went to the Zoo. The Voight Family headed back to the hotel and went swimming and stayed there for dinner. Everyone went to bed and then Hank got up early as did Erin, so they could order a special Mother's Day breakfast for Olivia and Olive. Hank went out and found flowers for both of them and Hank picked some up for Serena's grave as well. After he came back and breakfast arrived, the boys got their mothers up and everyone ate breakfast. After breakfast, everyone got ready and then they went to the cemetery. Olivia took the flowers, walked to her mother's grave and knelt down.

"Hey, Mom. Happy Mother's Day! I know I haven't been around much lately. I finally got married and Noah and I moved to Chicago. Hank is so amazing, Mom. I know I was a big disappointment to you most of my life and we never really had much of a relationship but I want you to know that I love you and still do. I do miss you too. I'm sorry if you thought I ruined your life and if I was the reason you drank. I just wanted you to love me and I wanted us to have a real mother-daughter relationship but I understand why we didn't because I was a reminder of what happened to you. Believe me, I get it."

Tears started falling down Olivia's face as she kissed her hand and touched Serena's gravestone. The rest of the family joined her. She stood up and buried her face in Hank's chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"This is my family, Mom. I wish you were here to meet them all."

Olivia handed Noah the flowers and he put them on the grave. Hank took Olivia's hand and they all headed back to the SUV. They went back to the hotel and went swimming for a while before they met Fin, Carisi, Amanda and Jesse for dinner. The next day, they went to the airport and Hank, Olivia, Erin and Noah said their goodbyes to Olive and Daniel, who had a flight from New York to Phoenix. Olive told Hank they would come back to Chicago to visit them soon. Everyone went their separate ways to wait for their respective flights.

 **Reviews and suggestions are appreciated as always.**


	22. The Wedding - Part 1

**A/N: This is a sequel to the chapter titled "Hank Babysits". I don't own any of the characters.**

 **The Wedding – Part 1**

Hank had done this before but why was he so nervous about getting married again? He loved Olivia, so that wasn't the problem. He was crazy about Noah. He had always hoped that when and if he decided to get married again, he'd at least have Justin by his side. That wasn't going to happen. Olivia was also nervous. She had been in many failed relationships in her life. She loved Hank and she knew he loved her. They were about to become a family, the exact thing she has always wanted. Until Hank came into their lives, she and Noah were a family but now, she also had Olive, Daniel and Erin. Sure, her family also consisted of her squad but it wasn't the same as having someone to go home to every night. She had Noah but she really wanted more. When she was with Ed, he had wanted to retire and wanted her to consider it too. She could never really see herself settling down with him let alone him being a stay at home dad. She never felt the connection with him that she had with Hank. Hank had decided to retire but he told her that she could continue working as long as she wanted to. He would stay home with Noah. They would still have Lucy, who was now also watching Jesse more regularly.

The big day was set for late summer at the Plaza Hotel. Olivia wanted a bigger wedding than she was letting on, so Hank wanted to make that happen. They had a Judge marrying them and Fin had even been able to contact people from her past that she would want at the wedding as a surprise, like Alex, Casey, Nick and his kids and he even got a hold of Elliot. He wasn't sure he'd be able to make it but he'd try his hardest to be there. He said he knows he owes everyone an explanation for the last 6 years.

The day before the wedding, most of the guests had arrived in New York. Fin new Elliot was planning to attend. Hank had gotten the Honeymoon Suite at the Plaza, so he was staying there for the night with Noah and Daniel, while Olivia stayed at their house with Erin, Olive, Amanda, Melinda and Jesse. Al, Antonio, Jay and Fin were standing up for Hank and Don was walking Olivia down the aisle. Hank was on his way down to the pool with the boys when he ran into Fin and Elliot.

"Hey, Uncle Fin."

"Hey, little man. Hey, Voight."

"Hey, Fin."

"Hank Voight, this is Elliot Stabler, Liv's former partner. Elliot Stabler, this is Hank Voight, Liv's fiancé. This is their son, Noah and their grandson, Daniel."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too. I've heard a lot about you from Olivia."

"That can't be good. She's probably mad at me for leaving without saying goodbye. I know that was wrong and I shouldn't have done it. I'm glad she finally found someone and I'm also glad she now has the family she has always wanted. How long have you two been together?"

"We've known each other for 2½ years and I started developing feelings for her when we first met but I wasn't sure she felt the same way about me. I live in Chicago. Until recently that is. She had feelings for me but wasn't sure we could make it work. She was with someone else for a year. They just weren't on the same page I guess and the next thing I know is that she showed up on my doorstep with Noah. She told me she's been in love with me all along and wanted to try to make this work. We've officially been together since February. We started seeing each other just before Valentine's Day. We got engaged in May."

"Liv always got herself into strange relationships."

"This one beat them all. She was with Tucker."

"Wait, what? Ed Tucker as in the Rat Squad?"

"The one and only."

"Why?"

"Who knows? Most of the time, she doesn't even know why. He seemed to treat her ok but it didn't sit well with me. I knew she had felt somethin' for Voight, so I couldn't understand why she'd be in a relationship with someone like Tucker anyway. I kept my mouth shut or I'd get told to mind my own business. She wasn't truly happy like she is now."

"Well, I'm glad she isn't marrying Tucker."

"Me too. Rollins, Carisi, Barba and I thought about sittin' her down and trying to talk some sense into her. We had even thought about joining forces with Detective Lindsay from Chicago to get her and Voight to realize they wanted to be together."

"I heard about the William Lewis thing and I wanted to reach out to her then but being with the FBI, it wasn't so easy. I do a lot of undercover work and usually it is one case after another. I put in for some time off, so I could be here for this. I feel like the biggest jerk in the world for not keeping in contact with any of you for 6 years but most especially, Liv. We're partners for 12 years and after I shot and killed Jenna Fox in the Squad Room, I basically shut everyone out because I couldn't deal with it. I feel bad enough about what happened. She had already killed Sister Peg, I wasn't about to let her kill Liv too."

"It took her a while to get over it. How's the family?"

"They're good. Kathy and I did divorce but we're still friends. I have Eli as often as I possibly can. She understands how my job works and that I'm not always going to be able to take Eli the weekends I'm supposed to. She's flexible with the time I see him."

"Are you in New York?"

"Pretty much. I do spend quite a bit of time in DC as well. I'm actually bringing Eli to the wedding if that's ok."

"That's fine. I think she'll be happy to see you."

"Is she staying at the hotel?"

"No. She's staying at our house."

"I'd love to see her."

"If I can find someone to watch the boys at the pool, I'll take you out there."

"That would be great. So, you a cop too?"

"Yeah. We didn't start out on the right foot when we met. I tend to lose my temper with perps sometimes. She mentioned that her former partner did that."

"Yep. That would be me."

Hank took the boys to the pool and the group from Intelligence, Antonio and Mouch said they would watch them. Hank went up to change and then he drove to the house. All the women, including Casey, Alex, Trudy and Kim were all out by the pool having drinks. Hank came outside first.

"Uh oh! Look who's here, Liv."

"Hey, Honey!"

"Hey. I have a surprise for you."

"For me?"

"Of course."

"Where are the boys?"

"With Olinsky, Halstead, Dawson, Ruzek, Atwater and Mouch."

"That would be a sight to see."

"What's my surprise?"

"This was all Fin's doing just like Alex and Casey were."

"I'm glad for that."

"We are too. We wouldn't miss this for anything."

Hank went back to the house and then came back out with Fin and Elliot. Olivia could not believe what she was seeing.

"El?"

"Hey, Liv."

Olivia got up and went to give Elliot a hug.

"You're here!"

"I am. I know I should have called you sooner but I just couldn't deal with what had happened. I'm sorry."

"I get it. I just didn't know if you were dead or alive."

"I'm still kickin'. I'm working for the FBI now and I do a lot of undercover. I'm still here in New York but I do go to DC quite a bit."

"How's the family?"

"Everyone is good. Kathy and I got divorced but we're still friends and she is pretty flexible with my schedule when I see Eli. I'm bringing him with me to the wedding."

"Did you meet Noah?"

"I did. Cute kid."

"Thanks. El, this is Hank's daughter, Erin Lindsay, his daughter-in-law, Olive, Amanda Rollins and her daughter, Jesse, Trudy Platt and Kim Burgess. Erin is a Detective with Hank's former Unit, Trudy is a Sergeant in Chicago, Kim is a Patrol Officer but she has spent time in Intelligence and Amanda is one of my Detectives. This is my former partner, Elliot Stabler."

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

"I've heard a lot about you from Liv."

"Amanda transferred from Atlanta after you left."

"Ok. So, you're a Lieutenant now I heard?"

"Yes."

"Things have really changed."

"Yep. Fin's a Sergeant."

"As he should be. Good for you, Fin."

"I don't like it."

"Well, you are in charge when I'm on my honeymoon."

"Where are you goin' anyway?"

"Aruba. Amanda and Jesse are staying here with Noah and then Lucy will stay with both of them while Amanda is at work. Lucy will have to take him to Preschool."

"Fin tells me you dated Tucker for about a year."

"I did. I don't know what I was thinking. We are still friends and he is coming to the wedding, so please behave yourself."

"Ok. For you."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Trevor arrived at the house with the official papers for the adoption.

"Hank, you are a hard guy to track down. I thought you were staying at the hotel."

"I am."

"I thought you might like this before the wedding."

Trevor handed Hank the papers.

"Is it official?"

"Yep."

"Yay! Noah finally has a daddy and in less than 24 hours, I will finally have a husband."

Olivia put her arms around Hank and gave him a kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"We should celebrate."

"We will tomorrow."

"Hey, Langan."

"Stabler. Alex, Casey, how are you both?"

"Great. You coming to the wedding?"

"Oh yeah. Olivia and I are friends now. I gave up being a Defense Attorney to help her with the adoption."

"Wow! Impressive. Which one of us are you taking to the wedding?"

"Excuse me? I didn't know I was taking either of you."

"Come on, Langan!"

"I'll tell you what, you take one and I'll take the other one. As long as you don't mind my son tagging along."

"Case, you can go with Trevor and I'll go with Elliot."

"Works for me."

"I guess it can't hurt. Would it be ok if I danced with the Bride?"

"Yeah, me too."

"You'll have to ask Hank."

"It's fine. I'll probably have to share you with most of the men there. I know Fin, Carisi, Cragen, Munch and Ed want to dance with you too and Amaro is coming with his two kids."

"This could be interesting. My two former partners are meeting for the first time and they both can't stand my ex. Of course, most people can't."

"Liv, maybe when you get back and I have time, we can have lunch or something."

"That sounds like a plan. Maybe we can have you over for dinner."

"That sounds great."

"I should probably get back and see what trouble the boys have gotten into."

"If I know Daniel, he's causing a lot of trouble. He's just like his daddy."

"Oh yeah."

"He's just like his Papa."

"That too."

Hank gave Olivia a dirty look and then she started laughing as she kissed him

" Justin would have been so proud of him."

"I know he would have."

"I'll walk you to the SUV."

Hank gave Erin and Olive kisses on their cheeks and then he took Olivia's hand as the 4 of them walked to the front of the house.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Definitely. Call me later if you want."

"I'm sure I will."

Olivia kissed Hank and then the 3 of them got into the SUV.

"Good to see you, Liv."

"You too, El."

Hank opened the window and kissed Olivia again before he left and headed back to the hotel. After a while, Trudy and Kim left to go back to the hotel as well and Olivia called Hank before going to bed.

 **To be continued…**


	23. The Wedding - Part 2

**A/N: This is the continuation to the last chapter. I don't own any of the characters.**

 **The Wedding – Part 2**

Whatever nerves Olivia was feeling the day before the wedding, were gone by the time she got up the next morning. She was so excited that she was going to be Hank's wife. She was also glad that Elliot was going to be there to share her special day with her. She got out of bed and went downstairs to make coffee. Melinda had already been up, so she made it.

"Morning, Mel."

"Morning. I made coffee."

"Great. Thank you."

"Sure. How do you feel about Elliot being around for your wedding?"

"I'm glad. I wasn't exactly sure how I would react if I ever saw him again but it went better than I anticipated. I just hope he and Nick don't start something with Ed. I have a feeling they both will. I don't want anything ruining today. I just want to marry the man I truly love. If I hadn't been so stubborn, maybe we could have been married before now."

"Let me ask you this. If you and Tucker broke up because you weren't on the same page regarding your future and he wanted to retire but you weren't ready to join him, what happens if Hank had asked you to do the same exact thing?"

"He didn't though."

"I know but what if he had?"

"I still would have said I wasn't ready because I'm not. Hank told me I can work as long as I want to but he also wants me to take time off, so we can go on trips. He wants to go visit Olive and Daniel in Arizona and he wants to visit Erin and everyone else in Chicago. I'm fine with that and I want Hank to be happy. I know it was a big decision for him to make to leave his home and the people he considers to be his family to move here to be with me but he knows I appreciate it. Hank makes me happier than I have ever been. I'm glad Ed is still a part of my life and he accepts that I'm with Hank. I just couldn't see myself having a future with him nor could I see him doing the full-time dad stuff with Noah."

"It's amazing how different he does seem to be now. Honestly, I thought you felt something for Hank during the Yates trial."

"I did. The stuff Yates was saying about Hank was really getting to me. I know he has a hotheaded streak in him but he would never hurt anyone the way Yates was saying he did. I don't blame him for threatening Yates the way he did."

"He went to the holding cell after the trial or something?"

"Yep. He told me he had done it."

"I'm glad you're happy, Liv."

"Thanks. Me too. I could barely handle being in a relationship with someone in the same city but I never expected to find my true love in another city about 800 miles away from home."

Everyone else came downstairs.

"Morning, Liv."

"Morning."

"You ready for today?"

"Oh yeah! More than I have ever been ready for anything in my life."

They found something for breakfast and then they all took their showers before they went to the Salon to get their hair and nails done. Once they got back and started getting ready, Olivia was starting to get nervous. Erin left first to help Hank get the boys ready and then Melinda, Amanda and Jesse left leaving Olive with Olivia until Don arrived in the limo. He rang the doorbell and Olive let him in.

"I think she's ready. They left me here. Erin went to help out Hank with the boys and Amanda and Melinda just left with Jesse. OLIVIA."

"I'M ON MY WAY."

Olivia came out of the bedroom and came downstairs.

"Wow! Liv, you look absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you."

"You ready?"

"I am."

Olivia, Don and Olive got into the limo and headed to the hotel. When they arrived, they were met by Erin, Noah, Daniel, Amanda, Jesse and Melinda.

"Liv, you look gorgeous."

"Thank you. Noah Voight, you look so handsome."

"Thank you, Mommy. You look very pretty."

"Thank you, sweet boy. Look at you, Daniel. You look so handsome in your tux."

"Tank you, Gama."

"You look like such a big boy, Daniel."

"Tank you, Mama. Me hamsome."

"Yes, you definitely are."

"Papa hamsome."

"He is, huh?

"Yeah."

"Oh yeah. He cleans up quite nicely. They all do."

"Me pincess."

"Yes, Jesse, you look like a princess."

"Does she know what she's doing?"

"Oh, I hope so. I'll walk down with her and help her."

"Ok. Good."

"They're ready to start."

Noah and Daniel started down the aisle first and then Melinda and Olive headed down. Amanda walked with Jesse and helped her with the flower petals. Erin headed down and then Don brought Olivia down. She took Hank's arm and then the ceremony started. When it came time for them to exchange vows, Olivia handed Erin her bouquet and took Hank's hands. After the vows, they exchanged rings. The Judge pronounced them husband and wife and they kissed. After the Judge introduced Mr. and Mrs. Henry Voight to everyone and everyone applauded, Hank picked up Noah and the 3 of them headed up the aisle as an official family followed by the rest the wedding party. When Erin, Olive and Daniel got to them, they shared a family moment before hugging the rest of their wedding party. The wedding party went by carriage to Central Park, where they had some of their pictures taken before heading back to the hotel for the reception. The newlyweds made their entrance and then more pictures were taken before they started talking with the guests. Ed had seen both Elliot and Nick but avoided both of them.

"Liv, congratulations!"

"Thanks, El. Hi Eli."

"Hi Olivia. Congratulations."

"Thank you. This is my husband, Hank. Hank, this is Elliot's son, Eli."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"El, have you met Nick Amaro yet?"

"No, I have not."

"I am going to go introduce them."

"Ok. I'll be around somewhere."

"Ok."

Olivia kissed Hank and then she took Elliot to meet Nick. They ran into Ed on the way.

"Tucker."

"Stabler."

They shook hands and then Ed went to talk to Hank.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Nah."

They got to where Nick was and he was talking to Amanda, Jesse, Carisi, Fin, Barba, Don and Munch.

"Liv, congratulations."

"Thank you. It's good to see the 3 of you."

"You too."

"Nick Amaro, this is Elliot Stabler. Elliot, this is Nick Amaro."

"Good to meet you."

"Yeah, you too. I've heard a lot about you from Liv. These are my kids, Gil and Zara."

"Nice to meet you both."

"You too."

"Maria sends her best and so does my mom."

"Tell them thank you."

"I will."

"El, this is Rafael Barba, the ADA and Dominick Carisi, one of my Detectives. Barba and Carisi, this is my former partner, Elliot Stabler."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

Hank came over with Ed.

"Amaro."

"Tucker."

"Hank, these 2 are Nick's kids, Gil and Zara. Gil and Zara, this is my husband, Hank."

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Liv, I hear you dated this guy for about a year."

"I did."

"What's up with that?"

"He and I grew to respect each other and it just kind of happened. We weren't on the same page with things and I was starting to realize that I had feelings Hank."

"It took you how long to realize that? Liv, we all know you had feelings for the guy during the Yates thing."

"I know I did. I just couldn't admit it. Now he's stuck with me."

"I can't think of anyone else I'd rather be stuck with."

"Me neither. I love you."

"I love you too."

The dancing started and Hank and Olivia had their first dance as they shared kisses. Everyone else joined in. Olivia then danced with Don, while Hank danced with Erin. Everyone did more dancing before dinner. Al and Erin did their toasts as Best Man and Maid of Honor. After dinner, they had more dancing and then Hank and Olivia cut the cake and fed it to each other. By the time the night was over, Olivia had danced with all the men, who had been a part of her life including the guys from Chicago. She also had more dances with Hank and one of those dances they had Noah and Daniel dancing with them. Lucy left with the kids, so Amanda and Olive could stay a while longer. Hank and Olivia had snuck out and went up to the room. When they got up there, Hank picked her up, carried her over the threshold and into the bedroom after they put the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door.

"Alone at last."

"Today was perfect."

"Yes, it certainly was. I am so happy."

"I am too."

They undressed each other and made love for the first time as husband and wife before falling asleep in each other's arms. Back downstairs, Nick had sent his kids up to the room to go to bed and Eli was out like a light.

"I think today went very well."

"Yes, it sure did."

"Elliot, it was so good to see you."

"Yeah, you too, Munch. I would love to have us all get together more often. I shouldn't have stayed away as long as I did and I really regret it."

"Stabler, what are you doing now?"

"I'm with the FBI and I do a lot of undercover. I'm not always available my weekends with my son but my ex is pretty flexible."

"How old is he now?"

"He's 9 almost 10."

"Zara is a little older than him and my son is a teenager. I'm not looking forward to her being a teenager though. She's feisty now."

"I've dealt with the teenage years before. Eli is the youngest of 5. We have two older girls and a set of twins, which is a boy and a girl. They'll be 25 next year, which I am having trouble believing."

"Dickie and Lizzie will be 25? No way!"

"Yep. My oldest is in her 30's already and the other one is in her late 20's. I'm getting old."

"Any grandkids?"

"Yep. The older two. Dickie got married on New Year's Eve and Lizzie is getting married next spring in Hawaii. We're both happy with their spouses or future spouse. You remember how feisty Maureen used to be with me, right?"

"Yeah."

"She has a daughter who's just like her."

"How old is she?"

"She's 5 and she thinks she knows everything. She starts Kindergarten soon."

"She's the oldest?"

"Yep. So far, we have all granddaughters. Maureen's girls are 5 and 3 and Kathleen has 1-year old twins."

"Lizzie is getting married in Hawaii?"

"Yeah. Her fiancé's parents have money and they are paying for all of us to fly out there. It's just going to be the families though. His parents are great people. They live in The Hamptons. They're the opposite of our family and have 3 boys and 2 girls. Todd is also a twin."

"Your other kids aren't married to his siblings, are they?"

"No. Lizzie met Todd and Megan in college. She and Megan were roommates and then Megan thought Lizzie would be perfect for her brother, so she introduced them. They've been together ever since."

"Wow! That's great."

"I can't keep track of them sometimes. I have a hard enough time keeping up with Eli's soccer and baseball games. How old is Noah?"

"He's 3. He'll be 4 in a few months."

"He's adopted?"

"Yeah. She loves every minute of bein' a mom. It's hard sometimes. He had the measles when he was a year and a half and she had a hell of a time balancing her job and her son. She'd have Lucy, his nanny with him or Amaro's mom with him. The Case Worker didn't like Liv too much."

"How'd she end up with him?"

"I was representing his mother when she was arrested. She was a prostitute and an addict. If she wanted her son back, she had to get cleaned up. She was doing fine for a while and she was determined to get him back. She was murdered and he was about to be put in State custody. I took over as Counsel on his behalf in Family Court and Olivia had taken an interest in him. Judge Linden asked Olivia if she was interested in fostering him and of course she said she was. I helped her throughout the entire process and she came to me when Hank wanted to adopt him."

"One of the pimps we arrested turned out to be Noah's biological father after Melinda found a match in the DNA. Liv was torn as to whether or not she should say something but she didn't want her relationship with Noah to be based on a lie. "

"She came to me and told me that the case SVU had against Johnny D had nothing to do with her adopting Noah. She wanted to make sure that I knew about it before the trial started and I told her that as far as I was concerned, it wasn't a problem. "

"I do remember hearing about that case. He started shooting at the Courthouse or something?"

"Yep. He shot the Court Officer and Judge Barth, he killed another Court Officer and then I killed him after he shot me in the knee and abdomen. The bullet hit me in the liver. Because of my knee injury and the therapy I had to do, I ended up retiring from the NYPD at ¾ of my pay. It beat being on desk duty indefinitely. There was nowhere for me to go anyway. When Liv took the Lieutenant's exam, I said I'd take the Sergeant's exam because Fin didn't want it but after she talked to Tucker, the NYPD wouldn't have promoted me. Too many anger issues."

That was me too. I shot and killed a girl and I couldn't deal with it, which is why I put my papers in. I should have contacted Liv long before now. I'm really happy for her though. He seems like a great guy."

"I'm glad he was willing to retire and move here. I wasn't ready to take over SVU by myself."

"Tucker, are you retired now?"

"Yeah. I retired at the end of June."

"Any plans?"

"Right now, I'm just taking it easy. I have been getting to know Hank better. It hasn't been as awkward as I thought it would be. I still care about her but I am glad she finally told him how she felt about him."

"You knew?"

"Yeah. It was a little obvious."

"You seem like you've mellowed quite a bit since I last saw you."

"Yeah, I agree."

"I left IAB a little over a year ago. I was with Hostage Negotiation for a while and then I went to Conviction Integrity. I should have stayed with Hostage Negotiation."

"You were investigated for something over a year ago, right?"

"Yeah. I told Olivia I didn't want her to get involved with it and to let me fight my own battles but she supported me through it, which I really appreciated. She almost lost her job with SVU because of that case, which is why I didn't want her involved. We didn't disclose our relationship and Barba found out about it, so he went to 1PP. I was on leave and she was transferred out of SVU until the case was over. I thought about putting my papers in then."

"Was Liv the reason you left IAB?"

"Pretty much. I joined IAB because I had a hard time trusting people and being in that position confirmed that. All those times I threatened Olivia's job was me doing my job. I didn't think she really killed that Van Dyne guy but the evidence said otherwise. She knows that I was just doing my job. That was why I always came down so hard on you and Amaro every time you both did something wrong."

I probably should have learned to control my temper."

"Me too."

"Just like I never actually thought Rollins killed that Jeff guy."

"It's just not me. Yes, I had a gambling problem but I would never kill someone just to make money. Now I just want to do right by my daughter."

"You've done a great job with her, Rollins."

"Thanks."

Everyone continued talking and then they either went home or up to their rooms. The next morning, Hank and Olivia woke up earlier than they needed to and made love before taking their shower and getting ready to go. Once they got to the airport, they called the Erin and talked to her, Olive and the boys. A few hours later, the flight left for Aruba and then everyone else that was leaving headed to the airport for their flights.

 **Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**


	24. Broken Trust

**A/N: This kind of follows after the season finale of PD. I don't own any of the characters.**

 **Broken Trust**

It was a hard decision for Hank but he knew he had to let Erin go to New York. The only thing that helped make the decision easier was the fact that he knew Olivia would keep an eye on her. He and Olivia hadn't had much time together lately. They both had crazy jobs and sometimes neither one could get the time to get away. Hank really wanted to spend some quality time with the woman he loved and the little boy he loved like his own son. He made arrangements and then flew to New York for the weekend. He got there in the afternoon on Friday, so he decided to head to the Precinct after he checked into the hotel. What he wasn't expecting, was what he found out when he got there. He had been under the assumption that Erin had taken the job with the FBI but she had really been working for SVU the entire time.

"What the hell are you doing here, Erin?"

"The job with the FBI didn't work out and instead of coming back to Chicago, Liv gave me a job."

"Just when were you planning to tell me? I don't appreciate being lied to."

"What difference does it make, Hank?"

"It makes a lot of difference."

Hank went into Olivia's office.

"Hank, what brings you here?"

"I expected better from you. You should have told me that you were giving her a job when the other one conveniently didn't work out?"

"Why are you so upset by this? You told me to keep an eye on her, so I am."

"You could have told me."

"She asked me not to for right now. Don't be mad at me."

"How can I not be? You broke my trust."

"How can you say that?"

"Well, it's true. I can't be in a relationship with someone who lies to me. I'm done with you."

Hank left Olivia's office and the Precinct and headed to his hotel, got his stuff, checked out, got a cab and headed to the airport. Olivia came out of her office.

"Erin, you better hope I can fix this. This is your fault to begin with. If you hadn't asked me to keep this from him in the first place, things would be fine."

"What I do is none of his business."

"Yeah, technically, it is. He asked me to keep an eye on you."

"And you did. I didn't want him to know the other job didn't work out."

Olivia left the Precinct and headed to the hotel. She went to find out what room he was in but had been told that he had already checked out.

"Damnit!"

Olivia ran out of the hotel and headed to the airport. She had tears in her eyes and rolling down her cheeks all the way to the airport. She wanted to fix this more than anything. She hated when they fought. It was her fault to a certain extent. When she arrived, she checked to see where Hank's flight was. She went to security and flashed her badge. They let her through and she went to the gate where Hank's flight was. She saw him sitting by himself.

"We need to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you. What part of we're over don't you get?"

"This isn't all my fault."

"Oh, no? You still chose not to tell me. I can't trust you."

"Yes, you can. I didn't want to keep this from you."

"Yet you did."

"I'm sorry. It was stupid of me not to tell you that Erin was working for me and not the FBI."

"You said it, not me."

"Don't be such an ass."

"I came here wanting to be with you and Noah this weekend. How can I be with someone I don't trust?"

Erin and Fin showed up at the gate.

"Hank, don't be mad a Liv. If you're mad at anyone, it should be me. I'm the one that pretty much begged her not to say anything to you. I didn't want you to be disappointed in me again. The job didn't work out because I never gave it a chance. I wanted to come out here to work with Liv more than I wanted the job with the FBI. Other than you, there was nothing keeping me in Chicago. I know Jay wanted to propose because I had a long talk with Will and he told me. I just don't know that I can ever trust Jay again after he told me that he was married but never officially divorced. You're my family. I don't give a crap about Bunny and I should have let her rot in prison for what she did to Johnny. It's just that it took me a while to get over losing Nadia and then we lost Justin. He was more of a brother to me than Teddy ever was. I needed to get out of Chicago to start over. Every time I turn around, I'm being constantly reminded of Justin."

"How do you think I feel? Not only do I have those constant reminders of him but I also have constant reminders of Camille that includes Daniel. You and Daniel are the only family I have."

"Me too. I still think of us as family whether we are or not. I love you, Hank."

"I love you too, kid."

Hank got up and wrapped his arms around Erin.

"Are you ok with me working for Liv?"

"Yeah. I did tell her to keep an eye on you for me."

"So, we're ok?"

"Yeah, we are."

Olivia looked at Hank.

"Are we ok?"

"You're still trouble, Lieutenant."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Sergeant."

"Get your ass over here."

Olivia went over and wrapped her arms around Hank as he did the same to her. Then they kissed.

"Hank, I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"Then let's go home."

"Ok."

Hank grabbed his bag, which had all his stuff in it and then they all headed back to the Precinct. After Olivia got her stuff, she and Hank headed to her apartment to make the most of their weekend together.

 **Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**


	25. Father's Day

**A/N: Decided to write a one-shot for Father's Day. Enjoy! As always, I don't own any of the characters.**

 **Father's Day**

Father's Day for Hank last year had been low key because of Justin's death but so much had changed in the last year. He and Olivia officially got together shortly after Justin's death and had recently gotten married. He also officially adopted Noah. Olivia and Noah moved to Chicago after she retired and Erin had moved to New York for her new job. Olivia wanted to surprise her husband for Father's Day this year. She wanted to try to have the entire family together for a change. Olive was all for it, so she and Daniel were going to spend the entire weekend with them. Erin was going to try but she couldn't promise anything. Olivia told Olive she would pick them up at the airport. When she and Noah arrived, Olive and Daniel were already outside.

"Hey."

"Hey, Olivia."

"Hi, sweet boy."

"Hi."

"How was your flight?"

"Pretty good."

Olivia helped put the bags in the back, while Olive put Daniel in his seat.

"Hey, Noah."

"Hi."

"Noah!"

"Daniel!"

Olivia and Olive got in and then Olivia drove to the District. On the way, the boys had fallen asleep. When they arrived, she parked and then they got the boys out before heading inside.

"Hey, Trudy."

"Hey."

"Is he here?"

"He is but he's in a meeting with someone. His lawyer I think."

"Lawyer?"

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you went up."

"Thanks."

They went up and Trudy buzzed them in. Olivia couldn't help but wonder why Hank was talking to his lawyer. Hank had just walked out of his office when they got upstairs.

"Hank, I will get that drawn up for you as soon as possible."

"Thanks. I appreciate it."

Hank's lawyer left and then Hank pulled Olivia into his arms and kissed her.

"What did you do?"

"Why do I always have to do something?"

"Why was your lawyer here and what is he drawing up for you as soon as possible? Hank Voight, are you filing for a divorce?"

"No! Why the hell would you think that? He's redoing my Will. I'm still trying to get all the paperwork taken care of to add you and Noah to my insurance and all that other crap."

"Oh."

"I'm not filing for a divorce. We haven't been married all that long and I happen to be madly in love with you. You helped me to cope with losing Justin and you gave up everything in New York for me."

"I wanted to. I was spending more time here anyway and I didn't necessarily have the best breakup with Tucker as you know, since he kept saying that I was sleeping with you the entire time he and I were together. I still don't know what I was thinking when I started seeing him. You are clearly the one that makes me happy. You and I had had casual sex several times and I did feel more of a connection with you than I did with whatever it was that Tucker and I were doing. He never satisfied me the way you do. I don't regret ending things with him. I wanted what you and I had to be more and I'm glad you decided you did too. On several occasions, I wanted to come up with an excuse just to come here to see you. Noah was kind of confused about everything. He liked Ed but I sensed that Ed's lack of experience with children was putting a strain on their relationship. Ed had to try too hard with him. You've had a family and knew how to deal with him. You both took to each other from the moment you met."

"He's a good kid and you have done an amazing job with him."

"Thanks. That means a lot. It hasn't been easy. Being a single parent isn't easy."

"Tell me about it."

"I agree."

"Justin was 17 going on 18 when Camille died. He didn't handle her death very well but of course, neither did I. He just kept getting himself into more and more trouble even after he was released from prison. I took him to the Army Recruiting office and told him I'd see him in 4 years. A combination of the Army discipline and becoming a father helped him grow up quite a bit. I was really proud of him and I know I didn't tell him that enough."

"He knew. When I told him I was pregnant, he said he wanted to make you proud of him. He knew that you wanted us to be married before the baby was born and that was why you had given him Camille's engagement ring."

"She wanted him to have it. Before she died, she took it off, gave it to me and said she wanted Justin to give it to his future wife someday. She also told me that she didn't want me to spend the rest of my life alone and miserable. Just promise me that no matter what happens, I will always be a part of Daniel's life."

"You will. You are his only connection to his daddy. You've been more of a father to me than my own father ever was and I want you to be in his life. Both of you. Olivia, you're his grandma now."

"I don't have a problem with that. I just wish I had met Justin."

"I wish you had too."

Hank kissed Olivia and then the 5 of them left to head to the house. When they arrived, Hank carried the bags in and took them upstairs. The boys had woken up and wanted to play in the little pool. Olivia and Olive changed them into their swimsuits. Hank put his on as well and went to fill the pool up. He kept spraying the boys with the hose. Olivia and Olive changed and came outside as well.

"Daddy, spray Mommy!"

"Spray Gama, Papa."

"Don't even think about it!"

Hank sprayed it at her feet.

Olivia tried grabbing the hose from Hank but then he put the hose down her swimsuit and sprayed her.

"You ass!"

She got the hose away from him and did the same to him. Then she sprayed his face. They boys were laughing. The boys sprayed Olive a few time as well, so they all got into the fun before the boys played in the pool and everyone else relaxed in the sun. They all decided to go out for dinner and then came home and put the boys to bed. Erin had texted Olivia to tell her she was coming and she had an early flight.

The next morning, Olive got up with the boys and fixed breakfast for everyone. Before Hank and Olivia had gotten up, the doorbell rang. Olive went to answer it.

"Hey, Erin!"

"Hey!"

Erin hugged Olive and then they went back into the kitchen.

"Erin!"

"Hey, Noah!"

"Auntie!"

"Hey, you!"

Erin hugged the boys and then Hank and Olivia got up and came downstairs.

"Hey, kiddo!"

"Hey!"

Erin hugged Hank and Olivia and then everyone had breakfast. Erin got the boys dressed, while everyone else took their showers. They decided to spend the day at Brookfield Zoo and decided to take the train. They got to Union Station, got the tickets and waited for the train. They boarded the train and then they took it to the Hollywood Stop to walk a short distance to the Zoo. They saw as much as they could and took lots of pictures of the boys. They left and walked back to the train station to wait for the train to go back downtown. The stopped for dinner on the way home. Once they got home, they relaxed in the living room.

"Did you guys have fun?"

"Yeah!"

"Good. How about you, Babe?"

"Yeah, I did."

"I did too."

"Me too."

"So did I. Erin, are you planning to see anyone else while you're here?"

"I don't even want to see Jay. I may text Kim and see if she wants to get together later."

"You're going to have to deal with Halstead sooner or later."

"I'm not ready to."

"He'd probably kill me if I told you this but after you left, he told me he wanted to ask you to marry him."

"I probably would have turned him down."

"Is everything going ok in New York?"

"Oh, yeah. At least I know people there. I hang out with Fin, Amanda and Carisi a lot. Amanda said she's thinking about bringing Jesse out one of these weekends. Lucy said to say hi to everyone and she misses her little buddy Noah so much."

"I don't doubt that. Tell her we said hi back and tell the rest of them, including Barba, that we said hi too."

"I will. Barba misses you a lot. He'd rather go at it with you than Fin any day of the week. Thanks for letting me take over your apartment. That saved me a lot of time having to look for one I could afford."

"No problem. I believe it about Barba. How's the job going?"

"Pretty good."

"That's great. You know, you said you'd turn Jay down if he proposed. He inquired about transferring to SVU. I told him to call Fin or Chief Dodds. He's really serious about this. He talked to both Hank and I about this too."

"I still don't know. He wasn't honest with me about being married while we were together. How do I know he's finally rid of her? I don't. I wanted to start my life over in New York and I really don't want to be in a long distance relationship."

"He's willing to relocate though."

"I know."

"Maybe you should at least talk to him."

"I'll see."

Erin texted Kim to see if she wanted to get together. She said she did, so Erin left and met Kim at Molly's. Olivia took the boys up and gave them a bath before getting them ready for bed. Olive went upstairs to help get the boys settled, while Hank went up to the bedroom to put the TV on. After the boys were in bed, Olivia joined Hank in the bedroom and locked the door, while Olive went into her room to read.

"Hey there, sexy!"

"Hey, yourself."

They started kissing, they undressed each other and then they made love. Afterwards they were wrapped in each other's arms.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Are you going to tell me what we are doing tomorrow?"

"We are going to Navy Pier and going on the Seadog for the Lake and River Architectural Tour. Then we will probably have lunch there as well. Noah told me you'd like that. The boys will probably spend some time at the Children's Museum while we're there. "

"He's right but really, all I care about is spending the day with my family. We could spend the day here doing nothing as long as I'm with the people I love the most."

"I just wanted this weekend to be special for you after how hard last Father's Day was. Noah is just glad he now has a daddy. You at least want to spend time with him."

"I love him as much as I loved Justin. I wanted to be his daddy as much as I wanted to be your husband."

"Well, I definitely wanted to be your wife and now I am so glad I am."

"I am too."

"Are you going to be ok if Jay goes to New York?"

"We'll manage. At least Antonio is back with us. I don't think Jay is going to give up on her that easily but the decision is ultimately hers."

"It sure is."

Hank and Olivia started kissing and made love again before falling asleep in each other's arms. A little while later, Olive went to bed as well. Erin met Kim and ended up running into the rest of the squad and most of the firefighters at Molly's. She and Jay talked but she told him that she needed time to think about things and she's trying to start over, so not to make any decisions about transferring to New York just yet. While it was not the answer he wanted to hear, he accepted it for the time being. Erin went back to the house, got ready for bed, got settled on the sofa and cried herself to sleep.

The next morning, Olivia, Erin, Olive and the boys got up before Hank did and fixed breakfast. Olivia told the boys to go wake Hank up when they were ready, so they went up and jumped on the bed to wake him up.

"Happy Father's Day, Daddy!"

"Happy Papa's Day, Papa!"

"Thank you."

"We made you breakfast."

"You did, huh?"

"Yeah!"

Olivia, Erin and Olive came up.

"Happy Father's Day, Honey!"

"Thanks, Babe."

"Happy Father's Day, Hank!"

"Thanks, Olive."

"Happy Father's Day, old man!"

"Old man? Love you too, Erin."

Erin kissed Hank's cheek.

"Ok, you two, let's go eat."

"Ok."

Erin and Olive took the boys downstairs, while Olivia stayed with Hank. They ate breakfast and then everyone got ready. Once everyone was ready, they went to Navy Pier. They went on the Seadog and then they had lunch. After lunch, they went on the Ferris wheel , took the boys to the Children's Museum and then they looked in some of the shops before they left. They went home and then once they were ready to go, Erin, Olive and Daniel left for the airport after they said goodbye to Hank, Olivia and Noah.

"Did you have fun?"

"I did. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Do you want to cook out tonight?"

"Absolutely."

Hank went to start the grill and they cooked out hot dogs for dinner. They ate out on the patio, made s'mores and sat outside until it was time to put Noah to bed. For Hank, this had been one of the most memorable Father's Days he had celebrated in a while. Now that he had his new son, he knew he'd have more of a reason to celebrate.

 **Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**


	26. Needs

**A/N: As always, I don't own any of the characters.**

 **Needs**

It had been almost a year and a half since SVU and Intelligence had last worked together. Olivia had called Hank and told him they had a case that had originally started in Chicago, so if they wanted to help catch the guy, they could help. Hank would normally go himself as well as sending Lindsay but Erin was now in New York with the FBI. He thought about taking Halstead but he figured Jay might be a little too preoccupied with being in the same city as Erin, so he took Olinsky with him, leaving everyone else in Chicago. Little did Hank know was that there was no case. Olivia had told him there was because she really wanted to see him but didn't just want to come out and say it. When Hank and Al arrived in New York, they went to their hotel to check in and then they went to the Precinct. Everyone but Olivia was there.

"Hey, Voight. Hey, Olinsky."

"Fin. Where's the Lieutenant?"

"She's not here."

"She told me there was a case."

"What case?"

"Something that had started in Chicago and if we wanted to help catch the guy, we could."

"There's nothing that we're aware of."

"Then why the hell would she tell me there was a case if there's not?"

"No idea."

"Where the hell is she?"

"She's at home. Here's the address."

"Uh huh."

Hank grabbed the piece of paper out of Fin's hand and left Olinsky with Olivia's squad. He then headed to Olivia's apartment but he was pissed. When he arrived, he got out of his car and went up. She already knew he was on the way, since her squad had called her and told her he had left the Precinct and he wasn't happy. He went up and knocked on the door. He was not expecting to see what he saw when she answered the door. She was wearing a sexy nightgown and it was the middle of the afternoon.

"Long time, no see, Sergeant."

"Lieutenant. Why did you lie to me about the case?"

"I had to. You wouldn't have come here otherwise. Come in."

Hank walked in and Olivia shut the door.

"So, I'm here but yet you're probably dressed like that for what's his name, so maybe I should just go."

I'm not with him anymore. It was a mistake. All of it."

"Then what do you want, Benson? I'm getting tired of you playing games with me."

"I want you."

"Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"Would I be dressed like this in the middle of the afternoon if I didn't?"

"I don't know. You don't seem to know how to be honest with me about anything. I've told you how I felt about you several times and you have turned me down every time. All of a sudden you expect me to believe you want me because you're not with him anymore? What makes you think I would even want you now anyway, especially after you have been with him?"

"What difference does it make?"

"It makes a lot difference. I don't like the Rat Squad. I had feelings for you but you slept with him instead of me. I don't like that."

"So this is all about you not liking who I chose to be in a relationship with?"

"You got it."

"That's a stupid reason for not wanting to be with me now."

"What could he give you that I couldn't? You have been avoiding wanting to go to bed with me since the thing with Yates, so obviously there's something wrong with me. Now all of a sudden, you want to go to bed with me? You know what, I don't even want to know the answers to any of that. Maybe I've moved on. Did you ever think about that?"

"Because I know better. I asked the one person who knows you better than you know yourself: Erin."

"What the hell does she know about my personal life? Not a damn thing. You don't give a damn about me. You never have."

"That's not true at all."

"That's a bunch of crap and you know it as well as I do."

"It's not. I never loved Ed. I've been in love with you since we first met but I was afraid to become involved with you because I didn't think I could handle being in a long distance relationship. I don't want to mess things up between us but I am so bad in relationships. I have needs, Hank. Ed never satisfied any of those needs. If it makes any difference to you, I made him wear protection every time."

"I don't have protection right now."

"I'm fine with that. I trust you completely. I want you to make love to me."

"Get that sexy ass of yours in that bedroom right now."

"Now you're talking!"

They started kissing as they headed to Olivia's bedroom. Olivia started to undress Hank on the way as he undid her nightgown. As soon as they got to the bedroom and finished removing each other's clothes, they got on the bed and made love. Afterwards, they were wrapped in the sheets and in each other's arms all out of breath.

"You are an amazing man, Hank Voight!"

"You're pretty amazing too. Is this all this is going to be between us? Sex?"

"Oh, no. I want more with you. I love you, Hank. I really do. I want to have you meet and get to know my son and I want to meet and get to know your daughter-in-law and grandson."

"I love you too but what about the distance?"

"We'll figure it out."

"Did this satisfy your needs?"

"More than you could ever imagine. I haven't felt like this in a very long time. Actually, no man has ever made me feel like this before. Your wife was a very lucky woman. Do you ever think about getting married again?"

"Sometimes. When does your son get home?"

"He's at a sleepover tonight. Do you want to spend the night with me?"

"Yeah, I do. I have needs too, you know."

"Oh, you do, huh?"

"Yep. It was a lot longer for me than it was for you."

"Well, then I guess we will need to take care of that, now won't we?"

"Uh huh."

They started kissing and made love again. A little while later, they ordered takeout for dinner and pretty much spent the rest of the night in bed. The next morning, Hank left and went back to his hotel to take a shower and change, while Olivia took a shower, got dressed and went to pick Noah up. They were going to pick Hank up for breakfast. As soon as Hank was out of the shower, he heard a knock at the door. He went to answer it. It was Olinsky.

"Oh, it's you."

"Good to see you too, Man. Where've you been?"

"Out."

"Out where? Were you with Olivia all night?"

"Maybe."

"What happened to you saying you wouldn't sleep with her after she slept with that IAB guy?"

"Yesterday happened. She is picking up her son and then coming to get me. We're going out for breakfast and spending the day together. I want to get to know Noah and she wants to get to know Olive and Daniel. You can take the vehicle if you want."

"I don't get you sometimes, Hank. One minute you complain about her breaking your heart by dating that other guy but the next thing you know is that you're spending the night with her. Make up your mind."

"I did. Weren't you the one that told me I needed to get laid?"

"Yeah."

"You're as bad as Erin sometimes, you know that? Maybe I should have brought Halstead with me and then he could go chasing after Erin and stay out of my business."

"Well from the looks of it, Erin has already moved on from Halstead. I went out for drinks with Fin, Rollins and Carisi and we were at this bar. I saw Erin but she didn't see me."

Al pulled out his phone and showed Hank the picture he took of Erin kissing the guy.

"Huh."

There was another knock at the door, so Hank went to answer it. It was Olivia and Noah.

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself."

"This is my son, Noah. Noah, this is Hank Voight, a friend of Mommy's."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

Olivia kissed Hank and then they walked in.

"Hey, Al."

"Hey."

"Noah, this is Alvin Olinsky, a friend of Hank's. Al, this is Noah."

"Hey, little man."

"Hi."

"Apparently, Erin has already started seeing someone."

"To be honest, I really haven't seen her much since she moved here."

Al showed Olivia the picture.

"That's Trevor Langan. I'd know him anywhere."

"An ex of yours?"

"Don't start and no, he's not an ex of mine."

"Are you sure it's him?"

"Yep."

"What does this guy do?"

"He's an attorney. He was a Defense Attorney and we dealt with him regularly but then he helped me with the adoption. He's a good guy now."

Hank started smirking.

"What are you smirking about?"

"She goes from Halstead to a lawyer?"

"Apparently. Al, does she know you saw her?"

"I don't think so."

"Then let her come to you with it."

"Ok."

"Are we ready?"

"I am."

"Al, do you want to join us for breakfast?"

"He probably doesn't."

"I'd love to."

Hank gave Al a look and then they all went out for breakfast. After breakfast, Hank, Olivia and Noah spent the entire day together.

 **There may be a second part to this. Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**


	27. Falling Hard

**A/N: This is the second part of the last chapter titled "Needs". As always, I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

 **Falling Hard**

Hank, Olivia and Noah went to the Zoo and were walking around. Hank had Noah on his shoulders and held hands with Olivia.

"Hank, I have to go potty."

"Ok. We'll be right back."

"Ok."

Hank kissed Olivia and then he took Noah to the bathroom. Olivia went to sit on a bench to wait for her two favorite guys. She saw Erin, Trevor and a little boy walking passed her.

"Erin!"

"Oh, hey, Liv."

"Hey, Trevor."

"Olivia. This is my son, Charles. Charles, this is Olivia, a friend of Daddy's."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Trevor, you never mentioned that you had a son."

"You never asked."

"I know. He looks like you."

"Yes, he sure does. I was dating this woman for a while and we had slept together a couple times before we broke up. She showed up at my condo with the baby and said he was mine but she couldn't take care of him. I went to Dr. Warner and had her run a DNA test. We matched, so I know he is my son."

"How old is he?"

"He's 3½."

"Maybe we should get the boys together for a playdate sometime."

"That would be great."

Hank and Noah came out of the washroom.

"Hey, kiddo."

"Hey. Hank, this is Trevor Langan. Trevor, this is Hank Voight, my father figure since I was 15."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"This is my son, Charles."

"Hi Charles."

"Hi."

"Charles, this is my son, Noah. Noah, this is Charles."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Erin, can I talk to you for a minute please?"

"Sure."

Trevor and Charles sat down with Olivia, while Noah had crawled up on her lap. Hank and Erin went to another bench to talk.

"When did you and Liv happen?"

"Yesterday."

"Good. I'm glad. No one wanted the two of you together more than me."

"What's with you and this Langan guy?"

"Are you going to criticize every relationship I choose to be in?"

"Of course not. I liked when you were with Severide. I never wanted you with Halstead because I thought it was going to interfere with your jobs."

"I get that now. Kelly and I are still friends. I wasn't sure about this job at first but I do miss Chicago and you. You're my family. I needed a fresh start and not with Jay. I met Trevor and we hit it off. I could care less if Jay knows about us or not. Sometimes I feel like I'm out of Trevor's league because I've been on the streets and he's a successful attorney."

"As long as you two get along, that's all that matters."

"Charles likes me too. I met Trevor's parents and that could have gone either way. His dad liked me but I'm not sure his mom did. She probably thinks I'm just after his money. I'm not. I have feelings for him and I'm ready to go to the next step."

"How long have you two been seeing each other?"

"A few weeks after I moved here. He's amazing. I don't care about the age difference and neither does he."

"I'm seriously ready to go to the next step with Olivia but in order to do that, one of us has a decision to make."

"It was a little obvious that you felt something for her the moment you met her."

"I'm not letting her go now. If I have to leave Chicago, I will. I haven't felt this way about anyone since Camille."

"I know you haven't. I thought I found the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with when I was with Jay but this thing with Jay being married and never telling me really upset me. I just don't think I could ever trust him again."

"Does Trevor know you are just getting over someone?"

"Yeah, he does. I've told him everything there is to know about me, including what a loser Bunny is. If she ever finds out that I'm with a lawyer now, she'll always be wanting money to support her drug habit. I don't want her ruining this for me. I just want you to be happy for me."

"I am, kid. That's what I have always wanted for you. I just think you need to be the one to tell Halstead."

"Somehow I knew you'd say that."

"Olinsky is here too. He was at a bar with Fin, Rollins and Carisi and saw you two smooching."

"Has he told anyone besides you?"

"As far as I know, he hasn't."

"Not that I care."

"I'm happy for you, kid."

"And I'm happy for you and Liv too."

Noah came over to Hank and grabbed his hand.

"Come on, Hank!"

"Ok."

Hank got up just as Erin was getting a text.

"Shit!"

"Language, Erin."

"Sorry."

"What's wrong?"

"Halstead is in town. He said we need to talk and there is something he wants to ask me. I don't want to deal with him right now."

"Come on."

Hank helped Erin up and then they went over to Olivia, Trevor and Charles.

"We have a problem."

"What?"

"My ex is in town. He said we need to talk and he has something he wants to ask me."

"Are you meeting him?"

"I haven't replied to him yet. I was planning on spending the day with the two of you. I don't want him to mess things up for us."

"Here's an idea. Why don't the 3 of us, Olinsky and the boys go out to eat at the same place you're meeting Jay? That way I can keep an eye on you and Trevor will be there if you need him."

"I can live with that."

"Fine with me."

Olivia and Trevor chose a restaurant and then Erin texted Jay back to tell him where and what time to meet her. They all walked around the Zoo together and then Olivia and Noah went with Hank back to his hotel, so Noah could take a nap, while Trevor and Charles took Erin home. Hank texted Olinsky when they got back asking if he could go to dinner with them and what was going on. He agreed. After the boys woke up from their respective naps, they headed to the restaurant for dinner. Erin got there first, so she asked to get a table across the room from everyone else. Hank had a good view of Erin from where he was but they were kind of out of the way, so they wouldn't be spotted.

"Daddy, why isn't Erin eating with us?"

"She's meeting with someone."

"Oh."

Jay came in and found Erin right away.

"Hey."

"What do you want, Jay?"

"I miss you. You left Chicago so suddenly and you never return my phone calls."

"We're over, Jay. Why can't you get that through your head? You lied to me."

"Abby signed the papers this time. I'm finally free to be with you. I love you, Erin and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Jay pulled the ring out of his pocket and put it on the table. Trevor was about to go over there but they stopped him.

"Will you marry me?"

"I…uh…I can't."

"Why?"

"I've moved on. I'm with someone new."

"Oh, I see. Can we at least be friends?"

"As far as I'm concerned we can but somehow I doubt you can."

"Maybe someday you'll realize you still love me."

"Not likely."

Olivia walked by.

"Oh, hey, Erin."

"Hey, Liv."

"Halstead."

"Lieutenant Benson."

"How's the job going?"

"Great."

"I actually need to speak with you for a sec. Can you meet me in the ladies' room?"

"Yeah, sure."

Olivia left and headed to the ladies' room and then Erin followed her.

"You ok, Erin?"

"Yeah. I told him that I've moved on and I'm with someone new. He did propose."

"Trevor saw that and nearly lost it. He wanted to go over there but we stopped him."

"I love how protective he is. He's so sweet and so is little Charles. I love that little boy so much and I think I've already started falling for his daddy too."

"I think he's falling for you too. I should talk. I've been in love with Hank from the moment he walked into my office and I had to threaten to arrest him. We've officially been together for a little more than 24-hours and I think I want to marry the guy."

"The feeling is mutual. He hasn't been this crazy in love with someone since Camille. Honestly, I think you're perfect for him because you don't take any crap from him. Justin wanted Hank to find someone. Camille did too. Before she died, she and I had some time alone and she told me to make sure he wasn't alone for the rest of his life. She also wanted to make sure that the person Hank ended up loved Justin as much as she did. That's really not the issue now."

"I can't wait to meet Daniel."

"I was talking to Olive the other day and she said Daniel is strong-willed like his grandfather."

"That's kind of scary, isn't it?"

"Uh, yeah."

They both finished up in the washroom and headed out. Jay wasn't at their table when she got there.

"Did the guy at that table leave?"

"Yes, Ma'am, he did."

"Ok, thanks."

Erin went with Olivia to her table.

"Erin, are you ok?"

"Yeah."

Erin kissed Trevor and then sat down after she kissed Charles on top of the head. Olivia kissed Hank and sat back down.

"I ordered you something just in case."

"Thanks. Trevor."

"Yeah"

"I've really fallen for you and Charles."

"We have really fallen for you too. Up until I met you, I never really wanted to introduce my son to anyone. I'd mention I had a son and that would be it. You didn't care."

"That never bothered me. Honesty is the most important thing to me and Jay lied to me the entire time we were together. I think I might be ready to go to the next step with you."

"If you're ready, then I'm ready. If you decide you want to wait, I'm perfectly fine with that. There's no rush. I love you and I will wait as long as I have to."

"You love me?"

"Yeah."

"Me too, Erin."

"I love you both too."

Trevor leaned over and kissed Erin again.

"Hank."

"What?"

"I'm ready for us to go to the next step as well."

"We already did that yesterday. Remember?"

"Of course I do. I'm surprised I can walk today after what happened. I don't want to waste any more time. I want to get married."

"You do?"

"Oh, yeah. I know we both have a decision to make regarding who plans to relocate."

"Actually, I want to get married too. We're not getting any younger."

"Speak for yourself."

"Smart ass!"

"I'm only teasing. You know that.

"I just know I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and Noah."

"And we want to spend the rest of ours with you too. Don't we, Noah?"

"Yeah."

"He took to you quickly. Usually he's very shy around new people. You obviously have a way with him. It took him over a month to warm up to Tucker."

"He wasn't Daddy material?"

"Not really. The most time he spent with Noah was when we went to Paris last summer. I appreciated the gesture but I couldn't see myself spending the rest of my life with him. Just before we ended things, I ignored his calls because I was working on a case and he had to come see why I was ignoring his calls, even though he knew there was a case. He wanted to retire and asked me to retire with him. I wasn't ready. I couldn't really see him staying home with Noah and doing all that. I couldn't really see myself spending the rest of my life with him but you I definitely can. I never had the connection with him that I do with you. Noah bonded more with you in one day than he ever did with Tucker in the almost year we were together. That's important to me, since we are a package deal."

"I get it. This one is the one that is so protective of me and she pretty much has been since Camille's death."

"Someone has to."

"True. Olinsky has been there for me numerous times over the years too, including after Camille's and Justin's deaths. Trudy has too."

"You supported me after Lexi's death too and so has Trudy."

"How's Mouch?"

"He's doing better. Trudy is glad he retired. She said his job was getting too dangerous for her."

"I will always be grateful to Boden for going in and getting Lexi out of there. A part of me knew she wasn't going to pull through it but another part of me hoped she would."

"I know that feeling. A part of me didn't want to believe that Justin was brain dead. I was heartbroken when he died just like I was with Camille. It really hurt when Olive left with Daniel though. I Skype with them almost every day. He's causing even more trouble now that he's 2."

"Olive told me that he's strong-willed just like his grandpa. When he doesn't get his way, he stands there with his arms folded in front of him and glares at her."

"Gee, I wonder who taught him that, Gramps."

"It wasn't me."

"You're funny."

Hank folded his arms in front of him and glared at Olivia. Erin took a picture and sent it to Olive. Their food arrived and everyone ate. Olivia took Hank back to his hotel to get his stuff and so he could check out of his hotel. Olivia drove to her apartment and after she and Hank put Noah to bed together, they went into her bedroom and made love before falling asleep in each other's arms. Erin went home with Trevor and Charles. She and Trevor ended up making love for the first time and spent the night in each other's arms. The next day, Hank and Al's flight was late afternoon, so Hank spent as much time as he could with Olivia and Noah. Later that day, Hank and Al headed to the airport for their trip home.

 **Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**


	28. Happy

**A/N: This is the third part for the last couple chapters and I wasn't planning to write this one but I am anyway. I should be trying to update "Townhouse Incident – The Crossover" and "I'm Here For You" but ideas for this one keep popping into my head instead. I do like suggestions too, so if you have any, please leave me a review or send me a PM. I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

 **Happy**

As soon as Hank returned to Chicago, he bought Olivia an engagement ring and a few weeks later, she brought Noah to Chicago. Hank proposed to her then and she of course said yes. Hank retired and moved to New York to be with Olivia and Noah. They bought a townhouse to have more room for the 3 of them. Trevor and Erin became closer and Erin found out that she was pregnant. Trevor ended up proposing to her and she said yes. Hank loved that Erin was so happy and finally having the family she has always wanted. With Olive, Daniel, most of the squad from Intelligence, Olivia's squad, Cragen, Munch, Melinda, Barba and Trevor's parents, Jim and Vivian, supporting them, Hank and Olivia and Trevor and Erin got married at the Courthouse. Hank officially adopted Noah and Erin officially adopted Charlie. Trevor's mother had grown to love Erin even after Erin had told her everything about her past. Vivian knew Erin made her son and grandson so happy and she was also looking forward to her granddaughter's birth. Erin and Trevor found out they were having a girl and decided to name her Isabella Grace but she would be known as Bella. Hank and Olivia had become close to Trevor's parents and because Erin was closer to Olivia than she was to Bunny, so both sets of grandparents were excited about Bella's arrival.

Erin was at the end of her pregnancy and already off of work. They had the nanny for Charlie but Erin spent a lot of time with Hank, Noah and Lucy. Tracy, Charlie's nanny, had asked for the day off as did Lucy, so Hank and Erin picked the boys up from their respective Preschools and decided to go see Olivia for lunch. Trevor was supposed to be in court all day. They arrived at the Precinct and Olivia and her squad were busy with a case and they were both surprised to see some of the group from Chicago.

"Hey, Babe."

"Hey, Honey. I know we had talked about going out to lunch today but we got slammed with this case. I'm sorry. I should have called."

"It's ok."

"Hey, Sarge."

"Hey, Atwater."

"Hey, Erin."

"Kevin."

Kim, Adam and Jay came in.

"Erin, you look gorgeous."

"Thanks, Kim."

"Hey, Sarge."

"Hey, you two."

"Erin, guess what?"

"What?"

"Adam and I are back together."

"Hey, that's great. Jay."

"Erin."

Erin started rubbing her belly.

"Erin sweetie, go sit in my office."

"Thanks."

Erin went into Olivia's office and sat on the sofa to rest. Jay kept staring at her even after she went into the office.

"You had your chance with her, Halstead."

"Maybe if you hadn't sent her here to get her away from me, she would be carrying my baby right now."

"Guys, go in with Erin please."

"Ok."

"Shut the door."

Noah and Charlie went into Olivia's office and shut the door.

"I don't like you blaming me for your relationship with Erin ending. You brought that on yourself when you neglected to tell her that you were married and not officially divorced while you were with her."

"If you haven't noticed, you're not her father."

"I am well aware of that but she is the closest I will ever have to having a daughter. For your information, I was told by Chief Lugo that either I do something about Erin or he'd shut down Intelligence completely. I have connections with someone in the FBI and inquired about a job for Erin. She contacted her to make the offer and Erin accepted it. Erin is a big girl and very capable of making her own decisions. This is the happiest I have seen her in a very long time. Don't ruin it for her."

"So, then as usual, you did this to benefit yourself."

"I did this for the rest of the Unit. I didn't want to but I had to. My next choice was to send her to Olivia but since she was being placed on administrative leave, I wasn't sure having her go to SVU was a good idea, since I know how much Olivia likes things done by the book."

"I would have taken her. You know that. Even though what she did was wrong."

"She knows that and she respects you."

Noah came running out of Olivia's office.

"Mommy, Erin peed all over your sofa."

"What?"

"It's all wet."

"Her water broke."

"What's that mean?"

"It means she's in labor. The baby is coming."

"Oh. CHARLIE, THE BABY IS COMING."

"I DON'T SEE THE BABY YET."

"Oh, good grief!"

Hank went to get Erin and Charlie but by then, Trevor had come in.

"Oh, thank goodness you're here!"

"What's wrong?"

"Erin is in labor. Her water already broke."

Trevor went into Olivia's office.

"Babe, are you ok?"

"I am now that you're here. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Trevor kissed Erin and then they headed to the hospital.

"Liv, go be with your family. We got this."

"Thanks, Fin. Call if you need me."

"Yeah, I will."

Hank and Olivia left with the boys and headed to the hospital. On the way, Olivia texted Trevor's parents and Olive to tell them the baby was coming. Olive and Daniel were already on their way to New York. As soon as Vivian and Jim got Olivia's text, they headed to Manhattan from The Hamptons. When Olive and Daniel's plane landed, she got Olivia's message and replied saying they were there and needed someone pick them up.

"Olive and Daniel are in New York at LaGuardia. She needs someone to pick them up."

"You can go. These two are out and I don't want to bother them."

"Ok."

Olivia kissed Hank and then she headed to the airport. It was later than she thought, so traffic was pretty bad. When she finally got through the traffic and arrived at the airport, Olive and Daniel were waiting for her. Olivia got out and helped with the bags, while Olive put Daniel in. They got in and headed to the hospital.

"I am so sorry."

"It's ok. I just have bad timing. How's Erin?"

"She's hanging in there."

"Good. How did you get the job of picking us up?"

"Noah and Charlie were sleeping on Hank and he didn't want to bother them. We had another case that started with Intelligence and Jay is sulking and thinks Hank is the reason his relationship with Erin ended."

"Isn't Erin an adult?"

"That's exactly what Hank said."

"Trevor is so sweet and Charlie is as adorable as Noah. Erin seems a lot happier now."

"She really is. A lot of it too was because she was missing Hank like crazy, so she's really glad he's here and able to share this special moment with her."

"Who else is here from Chicago?"

"Kevin, Kim and Adam."

The traffic heading back was just as slow as it was getting there. When they got there, Hank was waiting outside for them.

"Took you long enough."

"There is such a thing as traffic. This isn't Chicago, you know."

"So I've noticed. I'll take Chicago over this nut house any day."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I miss Chicago but I chose you."

"You better. Where are the boys?"

"Jim and Vivian took them for dinner after they stopped in to say hi to Erin and Trevor. Hey, Olive."

"Hey, Hank."

"Papa!"

"Hey, Daniel! I've missed you."

"Missed you too. Gramma too."

"I can't believe he's going to be 3 pretty soon."

"I know. Time flies."

"How are things going with you?"

"I guess ok. I have something I need to tell you."

"Ok."

"I joined this single parents' group and I have sort of been seeing this single dad I met. I know it hasn't been 2 years yet but I'm starting to get a little lonely. I wasn't sure how to tell you."

"I'm fine with it. You should have brought him with you."

"Not yet. Maybe this summer we'll come out here. It's complicated because he has his late wife's parents to deal with and I still have you . If anything happens between us, Daniel will always be a part of your life. Scott is from this area actually. His daughter, Melissa is just a little older than Daniel."

"How's Daniel with him?"

"He seems to like him and she seems to like me."

Olive saw a car pull up and saw who got out.

"Scott, what are you doing here?"

"I left right after you did. I decided to come out here to see my brother. I have a sister-in-law I haven't met yet. I texted him and he said she was in labor. Apparently I get to meet my sister-in-law and niece on the same day."

"Your last name wouldn't be Langan, would it?"

"It is. You must be Hank and Olivia. It's so nice to finally meet you. I'm guessing my big bother has never mentioned me. I'm not surprised."

"He said he had several siblings."

"I didn't put two and two together when we started hanging out and you told me your last name was Langan."

"How many of you are there?"

"There are 4 of us. Trevor is the oldest, then Maggie, then Jenna and then me. I'm 17 years younger than Trevor. This is Melissa."

"Hi Melissa."

"Hi."

"Do you ladies want to grab something to eat?"

"I do but I need to check in with Fin first."

"Sure. I'm hungry and he probably is too."

"Scott, would you and your daughter like to join us?"

"Yeah, sure. Let me go say hi to my bro first."

"I'll go with you. I want to check on Erin."

Olivia checked in with Fin, while everyone else went to see Erin.

"Hey, Trev."

"Scotty, how are you?"

"I'm good. Congratulations."

"Thanks. This is my wife, Erin. Erin, this is my brother, Scott and my niece, Melissa."

"It's nice to meet you, Erin."

"You too."

"How are you doin', kid?"

"I want it over with. Where are Liv and the boys?"

"Olivia is checking in with Fin and the boys are with Trevor's parents out to dinner somewhere."

"Oh. Hey, Olive."

"Hey, Erin."

"So, it turns out that Olive and Scott are sort of seeing each other."

"What? Olive, that's great!"

"Thanks. Maybe it won't be so awkward if things start to get serious between us since you're married to Trevor, so then I'll have someone I know."

Erin started having another contraction and then Olivia came in.

"The case ended with the suspect killing himself. Kevin, Kim and Adam are coming here and Jay is heading back to Chicago feeling sorry for himself."

"Good. I don't care if I ever see him again."

"He said you leaving is my fault."

"I'm a big girl. Coming to New York was the best thing I could have done. If I hadn't, I may not have met and fallen in love with Trevor and Charlie."

"We're going to go grab dinner. Trevor, call if something happens."

"I will."

Hank kissed the top of Erin's head and then they headed out to grab something for dinner. Kevin, Kim and Adam arrived and went up to the waiting room after they stopped in to see Erin. Vivian and Jim arrived back with the boys. Noah saw the 3 in the waiting room.

"Hi."

"Hey, Noah."

"Where are Mommy and Daddy?"

"They went out for dinner."

"Oh."

"Is my sister here yet?"

"Not yet."

"I'm going to go check on things. Charlie, stay with Grandpa, ok?"

"Ok, Grammy."

Vivian went to check on Erin, while Jim sat down with the boys. Fin, Amanda and Carisi came in.

"Anything?"

"Not yet."

"Where's Liv?"

"They went out to eat. We haven't seen them at all since we've been here."

Vivian came back.

"They are taking her to the delivery room right now."

Vivian texted Olivia and told her. Olivia texted back and said they'd be back as soon as they could. Olivia, Hank, Olive, Daniel, Scott and Melissa arrived back at the hospital.

"Did we make it before the baby?"

"Yep. I haven't seen Trevor. Hello, Scott."

"Hey, Mom, Dad."

Scott hugged both of his parents. Olivia and Hank sat down and Noah crawled up on Olivia's lap.

"Missy, say hi to Grandma and Grandpa."

"Hi."

"Hi, Sweetie."

Vivian picked Melissa up and held her.

"How's Grandma's girl?"

"Good. Love you, Papa."

"I love you too, Pumpkin."

"How was dinner?"

"It was fine."

"This is Olive, our daughter-in-law and our grandson, Daniel. She and Scott know each other."

"These are my parents, Jim and Vivian."

"It's nice to meet you, Olive."

"You too."

A little while later, Bella was born and as soon as she was cleaned up, weighed and measured and Erin got to hold her, Trevor bought her out to meet everyone.

"Look who I found."

"Oh, Trevor, she's beautiful."

"Thank you. She is 9 pounds, 6 ounces and 21 inches long."

"She's a Langan alright!"

"Very funny."

"Is that my sister?"

"It sure is, Buddy."

"Can I hold her, Sweetie?"

"Of course, Mom."

Scott took Melissa and then Trevor handed Bella to Vivian.

"You are a beautiful little girl."

"Congratulations, Trevor."

"Thanks."

"Congratulations, Man."

"Thanks."

"How's Erin?"

"She's great. I don't want to keep her from Erin for very long."

"Can I take a picture, so I can send it to the rest of our squad?"

"Yeah, sure."

Kim took a picture and then Trevor took Bella back to Erin, who was already back in her room.

"There's your mama."

"Hi baby girl."

Trevor handed Bella to Erin. Hank had wandered off and ended up in Erin's room.

"Hey, kid."

"Hey."

"She's real beautiful."

"Thanks. Would you like to hold her?"

"You don't even have to ask."

Hank took Bella and sat down.

"Hi there."

Then Olivia came in.

"Somehow I knew I'd find you here."

"Guilty."

Olivia kissed Hank and then she kissed the top of Bella's head. Hank then handed her to Olivia, so she could hold her for a little bit. Olivia gave her back to Erin and then she started fussing, so Erin fed her for the first time. Everyone else came to see them before they headed home or to their hotels. Jim and Vivian took Charlie home, so he could sleep in his own bed. That left Trevor alone with his girls for the night. A couple days later, Erin and Bella were released and went home. Charlie got to hold his baby sister for the first time.

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	29. One of Our Own - Part 1

**A/N: This is a request from MunksAngelQueen2010. I'm not a fan of Antonio and Brett as a couple just like I'm not a Linstead fan. Hopefully you'll like this. As always, I don't own any of the characters.**

 **One of Our Own – Part 1**

All Olivia wanted was a quiet weekend with Hank and Noah. They had gotten Noah to bed and then she and Hank had made love. With their busy jobs and 800 miles separating them, they rarely saw each other but they were trying to make it work between them. She was just glad to be in his arms. They had started kissing and were about to make love again when Olivia heard her phone.

"Damn it!"

"Ignore it."

"I can't."

"I came out here to be with you and now you have to go in."

"I know, Babe. I'm sorry."

Olivia answered her phone.

"What is it, Fin?"

"Hello to you too, Liv. I was trying to avoid having to call you except I know Voight is here this weekend. We have a case."

"What are the details?"

"The victim is Sylvie Brett from CFD."

"What did you just say?"

"Sylvie Brett from CFD."

"Shit!"

"That's what Rollins and I said when we saw her. You have the connection to Chicago here anyway, so maybe we should call them in to help."

"I'll talk to Hank and we will be there as soon as we can."

"That's what I was countin' on."

"Uh huh!"

Olivia hung up the phone.

"Talk to me about what?"

"The victim of this case is Sylvie Brett. Fin suggested calling in your squad to help out."

"Absolutely. I'll call them and you call Lucy."

"Ok."

Olivia kissed Hank and then she called Lucy, while he called Antonio. He also called Boden to let him.

"I called Boden too and he said they'd come out here to help with whatever you need help with. Even though Antonio will be here, Antonio is going to need Gabby and Matt right now."

"Good thinking."

They both got dressed and waited for Lucy to arrive. As soon as she arrived, Olivia and Hank headed to the hospital. When they arrived, Olivia texted Fin and he told them where they were.

"Hey, Liv."

"Hey."

"She'll only talk to you and Voight."

"Ok."

Olivia and Hank went into Sylvie's room.

"Hey, Sylvie."

"Lieutenant Benson, Sergeant Voight."

"Hey, kid. We're gonna get who did this. You have my word."

"I hope so. Does Antonio know?"

"He does. I called him and he and the squad are on their way out here to help out. I also called Boden. They're all coming out here too."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"Do you want to tell us what happened?"

"I'll tell you everything I can but I didn't see his face though. He was wearing a mask. I had come back up to my room from the pool and I was going to take a shower. I went into the bathroom and was starting to undress. All of a sudden I was grabbed from behind and then he took me to the bed. I tried fighting him but he kept slapping me. He tore my swimsuit off, undid his pants and raped me."

"Did he say anything?"

"He called me a bitch and said if I went to the cops, that would be the last thing I said."

"Are there any markings on his body that might be able to help us identify him?"

"Not really. Like I said before he wore a mask and was wearing a black hoodie. He was also wearing jeans and boots. It looked like he was taking a video or pictures or something while he was raping me.

"Is there any one that wants revenge on you?"

"No. I haven't heard from my ex in a long time but I doubt it was him. I was walking around the city by myself but I didn't feel like I was being followed. I'm usually very aware of my surroundings. My hotel room door was locked and it didn't appear that anything was forced."

"Inside job?"

"That's what I'm thinking. We are going to have to do a rape kit."

"He left plenty of DNA."

"Ok. Sergeant Voight, can you go talk to Sergeant Tutuola and Detective Carisi and send Detective Rollins in here please?"

"Sure."

Hank left and sent Amanda in and then the medical staff came in to do the rape kit. Hank told Fin and Carisi that they were suspecting an inside job at the hotel because there was no evidence of forced entry into her room. Olivia and Amanda witnessed the rape kit being done as Sylvie answered more questions and then they left the room. The rape kit went immediately to the crime lab to be tested.

"This is so unreal. I haven't felt this mad about someone being sexually assaulted since Nadia. I called Erin. I figured maybe Erin could stay with her until Antonio gets here."

"Good idea."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Behave yourself."

"What's the fun in that?"

Olivia gave Hank and look and then Erin came in.

"Hey."

"Hey, Erin. Thanks for coming."

"Yeah, no problem. He actually threatened to kill her if she went to the cops?"

"Yep."

"My Boss said if there is anything we can do to help, let us know."

"You were still at work?"

"No. We go out for dinner on Friday nights. That's where I was when Hank called."

"Just so you know, Jay will be here."

"Thanks for the warning."

Hank kissed Erin's cheek and then he, Olivia and Amanda left to head to the Precinct, while Erin went to stay with Sylvie. Fin and Carisi arrived at the Precinct with no information.

"Anything?"

"Nope. No one knows nothin'."

"Of course they don't. Well, someone is lying."

Hank went to get two cups of coffee before he went into Olivia's office and sat down. Olivia went to join him and took the other cup of coffee. She put her head on his shoulder and kissed him.

"This is going to be a long night."

"Yeah, I know. All I wanted to do was spend time with you and Noah."

"I know. That's all I wanted too."

Hank texted Antonio and told them to come to the Precinct. He said there were no leads yet but they are figuring it was an inside job by someone at the hotel as there did not appear to be any forced entry. They were waiting for the results of the rape kit but hopefully they'd know something by the time everyone arrived.

 **To be continued…**


	30. One of Our Own - Part 2

**A/N: This is part 2 of MunksAngelQueen2010's request. I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

 **One of Our Own – Part 2**

Several hours had passed and it was now in the very early hours of Saturday morning. The group from Chicago, including Commander Crowley, Trudy, Mouch and Nagel, arrived in New York. They immediately went to the Precinct. Olivia had already gotten the results of Sylvie's rape kit. They got a hit on the DNA, so the guy had a record but so far, they were unable to track him down. Chief Dodds had shown up to help out as well.

"Voight, do you know anything?"

"Everything we need to know, we got from his DNA. Unfortunately, we can't seem to find him. Once we looked up his name, we got a photo. Brett didn't get a look at him because he was wearing a mask. We still think it was an inside job at the hotel. Rollins and Carisi are at the hotel again and they went to the guy's address. He told her that if she went to the cops, it would be the last thing she did. I called Erin to come stay with her until you guys got here. There are officers at every entrance to the hospital."

Olivia gave them the info they had on the guy. She got a call from Lucy saying she had a migraine and was in no condition to stay with Noah. Amanda called and said she had gotten a call from her sitter as well and she couldn't stay with Jesse.

"What's wrong?"

"Lucy just called and she has a migraine. She can't stay with Noah. Rollins called and said her sitter can't stay with Jesse either."

"Matt and I can watch the kids if that helps."

"I'm fine with that. Noah knows you both."

"I can make sure Lucy gets home."

"Great. Let me check with Rollins to see if she's fine with that and if she wants to leave Frannie."

"Who's Frannie?"

"Her dog."

Olivia called Amanda and told her that Matt and Gabby could watch the kids. Amanda said she was fine with that and to take Frannie with.

"She said to take Frannie with you."

"Ok."

"Thank you so much."

"No problem."

"Just put Jesse in Noah's bed. She may wake up when you move her. Frannie will probably sleep at the foot of Noah's bed to keep an eye on both of them. Help yourself to anything in the refrigerator. "

"Ok."

Olivia went into Amanda's desk drawer and pulled out her keys. She then got they keys to her own apartment and wrote down both addresses. Matt and Gabby left after she hugged Antonio. Some of them, including the group from 51, Trudy and Antonio went to the hospital, some went to talk to the hotel employees with Rollins and Carisi and everyone else stayed at the Precinct. When they arrived at the hospital, Antonio went into Sylvie's room by himself.

"Hey, Lindsay."

"Hey."

"How is she?"

"They gave her a sedative to calm her down and she's been asleep for a while. She mostly has bruises but she has a couple fractured ribs as well."

"Good. She needs to sleep."

"I'll give you two some time."

"Thanks."

Erin left to the room, went to the washroom and then she joined everyone in the waiting room. Antonio sat down and took Sylvie's hand.

"Sylvie, I am so sorry this happened to you. I should have come here with you. I love you."

Antonio kissed Sylvie's forehead. After talking with Trudy and the group from 51 for a little while, Erin decided to head to the Precinct.

"Need any help?"

"Sure. We can't find this guy anywhere. We have check the train and bus stations, the subway stations throughout the entire city and the airports. How could this guy just completely disappear in several hours."

"Did you check the Rivers?"

"We could have the Scuba Team and Aviation check just to be sure."

Chief Dodds contacted both Aviation and the Scuba Team to search the water. Back at the hospital, Antonio had fallen asleep and Chief Boden and Severide decided to take a walk down to Sylvie's room. Adam and Kim had arrived at the hospital to keep an eye on Sylvie. The 4 of them had seen someone go into her room. They ran down there in time to see the guy who attacked her try to smother her with a pillow, while Antonio slept in the chair next to the bed.

"How the hell did he get in here with officers at every entrance?"

"Who knows?"

"ANTONIO!"

Antonio woke up and grabbed the guy, who had a gun in his hand. Severide put him in a chokehold and they were able to get the gun away from him. Ruzek radioed a couple NYPD Unis and they came to cuff him. Antonio punched the guy several times. The guy was cussing at Antonio in Spanish and Antonio did it right back to him.

"Why'd you do it?"

"I don't gotta tell you nothin' until I have my Attorney."

"You're lucky I don't put a bullet in your head."

"I should have put one in this bitch's head."

They took him out and went to the 1-6. Burgess and Ruzek went back there as well. When they got there, Burgess and Ruzek took him into the Interrogation Room, along with Rollins and Carisi, while Chief Dodds, Commander Crowley, Olivia, Hank, Fin and Barba watched from Olivia's office. Buchanan came in.

"Lieutenant Benson, I certainly hope your detectives are not questioning my Client without me present."

"They just started."

Once Buchanan's back was turned, Barba rolled his eyes. Buchanan barged into the Interrogation Room. They sent the guy to the Tombs until his arraignment and he ended up being shanked within a few hours of being there. Everyone had gone home or to the hotel except the group from 51 and Trudy, who were all asleep in the waiting room at the hospital. When Olivia, Hank, Amanda and Carisi got back to her apartment, Matt was watching TV and Gabby was asleep on his shoulder.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"The guy was shanked in the Tombs, where we keep people locked up."

"Well, that's actually a good thing, right?"

"Yeah. Matt, this is Detective Sonny Carisi. Carisi, this is Lieutenant Matt Casey from CFD."

"Nice to meet you, Lieutenant."

"You too."

"How were they?"

"You were right. Jesse woke up and was not happy when we moved her. We told her we knew her mom and Olivia. She was ok when we got here and she saw Noah. I stayed with them, while Gabby took Lucy home."

"Did Noah wake up at all?"

"For a few minutes when we set Jesse down in bed with him."

"We really appreciate this."

"It's really not a problem. Gabby, they're back."

"What?"

"They're back."

Gabby opened her eyes.

"Oh, hey. Is Brett ok?"

"I'm sure she will be. They had her on a sedative and she does have a couple fractured ribs. The guy that raped her was shanked in holding."

"I hope my brother knows."

"Yeah, he does."

"Carisi, this is Matt's wife and Antonio's sister, Gabby. She is the Paramedic in Charge on Ambulance 61, which is out of the same station Matt is. Gabby, this is Detective Sonny Carisi."

"Nice to meet you. "

"You too."

"Lieu, the next time you go to Chicago, take me with you. I've never been there."

"I don't want to take you with me. I go to Chicago to get away from everything."

"When I can get you to take more than a weekend off, I want to go away somewhere."

"I would love to. Does that also include my son?"

"Of course it does."

"We should go."

"Thanks again."

"Absolutely. Come see us the next time you're in Chicago."

"I'm sure we will. Noah loves fire trucks."

Noah and Jesse came out of his room with Frannie right behind them.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Noah. Come see us again when you come visit Hank, ok?"

"Ok."

"Mama!"

"Hey, baby girl. You ready to go home?"

"No!"

"Leave her here."

"Liv, are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure."

Noah and Jesse gave Matt and Gabby a hug before they left.

"Ok. Frannie, you comin' or are you stayin'?"

Frannie ran back into Noah's room.

"I guess that answers that."

"Yeah, really."

Amanda and Carisi kissed Jesse and left. Hank took Noah to the bathroom and Olivia took Jesse and put her back to bed. Hank got Noah back to bed and met Olivia in the bedroom. They got ready for bed and fell asleep in each other's arms. The next morning at the hospital, Sylvie was waking up and saw Antonio asleep in the chair.

"Antonio."

"Hey. You doin' ok?"

"I'll be fine."

"The guy that did this tried killing you last night. I had fallen asleep but luckily Burgess, Ruzek, Boden and Severide saw the guy come in here. He was trying to smother you with the pillow. They took him in and I heard from Voight that he was shanked in holding. It's not exactly justice but at least you won't have to go to court."

"I'm fine with that actually. Thank you for being here."

"There is no other place that I would rather be. I love you."

"I love you too."

Antonio gently kissed Sylvie but they were interrupted by her co-workers.

"Hey, there she is."

"Hey, Herrmann."

"How you doin', kid?"

"I'm ok. It's going to take a while though."

"You have us all for support if you need it."

"Thanks."

"Take as much time off as you need. We can always get Chout to fill in for you."

"Dawson will love that."

"No doubt. Voight told me I could take off if I needed to as well."

"We'll see."

The nurse came in to check on Sylvie and then she ordered something for breakfast. Later in the day, she was released and the next day, everyone headed back to Chicago.

 **Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**


	31. Reunited

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

 **Reunited**

The day he and Olivia said I do was the happiest day of Hank's life after losing Camille and Justin. They had hit a rough patch. They were arguing more and Olivia kicked him out of their house. Hank had kind of expected that she missed New York and he tried telling her that but she told him he didn't understand anything. He moved into Olinsky's garage. Meredith allowed Al to move back into the house after they lost Lexi. Hank had hoped this arrangement was only temporary. He really wanted to be home with his wife and their son. Intelligence had gotten a call about an incident at a school. Someone had brought a gun into the school and was making threats. As soon as Hank heard the name of the school, he panicked as it was the same school Noah attended. Hank immediately called Olivia and told her there was a situation at Noah's school and to make sure she had her vest on. Hank and the rest of Intelligence raced to the school as quickly as they could. Mostly everyone had evacuated the building except for Noah's class, which was the one being held hostage.

"Sergeant Voight, we called you first."

"Thanks. I called SWAT and they are on their way. My wife is on her way as well. Is Noah ok?"

"As far as we know, no one has been shot or hurt but it's his class that is being held hostage. The gunman will only deal with someone of a high ranking."

"My wife is a Lieutenant."

Olivia arrived and Hank filled her in on what was going on.

"Hank, I need you to help get me through this."

"I'm right here. I've got Halstead and Olinsky watching inside the classroom from the rooftop of the building next door waiting to take a shot if they have to."

"I need to know our son is ok."

Hank called Jay on the radio.

"Halstead, what's the word?"

"I have Noah in view. He looks to be ok. If the status changes, I will let you know immediately."

"Ok. Thanks."

"No problem, Sarge."

Both Commander Crowley and Chief Lugo arrived.

"Hank, why don't you let one of us handle this? Noah will probably need both of you once we get him out of there."

Hank looked at Olivia and she nodded her head.

"Ok. Thank you."

"I'm removing you from this case effective immediately."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Hank handed Commander Crowley his radio and she radioed Halstead and Olinsky that she was in charge of the situation. All Hank and Olivia could do was wait. They both hated not knowing if their son was safe.

"Hank."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry for everything."

"It's ok."

"No, it's not. I threw you out for no reason because I can't deal with anything. You're right. I am homesick but I'm not sure why. You and Noah are my entire life. I want you to come home and I want our son to be ok."

"He has us for parents. He'll be ok."

"I hope so. Please hold me."

Hank wrapped his arms tightly around Olivia and held her as he kissed the top of her head. They heard a gunshot and started fearing the worst. Olivia had tears running down her cheeks. Was their little boy safe?

"The gunman just killed the teacher in front of all the kids."

"If Halstead or Olinsky can get a shot, let them take one."

"Halstead or Olinsky, can either of you get a clear shot?"

"No, Ma'am. He has one of the kids. A little girl."

"Damn it!"

The fire department had been called in. Hank was started to become more frustrated, so he ended up putting his fist through the window of his SUV.

"Now that was stupid."

"I had to punch something."

Gabby and Brett came over and took care of Hank's hand.

"Sarge, you probably need some stitches."

"I'm not goin' until Noah is out of that building safely. I'm not getting any younger, Commander. When the hell do you plan on getting my kid out of there?"

"We're working on it, Sergeant. We have an entire classroom of children we'd like to get out safely."

Commander Crowley was now on the phone with the gunman, who didn't want to cooperate with anything anyone had to say. Hank was starting to lose his patience even further. He had already put his fist through a window.

"Commander, we lost sight of Little Voight."

"You did what?"

"There seems to be fewer kids than what were there a second ago. Hold on, I see Dawson, Atwater, Ruzek, Burgess and Upton sneaking them out. Dawson has the gunman at gunpoint. He put the little girl down and has his hands up. We got him!"

Atwater came out with Noah and some of his little friends and they were all reunited with their parents.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

"Noah!"

Olivia ran over and grabbed Noah.

"I am so happy to see you, Sweetheart! Are you ok?"

"I'm ok. Daddy, what happened?"

"I punched the window of my SUV."

"Please go to the hospital and have it looked at."

"You're so bossy."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Olivia kissed Hank.

"Mommy, is Daddy coming home with us?"

"I want him to."

"Me too."

"Atwater, take my SUV back."

"Got it, Sarge."

Noah got in his seat and Olivia drove to Med, so Hank could have stitches put in his hand. They had Noah checked out just to be sure he was ok.

"Sergeant, you're lucky you didn't damage your hand."

"Yeah, I know. Is Noah ok?"

"Yeah, he's fine. Not a scratch on him."

"Good."

Olivia took both of her boys home and then later, Olinsky brought Hank's stuff and his SUV over to the house. After dinner and after they put Noah to bed together, Olivia and Hank made up for lost time and spent most of the night making love before falling asleep in each other's arms. They never realized that the events of the day would have played a major part in bringing them back together. They both knew that they would not let it happen again.

 **Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**


	32. I Love You

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters.**

 **I Love You**

Hank and Olivia had had a disagreement the last time she was in Chicago and after she had returned to New York, they hadn't spoken since. They had been in a relationship for several months but they hadn't gone to the next step in their relationship. He wanted to but she didn't. Hank had decided to go to New York to try to work out their differences. When he arrived, he checked into his hotel and went over to her apartment. He went to her door and heard laughing. He heard Olivia's voice and a man's voice. Obviously she had decided to see someone else while she was supposed to be in a long distance relationship with him. Before Hank could turn to leave, the door opened.

"Hank, what are you doing here?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. I'll go."

"Don't. Trevor was just leaving. Thanks for your assistance, Trevor."

"You're welcome. Sorry I missed Noah."

"He fell asleep early tonight for a change. This is Hank Voight. Hank, this is Trevor Langan, my lawyer."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

Trevor kissed Olivia's cheek and then he left.

"Come on in."

Hank walked in and went to sit.

"So, are you sleeping with him now?"

"With Trevor? No. He's a friend."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"I'm not sleeping with him."

"Well, you're sure as hell not sleeping with me, so then you must be sleeping with someone. I'm not getting any younger."

"I get it, I really do but I don't want to mess this up. I tend to rush into that part of the relationship and that's why I'm so bad in relationships. I really want this to work."

"Sit with me."

Olivia sat down next to Hank.

"I'm not in this just for the sex, you know. That's not me. I haven't had this kind of connection with a woman since Camille and honestly, I never wanted to. I know us being together hasn't been the easiest because of the distance but I told you that I thought we could overcome that if we really, truly cared about each other. I know I'm not the only one that feels the deep connection between us."

"I feel it too, Hank but I'm afraid of messing this up. The last thing I want to do is hurt you. You mean more to me than any man that has ever been in my life with the exception of my son."

"I'll go and we can talk about this tomorrow."

"Don't go. I wouldn't mind having you hold me."

"I think I can handle that."

Hank got situated, while Olivia grabbed a blanket and shut the light off. She got on the sofa and covered them both with the blanket, while Hank wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. They both fell asleep. The next morning, Noah was up before they were. He got out of bed, went to the bathroom and then ran into Olivia's bedroom but she wasn't there.

"Mommy, where are you?"

He ran into the living room and saw Hank, who was only partially awake.

"Hank!"

"Hey, Buddy!"

"Are you and Mommy still arguing?"

"No. We're ok."

"Yay! I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Mommy missed you."

"She did, huh?"

"Yeah. She said she did. Hank."

"Yeah."

"Are you my daddy?"

"I'm not but I'd like to be someday if it's ok with your mom."

"I think it's ok with her. It's ok with me."

Noah crawled up on Hank's lap and gave him a hug.

"Can we go to the Zoo today?"

"Ask your mom."

Noah kissed Olivia's nose.

"Mommy."

"I'm sleeping."

"No, you're not. Silly Mommy."

"What?"

"Can we go to the Zoo?"

"What's the magic word?"

"Please."

"Sure. I think that would be ok."

"Yay! I love you!"

"I love you too."

Noah ran back into his bedroom.

"I should go back to my hotel and grab a shower."

"Ok. We'll come pick you up and go out for breakfast before we go."

"That sounds like a plan."

"He's right. I did miss you and I do want you to be his daddy someday."

"I love you and I will wait as long as I have to just to be with you."

"Wait, you love me?"

"Yeah, I do. I have from the moment I first laid eyes on you. I loved pretending to be married to you during that first case."

"I admit you were not one of my favorite people when we first met but you were more tolerable after that case. I'm glad we decided to keep in touch after that."

"I am too."

"I love you too. All that stuff Yates was saying about you was really getting to me but I think during that case was when I started realizing I felt something for you. I've wanted to say it sooner but I didn't want to say the wrong thing and scare you off."

"I have never taken those words lightly. You are only the second woman I have said those words to that I'm not related to. Just for the record, I love Noah too."

"Can you stay, so I can take a shower?"

"Sure."

Olivia went to take a shower, while Hank helped Noah get dressed. As soon as she was done, Hank left and went to his hotel to take a shower and change. Once Olivia was ready, she and Noah went to Hank's hotel to pick him up and then they went to breakfast.

"I should probably explain why Trevor was over last night."

"You don't have to. It's none of my business."

"I don't want Noah to be an only child. I want to adopt again. He said the choice is ultimately mine but I may want to consider your feelings if you are going to be a big part of our lives. I want you to be."

"I want to be too."

"This guy does too."

"How does Lucy feel about this?"

"She said she'll be ok with it. Sometimes I think that girl is a saint. She puts up with so much from me with my crazy hours. It's going to be even more chaotic with two of them though. I'm glad we both admitted our true feelings for each other."

"Yeah, me too. At first I wasn't sure my feelings for you were real but once I started thinking about it, I realized they were. I felt the exact same way about Camille. She did tell me before she died that it was ok for me to love someone else because she didn't want me to spend the rest of my life alone and miserable. I thought I could handle things after she died but I was wrong. I failed badly with Justin after her death. I was a wreck after her death but it was worse after Justin's. No matter how old you or your child are, no parent should ever have to bury a child."

"I went through that with my Boss. His son was my Sergeant. For the longest time, he told me that if I had been doing my job, his son would still be alive. I felt like I was walking on eggshells around him. My squad was supportive as was Barba and Ed was amazing. He took Noah and me to Paris last summer because he knew I needed a break after everything that had happened with Dodds. I started seeing my Therapist again because the only person that I felt was to blame for Dodds' death was me. I wished it had been me. Dr. Lindstrom told me that it wasn't my time and if it had been me, Noah would have had to go through life without me. That's when Ed brought up Paris. It was always some place I wanted to go. We had a good time and I appreciated the gesture. He was the one I always felt like I was walking on eggshells around. A part of me had a feeling that our relationship wasn't going to last but he kept trying to assure me that it would. That relationship almost ruined my friendship with Barba."

"Why did you feel that it wasn't going to last?"

"Oh, trust me, I know myself in relationships."

"How do you feel about ours?"

"Honestly, I feel really good about it. I feel differently with you. I think a part of me was hoping my relationship with Ed wasn't going to last because deep down I wanted to be with you. No matter what happens between us, I still want you to be a part of my life. That is part of the reason why I'm afraid to get too close to you."

"I know you're afraid to get close to me because of the failed relationships you have had but I'm not those other men. I'm afraid to get close to you too because I'm afraid of having my heart broken again. I was in love with Camille and had her taken away from me. I don't want to go through that again. I just want someone I can grow old with."

"I can understand that. I do too actually. You sure you want to put up with me?"

"I think I can handle it. You bring out the best in me and I want to be a better person when I'm with you."

Olivia had her hand on the table, so Hank reached over and took it in his. After breakfast, the 3 of them spent the day together at the Zoo. They spent more time together before Hank went back to Chicago.

 **Reviews and suggestions are always appreciated.**


	33. Alone

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

 **Alone**

Olivia and Hank had a one night stand in Chicago and then she headed back to New York. Hank attempted to contact her but she wouldn't return his calls. She had found out she was pregnant but didn't want to tell Hank. She didn't want anything from him. She did plan to keep the baby. Fin, Amanda, Sonny and Barba knew she was pregnant but didn't know who the father was although they had an idea.

6 months later, a case between the 2 squads had come up. Erin knew about Hank and Olivia and knew Olivia ignored Hank's attempts to contact her. She had refused to go to New York. Jay and Antonio went instead. When they arrived at the 16th, Olivia was the only one there.

"Hey, Lieutenant."

"Hey. Fin, Rollins and Carisi should be back soon. I have somewhere I need to go."

"Ok."

Olivia got up adjusted her jacket and left. She had hoped Jay and Antonio hadn't seen her belly but they had.

"Did she look pregnant to you?"

"She sure did. Do you think Voight knows?"

"I'm guessing not."

Jay got out his phone and called Erin.

"Hey."

"It looks like Olivia is pregnant."

"What! I'll tell Hank that one. Thanks for letting me know."

"Yep."

Erin hung up the phone and went into Hank's office.

"I just heard from Jay."

"Yeah and?"

"He said it looks like she's pregnant."

"It's bad enough that she won't return my calls but to not tell me about my kid it where I draw the line."

"Let her have it!"

"Oh, I intend to."

Hank made a reservation and headed to the airport. Erin let Jay know that Hank was on his way to New York and he was pissed.

Olivia was avoiding going back to the Precinct after her appointment but she knew she was going to have to face the group from Chicago sometime as long as it wasn't Hank. Several hours had passed and Hank had arrived in New York. He got a car, went to check into the hotel and went to the Precinct. Everyone but Olivia had gone out to work on the case. Olivia was looking down at the paperwork on her desk when Hank came in.

"What bug flew up your ass?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Benson. When were you planning to tell me about my kid? After he or she was born?"

"What makes you think it's even yours?"

"Don't give me that shit, Benson! What did I do to have you treat me like shit? Nothing that I can think of. You know what? Screw you, Bitch! I'm going to pretend that night never happened. Do what you want with the damn kid because I don't care anymore. The biggest mistake I made was ever letting myself get close to you."

Hank slammed the door, Olivia threw her cell phone at it and broke down. She put her hands on her belly and started rubbing it.

"Daddy is so mad at Mommy, Baby. I need to make this right."

Olivia left and went to the hotel where she figured he'd be staying. She went to the front desk and found out what room Hank was in. She went up and knocked on his door.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I came to talk."

"I thought I told you I didn't care anymore."

"Then you're going to listen while I talk."

"Fine."

Hank let her in and then they went to sit down.

"So, talk."

"After what happened, I panicked. That was the first time in a long time that I felt loved by a man. It's not that I meant to avoid your calls but I don't know what I want out of this relationship or whatever it is. I'm scared of what this is doing to us if there even is an us at this point. I need you and so does your daughter. I am so sorry I acted the way I did. I shouldn't have."

"And I shouldn't have said what I said either. I shouldn't have called you a bitch and I shouldn't have said I didn't care about the damn kid because that's not true. I'm not sorry that night happened or that we got close."

"I'm not either. I guess I just thought it would be easier if I didn't say anything. I don't want to do this alone anymore."

"You're not alone."

Olivia took Hank's hand and put it on her belly and then they started kissing. He felt his baby kick for the first time.

"Hank."

"Yeah."

"I want you."

"I want you too."

They continued kissing, undressed each other and made love. Afterwards, they were wrapped in each other's arms.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too. How are we going to do this with us?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I'm guessing neither of us wants to leave our respective cities though. If I come to Chicago, I will more than likely lose Lucy."

"I'm not ready to leave Chicago. I do have time to take off. I could take a few weeks off when the baby comes to help out with her and Noah."

"We shouldn't be trying to raise her in 2 different cities though."

"No, we shouldn't. If I could, I'd marry you right now."

"I wish we could. Are we officially a couple?"

"Yeah, we are."

"Good."

They kissed and made love again before heading to the Precinct. They walked in holding hands and everyone was there including Barba.

"So, should we assume that Voight is your baby daddy?"

"That would be a good assumption."

"So, where will you be living?"

"We haven't decided yet. He doesn't want to leave Chicago and I don't want to leave New York. I just panicked after what had happened. I was wrong to. I don't want my daughter to grow up without her daddy. How's the case?"

"We found the guy dead. We're suspecting it was a suicide but we're waiting on the results of the autopsy from Warner."

"Ok. I guess you can all finish up what you're doing and call it a day."

"Why don't you go get Noah and Rollins gets her daughter and then we'll all go out for dinner?"

"That sounds like a plan to me."

"Works for us."

"Us too."

"How about you, Barba?"

"Absolutely."

Olivia and Amanda went to get Noah and Jesse and then they all met for dinner. Hank and Olivia still had to work on what they were planning to do but they at least agreed that their daughter was going to have both of them in her life.

 **There might be a second part to this. Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**


	34. Together

**A/N: This is the second part of the previous chapter titled "Alone". I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

 **Together**

A couple months later, Hank had moved to New York to be with his wife and son. They didn't have a big wedding but they were able to share it with both of their squads. Even Olive and Daniel flew in to share the day with them. They had had a baby shower for Olivia at the same time. Hank had decided to move to New York to avoid an argument with Olivia, especially one he knew he'd never win. He agreed to temporarily take over SVU, which Fin was fine with. Olivia was on bedrest for the remainder of her pregnancy. They had found a bigger place, so Hank was trying to get the nursery ready when he wasn't at the Precinct.

Several weeks later, Hank and Fin were trying to get the paperwork caught up, while Rollins and Carisi were at the hospital talking to a victim. Hank's cell rang.

"Hey, Beautiful."

"It's time. You need to come get me because Lucy just left to pick up Noah at school."

"Ok. I'll be home shortly."

"Ok."

Hank hung up the phone.

"I need to go. She's in labor and Lucy just left to pick up Noah at school."

"No problem. Let us know what's goin' on. We'll come by to see her later."

"She'll appreciate that."

Hank left and went home to get Olivia. Fin called Melinda and Barba to tell them that she was headed to the hospital. He also texted Erin. Hank went to get Olivia and helped her out to the SUV before driving her to the hospital. They took her up to the room that and she got hooked up to the monitor. Then the waiting began. Hank stayed by her side the entire time. Fin, Rollins, Carisi, Lucy and Noah were all in the waiting room.

"When is my baby sister coming?"

"That's what we're waiting for."

The entire group from Chicago arrived in New York and went straight to the hospital.

"Hey."

"Hey. You didn't say you were comin'."

"Yeah, I know. Is he behaving himself?"

"Yeah. He's great to work with. He's taken it over for the most part since Liv has been off but I don't really mind."

"He's used to being in charge anyway. I'm going to tell them that I'm here."

"I'll show you where they are."

Amanda took Erin to where Olivia was. Amanda went back to the waiting room, while Erin went in.

"Hey."

"Erin."

She went over and hugged them both.

"We're all here."

"Thanks for coming."

"You knew I wouldn't miss this for anything."

Olivia had another contraction, so Hank got her through it. The doctor came in and checked Olivia's progress.

"It looks like you're ready to have this baby."

Erin hugged them and left, while the doctor took Olivia to the Delivery Room.

"They're taking her to the Delivery Room right now."

"Good."

Erin sat down and they waited. A little while later, Natalie Margaret Voight came into the world. The nurse wrapped her up and put her in Olivia's arms.

"Hank, she's beautiful."

"She sure is."

Olivia kissed her cheek and then Hank did too before they kissed each other.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"We're going to take her to get weighed and measured and then we will bring her right back."

"Ok."

They took Natalie to the Nursery to get weighed and measured and then they took her back to Olivia, who was moved back to her room. The nurse placed her in Hank's arms.

"She is 8 lbs 5 oz and 19½ inches."

"You are beautiful like your mama. You know that? How about I take you to meet your new family?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Hank kissed Olivia and she kissed Natalie's cheek before Hank took her to meet everyone.

"This is Natalie Margaret."

"Oh, Hank, she's beautiful."

"Thanks."

"Can I hold her?"

"Sure."

Hank handed Natalie to Erin.

"Hello there, sweetheart."

"Is that my new sister?"

"Yeah, it is."

Hank had his phone out to take a picture of his girls. Noah went over and kissed Natalie on the head and Hank took a picture of that to show Olivia.

"Daddy, can I see Mommy?"

"I think she'd like that."

"I need a pic of her to send to Olive."

"Ok."

Hank took a picture of Natalie with Erin's phone before he took her back and took her and Noah to Olivia's room.

"Someone wanted to see his mommy."

"Hi Sweetheart."

"Hi Mommy."

Hank handed Natalie to Olivia and then he picked up Noah, so he could give Olivia a kiss.

"I have to show you this."

Hank pulled up the picture of Noah kissing Natalie's head.

"Oh, that is too sweet!"

Hank kissed Olivia again.

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

"I don't think you have recently."

"I love you and I am so glad we were together for this."

"Yeah. It was wrong of me to keep the pregnancy from you. I should have told you the minute I found out."

"It's ok."

"Hank, it's not ok. I tried keeping you from your daughter. If Halstead and Dawson hadn't shown up for that case and told you, who knows what would have happened."

"I don't even want to think about that. We're a family now and nothing is ever going to change that."

"And I'm glad for that. I don't think I could have gone through today by myself."

"I couldn't be prouder of you. Even while you were giving birth to our child, you were your usual badass self, the same one I fell in love with."

"Is that the only reason you fell in love with me?"

"No, of course not. I've been in love with you since the moment I first laid eyes on you."

"It wasn't that soon for me. Thank you for deciding to move here."

"You're welcome. You should know by now that I would do anything for you."

"I do know that."

"I just want to spend the rest of my life making you happy."

"This is the happiest I have ever been. I hope I can make you happy too."

"You taught me how to love again and you gave me another child. Actually, two more children. After I lost Justin, I didn't think I'd get a second chance to be a good father. I wasn't the best father to him but I want to be the best father I can possibly be to these two."

Hank put one arm around Olivia and the baby and held Noah in the other. He and Olivia started kissing and neither of them realized that everyone was standing out in the hallway watching them. It had taken both of them a while to realize their true feelings for each other. As the two squads stood in the hallway, they saw their Bosses with their latest creation in Olivia's arms. They all knew the two of them made a great team and they were happy to be there to be a part of it all.

 **As always, reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**


	35. Kiss Me

**A/N: This takes place just before the upcoming season. I know SVU has a new Noah, who is a little older but I'm not sure if that means they are aging the character or not. Anyway, he's still about 4 here. Even though we are unsure about who survives the Fire on Chicago Fire, everyone will be in this chapter or the next chapter. I don't own any of the characters.**

 **Kiss Me**

It had been a while since Olivia had been to Chicago. The last time she had been there was when Yates ended up back there after escaping from prison. She decided to take a week's vacation and take Noah somewhere before he went back to Preschool. She needed a break and was starting to become too stressed out. She had chosen Chicago because she had never really seen much of it. She figured while they were there, she'd go visit her colleagues at the 21st District. She knew Erin was in New York with the FBI because Erin had contacted her and they had met for dinner and drinks several times already. She was glad to have Erin that close because they have always gotten along. She wondered how different things were now that Erin left. Erin had called her when Hank had lost his son but stupidly, she never called him. She figured he wouldn't want to talk to her but she still wanted to see everyone. She and Noah had spent some time at the hotel pool that morning and wanted to spend some time playing tourist that afternoon. She wanted to get to know Chicago better. She knew how to find the District just like she knew how to find her own Precinct. She parked her car, got Noah out and they went inside. Trudy was in her usual spot.

"Sergeant Platt, it's always nice to see you."

"You too, Lieutenant. Who's this?"

"This is my son, Noah. Noah, this is Sergeant Platt."

"Hi."

"Hi Noah. I bet you like Fire trucks."

"Yes. I love them. They make a lot of noise."

Trudy laughed and Olivia rolled her eyes.

"How's Mouch?"

He's doing fine. He had a heart attack and retired but he still spends a lot of time at 51."

"Mommy."

"What?"

"What's a Mouch?"

"Mouch is Trudy's husband."

"Oh. Do you have a husband?"

"No and thank you for the reminder."

"I have to go potty."

"Can you go by yourself?"

"Yeah."

"It's right over there."

"Thank you."

Noah went to the washroom.

"I thought you were in a relationship."

"I was. I wanted to concentrate on my son. Ed wanted to retire and wanted me to think about it too. I asked him what he was planning to do and he said he just wanted to do nothing. Ok but it we're together, my son is also a factor. If he had said that he wanted to spend more time with Noah, I would have been happy with that but Noah didn't even come up in his tentative retirement plans. I decided against retiring because I love what I do even though it is really starting to get to me lately."

"Are you two still friends at least?"

"He said we would be but I haven't heard much from him. We broke up this past winter after being together about a year. I've been hurt so many times and I always end up getting my heart broken. My former partner up and retired without saying goodbye and he was my best friend. I've been in relationships where we've never been on the same page. My ex, Brian and I wanted different things and parted ways. I wanted marriage and a family but he didn't. My other ex, David, chose advancing in his job over our relationship. I really don't even know why I got involved with Ed in the first place. My heart was never completely in it and I never saw him as my happily ever after anyway. I've kind of had feelings for someone else for a while now but somehow I doubt that would ever work."

"Does he know?"

"Are you kidding?"

"Then how is this guy going to know how you feel? Randy and I started seeing each other after Chief Boden got married. I had never been great with relationships either and neither was he. Sure, he gave me a half-assed marriage proposal and then I ended up asking him but we're happy. Tell the guy how you feel about him."

"If it were only that easy."

"Please tell me you're talking about Hank."

Olivia gave Trudy a look.

"Olivia, you need to tell that man you have feelings for him."

"That'll go over real big. I'm sure the feelings aren't reciprocated."

"I know that man probably better than he knows himself somedays. He's lonely especially since Erin went to New York. His daughter-in-law and grandson have been living in Arizona for like a year now with Justin gone. He was pissed when he found out you were with that Ed guy. I've been having this conversation with him for at least 2 years and told him to get his act together because he's not getting any younger."

Then Olinsky came downstairs.

"Hey, Lieutenant."

"Hey."

"Olinsky knows what I'm talking about."

"About what?"

"About your Boss needing to get laid."

"That's a good way of putting it. Camille has been gone 7 years. He needs something. That's for sure but I would settle for him actually going on a date with a woman."

"Yeah but you know who he has feelings for though, right?"

"I'd be an idiot not to know that. The entire unit knows it."

"Apparently I'm always the last to know anything especially when it's about me. Can you go check on my son? He's in the washroom."

"Yeah sure. Noah, right?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

Al went into the washroom and checked on Noah. He was having trouble with the sink, so Al told him who he was and he knew his mom and offered to help him. Then he took him back out to Olivia.

"You ok, Sweetie?"

I had trouble reaching the sink. Mommy, he said he knows you."

"That's right. I've worked with him when I came here before. Now I have to go."

Olivia went to the washroom and they heard the door bang into the building, so they knew who was there.

"Hank's here."

Hank came up the steps.

"I need a damn vacation!"

"Nice to see you too, Hank."

"I'm telling you, Man, you need a woman in your life."

Noah looked up at Hank.

"You said a bad word."

"I did, huh?"

"Yep. I'm Noah Benson."

"Hank Voight. Wait, did he say Benson?"

"He did."

"She's here?"

"Oh, yeah!"

Olivia came back.

"Mommy, he said a bad word. His name is Hank."

"Yes, I know, Sweetie. I've worked with him. Sergeant."

"Lieutenant. What brings you to Chicago? You, your boyfriend and the kid here for a family vacation? I don't see a ring on your finger, so apparently he hasn't proposed yet. I don't remember hearing from you when I lost my son."

"You know what? Maybe I'll come back later when Sergeant Grumpy Pants isn't here and see everyone. Maybe I'll take Noah over to the fire station."

Trudy gave Hank a look and he gave her one back

"Fine. Listen, Benson, I apologize for being, excuse my language, an ass."

"Yeah, you are an ass."

"Come on up."

"Thank you."

Hank, Olivia, Noah and Al went upstairs, Hank put his code in and they continued the rest of the way up. Hank went to his office and Al followed to try to talk some sense into him.

"Hey, Lieutenant."

"Hey."

"This must be Noah."

"Yep. Noah, this is the rest of the group Mommy works with when she's in Chicago."

"Hi."

"Hey, Noah, I'm Antonio."

"I'm Kim."

"Adam."

"Kevin."

"I'm Jay."

"Hi. I'm Hailey Upton. It's nice to meet you both. I've heard a lot about you from the whole unit."

"It's nice to meet you, Hailey. I'm Olivia. You're Erin's replacement, right?"

"Yeah, kind of. We worked together before she left and then I was brought in to replace her."

"She's mentioned you. Antonio, your job didn't work out with the State's Attorney, I take it?"

"No. He's moving to New York from what I understand. His dad used to be an ADA there."

"I know who his dad is and I yeah, I did hear that he was coming to New York. I guess he's supposed to be Barba's new Boss, so Barba's complaining left and right about that. He's not big on change."

"Peter is tough sometimes. He doesn't take crap from anyone."

"Good to know. I'll be sure to warn Rafael of that."

"Mommy, can I color?"

"Sure."

"I'll take him. Come on, Noah."

"Thanks, Kim."

"No problem."

"Here's his bag."

"Ok, thanks."

Kim took Noah to the lounge, got him settled and gave him his crayons and coloring book.

"How's your squad, Lieutenant?"

"Everyone is doing great. Fin is now a Sergeant, so I have someone I trust to take over when I'm not there. Rollins and Carisi both capable of doing things on their own. Amanda and I have had our differences over the years but we do have more in common than we realize. It's hard being a single parent and she understands that. We had this case a few months back where this guy had this website that he put all this stuff on it whether it was true or not. He had photos of me with Noah and Amanda with Jesse with a headline asking where the fathers are. I chose to raise Noah as a single parent. The Case Worker and Judge knew that when I first became his foster mother. The Judge asked if I'd be interested and really, how could I say no? I would love to settle down and find someone that wants to be with us both. Jesse's father isn't around because he's outside the country doing undercover work. She doesn't really want to be in a relationship with him but he supports his daughter. That case forced us to send our kids with Lucy, Noah's nanny, to her parents' in New Jersey for a few days."

"So then that relationship you were in the last time you were here, didn't work out?"

"No. We ended it earlier this year."

"Sorry to hear that."

"I'm not. We were just on different pages. He wanted to retire but I still wanted to work and focus on my son. He never even mentioned Noah in his plans anyway. A part of me wonders why I even got involved with him in the first place. When Dodds was shot and then died, he was really supportive but there were times when I just felt like the relationship was going nowhere. My heart wasn't completely in it and I've had feelings for someone else for a while now."

"Does the other guy know how you feel?"

"No. I don't know if it would work between us."

"Voight?"

"Yeah. Trudy said all of you knew something. The only person I have really told my feelings to is Erin."

"Erin does know him well. How's she doin'?"

"She's doing good. So far, she likes her job. We meet for dinner and drinks quite often and sometimes Amanda joins us. She sends her regards to everyone especially you, Jay. Excuse me."

Olivia went to Hank's office and then once she went in, Olinsky came out and shut the door.

""There is something you need to know."

"I'm listening."

"No you're not. Come sit over here, so I can have your undivided attention."

"I'd rather sit here."

"We can always go talk in the Cage."

"I'll pass on that."

"Do you hate me for some reason? You've done nothing but act like an ass since the moment you knew I was here."

"Do you really want to know why I'm pissed at you?"

"Yeah, I do. Please enlighten me."

"The last time you were here, I was about to tell you that I had feelings for you but then I found out you were with that guy. I can't compete with that. I also never heard from you after Justin's death. It's hard enough that we're in two different cities."

"How long have you known?"

"Known what?"

"That you had feelings for me?"

"My feelings for you started after we had gone out for beers after that case involving Teddy. I was hoping for something to happen between us during the Yates case. You're way out of my league, Benson. You're a Lieutenant and I'm a Sergeant."

"I'm not out of your league. Rank means nothing to me. I broke up with Ed earlier this year because he and I weren't on the same page and I wanted to focus on Noah. He wanted to retire and wanted me to consider it too. I asked him what he planned to do and he said he wanted to do nothing. I have feelings for you too and they started the same time yours did. I didn't know how to deal with it because of the distance between us. I feel really bad that I didn't call you after Justin died but I was going through the loss of Sergeant Dodds and I was blaming myself for it. If I had done something differently, maybe he would still be here."

"That's how I felt with what happened to Justin. There's nothing worse than being told your only child is brain dead and should be taken off life support."

"That was basically what happened with Mike. He was shot in the abdomen and seemed to be doing ok but then had a stroke. They kept him alive for his organs. I was in the room with Chief Dodds and Mike's fiancée, Alice when he passed away. Rollins, Carisi, Fin and Ed were all waiting for me as I did the long walk down that hallway. All I had to do was look at them and they knew. For the longest time, Chief Dodds blamed me for what happened. Someone we were investigating, asked why Dodds' death was never investigated and Chief Dodds had been there with me. He nearly lost it and told me to nail this guy. He told me he didn't blame me anymore. The thing is, I still blame myself. At the time, I would have given anything to switch places with Mike. My Therapist told me that it wasn't my time and what would my son do without me?"

"I understand how you feel. I wished I could have switched places with Justin. He misses seeing his son grow up. Not too many people would miss me."

"That's not true, Hank. What about your squad? What about Erin? What about your daughter-in-law and grandson? What about me?"

"You'd miss me?"

"Yeah, I would. Hank."

"Yeah?"

"You want to kiss me, don't you?"

"Maybe."

"Just maybe? I want to kiss you."

"It's been a while since I have done this. It's been a while since I have done a lot of stuff."

"Sergeant, shut up and kiss me already."

Hank moved closer to Olivia and put his arms around her as she put her hands on his face. They leaned into each other and started kissing.

 **To be continued…**


	36. Second Chances

**A/N: This is a request from DaX0315. Hank and Olivia have been together for over 2 years in this chapter, so Olivia and Tucker never happened, which is fine with me. I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

 **Second Chances**

Hank looked at the file on his desk regarding the latest case. The guy had raped and murdered his victims before but managed to get away with it. Hank wanted to make sure he didn't do it again. When Hank saw where he struck prior to starting up in Chicago, he knew just who to call. He got out his cell and dialed her number.

"Hey, there Sexy!"

"Hey, yourself. I need to pick your brain. We got this case. The victims were raped and murdered but it appears he got away with it in New York. Does the name Frank Conway mean anything to you?"

"Yeah, we've been trying to get him for like 5 years. I'll call the squad and see if we can get on the first flight out in the morning."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome and you know the rules."

"Yes, Dear."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Love you."

"I love you too."

Hank hung up the phone and decided to call it a day. Olivia made reservations for the 4 of them to fly to Chicago and then she texted the 3 of them and told them to meet her at LaGuardia at 6am instead of going to the Precinct. Olivia asked Lucy if she could stay with Noah, while she was gone and she said she'd be happy too. She called Chief Dodds and told him that they were going to Chicago for a case. He was ok with it.

The members of SVU all got up early and got ready to go. Amanda took Jesse over to Carisi's parents' house, so they could take care of her while she was gone. She and Carisi headed to the airport together. Lucy arrived at Olivia's and Fin had called Olivia and told her he'd pick her up. Once he arrived and Olivia said goodbye to Noah, they headed to the airport. Rollins and Carisi arrive at the same time Fin and Olivia did. They got checked in, went through security and went to the gate after they grabbed coffee and breakfast. Once they boarded their flight, Olivia texted Hank to tell him that they would be there in a few hours and asked if someone could pick them up. He said he would.

"Liv, this is an old case of ours or something?"

"Yeah. It was one we had 5 years ago but he got away with it because we never caught him. Frank Conway is the guy."

"Oh, yeah. I remember him."

"Yeah, I do too."

The flight took off and then a few hours later, they landed in Chicago. They went to Baggage Claim and as promised, Hank was there.

"Thanks for picking us up."

"No problem."

Hank took Olivia's suitcase and kissed her, while Carisi took both his and Amanda's.

They put the bags in the back of Hank's SUV and everyone but Olivia got in.

"You are staying with me, right?"

"Don't I always?"

"Yes but you're here on business."

"It's been way too long, since we've been together."

"Yeah, I know."

Hank shut the back of the SUV and went to open the passenger door for Olivia. She kissed him again before she got in. He shut the door and then he walked around to the other side. He then drove to the District. When they arrived, they all got out and went inside.

"Hey, Olivia."

"Hey, Trudy."

"Detectives Tutuola and Rollins, good to see you."

"You too, Sergeant Platt."

"It's Sergeant Tutuola now."

"Good for you. Who is this handsome fellow?"

"I'm Detective Dominick Carisi Jr., Ma'am."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Sergeant Platt."

"I've heard about you."

"Oh, yeah? You're adorable."

"Thank you, Ma'am."

Olivia, Hank and Fin tried not to laugh. They all headed upstairs, where everyone else was. Laura Nagel and Assistant State's Attorney Valdez were also up there.

"Boss, Laura said she'd help and Anna is working on the case with us."

"Great. Laura Nagel and Anna Valdez, this is Lieutenant Olivia Benson, Sergeant Odafin Tutuola, Detective Amanda Rollins and Detective Sonny Carisi from Manhattan SVU. This is Special Investigator Laura Nagel and Assistant State's Attorney Anna Valdez."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

Hailey came over.

"Hey, Lieutenant."

"Hi Hailey. It's nice to see you again. This my squad, Sergeant Fin Tutuola, Detective Amanda Rollins and Detective Sonny Carisi. This is Detective Hailey Upton."

"Nice to meet you Detective Upton."

"You too. Please, call me Hailey."

All 3 of them winked at Carisi. Everyone set their stuff down and Kim winked at Carisi too. Jay hung up the phone.

"Hey, Sarge."

"Yeah, Halstead."

"We have a sexual assault victim at Med. Her name is Stacy Henderson."

"Is it related to the case?"

"We don't know. Once the DNA comes back, we'll know for sure."

"Rollins and Burgess, head to Med and see what you can find out. Everyone else check witness statements."

Hank and Olivia grabbed some files and went into his office and shut the door. Amanda and Kim went to Med to talk to the victim. They both stopped short as soon as they saw her. She looked very familiar to them. Amanda called Liv and had her and Hank meet them there. They talked to Stacy until they got there. She told them everything she remembered and the description of the perp matched what they knew about Conway. Hank and Olivia arrived at Med. As soon as Kim and Amanda saw them, they walked out of Stacy's room.

"What?"

"Liv, you need to see the vic."

"Why?"

"Just have a look."

Olivia peeked into Stacy's room.

"Yeah and?"

"Liv, she looks like you."

"What are you talking about, Rollins?"

The 4 of them went into the room together.

"Stacy, this is Lieutenant Benson and Sergeant Voight."

"Hi."

"Hello."

"Could you tell them what you told us?"

"Of course."

Stacy told Hank and Olivia what she told Kim and Amanda. The more Olivia heard Stacy speak, the more upset she was becoming.

"Excuse me."

Olivia ran out of the room and went to the waiting room. Hank went after her.

"This is unbelievable."

"Babe, you don't know anything yet."

"Anything is possible, Hank."

Amanda and Kim came out.

"What do you think this means?"

"I have no idea."

"Do you think she's related to you."

"I don't know. Can we run a check on her?"

"I texted Atwater. He's doing one on her right now. Are we done here?"

"I think so."

The 4 of them headed back to the District and went upstairs.

Olivia went straight to Hank's office and Hank followed her. Kevin knocked on Hank's door.

"Yeah."

"Hey, Boss. I got the results of the background check you wanted."

"Thanks, Atwater."

Kevin handed Hank what he had and then he shut the door after he left. Hank looked at it.

"It lists her parents."

"So, tell me."

"Her mother is Ellen Henderson and her father is Joseph Hollister. Both are deceased."

"Oh, shit! That's 2 half siblings now. I can't deal with this, Hank."

"Come here."

Hank put his arms around Olivia and held her as she broke down.

"Maybe you should tell her."

"Oh, yeah, that'll go over real big."

Then there was another knock at the door.

"Yeah."

Kim opened the door.

"Stacy just called. She wants to talk to Lieutenant Benson."

"Ok, thanks."

Hank and Olivia headed to Med once again. When they arrived, they went up to the floor where Stacy was. Hank went to the waiting room and Olivia went to see Stacy.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"I need to say something. I know Joseph Hollister is your father. He's mine too."

"Did your mother hate you because of what he did to her?"

"Yes, she did. I was physically and emotionally abused by her and she was an alcoholic."

"My mother was the same way but she also turned to heroin. She overdosed when I was 5. I spent most of my life in the system. I was in different foster homes but no one wanted me."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Thanks. I don't even know why I wanted to see you. I'm glad that bastard is dead. I don't know how I feel about this."

"I don't either. Were you doing ok before this happened?"

"Oh, yeah. I got myself through college and I got a job. It's just that I never had anyone to call family before. Before you ask, I'm fine financially, so I'm not looking for money. Maybe we could be friends and see where it goes from there."

"That might work. I'm in New York but I'm here quite often."

"That handsome guy that was in here earlier, is he single?"

"No. He's mine."

"That's ok. I'm seeing someone anyway."

"That's great."

Then Stacy's boyfriend came in and it turned out to be someone Olivia already knew.

"Olivia, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here working on a case. When did you move to Chicago?"

"A couple years ago. Right after you adopted Noah, actually."

"Seriously. No wonder I haven't seen you in like forever."

"You know Trevor?"

"Yeah, I do. He was one of the Defense Attorneys that was always getting on my nerves. He did help me when I was adopting my son, so he's not such a bad guy after all."

"You're not so bad either, Sergeant."

"Lieutenant, actually."

"Whenever I don't see you for a while, you've been promoted."

"Yeah, I know."

"You still dating that cop from Chicago?"

"Yeah. We've been dating for a couple years now."

"I met Stacy pretty much right away when I moved here. Babe, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I think I'll be fine."

"We found out that we're half-sisters."

"Really?"

"Yep."

Then Hank came in.

"We need to go."

"Ok."

"Olivia, will you come back and see me?"

"Sure. Hank, do you remember me mentioning Trevor Langan?"

"Yeah, sure."

"This is Trevor. Trevor, this is Hank Voight."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

Hank and Olivia left and then Trevor sat down with Stacy.

"So, how'd it go?"

"She's been on her own since she was 5 when her mother overdosed on heroin. She was in foster homes but no one wanted her."

"Wow!"

"I don't know what to think about all this."

"You'll get through it. I'll help you. You know I will."

Hank kissed Olivia, took her hand and then they walked to the SUV. Hank drove back to the District. When they got back, they went back upstairs. Everyone was gone.

"Well, at least we're alone."

"I'd rather be at your house."

"We can, you know."

"In the middle of a case?"

"Fin's in charge."

"I need to clear my head."

They started kissing and then they headed to Hank's . When they got there, they went upstairs to Hank's bedroom, got undressed, got on the bed and made love. Afterwards Hank had his arms around Olivia and she had her head on his chest.

"You feel better?"

"A little bit."

Hank reached over to the bedside table and pulled something out.

"Here. This is for you."

"What's this?"

"Open it and see."

Olivia open the box and could not believe what she saw.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"Well, let's see. We've been together for over 2 years and I love you and Noah more than anything in this world. Olivia, will you marry me?"

"Oh, yes, I will marry you!"

Hank put the ring on Olivia's finger and then they kissed. Just as they were about to make love again, Hank's cell rang. It was Olinsky telling him they had Conway in custody. Hank told him they would be there as soon as they could. They got out of bed, got dressed and headed back to the District. When they arrived, they went upstairs and joined everyone, including Anna outside the Interrogation Room. Jay and Antonio were interrogating him. Conway was being smug and wouldn't talk without his lawyer. Both Hank and Olivia were quickly losing patience with him. Hank wanted to go in there but he promised Olivia that he would behave. She meant more to him than anything else, so he really didn't want to piss her off. He just stood there with his arms folded in front of his chest. By the time the lawyer arrived, he was just as smug as Conway and Conway still wouldn't talk.

"Put him in the Cage then. I want this son of a bitch to rot in prison where he belongs."

"I was going to say something else but not with Valdez here."

"Just say it, Hank. We all know what you're thinking."

"Someone needs to put a bullet in Conway."

"This guy is a real ass."

Atwater got a call saying that the DNA found in Stacy matched Conway.

"Boss, the DNA found in Stacy Henderson matched Conway."

Olivia called Trevor and asked if Stacy had been released from the hospital. He said she had. She told him the guy was in custody but not talking.

They all came out of the Interrogation Room.

"You don't have a case against my Client."

"We most certainly do. We have a victim that he only raped and the DNA matched Mr. Conway."

"She probably couldn't say for sure that it was him. Like I said, you don't have a case."

"Stacy is on her way here now."

Antonio and Jay took Conway back into the Interrogation Room and they waited for Stacy and Trevor to get there. When they arrived, Trudy brought them up.

"Hey, Langan."

"Hey, Detective Tutuola."

"Sergeant, actually."

"Sorry."

"That's ok."

"That's him."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"You still have no case against my Client."

"She just told us he's the one that raped her."

Olivia knocked on the window and then Antonio came out.

"She said he's the one."

"Ok. We'll take him to have him processed."

"Good."

Antonio and Jay brought Conway out and he looked right at Olivia and smirked. They took him downstairs and then out the back entrance.

"I don't like the way he looked at Olivia."

"I don't either."

Everyone called it a day and ended up at Molly's. Once Jay and Antonio were finished, they met everyone there. When everyone arrived, they went in and the group from 51 and Med were already there. Mouch grabbed a table for himself, Trudy, Hank and Olivia. Fin pulled up a stool and sat with them.

"Aw, Babe, our table. Thanks, Mouch."

"No problem."

Trudy kissed Mouch as soon as she saw him. Carisi had sat down at an empty table and all the women went over by him.

"Hey, Handsome."

"Huh?"

"You're a cutie."

"Thanks."

"I'm Sylvie and this is Stella. We're from Fire Station 51. That's Gabby over there."

Gabby waved and then Matt and Kelly tried not to laugh.

"I'm Sonny Carisi from Manhattan SVU."

"It's nice to meet you, Sonny."

Then the women from Med came over to meet Sonny.

"Hi. I'm Sharon Goodwin, the Hospital Administrator from Med."

"I'm Maggie Lockwood, the Head Nurse in the Emergency Department."

"I'm April Sexton, Maggie's second in command."

"I'm Dr. Natalie Manning from the Emergency Department."

"I'm Dr. Sarah Reese, the Psychiatry Resident."

"I'm Sonny Carisi from Manhattan SVU."

"It is so nice to meet you, Sonny."

Olivia and Fin kept looking over at Amanda, who was sitting by herself.

"She looks pissed."

"It's only a matter of time now."

"What are you up to?"

"What the hell is wrong with you, McHolland? I told you that Olivia wanted all of the women to flirt with Carisi to make Rollins jealous."

"I guess I forgot."

"You don't listen."

"I listen."

"Since when?"

Mouch and Trudy both gave each other a look.

Trevor and Stacy came in with Anna and Laura. Anna and Laura joined the rest of the women and Trevor and Stacy came over to where Hank and Olivia were.

"May we join you?"

"Sure."

Trevor got a couple stools and brought them over. Gabby came over and got everyone's order. Olivia had her hand on the table, so Hank grabbed it and held it. Amanda had gotten up and walked over to Sonny.

"I need to tell you something, Dominick Carisi."

"What?"

"I'm in love with you."

"You're what?"

"I love you. I've been in love with you since before I had Jesse."

"I love you too, Amanda Rollins. I have for a while. I just stayed away because I thought there was something goin' on between you and Amaro."

"Nothin' ever really happened between Nick and me. I slept with him once but it mean nothin' to me."

Sonny stood up, put his arms around Amanda and kissed her.

"It's about damn time, you two!"

"I agree with Fin."

Trudy saw Olivia's left hand.

"Hank Voight, did you propose to Olivia?"

"Maybe."

"Either you did or you didn't."

"I did."

"Hank! Olivia, let me see that."

Olivia held out her hand, so Trudy could see her ring better.

"Hank, that ring is beautiful!"

"Thanks."

"Congratulations!"

"Thank you."

"Liv, you're gettin' married?"

"Yeah, Fin, I am. Why the hell does that surprise you?"

"It doesn't. I'm real happy for you, Liv."

"HEY, BURGESS, YOU HAVE TO SEE OLIVIA'S ENGAGEMENT RING."

Hank gave Trudy a look.

"Was that necessary?"

Yes, actually, it was. For someone who said he was never getting married again, I'm glad you're doing this."

Everyone came over and looked at Olivia's ring.

"Congratulations, Liv!"

"What she said."

"Thanks."

"When is the big day? Where is it going to be? Where will you two be living?"

"We don't know anything yet. We just got engaged."

"I say we elope and not include any of them."

"Just Erin, Olive and the boys."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"Hey! You can't get married without having me there. I want to know if you actually go through with it."

"Don't be such a smart ass, Fin!"

"So, am I going to be included with this wedding of yours?"

"Most definitely. We're sisters, aren't we?"

"We are."

"Wait, what?"

"I found out that Stacy is my half-sister. We do have a half-brother named Simon."

"What's he like?"

"He's been in and out of jail and only seems to contact me when he wants money. Our sperm donor was an actual father to him."

"I just wish I had had parents."

"Although I'm still having a hard time with this, I think I can get used to having a younger half-sister."

"And I could get used to having an older one."

"Babe, we really need to talk about where we're going to be settling down."

"You know one thing, it'll either be New York or Chicago?"

"Fin, you're being a smart ass again."

"Sorry."

"I wouldn't mind coming here but we would need to find someone to watch Noah and find a Preschool for him. I could decide I want to retire too."

"Cindy could help out."

"Thanks for the offer, Herrmann but I know how crazy my schedule gets in the middle of the night and I'm sure Hank's is just as crazy."

"I'd offer Randall but he is recovering from his heart attack. He still hangs out at the Fire Station all day and sometimes he comes to have lunch with me."

"I wouldn't want to put his health in jeopardy again."

"Maybe I could retire and move there. We could get a bigger place. I'd be ok with you keeping Lucy. That way I can be with you and Noah and be closer to Erin."

"Are you feeling ok, Hank?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be fine?"

"You're offering to retire for me."

"I know what I said. This long distance thing is crazy. We've been doing this for over 2 years. Erin was one of the few people other than you, Noah, Olive, Daniel, Olinsky and Platt that kept me sane after Justin died. Sure Justin is buried here next to his mother but I think I need to move on. It took me a while to realize that I wanted a second chance at happiness after I lost Camille."

"On the other hand, if I come here, then I can get to know Stacy better."

"It's not like we don't go to New York. Trevor's family is still out East."

"Trevor, can you still practice law in New York?"

"Yes. What do you need?"

"I'm guessing someone is going to want to make it official with Noah."

"I can handle that."

"Great. You do want to adopt him, don't you?"

"You know I do."

Herrmann got a new round of drinks for everyone and then they all toasted Hank and Olivia on their engagement. Everyone headed wherever they were going for the night. Hank returned to New York with Olivia, so they could start looking at houses. Once the Conway case went to trial, he was sent to prison for a very long time.

 **Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**


	37. Awkward

**A/N: This is another request from DaX0315. I don't own any of the characters.**

 **Awkward**

SVU had been working on a prostitution/trafficking case with the FBI. This was the first time they had worked on a case with Erin Lindsay since she has been with the FBI. The case had led them once again to Chicago. Erin had gotten the ok to go but really wasn't looking forward to going home again. She knew it would be awkward for her and the only person she was really looking forward to seeing was Hank. The 5 of them met at the airport. Lucy was staying with both Noah and Jesse and Frannie was staying with them at Olivia's apartment as well. Olivia really wasn't looking forward to this trip either and Carisi had been avoiding Amanda. Fin liked the peace and quiet of not having Carisi talking everyone's ear off. Carisi was sitting across the waiting area from everyone else, Amanda was already checking on Jesse, even though she had just left her and Erin was on the phone with Hank. Olivia and Fin were sitting the closest.

"Ok, Liv, what's your problem? You usually look forward to these trips to Chicago. Did somethin' happen the last time we were there?"

"I don't even know where to begin, Fin. The last time we were there and I had gone to Molly's with Erin, Hank showed up. Everyone left and he and I stayed and talked for a while. I told him about my relationship with Tucker but even then, I had my doubts about it. He invited me over to his house and said he had more alcohol there. The Manhattans I had were really doing nothing for me. We got there and he had a brand new bottle of whiskey that we managed to polish off. We had some pretty amazing sex in almost every room of his house and somehow ended up passed out in his bed because that's where we were when we woke up. He called me a cab and had it take me to the hotel. We haven't spoken about it since. I feel like I made a complete ass of myself because I was so drunk. We both were and honestly drunken sex with him was better than any sex with Tucker. I think Tucker was the reason I was drinking so much to begin with."

"Wow! You've never told me anything this private about yourself before, Liv. I still can't figure you doin' anything like that with Tucker. Voight, yes but Tucker, hell no!"

"Yeah, I know. It's just that this trip could get really awkward but the thing is, I didn't think I felt anything for Hank after that night but I do. I have for a while. I thought it was nothing more than drunken sex. If that's the case, then why do I want something to happen with him while sober? I'm guessing that he won't even want to speak to me."

"It's really him you should be tellin' that too and not me."

"I know."

"Did you ever tell Tucker what happened with you and Voight?"

"No. You're the first person I have told this too. I went back to therapy after Dodds died because I was blaming myself for what had happened to him. I never even told Dr. Lindstrom about it. There are times though when I thought I was turning into my mother. Tucker even noticed that I was drinking a lot. I didn't start until I was held hostage by Joe and started seeing Tucker. I stopped myself before it got too out of hand. I didn't want to put Noah through what I had gone through my entire life."

"Do you have feelings for Voight that go beyond what happened that night?"

"Definitely. I think I'm going to go get coffee for everyone."

Olivia and Erin left to get coffee and then Amanda went over to Fin.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure."

"Carisi has been avoiding me since that last case we worked on."

"What, the case when those witnesses were being asses?"

"Yep."

"When Carisi avoids you, it's good for the rest of us because it's actually quiet. I appreciate that."

"Those guys bullied Carisi a long time ago and they told me absolutely everything that they used to do to him."

"I have zero tolerance for bullying and for idiots. Does this change how you feel about Carisi as a person."

"Not at all. It wasn't his fault. They were just so smug when they told me though."

"Have you talked to Liv about it?"

"She was there. She knows too except he can't avoid her like he can me."

Amanda looked and saw Carisi giving her dirty looks because he knew she was telling Fin about him. He got up and went over to them just as Olivia and Erin came back.

"You're a bitch, Rollins and I'm never gonna speak to you again!"

"Whoa! Carisi, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"It wasn't your place to tell Fin about what happened to me. They had no right to tell you any of that."

"I didn't get into specifics about what they did. All Fin knows is that they bullied you and they told me everything they did. How stupid do you think I am?"

"Carisi, if you're going to be rude to Rollins, I would suggest you stay here."

"With all due respect, Lieutenant, I want to go. I'm the one that always gets stuck here when the rest of you go to Chicago. If anyone stays here, it should be Rollins."

"Why should I stay here? You're not the Boss of me."

"You're not the Boss of me either, so I would appreciate if you would keep your big mouth closed regarding my past."

"Again, I didn't say anything."

"Carisi, she didn't say anything."

"Yeah, right!"

Carisi took his coffee and went back over to where he was sitting as Olivia and Erin sat down. Amanda and Fin took their coffees

"Am I the only one that thinks this is going to be a bad day?"

"It's never a good day when we have a case like this."

"You're right about that."

"The only people I'm looking forward to seeing are Hank, Olinsky and Platt. I left in a hurry and never said anything to the rest of the squad. No goodbye, nothing. Hank said when he told the squad that I was coming and SVU was coming, they were excited that the 4 of you were coming."

"Some of them were I'm sure. I'm guessing he's not looking forward to seeing me and I'm sure you know what I'm talking about, since you two are very close."

"Yeah, I know about it. He's more embarrassed by the fact that it happened the way it did. He's not sorry it happened though."

Amanda looked confused.

"Trust me, Manda, you don't want to know."

Olivia ended up telling Amanda what had happened between her and Hank the last time she was in Chicago.

"Wow! I thought I was the only one that did stupid stuff while drunk."

"Not really."

Carisi was glaring at Amanda and then other people looked in their direction.

"We apologize for him. He really is that annoying."

"Don't worry about it."

The guy got up and walked over to them.

"Are you all cops?"

"We're Detectives with the NYPD and she's an FBI Agent. I'm a Lieutenant and he's a Sergeant."

"Well, thank you for everything you do. I think the Police are pretty underappreciated right now."

"Thank you. That means a lot."

"What kind of Detectives are you?"

"We're with the Special Victims Unit. We handle sexual assaults primarily but we also deal with kidnappings."

"Wow! I'm Ryan Jenkins, by the way."

"It's nice to meet you, Ryan. I'm Lieutenant Benson, this is Sergeant Tutuola, Detective Rollins, Agent Lindsay and over there is Detective Carisi."

"It's nice to meet all of you too."

"You from Chicago?"

"Yeah. My parents moved out here after I graduated from high school. They're visiting my grandma but she has cancer, so they told me to get out there to see her."

"So sorry to hear that. What kind does she have?"

"Pancreatic. It's been pretty fast."

"Wow! What do you do?"

"I'm a firefighter. I was 14 when 9/11 happened and I really respect all first responders. That's what made me decide that I wanted to be a firefighter."

"Good for you. What Borough are you in?"

"I'm here in Queens. You're where?"

"Manhattan. We're out of the 16th Precinct."

"Ok. Are you Erin Lindsay?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. I thought I knew you."

"You lived next door to the Voights."

"Yeah, I did. I know Mrs. Voight passed away seven years ago."

"Right. Justin died a little over a year ago. He was married and has a little boy, who's two."

"Oh, wow! I had no idea. Are they in the area?"

"They were in Kentucky because Justin was in the Army. She moved to Scottsdale, Arizona to be closer to her sister."

"Oh. Was it because of an Army thing?"

"No. He was trying to help someone and got mixed up with the wrong people. He was in Chicago when it happened and he's buried next to his mom."

"I never said anything before but I used to have such a crush on you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

They continued talking until they all boarded their flight. Ryan had a seat by them, so he and Erin talked the entire flight, while Olivia got some sleep. Fin was less than thrilled to have sit in between Rollins and Carisi on the flight. When they arrived in Chicago, Erin had made plans to meet up with Ryan back in New York. They all got their luggage and then the 5 of them went to get their rental. Erin drove to the hotel and then they got checked in before heading to the District. When they arrived, they went in.

"Lindsay! It's is so good to see you."

"You too."

Trudy hugged Erin. Olivia introduced Carisi to Trudy and then they headed upstairs. Trudy buzzed them in and they headed up. Everyone was busy and then the room went silent when they saw Erin.

"Hey, Lieutenant."

"Hey, Halstead."

Jay introduced Carisi to everyone and Olivia made her way to Hank's office, while Erin tried explaining things to her former squad. He was busy looking through files for the case and doing paperwork.

"Sergeant."

"Lieutenant."

"Can we talk?"

"Yeah. Shut the door."

Olivia walked into Hank's office, shut the door and sat down.

"I wanted to apologize."

"For what?"

"You know for what."

"It's forgotten. As far as I'm concerned, it never happened and it meant nothing. Now, if you'll excuse me, I would like to get this case done as quickly as possible."

"Right. The sooner the better."

Hank got up, left his office and went to hug Erin. Olivia was confused. Erin had told her that Hank said he wasn't sorry for what happened but he had just told her that it meant nothing to him. She got up and joined everyone else, so they could discuss the case. They found out that the girls they were looking for were being held at a Prostitution Club on Rush Street. They just needed to get into the Club. Olivia was no stranger to going undercover for cases like these. The last time she had done it was when they eventually arrested Johnny D. Amanda, Erin, Kim and Hailey were the girls being sent in and Fin and Olinsky would be their pimps. Carisi, Jay, Ruzek and Dawson would be sent in as their potential Clients for the evening, while Hank, Olivia, Atwater and Platt were doing surveillance outside in the van. They got ready and then Fin and Al each took two of the girls on their arms and went inside. The Chicago Field Office for the FBI had been informed of the plan and were helping with surveillance as well. Each of the members of the team had some kind of camera or microphone on them, whether it was a piece of jewelry or an accessory of some kind and once everyone split up, they had eyes all over the entire club. They had seen some people go into another room.

"Olinsky, find out more about that room."

"It appears that it's more of a couple's thing."

"That must be it."

Hank and Olivia got ready to go in. Olivia had a blonde wig on and they both wore wedding bands. It had occurred to Olivia that this was the second time that they were posing as a married couple. They had posed as Henry Thorne's parents when they were searching for him during the first case they had worked on together. When they were ready to head inside, Hank offered Olivia his arm but instead she took his hand and laced her fingers through his. All of a sudden, Olivia's heart started pounding in her chest. She didn't know if it was the adrenaline from this case or because she was holding Hank's hand. She almost felt like a schoolgirl holding hands with her crush for the first time. Once they got inside, Hank gripped her hand tighter. He was having the same reaction she was. For both of them it suddenly brought back memories of what had happened between them that night over a year and a half ago. They saw Fin and Olinsky talking and then they saw the Carisi and Rollins making out in a corner, Lindsay and Halstead making out in another spot, Burgess and Ruzek making out in another spot and Upton and Dawson in yet another. They arrived at the room and knocked before being let inside. They sat down and went with what the other couples seemed to be doing and that was kissing. Olivia started unbuttoning Hank's shirt and began to kiss his chest as he started caressing her bare leg.

"Take it easy, you two."

"Uh huh!"

The guy they were after came in to the room with a young girl and saw Hank and Olivia. He told her to get to work. She sat down next to them and looked frightened.

"If you don't earn your money, then I am going to take you into the other room and you know what will happen then."

"No! I won't. I don't want to do this. I told you that already."

Then he slapped her hard across the face.

"Don't talk back to me! I own you, Bitch!"

"No, you don't."

"Like hell I don't. Earn your money or pay the consequences."

"Go to hell!"

He grabbed her up and dragged her into the other room.

"Make a move. Now!"

Hank and Olivia jumped off the sofa and pulled their guns.

"Police! Everyone put your hands up. Now!"

"How the hell did the cops get in here?"

Everyone else came in and then started hauling people to jail. Olivia took the girl.

"Sweetie, can you tell me your name?"

"Amber."

"Do you know where everyone else is?"

"Yes. They're downstairs."

"Downstairs."

Everyone including Amber went downstairs and they located all the girls they were supposed to. The girls all went to get checked out at Med and then they called their parents. The girls had all become friends during their ordeal. They needed to stay in Chicago until the trial. The parents of the girls from New York would be there first thing in the morning. They were treated to a suite at a hotel, where they could have hot showers and something to eat, as well as comfortable beds to sleep in. Kim and Hailey went to get them some clothes and swimsuits, so they could go to the pool as well. The hotel would be well protected. Once both squads changed their clothes, everyone went to Molly's. The time that Rollins and Carisi had spent making out at the Club, helped Carisi regain Amanda's trust. Olivia and Erin had been sitting at their table talking and having a drink.

"Did you work things out with Jay?"

"I told him we can still be friends but I want him to move on from me. Don't get me wrong, I loved making out with him and it brought back so many memories of what we once had. I want to see what happens with Ryan."

Erin didn't know Hank was standing there.

"Who's Ryan?"

"Ryan Jenkins, your former neighbor. He was on our flight and he told me that he had such a crush on me. He's a firefighter in Queens."

"He's a good guy. Are you and the rest of the squad ok?"

"Yeah. We're all good now."

"Good. Now, get lost."

Erin got up and hugged Hank.

"You're welcome."

"Thanks, kid."

Erin left and went to sit with Burgess and Ruzek, while Hank sat down.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"One more but that's it."

"Herrmann, two Manhattans, please."

"You got it, Sarge."

Herrmann made the Manhattans and brought them over to Hank and Olivia.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Can we go somewhere to talk?"

"Yeah, sure."

They drank their Manhattans and then they left. They got into Hank's SUV and he drove home. When he arrived, they got out of the SUV and went inside.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to get you drunk this time."

"Good. Was I the only one that felt something at that Club tonight?"

"No, I felt something too. I may not remember a whole hell of a lot about what happened the last time you were here but I'm not sorry we had sex. I don't think us being as drunk as we were was a good idea though."

"I agree with that."

"You still with Tucker?"

"No. We broke up earlier this year. To be honest, drunken sex with you was better than any sex with him. Sometime I'd like to try it sober with you."

"I feel the same way."

"I have actual feelings for you, Hank and have for a while. The last time was mindless sex all over this house. I don't want that. I want us to actually make love."

"I have actual feelings for you too and have for a while. I agree that we need to actually show each other how we really feel about each other. We don't have to do this tonight unless you want to."

"I want it to happen tonight. I want to be with you, Hank."

Hank made sure the door was locked and then he took Olivia's hand. They headed up the stairs to the bedroom and shut the door. They started kissing, undressed each other, got on the bed and made love. Afterwards, they held each other and laced their fingers together.

"I could get used to this."

"Me too."

"Where do we go from here?"

"We could try to be in a relationship and see what happens."

"I like that idea. I'd like for you to meet Noah."

"I'd like to meet him too."

They started kissing and made love again before falling asleep in each other's arms. The next morning, Hank got up and took a shower before taking Olivia to her hotel. They made love again before she got in the shower and then they met Fin, Amanda, Carisi and Erin for breakfast.

"Good morning, you two."

"Good morning."

Hank and Olivia were holding hands, so they obviously didn't care that her squad knew about them.

"Did you two have fun last night?"

"We did. We are going to try to be in a relationship."

"Good for you. I want you to be happy, Hank and I know Liv makes you happy."

"She does. I haven't felt this way about a woman since Camille."

"I know you haven't."

"How long are you staying?"

"Unfortunately, we have to head back today."

Hank started pouting.

"Hank Voight, are you pouting?"

"Yeah, I am. I was hoping I could spend some time alone with you."

"We did that last night."

"I know."

"Why don't you come to New York? I could take a few days off and you can have the chance to meet Noah."

"We can handle things for a few days."

"What time is your flight?"

"2pm."

Hank called to see if he could get on the same flight and since he could, he booked the seat. After they had breakfast, they went to the District and he told them he was going to be off for a few days. He went home to pack and then they headed to the airport early in the afternoon. Hank was nervous about meeting Noah but Olivia assured him that it would be ok. When the time was right and they were sure things were going to work out, he intended to introduce Olivia and Noah to Olive and Daniel. Hank's seat was next to Olivia, so she slept on his shoulder for the entire flight. They both hoped they could make it work.

 **Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**


	38. Taken

**A/N: This is another request from DaX0315. I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

 **Taken**

Hank hung up the phone and started to panic. He had talked to someone he knew at Stateville and was informed that Joseph Drake, aka Joey D, had been released on parole after serving time for rape and murder 15 years ago when Hank was still with the Gang Unit. Joey D had made threats to Hank and Olinsky when he was taken into custody after sentencing. Normally, Hank wouldn't panic but he had his family to think about and that included his wife, Olivia and their son, Noah. Olive and Daniel were back in Chicago and living with them and of course Lucy had moved to Chicago with Olivia and Noah. He thought of her as part of the family as well. Thankfully Erin was now living in New York.

"DAMN IT!"

Hank rubbed his face with his hands and then Al appeared in the doorway.

"What's wrong?"

"Joey D is out of prison."

"Oh, shit!"

"We're going to go talk to Olivia. He threatened both of us."

"Ok."

Hank and Al grabbed their jackets and Hank drove over to the District where Olivia was. They got out of the SUV and went inside.

"Is the Lieutenant here?"

"Yes, she is. Go on up."

"Thanks."

Hank and Al headed up and were buzzed in, so they could continue the rest of the way up. Olivia was the only one there. Hank dreaded having to tell her that their family was in extreme danger but as a cop he hoped she would understand. Hank knocked on her door.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"What's wrong?"

"Someone I had sent to prison is out on parole and I have reason to believe that he's going to come after me. He threatened both Olinsky and me as he was being taken into custody after he was sentenced."

"What was he charged with?"

"Rape and murder. This was 15 years ago when I was with the Gang Unit. The sentence was for 30 years."

"Who is this guy?"

"Joseph Drake, aka Joey D."

"I bet he is somehow related to Johnny Drake, aka Johnny D, who I arrested for sex trafficking and whose son I adopted."

Olivia looked up Joey D in the Database and sure enough, he was the brother of Johnny D. Olivia had tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh, Hank, what are we going to do? What if he knows about his brother and that he has a nephew?"

"I haven't even begun to think about how I am going to protect us."

"We're in this together, so we will come up with something as a team."

"Maybe all of us should go to New York for a while."

"Maybe we should warn Lucy to not take the boys out unless it's to come here or take them to school."

"Yeah."

Olivia called Lucy but got her voicemail. She left her a message to call her as soon as she got the message. Olivia's phone rang as soon as she hung up.

"Lucy, hey."

"Olivia, I went to pick the boys up at Preschool and they weren't here."

"What do you mean they weren't there? Where are they?"

"I don't know and neither does the school."

"Hank and I are heading there now."

"Ok."

Olivia hung up.

"DAMN IT!"

"What?"

"The boys are missing from Preschool."

"Shit! Let's go."

Olivia, Hank and Al left and Hank drove to Noah and Daniel's Preschool as fast as he could with his lights on. Al called the squad and had them meet them there. Olivia called her squad as well. When they arrived, they got out of the SUV and went in.

"What the hell happened?"

"We don't know. We went outside to play on the playground and by the time it was time to come back inside, they were both gone. You have full access to our security cameras and anything else that might help."

"Thanks."

Olivia turned around and started crying, so Hank wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't tell me to play this one by the book, Babe, because I'm not. If I get my hands on that son of a bitch, he's dead."

"Please just let someone else do it. You, Olive, Erin and the boys are my whole life. I need you with me."

"Ok, I'll let someone else do it. I just don't like people messing with my family."

"Our family."

"Right. Our family."

"Do you think maybe we should call Erin?"

"Yeah, maybe."

Hank called Erin.

"Hey."

"Hey. We need your help."

"What's going on?"

"Noah and Daniel were kidnapped from their Preschool."

"I'll get the next flight out there. Who do you think did it?"

"Joey D, that guy Al and I arrested 15 years ago. He made threats to us as he was taken into custody after sentencing. Olivia said she arrested the brother Johnny D, who is Noah's biological father. We are going to need all the help we can get. Call Fin and have him, Rollins and Carisi come too."

"You got it. Hang in there, ok?"

"Yeah. We still have to tell Olive yet."

"That's going to be hard, since Daniel is her entire life."

"Yeah, no shit. I gotta go."

"Ok."

Hank hung up the phone.

"She's getting your former squad to help as well."

"Thank you. He means a lot to them too."

"Hank, I would suggest letting us handle the case and you and Olivia stay in the background. This is your son and grandson, so you two are too emotionally involved with this already.

"I can't stay in the background, Olinsky."

Commander Crowley arrived at the scene with Chief Lugo.

"Hank, what happened?"

"Noah and Daniel were taken from Preschool. I have reason to believe that it's Joseph Drake, aka Joey D that did it. I was informed that he was released from prison and he had threatened Olinsky and me when he was taken into custody after sentencing. Both squads are on their way. Olivia's former squad and Lindsay are coming in from New York to help. I know for sure Erin is."

"Ok. I hope you two are staying out of it."

"That's exactly what I told them."

"Hank, this is your family."

"Honey, I think they're right. Olive is going to need us and the boys will too once we find them."

"Ok."

Olivia kissed Hank and then both squads arrived and started looking for any clues. Hank and Olivia went to tell Olive what was going on and she tried being calm but she broke down almost as soon as they told her. Erin had informed her superiors, who informed the Chicago Field Office, so the FBI was now officially involved with the case with the Chicago Police Department and the NYPD. Erin had gotten a hold of Fin and the 3 of them, along with Chief Dodds and Tucker, were joining the search. Barba had been at the Precinct, so he decided to come with to offer support. Hank and Olivia had gone to the 21st with Lucy and Olive, so that's where they were when everyone arrived from New York. Trudy walked them all up to Intelligence.

"Hank, Olivia, the group from New York is here.

"Thanks."

Erin ran over and hugged the three of them and so did Amanda.

"You doin' ok, Liv?"

"Not really. I see you brought Chief Dodds and Tucker."

"Yeah."

"Olivia."

"Hey."

"So, what happened?"

"I'll start from the beginning. 15 years ago, Olinsky and I arrested Joseph Drake, aka Joey D for rape and murder. As he was being taken into custody, he made threats to both of us. He was released from Stateville today after serving 15 years of the 30 year sentence. Lucy called and said the boys were missing from Preschool. The school said they were out on the playground and by the time they were heading back inside, the boys were gone. Olivia said she arrested Johnny D for trafficking and he was Noah's biological father. We don't know if Joey D knew about any of that or not. Olivia and I were told we needed to stay away from the investigation, which won't be easy for me."

"Where do you want us to start?"

"As soon as I hear from someone, we'll let you know. Olivia, I am so sorry this happened."

"Honey, it isn't your fault."

"Technically, it is. As soon as I found out he was out of prison, I should have gone and pulled them out of school."

"And then what? Maybe he had people that were having you followed and he knew exactly what he was planning to do once he got out."

"Have you ever lost a child?"

"No."

"Then you have no idea what I'm feeling right now. Daniel is the only thing I have left of Justin and I'll be damned if I'm going to lose my only grandchild because of that sick bastard."

"What about Noah? He's your son too or doesn't he matter to you?"

"Of course he matters to me."

Hank got up, went downstairs and started kicking the crap out of the Cage to relieve some of his anger. Olivia and Erin went after him. When they got down there, Hank was sitting in the Cage and they could tell he was crying.

"Erin, give me a minute, ok?"

"Of course."

Erin went to talk to Trudy, while Olivia tried to calm Hank down.

"Honey, I am frustrated too. We're not doing the boys any good by arguing."

"Olivia, I can't deal with this. I can't lose another child."

"I love Daniel too and until I met you, Noah was my entire life. That group of people upstairs is good at what they do. SVU deals with kidnappings all the time as you already know, Chief Dodds knows a lot of people and Tucker has been in Hostage Negotiation. On top of that, the FBI is involved, so this guy really doesn't stand a chance when you put all of them with both our squads. Erin wouldn't let anything happen to the boys."

"Yeah, I know."

Hank and Olivia kissed and went back upstairs. Hank got a call from Antonio and Hank told him that they had help from New York. Antonio told him where to send them.

 **To be continued…**


	39. The Search

**A/N: This is the second part of the last chapter titled "Taken". As always, I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

 **The Search**

Hank, Olivia, Olive, Lucy and Barba arrived the house. Crowley took Al off the case, since he was threatened as well, so he and Meredith went over to Hank and Olivia's and the FBI thought it was too risky for Erin to be on the case, so she was there as well. Tucker told them to call him if they needed him, so also he ended up going to Hank and Olivia's.

"Seriously, Ed, why are you even here?"

"I don't trust you not to go look for Noah yourselves."

"Crowley or Lugo probably put Patrol in the neighborhood, since they don't trust me."

"I'm pissed that the FBI took me off the case. I wanted to help look for my little brother and nephew. Of course I was getting dirty looks from Lugo."

"We put officers at both Airports and at the train station. What's to say that he isn't going to drive somewhere with them? Yates did it with Nadia."

"Where would he go?"

"Anywhere but here but his brother was in New York."

"Dodds did contact the NYPD with a description of the guy just in case."

"Hank."

"Yeah."

"The door frame is broken."

"That son of a bitch was in our home?"

"We probably shouldn't touch anything."

Hank called it in and them someone came to check for fingerprints. When they finally went in, they saw some things had moved around. They heard a noise coming from the closet. The techs checked for fingerprints and then Hank opened it. They found Daniel, who had tape over his mouth and his hands and feet were bound.

"Oh, my God! Daniel!"

Hank took the tape off his mouth and then unwrapped his hands and feet. Then he took Daniel in his arms.

"Then we know he was here. He needs to be changed because he is soaking wet. Erin and Olive, I want the two of you to take him to Med just to be sure he didn't hurt him."

"Ok."

Olivia kissed Daniel's cheek as Hank passed him to Olive. She took him up to change him and then they left for Med.

"I don't want to stay here knowing that he's been here."

"We can stay at a hotel tonight if we have to."

The techs checked for prints and fluids around the rest of the house and then they left.

Olivia sat down on the sofa and broke down. Hank put his arms around her."

"I just want my son back."

"I know, Babe. I do too."

"What if we're too late?"

"Babe, don't think like that. We'll find him."

"What if we don't? Hank, he has got to be so scared. I'm scared too."

"Yeah, so am I."

The doorbell rang, so Lucy went to answer it. It was Atwater. He came in and went into the living room.

"Hey, Boss."

"Anything?"

"No. Dawson sent me here to ping your phone if someone calls."

"Ok. We located Daniel. Drake broke into the house and left Daniel in the closet with tape on his mouth and his hands and feet bound. Erin and Olive took him to Med just to be sure he's ok."

Hank's phone rang.

"It's Dawson."

Hank answered the phone.

"Antonio, what have you found out?"

"They apparently boarded a flight for New York."

"This guy is not overly bright. The NYPD killed his brother and Olivia has connections to the NYPD."

"Chief Dodds has already informed the NYPD."

"Ok. Someone Noah knows should be there when Drake gets caught preferably someone who can handle the situation."

"Rollins and Carisi are on a flight to New York as we speak."

Ok. Good. Once Rollins and Carisi are there and have Noah and Drake is in custody, Olivia and I will fly out to get him. We found Daniel, by the way. Drake broke into the house and left him in the closet."

"Good."

Everyone had hoped Amanda and Sonny would get there before the flight with Drake and Noah arrived. Chicago PD had the flight tracked, so they knew exactly where it was. The pilot was notified that the NYPD would be meeting the flight at LaGuardia. By the time the flight arrived, the runway and tarmac were lit up with police vehicles from both the NYPD and the Port Authority Police Department. Rollins and Carisi's flight was due to land at Kennedy but there would be a squad waiting to take them directly to LaGuardia. Chief Dodds radioed to keep the passengers on the plane until they could get to the gate with the uniformed officers. Joey D was starting to get anxious to get off the flight knowing that all the police were there for him. Noah was trying to remain calm because Joey D had threatened him. It was hard because he did cry but Joey D told him not to act like a baby. Noah recognized where they were and hoped someone would be there to help him. The other passengers were wondering what was going on as well. Rollins and Carisi's plane arrived at Kennedy and then they met the uniformed officers to take them to LaGuardia. Once they arrived at LaGuardia, they ran in and ran towards the gate.

"NYPD! Coming through!

They flashed their badges to get through security and then they got to the gate as quickly as possible. They opened the door to the plane and Amanda, Sonny and the uniformed officer came on board. It didn't take long before they found them. Joey saw them and tried running but he was apprehended and Sonny grabbed Noah.

"I got ya, Buddy!"

"Uncle Sonny!"

Noah wrapped his arms around Sonny's neck and then they headed off the plane and the uniformed officers took Joey D into custody. He dialed Olivia's phone.

"Hello."

"I got him."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"Is he ok?"

"He appears to be. Let me get him out to the waiting area and you can talk to him."

"Ok."

Sonny got him out to the waiting area and then he set him down in one of the chairs.

"Say hi to your mom."

"Hi Mommy."

"Hi Baby. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Where are you and Daddy?"

"We'll leave for New York soon, ok?"

"Ok."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No but he said he would if I wasn't good."

"Daddy and I will take you to get checked out when we get there."

"Ok. I'm hungry."

"Ok, Sweetie. You can stay with Rollins and Jesse until Daddy and I get there, ok?"

"Ok, Mommy. I love you. Daddy too."

"Daddy and I love you too. We'll see you soon."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye."

Noah handed the phone to Sonny.

"Hey."

"Hey. Thank you."

"Don't worry about it."

"Have him stay with Rollins until we get there."

"Ok. We'll take him to grab some dinner."

"Ok. We're heading to the Airport now. We already made reservations to stay the night there and then we'll fly home tomorrow."

"Ok. We'll see you when you get here."

"Ok."

Sonny hung up and then he and Amanda went to get Jesse before they all went to get something to eat.

"She wants him to stay with you and Jesse until she and Voight get here."

"Ok."

Joey D was hauled off to jail. Hank and Olivia were headed to the Airport with Erin, Rafael and Ed and when they got there, Commander Crowley and Chief Lugo were waiting for them.

"Are you two headed to New York?"

"Yep."

"NYPD will book him and then he will be transported back here for the trial."

"Ok. Olive and Daniel are staying with Olinsky and Meredith tonight. Olivia didn't want to stay at the house tonight either after that son of a bitch broke in. He just left Daniel there in the closet."

"This Joey D guy has some kind of connection to Noah?"

"Yeah. I arrested Johnny D, who we found out was Noah's biological father back in 2015. His trial was after the Yates case. I told the lawyer that was helping me with the adoption that we found out who his real father was. He found out and was using it against me in his case. He was a sex trafficker and I wanted him convicted and it wasn't just because I was trying to adopt Noah. He grabbed the Court Officer and her gun and started shooting. He shot the Judge and another Court Officer. He went out into the hall and one of my Detectives followed him. Detective Amaro was shot a couple times but he shot and killed Johnny D. He ended up retiring and moved to California to be closer to his kids. I'm not sure if Joey D knew about Noah or if this was his revenge on Hank."

"It's hard to say. You two better go. We're glad everything turned out ok. Why don't the two of you take a few days off and spend it with your son?"

"We will. Thanks."

Hank, Olivia, Erin, Fin, Rafael, Ed and Chief Dodds left and went to get checked in before they headed through security and to the gate. A little while later, the flight took off. Amanda and Sonny had arrived at her apartment and Noah and Jesse had both fallen asleep on the sofa.

"I'm glad everything is ok for Noah."

"Yeah, me too. Liv would be so devastated if she ever lost him. I'd be devastated if I ever lost Jesse."

"I know you both would. Liv went through so much go get him and you and Jesse have gone through a lot too. You are both amazing mothers. I don't know if I could ever raise a kid on my own."

"Jesse likes you and actually, so does her mama. I probably do more than I'm willing to admit sometimes."

"To be honest, I like you too. A lot."

"Really?"

"Uh huh."

Amanda and Sonny moved closer to each other and were about to kiss when Sonny's phone rang. He answered it and then hung up.

"What?"

"Joey D was shanked in the Tombs."

"Good. Liv and Voight will be happy about that."

"Yeah, no doubt. So, where were we?"

"Right about here."

Amanda grabbed Sonny's shirt and then she kissed him.

"No bad, Rollins."

"You're not too bad yourself, Carisi."

"Do you think we can ever do more than this?"

"I hope so."

"Yeah, me too."

They kissed some more and watched TV while they waited for Hank and Olivia to get there. A few hours later, the flight arrived in New York. They got their luggage and everyone headed to Amanda's apartment. When they arrived, they knocked on the door and Amanda answered it.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Come on in."

"Thanks."

Everyone walked in and Amanda shut the door.

"Thank you so much for doing this."

"No problem, Liv."

"Was he ok?"

"Yeah. Carisi got a call that Joey D was shanked in the Tombs."

"Good."

Noah opened his eyes and saw his parents.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

"Hi Baby."

Noah got off the sofa and ran into Olivia's arms. She picked him up and hugged him and kissed him, while Hank kissed him.

"We missed you do much."

"I missed you too."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. He yelled a lot."

"I'm just glad you're ok."

"Come here, Buddy."

Hank took Noah and Noah wrapped his arms around his neck. Everyone left and Hank and Olivia went to their hotel with Noah. They got checked in and went up to their room. As Olivia was getting Noah ready for bed, she looked to see if he had any bruises on him. She didn't notice anything. She had him brush his teeth and then she took him out and put him in bed. Olivia rubbed Noah's back until he was asleep. Hank had gone to get some ice and Sprites from the machine. When he got back, Olivia was crying.

"You ok?"

"I will be. I'm glad Joey D is dead just like Johnny D."

"I'm glad we'll never have to worry about him again."

"Can we look into getting another house? I don't want to be there after he broke into it."

"We can start looking when we get back to Chicago."

"Good."

"You want something to drink?"

"Yeah but I think I need something stronger than Sprite. It's been a hell of a day."

"Yeah, it has. Let's see what we have."

Hank looked to see what they would mix the Sprite with and then he fixed the drinks. After they drank their drinks, they got ready for bed. They got into bed, kissed each other goodnight and fell asleep with Noah in between them. The next day, they headed back to Chicago and started looking for houses.

 **Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**


	40. Love Hurts

**A/N: This is a request from Bertolane2017. I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

 **Love Hurts**

SVU had come to Chicago to help on a case, which led to both Benson and Voight going missing. They had both been battered and Hank had been kicked in the stomach multiple times. Olivia had too but she was afraid of something worse happening to her, since this guy was a rapist. The guy that had taken them was their primary suspect and he was enjoying seeing Hank wince in pain every time he moved. He had taken their weapons and vests. He had also taken their phones and shut them off, so no one would know where to look for them. They were alone wherever they were but neither had said much. They were both tied up but they were not gagged.

"I feel like I'm dead."

"You're not dead."

"How do you know that?"

"You're talking to me. If you were dead, you wouldn't be talking to me."

"Don't be a smart ass, Benson. Of all the people I had to be stuck with in this situation, it had to be you."

"Right back at you. How the hell are we going to get out of here?"

"I have no idea."

"You're the one that got us into this mess."

"No, this was all your doing. This is what happens when I listen to you."

"Don't blame me for this one, Sergeant."

"It sure as hell isn't my fault, Lieutenant. Who ranks higher and was calling the shots in this case?"

"Fine! I got us into this mess but we need to help each other to get out of here."

"I'm open to suggestions."

"You have to come up with something too, you know."

"I have a headache."

"You need to stay awake. You probably have a concussion."

The guy that was holding them came in.

"We're going for a ride and if I hear any objections from either of you, you're both going to get it."

He blindfolded both of them and taped their mouths with duct tape and then led them out to the vehicle they were being transported in. When they arrived to their destination, they were taken inside and dumped. This time, he left the duct tape on but took their blindfolds off. Olivia had tears running down her cheeks. This was starting to become too much like her ordeal with William Lewis but at least she was with Hank. Maybe it wasn't so bad to be stuck in this situation with him. He wouldn't let anything happen to her. She was scared though. She inched closer to him and put her head on his shoulder and fell asleep. He leaned into her but tried staying awake. He started to feel groggy and wanted to close his eyes. He needed to keep an eye on her to make sure the psycho didn't hurt her. He kept trying to get his hands free, so he could get them out of there. He knew they were at the Silos, so this was a place he was familiar with. While Olivia was asleep, she started dreaming. This dream was about her and Hank and they were a couple. Was she falling for Hank Voight?

Meanwhile, the two squads were looking for their Bosses.

"Where the hell are they?"

"We'll find them."

Then Erin came in up with Platt.

"Hey, guys."

"Hey, Erin!

"Anything on Voight and Benson?"

"No. You here to help?"

"Of course. Both of them mean a lot to me. If you need to get the FBI involved, all I have to do is make a phone call to the Chicago Field Office. Where have you looked?"

"We have checked in the areas that are marked. Those are the suspect's known hangouts and so far, nothing. Their phones are shut off because we can't even track them down that way."

Erin started thinking.

"I have an idea. Upton, Rollins and Burgess, come with me."

"Where are you thinking they are, Erin?"

"The Silos. It's a start anyway."

Both Al and Trudy started smirking when Erin mentioned the Silos. They both knew that was one of Hank's places. Erin, Hailey, Kim and Amanda left and headed to the Silos. Olivia's sleep was interrupted when the guy returned and once again, started beating Hank. He pulled him up and slammed him into the wall. She had tears running down her cheeks again. She hated that this was happening to them. He yanked the duct tape off of Hank's mouth and then he did the same to Olivia.

"You're an ass!"

"And you're a bitch!"

He slapped Olivia hard across the face.

"How'd that feel?"

"Go to hell!"

"How about I have my way with you right now?"

"I'll pass, thank you."

"Too much man for you?"

"No. I'm just not interested."

"I think you are."

"No!"

"Listen, Bitch, I'm in charge here. Not you. I'll give you an hour to think it over and I'll be back."

He walked away and kicked Hank in the shin as hard as he could.

"Hank, you need to wake up. Come on, Hank."

Olivia inched her way over to Hank.

"Hank? You better not be dead! Damn it, Voight! I think I'm in love with you."

She heard Hank mumble something about being in love with her too.

"HANK? LIV? ARE YOU IN THERE?"

"'IN HERE."

Erin tried opening the door but it was locked. Hailey used the long gun to shoot the door and then they knocked it down. The 4 of them came in.

"Is he ok? Are you ok, Liv?"

"I'm doing better than he is. He said he'd be back in a hour and that was maybe 5 to 10 minutes ago. He threatened to rape me. This case is so much like what happened with William Lewis."

"Kim, call for an ambo and have the guys come here. He needs to be taken out permanently."

"Got it."

Kim called for an ambulance and to have the guys come there, while Amanda and Erin untied Olivia and Hank.

"Hank, it's Erin. Can you hear me?"

"Yes, Lindsay, I can hear you. I'm not deaf."

"Ok, geez! Don't be so grouchy! How are you?"

"How the hell do you think I am? That son of a bitch beat the crap out of me and kicked me in the damn leg. I think I have several broken ribs because it hurts to breathe right now."

"The ambo should be on its way."

"Ok."

"Can you give us a minute?"

"Sure."

Erin, Amanda, Kim and Hailey left giving Hank and Olivia some time alone.

"What's going on, Benson?"

"Do you have any idea of what you said to me just before they came in?"

"Yeah, I do. I said I was in love with you and I meant it."

"I meant it too. I really am in love with you. I want to stay and take care of you while you're recuperating."

"You don't have to."

"Quit being so damn stubborn and let me. Please."

"What about your son?"

"Lucy can stay with him as long as I need her to or I'm sure he can stay with Rollins. I just want to be here for you."

"You and Tucker?"

"We broke up months ago. Even while I was with him, I realized I had feelings for you."

"How long have you known?"

"At least since the thing with Yates. How long have you known?"

"About the same time."

Olivia leaned into Hank and they started kissing as Gabby and Sylvie came in with Erin and Amanda.

"Excuse me."

"What?"

"Gabby and Sylvie are here and since when do you two kiss?"

"Since now if it's any of your business."

"Hank, don't be such an ass! I came out here to help find you and you're being your usual pleasant self."

"I hurt, Erin. Olivia was making it feel better."

"You sound like my son."

Gabby cleaned up Hank and Sylvie cleaned up Olivia. They left for the hospital and the rest of Intelligence and SVU was there by the time the guy came back. Al got a clear shot and shot him in the head. They waited for the Coroner and did whatever else they had to do before heading to the hospital. At the hospital, Hank pretty much had everything x-rayed. He had several broken ribs, a concussion and bad bruising all over. He was in his room waiting to be admitted when Olivia came in.

"How bad are you?"

"Several broken ribs, a concussion and bad bruising all over. How about you?"

"Just some bruising."

"Good. I'm glad it's nothing to serious. I need to stay here at least for tonight. Maybe longer. "

"I called Lucy. She's fine with staying with Noah and if she has any conflicts, she can call Amanda. Amanda also said she'd be fine with watching Noah if she has to."

"Thank you for staying."

"No problem. I do feel like this is my fault."

"It's not. Don't blame yourself."

"I can't help it. You could have died because of me."

"We both should have been able to get ourselves out of this and we didn't."

They started kissing and then Erin, Fin and Al came in.

"There they are kissing again."

"It's about damn time, Liv!"

"Thanks, Fin."

"Here are your phones. Your vests and guns are in the car."

"Thanks."

"Fin, you're going to be in charge for a while because I am going to stay here to take care of Hank."

"Ok."

"What did they tell you?"

"I have several broken ribs, a concussion and bad bruising all over."

"This entire thing reminded me of what I went through with William Lewis."

"Yeah, I bet. Is Lucy ok with staying with Noah?"

"Yeah and she said that if she has any conflicts, she'll call Amanda."

"Makes sense. Do you have any serious injuries?"

"Just some bruising."

"That's good."

"Erin, how long are you staying?"

"Probably until the weekend. I'll be able to keep both of you out of trouble."

"Well, nothing will be happening in that time. I'm in too much pain."

"You are taking time off, right?"

"Yeah."

"Is it ok if I stay at your house?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

"I'll take the sofa, so Liv can have the other bedroom.

"That's fine unless you want to sleep in the toddler bed."

"The sofa will be fine."

"Ok. Thanks for being here."

"You're welcome."

Erin gently hugged Hank. Everyone else came in to see Hank before they left. Once he was moved to his room, Olivia was the only one that stayed with him. She wanted to make sure he was ok after the concussion and tried staying awake all night but she ended up falling asleep. They were both surprised they had feelings for one another but they hoped that the next several days would be good for them and would help them decide where they wanted to go from there.

 **Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**


	41. Favor

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

 **Favor**

Olivia had gotten an invitation to the wedding of one of her college friends. She wanted to go but not alone. She decided to call someone she wasn't sure would accept her invitation but she figured she'd give it a shot anyway.

"Hey, Benson."

"You can call me Olivia, you know."

"Sorry. What can I do for you?"

"I need a favor."

"I'm all ears."

"I got an invitation to the wedding of one of my college friends and I'd like to go but not alone. Would you like to go with me?"

"When is it?"

"The weekend before Thanksgiving. If you don't want to go, I'll understand."

"I'll go."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"The wedding is in the Hamptons."

"Ok"

"I appreciate this, Hank. More than you can ever imagine. I owe you one."

"I'll see you then."

"Ok."

Olivia hung up the phone and her next project was finding a dress. She hated shopping for dresses more than anything. She called Erin and Amanda to see if they could go shopping with her. They agreed, so Amanda brought Jesse over to play with Noah, since Lucy was there and then the 3 of them went shopping after she put the RSVP in the mail.

"So, Liv, are you taking someone to this wedding?"

"Yes. I invited Hank."

"Voight?"

"Yes."

"He agreed?"

"He did."

"You are taking Hank Voight to a wedding as your date?"

"Yes."

"Hot headed guy with the raspy voice?"

"Yes, Erin! How many Hank Voights do you think I know?"

"He never dates. He said he would never get involved with another woman after Camille died."

"We're not involved. We're friends."

Olivia knew that was a lie but no one knew that she and Hank had slept together during the Yates case. They decided to keep it between them. He had tried talking her out of becoming involved with Tucker but she did anyway.

"Since when?"

"Since always, Rollins. I can be friends with a guy and got get involved with him. Although I do find him very attractive."

"You like him, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. I have for a while."

Olivia went to try some dresses on and then Amanda and Erin helped her choose the perfect one. They went back to Olivia's after she bought a dress.

During the next several weeks, Hank had bought a new suit, so he looked presentable. He needed a new one anyway, even though he hated wearing them. This was for Olivia, the woman he had a great deal of respect for. A part of him wanted to ask her out but he was afraid she'd say no. After they had slept together, they decided to remain friends. Neither one was sure they wanted more. Until now. When it came time to leave for New York, Hank headed to the airport and waited for the flight. Once he boarded the plane and it took off, he was starting to get a little nervous. It had been a while since he had even been on anything that would be classified as a date. He wasn't even sure this was a date. When the flight arrived in New York and went to get his suitcase, Olivia met him outside Baggage Claim.

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself."

Hank put his arms around Olivia and hugged her. Then they kissed each other on the cheek.

"So, are we just doing this as friends?"

"I kind of want more but I'm not sure."

"I've wanted to ask you out for a while but I wasn't sure how you'd react or if you'd say yes."

"So, it wasn't just me that actually felt something between us."

"Nope."

Olivia kissed Hank and then she drove to her apartment.

"Where's Noah?"

"He's spending the weekend with Rollins and her daughter. She and Erin are the only ones who know that we're going together."

"Oh, boy! If Erin knows, then all of Chicago will know."

"You didn't tell anyone?"

"Olinsky knows. I did get a hotel room."

"I called and cancelled it. I want you to stay here."

"How'd you cancel it?"

"I called the hotel and asked if you had a reservation. They said you did and I said it had to be cancelled."

"You're a sneaky one, aren't you?"

"When I have to be."

Olivia gave Hank a smirk and then she kissed him again.

"Thank you for doing this."

"You're welcome. What time do we leave?"

"In the morning. The wedding is at 2. Do you want something for dinner?"

"Sure."

"Chinese ok?"

"That's fine."

Hank told Olivia what he wanted and then she ordered it.. They sat on the sofa and started kissing. Once dinner arrived, they ate and then they went into Olivia's bedroom to make love before they fell asleep in each other's arms. The next morning, they woke up and made love again before they got up to get ready. Hank fixed breakfast while Olivia was in the shower. After they ate breakfast, Hank took a shower. Olivia did her hair and makeup and then they both got dressed.

"Damn, you look gorgeous in that dress!"

"Thank you. You look pretty handsome."

"Thanks. I even went out and bought a new suit."

"That was so sweet! I love you."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I do."

"I love you too."

They kissed and then as soon as they were ready, they left. Olivia drove to the Hamptons. The weather was unusually warm for this time of year, so it was an outdoor wedding. When they arrived, Olivia found a place to park and then Hank got out, walked around and opened the door for her. She took his hand and then they walked inside.

"Olivia?"

"Allison."

"Can you believe I'm getting married?"

"No, actually, I can't."

"What about you? Are you married?"

"Not yet."

"So, what have you been up to?"

"I'm a Lieutenant with the NYPD Special Victims Unit."

"No idea what that is but thanks for coming. I'll have to introduce you to Derek later."

"Ok."

Allison walked away and Olivia rolled her eyes.

"You were friends with her in college?"

"I know, right? I have a feeling that I am going to regret coming here."

"Well, I can see why you didn't want to come here by yourself."

"I owe you big for this, don't I?"

"Once last night and once this morning. That's enough."

"It's going to be more than that. Believe me."

"Don't worry about it."

"That's what I'm worried about. You're going to have to stay sober because I am going to get drunk and one of us has to drive home."

Hank kissed Olivia and then another one of her friends came over.

"Olivia?"

"Melanie."

"And who is this handsome man?"

"This is Hank Voight."

"So, is he just a friend or are you two exclusive?"

"I'm a one woman kind of guy."

"That voice is so sexy! Do you have a friend who's single?"

"No."

Melanie left and then Olivia rolled her eyes again.

"I need wine and lots of it."

"Let's go for a walk."

"Ok."

Olivia took Hank's hand and they went for a walk along the beach. They got back after the ceremony had started, so they just headed back to the they city.

"I am so sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. I came here to be with you anyway. Why don't I take you out for a nice dinner?"

"That would be nice. Thank you."

"Sure."

When they got back to the city, Olivia drove to an Italian restaurant that she knew didn't take reservations and then they went inside. They ordered their meal and waited for their salad and drinks.

"This is better than that stupid wedding. The next time I invite you to a wedding, tell me no."

"You're so beautiful when you're frustrated."

"Thanks."

"I really mean that. So, do you want to start a relationship or are you ok with the way things are between us?"

"I want more. I meant what I said before. I love you, Hank. I know that we have a lot to consider, like where we want to eventually end up."

"I know. I love you too. I would love to get to know Noah better."

"Maybe I can bring him to Chicago sometime."

"That would be great."

"Can we just keep this to ourselves for now?"

"Absolutely."

Their salads arrived and then their meals arrived. They shared a dessert and then they went back to Olivia's apartment. They made love before falling asleep in each other's arms. The next morning, they spent time together before she took Hank to the airport.

 **Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**


	42. Sick

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in this. I wanted to get this posted sooner but I haven't been feeling well. I don't own any of the characters.**

 **Sick**

Hank and Noah were in the kitchen fixing dinner when they heard a knock at the door.

"Daddy, who's that?"

"I don't know."

"Did Mommy forget her keys?"

"I don't know. Let's just see who it is. Stay here."

Hank when to go answer the door. It was Fin, Amanda and Sonny with Olivia.

"What happened?"

"She's feeling under the weather."

"She's burnin' up."

"Put her in the bedroom."

"Hi Honey. I'm home."

Fin and Sonny took her into the bedroom and put her on the bed.

"Do you want me to take Noah until she's doin' better?"

"Nah. We'll be ok. Thanks for the offer though."

"Yeah, sure. If you change your mind, give me a call."

"Yeah, I will. Thanks."

Once Fin and Sonny came out of the bedroom, the 3 of them left.

"Mommy's sick, huh?"

"Yep. You're going to have to stay in your room, so you don't catch what she has. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Go watch TV for a few minutes, so I can check on your mom."

"Ok."

Noah went to put the TV on and then Hank got Olivia something to drink. When Hank walked into the bedroom, Olivia was passed out on the bathroom floor.

"Babe."

"Huh?"

"You planning to sleep on the floor?"

"No. I don't feel good."

"I know."

Hank got Olivia up and carried her to the bedroom and put her under the covers.

"I'm hot."

"I know but you need to get rid of this fever."

"Fine!"

Hank left Olivia her juice, kissed her forehead and went to have dinner with Noah. After dinner, Hank cleaned up, while Noah went into his room. He got ready for bed and then he got into bed. Hank came in to read him his story and then he tucked him in.

"Daddy."

"Yeah.

"Say goodnight to Mommy for me."

"I will."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Hank kissed Noah and then he went to check on Olivia. He got ready for bed and then rubbed Olivia's back. He went into the living room and got the blanket and pillow out of the closet. He got settled on the sofa and watched TV until he could no longer hold his eyes open. Olivia got up several times during the night. Hank went into the bathroom with her.

"I haven't been this sick in I don't know how long. I'm getting tired of throwing up."

"Are you done?"

"I think so."

Olivia washed her hands and rinsed her mouth out with mouthwash and then Hank took her back to bed.

"Stay with me."

"Of course."

Hank got Olivia settled and then he got into bed with her. She put her head on his chest like she always did.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now get some rest."

As soon as Olivia fell asleep, Hank heard his phone ring in the other room.

He got out of bed and ran to get it but as he figured, he had missed the call. It was from Erin but she didn't leave a message. When he and Olivia got married, he agreed to move to New York to be with her and Noah and so he could be closer to Erin. He gave up the city he loved but he had also retired. His phone rang again.

"Hey, Erin."

"Sorry to wake you. I am so sick and I think the heat went out in my apartment. I am so cold. Can I stay with you?"

"Yeah. Sure."

"I don't want to get you all sick though."

"Olivia is already sick, so it's not a problem. Do you want me to come get you?"

"Yes, please."

"Ok. I'll be there shortly."

"Thank you."

Hank left and went to get Erin. When he arrived, he went up to get her and then he headed home. He helped Erin upstairs and then they went inside.

"I'm tired, hot and feel like I'm dead."

"You're not dead, Erin."

"How do you know?"

"I know dead, Erin. You wouldn't be talking to me if you were dead."

"You're an ass."

"I wouldn't be me if I wasn't."

"But I love you."

"I love you too, kid."

Hank walked Erin to the bedroom and found Olivia sprawled out across the bed.

"Hank, I'm dizzy."

"Hold on."

Erin leaned her head into the doorframe, while Hank went to move Olivia.

"Hank, I need a tissue."

Hank got Erin a tissue and then he helped her get into bed. She passed out as soon as her head hit the pillow. He went to wash his hands and then he just about collapsed on the sofa. As soon as he got settled, he fell asleep but could hear coughs, sneezes, etc. coming from the bedroom. The next morning, Hank got up, checked on Olivia and Erin and got Noah ready for school before Lucy got there.

"Morning, Hank."

"Morning."

"Rough night?"

"You have no idea. Olivia came home with the flu. I finally get her settled when Erin calls me and tells me that she's sick but the heat in her apartment went out, so now she's here. Right now, they both still passed out in the bedroom. Noah knows Erin's here and he's been staying out of our bedroom."

"Yeah but for how long?"

"He knew when Fin, Rollins and Carisi brought Olivia home that she was sick. I told him I didn't want him getting it. I have a feeling the two in the other room are going to be more trouble than he is. Rollins offered to take him for a few days."

"If I have to, I can take him home with me or take him to my parents', so at least you have a couple more options. He seemed to have a lot of fun the last time I took him to my parents' but of course he did have Jesse with him."

"He loves that little girl so much."

Noah came out of his room with his backpack and gave Hank a kiss.

"Bye, Daddy."

"Bye. Have a good day."

"You too."

Lucy took Noah's hand and then they left for school. Hank went in to check on the girls.

"Give me the damn remote, Erin!"

"No. I don't want to watch this crap."

"It's my TV and I will watch what I want to watch. If you don't like it, then go home."

"Hank said I could stay here."

"That doesn't mean you can take over my bed and my TV."

"I had it first and it was on my side of the bed. I'm sick, Liv. All I want to do is catch up on some of the shows I have missed by working, while I still can."

"I'm sick too. I have shows that I want to catch up on too."

"Can't we alternate?"

"No."

"Oh, come on, Liv! That's not fair."

"Who lives here? I do."

"So does Hank."

"You two fighting over the remote?"

"Hank, tell her to let me watch my show."

"It's her TV, Erin."

"Thank you, Honey."

"I don't freakin' believe this. You love her more than me."

"She's my wife. Of course I love her but I love you too. Do either of you want to try to eat something?"

"Maybe some oatmeal or some other hot cereal."

"Erin?"

"Yeah, me too."

Hank kissed both of their foreheads and then he went to make them some hot cereal.

"Liv, I'm sorry."

"I am too. I guess we could alternate TV shows."

"Ok. Deal."

Hank brought breakfast in and then Olivia selected her show and watched it for how many ever episodes and then Erin watched hers. Lucy came back and stayed with them, while Hank did some errands. By the time Hank, got back, they both still felt weak but were slowly starting to feel better. They both had soup for lunch and slept most of the afternoon. By the time Noah got home, their fevers were down, so Noah came in to tell them about his day. Erin stayed with Hank and Olivia until she felt strong enough to go home.

 **Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**


	43. Old Partners

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

 **Old Partners**

Olivia was finally happy. She had Noah and she was in a relationship with Hank. For the first time, she felt that they were on the same page concerning their relationship and they had recently become engaged. It was Friday and she was looking forward to this weekend because she and Noah were going to Chicago for a few days. She knew Fin, Rollins and Carisi could handle things while she was gone. The door to her office was closed and she had seen someone come into the Squad Room. Someone she hadn't seen in years. What was he doing there and today of all days? Olivia got up and walked to her door. She opened it and walked out of her office.

"There she is."

"What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, Liv."

"Cut the crap, Stabler."

"I thought you'd be happy to see me."

"Really? You leave without saying anything and expect me to be glad to see you?"

"I guess I deserved that after the way I left things. Can we at least talk about everything?"

"This isn't a good time. I have to go pick up my son and head to the airport."

"Since when do you have a kid?"

"It's been a few years. He's adopted."

"I'd love to meet him sometime. Maybe we can get together when you get back."

"I'll have to see."

Olivia's cell rang, so she answered it. It was the school telling her that Noah was sick.

"I guess I have to change my plans. Noah is sick."

"Can we have that talk then?"

"It's still not a good time."

"Call me when you want to talk. My number is still the same."

"Yeah. I need to go. Sergeant, call me if and only if you need me."

"Got it, Lieutenant."

Olivia went to get her stuff and headed out.

"Let me walk you out."

"Fine."

Elliot walked Olivia out and then she headed to the school. She picked Noah up and went home. When they got home, she got Noah settled and went to call Hank.

"Hey."

"Hey. I hate to do this. I have to cancel this weekend. Noah got sick. I am so sorry."

"It's ok. We'll just reschedule it for another time."

"Thank you for being so understanding. I love you."

"I love you too."

She and Hank talked for a while and then they hung up. Olivia changed into sweatpants and a sweatshirt, put her hair up and decided to see what was on TV. She couldn't believe that Elliot was trying to weasel his way back into her life. She knew that's what his intentions were without even talking to him. She texted him and asked if he wanted to talk. He texted her back and said he did. She gave him her address and he said he'd be there soon. She couldn't believe she was doing this. When he arrived, he knocked on the door, so she went to answer it.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Come on in."

"Thanks for changing your mind."

"This is probably against my better judgment. Before you start, I'm in a serious relationship and I'm happy."

"And I'm happy for you. That's not why I'm here. Sure, I cared about you when we were partners and I still do but I know there could never be anything between us. I had a hard time dealing with what happened with Jenna Fox in the Squad Room. I didn't want her to do something to you and then I would have that hanging over my head for the rest of my life. We were partners and best friends and I didn't want to lose you. I know that's not an excuse for staying away from you for all this time and not saying anything to you or even Fin for however many years it's been. I wanted to apologize for that."

"Thank you for explaining that. I wasn't sure how I'd react to ever seeing you again. I guess we have a lot we need to talk about."

"Fin told me about what you went through a few years ago. I am so sorry you had to go through all that."

"It hasn't been easy."

"I'm sure it hasn't."

"How's your family?"

"Great. Believe it or not, Kathy and I are still together. After what happened with Jenna, she and I worked everything out. Most of it was because she was jealous of you."

"Me? Why?"

"Well, we did spend a lot of time together for 12 years."

"Yeah, we did."

Elliot pulled up a picture on his phone.

"This is the whole Stabler clan and it just keeps getting bigger."

"Wow!"

"The only one not married is of course Eli, since he's obviously not old enough."

"You still have a great looking family, El."

"Thanks. The only thing is that they're all over the country but we see them as much as possible."

"That's great. Does Kathy know you're here?"

"Yeah. This was actually her idea."

"That's interesting."

"Yeah. She says hi."

"Well, tell her I said hi back."

"I will."

Noah came out of his room.

"Mommy."

"What are you doing out of bed?"

"I'm thirsty."

"Ok. I'll get you something. This is Elliot. He and I used to work together. Elliot, this is my son, Noah."

"Hi Noah. It's nice to meet you."

"You too. Mommy, I miss Hank."

"I know, Baby. I do too. Excuse me."

"Sure."

Olivia took Noah back to his room and then she got him some orange juice. She came back and got herself and Elliot some coffee.

"Thanks."

"Sure. Sorry about that."

"No problem. I take it Hank is your boyfriend?"

"Actually, he's my fiancé. We recently got engaged."

"When's the wedding?"

"We're not sure yet. He lives in Chicago, so we have to deal with the long distance thing and what we're planning to do once we do get married. Am I moving there or is he moving here? I do love Chicago though."

"What does he do?"

"He's also a cop. He's a Sergeant with the Intelligence Unit of the Chicago Police Department. We worked on a couple cases together and the feelings started but the distance thing has always been an issue."

"What's he like?"

"Well, the first time we met, we didn't start out on the right foot. We had someone in the Interrogation Room and he barged in and tried to 'help' by getting physical with him. I told him I had a partner like that and then I threatened to arrest him if he ever tried to pull that here again."

"You actually compared him to me?"

"Yep. I did but he respects me for it. He really is amazing and he loves Noah so much."

"That's great. How long have you two been together?"

"Not quite a year. I dated someone else for like a year."

"Anyone I know?"

"Yeah, actually, you know him."

"So who?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"Ed Tucker."

"As in the Rat Squad?"

"The same one."

"Why?"

"He's changed, El. He's not the same person he once was."

"Wasn't he investigated for something over a year ago?"

"Yeah."

"Wasn't it in conjunction with an SVU case?"

"Yes, it was. I neglected to disclose the relationship, so I was temporarily transferred out of SVU while the investigation was ongoing. I didn't want him to go through it on his own. I grew to care for him but I didn't see myself spending the rest of my life with him. We're still friends though and he and Hank get along pretty well considering."

"Is Tucker still with IAB?"

"No. He gave it up and went into Hostage Negotiation and then after a few months, he went to the DA's office and was with Conviction Integrity before he retired. When he told me he wanted to retire, he wanted me to consider it too but I wasn't ready. We were never on the same page and I was lying to myself when I said I was happy. In truth, I was more in love with Hank than I wanted to admit."

Olivia finished telling Elliot everything about what she had been through in the last several years. Before they knew it, a few hours had passed. Hank decided to spend the weekend in New York, so he had just arrived and went to get his luggage. He got a cab and went to Olivia's apartment. He went up and knocked on the door. Olivia got up and went to answer it.

"Hey, you."

"Hey, yourself. How's Noah?"

"He's sleeping right now."

"Good."

Hank kissed Olivia and walked in. He saw Elliot sitting on the sofa right away.

"Hank, this is my former partner, Elliot Stabler. El, this is my fiancé, Hank Voight."

"Nice to meet you. Liv has been telling me all about you."

"You must be the one she compared me to the first time we met."

"Yes, he's the one I compared you to. We were just catching up. I'm glad you're here though."

"I figured that since you couldn't come to Chicago, I'd come here."

"I appreciate that and Noah will too."

Elliot looked at his watch.

"Actually, I need to get going. I need to get Eli at school."

"Ok. It was great to see you and maybe we'll have to get together again."

"That sounds great. Maybe we'll have to when your fiancé is around and we can include Kathy, Eli and Noah too. Kathy would love to see you."

"That sounds great. I'd love to see her and Eli as well."

Elliot got up, gave Olivia a hug and shook Hank's hand before he left.

"That was interesting."

"I'm sure it was."

"Have I mentioned how glad I am that you're here?"

"Yes, you have but I always like hearing it."

"I am so glad you're here."

They started kissing and headed to the bedroom to make love before falling asleep in each other's arms for a little while. They thought about what they were doing for dinner. Noah ate a little bit for dinner but was happy that Hank was there. Even though Noah was still sick, the 3 of them made the most of their weekend together.

 **Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**


	44. Thanksgiving

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters.**

 **Thanksgiving**

This was Olivia and Hank's first Thanksgiving as husband and wife. Olivia and Noah moved to Chicago that summer and Erin had moved to New York for her new job. Olivia and Hank decided they wanted everyone to come for Thanksgiving in their new home, they invited Hank's squad, Trudy and Mouch, Olivia's former squad and her friends from New York, including Cragen, Munch, Melinda, Rafael, Lucia, Trevor, Alex, Casey and Tucker. Lucy moved to Chicago with them to continue to help out with Noah since Olivia was now heading SVU in Chicago. Erin was coming and Olive and Daniel were coming in as well. Other than Erin, Olive and Daniel, everyone was staying at a hotel. When Erin and the group from New York arrived in Chicago, everyone but Erin left, since she was waiting for Olive and Daniel. Once they arrived, they went to get the rental and then they headed to Hank and Olivia's house. When they got there, they let themselves in. Hank and Olivia were both still at work, so Lucy and Noah were the only ones there.

"Hello."

"Hey."

"Erin!"

Noah ran to the door and gave Erin and big hug. He gave one to Olive and Daniel too.

"Are they still at work?"

"Yep. I made a lasagna for dinner. I need to get to the airport to get my flight to New York."

"Ok. Have a good flight."

"Thanks. Be good, Noah. I'll see you in a few days."

"Ok. Love you, Lucy."

"I love you too."

Lucy left and headed to the airport.

"I am going to go see Hank at the District."

"Ok. I'll stay here to get dinner taken care of."

"Do you two want to come with me?"

"Yeah."

Erin took Noah's car seat and put it in her rental after Daniel kissed Olive. She put the boys in the car and drove to the 21st. When she arrived, she got the boys out of the car and went in.

"Hey, Platt."

"Hey, Lindsay. Good to see you."

"You too."

"Hey, Noah. Hey, Daniel."

"Hi."

"Is the Boss here?"

"Yep. The Lieutenant is up there too."

"Are they doing something nasty up there?"

"I doubt it. Everyone is up there."

"Ok."

Erin and the boys headed up the stairs and then Trudy buzzed them in. They continued up. Erin missed her job with Intelligence and she missed her old squad. She was glad she had gotten to spend a few months with Olivia in New York before she and Noah moved to Chicago. She still had Olivia's former squad and she was grateful for that.

"Hey, everyone."

"Hey, Erin."

Kim went over and gave Erin a hug, while Daniel ran into Hank's office.

"Hi Papa. Hi Gramma."

"Hey, Daniel."

"Hi Sweetie."

Erin came in and hugged both Hank and Olivia.

"Lucy left as soon as we got there. Olive is at the house getting dinner ready."

"Ok. So, everyone got here?"

"Yep."

"Did Rafael bring his mother?"

"Yes, he did. They have already started bickering."

"That's nothing new. Is Noah with Olive?"

"No. He's out there."

Noah came running in.

"Hi Mommy, hi Daddy."

"Hey, you."

Kevin came into Hank's office.

"Hey, Sarge."

"What's up, Atwater?"

"What time is dinner?"

"Probably 3."

"Ok."

"Are you going to go see Jordan and Vinessa?"

"I probably will for Christmas. We Skype all the time though."

"Are they doing ok?"

"Yeah."

"Good. We'll be gone for Christmas too. We're going to Scottsdale to spend it with Olive and Daniel."

"That's me."

"I know."

"Lindsay, are you going?"

"If I can, yeah."

"Well, Sergeant, I think I am going to head home. Don't be too long."

"Ok. I won't."

"Erin, can I get a ride home?"

"Sure."

Olivia kissed Hank and then she, Erin and the boys left and headed to the house. By the time they got there, Melinda, Amanda, Jesse, Alex, Casey and Lucia were there. They went into the house and went into the kitchen.

"Hey, Liv."

"Hey, ladies."

"How's married life?"

"Absolutely wonderful."

"Hello, Olivia."

"Lucia, hi. It is so good to see you. Thank you for coming."

"You're welcome. Thank you for inviting me."

"You're very welcome."

"Noah!"

"Jesse!"

Jesse ran up to Noah and gave him a hug.

"Liv, this house is gorgeous."

"Thanks. We love it. We have so much more room here than at the old house and Noah really loves it. Have you seen all of it?"

"Just down here."

"Let me show you upstairs and Hank's man cave that's downstairs."

Olivia took everyone upstairs.

"This is Noah's room. I can guarantee that this room will be trashed by the end of the weekend. Noah and Daniel together usually end up making huge messes. Daniel stays in here when they're here. This is Olive's room when she stays here and this one is Erin's. This is of course the bathroom and this is our room and bathroom."

"This entire room is bigger than my apartment."

Noah, Daniel and Jesse ran into Hank and Olivia's bedroom and started jumping on the bed.

"Jesse, don't jump on Auntie Liv's bed. That's not nice."

"Noah, Daniel, please stop."

They heard the doorbell and then the guys came up.

"Damn, Liv! You sleep in here?"

"Yeah, I do."

"This is bigger than my apartment."

Jesse jumped off the bed and into Sonny's arms. The boys ran out, so Jesse then squirmed her way out of Sonny's arms and followed them into Noah's room.

"She's a ball of energy."

"Tell me about it."

"Olivia, this is really nice."

"Thanks."

Olivia showed the guys the other rooms before they went downstairs.

"This is Hank's man cave."

"Now, that's what I'm talkin' about."

"This is nice."

"Thanks."

Hank had come in, joined everyone downstairs and kissed Olivia.

"Voight, this is an awesome room!"

"Thanks."

"Did you have a room like this in your old house?"

"No. The basement wasn't this big."

"Does Lucy live with you?"

"No. She has an apartment not too far away. My squad here is big enough that I don't have to be going to all the calls unless I absolutely have to."

"So kind of like what I did?"

"Exactly. I like it better this way. I don't have to call Lucy in the middle of the night much anymore. We had a call not that long ago that got a little messy and both squads had to get called in on it. This guy raped a woman and her teenage daughter. He killed the woman and let's say the daughter made sure he would never hurt another woman again."

"Did she cut it off?"

"Uh, no. She used a gun and then she ended up killing him anyway."

"Aren't those cases fun?"

"This one wasn't. For some reason, she didn't like me very much. I tried talking to her but she decided to put a gun to my head. Hank of course was getting a little nervous."

"Were they able to arrest her?"

"She turned the gun on herself. That was particularly hard for me because that's what happened with William Lewis. I went to talk to Dr. Charles after that incident happened. I still get bothered by certain situations sometimes and I know that's not good."

"Lewis put you through a lot though."

"She doesn't have the same rapport with her squad here that she had with all of you. Her Sergeant is pretty much the only one that gives her the time of day. She's closer to my squad."

"So things have been a little rough on you since you've been here."

"That's one way of putting it."

"Babe, don't worry about it. I told you that you can come see us anytime."

"I know."

Olive let them know that dinner was ready, so they all went upstairs to eat. After dinner and after everything got cleaned up, everyone left to head to their hotel but would return the next day for dinner. Hank, Olivia, Erin, Olive, Noah and Daniel all went up to bed.

 **To be continued…**


	45. Thanksgiving - Part 2

**A/N: This is the second part to the last chapter. I don't own any of the characters.**

 **Thanksgiving - Part 2**

Olivia and Hank got up and went down to the kitchen. Hank got the turkeys out and Olivia put a pot of coffee on.

"Explain to me again why we're having all these people over for dinner."

"Because they're our family."

"Yeah but most of them have families, don't they?"

"Yeah but some of them are out of town or not talking or whatever. What's wrong? You seemed to be so excited about doing this but now that everyone is here, not so much."

"Why doesn't my new squad like me?"

"I can't answer that. My squad and I may not always agree on how things are done but at the end of the day, we're still a family."

"I've really tried with them, Hank. None of them seemed to be too concerned when that girl was holding a gun to my head. When I was being held hostage close to 2 years ago, my old squad was right on top of things. They were my family."

"They still are. I'm your family and I love you more than anything, so stop worrying."

"I love you."

Hank kissed Olivia and then got the turkeys in the oven just as the coffee was ready. They heard a knock at the door. Olivia went to answer it. It was Carisi, Rafael and Lucia.

"Mornin', Lieu. Happy Thanksgiving."

"You too, Carisi. Come on in."

"Thanks."

"What brings the 3 of you here so early?"

"I wanted to see if there was anything I could do to help cook the meal."

"Me too, Olivia."

"You'll have to check with Hank. He's doing most of it. He just put the turkeys in."

Olivia took their coats or jackets and then they all went into the kitchen.

"Carisi and Lucia want to help if you need it."

"Ok."

"How many of us are there?"

"We're planning on 35. Jay is bringing Will, Natalie and Owen and Antonio is bringing his kids and maybe Sylvie. He was invited to dinner with his sister and Casey but his dad is going to be there and they're not speaking. Al is bringing Meredith and Trudy is bringing Mouch. Everyone else's families are going out of town."

Amanda was also invited to dinner with my family but we both wanted to come here. They are taking care of Frannie though."

"I know Ed doesn't do get-togethers with his family very often and Trevor's parents moved to LA to be closer to his sister and her family."

"I have lots of aunts, uncles and cousins but I wanted to do something different for a change."

"I don't mind. We will probably see them for Christmas."

"Melinda alternates holidays for her daughter with her ex. Ken, Alejandro and their son were going to be gone, so Fin was going to be by himself. Up until Noah came into my life, I would always volunteer to work because I didn't really have much family. My ex partner invited me to his house on a few occasions but I always declined. I either picked up a pizza or Chinese for dinner and that was my day. I did cook dinner for Ed, Noah and me last year. I just did a turkey breast and some of the sides. I've been a little better about cooking since I've had Noah."

"Does she cook at all for you, Sarge?"

"Every so often. Lucy does most of it. We do try to eat as a family."

"Can I make breakfast?"

"Sure."

Lucia went to see what they had in the refrigerator and made breakfast for them, while Olivia poured Rafael and Carisi a cup of coffee.

"Thanks, Liv."

"No problem."

Olive, Erin and the boys woke up and came downstairs. Once Lucia was done making breakfast, they all ate and then Hank and Olivia went upstairs to take their shower. Erin went to take hers, while Olive helped the boys get dressed and then she took hers. Everyone else started arriving. The doorbell rang, so Olivia went to answer it. It was the group from New York.

"Hey, Liv."

"Hey. Come on in."

"Thanks."

Everyone came in and Ed was the last one.

"Hey. You ok?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Not really."

"What's going on?"

"It's this thing with my squad. They didn't seem overly concerned when I had a gun pointed at my head and no one really jumped in and helped. When Joe was holding me hostage, my former squad was right on top of things. I don't understand why they don't like me."

"Did something happen that their last Lieutenant got pushed out and then they brought you in?"

"I asked my Sergeant and she wouldn't give me an answer."

Hank came out of the kitchen and joined them.

"Are you still worrying about your squad not liking you?"

"Yeah."

"Just relax, ok? I like you and that's what matters, right?"

"Now you only like me? I thought you loved me."

"I'm just trying to make you feel better. You know I love you. I just wasn't sure you felt the same way about me."

"I did but I didn't want to admit I did because I didn't want it to ruin our friendship."

"It didn't take me long to realize that you may have been part of the reason she had doubts about our relationship. I first thought things would be tense but we do seem to get along pretty well."

"Yeah, we do."

"So, did Lucia kick you out of the kitchen?"

"She and Carisi both did."

"Then you can spend more time with me."

"That's what I was hoping for. Don't get so worked up about your squad. They'll come around eventually. Ok?"

"Ok."

"He's right. We never used to get along and now we do. We were together for about a year. It took us more than a decade to get to the point where we began to trust each other."

"Yeah, true. I never really got along with Langan much until we arrested Ellie and Noah came into my life. Now he has become a big part of my life and a good friend. Hank and I didn't start out on the right foot but now look at us."

"If Stabler ever came back into your life, what would you do?"

"Honestly, I don't know. It took me a while to get over him leaving and getting used to having both Rollins and Amaro around. I don't even know what I'd say to him after I smacked him. Both he and Amaro would have a fit when they found out that I dated you though."

"I'm sure they would."

Everyone else joined them in the living room. Alex handed Olivia a glass of wine and Fin handed both Hank and Ed a bottle of beer.

"Thanks, Alex."

"Sure."

"Thanks, Fin."

"No problem."

"Thanks, Tutuola."

"No problem."

"Don, how's Eileen?"

"She's doing great. She said to say hi."

"Well, tell her we said hi back."

"I will do that. What are you doing for Christmas?"

"We're going to Scottsdale to spend it with Olive and Daniel."

"Ok. Maybe we'll come visit when the weather gets better."

"Ok. That sounds like a plan."

Hank's squad arrived and then everyone talked for a while longer. Hank kissed Olivia before going back into the kitchen to check the turkey. Lucia and Carisi finished fixing the sides, while Hank carved the turkey. Once everything was ready, it was all set out on the dining room table. Olivia, Olive and Amanda fixed plates for Noah, Daniel and Jesse and put the 3 of them at the kitchen table. Everyone else got food and found a place to sit either in the living room or family room. Lucia, Amanda and Olive stayed in the kitchen with the kids.

"This is delicious."

"I wanted to do most of the cooking but Mrs. Barba took over."

"She does that. She loves to cook. For both Thanksgiving and Christmas, her church has a dinner for the homeless and she helps with that."

"So, she missed it this year?"

"Yeah. She cooks dinner for us and then she will go to church to serve dinner after we eat. She didn't mind missing it this year. She'll be there for Christmas. She is definitely used to cooking for large amounts of people."

"I'm glad she took over."

"Carisi is a great cook."

"I think he cooks for Amanda and Jesse all the time."

"Liv, have you ever cooked a Thanksgiving dinner?"

"I did last year. It was just a turkey breast and the sides though."

"It was edible?"

"I ate it. It was good."

"Tucker, do you cook?"

"I've never really been into that."

"I know the feeling. How about you, Langan?"

"Yeah, I can cook. I do stuff and then I can get several meals out of it. That way, I can just throw something in the microwave when I get home."

"Anyone special in your life?"

"No. I would like to settle down at some point though and I'm not getting any younger. I've thought about doing the online dating thing but I'm not so sure I would trust anyone."

"I know how you feel."

They finished eating and decided to wait a while to have dessert. Hank cleaned up the kitchen with help from Ed and Trevor, while everyone else talked some more. Once they were done, they had pie and coffee, tea or milk. A few hours later, everyone left and went home or to their hotel. Erin and Olive took care of the boys, while Hank and Olivia went up to their bedroom to relax.

"Today went well."

"Yeah, it did."

"Thanks for including everyone from New York."

"You're welcome. They're welcome here anytime."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Olivia kissed Hank and then he made sure that their bedroom door was locked. They made love before falling asleep in each other's arms. Erin, Olive and Daniel had flights on Friday and everyone else was heading back on Saturday.

 **Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**


	46. Taking Things Slowly

**A/N: This is the second part of the chapter titled 'Kiss Me'. I don't own any of the characters.**

 **Taking Things Slowly**

Neither of them wanted to break the kiss. They pulled away from each other and then Hank took her hands in his.

"Benson, you have no idea how long I have wanted to do that."

"Oh, I think I do. I want to be with you Hank."

"You do?"

"Yes. More than I have ever wanted anything."

"What are we going to do about that?"

"That depends on if you want to be with me too."

"Of course I want to be with you. I have wanted to be with you since the moment you came into my life. I just didn't know how to do anything about it because I didn't think you felt the same way about me and I also didn't think it could work between us with us being in different cities."

"That's how I was feeling too. I've had feelings for you for a while now too even when I was in the relationship with Ed. I can't fight my feelings for you anymore, Hank. I love you."

"I love you too. What do you suggest we do about this?"

"I don't know. I don't want to rush into sleeping together and then ruin things. Maybe we should take things slow."

"I like that idea. The less anyone knows, the better."

"I agree. Noah and I were going to play tourist and check out the city. Would you be interested in showing us around?"

"I'd love to. I'd also like to take the two of you out to dinner."

"That sounds like a plan."

"Do you like pizza?"

"I love it and so does Noah."

"Great. I'd like to take you to Home Run Inn. It's my favorite pizza place. I'll pick you up at your hotel."

"Sounds great."

They kissed again and then Olivia left Hank's office and then Hank came out. Hank had his stuff, he told everyone he was leaving for the day and then he walked down the stairs. Olivia got Noah and then they left as well. She drove to her hotel and parked the car. Hank was waiting for them. She got Noah's seat out and then Hank put it in his SUV. He then drove them around the city. He took them up to both the Observation Deck of Willis (Sears) Tower and the Hancock Observatory, so they could see the different views of the city.

"Hank, this is beautiful. Chicago does have a beautiful skyline."

"New York is beautiful too."

"It wasn't on 9/11. That's for sure. I kind of miss the way things used to be before that happened."

"I'm sure you do."

They kissed and then Hank picked up Noah and then they decided to go over to Navy Pier to take a ride on the Ferris Wheel. Hank bought their tickets and then they waited to get on.

"Each view is different from the one before."

"Yep. I've seen both the good and the bad in this city."

"Kind of like me with New York. What do you think about Chicago, Noah?"

"I like it."

"Is there anything else you'd like to see?"

"One of the places I've always wanted to see up close because I've seen it on TV is Wrigley Field. It looks like an amazing place."

"It is. We can head up there. You can get the feel for the atmosphere from the outside but there is nothing better than taking in a game."

"Do you go to many games?"

"I get to a few throughout the season. I used to take Justin a lot when he was younger and then I'd take both Justin and Erin."

"Noah loves baseball."

"Well, maybe I'll have to take both of you to a game sometime."

"He'd love that, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah!"

After their ride on the Ferris Wheel was over, they walked around Navy Pier for a little while and then they went back to Hank's SUV, so he could drive up to Wrigley Field. When they got there, Hank parked and then they got out.

"Oh, wow!"

"This is so cool! Mommy, look."

"I see."

They walked around the outside of the ballpark and then they went for pizza. They arrived at the restaurant and went in. They got their table and then decided what they wanted to order. Their server came to take their order and then brought their drinks and the cheesy garlic bread.

"Today was fun."

"It was fun for me too."

"Thank you for taking the time to show us around."

"You're welcome. Anytime."

"I had fun too. Thank you, Hank."

"You're welcome, Noah."

Noah gave Hank a hug and then Olivia leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"This taking things slowly bit is going to be hard."

"Yeah, I know."

"I just don't want to screw things up."

"Don't worry about it. We'll figure it out. I want this to work out as much as you do."

"You're an amazing man, Hank Voight."

"And you're an amazing woman, Olivia Benson."

"This bread is delicious."

"Wait until you try the pizza."

"I can't wait."

Olivia put her hand on the table and then Hank put his hand on hers.

Once the pizza arrived, they ate and then once they were done, Hank drove them back to their hotel.

"Mommy, can Hank read me my story tonight?"

"It's fine with me but you'll have to ask him that."

"Hank, can you read me my story tonight?"

"Sure."

Hank parked his SUV and then the 3 of them walked to the hotel. They walked to the elevator and went up to Olivia and Noah's room. Noah got ready for bed and picked out his story for the night. He got in his bed and got settled with his teddy bear. Hank sat down next to him and read him his story until he fell asleep. Olivia had been sitting on the other bed, so once Noah was asleep, Hank moved over to the other bed. He and Olivia put their arms around each other and started kissing.

"I should go."

"I don't want you to."

"I don't want to go but if we keep doing this, we both know what will happen."

"Don't you want it to?"

"You know I do but we decided to wait."

"I know we did."

"I want the time to be right."

"You're absolutely right."

They kissed again and then she walked Hank to the door. They kissed one more time and then he headed home, while Olivia got ready for bed. Hank got ready for bed with he got home and then he noticed he had a text from Olivia telling him that she had a great time with him. He replied back telling her he did too. He asked if they wanted to spend time with him again and she said they did. He told her he'd pick them up for breakfast. They both went to sleep and the next day, they spent more time together. During the rest of the time Olivia and Noah were in Chicago, they spent time with Hank. Hank had told her that he would come to New York to spend a few days with them soon. She told him she couldn't wait.

 **Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**


	47. The Next Step

**A/N: This is the next part to the previous chapter titled 'Taking Things Slowly'. I don't own any of the characters.**

 **The Next Step**

After Olivia and Noah had returned to New York, things got crazy for both her and Hank, so it had been a few months, since they really had time to see each other. They would talk as much as they could or they would text as often as they could. They missed each other terribly but just couldn't find the time to spend time together. Intelligence had a case that required help from SVU and Hank was relieved. He was looking through the files in his office when Al came in.

"Hey."

"What's up, Al?"

"You ok, Man?"

"Come in and shut the door."

Al came into Hank's office and shut the door before sitting down.

"I need to tell someone this. Olivia and I have been in a relationship since she was here with Noah a few months ago but we haven't seen each other since then because things have been so crazy. We talk and we text but this time apart has been making me crazy. She makes me crazy."

"Have the two of you gone to the next step yet?"

"No. We decided take things slowly. I haven't been with a woman since before Camille got sick. I know I want to be with Olivia."

"Have you told her that you loved her?"

"She knows that and feels the same way, so we're on the same page. I just don't know if she's ready for the next step."

Hank and Al kept talking. Meanwhile in New York, Olivia and Amanda were waiting for their flight.

"Liv, you ok?"

"I'm a bit relieved to be going to Chicago. Hank and I have been in a relationship since the last time I was there a few months ago. We've been so busy that we haven't have time for each other. I have never been this in love with someone that it makes me crazy when we don't have time for each other, which is basically what it has been since Noah and I went back to New York."

"Has anything happened between the two of you?"

"Not yet. We decided to wait but I don't know that I can anymore. I just don't want to scare him off. This distance thing sucks."

"I'm sure it does but at least you don't have to worry about disclosing anything because he's not with the NYPD or the DA's office."

"Yeah, I know. I'm really trying not to screw this relationship up. I just can't wait to see him."

"How does Noah feel about him?"

"He really likes him."

"That's good."

Amanda and Olivia kept talking and then boarded their flight. A little while later, the flight took off for Chicago. A couple hours later, they arrived in Chicago and went to get their bags. Hank was waiting for them.

"Sergeant."

"Ladies."

"How did you know when our flight was coming in?"

"Fin called."

"That'll do it."

Hank took both of their bags and they went to his SUV. He put the bags in the back and after the 3 of them got in, they headed to the District. The trip from the airport to the District was difficult for both Hank and Olivia because of the feelings they both had not realizing the other felt the same way. By the time they arrived at the District, there was a lead in the case. They both thought that maybe working on the case would keep their minds off each other but it wasn't so easy. Hank didn't know that Amanda knew about them and Olivia didn't know that Al knew about them. They worked as long as they needed to until the case was over and by then, everyone was exhausted. They went to Molly's as they always did following a case and everyone had drinks. Hank had finished up some paperwork before he left. Someone had already taken Amanda to the airport as she didn't want to leave Jesse any longer than she needed to. She had actually decided to go back to New York, so Olivia could have some time alone with Hank without her being there. Olivia knew she was going back and Amanda told her that she would tell Fin and Carisi that she decided to stay for a few more days. Olivia was grateful that Amanda was so understanding of her situation. When Hank arrived at Molly's, he went in and Olivia was sitting at the table where they sat the first time they had beers together. He couldn't get over how beautiful she looked even as exhausted as he knew she was. They all were. He walked over to the table and notice that Olivia had already ordered a Manhattan for him.

"Mind if I join you?"

"I never thought you'd get here."

"Thanks for your help."

"No problem. I think we need to talk but not here."

"I know we do. How's Noah?"

"He's great. He's growing like a weed. Finish your drink and meet me outside."

"Ok."

Olivia got her stuff and said goodbye to everyone before she went outside. Hank finished his drink and then he went to find Olivia, who was leaning against his SUV. Hank walked up to it and stood in front of Olivia. She grabbed his jacket and pulled him toward her before kissing him.

"Hank."

"Yeah."

"I want you. I know we said we were going to wait but I don't think I can."

"I don't think I can either. These last few months have been torture for me."

"Me too."

"Let's go."

Hank unlocked his SUV and they both got in. He drove to his house and then they went inside. They were barely inside the house before they started kissing. They removed their jackets and headed up the stairs. Olivia started unbuttoning Hank's shirt. They got to the bedroom and Hank shut the door. Olivia sat down on the bed as Hank removed his shirt and T-shirt. He got on the bed with Olivia and started unbuttoning her blouse as they kissed again. He moved to her neck and kissed it before kissing the scars on her chest and abdomen.

"Make love to me, Hank."

They removed the rest of their clothes and made love. Afterwards they held each other and kissed.

"That was amazing!"

"You're an amazing woman, Olivia Benson."

"You're an amazing man, Hank Voight. I love you."

"I love you too."

"This distance thing is starting to get to me."

"Yeah, me too. What are we going to do about it?"

"I don't know. That really bothers me. I really hate being apart from you but traveling gets expensive."

"I know. There's only one solution but I don't think either of us is really ready for that yet."

"You got that right."

"Maybe we shouldn't worry about that right now and just spend time together before you have to go back to New York."

"Maybe we could travel to the other's city every other month. You can come see us next month and then the following month, we'll come here."

"Maybe some month you and I can go away for the weekend without Noah."

"That sounds amazing. I'm actually glad that this happened without him around. Have you told anyone about us?"

"I told Olinsky. Have you?"

"Yeah, I told Rollins."

"Do you see Erin much?"

"Not really. Do you hear from her?"

"Not really. If I do, she'll send me a text and I'll reply. We'll go back and forth for a while and then I won't hear from her for a while."

"I've tried to contact her but she doesn't return my calls or texts. Can't say I didn't try, right?"

"Right."

"I am so happy right now. I could stay like this forever."

"Yeah, me too. Except we're back to the distance thing."

"Yeah, I know. Once a month is going to be hard."

"Yeah, it is. If we didn't have to worry about our jobs being a problem, I would say we should just get married but that still doesn't solve anything because we would still have to decide who's transferring where. Obviously that's what neither of us is ready for."

"I just hope we can get this right, so we can be together all the time and eventually get married."

"I hope so too. When do we want to tell the squads about us?"

"We could tell yours tomorrow and I can tell mine when I get back."

"That works."

Hank and Olivia started kissing and made love again before falling asleep in each other's arms. The next morning, Hank got up, put some clothes on and went into the bathroom before going downstairs to start breakfast and coffee. Olivia woke up, got out of bed, put one of Hank's shirts on and went into the bathroom before heading downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Hank's waist.

"Morning, Beautiful."

"Morning. Is that coffee I smell?"

"Yes, it is. It's just about done."

"Good."

Hank kissed Olivia and then she sat down, while she waited for the coffee to be done. Once it was done, Hank poured her a cup.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Hank finished fixing breakfast and then the doorbell rang. He gave Olivia a plate before he went to answer the door. It was Al and Trudy.

"Morning, Man."

"Hey."

"You're not ready yet?"

"No. I just got up."

"You left Molly's in a hurry last night."

"I know."

"I'd ask who she is but that's not your style."

Hank and Al gave each other a look.

"Hank, are you telling me that you and Olivia Benson are together?"

"Yep and we have been since the last time she was here."

Olivia came out of the kitchen.

"Olivia, you will definitely have your hands full with this one."

"He's not so bad. We just need to be able to spend time together without our jobs getting in the way."

"I can understand that. He's a good guy."

"He's pretty amazing. This is probably the one relationship that I want to make sure works. Noah really likes him."

"So, I take it you won't be in today."

"Right. We need to spend some time together, so as long as she's staying, I'll be off. We will probably stop in, so we can tell the rest of the squad about us."

"They suspect something. They started wondering about it after you left last night. Does anyone from Olivia's squad know?"

"Rollins does. I'm figuring the boys will catch on once she tells them that I'm staying for a few more days. Honestly, I don't care who knows anymore."

"I'm happy for you two."

"Thanks."

"Maybe the 6 of us could go out for dinner tonight."

"Works for me."

"Me too."

"I'll call Meredith."

"Ok. Olinsky, we better go."

"Yep. See you two later."

"Ok."

Al and Trudy left and headed to the District, while Hank and Olivia went to finish breakfast. After breakfast, Hank cleaned up and then they went up to make love again before they took a shower. Once they were ready, they headed to the District. They walked in and headed upstairs. Hank opened the door to Intelligence and then they headed up. He took Olivia's hand as they walked up the stairs.

"Morning, Boss. Morning, Lieutenant."

"Hey."

Olivia walked into Hank's office and Hank followed her in.

"You ok?"

"Yeah."

Hank kissed Olivia and then they went to tell the squad about them.

"That's great. We're happy for you."

"Thanks. We are going to try to do an every other month thing, so I am going to go there next month. We'll see how well that works for us."

"We should try to stick to a schedule even if we get busy, especially for Noah."

"I agree. I'm probably a little more flexible with my schedule than you are with yours because of him."

"That's pretty much it. We'll work it out."

"Yeah, we will."

"I think we're going to go."

"Ok."

Hank and Olivia left and then Intelligence got a call, so they all left as well. Hank and Olivia spent the entire day together and had dinner with Trudy and Mouch and Al and Meredith. Olivia had changed her flight for late afternoon the following day, so after spending the morning together, Hank drove Olivia to the airport. When they arrived, he got her bag out of the back of the SUV and then he kissed her.

"I am going to miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too."

"I don't want to go back."

"I don't want you to either but we'll make time to talk or Skype everyday or every other day, so then maybe it won't be so hard between visits."

"I hope you're right. These last few days have been wonderful."

"They have for me too."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed again and then Olivia went in and checked in, while Hank drove home. Once Olivia got checked in, she went through Security and went to the gate. A few hours later, the flight took off. Before she left, she texted Amanda to tell her she was getting ready to take off and she was ready to tell all of them about her and Hank.

 **Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**


	48. CPD Holiday Party

**A/N: I am also planning to write an NYPD version of this. I don't own any of the characters.**

 **CPD Holiday Party**

Hank really hated CPD dinners of any kind but the ones they had around the Holidays really drove him nuts. He really had no desire to attend ever since Camille died and he hated attending them alone. For the first time since Camille's death, he was happy. He was in a strong relationship with Olivia Benson going on close to a year and the distance between them had made it difficult but somehow they made it work. Olivia was coming in and going with him to this year's Holiday party but he had to return the favor and go with her to hers. On the afternoon of the party, Hank took off and went to pick up Olivia at the airport. He parked his SUV in the parking garage and walked to Baggage Claim. He saw that her flight had already landed, so he waited for her. He couldn't wait to see her. As always, the airport was busy, so he stayed off to the side. She came down to Baggage Claim and found him right away.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"That was the trip from hell. I almost missed my flight because my Boss wouldn't leave my office and I had already told him that I had to leave. As soon as he started talking, I tuned him out. Not only that, Ed keeps trying to get a hold of me and I think I know why. I just ignore his calls."

Hank kissed Olivia to relax her.

"Much better. Thank you."

They waited for her luggage and then Hank took her suitcase and her hand as they walked to the parking garage. He put her suitcase in the back of his SUV, opened the door for Olivia and closed it after she got in. After he got in, he drove home. Once they arrived at the house, he carried her suitcase in and took it up to his bedroom. Olivia followed him up there. They started kissing and ended up making love.

"I've really missed you, Hank."

"I could tell. I've missed you too. I have something important I need to ask you."

"Sounds serious."

"It is."

Hank reached over and pulled something out of the drawer of the bedside table.

"I love you, Olivia. You know that. I'm a different man when I'm with you and nothing would make me happier than to spend the rest of my life with you. Olivia Margaret Benson, will you marry me?"

Hank opened the box and showed Olivia the ring.

"Yes, Hank! I would love to marry you. I love you!"

"I love you too."

Hank took the ring out of the box and put it on Olivia's finger. He kissed her and then they made love again. They both fell asleep for a little while and then they took a shower. Olivia did her hair and makeup. Olivia's phone rang and she noticed that it was Tucker, so she decided to answer it.

"What?"

"You ok?"

"Yeah. I'm just in the middle of doing something."

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to the NYPD Holiday party with me this year like we did last year."

"I can't. I'm already going with someone else."

"Can I ask who?"

"Nope. That's my business and not yours."

"Ok then. Maybe I'll see you there."

"Yeah, maybe."

Olivia hung up.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. That was Tucker asking if I wanted to go to the NYPD Holiday party with him. Of course I said no because I'm taking you. He asked who I was taking and I told him it was my business and not his."

"Has he been bothering you?"

"No. Only since the date was set for the party."

Hank kissed Olivia.

"I could just never understand why these things are so formal."

"Yeah, I know. Ours is too."

Hank and Olivia finished getting dressed and then they left for the Signature Room, where the party was being held. When they arrived, Hank found somewhere to park and then they went up. When they got out of the elevator, they saw Trudy and Mouch, Antonio and Sylvie and Al and Meredith.

"Whoa! Hank, look at you! You clean up nicely."

"Thanks, Trudy."

"Olivia, it's good to see you."

"You too. Antonio, when did you two get back together?"

"We're not officially back together yet. We're testing the waters to see if maybe we want to try again."

"That's great."

"Do the 8 of us want to sit together?"

"We might as well."

The 8 of them went in and got a table. Olivia, Trudy, Meredith and Sylvie sat down, while Hank, Mouch, Al and Antonio went to get drinks from the bar.

"Good to see you, Olivia."

"You too. Is everyone else coming?"

"As far as I know."

"How's Noah?"

"He's doing great. He's staying with Rollins and her daughter for a few days. Lucy, Noah's nanny, already had plans this weekend but I got her to agree to watch both Noah and Jesse on the night of the NYPD's Holiday party."

"Did you talk Hank into going with you to that?"

"Oh, yeah. I told him that if he wanted me to come here with him, he had to go with me to mine."

"When is that?"

"Two weeks from now."

The guys came back and then they sat down.

"Thanks, Babe."

"No problem."

Olivia was holding her wine glass with her left hand, so her ring was visible. Trudy noticed it first.

"Hank!"

"What?"

"Did you…?"

"Yeah, I did."

Trudy got up and went over and hugged Hank. Then she hugged Olivia

"I am so happy for you."

"Thanks."

Then both Sylvie and Meredith saw what Trudy was talking about.

"Olivia, congratulations!"

"Thank you."

"What's going on?"

"Hank proposed."

"No way! Boss, that's great. Congratulations to you both!"

"Thanks, Antonio."

"That's great, Man! Congratulations!"

"Thanks, Al."

"Wow! Congratulations to you both."

"Thanks, Mouch."

The 8 of them toasted Hank and Olivia's engagement just as the rest of the squad came in.

"Hey, everyone."

"Hey."

"Guess who's engaged?"

"Who?"

"Our Boss."

"No way! Congratulations, Sarge! You too, Lieutenant."

"Thanks. Babe, would you like to dance?"

"I would. Thank you."

"Excuse us."

Hank and Olivia got up and went out to the dance floor.

"It's great to see him so happy.'

"Yeah, it is."

"So, Dawson, you and Brett are back together?"

"Not officially. We're just testing the waters to see if it might happen sometime soon."

"Ok."

Trudy and Mouch and Al and Meredith joined Hank and Olivia on the dance floor.

"Did Boden give both of you the night off for this?"

"No. Our shift was over this morning, so it worked out great."

"That's good."

The rest of the squad sat down at another table and then they went to get drinks. Hank took Olivia around and introduced her to some of the other cops he knew, including the higher ups. They started serving the food. Once everyone was finished eating dinner, dessert was served and then there was more dancing and mingling. Hank and Olivia decided to call it a night, so they said goodnight to the squad and headed back to the house. Once they arrived home, Hank locked up and they went up to the bedroom to make love before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The rest of the weekend went by fast. On Sunday, Hank drove Olivia to the airport, kissed her goodbye and told her he'd see her in a couple weeks for the NYPD Holiday Party. She went to check in and went to the gate for to wait for the flight to New York.

 **Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**


	49. NYPD Holiday Party

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters.**

 **NYPD Holiday Party**

 **Two Weeks Later…**

Hank arrived in New York and went down to get his luggage. He checked his phone and Olivia texted him saying she was stuck at the Precinct. She said he could either meet her there or go to the apartment to wait for her. Lucy was there with both Noah and Jesse. Once he got his luggage, he got a cab, which was not easy and took it to the Precinct. When he arrived, he got his stuff and went up. Most of the Patrol Officers knew Hank from the times they've worked on cases but he had been there quite often in the time he and Olivia had been together.

"Hey, Sarge."

"Hey, Carisi. Is she here?"

"Yeah. Congratulations by the way."

"Thanks."

"Hey, Voight."

"Yeah."

"I'm happy for you and Liv. I think you two should have gotten together a while ago."

"I've been in love with her since I met her over 3 years ago."

"That was a little obvious. I'm glad you're the one marrying her."

"I'm happy she said yes."

"Any plans yet?"

"No. We still need to decide where we'll be living."

Hank went to Olivia's office and knocked before he went in.

"Hey, you."

"Hey."

Olivia got up and gave Hank and big hug and a kiss.

"I know it's only been a couple weeks but I have missed you so much."

"I've missed you too."

"Lucky for you, I'm just about done here."

"Good."

"Just give me a few minutes."

"Ok."

Hank sat down on the sofa in Olivia's office, while she finished what she was working on. Then she grabbed her coat and purse and Hank grabbed his stuff. They went out to the Squad Room.

"Do we all want to go together?"

"We could. I actually wanted to check on Jesse anyway, so Carisi and I will meet you at your apartment."

"Fin?"

"I'll call Warner and find out if she's ok with it. I'll let you know."

"Ok. We can all fit into my SUV. Of course knowing that Tucker is going to be there, I don't really want to see him."

"I thought you two were still friends."

"For the most part we are but he called when I was in Chicago when I went with Hank to CPD's Holiday party and asked me if I wanted to go to ours with him. I said no because I was already going with someone else. He asked who and I told him it was my business and not his."

"Good for you."

"We're going."

"Ok. Once Carisi and I get changed, we'll come to your apartment."

"Ok."

Hank and Olivia left and shortly after they left, everyone else left. When Hank and Olivia arrived at the apartment, Lucy had just given Noah and Jesse their dinner.

"Hello."

"Hey, Liv. Hey, Hank."

"Hey, Lucy."

"Hank!"

Noah got up from the table and ran to give Hank and big hug. Jesse ran to give him a hug as well.

"Hey, you two."

"Are you going to eat with us?"

"No, Sweetie, we're not. We will have dinner at the party."

"Oh. Have fun."

"Oh, yeah."

Olivia got a text from Fin saying that he and Melinda would come to her apartment. She went to take a quick shower to clean up and then once she was out, Hank went in. Olivia did her hair and makeup and they got dressed. When they were ready, they went out to the living room.

"Wow! You two look great."

"Thanks, Lucy."

"Mommy, you look pretty."

"Thank you."

"Hank, you look handsome."

"Thanks."

"Where is this at?"

"The Plaza."

"Wow!"

"We now need to wait for Rollins, Carisi, Fin and Melinda, so we can all go over together."

"That's great."

There was a knock at the door, so Olivia answered it. It was Amanda and Sonny."

"Wow, Lieu, you look great!"

"Thanks, Carisi. You look handsome yourself."

"Thanks."

"Looking handsome, Sergeant Voight!"

"Thanks, Rollins. You look great too."

"Thanks."

"Pretty, Mama."

"Thank you."

"We're waiting for Fin and Melinda and then we can go."

Olivia got a text from Fin saying that they decided to head straight there, so they could get a table. Olivia replied back telling him that was a good idea.

"They decided to go straight there, so they could get us a table. I guess we can go."

"Ok."

"Be good for Lucy, you two."

"Ok."

Hank got his and Olivia's coats and after they put them on, they kissed Noah. Amanda and Sonny kissed Jesse and then they left. Olivia drove to the hotel and once they got there, they went in and found the ballroom where the party was. They found Fin and Melinda right away.

"Everyone looks great."

"Thanks. You too."

Melinda got up and hugged Hank.

"Good to see you, Sergeant and congratulations."

"Good to see you too and thanks."

"I got us the table as far away from Tucker and as close to the bar as I could get."

"Thank you, Fin."

"Babe, you want red wine?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"What can I get you, Amanda?"

"Just a club soda with lime."

"Ok."

Hank and Sonny went to get the drinks and then Chief Dodds came over.

"Lieutenant."

"Chief."

Hank came back with Olivia's glass of wine.

"Hank, this is my Boss, Deputy Chief William Dodds. Chief, this is my fiancé, Sergeant Hank Voight, who heads the Intelligence Unit of the Chicago Police Department."

"Nice to meet you, Sergeant."

"You too, Chief."

"I was sorry to hear about your son. I went through the same thing with mine."

"Yeah. I heard about that. Sorry to hear about yours too."

"Thanks. Detective Lindsay works with you, correct?"

"She did. She's now here working for the FBI. I apologize for her with what happened to your son when she was here for the thing with Yates. I told her to stay at the District because I knew he was trying to get to her and she wouldn't even listen to me."

"There's really no need to apologize. Have you made any wedding plans yet?"

"Not yet. We still need to figure out where we're planning to live. That's what's so tough about long distance."

"That has to be tough. I have someone else I need to talk to. It was nice meeting you, Sergeant."

"You too."

Chief Dodds left.

"That was interesting."

"He changes with the wind sometimes. Trust me."

"Your ex is comin' this way."

"Oh, yay!"

"Olivia."

"Ed."

"Are you going to introduce me to your date?"

"Fine. Ed, this is Sergeant Hank Voight, my fiancé. Hank this is my ex, Ed Tucker."

"Wait, did you say fiancé?"

"That's what I said."

"When did that happen?"

"A couple weeks ago when I was in Chicago accompanying him to CPD's Holiday party. He proposed to me before we went to the party."

"Unbelievable. You break up with me and run straight to him. What happened to you needing to concentrate on Noah."

"I didn't run right to him. We didn't start dating until Valentine's Day, which was a month after we broke up. I've actually had feelings for Hank long before I started seeing you."

"So then I meant nothing to you?"

"I never said that. I cared about you and I saw something that I'm guessing most of the people in this room have never seen before. You just need to accept the fact that I have moved on and I'm happy."

"Good luck with that."

Ed left and went to the bar to get another beer.

"Sorry about that, Babe."

"Don't worry about it."

Olivia kissed Hank and then she took him around to introduce him to people.

"Well, she did better with Dodds than she did with Tucker."

"Does that really surprise you, Fin?"

"Hell no! I just hope Tucker doesn't try somethin' with Voight."

"If that's the case, I wouldn't want to be Tucker. We know what Voight is capable of."

"Liv said he's been better since they've been together."

Tucker left the room and went to the washroom and before they sat down Hank headed to the washroom himself. Just as he was about to open the door, Ed walked out and they were standing face to face. Ed ended up punching Hank in the face and then Hank punched him back

"What the hell was that for?"

"Just so you know, I know all about you. I'm surprised Olivia puts up with that. Olivia also belongs with me and not you."

"She loves me and not you."

"I'm not buying it."

Olivia had seen Ed punch Hank.

"Damn it, Ed! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"He punched me first."

"Yeah. Nice try. I saw you punch him first."

"I didn't lay a hand on him."

"Cut the crap, Ed! I thought you had changed but I was wrong."

Hank went into the washroom and Ed just decided to leave. Olivia went into the washroom as well and Hank was waiting for her when she came out.

"I am so sorry."

"It's ok. I'm sorry I punched him back."

"He deserved it. I love you."

"I love you too."

Olivia took Hank's hand, kissed him and then they went back to the table.

"What happened?"

"Tucker punched him."

"What an ass!"

"Yeah and he had the nerve to say Hank punched him first. I saw Ed punch him first."

Olivia went to the bar to get some ice for Hank.

"Here, Babe."

"Thanks."

They started serving the food and then after dessert, there was dancing. The 6 of them left the party early and headed back to Olivia's. When they all arrived, they went up and Olivia unlocked the door. The guys already had their ties undone and the top buttons of their shirts were undone as well.

"Hello. We're back."

"Hey, Liv. Oh my gosh! Hank, what happened?'

"Her ex punched me."

"That was rude!"

"Yeah."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks."

"How were they?"

"They were great. They were a little wound up for a while and didn't want to go to bed. I let them watch a movie in Noah's room until they fell asleep."

"That's fine. How far into it did they get?"

"About halfway."

"Ok. Thank you so much for doing this."

"No problem."

Both Olivia and Amanda paid Lucy and then she went home.

"Can I get anyone anything?"

"Wine please."

"Me too."

"Beer."

"Me too."

Olivia kicked off her shoes and went to pour the wine, while Hank got the beers. Amanda and Melinda took their shoes off as well. Olivia handed Amanda and Melinda their glasses of wine and Hank handed Fin and Carisi their beers and the 6 of them sat and talked for a while. Amanda decided to leave Jesse there for the night, so she and Sonny left and then Fin and Melinda left as well. Olivia put the glasses in the sink, while Hank put the bottles in the recycling. They went to look in on Noah and Jesse, kissed them both on their foreheads and then they went into the bedroom. Olivia went into the bathroom to take her makeup off, brush her teeth and get ready for bed. Hank got ready for bed in the bedroom and once she came out of the bathroom, Hank went to brush his teeth. Olivia was in bed already by the time he came out of the bathroom. He joined her in bed and they started kissing. They undressed each other and made love before falling asleep in each other's arms. The next morning, Amanda came to get Jesse and then Olivia, Hank and Noah spent time together before Hank left to head back to Chicago late Sunday afternoon.

 **Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**


	50. Cold

**A/N: This takes place a couple weeks before Christmas. I don't own any of the characters.**

 **Cold**

Hank had no desire to celebrate Christmas anymore. Camille was gone. Justin was gone. Olive and Daniel had moved to Arizona and he rarely saw them or heard from them. Erin moved to New York and had been on assignment, so she wouldn't be able to come to Chicago for Christmas. The woman he had developed feelings for had been in a relationship with someone else. He really didn't care anymore. The only people he talked to were the people he worked with. He'd go to work, do his job and go home. He hardly ever went with the squad to Molly's.

For years Olivia always tried to avoid Christmas, since she had no one but ever since Noah came into her life, she's loved Christmas. She was grateful everyday that she had him. It had been a while since she had seen or talked to anyone from Chicago. She had always felt something for Hank but she had never said anything to him and she didn't know if she should. She had no idea if he felt the same way about her. Olivia decided to take a trip to Chicago on her own. She asked Amanda if Noah could stay with her and Jesse for a few days and she said it wouldn't be a problem. She had made her arrangements and said goodbye to Noah when she dropped him off at school. She said Lucy would pick him up and then Amanda would pick him up on her way home. She ended up taking the day off work, so she could have more time in Chicago. She had always heard that Chicago was beautiful at Christmas time and she actually wanted to see it for herself. She went to the airport and waited for her flight.

Once the flight arrived in Chicago, she went to get her luggage, got her rental car and drove to the hotel to get checked in. She decided to go over to the District. When she arrived, she went in and Trudy was in her usual spot.

"It's nice to see you again, Olivia."

"You too, Trudy. How's your husband?"

"He's doing great. He had thought about retiring but so far, he hasn't. He did have a heart attack a few months ago but he's driving me crazy as usual. How's everything going with you? I haven't seen you since we were all looking for Yates."

"Well, I was in a relationship with someone for about a year. He was with IAB and then transferred to Hostage Negotiation. He was then offered a position in the DA's office with Conviction Integrity. He was thinking about retiring just before we ended things 11 months ago. We weren't on the same page and I needed to focus on my son."

"That'll do it. We've had some changes around here. Lindsay left for a job with the FBI in New York."

"That I knew. We see each other occasionally."

"That's good."

"Detective Upton started with the unit before Lindsay left and so she's probably the only one you don't know. Of course, Burgess is now up in Intelligence."

"I hadn't heard that. Should I even ask how Sergeant Voight is?"

"You heard about his son, Justin, right?"

"Yes. Erin told me that after it happened."

"Ok. Olive, his daughter-in-law, took Daniel, his grandson, and moved to Scottsdale, Arizona and Hank hardly ever sees or hears from them. The last time he saw them was 6 months ago when they came to see him for Father's Day."

"That has to be hard. Have you had lunch yet?"

"Actually, no I haven't. Intelligence is out on a case anyway."

Trudy told the other person behind the desk that she was going to lunch and then she and Olivia went to find a place to eat. Once they arrived, they went in and were seated.

"Can I be honest with you, Olivia?"

"Of course."

"I'm worried about Hank. He's been a mess ever since Erin left. He hardly ever joins the rest of us at Molly's after our shifts and the only socializing he does with any of us is at work. After Olinsky, I have known him the longest and we're both concerned for him. I know he had a difficult time coping with losing Justin and he misses Daniel like crazy. It just seems like the Unit isn't as close as they used to be. I keep telling Hank that maybe he needs a vacation and told him to go see Olive and Daniel but he said no. I think but I'm not 100% sure that he had feelings for you but was disappointed that you were seeing someone else."

"I've had feelings for him since I first met him. That's kind of the reason I came here. I need to see if this is worth pursuing or if I'm just kidding myself. I told him I was in the relationship the last time I was here and he didn't take it too well."

"Good luck with trying to get through to him."

"Thanks."

They ordered their food and then they continued talking. Once they got their food and ate, they went back to the District. Trudy could tell that the Intelligence vehicles were back.

"They're back. Are you going to go talk to Hank?"

"Maybe I should."

They walked in and then Trudy walked Olivia up the stairs and unlocked the door for her.

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

Olivia continued up the stairs.

"Hey, everyone."

"Hey, Lieutenant. Do we have another case?"

"No. I'm here on my own."

Olinsky was in the kitchen and got Olivia's attention, so she went in there.

"What's going on, Al?"

"Be warned. He's in a mood."

"Thanks for the warning."

"Coffee?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll take one to him too."

"Ok."

Al got Olivia two cups of coffee and then she went to Hank's office. She saw he was on the phone, so she waited.

"Lieutenant, this is Detective Hailey Upton. Upton, this is Lieutenant Olivia Benson from NYPD Special Victims Unit."

"I've heard a lot about you, Lieutenant. It's nice to finally meet you."

"You too, Detective. Detective Dawson, I thought you went to the DA's office."

"I did but it didn't work out. I hope you're here to talk some sense into him."

"I want to talk to him."

"Do you see or hear from Lindsay at all?"

"Yeah, I see her occasionally."

"How's everyone in your Unit?"

"Everyone is doing great."

"That's good. Tell them we said hi."

"I will. They all said to say hi. I did tell them where I was going. Detective Rollins is keeping my son for a few days."

"How old is he now?"

"He's 5."

"Wow! Time flies."

"I know it does. It seems like only yesterday that he was a baby."

Olivia saw that Hank was off the phone.

"Excuse me."

Olivia knocked on Hank's office door and then he got up and came to open the door.

"Lieutenant."

"Sergeant."

"Come on in."

"Thanks. This is for you."

"Thanks."

Olivia walked into Hank's office and sat down as Hank shut the door again. Hank went to sit down at his desk.

"What brings you here?"

"I needed to talk to you."

"So, talk."

"I know I'm not your favorite person after what I told you the last time I was here but the thing I never told you was that I have felt something for you from the moment I met you. I know you have been through a lot in the last year and a half with losing your son, your daughter-in-law and grandson moving to Arizona and Erin moving to New York. I still care about you and I wanted you to know that."

"I thought I had feelings for you too but I'm not sure if I do anymore. It hurt me when you told me that you were in a relationship with someone else."

"I'm not anymore."

"I have a lot to think about and I have a lot on my mind right now."

"I understand."

Olivia got up, grabbed her stuff and left. Olinsky could tell by the look on Olivia's face that things had not gone well. Olivia went downstairs and left without saying anything to Trudy but Trudy could also tell things didn't go well. Olivia drove to the hotel and went up to her room. She was starting to think that maybe she had made a mistake by coming to Chicago at all. She had expected Hank to be angry with her but she didn't expect him to be as cold as he was toward her. She went to lie down for a nap and cried herself to sleep.

 **To be continued…**

 **Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**


	51. Set Up

**A/N: This is the second part to the previous chapter titled "Cold". There will probably be another part to this as well. I don't own any of the characters.**

 **Set Up**

Olivia woke up to her cell phone ringing, so she answered it.

"Hello."

"Olivia, it's Trudy. Do you want to have dinner with Mouch and me?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Great. we'll Pick you up at your hotel at 6."

"Ok."

Trudy hung up and gave Al the thumbs up.

"Ok, Olinsky. I did my part, so now you have to do your part."

"Ok. What if he says no or tells me to go to hell? He has been known to do both, you know."

"Yeah, I know. You'll figure it out. The Lieutenant is not leaving Chicago until they work this out. Go!"

Al went back upstairs and went to Hank's office.

"Hey, Man."

"What?"

"You wanna have dinner with Meredith and me? I thought maybe we could go for pizza or something."

"Why?"

"No reason."

"I'll pass."

"You're saying no to pizza?"

"I want pizza but I wanna eat it in peace."

"What has gotten into you lately? You have become such a hermit all of a sudden. You can't spend the rest of your life in your house eating by yourself every night."

"What if I want to?"

"You're a stubborn son of a bitch!. You know that? It's one damn night. You can go back to being a hermit tomorrow night."

"Oh, what the hell? Sure, I'll go."

"Good. Meredith and I will even pick you up at 6."

"Ok."

Al left and went to his desk to text Meredith to tell her the plan. She replied back and told him she loved it. Trudy has also called Mouch to tell him what was going on. After everyone went home, they all got ready for the night. Once Trudy and Mouch were ready, they went to pick up Olivia at her hotel. Trudy called her to let her know they were on their way. Once Al and Meredith were ready, they went to get Hank. Trudy, Mouch and Olivia arrived first. Olivia had called to check on Noah, so she didn't hear Trudy tell them there would be 6 of them. They were taken to their table and sat down. Al, Meredith and Hank arrived and were taken to the table.

"Al, nice of you to tell me that she was going to be here."

"Thanks for telling me he was going to be here, Trudy. I can't be here with this ass."

"Don't flatter yourself, Benson."

"Go to hell!"

"Benson, just sit your ass down and enjoy your meal. I'm not any more thrilled about this than you are."

"Don't say another word to me!"

Hank gave Olivia a thumbs up.

"Smart ass!"

Even though Hank and Olivia were sitting next to each other, they both ignored each other. Trudy just rolled her eyes and Mouch and Al shook their heads.

"Olivia, this is my wife, Meredith. Meredith, this is Lieutenant Olivia Benson from the NYPD Special Victims Unit."

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

They decided what kind of pizza they wanted and they also decided to order the cheesy garlic bread.

"Olivia, Alvin tells me you have a son."

"Yes. He's 5 and my whole life. I heard about your daughter. I'm so sorry."

"Thanks. It's been hard but Alvin and I have gotten closer as a result of her death. Are you divorced?"

"I've never been married. I adopted him when he was about 2. He came into my life at the right time. I've always wanted to be a mother."

Olivia ended up telling the 5 of them everything there was to know about her. Olivia excused herself and went to the washroom to calm down. Hank went to the washroom himself and by the time he came out, Olivia had come out.

"You ok?"

"I will be."

"I had no idea any all that happened to you. Listen, I'm sorry about how I acted before. I care about you and have for a while."

"I admit I wasn't thrilled when you showed up but it hasn't been so bad."

"I feel the same way. After we get done with dinner, I'll have Al take me home and you have Trudy and Mouch take you back to the hotel. I'll get my SUV and show you the Christmas lights."

"Sounds like a plan. I think they are trying to set us up anyway."

"Yep."

They went back to the table and Hank pulled Olivia's chair out for her as she sat down. Then he pushed it back in.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The cheesy garlic bread arrived and they all ate it before the pizza arrived. After they ate, Trudy and Mouch paid for dinner and then they took Olivia to her hotel, while Al and Meredith took Hank home. Hank made a quick call and then he left. He parked his SUV, stopped to get some hot chocolates and met his friend, who had his own carriage ride company. He called Olivia to have her meet him outside. By the time she got outside, Hank had gotten out of the carriage and was holding the hot chocolates.

"What is this?"

"I'm going to show you around Chicago this way."

Hank handed Olivia one of the hot chocolates and helped her up. He got in and then they put the blanket on. They started moving, relaxed and took in the scenery.

"I never knew you could be this romantic."

"I figured I needed to make it up to you from before. I really am sorry."

"I forgive you."

Hank grabbed Olivia's hand underneath the blanket and held it.

"This is beautiful."

"Uh huh."

They drank their hot chocolates and then Olivia put her head on Hank's shoulder. Hank released her hand and put his arm around her to keep her warm. She looked up at him and then they both leaned in for a kiss. Once their ride was over, they arrived back in front of Olivia's hotel. Hank gave the driver a very generous tip and then the driver left.

"Do you want to come up?"

"Sure."

They went into the hotel and then up to Olivia's floor. They walked to her room and she unlocked the door. They both hung up their coats in the closet and sat down.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure."

They both sat down on the bed.

"What is going on between us? Do you have feelings for me or don't you?"

"I do. I have for a long time. You're the first woman that I have wanted to be with since Camille."

"You want to be with me?"

"Yes. I want something to happen between us and I want to see where it goes. I know that we have a lot against us, the big one being our locations but I want to be more than just friends with you."

"I want that too. Hank."

"What?"

"Kiss me."

Hank put his arms around Olivia and they kissed.

"You know, I normally don't sleep with a man on our first date but I might be willing to make an exception for you."

"We don't have to rush into anything. We can do that another time."

"What are you doing for Christmas?"

"Nothing really."

"Do you want to come to New York to spend it with Noah and me? If we're going to be an us then you need to meet my son sooner or later."

"I'd love to. Maybe I'll even stay until after New Year's."

"I could use some time off. You can stay with us if you want."

"Now, that's an offer I can't refuse but won't that be a little weird for Noah to have a man he doesn't know staying at the apartment with his mom?"

"It's not like I've never mentioned you to him. Do you have to go?"

Not unless you want me to stay."

"I want you to stay but I really just want to be held."

"I'll hold you."

"Ok. I'm going to go get ready for bed."

"Ok."

Olivia locked the door and then got ready for bed, while Hank took off his shoes and took his long sleeve shirt off. He pulled the covers down and then she came out of the bathroom.

"Damn! You look gorgeous. You're making it hard for me not to want to make love to you right now."

Olivia started blushing, much like the way she had the first time she had been in Chicago.

"Thank you."

They got into the bed and then Hank reached over to shut the light off before he held Olivia tightly in his arms.

"Hank."

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed each other and then fell asleep. The next morning, they woke up and Olivia went to take a shower. Hank left and went home to take a shower and change. He went back and picked up Olivia to take her to breakfast. She told him she wasn't really ready to go back to New York but she was leaving the following afternoon. The two of them spent the entire day together. Hank was at the hotel with her until she left for the airport but he promised that he'd come see them for Christmas.

 **Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**


	52. Family

**A/N: This is the next (and hopefully the final) part of the two previous chapters titled "Cold" and "Set Up". I don't own any of the characters.**

 **Family**

As promised, Hank was planning to go to New York to spend Christmas with Olivia and Noah. What he didn't know was that Olivia had a surprise planned for him. After returning from Chicago, she contacted Erin. She told her that she and Hank started seeing each other and she wanted to do something special for Hank for Christmas, since he was coming to New York. Erin told her that she would be around until after the first of the year and she had the perfect idea. She told her that he would love to see Olive and Daniel more than anything. Olivia asked if she would contact Olive to see if they would come out and to tell her she would pay for their trip. Erin contacted Olive and she thought it was a great idea. Erin gave Olive Olivia's number, so she could call her to make the arrangements and told her they could stay with her. Olive called Olivia to make the arrangements for their flight. She told Olivia that it's not like she didn't want to see Hank but it was just hard for her to be in Chicago.

Olive and Daniel were due to get in to New York in the morning of the Friday before Christmas and Hank was due in that afternoon. Erin had time off, so she went to pick Olive and Daniel up at the airport. She took them to her apartment and then she they went to the Precinct, so she could introduce them to Olivia.

"Hey, Lindsay."

"Hey, Fin."

"Hey, Erin."

"Amanda. Carisi. This is Olive and Daniel Voight, Hank's daughter-in-law and grandson. Olive, this is Fin Tutuola, Amanda Rollins and Dominick Carisi."

"Call me Sonny."

"It's nice to meet all of you."

"You too."

"Hey, little man."

"Hi."

"I can't believe Liv and Voight finally got together."

"I know. It's about time."

"Mama."

"What?"

"Where Papa?"

"He'll be here a little later."

"K."

Olivia came out of her office.

"You must be Olive. I'm Olivia Benson."

"It's nice to meet you finally. This is Daniel."

"Someone looks like his grandpa."

"Oh yeah! He has a bit of a stubborn streak too."

"Hi Sweetheart."

"Can you say hi to Olivia?"

"Hi."

"Have you met everyone?"

"Yes. Erin introduced us."

"Ok. Good."

"Liv, do you need me to pick Hank up."

"No. His flight gets in around 1, so I will be leaving for the day to go get him and then we can spend some time together before I get Noah from school. We can meet somewhere for dinner. I'll call you after I pick up Noah."

"Ok."

"I guess I'm in charge."

"You got it."

"Aw, man!"

"Don't complain Fin."

"I'm not. I'm just glad to see you so happy after all these years."

"This is the happiest I have been in a long time."

"Even when you were with Tucker?"

"Yes. Hank and I have only been involved for a couple weeks but something tells me that he's the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with. I know one of us has to eventually make the decision to relocate. What am I saying? It's been two weeks and I'm already thinking that one of us needs to relocate but I love him. I'm glad we're at the point we're at now."

"Trust me. There is no one happier that you two are together than I am. I'm glad he finally decided to move on with his life after Camille. I think Justin would have been happy too. We're going to go, so Daniel can have his nap. Call me later."

"I will."

Erin, Olive and Daniel left and headed to Erin's apartment. Olivia finished doing her paperwork and grabbed her stuff."

"The 3 of you, Jesse, Barba and Lucia are coming for dinner on Christmas Eve, right?"

"Yes."

"Great. I'll see all of you then."

"Ok."

Olivia left and headed to the airport to pick up Hank. She parked her SUV and went to meet him. By the time she got to Baggage Claim, he was already waiting for his luggage.

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself."

Olivia kissed Hank and then once he got his luggage, he took Olivia's hand and they walked to her SUV. Olivia drove home and then they went up to her apartment.

"This is nice."

"Thanks."

They took their coats off, sat down on the sofa and started kissing.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

"I want you, Hank."

"I want you too."

They got up off the sofa, Olivia took Hank's hand and they headed toward the bedroom, where they made love for the first time. Afterwards they were holding each other.

"That was so amazing! I love you so much."

"I love you too and you are also amazing."

"Can we stay like this forever?"

"We could but our jobs might suffer."

"I just want to be with you forever. I feel safe when I'm with you and I don't think I have ever been this happy. I already made plans for dinner for us."

"Ok."

They kissed and made love again before Olivia got out of bed, got dressed and went to pick up Noah from school. After Olivia left, Hank got up, got dressed and made the bed. When Olivia arrived at Noah's school, he was just walking out.

"Mommy!"

"Hey, you! How was your last day of school before your break?"

"Good. I made you something but it's in my backpack."

"Then you can give it to me when we get home."

"Ok. Did your friend get here?"

"He did. Do you remember when I was dating Tucker?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm now with Hank in that way and you two are going to be a part of each other's lives."

"Ok."

Noah took Olivia's hand and they walked home. When they got back, Hank was watching TV.

"We're back."

"I see that."

"This is Noah. Noah, this is Hank Voight."

"It's nice to meet you, Noah."

"You too, Hank."

"I need to make a phone call, so why don't you tell Hank about your day."

"Ok."

Olivia went into the bedroom to call Erin, while Noah told Hank about his day. Once Olivia was off the phone, she joined her boys in the living room.

"Are you two getting to know each other?"

"Yep."

"Hank's nice. Did you know he has a grandson?"

"Yes, I did. Before I forget, I'm having my squad, Barba and his mother over for dinner on Christmas Eve. It's become a tradition with us."

"I'm just here for the holiday."

"Mommy, what's for dinner?"

"We're going out tonight."

"Ok."

Hank pulled something out of his bag.

"These were my son's cars and his son is still too young for them, so I was wondering if you'd like to have these."

Noah opened the box and his eyes lit up.

"Awesome! I love Matchbox cars! Thank you!"

Noah gave Hank a big hug and then started going through the box to see what was in there.

"How did you know he liked them?"

"I guessed. Boys usually do."

"Mommy, look at this police car."

Olivia looked at it.

"That's a Chicago Police car like the NYPD one you already have. Hank works for the Chicago Police Department."

"Oh.

Noah continued looking through the cars until they left for the restaurant. When they arrived, they got out of the SUV and then Olivia took Hank's hand and Noah's hand as they walked in. They were there first, so they decided to wait.

"No everyone is here yet."

"Ok. I didn't know we were having dinner with someone."

"It's a surprise."

Olivia kissed Hank and then Erin, Olive and Daniel came in.

"Here's your surprise."

Hank turned his head and saw who it was.

"Papa!"

"Daniel, it is so good to see you."

Daniel ran over to Hank and gave him a big hug. Hank got up and hugged the girls as well.

"Erin, I thought you were on assignment."

"That case is done. I got some time off until after the first of the year."

"Hank, I am so sorry for leaving Chicago with Daniel the way I did. It's just that it is so hard being there without Justin."

"I know. There are too many memories there for me too. I'm starting to think that maybe I need a change of scenery. I'm getting fed up with work."

"Miss me?"

"I do, yeah."

"I miss you too. Does everyone else miss me?"

"Meaning Halstead?"

"Sure."

"He asked me if I've heard from you but I said no. I don't really want to get into it with him."

"I can't say that I blame you."

Hank looked at Olivia.

"Something tells me that you are the one that arranged this."

"Nice Detective work, Sergeant."

"Thank you. This is turning out to be the best Christmas I've had in a long time."

"You're welcome."

Hank kissed Olivia and then Erin introduced Noah to Olive and Daniel. They were taken to their table and sat down. They had their order taken. Hank and the girls got caught up with what had been going on with each of them. They got their food and then after they ate, everyone went home. Noah wanted Hank to read him his bedtime story, so Olivia kissed him and went to get ready for bed. After Hank read Noah his story and tucked him in before he kissed him on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Hank. Thank you again for the cars."

"You're welcome."

Hank shut Noah's door a little bit and then he joined Olivia in the bedroom.

"He's a good kid."

"Thank you. The cars were a big hit with him."

"He keeps saying thank you for them."

"You really didn't have to do that."

"I did."

"Then you definitely won my son over by doing that."

"Good. You said it was a tradition with you, your squad and the Barbas to have Christmas Eve dinner together. Was Tucker involved last year?"

"No. He went over to his aunt's and we spent Christmas Day together. My squad and Barba did not like the fact that we were together and he never told his family about our relationship, so Noah and I wouldn't have gone with him anyway. I think this Christmas will be so much better than last year."

"I better get ready for bed."

Hank went to get ready for bed and then he crawled into bed with Olivia. Olivia shut the light off, they kissed each other goodnight and fell asleep in each other's arms. Most of Saturday was spent getting things ready. Lucy had done all of Olivia's shopping and wrapping, which Olivia was grateful for. Hank had taken both Noah and Daniel to the Zoo, so Olive and Erin came over to help Olivia.

It had become Olivia's tradition to make a turkey dinner for Christmas Eve. She had gotten the biggest bird she could find and got all the sides to go along with it. Olivia knew about what time they were planning to eat, so he had to give the turkey enough time. Hank fixed breakfast for the 3 of them, while Olivia and Noah watched Christmas movies. After breakfast, took a shower and then Hank took one after she was done. Once everyone was dressed, Olivia put the turkey in, so they could eat by 5. That always gave everyone else plenty of time to get wherever else they needed to be. Carisi headed to his parents' with Amanda and Jesse to spend the night and Rafael always took Lucia to Midnight Mass. Fin usually went home and headed to Ken and Alejandro's in the morning.

"Hank."

"Yeah."

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course."

Hank followed Olivia to the bedroom.

"What?"

"After Noah goes to bed tonight, I need you to help me put all his stuff out there. He wanted a bicycle from Santa."

"Just show me where everything is and I'll take care of it."

"It's mostly in here. The bike needs to be put together."

"What would have happened if I hadn't come out here?"

"Then I'd be in big trouble. The tools are over there. Thank you."

"Uh huh!"

Olivia kissed Hank.

Olivia left the room and then Hank found the bike and put it together. When he was done, he made sure it would stay together. There was a knock at the bedroom door.

"Who is it?"

"Erin."

"Come on in."

Erin opened the door and came in.

"Liv said you were putting Noah's bike together."

"It's been a while since I have done this."

"It looks good to me. I'm glad you two are together."

"Yeah, me too. I've never been this crazy about anyone except for Camille."

"Yeah, I know. Have you and Liv been together yet?"

"For the first time last night. The one thing that keeps coming into my mind is that I want to be with her more often. Not only am I in love with her but I also love that little boy of hers. I just met the kid yesterday."

"He seems to like you."

"That's because I brought Justin's Matchbox cars and gave them to Noah. Daniel is still too young for them."

"Yeah, true."

Hank moved the bike into Olivia's bathroom and shut the door. He and Erin went to join everyone else in the other room. Hank gave Olivia a thumbs up indicating that the bicycle was put together. She kissed him.

"It smells good in here?"

"Thanks."

A few hours later, everyone arrived at the same time.

"Merry Christmas, Liv!"

"Merry Christmas, everyone."

"I hope you don't mind that I brought Frannie."

"Frannie is always welcome here."

Frannie was sniffing everyone who was new to her.

"This is Frannie."

"Doggie!"

"Amanda, is it ok if he pets her?"

"Oh yeah! She's very friendly."

"Go ahead, Sweetie."

Daniel started petting Frannie and then she gave him kisses.

"I've been thinking about wanting to get him an animal."

"She's very loyal and she is so patient with Jesse."

"¡Feliz Navidad, Noah! Sergeant Voight, it's nice to see again. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too."

"This is my mother, Lucia. This is Sergeant Hank Voight from the Chicago Police Department."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too, Ma'am."

"Please, call me Lucia."

"Ok."

"I take it you and Olivia are together."

"Yes, we are."

"Olivia, he's a handsome one."

"Yes, he sure is."

Noah gave everyone hugs including Jesse. Once dinner was ready, everyone ate.

"Dang, Liv, you out did yourself this year. I'm stuffed."

"Me too, Liv. What's for dessert?"

"Carisi, you just said you were stuffed."

"I am but I love dessert."

Fin shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Christmas cookies and kolackys. Lucy and Noah made them."

"Sounds good."

"Does anyone want coffee besides Barba?"

"Sure."

"Me too."

"I'll take some."

"Do you have any hot chocolate?"

"Of course we do."

"I'll have a hot chocolate."

"Me too."

Olivia got up and started clearing the table and the made the coffee and hot chocolate. Hank got up to help her. The two of them kept sneaking kisses hoping no one saw them.

"We know what you two are up to."

"Ok, Fin."

"Olivia, leave the dishes. I'll do them."

"Olive, are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"Thank you."

"Sure."

Olivia brought the cookies and kolackys over to the table and then she and Hank brought the coffee and hot chocolate and the mugs. The kids were running around and Frannie was chasing them. The squad and Barba opened their gifts from each other and then Noah and Jesse opened their presents from their aunts and uncles. After everyone was done with dessert, everyone got ready to go.

"Liv, thanks for dinner. It was delicious as usual."

"Thanks, Carisi. Say Merry Christmas to your family."

"I will. Oh, ladies, are you ready?"

"Bye-bye, Noah. Bye-bye, Daniel."

"Bye, Jesse."

"Bye-bye, Jesse."

Jesse hugged Noah and Daniel and then she hugged Olivia. She gave Hank a hug too.

"Bye-bye, Uncle Hank."

"Bye, Jesse. Merry Christmas."

"You too."

After everyone hugged Olivia, they left and then Olivia nearly passed out on the sofa, while Olive and Erin cleaned up the kitchen. Hank sat down next to Olivia and put his arm around her.

"I am so tired. You were a big hit with Jesse."

"She looks like a little Rollins."

"That she does. She can be just as feisty."

Daniel crawled up on Olivia and out his arms around her. Noah did the same to Hank. Before long, both boys were sound asleep. Olive and Erin were done in the kitchen.

"Olive, why don't you just leave him here?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. He and Noah can have a sleepover. They seemed to hit it off pretty well."

"Ok. He has pajamas in his bag. I'll bring him some clothes in the morning. His bear is there too."

"We'll see the two of you in the morning."

"Ok."

Erin and Olive hugged both of them and Olive kissed Daniel's head before they left. Olivia locked up and then they took the boys into Noah's room and put their pajamas on them. They put them in Noah's bed and Olivia tucked Daniel's bear in with him. She kissed both boys and then Hank kissed both of them and then they went to put all the presents out before they went to bed. The boys got up and saw all the presents, so of course Hank and Olivia had to get up before they were ready to. Erin and Olive came over and they all spent Christmas Day together as a family watching Christmas movies.

Olivia had taken the rest of the year off. Olive and Daniel left for Arizona a few days after Christmas. Erin was spending New Year's Eve with some of the friends she had made in New York, so Hank, Olivia and Noah were spending New Year's Eve by themselves. Noah had gone to bed later than normal but he had gone to bed a while ago, so Hank and Olivia were watching TV for a while. They were more interested in kissing than what was on TV, so they went into Olivia's bedroom and made love while the fireworks outside were going off. Even though they had only been together for 3 weeks, they both knew that the new year signified a new beginning for them. They both hoped that they would be able to spend many more holidays together.

 **Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**


	53. The Truth

**A/N: This is another request from DaX0315. I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

 **The Truth**

Intelligence had gotten a case similar to a recent case SVU just had, so SVU was going to go help with the case. Olivia sent Rollins and Carisi, since they had done more with SVU's case than she and Fin had. Olivia was usually the first to get on the next flight to Chicago ever since she and Hank were in a relationship but this time was different. She had been avoiding Hank for a reason but she was embarrassed to talk about it. After Rollins and Carisi left for the airport, Fin was concerned about his oldest friend.

"What's goin' on with you, Liv? You usually jump at the chance to go to Chicago especially without Noah. Did something happen between you and Voight?"

"Have you ever done something you've regretted?"

"Yeah."

"Have you ever done something to hurt someone else?"

"What did you do?"

"I cheated on Hank, Fin. I haven't slept since it happened."

"What happened?"

"After that case with Laurel, I had a lot going through my head and Barba and I have been bickering more and more about cases. I went to the bar after I left here and Langan showed up. We had a few drinks together but we were both a bit on the tipsy side. He left his car there and we shared a cab back to my apartment. Noah was at a sleepover, so I was grateful for that. Trevor sent the cab on its way and walked me upstairs. We had another glass of wine and the next thing I knew was that I had woken up in my bed with Trevor and we were both naked. Neither one of us really remembered how we got there."

"Are you sure something happened?"

"I'm pretty sure it did but I don't remember anything about what happened. I remember drinking that last glass of wine and then I remember waking up naked in bed with him. I don't have a habit of being naked in bed unless I've had sex with someone. How am I supposed to tell the man I love more than life itself that I had a drunken one night stand with my good looking lawyer."

"Did you and Langan talk about this?"

"He remembers about as much as I do, which is next to nothing. He did say that he doesn't sleep naked unless he's had sex as well, so we know something happened."

"Oh, boy!"

"Yeah. I know Hank is going to be pissed. He is such an amazing man and what do I do? I ended up cheating on him. How do I tell him? The last thing I wanted to do was hurt him."

"So, you're avoiding him on purpose?"

"Basically, yes."

Several hours had passed and Rollins and Carisi had arrived in Chicago. They took a cab to the District and went inside. Platt took them up to Intelligence.

"Hey, Rollins, Carisi."

"Hey."

"Where's Lieutenant Benson?"

"She and Fin stayed home. Noah's been sick anyway."

Hank had heard the conversation and called Olivia. He once again got her voicemail. He knew Olivia had been avoiding him but he had no idea why.

"You had a case similar to this one?"

"Yeah. The person that arranged for it to happen was the one that ended up going to jail. It was just a strange case from the beginning."

Rollins and Carisi gave them whatever information they needed for the case and they got it solved pretty fast. After the case was done, Hank headed to the airport because he wanted to find out what was going on with Olivia, while everyone else, including Rollins and Carisi headed to Molly's. While they were at Molly's, a good looking blonde kept looking at Carisi. She finally decided to come over to him.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"I'm Stephanie."

"I'm Dominick."

"Buy me a drink?"

"Why should I buy you a drink? I don't even know you."

"We could spend some time getting to know each other."

"Sure. Why not?"

"Carisi, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm human, aren't I?"

"Whatever!"

Carisi joined Stephanie and then they spent some time talking. Amanda kept watching them.

"Is that your girlfriend?"

"No."

"Then why does she keep staring at us?"

"She's a friend."

"Ok then."

Everyone stayed at Molly's for a while and then Stephanie decided to kiss Carisi. She grabbed him and kissed him passionately. Carisi was taken by surprise when she slid her tongue into his mouth. Amanda had had enough. She got up and pulled Stephanie away from Carisi.

"What the hell are you doing, Bitch?"

"He's a decent guy and he doesn't need you in his life."

"Says who?"

"Says me."

Amanda shoved Stephanie but then Stephanie punched her.

"Tough girl!"

"You better believe it. Let's take this outside."

"Let's not. You just assaulted a police officer in front of other police officers."

"Rollins, let's go."

"I'm not done with her."

"Now!"

Carisi grabbed Amanda's hand and dragged her outside.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Rollins?"

"She shouldn't have kissed you like that."

"Why do you care what I do?"

"Because I have feelings for you, you idiot!"

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah. I have pretty much had feelings for you ever since before Jesse was born. That night in West Virginia, I wanted something happen between us but I was trying to remain professional. I don't want to mess up our friendship if we decide to go to the next step."

"I have to admit, I was kind of jealous when I saw you come out of your motel room with that bartender. I had hoped that would have been me."

"Carisi."

"Yeah."

"Shut up and kiss me."

Carisi put his arms around Amanda and kissed her. She slid her tongue into his mouth and he responded by doing the same to her.

"Do you want to head to the hotel?"

"That sounds like a plan. Are we ready for the next step?"

"I don't know. I want it to happen but yet I don't.

Rollins and Carisi headed to the hotel, got checked in went up to their rooms, which happened to be adjoining. They ordered a late dinner from Room Service and talked about everything, including their feelings for each other. Several hours had passed and Hank's flight had arrived in New York. He got his luggage and took a cab to Olivia's apartment. When he arrived, he paid the cab driver, went upstairs and knocked on the door. Olivia was on the sofa with the TV on but she was half asleep. She looked to see who it was and almost chose not to answer the door.

"What?"

"What's that supposed to mean? Why haven't you returned my calls or tests in a week?"

"I have a lot that I'm dealing with and I really don't want to see you right now."

"What did I do?"

"It's not you. It's me."

Olivia tried to hide the tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

"Benson, you know you can tell me anything."

"This I can't."

"How bad can it be?"

"You don't want to know. Trust me."

"Olivia, I love you. I thought I made that perfectly clear to you."

"You did and I do love you but I can't look you in the eyes and tell you what I need to tell you. It hurts too much."

"You want to break up with me, don't you?"

"I don't but if I tell you what I need to tell you, you may want to break up with me."

"I'm getting tired of you playing games with me, Benson. Now tell me whatever you have to tell me."

"I can't. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you but I did. Just please go home."

"Not until you tell me what's going on."

"Fine. I had a drunken one night stand with another man a week ago and I remember nothing about it. Is that what you want to hear?"

Hank was speechless and could not believe what he was hearing. He was so hurt that he couldn't even look at her. He took his suitcase and went to the airport hoping he could get a flight back to Chicago. After he left, Olivia felt worse.

 **To be continued…**


	54. Guilt

**A/N: This is the second part to the last chapter titled "The Truth." I don't own any of the characters.**

 **Guilt**

Hank returned to Chicago and he was pretty upset. He never expect the woman he loved more than life itself to tell him that she had a drunken one night stand with someone else and didn't remember anything about it. How could she do that to him? How could she betray him like that? He knew one thing, it was going to take a very long time for him to be able to trust her again. He walked from the gate and headed to Baggage Claim. He got his luggage, headed to the parking garage to get his SUV and headed home. He only got a few hours of sleep before he had to get up to head to the District. When he arrived, Trudy was already there and in her usual spot.

"I thought you were heading to New York."

"Well, you thought wrong."

Hank went upstairs not paying attention to who was there. He went into his office and slammed the door. Al was already there, so he knocked on the door to see if Hank was ok.

"Hey, Man. You ok?"

"Nope and I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok. I'm here if you need to talk about it."

"Thanks for the offer, Olinsky but no one can fix this."

Al left and then everyone else, including Rollins and Carisi came in.

"I thought you two would be on your way back to New York by now."

"We wanted to see if there was anything else you needed us for before we leave."

"You'll have to ask Voight but he's in a mood this morning."

"I thought Voight was heading to New York."

"I thought so too."

"I'll go talk to him."

"Good luck, kid."

Carisi went to Hank's office and knocked on the door.

"Come on in."

Carisi opened the door.

"Do you need me and Rollins for anything else?"

"I don't think so."

"You ok?"

"Not really."

"You didn't go to New York?"

"Obviously not. Listen, kid, I'm really not in the mood to talk about this."

"Ok."

Carisi was about to shut the door.

"You sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"I'm sure."

"Ok."

Carisi left Hank's office and then he and Amanda left. Right after they headed to the airport, Olivia arrived. She left on the first flight out of New York, leaving Fin by himself. Fin knew the reason she was going and what had happened with Hank. Olivia walked into the District and saw Trudy.

"Hey, Lieutenant."

"Hey, Sergeant Platt."

"Does Hank know you're here?"

"Uh, no. I'm probably the last person he wants to see."

"Rollins and Carisi just left."

"Good."

"Good luck with him. He's in a foul mood."

"I don't doubt it."

Olivia headed up the stairs and Trudy buzzed her in. She headed up the rest of the way. Everyone but Hank was up there.

"Hey, Lieutenant."

"Hey. Where's Hank?"

"Washroom."

"Ok. Don't tell him I'm here."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Olivia went into Hank's office and sat down on the sofa. Hank came back and as promised, no one said anything. He walked into his office and shut the door.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I want to talk."

"I think you've said enough."

"No, actually, I haven't. I want you to hear me out."

"Fine. Say what you came here to say and then get the hell out of my office and my life."

Hank sat down behind his desk and pretended to listen.

"You're not listening."

"That's because I don't care."

"I need to explain this to you."

"Like I said, I don't give a damn about you and your new boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend. He's not anything. It happened."

"Do you really expect me to believe you after you cheated on me? You cheated on me, Benson. I can't forgive you for that, especially since trust is one of the most important things to me in a relationship. You broke that trust and it will take me a long time before I will ever trust you again. Did you think about my feelings when you were screwing that guy?"

"I don't remember what happened."

"That's a bunch of crap. Was this with some random guy that you met in a bar?"

"No. It was with someone I know."

"Well, then I guess that makes it ok."

"Quit being such an ass."

"I thought I meant something to you."

"You do. It never should have happened but it did. I swear on my mother's grave that it meant nothing to me and I have been a mess since it happened. I haven't slept since."

"Why should I believe you?"

"When I woke up the next morning, I realized what had happened and all I could think about was how I was going to tell you. I have been living with the guilt I have been feeling ever since it happened. I knew you'd react this way and I deserve to have you hate me. I just want you to know that I love you and I always will even if you never forgive me for what happened."

"What exactly happened?"

"I had had a bad day and a tough case. Barba and I have been bickering a lot more about cases. I went to the bar and I started drinking. Trevor Langan, who's my lawyer but also a friend, came in and we had a few drinks together. By the time we left the bar, we were both kind of tipsy. He left his car at the bar and we took a cab to my apartment. Noah was at a sleepover. Trevor sent the cab on its way and walked me up. We had another glass of wine. The next thing I knew was that it was the next morning and Trevor and I were both naked in my bed. I don't even remember how we got there and neither does he. I don't sleep naked unless I've had sex and he said he didn't either, so I know something happened. I swear to you. That's all I remember."

Olivia had tears running down her face.

"I am so sorry. I will do anything to regain your trust and go back the way things were between us. Just please tell me what I have to do to make that happen. I don't want to be with anyone but you. You should know that."

"Benson, I need time to process all this."

"I understand. I'm staying at the hotel I've stayed at before."

Olivia got her stuff and left before she headed to the hotel. Hank had a lot of thinking to do.

 **To be continued…**


	55. I Believe You

**A/N: This is the third part to the last two chapters. I don't own any of the characters.**

 **I Believe You**

Hank decided to go home as his heart really wasn't into doing his job at the moment. He'd be lying if he said he didn't love Olivia because he did. He wanted to believe her but the fact was, it still hurt like hell because it had happened. He played what she had said to him in his office over in his mind. He did know that it was possible for them to be drunk enough not to remember what had happened. Maybe she was telling the truth. He texted Olivia and asked her if she could come over to his house. She replied and said she'd be over as soon as she could. When she arrived, she parked the car and went to ring the doorbell. He went to answer the door.

"Hey."

"Hey. I'm glad you called."

"I am too. Come on in."

"Thanks."

Olivia walked in and then Hank took her coat. They went into the living room and sat down.

"I believe your story. I'm not saying I completely forgive you but I understand why you had such a hard time telling me."

"I love you more than I have ever loved anyone and that's why I had such a hard time. I knew I hurt you when I woke up that morning. I didn't want to believe that I was capable of doing something like that but a part of me realized that we all make mistakes because we're human. That's exactly what this was. A huge mistake."

"I've done a lot that I'm not too proud of. I just need to know that you do love me."

"I do. I would never intentionally hurt you for any reason. I swear to you. Not that it makes it right but I'm actually glad that it was with Trevor and not some random guy."

"That makes me feel good to know that."

"I am so sorry and that is coming from the bottom of my heart."

Olivia started kissing Hank.

"I love you more than you could possibly know."

"I know. I do love you. I'm just not ready to jump into bed with you right now though."

"I understand. I just want you to know that my heart belongs to you and only you."

"Mine too."

Olivia kissed Hank again and then he wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Rollins and Carisi were arriving in New York. They went right to the Precinct. Fin of course was there by himself.

"Hey, Fin."

"Hey."

"Where's Liv?"

"She went to Chicago. She needed to talk to Voight about something."

"Ok."

Then Trevor came in.

"Hey."

"Hey, Langan."

"Is Lieutenant Benson here?"

"No. She went to talk to her boyfriend in Chicago."

"Ah. That's a good thing then."

Rollins and Carisi went to get coffee.

"I know what happened with you and Liv."

"It wasn't on purpose. I care about her and I have for a long time but there is no way that I would have done what we supposedly did intentionally."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but wouldn't she have known if the two of you had done something? You're not a small guy, which is what I'm gettin' at."

"That's a good point. Could I use Olivia's office?"

"Yeah, sure."

Trevor went into Olivia's office and called her cell.

"Hey."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How did you feel physically after that night?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm at the Precinct and Detective Tutuola mentioned that you would have known if we had done something, since I'm not a small guy. Do you think maybe we thought we had sex but we really just slept naked together?"

"Honestly, maybe you're right. I didn't feel like we had had sex."

"Is everything ok with you and Hank?"

"He's upset, which I expected him to be but he believes my story. He knows that I love him and he does still love me. Listen, I want to thank you for not being such a jerk about what happened."

"Don't worry about it. I care about you and have for a while."

"I told Hank that I was glad that it happened with you and not some random guy I picked up in a bar, especially if something did happen."

"I feel the same way. If I had been more with it than you were, I would never take advantage of you or hurt you in any way. I respect you too much."

"I appreciate that. I just wish we knew for sure."

"Yeah, I know. I'll let you go."

"Ok. Thanks."

Olivia hung up the phone and told Hank what Trevor had said. Trevor headed back to his office.

"How'd the case go, you two?"

"Fine."

"Good."

Rollins and Carisi sat down at their respective desks and then Fin saw Carisi wink at Rollins.

"What the hell was that?"

"Nothin'."

"Bull. Is there somethin' goin' on with you two?"

"No way! We're colleagues."

"Right. We're colleagues."

"Uh huh."

"Drop it, Fin, ok?"

"I ain't droppin' nothin'. You better hope Liv doesn't find out about whatever this is."

"Oh, you mean like the way we found out she was with Tucker?"

"That was just wrong from the beginning. I'm glad she's with Voight."

"We are too. He seemed upset though."

"You'd be too if the person you loved was in another city and you couldn't see them as often as you wanted to."

"Fin."

"Yeah."

"Rollins and I do have feelings for each other."

"No shit, Sherlock! That's a little obvious. What the hell happened in West Virginia anyway?"

"We almost kissed but Rollins decided to keep it professional."

"Then I may have slept with the bartender and that made someone jealous."

"Now, we're gettin' somewhere!"

"Carisi had some blonde bimbo flirtin' with him at Molly's and then she kissed him."

"Were you jealous?"

"Yeah, I was. That helped me admit my true feelings for him. What's up with Langan?"

"Nothin'."

"Liv cheated on Voight, didn't she?"

"If Liv wants to tell you, she'll tell you. She confided in me. That's all."

"Why would she tell you over me?"

"Because I was here and I've known her longer. I think she just needed to tell someone."

"Then she did."

"I didn't say that."

"We have ways of finding out, you know."

"Drop it. Whatever happened is between her and Voight and doesn't concern us. If she wants to talk about it, she'll talk about it."

They got a call for a case, so they went wherever they were supposed to go. Olivia and Hank spent time repairing their relationship. She knew that he needed time to be able to completely forgive her for what may or may not have happened between her and Trevor but they were at least talking about it. Olivia hoped that things between them would be back to where they once were soon enough but she knew not to push it because she didn't want to drive him away completely. Hank also had a feeling that they were on the right track. He knew she was sorry for what had happened but he also knew that they had a lot to deal with on the road to being together. Whatever happens, they'd find a way to get through it somehow.

 **Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**


	56. Proposal

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters.**

 **Proposal**

Olivia had taken a job with CPD, so she and Noah had moved to Chicago and in with Hank. They ended up getting a new house, since Olivia felt uncomfortable living in the same house that Hank lived in with Camille. Hank had been fine with that. The fact that they were together was enough for him but he wanted them to make their own memories as a family. Since Noah was in school full-time and since they no longer had a nanny, Olivia and Hank alternated days picking him up at school. They were making it work the best they could. If Noah got sick, Hank would be the one to take off, since he actually had more time to take off than Olivia did and he trusted his squad to solve cases without him.

The only thing they really hadn't talked about was marriage. Olivia kind of assumed that it would be the next step for them because they were a family in all but name and Hank had mentioned that he would like to adopt Noah to make it official with him. Olivia figured he could finalize the adoption and she could have both names changed at one time but she rarely mentioned it to Hank, since she was unsure how he felt about getting married again and she didn't want to upset him.

It was just before Christmas and Noah had been at a sleepover at a friend's house, so she and Hank were home by themselves. She got home before he did, took a quick shower and made a romantic dinner for the two of them. She also had a fire going in the fireplace. Hank arrived home and she could tell right away that he was tired.

"Hey."

"Hey, Honey. Long day?"

"Yeah. You cooked?"

"I did. I wanted to do something special for you."

"You're too much."

Hank kissed Olivia and then he went to take a quick shower before dinner. By the time he was done, dinner was ready. They ate dinner, had dessert and cleaned up before moving into the family room to sit in front of the fire. Olivia had put blankets and pillows on the floor.

"What's the occasion?'

"There's no occasion. I just figured we could have a romantic night, since Noah is gone until morning. We could just stay here and make love in front of the fire."

"That sounds like a plan to me."

Hank sat down on the blankets, while Olivia shut all the lights except for the tree off. They started kissing, undressed each other and then they made love. Afterwards they were under the blankets holding each other.

"You definitely know what I need after a long day."

"Just like you usually know what I need too. I think I am becoming more and more in love with you every day. I wasn't sure I how quickly I would adjust to being here but you made the transition easy for both of us. Noah really loves it here. He keeps asking me when you're going to be his daddy."

"I want to be his daddy more than anything."

"Good. That'll make him happy."

They started kissing again.

"Hank."

"Yeah."

"Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything. You know that."

"Will you marry me?"

"You're asking me to marry you?"

"Yeah."

"I thought I was supposed to ask you."

"There's nothing that says the woman can't ask the man she loves to be her husband. Will you be my husband?"

"Yes, of course I will. Where's my ring?"

"I didn't get one."

"Well, then I guess it's a good thing that I got one for you."

Hank pulled the box out of his robe pocket and opened it.

"You already asked me, so I guess it's my turn to ask you."

"You already know my answer."

"Just let me do this?"

"I already proposed and you accepted."

"I know. Will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

Hank put the ring on Olivia's finger and then they kissed.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted to get married again but you keep mentioning about adopting Noah and that we're a family. I thought that maybe I could change my name and Noah's name at the same time."

"At first I wasn't sure how I felt about marrying again. I did ask you to live with me when you moved here, so I knew we were going to have to make it official eventually. I've actually had the ring for a while but I wanted the moment to be perfect when I finally asked you. You can change both names at the same time if that's what you want."

"Did I ruin the moment for you?"

"No. I actually thought about doing this tonight, since we had the whole night to ourselves. You just beat me too it. I think it's adorable that you proposed to me."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Hank and Olivia kissed and then they made love again to celebrate their engagement. Hank turned the tree off and let the fire burn out in the fireplace before they fell asleep in each other's arms. The next morning, Hank got up, put his robe on, went into the bathroom and then made breakfast. It was ready before Olivia was awake, so he brought it into the family room.

"Good morning."

"Morning."

"Breakfast is ready."

"I need to go to the bathroom first."

"Ok."

Olivia got up, put her robe on and went into the bathroom. Then she came back and they ate. After breakfast, they made love and then they went to take a shower. After they were dressed, Olivia took a picture of her left hand and sent it to her friends in New York. They left to go pick up Noah. Olivia went in to get him, while Hank waited in the SUV.

"Hey, Sweetie."

"Hi Mommy."

They went out to the SUV and Noah got in before Olivia shut the door. Hank started driving back home.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Hank and I are getting married."

"You are? When?"

"We haven't decided that yet but we're engaged."

Olivia showed Noah her left hand.

"That's pretty. Does that mean that Hank is finally going to be my daddy?"

"Yep."

"I can't wait."

"I can't wait either."

"I feel the same way."

"I am planning to change my last name and your last name at the same time. Hank just has to make it official with both of us."

"We can be engaged for however long you want to. If you want to get married in a few months, we can get married in a few months. If you want to wait a year, we can wait a year."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Olivia got responses to her picture and everyone was happy for her. Hank arrived at home and they spent the entire day watching Christmas movies together. Olivia was excited to finally be planning her wedding to the man she loved.

 **Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**


	57. Alone Time

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters.**

 **Alone Time**

Hank had retired and moved to New York after he and Olivia got married. Things were going fine but Olivia had been working more and would come home after Noah was in bed most nights and she rarely had time for her husband and son. While he understood what she was going through, this was putting a strain on their relationship. Instead of sleeping in their bed with Hank, she had moved into the guest room and whenever she was home, they were arguing more. Fin, Rollins and Carisi were trying to take some of the stress off Olivia but she insisted that she do it herself. Amanda was on the phone with Erin almost daily trying to figure out a way to get Olivia to take some time off to be with her husband and son. Erin, as always, had been there for Hank and now that they were once again living in the same city, she wanted to help the man she loved like a father try to save his marriage.

Erin, Olive, Fin, Amanda and Sonny urged Hank to arrange to take Olivia somewhere where they could have some time alone. Hank didn't want to exclude Noah but he understood that his parents needed some time together, so he was fine with it. Hank booked a cruise for 10 days and he hoped it would help them. On the day they were leaving for Florida, Hank had everything ready and he had hired a limo to take them to the airport. Fin, Rollins and Carisi knew what Hank was planning, so they knew to expect the chauffer.

"I'm looking for Olivia Voight."

"She's right in there."

The chauffer went to Olivia's office.

"Ma'am, come with me please."

"Excuse me?"

"I have my instructions to come here to pick you up."

"From who?"

"That doesn't matter."

"Never mind. I know. Is this going to take long?"

"Please just come with me, Ma'am."

"Fine."

Olivia took her purse and her coat and went with the chauffer. Fin texted Hank to let him know she was on her way outside. When they got outside, the chauffer opened the door for Olivia and she got in.

"I should have known it was you. What is all this?"

"I'm taking you away for 10 days and I'm not taking no for an answer. We need time for us."

"I'm sorry I've been so bitchy lately."

"It's ok. Come here."

Olivia moved closer to Hank and then they kissed.

"So, where are we going?"

"We are going on a 10-day cruise."

"What about Noah?"

"He's fine with this. Erin, Olive and your squad urged me to do this. Noah knows you and I need some time alone. Erin is staying with him and if she gets in a bind, she'll call Lucy or Rollins. What's going on with you?"

"Sometimes I feel that getting married ruined things between us. This is all so new to me. You've done this before."

"If you felt that way, you need to talk to me about it. Don't shut me out. I get you're getting stressed with your job. Trust me. I know. I've been there. I'm glad I retired."

"I'm just not ready for that yet."

"I get it. Just promise me that you won't shut me out anymore."

"I promise."

They arrived at the airport and went to get checked in. They went through security and went to the gate to wait for the flight. Once the flight took off, Olivia fell asleep on Hank's shoulder with his arm around her. When they arrived in Fort Lauderdale, they went to the hotel and got checked in. They had a light dinner and made love to reconnect before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, they checked out of the hotel and went to the ship.

"Hank, this is amazing!"

"Nothing but the best for you. You know that."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Olivia kissed Hank and then they found out where they were staying. They walked to their cabin and went in.

"Oh, Hank, look at this incredible view!"

"Why do you think I chose this cabin?"

"You're an amazing man, Hank Voight."

"You're an amazing woman, Olivia Voight."

Olivia kissed Hank again and then they made love. A little while later, once the ship had set sail, they walked around to see what there was to do on board and had lunch. They went back to the cabin and changed into their swimsuits. They went down to the pool, got in the water for a while and then just relaxed.

"Thank you for this."

"You're welcome."

"I didn't realize how bad things really were for me until I started taking it out on everyone."

"Like I told you yesterday, just talk to me. That's all you need to do."

"I know. I've really missed this. We need to take Noah somewhere."

"Yeah, we do. We'll arrange something. Don't worry."

After spending a few hours at the pool, they went back to the cabin to get ready for dinner. After dinner and dessert, there was dancing and then they went back to the cabin.

"Dinner was delicious."

"It sure was."

"It's going to be great to not have to worry about work for 10 days."

"Your squad was more than happy to take over while you're gone."

"They're a great group. I definitely need to change my attitude, so hopefully this trip with do it for me."

"You also need to relax. If things start to get to be too much for you, let your squad handle it. You don't have to do it all by yourself."

"I know and I shouldn't take things out on you and I shouldn't avoid Noah the way I have been."

"He understands more than you think."

"Maybe I'll have to eventually take a day off after we get back to spend some time with Noah."

"He'll like that."

"I think I am also going to start working more normal hours."

"You're the Boss."

"Yep. I'm not going to think about work. All I want to concentrate on for the next 10 days is us."

"Good."

Hank and Olivia started kissing, undressed each other, got on the bed and made love before falling asleep in each other's arms. The next morning, they got up and got ready before they went for breakfast.

" I slept better than I have in a long time."

"You are planning on moving back into our bedroom, right?"

"Yes. Part of it was because I didn't want to disturb you and the other part was that we were arguing more and I didn't want to have an argument with you about anything. I hate when we argue."

"I do too."

After breakfast, Hank took Olivia's hand and they walked around the ship again. They went into the gift shop and bought a few things. They decided to go to the pool, so they went back to the cabin and got ready. Olivia had taken some pictures with her phone. The rest of the day was pretty quiet. They had dinner and went to bed.

The next day, the ship arrived at its first port. They got off the ship and walked around. They took pictures, had lunch and did some shopping. They stayed ashore until it was time to head back. Once they got back on the ship, and it headed out to sea again, they watched the sunset and called it a night. They did the same at the other ports as well.

By the time they arrived back in Fort Lauderdale, they were closer than they had been since they got married. They got on their flight to New York. Once they arrived in New York, they got their luggage and had the limo take them to their house. When they arrived, Amanda was there with Jesse.

"Hello."

"Mommy! Daddy!"

"Hey, Sweetie! I have missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

"Thanks for staying with him, Erin."

"No problem. I take it you two are ok?"

"We're more than ok. I think we're closer than we've been since we got married. We really needed this."

"Yeah, I think you did."

"We missed you, Liv."

"I missed you guys too. I'm not going to let my job come between me and my boys ever again. From now on, they come first."

"Good. We were all starting to worry about you."

"I take it the 3 of you handled things without any problems?"

"We were fine. Chief Dodds checked up on us."

"That's always fun. Did you have to stay with Noah at all?"

"No. Erin's schedule allowed her to stay with him at night and Lucy took him to school, picked him up from school and stayed with him until Erin got here. Jesse's nanny has been sick the last few days, so Lucy was kind enough to watch her for me."

"Good."

"JESSE, TIME TO GO HOME."

"NO!"

"JESSE LYNN ROLLINS, LET'S GO."

"NO!"

"WE'RE HAVING DINNER WITH CARISI."

Jesse came into the room, hugged Hank and Olivia and then she and Amanda left after Amanda hugged Olivia and Olivia gave them their presents.

Thanks, Liv."

"No problem."

"Thank you, Auntie."

"You're welcome

"I should go too."

Olivia gave Erin her present and after Erin hugged all of them, she left.

"Noah, can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

"I wanted you to know that I am so sorry for how I have been acting lately to you and Daddy."

"It's ok, Mommy. I love you."

"I love you too. We bought you some stuff."

Hank got the bag that had all of Noah's stuff.

"Cool! Thank you."

"You're welcome. Did you have dinner?"

"Not yet."

"Let's order pizza."

"Sounds like a plan."

Olivia kissed Hank and then she went to order the pizza. Once the pizza arrived, they put a movie in and ate dinner. By the time the movie was over, Noah was asleep. Hank carried him upstairs and got him ready for bed. After they both kissed Noah, they went to get ready for bed, kissed each other goodnight and went to bed themselves.

Olivia returned to work the next morning and had promised Hank she would be home at a normal time, so she could dinner with them and tuck Noah in like she had always done before. As she was getting caught up with the pile of paperwork that was on her desk, she thought about the last 10 days and how amazing they had been. She just hoped that things would stay the way they were between them. She knew that as long as she made her family her top priority, everything would be fine.

 **Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**


	58. Blind Date

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters.**

 **Blind Date**

Ever since Erin moved to New York, she had one goal and that was to get her two favorite people together. She knew they belonged together even if they didn't think they did. She need to convince them of that. She knew the one thing standing in their way was the distance between New York and Chicago. She needed to get Hank to New York, so she could get him to go out with Olivia without knowing it was Olivia ahead of time. She knew Olivia's squad felt the same way she did and mostly everyone in Chicago felt that way too. She had called Amanda to get their help in setting things up. Erin called Hank to get him to come for a visit.

"Hey, Erin."

"Hey. Are you busy this weekend?"

"No. Why?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come visit me for the weekend. We haven't seen a whole lot of each other since I left Chicago and I do miss you."

"I miss you too, kid. Sure. Why not? A change of scenery might be good for me."

"Great. I'll see you in a couple days. I'll even pick you up at the airport and you can stay with me."

"I can't say no to that."

Erin hung up and Hank made his reservations for his flight to New York. Erin headed to SVU to work on Olivia.

"Hey, Lindsay."

"Hey. Is Liv around?"

"She's at a meeting with Chief Dodds."

"Ok. Let me know when she's back. Hank is coming here this weekend, so I need to work on getting her to want to go out on a date with him without knowing it's him."

"I hope this works. She seemed awfully cold, distant and bitchy when she was dating Tucker. Even though I never liked the guy after all the shit he put us though over the year and he arrested both Liv and Rollins, she seemed so sad after they broke up. That entire relationship surprised me because I always thought she felt something for Voight, especially during the Yates thing."

"I know. I don't think they have seen or heard from each other since the last time the two of you came to Chicago over a year ago."

"I don't doubt it."

"Call me when she gets back."

"Yeah, we will."

Erin left and went to buy Hank a suit, since she figured he wouldn't bring one with him. Since she still had her connections in Chicago, she had Al go to Hank's house and get his suit size without him knowing about it. She found one she really liked and then she also bought him a tie, shoes and a dressier coat. He had to wear something other than his leather jacket. Just as she was paying for everything, Amanda called her and said Olivia was back. After she done at the store, she headed back to the Precinct. She got out of her car and went inside. Olivia was in her office with the door shut.

"Hey, Lindsay."

"Hey, guys. It's good to see you."

"It's good to be seen."

Amanda shook her head and rolled her eyes. Olivia's cell phone rang, so she answered it.

"Benson."

"Hey, Stranger."

"Hank! It is so good to hear your voice. It's been a while."

"I know it has. I'm coming to visit Lindsay this weekend and I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner, so we could catch up."

"I'd love too. When will you be here?"

"I have an early Friday afternoon flight."

"Why don't we make it 5:30 or 6 o'clock? You can pick me up at my apartment."

"Erin is picking me up, so I won't have a car."

"Just get to my apartment and I'll drive."

"Ok. So, is this a real date?"

"I think we're actually going backwards, aren't we? We slept together a few times, including the last time I was in Chicago and now we're actually going on a date."

"Well, we both kind of decided to not take it any further and just be friends. You were with Tucker."

"We broke up back in January and I guess my heart wasn't completely in it. I think my feelings for you were stronger than the feelings or whatever they were that I had for Tucker. I want to make it work between us. I see Erin out in the Squad Room."

"Don't tell her we talked or that we're having dinner."

"Ok. I won't. I'll see you Friday."

"Ok."

Olivia hung up the phone and then she went out to the Squad Room.

"Hey, Erin."

"Hey. Can we talk?"

"Yeah, sure."

Olivia and Erin went into her office and then she shut the door again. They both sat down.

"What's going on?"

"I have this friend that I'd like to introduce you to."

"I'm not big on blind dates, Erin. I do have plans Friday night and possibly Saturday, so this weekend isn't good anyway."

"Can you change your plans?"

"I'm having dinner with a friend I haven't seen in a while. He's only in town for a few days and I promised him we'd get together. Sorry."

"That's ok."

Erin got up and left Olivia's office. She shut the door on her way out.

"She said no, didn't she?"

"Yep. She has some friend coming in from out of town that she hasn't seen in a while. She said she promised him they'd get together. Well, now I guess Hank's trip is going to be wasted."

"They'll get together soon enough."

"I doubt it."

Erin left and headed home. Olivia called Hank.

"Voight."

"Hey. Erin just left."

"What did she want?"

"She wanted to introduce me to a friend of hers. I told her I was having dinner with a friend that I haven't seen in a while and I promised him we'd get together."

"You don't think I'm that friend, do you?"

"Do you think she'd try to set us up?"

"Knowing her, anything is possible."

"Do you think we should go along with it? There is obviously some reason she doesn't want to say who she wanted me to meet."

"Call her and tell her that the friend you were expecting called and told you that his plans changed, so you're now getting together on Saturday instead of Friday."

"Are you sure you want to go along with this?"

"We've managed to get away with what we've gotten away with without anyone finding out for this long, so maybe it's time someone knows."

"Ok. I'll call her."

"Good."

Olivia hung up the phone and then she called Erin. She got her voicemail, so she left a message. Once Erin got home and checked her voicemail, she was glad to hear that Olivia had reconsidered. She now had to convince Hank, which may not be so easy.

 **To be continued…**


	59. Date Night

**A/N: This is part 2 from the last chapter titled 'Blind Date'. As always, I don't own any of the characters.**

 **Date Night**

Friday arrived and Hank left for New York. When his flight arrived, he went to get his luggage and met Erin at Baggage Claim.

"Hey, Hank."

"Hey, kid."

Hank hugged Erin and once he got his luggage, they walked to her car and she drove to her apartment. She showed him to the guest room, so he could put his stuff down. He came back to the living room and they sat down.

"Can we talk?"

"Of course."

Hank had a feeling he knew what this was about.

"I have a friend I'd like you to meet."

"Are you telling me you asked me to come out here for a date?"

"Maybe."

"You could have told that me before you made me come all the way out here."

Hank thought of the first time Olivia had come to Chicago when he had told her that his Commander was taking the case away from him and she said those exact words. She was really starting to rub off on him in a good way.

"So, is that a yes?"

"Do I have any other choice? I hate blind dates. What if we don't get along?"

"Just do this for me. Please."

"Alright. Fine. I don't have anything to wear though.

"I bought you something to wear and a dressier coat."

"I like my leather jacket."

"I know you do but I want you to look nice."

Hank rolled his eyes.

"Fine! Am I picking her up or meeting her somewhere?"

"You're meeting her somewhere. I have plans with some friends tonight, so you're on your own. Here's the name of the restaurant and I made reservations under your name."

"How will I know who she is?"

"Oops! I didn't think of that. Maybe I will have to take you to the restaurant."

"I'll figure it out."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I need to take a shower."

"I put some towels on the counter."

"Thanks."

Hank went into the bathroom to take a shower and before he got in it, he texted Olivia with a plan. He somehow had a feeling that Erin and probably Olivia's squad were going to be following them, so he told her that they should change the reservation and go somewhere else. Olivia texted him back and thought that was a great idea and she would take care of it. Olivia canceled their reservation at the one restaurant and made a reservation somewhere else and texted Hank again. She said she would pick him up and where to meet her and what time. As soon as he was done in the shower, he checked his phone and texted Olivia back that he got her message. By the time he was ready to go, Erin had already left but she left the spare key on the counter. Olivia texted him that the coast was clear, so he put his coat on and went to meet Olivia where she told him to meet her. When he got in and shut the door, he leaned over and kissed her.

"Good idea you had."

"I had this feeling that Erin and probably your squad were going to be following us, so we needed to throw them off our trail."

"That did cross my mind too. They're Detectives."

"Exactly. I asked her how would I know who I'm supposed to be meeting and she said she didn't think of that. I told her I'd figure it out."

Olivia drove to the restaurant she had chosen. Once they arrived, she had the Valet park her SUV and then they went in.

"May I help you?"

"We have a reservation for Benson."

"Oh, yes. Right this way."

Hank and Olivia were taken to their table. Hank pulled out the chair for Olivia and pushed it back in once she sat down. He sat down and then their waiter came to take their drink order and then once he brought the drinks, he took their order.

"I like this look on you, Hank."

"Thanks. Erin bought it. Even the coat. She told me I couldn't wear my leather jacket to dinner."

"I think you should dress like this more often. I'm just so used to seeing you in your jeans and plaid shirts."

"I hate dressing like this. You look gorgeous though. This is the first time I've seen you in a dress."

"I know. I'm not big on dressing up either. I think the only other time I saw you in a suit was at Yates' trial."

"It probably was. So, how's Noah?"

"He's doing great. He has gotten so big. It's hard to believe that he's 5 now and in school."

"Wow! Where did the time go?"

"Exactly. That's what I keep asking myself. How have you been?"

"Ok. I take it you heard about Justin."

"I did. I am so sorry."

"Thanks. I didn't think things could get any worse for me. I wasn't quite over losing Camille and then I had my only child taken from me. At least he's with his mother now, so I am glad for that."

"Do you see your grandson very often?"

"Not as often as I'd like. It really broke my heart when Olive moved to Scottsdale with him. After Erin came here, it left me with no one, so I've been a little lonely. I don't admit that to too many people though."

"I know how you feel. I felt that way ever since Tucker and I broke up. Honestly, I didn't expect it to last as long as it did but he's not the guy he once was. I told you I had mixed feelings about that from the beginning. I do want to settle down but he wanted to retire and he wanted me to consider it too. I wasn't ready for that. I needed to focus on Noah and he understood that."

"Did he ever retire?"

"He did but I really haven't heard from him much since we split. I didn't want to rush into another relationship right away, so I figured I'd wait a year before I did that. It's been almost a year. I want something to happen with you and have for a while but I don't know how we can make it work being in two different cities."

"We'll figure something out."

"I just want us to stay in touch more than we were."

"Well, if we're going to try to be in a relationship, they we'd have to. We need to see each other more often than we do. I know it gets costly to travel but we'll figure something out."

"I really hope so."

"Who has Noah tonight?"

"He is at a sleepover at a friend's.

They got their salads and continued talking while they waited for their meals. After they ate their meal and had dessert, Hank paid for dinner and then they went out to get the SUV.

"I had a great time tonight."

"Me too. It's been a while since we've spent any time together."

"It sure has. Where do you want to go now?"

"It doesn't matter to me."

"Do you want to go back to my apartment for a drink?"

"Sure."

Olivia drove home and then once they arrived, they went up to her apartment. They started kissing as Olivia was trying to get the door unlocked. Once she got the door unlocked, she took Hank's hand and they went inside. After she shut and locked the door, they continued kissing. They took their coats off and Hank also took his suit jacket and tie off. Olivia took Hank's hand and led him to the bedroom. They undressed each other, got on the bed and made love. Afterwards Hank had his arms wrapped around her and she had her head on his chest.

"I've really missed this."

"I have too."

"I love you, Hank."

"I love you too."

"Hank."

"Yeah."

"Let's get married."

"When?"

"Now."

Hank moved, so he was leaning on his arm and Olivia had done the same thing, so they were facing each other.

"You want to get married now?"

"Yes, I do. I know you're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you too but we have to be sure this is what we really want. We also have to take one big thing into consideration and that's where we're going to live. I'm not ready to leave Chicago just yet and I don't think you want to leave New York. You do have Noah to take into consideration too. I don't want us to rush into anything."

Olivia had tears running down her cheeks.

"Why are you crying?"

"No one wants me."

"When did I say I didn't want you?"

"You won't marry me."

"Listen to me. Until now, things have been casual between us but we have always had some kind of a connection. I think I realized a while ago that the feelings I had for you were real and I wanted something more but you were the one that was in a relationship with someone else. After Camille, you were the only woman I have had feelings for. I'm not going anywhere as far as we're concerned. It's not that I don't want to marry you because I do and believe me, if I lived here instead of Chicago or you were there instead of here, I'd marry you in a heartbeat. We just need to figure out where we want to settle down when the time does come. As it is, it's going to be difficult for us to be in a long distance relationship but it's something I'm willing to deal with."

"Me too. I agree with you on everything. I just wish we weren't in two cities."

"I know. Me too."

"Are we going to spend the day together tomorrow?"

"We can. I'd like to meet and get to know Noah."

"Yeah, that might help if you are going to eventually be a big part of his life. I don't want to keep bringing men into his life and have him get his hopes up about finally getting the dad he wants and then have it not work out like with all my relationships."

"I'm not like the rest of them."

"No, you're not. You actually have potential and experience with children. Brian was pretty much a child himself and never wanted the same things I did and Ed was never that comfortable around Noah. He got better but I never really felt a real connection between us. I never saw him as a potential husband for me or a father for Noah. It's different with you."

"Except I was never the world's greatest father. I didn't have the best relationship with Justin after Camille died."

"You did a great job with Erin."

"She's a good kid."

Hank and Olivia started kissing and made love again before they fell asleep in each other's arms. The next morning, Hank and Olivia woke up and made love before Olivia took a shower and Hank got dressed. Once Olivia was dressed, she drove Hank to Erin's and told him she would come back to get him once she picked Noah up. He agreed and kissed her before he got out of the SUV. He went up to Erin's apartment and unlocked the door. She was asleep on the sofa, so he quietly shut the door and headed to the guest room.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been worried sick about you."

"I was out."

"Yeah, no shit, Sherlock! You could have called. Where'd you go after you decided not to go to the restaurant that I made the reservations at?"

"That's the thing. You didn't think that I wasn't onto you? We were onto you all along and knew you were behind trying to set us up. I had a feeling you and Olivia's squad were following us, so we changed things to throw the 4 of you off our trail. I was the friend she was meeting for dinner but I didn't want you to know that."

"Wait, you two have been seeing each other?"

"No. We have slept together a few times, including the last time she was in Chicago. I've been wanting to reconnect with her, so we could talk. Thanks for last night."

Hank headed to the guest room.

"I'm not done with you. Where were you last night?"

"With Olivia. Where do you think I was?"

"All night?"

"Yeah. We're going to try being in a relationship and see where it goes. If things are going to go further than this, we need to figure out which city we want to be in. She wanted to get married last night."

"You didn't?"

"Not right now. If we weren't in different cities, I'd marry her in a heartbeat. I love her and I want to be with her. I've known that for a while now. I don't want to be alone for the rest of my life and I've been kind of lonely since you left Chicago. I need to take a shower and change, since she's coming to get me after she picks up Noah."

"Ok. I'm glad things went ok."

"I know you meant well. Thanks, kid."

"You're welcome."

Hank went to get his clothes out and grabbed his robe before heading to the bathroom to take a shower. It made Erin happy to see Hank so happy. Before Hank was out of the bathroom, there was a knock at the door, so Erin went to answer it. It was Olivia and Noah.

"Hey, Liv. Hey, Noah."

"Hey. Erin. Is Hank ready?"

"Not yet."

"That's ok. Thanks for trying to set us up last night."

"Yeah. No problem."

Erin and Olivia talked while they waited for Hank. Once Hank was ready, he came out of the guest room.

"Hank, this is Noah. Noah, this is Hank Voight."

"It's nice to meet you, Noah."

"You too. Mommy said you live in Chicago. Can we come see you there?"

"It's ok with me if it's ok with your mom."

"It's fine with me too. We ready, guys?"

"I am."

"Me too."

Hank hugged Erin and then he put his jacket on and took Olivia's hand as the 3 of them headed out. They went out for breakfast and then they spent the entire day together. Hank and Noah hit it off immediately. Olivia dropped hank off at Erin's and told him that she wanted to take him to the airport. He went upstairs and spent some time with Erin before he went to bed. The next day, Hank got up, showered and packed his suitcase. Olivia called and said she and Noah were there, so he said goodbye to Erin and then he, Olivia and Noah went out for breakfast and spent time together before she drove Hank to the airport. Olivia and Noah got out of the SUV to say goodbye to Hank.

"I don't want you to go."

"I know. I don't want to go either but I have to. I'll call you when I get home."

"That's not the same."

Olivia started pouting and wiping the tears from her face.

"Olivia Benson, are you pouting?"

"Yes, I am."

"We'll see each other soon."

"I'm going to try to come out there sometime soon, since he wants to go to Chicago."

"Good. Then you can stay with me."

"I can't refuse that offer. I love you."

"I love you too."

Hank squatted down, so he was at Noah's level.

"Take care of your mom for me ok?"

"I will."

Noah gave Hank a hug and then after Hank got up, he kissed Olivia before he went to check in and go through Security, while Olivia got Noah back in the SUV and headed home. Hank waited at the gate for the flight but he already missed Olivia terribly. Camille was the last person he was this in love with. He really had a good time this weekend and couldn't wait to see her and Noah again.

 **Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**


	60. Best Christmas Ever

**A/N: Sorry this is so late for Christmas. I've had computer problems. This is set now. Justin and Dodds are both still alive. As always, I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

 **Best Christmas Ever**

After years of never liking Christmas, it was now Olivia's favorite time of year. On Christmas Eve, she and Hank were going to be celebrating their 2nd wedding anniversary and last year, their family got bigger. Nicholas, Marissa and Molly came to live with them after their mother died in a car accident. Their father left after Marissa and Molly were born. Olivia had looked into their family to see if there was anyone else but she didn't find anyone and no one came forward to claim them. Things had been going great. Nicky was a year younger than Noah, so he was now 4 and the girls were 2. They were 3 and 1 when Hank and Olivia took them in. Olivia loved being the mother to 6 kids and the grandma to 2. Hank had moved to New York and Erin did too. Erin really wanted to work for Olivia. Hank decided to retire, so he could enjoy time with Noah. They still had Lucy whenever they needed her.

It was a few days before Christmas and Olivia was still at the Precinct. She had wanted to leave early because Justin and Olive were coming in for the Holiday with Daniel and their new daughter, Allison. She was off until after the first of the year. Everyone was trying to get paperwork done. Trevor had come in and knocked on the frame of Olivia's door.

"Hey, Trevor. Come in."

"Thanks. Do you think you, Hank and the kids can meet me in Judge Linden's chambers as soon as possible?"

"Yeah. Sure. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah. She wants to finalize the adoption before she leaves for vacation for a few weeks."

"I'll call Hank and have them meet me there."

"Ok. Great. I'll see you in a little while."

"Ok."

Trevor left and then Olivia called Hank.

"Hey, Babe."

"Hey, Honey. Can you bring the kids and meet me at the Courthouse? Judge Linden wants to get the adoption finalized before she leaves for vacation."

"Justin, Olive, Daniel and Alli just got here."

"Bring them too. I'll bring Erin."

"Ok. I'll see you in a little bit."

"Ok."

Olivia hung up and went out to the Squad Room.

"Erin, do you want to come with us to Judge Linden's chambers?"

"Of course."

Olivia went to get her stuff and put her coat on, while Erin put her coat on and then they headed to the Courthouse. They arrived at the same time everyone else was. As soon as Olivia saw Hank, she kissed him and then she hugged Justin, Olive and the kids. Everyone went to Judge Linden's chambers and then Nicholas, Marissa and Molly officially became Voights. Everyone went home to eat and watch Christmas movies after they picked up dinner. Olive had already put Alli to bed. The rest of the kids had fallen asleep before the movie was over, so Hank and Justin took them all up and put them in bed. They came back down and snuggled with their wives.

"I am so happy right now."

"Yeah, me too."

"Noah loves being a big brother."

"I do too. I know I don't get to see all of you as often as I'd like to but you already know how much I love Noah. I love Nicky, Marissa and Molly just as much. I never thought I could love someone the way I loved my mom but I have never seen Dad this happy in a long time. You bring out the best in him and I'm glad you're my mom now."

"I'm glad you're my son. I love you."

"I love you too, Mom."

Justin hugged Olivia and then they finished watching the movie. After the movie was over, everyone went up to bed. Hank and Olivia had already gone to sleep and Erin was in her room when she heard a knock on the door."

"Come on in."

Justin opened the door and then he and Olive came in.

"How's the party coming?"

"Great. Now it's a double celebration. We're having it at the Precinct, since nothing was open on Christmas Eve. They don't suspect a thing."

"Is the group from Chicago coming in?"

"Yep."

"Are Mom and Dad behaving themselves?"

"Oh yeah. He's loving every minute of being a stay at home dad to 4 kids 5 and under. They do still act like newlyweds sometimes though."

"We do too. They're still letting you live here though, huh?"

"Yeah. They said I could stay here as long as I need to. I've looked but it is so damn expensive. I want to find something close by if I can."

They saw Noah standing in the doorway.

"Are you talking about Mommy and Daddy's party?"

"Yes, we are. What are you doing up?"

"I had to go to the bathroom."

"That'll do it. Come on. I'll take you back to bed."

"Can I get a piggyback ride?"

"Sure."

Justin sat on Erin's bed and Noah got on his back. Justin got up and took Noah back to his room. Everyone else went to bed. During the night, the twins had crawled into bed with Hank and Olivia. By the time they woke up, both girls were curled up on Hank's chest. Olivia couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Them and you."

"Jealous?"

"A little bit."

"You're so cute when you're jealous."

Hank kissed Olivia and then the girls woke up.

"Ew!"

"Ew?"

Olivia took one of the girls and then the 3 boys came in.

"Morning."

"Morning."

"I think I'm going to get in the shower."

"OK. I'll get them dressed."

"Ok. Take your daughter."

Hank took Molly and then Olivia kissed him before she went to take a shower. Hank took the kids to get dressed and then everyone else got up. Erin took over getting the kids dressed, so Hank went to join Olivia in the shower. He got undressed, got in, snuck up behind her, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"Hank, I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Olivia kissed Hank, finished her shower and got out, while Hank took his. Olivia went out to the bedroom and locked the door. By the time Hank was out of the shower and Olivia dried her hair, they started kissing, got on the bed and made love. Afterwards they got up, got dressed, made the bed and joined everyone downstairs. After they all had breakfast, Erin left to go meet the rest of the squad to go over the last minute details of the party and decorate for it. Olive baked cookies with the kids and Hank and Olivia left to go pick up a present for the entire family: a puppy. After they picked up the puppy from the shelter, they stopped to get some supplies from the pet store. When they arrived at home, Olivia carried the puppy in and Hank brought everything else in. Everyone was watching a movie.

"Hello. We're back. Do you want to see what we have?"

Noah was the first one to turn around.

"A puppy! Awesome!"

"This is Lily."

"Hi Lily."

Noah got up and went over to Lily. He put his hand out, so she could get used to him. Nicky, Marissa, Molly and Daniel did the same. She licked the 5 of them. Olivia put Lily down and went upstairs to wrap presents. Olive went up to help.

"Need some help?"

"Sure."

"You have a lot stuff here."

"I know. I went overboard for Nicky and the girls. I love the 3 of them as much as I love Noah. A part of me still wishes I could have had a baby but I'm fine with adopting them."

"You gave 4 kids homes that they may not have had otherwise."

"Yeah, I know that."

Then Justin joined them.

"Is your dad keeping them busy?"

"Yeah. The girls have him wrapped around their little fingers."

"Oh, I know they do. Look at these pajamas I found for the kids."

"So cute."

"I even got a pair for Daniel and Alli."

"We'll have to get a picture of the 6 of them on Christmas morning."

Hank came up with Alli.

"I think someone is hungry."

"She probably is. Come on, Sweetie."

Olive took Alli and went to feed her.

"Are you sure you trust them by themselves?"

"I'll go."

"Thanks, Justin."

"No problem."

Justin went down to keep an eye on the kids.

"You still need to put the bicycles and tricycles together before Christmas morning."

"I'm on it."

"You're the best guy ever. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Hank kissed Olivia and then he went to put the bicycles and tricycles together. Once Olivia was finished wrapping presents and Olive was done feeding the baby, they took the presents down and put them under the tree. The doorbell rang, so Olivia went to answer it.

"Hey, Lucy."

"Hey. I just wanted to drop off the presents for the kids."

"Come on in."

"Thanks."

Lucy came in and Lily ran to see who it was.

"This is Lily."

"Hey there, Girl. Congratulations on the adoption."

"Thanks."

Lucy squatted down and let Lily sniff her. She then took her presents and went to put them under the tree.

"Hey, Justin."

"Hey, Lucy. You're coming tomorrow, right?"

"Oh yeah. I just brought my gifts for everyone now, since I have to head to my parents' tomorrow night. How long are you here?"

"Until after New Year's. This is Alli."

"She's beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Hi Lucy."

"Hey, you 4. Hi Daniel."

"Hi Lucy."

Olive brought Lucy a plate of cookies.

"These are for you."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Olivia came in and got Lucy's presents.

"These are for you too."

"Olivia, you didn't have to do that."

"I know we didn't but we did anyway. This is for you too."

Olivia handed Lucy an envelope, so she opened it.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. You took on a lot more in the last year with the other 3 and Hank and I really appreciate that. You have been such a big help to him."

"No problem. I need to get going."

"Ok. Thanks for dropping everything off. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!"

"You too. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, everyone!"

"You too."

Lucy left and then Erin came in with Jesse.

"Hi Jesse."

"Hi Auntie Liv."

"Noah, look who's here."

"Hi Jesse."

"Hi Noah."

Jesse ran over to where the rest of the kids were.

"Rollins and Carisi had to go shopping, so they asked if I could watch Jesse for a while."

"That'll do it."

Olivia heard Hank cussing downstairs.

"Justin, can you go help your dad?"

"I asked but he said no. I'll insist this time."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Justin went downstairs and helped Hank. Several hours later, Amanda and Sonny arrived to pick up Jesse and Olivia invited them for dinner. Once they left, they all got the kids ready for bed and put them to bed. A little while later, everyone else went to bed.

The next day was Christmas Eve. Justin, Olive, Erin and the kids had gotten up early to make breakfast for Hank and Olivia. Hank woke up and went to lock the door before getting back into bed and kissing Olivia.

"Happy Anniversary!"

"Happy Anniversary to you too!"

They gave each other their gifts and then Hank kissed Olivia again before they made love. They heard the kids knock on the door.

"Just a minute."

They got up and put their robes on. Olivia got back into bed, while Hank went to open the door.

"Happy Anniversary, you two!"

"Thanks."

"Happy Anniversary, Mommy and Daddy!"

"Thanks."

"We made breakfast for you."

"That was sweet of you. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Justin gave them the tray and kissed Olivia's cheek.

"Thanks for putting up with him."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Erin, do you have something you'd like to tell me?"

"How'd you know?"

"It's a little obvious. How long have you and Mike been seeing each other?"

"A couple months. I wasn't sure how to tell you but you seemed ok with Amanda and Sonny in a relationship. It just sort of happened between us."

"You have to watch her. She did the same thing in Chicago."

"I know. I'm fine with this as long as you don't let it interfere with your jobs. You two also have to tell Chief Dodds because I won't."

"I'll talk to Mike and make sure he knows that we need to talk to his dad."

"Did everyone else in the squad know?"

"Rollins and Carisi already knew and not much gets passed Fin."

"That's for sure."

Hank and Olivia finished eating breakfast and then everyone got ready. Erin called Mike and told him Olivia knew but they still had to talk to his dad. The group from Chicago arrived on Saturday night. It had been 6 months since any of them had seen Hank and longer for Erin. Hank and Olivia had taken the kids to Chicago over the summer, so everyone saw him then.

Erin left early because she and Mike were going to go talk to his dad, so Justin and Olive were in charge of getting Hank and Olivia to the party.

"Why are we at the Precinct?"

"You'll see."

They got out of the SUV and went in.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Congratulations on the adoption being finalized and Happy Anniversary!"

"They did all this for us."

"I know."

"All of you gave up Christmas Eve for us?"

"Yep. You both mean a lot to us."

"Congratulations, Liv."

"Thanks, Rafael."

Everyone who was there hugged them.

Hey, Man, congratulations!"

"Thanks, Al. We're glad you could make it. Where's Halstead?"

"He stayed home. He thought it would be too painful to see Erin."

Then Trudy and Mouch came over to talk to them.

"Who's the guy Lindsay is with?"

"That's Sergeant Mike Dodds, Olivia's boss' son and he is also the Sergeant for SVU."

"He's handsome."

"Excuse me?"

"No asked you, Randy."

Nicky came up to Olivia.

"Mommy, I have to go potty."

"I got him, Mom."

"Thanks."

"Sure. Come on, Buddy."

Justin took Nicky to the bathroom. Olivia got the twins some pizza and sat them down at one of the desks. She got herself some food and went to sit in her office. Hank helped Noah get some food, got himself some food and joined Olivia.

"And to think, this is where it all started."

"What?"

"Us."

"Oh. I was just thinking."

"You ok?"

"Yeah. I wouldn't be here right now if you hadn't come into my life 3 years ago."

"That's what I meant about everything starting in your office. You threatened to arrest me and won my heart at the same time."

"I think posing as your wife did it for me."

"It was still my first visit here."

"Yep."

Hank leaned over and kissed Olivia.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

After everyone ate and had cake, Erin came in.

"How'd it go with Chief Dodds?"

"Surprisingly, ok. He's fine with it as long as you are."

"That doesn't surprise me. If you want Mike to stay tonight, we'd be happy to have him."

"I'll tell him. Thanks. I'm glad you're being so supportive of us."

"He's a great guy."

"I see Halstead didn't show up."

"Al said he thought it would be too painful seeing you."

"Oh well!"

Then Mike came in.

"They said you can stay with us tonight if you'd like."

"Thanks, Lieutenant."

"I'll be keeping an eye on you, Sergeant."

"We'll be professional when we're working."

"I hope so."

"I'll get my stuff and meet you at the house."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Mike kissed Erin and then he left to get his stuff. Everyone else headed out as well. It had started to snow, so the roads were starting to become a little slippery. By the time they got home, all the kids were asleep. They got the kids out of the SUV and put the 6 of them in their matching pajamas. Justin went out and cleared off the driveway once the kids were in bed. Everyone else got ready for bed and had some hot chocolate. Justin was still outside when Mike got there.

"Hey, Justin."

"Hey. Are the roads any better."

"Not really."

Justin finished up and then they went in through the garage. Olivia made both Mike and Justin some hot chocolate. After they were done, the guys went to put the bicycles and tricycles by the tree before everyone went to bed. The next morning, Noah and Nicky got up and went downstairs.

"Santa's been here!"

Marissa, Molly and Daniel came down too and Lily was with them.

"Santa's been here!"

"Yay!"

"Woof!"

"SANTA'S BEEN HERE!"

Olivia came out of their bedroom and went downstairs.

"Mommy, Santa's been here!"

"Yeah. I heard."

Everyone else got up and went downstairs. Olive took Alli into her and Justin's room to feed her.

"Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Mommy!"

Hank kissed Olivia and then he hugged the kids.

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Daddy."

Hank sat down next to Olivia.

"I think this is the best Christmas I have ever had."

"I think so too."

"Me too. Know why?"

"Why, Noah?"

"Because now we're all a family."

"That's right. We are."

Once Olive came down with Alli, they all looked in their stockings and Olivia, Erin and Olive took picture of the 6 kids in their matching pajamas. They had breakfast and got ready. Once the group from Chicago arrived, they all opened presents. Erin and Mike left and went to spend some time with his dad. The kids spent the rest of the day playing with all their new toys as they all watched Christmas movies.

 **Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**


	61. Home by Midnight

**A/N: Happy New Year, everyone! I'm only a few days late with this one. This one is pretty short. As always, I don't own any of the characters.**

 **Home by Midnight**

Olivia always worried about Hank but when Intelligence had gotten a call about a case on New Year's Eve, it made her worry even more. Chicago had been having some very cold weather and she always had to remind him to wear something other than his usual leather jacket when he went out. This particular New Year's Eve, Olivia had been laid up in bed. She had fallen and broke her ankle in several places, so she ended up needing surgery. Hank had taken time off when she had the surgery and when she came home. Olive and Daniel had come to Chicago for the Holidays, so Olive was spending time with Olivia but they were returning to Arizona right after New Year's. Noah's nanny was off for the Holidays but would be returning around the time Olive was leaving, so she would help Olivia out with whatever she needed help with when Hank was at work but she would also have to get Noah to and from school once he went back. The thing Olivia wanted more than anything this year was to be able to kiss her husband at Midnight. The case had gotten done sooner than expected and pretty much everyone was headed to Molly's to join in the celebration with the Firefighters from 51 and the doctors and nurses from Med.

"Hey, Boss, you comin' to Molly's?"

"No. I want to be home by Midnight, so I can kiss my wife. This is the first New Year's I have been able to do that in a long time."

"How's she doing?"

"She's doing better."

"One drink?"

"No. Why don't all of you come over for dinner tomorrow? Olive made a huge lasagna and I'm sure Olivia would love to see everyone."

"What time?"

"4 o'clock?"

"That's fine. We'll be there."

"Great. Happy New Year, everyone!"

"You too."

Hank left and headed downstairs. He went outside and had remote started his SUV before he left his office, so it was warm when he got in. He headed home and when he got there, he parked in the garage. He went into the house and Olive was in the living room watching TV. Hank took his hat, gloves, scarf, boots and coat off.

"Hey, Olive."

"Hey."

"I invited the squad over for dinner about 4 tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"Is Olivia asleep?"

"She was watching TV upstairs the last I checked. I just made her some tea a little bit ago."

Hank went over and hugged Olive.

"Happy New Year, kid."

"Happy New Year, Hank."

Hank kissed Olive's cheek and went upstairs. He looked in on the boys, who were both sound asleep and kissed them both on their heads. He then went into the bedroom.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"You ok?"

"Yeah. I just missed you."

"I missed you too but I told you I'd be home by Midnight."

"You did."

"Let me get ready for bed."

"Ok."

Hank went into the bathroom to get ready for bed and brush his teeth. Then he went back into the bedroom.

"I have to pee."

"Ok."

Hank helped Olivia up, gave her the crutches and walked her to the bathroom. Once she was done, she washed her hands and brushed her teeth and then Hank helped her back to bed. He got into bed as well.

"I invited the squad for dinner tomorrow."

"That's great."

"They wanted me to go to Molly's with them but I promised to be here with you by Midnight."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Hank kissed Olivia and then he wrapped his arms around her after he turned the light off. They watched TV for a while. Hank put on the Chicago New Year's Eve celebration and kept that on until Midnight. Hank kissed Olivia.

"Happy New Year, Babe!"

"Happy New Year, Honey!"

They kissed again and then they fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**


	62. Seeing Double

**A/N: This is another request from DaX0315. I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

 **Seeing Double**

Chicago had a serial murderer on its hands. The only thing the witnesses could tell Intelligence was that the killer wore a mask and black from head to toe. The murders all took place about the same time of day and in the same general area. The team decided to stakeout the area and hoped to catch the person responsible for all these murders. They all sat in their cars and waited. They saw a person wearing a mask and all black go into a building.

"Move in. Now!"

Everyone went into the building and followed the person. The person ran up the stairs and ended up on the roof of the building. Atwater and Ruzek followed and got shot at. They shot back and they were able to catch the suspect. Ruzek grabbed the mask and pulled it off.

"What the hell?"

"Oh, hell no! I'm callin' Sarge."

Atwater called Hank.

"Hey, Atwater?"

"Yo Sarge, you're gonna want to see this. We're on the roof."

"I'm on my way."

Hank and the rest of the team came up to the roof. Hank thought he was seeing things and so did everyone else. Their suspect was the spitting image of Olivia except the hair was a different style and color and she was covered in tattoos and had piercings all over.

"This isn't happening. Take her and put her in the Cage."

"You got it, Boss."

Ruzek and Atwater left with their suspect and Hank headed down to his SUV. He tried calling Olivia on the way.

"Hey, it's me. Call me when you get this or meet me at the District."

Hank got to his SUV and drove back to the District. The suspect was in the Cage when Hank got there, so he opened it and went in.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"So I killed some people. So what?"

"You're a cop for crying out loud."

"Me? You must have me mistaken for Olivia, the goody two shoes, who does no wrong. I don't give a rat's ass about her. She'll probably end up getting exactly what she deserves anyway."

"You lay a hand on Olivia and I will kill you myself."

"Did I hit a nerve?"

"You do not want to piss me off, Bitch!"

Then Al came down.

"Hank, the Boss is here."

"I'll be right there."

Al went back upstairs and then Hank slammed the Cage shut and locked it before he went upstairs. Olivia was at the front desk talking to Trudy. Hank grabbed Olivia's hand and headed back downstairs.

"Come with me."

"Nice to see you too, Hank."

Olivia followed Hank down the stairs and saw the person in the Cage.

"Who the hell is that?"

"You tell me."

"I have no idea."

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Miss Goody Two Shoes."

"What are you talking about?"

"You really are clueless, aren't you? The old lady probably didn't even remember that I existed anyway. I was taken from the hospital nursery right after I was born 50 years ago and later on, I turned to a life of crime."

"We're sisters?"

"You finally got something right. I'm Lacey."

"Why didn't you ever try to find us?"

"What was the point? I figured I'd eventually meet my long lost twin sometime in my life. What's our dear mother like?"

"She's been dead for over 17 years. She was an alcoholic and could be abusive. She was raped and that resulted in me or us. You didn't miss anything by not growing up with her.

"How'd she die?"

She came out of a bar and fell down the subway stairs."

"That's too bad."

"Really, it wasn't. I always knew something related to her drinking was going to kill her. Do you know who took you?"

"Joseph Hollister."

"He's the guy that raped her. Mom never mentioned ever having another baby. What was he like?"

"I really don't remember him. I was placed in foster care early on and was in and out of different homes until I was 18 and I've been in and out of jail so many times that I've lost track. I've been molested and abused ever since I can remember."

"Why didn't you get help?"

"No one would want to help me. No one wanted me. I can't even find a decent man to be in a relationship with. I'm damaged goods and now I'll be going away for the rest of my life for murdering people. I don't even care anymore. Why should I care about any one when no one ever cared about me?"

"I could help you."

"No you couldn't."

"I deal with victims of sexual assault for a living."

"Well, goody for you."

"Maybe your attitude is the reason no one wants you."

"Screw you, Bitch! I don't need you either."

"This day just keeps getting better and better."

"Go on home then."

"Ok. Don't be too long."

"I won't."

Olivia went back upstairs and then she headed home.

"Wait, you're with her, aren't you?"

"None of your damn business!"

Hank went back upstairs to his office and then Adam went down to take Lacey to be booked. She kicked him and they started struggling. Atwater came running down the stairs and then he pulled his gun. Almost everyone else came down and once they restrained her again, they took her to be booked.

"You ok, Adam?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks."

Everyone else went back upstairs and then Hank headed home to see how Olivia was. She was fixing dinner when he came in.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Where's Noah?"

"He's at a sleepover tonight."

"Ok. I got a little worried when I saw our suspect. I thought she was you."

"I can see why but you know I'd never do that."

"I know but that's what worried me. I was hoping I wasn't married to a serial killer."

"Don't even joke about that. It's bad enough to find out that I have an identical twin that is. I really wish I could have helped her but she refused. I still think her bad attitude towards everyone is why no one wants her."

"You're probably right. Come here."

Olivia went over to Hank, so he could wrap his arms around her and then he kissed her.

"So, would you have wanted to arrest me?"

"No, of course not. Why would I want to arrest my wife?"

"I don't know. I'd arrest you, you know."

"I don't doubt that. That's how you ended up with me in the first place. You threatened to arrest me and that was that."

"It turned out to be one of the best things I could have done."

"Going to New York to send Erin home was the best thing I could have done."

"Actually, coming here that first time was the best thing I could have done and we have been together ever since."

"I can't think of anyone else I'd rather be with."

"Me neither. I'm glad I finally found someone who wants me despite all the baggage I have and loves my son just as much."

"I feel the same way. You and Justin established a great relationship, which made me happy to see."

Hank had tears in his eyes.

"Honey, it's ok. I miss him too."

"I'm just grateful that I didn't have to go through that alone. Who knows what I would have done."

"Yeah, I know."

"I love you, you know that, right?"

"Yes, I know. I love you too."

They finished fixing dinner together and after dinner, they spent the rest of the night making love and being in each other's arms. Lacey had her arraignment and pled guilty, so there wasn't even a trial. She was sent to jail for life and even though Olivia had told her that she'd be there for her, she still wanted no part of trying to establish a relationship with her, which Olivia came to accept even though a part of her still wanted to help her.

 **Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**


	63. More Than Friends

**A/N: This takes place now. I don't own any of the characters.**

 **More Than Friends**

Olivia was still having a hard time dealing with the aftermath of Noah being kidnapped by Sheila. He wanted to see Sheila but she tried avoiding that conversation all together. She wasn't sure what to do anymore. Her main priority right now was her son. He had a long weekend from school, so she decided to get away. She realized she hadn't been to Chicago in a while. She had talked to Hank a lot since she had been investigated for abusing her son and he knew about Sheila coming into the picture. He had told her on numerous occasions that they could come visit him. She always felt like she was imposing but this time she was going to take him up on it. She looked to see if she could get them on a flight that night, so that could give them a little more time. She looked online and got a flight that left a few hours after Noah got out of school, which was perfect, so she booked it for them. She packed a suitcase for herself and then she went to pack Noah's. He had Eddie with him at school, since he never went anywhere without him. Even more so now. She then texted Hank to see if he could pick them up at the airport. He replied back and said he'd be happy to. He asked her if she had made reservations at a hotel and she said no but asked if she should. He said they could stay with him. Olivia left to pick Noah up at school. She got out of the SUV and waited for him. As soon as he saw her, he ran to her.

"Mommy!"

"Hey, sweet boy! How was your day?"

"Ok except I missed you."

"I missed you too. Guess what?"

"What?"

"You and I are taking a trip to Chicago."

"I've never been there. Are we going to see Hank when we're there?"

"Yeah. That's why I wanted to go. We're going to stay with him instead of at a hotel."

"Ok."

"We're leaving in a few hours, so I want to stop at work and tell them that if they need me, I won't be here."

"Ok."

Olivia helped Noah get into his seat and then after she got in and put her seatbelt on, she drove to the Precinct. They got out and went in.

"Oh good, you're here."

"I'm not here. I just came to tell you that we're going out of town for a few days, so don't try calling me."

"Where are you going?"

"Chicago."

"Huh. Any reason in particular?"

"I do know people there, you know."

"Yeah, I know. A certain Sergeant comes to mind."

"We're staying there. He knows everything about what has happened these last few months."

"Well, hopefully you two will admit a few things because it's obvious that you have feelings for each other. We could never understand some of the relationships you have gotten yourself into over the years. More specifically your last one."

"Yes, Fin, I know. We've been over this a million times. I'm not sure what I was thinking or if I was even thinking at all."

"Fin loves being in charge, don't you, Fin?"

Fin gave Amanda a dirty look.

"I guess I was mistaken. Have a good trip, Liv and say hi to everyone from us."

"I will. I'm sure I'll get over to the District. Fin, you're right. I need to get somethings out in the open with Hank."

"You better."

Then Rafael came in.

"I thought you were off."

"I am but I came here to tell them that Noah and I are going out of town for a few days."

"Where are you headed?"

"Chicago."

"Say hi to Voight."

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Pretty much. I noticed it at Yates' trial."

"We did too."

"Noah, we need to go, Sweetie."

"Ok. Bye, Uncle Fin."

"Bye, little man."

"Bye, Aunt Amanda. Say hi to Jesse for me."

"I will. Have a great trip."

"We will. Bye, Uncle Sonny."

"See ya, Noah."

"Bye, Uncle Rafa."

"Bye. Make sure your mom behaves herself."

Olivia gave Rafael a funny look and he gave her one back.

"Why wouldn't she?"

"Smart boy."

"Tell Voight how you feel. I may not have liked the man when I first met him but it's obvious that you both care for each other."

"Mommy, I need to go to the bathroom before we leave."

"Ok."

Noah went to the washroom.

"Liv, you deserve to be happy but none of us could really see that happening with Tucker."

"I know. Hank and I need to talk about a lot. He invited us to stay with him, so that will give us time to talk."

"How do you feel about him?"

"I've had feelings for him for a while now but I'm not sure how to bring that up. I know he lost his wife but I don't even know how he really feels about me."

"The man invited you to stay at his house, so he must feel something for you."

"We're friends."

Then Erin came in.

"Erin."

"Hey. Liv, I need to go to Chicago for work for about a week, so can you check my mail for me?"

"Noah and I are actually headed there too."

"I'll do it, Erin."

"Thanks, Amanda."

Erin handed Amanda her key and then once Noah came back, Olivia and Noah hugged everyone before they left. They headed to the airport and it turned out they were on the same flight. Noah was watching something on Olivia's iPad with the headphones while they were waiting, so Olivia and Erin talked.

"Why are you going to Chicago?"

"I needed to get away after everything that happened with Noah."

"Where are you staying?"

"With Hank."

"Are you two involved?"

"No but I have felt something for him for a while and we've talked quite a bit lately. He knows everything Noah and I have been through lately. I just don't know how he really feels about me or if he is even ready for a relationship."

"Let me put it to you this way, he was not happy when he found out you were in a relationship with someone else the last time you were in Chicago. I told him he needed to talk to you about how he really feels because how else are you supposed to know how he feels? I told him that women are not mind readers. Personally, I would love to see the two of you together."

"I can't handle being in a relationship with someone in the same city. How am I supposed to handle one with someone in another city?"

"Do you want to be more than friends with him?"

"Honestly, yes. I really wanted something to happen between us after Yates' trial. Something tells me he is a very passionate man on the inside despite the tough guy exterior."

"Don't let the rough exterior fool you. I think he just needs someone in his life again to keep him grounded. He is one of the most loyal people I have ever known. I am one of the few people who has actually seen him become emotional. He doesn't cry very often but he did when they found out Camille had cancer, when she passed away, when they took Justin off life support and when he died. We had a case where all these women were being given overdoses of chemotherapy and the doctor doing it was the one Camille had. That didn't sit well with him. I know he has been lonely since I moved here. He and I talk once a week, sometimes more and I talk to Burgess quite a bit too."

"I want someone I can be myself with. If I get into a relationship with someone within the NYPD, I don't seem to tell people and then he ends up being investigated. It happened with Brian and Ed. I knew no one would be happy that I was with Ed. I kept trying to tell myself that I was happy with Ed but honestly, I wasn't. I'd rather have him in my corner than have him making my life miserable."

"That makes sense."

"Remember when Yates was accusing Hank of doing that stuff to Nadia?"

"Yeah. How could I forget?"

"That really pissed me off. I hated that he did that. Hank didn't deserve that."

"No, he didn't."

They boarded the plane and waited for it to take off. Once the flight arrived in Chicago, Erin walked with Olivia and Noah to Baggage Claim to get their luggage. Hank was waiting for them when they got down there.

"What do I own this honor to, Erin?"

"I'm not here to see you. I'm here for work."

"Be that way."

"I'll be here for a week, so if I have time, I'll stop over."

"Ok."

Once Erin got her luggage, she hugged all of them.

"Good luck, Liv."

"Thanks."

"Behave yourself, Voight. I know it's hard."

"Bye, Lindsay!"

"Love you."

"Love you too, kid."

Erin left and went to find the person that was picking her up. Hank took Olivia and Noah's luggage and they walked to his SUV.

"You two hungry?"

"Yeah."

"How about you, Noah?"

"Yes."

"He's always hungry."

"He has gotten so big since I last saw him."

"I know."

Hank drove and they stopped somewhere for dinner. After they were done, he drove home and it was about time for Noah to go to bed. Hank put Noah's things in Daniel's room and Olivia's things in the guest room. Noah got ready for bed and then he went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Olivia went to change for bed as well and Hank did the same thing. Olivia read Noah his story, got him tucked into bed with Eddie and kissed him goodnight. Hank came in.

"Goodnight, Noah."

"Goodnight, Hank. Thank you for dinner and letting us stay here."

"You're welcome."

Hank turned on the nightlight and closed the door. Olivia had gone downstairs and put the TV on. Hank lit a fire in the fireplace.

"The news in Chicago is just as depressing as it is in New York."

"It always is. Unfortunately, that's how we stay busy."

"Except for these police related shootings. I get scared sometimes."

"I know the feeling. So, how are you?"

"I've been better. I let my guard down and allowed my son to be taken by his grandmother. She said that I'm not his mother because we're not related by blood."

"Family is so much more than blood. Erin means as much to me as Justin did."

"Noah means everything to me. She had the nerve to tell me that I could adopt another child, another little boy that needs a family. I didn't tell her this but Ellie, his real mother, told me that she would love for someone like me to raise him. Obviously Ellie didn't have a good relationship with Sheila and that's why she told people that her mother was dead. I believed her, which is why I never looked into it. I feel like such an idiot. Now he keeps asking to see her and I don't know what to do. I figured maybe bringing him here would kind of take his mind off of Sheila."

"There is plenty to keep him busy here. Bring him back in the spring or summer and I'll take him to a baseball game. Olive said she's planning to bring Daniel to visit sometime this summer and I've been wanting to take him to a game just like I did with his dad and my dad did with me."

"Oh, you were young once?"

"You're funny, Benson!"

"I try to be."

"Feel free to make yourself at home while you're here."

"You didn't have any plans, did you?"

"Me? Nah. Have you thought about wanting to date again since you and Tucker broke up?"

"I have. There's someone I'd like to date but I'm not sure how well it would work out. Have you thought about wanting to date again?"

"Sometimes. Camille has been gone about 8 years now, so I'm thinking maybe it's time. I don't trust that online crap and I don't really go online that much anyway, so what's the point of that?"

"Exactly."

"There is someone I've been trying to get the nerve to ask for a date for over 3 years now but sometimes I think she's too good for me."

"Tell me about her."

"She's beautiful. She's a brunette with gorgeous brown eyes and a beautiful smile. She's a cop, a Lieutenant. She threatened to arrest me the first time we met and I have not been able to stop thinking about her from the moment I first laid eyes on her."

Olivia started blushing and gave him the same bashful smile she did when she came to Chicago that first time over 3 years ago.

"Now, tell me about the guy."

"Hank."

"Huh?'

"Shut up and kiss me already."

Hank moved closer to Olivia and then they started kissing.

"Olivia."

"Yeah."

"What would you say if I told you that I wanted to make love to you right now?"

"I was just thinking the same thing."

Hank spread a blanket on the floor, got some pillows and another blanket to cover them with before getting on the blanket. Olivia got up then got on the blanket with Hank. They undressed each other, started kissing again and then they made love in front of the fire. Afterwards they were wrapped in the blanket and in each other's arms.

"That was amazing."

"It's been a while for me."

"I never would have guessed. I've been wanting this to happen for a long time."

"Me too. I just couldn't admit my true feelings for you."

"I know. You seemed to have no problem now."

"Other than the few times we went out for drinks, we've never really been completely alone. I know Noah is just asleep upstairs but I knew that I needed to tell you how I felt about you before you went back to New York. I didn't expect this to happen though."

"It was your idea."

"I know. I'm glad our feelings for each other are out in the open now."

"Me too. I want this to be a regular thing between us. I just hope we can find a way for it to work between us."

"I do too. I love you, Olivia Benson."

"I love you too, Hank Voight."

They started kissing and made love again. After a while, Hank put the fire out and they fell asleep in each other's. The next day, Hank took Olivia and Noah and showed them around Chicago. Olivia loved seeing Hank and Noah interacting with each other and they really seemed to get along well. That made her happy. The more time the 3 of them spent together, the more it was starting to feel like they were starting to become a family. They both knew this was just the beginning of their relationship but they both agreed they would do anything to make it work. On the flight back to New York, Olivia thought that this ended up being the best trip she had ever had to Chicago and she knew it wouldn't be the last. They were happy.

 **Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**


	64. Only You

**A/N: This came to me while watching 'Nationwide Manhunt' and 'The Song of Gregory Williams Yates' the other night. I don't own any of the characters.**

 **Only You**

Olivia dreaded this trip to Chicago. They were searching for Yates, who had escaped from prison but she knew this visit was going to be particularly hard since she knew how Hank felt about her but she had recently started seeing Tucker. When she and Fin arrived, they hugged everyone and she and Hank both nodded at each other.

"It's been a long time."

"Yeah, it has."

"When you have a minute, we need to talk."

"Ok."

They followed whatever leads they had. Hank told Erin to stay at the District but she disobeyed orders and went to find Yates on her own. After she shot him and the case was over, Hank told Olivia he'd meet her at Molly's. Olivia had a drink with Erin.

"Liv, are you ok? You seem nervous."

"I am nervous. I just recently started seeing someone and I need to tell Hank because I know he has feelings for me."

"Do you have any idea how hurt he is going to be?"

"I know."

"How do you feel about Hank?"

"I care about him but it's the distance between us that I don't know if I can handle. I don't know what to do. I probably shouldn't be dating the guy I'm dating. He's with IAB."

"Oh, Liv, not IAB! You have to tell him the truth about how you really feel about him before you break his heart."

"He's going to hate me."

"I don't think he could ever hate you. He might think you're crazy for dating someone from IAB. Does anyone know about this?"

"No."

Hank came in and once Olivia saw him, her stomach was in knots.

"Erin, I can't do this."

"Yes, you can. You have to."

Hank came over to them.

"Ladies."

"Hey."

"Did you want to talk here?"

"Actually, no."

"You don't want to talk here?"

"It's kind of loud."

"We can go to my place."

"Ok."

Olivia looked at Erin.

"Erin, remember, my phone is always on if you ever need anything."

"I know. Thanks for everything, Liv."

"No problem."

Olivia grabbed her coat and then she and Hank headed toward the door. Fin saw them heading out.

"Everything ok, Liv?"

"Yeah. I need to talk to Hank about something."

"Ok."

The left Molly's and Hank drove home. Erin had joined everyone else after they left and their Bosses had become the topic of conversation, since they all knew they both felt something for each other. When Hank arrived at the house, they got out of his SUV and went inside. After they took their coats off, they sat down on the sofa.

"What's on your mind, Benson?"

Olivia still didn't know how she was going to tell Hank about her and Tucker when in reality she wanted to be with Hank in every sense of the word.

"Benson?"

"What?"

"What's on your mind?"

"I don't even know anymore. I want you Hank, I really do but I don't know if I can handle us being 800 miles apart. You deserve better and someone you can see all the time."

"Olivia, I don't care about the distance. I never have. What do you mean I deserve better? How do you know what I need?"

"I'm bad in relationships and they never really last. I don't want that to happen with you. You mean too much to me."

"I was in one serious relationship for over 20 years. Until I met you, dating again never even crossed my mind. There's just something about you that makes me want to get involved with someone again and I want that someone to be you. I get that I'm in Chicago and you're in New York but I will spend any amount of money just so I can see you."

Olivia knew she was going to have to tell Hank and she knew he'd be crushed. She had tears running down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Why would you hurt me?"

"Because I just recently started seeing someone."

"Oh. Is it serious?"

"Not really. I don't know that I even want to pursue anything with him."

"Stay with me tonight."

"What? Are you serious?"

"I am very serious."

"Hank, I just told you that I was seeing someone."

"I heard you. It still doesn't change how I feel about you and you said you weren't sure you wanted to pursue something with this guy."

"I didn't even tell you the best part."

"What's that?"

"He's with IAB."

"Oh, geez, Benson! That's not good."

"I know. I don't care about that anymore. I just want to be with someone that will love both me and my son."

"I will. You have my word."

They looked into each other's eyes, leaned closer to each other and started kissing.

"I'm in love with you, Olivia and I have been in love with you since the moment I met you. I want to be with you."

"I want to be with you too but what about the distance?"

"I don't give a damn about the distance. Just let me show you how much I want to be with you and maybe that will influence your decision about wanting to pursue things with that IAB guy."

"You just want to get me in bed, don't you?"

"Olivia, I can't believe you'd say that. This isn't something I take lightly. I am truly in love with you. I have not felt this way about a woman since my wife."

"I can't do this, Hank. It's not right."

Olivia got up and grabbed her coat.

"Olivia, please don't go!"

She went outside, called Fin and had him come get her. The entire time she was waiting for Fin, she had tears running down her cheeks. By the time Fin picked her up, she was still in tears. He knew not to ask her any questions but he wanted to know why his Boss and friend was upset. The ride to the hotel was quiet and when they arrived, they went to their rooms in silence. Olivia got ready for bed and cried herself to sleep, while Fin called Hank.

"Voight."

"It's Fin. What happened with you and Liv? She called me to come pick her up and she was in tears the entire ride to the hotel."

"You'll have to ask her that."

"I better not find out that you hurt her in any way."

"I'm the one that got hurt. I told her how I felt about her and how much I wanted to be with her and she tells me there's someone else. She also said she doesn't know she wants to pursue anything with this IAB guy."

"IAB guy? Oh, hell no! Liv better not be dating that ass. She should be with you. We all know you two have feelings for each other."

"That's the thing. She said she has feelings for me but I deserve better and she doesn't want me to get hurt because she's not good in relationships."

"If she isn't sure she wants to pursue something with Tucker, then why the hell is she even involved with him? That's just messed up even for Liv. Not to mention wrong. That son of a bitch tried taking her badge on several occasions and despised both of her former partners. He helped rescue her from Joe Utley, so now he thinks he can weasel his way into her life and eventually her bed? I rescued her from a guy who had every intention to rape her when we were undercover in a prison, her as an inmate and me as a guard. I did it because I care about her and not because I wanted to start a relationship with her. Being in a relationship with Tucker would just cause her a lot of headaches. The man can't be trusted."

"I made my feelings perfectly clear to her but she turned me down. I want to be with her and she knows that."

"I'll talk to her. Thanks, Voight."

"Yeah."

Fin hung up the phone and then he debated whether or not to go talk to Olivia. He decided to wait until morning. Hank went up to bed and tried to figure out what went wrong. The next morning, Fin had texted Olivia to ask her to meet him for breakfast. She replied that she really didn't want to because she needed to be alone until they left for the airport. He decided that if she wasn't going to cooperate, he'd go to her room to get to the bottom of the situation. He went to her room and knocked on the door. When she opened it, she was still dressed for bed and was a complete mess.

"I already told you that I didn't want to talk, Fin."

"Sorry, Liv but I know what happened last night."

"How much do you know?"

"Oh, I know plenty. Why the hell are you dating Tucker?"

"I don't have to answer to you, Fin and really, it's none of your business."

"Oh, no? Who rescued your ass from Lowell Harris at Sealview? Who was there for you after everything Lewis put you through? Tucker doesn't care about anyone but himself. He never has. He has put SVU through hell for years but now all of a sudden you're dating him? What the hell is wrong with you? Why the hell would you tell Voight you have feelings for him and then turn around and tell him that you don't want to hurt him because you're not good in relationships? Did you ever think that maybe the reason why your relationship never work out is because the men you get involved with aren't good enough for you? Hell, I'd rather see you get involved with Langan before Tucker and I never liked him much either but at least he gave up being a Defense Attorney when he helped you with Noah's adoption. You dating Tucker is just twisted even for you."

"Ed isn't the same man he once was."

"That's a bunch of shit and you know it as well as I do. I'd trust him about as much as I'd trust Johnny D."

"I trust him."

"Why? From what Voight said you weren't even sure you wanted to pursue something with Tucker."

"He said he cares about me and Noah."

"You can believe that all you want, Liv but he doesn't. He's the same sleaze he always has been. I wouldn't trust him for anything."

"It would never work with Hank."

"How do you know unless you try? Voight said he made his feelings perfectly clear to you. Give the guy a chance. For crying out loud, I know how pissed you got when Yates was saying that shit about him in court."

"Please leave, Fin."

"Whatever."

Fin left and then Olivia got back into bed after she shut the door. All she could think about was the conversation she and Hank had and the kiss they had shared the night before. Maybe Fin was right about Tucker. She knew Fin cared about her and she knew Hank cared about her but she really wasn't sure Tucker did. She went to take a shower, got ready and then she took a cab to the District. When she arrived, she went in and Trudy buzzed her up. When she got up to Intelligence, Hank was the only one there, so she went into his office.

"I'm sorry for last night."

"Are you?"

"Yes. All I can think about is the conversation and the kiss from last night. I don't want to go back to New York with the way things are between us. Before we leave this afternoon, I want to spend some time together."

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning I want to take you up on your other offer from last night. I want to be with you too."

"Are you just saying this or do you really want us to go to the next step?"

"I really want us to go to the next step. If you're willing to give this a shot then so am I."

"Let's go before everyone else gets here."

Hank grabbed his jacket and then he and Olivia left to head to his house. When they got there, they took their coats off and headed up to the bedroom. Hank locked the door and they started kissing. They undressed each other, got on the bed and made love. Afterwards they were under the covers holding each other.

"Olivia, I love you."

"I love you too, Hank. I'm glad we did this."

"Me too."

"I'm going to talk to Ed when I get home and I'm going to tell him that I don't think it is going to work out. I want to be with you and only you."

"Fin talked to you, didn't he?"

"Yep. I guess the next step is introducing you to Noah."

"I'd like to introduce you to Justin too."

"Ok. Do you think he'll like me?"

"What's not to like? If I like you, I'm sure he will."

"Noah will probably like you too."

"Has he met Tucker yet?"

"Not yet. I want him to meet you though."

"Good. I want you to meet my son and grandson."

"I can't wait."

Hank and Olivia started kissing and then they made love again. Hank called in and said he'd be around later. He and Olivia stayed in bed until it was time for her to meet Fin to leave for the airport. He drove her to the hotel and went up to her room with her. She got her stuff together and Hank waited with her until Fin came to get her. When Fin knocked on the door, Olivia opened it. Hank kissed Olivia and then he patted Fin on the back on his way out. Fin started smirking and then he took her suitcase. They left for the airport for their trip back to New York, while Hank headed to work. He had a feeling the squad already knew and he was sure Olivia's squad would know soon as well, especially since Fin already knew. The next step for Olivia was telling Tucker everything.

 **Reviews and suggestions are appreciated. There will probably be a second part to this.**


	65. Justin & Noah

**A/N: This is the next part of the last chapter titled 'Only You'. As always, I don't own any of the characters.**

 **Justin & Noah**

When Olivia and Fin returned to New York, Olivia thought she was going to have a hard time breaking things off with Tucker but she told him that she wasn't sure she wanted to pursue things with him and there was someone else. She said they could be friends but nothing more. It ended up being easier than she thought even though he wasn't happy. For now, Fin kept everything a secret from the rest of the squad and figured Olivia would tell them when she was ready. Hank had only told Erin, Olinsky and Platt but he was pretty sure Erin had said something to Jay even though she said she hadn't. They told Hank that the rest of the squad would find out when he was ready to tell them. Hank had called Justin and told him about Olivia. Justin seemed happy for his dad but at the same time he still missed his mom. Because Olivia had to deal with Noah, Hank asked Justin if they could meet him in New York for the weekend. He said he'd pay for their airfare and their hotel room. After discussing it with Olive, they agreed, so Hank booked the flight for himself and them and booked a reservation for Justin and his family at the Plaza. He hadn't made a reservation for himself, since Olivia had told him he could stay with her and Noah. Hank was really looking forward to being with Olivia, meeting her son and introducing her to his family. On the day they were to arrive in New York, Hank's flight arrived first and then he waited for Justin and Olive's flight, which was arriving at the gate across from where Hank's came in and just a few minutes later. They saw him right away.

"Hey, Dad."

"Hey."

Justin and Olive both hugged Hank and then he kissed Daniel. They went to get their luggage and then they went to get the rental car. Once they got the car, Hank drove to the hotel, so they could get checked in. He stayed with Daniel, while Justin and Olive checked in and took their stuff to their room. They came back out to the car and Hank drove to the Precinct. They all got out of the car and went up. Fin saw them first.

"Hey, Voight."

"Hey. This is my son, Justin, my daughter-in-law, Olive and my grandson, Daniel. This is Fin Tutuola."

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Is Olivia here?"

"Yeah but she's been in a mood and she's had the blinds closed all morning."

"Ok. I better go talk to her first."

Hank went to Olivia's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Hank opened the door and went in. Once he was inside, he shut it again.

"I am so glad to see you."

"You ok?"

"Same crap, different day. If Chief Dodds isn't giving me grief about something, Tucker is."

"Now you're back to that, huh?"

"Yeah, basically. I should have taken Noah to Chicago this weekend instead of you coming here."

"Come here."

Olivia got up and went over to Hank, so he could wrap his arms around her.

"I have missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

"Is everyone here?"

"Yep. Their flight got in shortly after mine did. They got checked into the hotel and I still have my stuff in the car."

"Good because I want you to stay with me all weekend."

"I actually took all next week off, so I am here through next weekend. Can I talk you into taking some time off?"

"Oh, definitely."

"You ready to meet Justin?"

"I think so. Are we ready to tell the rest of my squad?"

"I'm fine with it if that's what you want. Besides Erin, Olinsky and Platt are the only ones that know about us."

"Ok. Obviously you knew that Fin knows about us."

"Yep."

Olivia kissed Hank and then they went out to the Squad Room. Lucy had just come in with Noah and Barba was there too.

"Oh, good, Noah is here."

"Hi Mama."

"Hey, Baby."

"Justin, Olive and Daniel, this is Olivia Benson. Olivia, this is my son, Justin, his wife, Olive and their son, Daniel."

"Hi Justin. It's nice to meet you."

"You too. I've heard a lot about you from Dad and Erin."

"This is my son, Noah. Noah, this is Hank and his family."

"Hey, Noah."

"Hi."

"This is Lucy Huston, Noah's nanny. Lucy, this is Hank Voight."

"Hi Hank. It's nice to finally meet you."

"You too."

"So, Liv, are you and Voight a thing now?"

"Yeah, we are."

"That's great. I'm glad to hear that."

Mike came back into the Squad Room.

"Dodds, this is Sergeant Hank Voight from Chicago. Hank, this is Sergeant Mike Dodds."

"It's nice to meet you, Sergeant."

"You too. How's the arm?"

"It's doing great. Is Detective Lindsay doing ok since all that stuff with Yates?"

"She's always been on the feisty side and doesn't listen a whole lot sometimes."

"I hate listening to my dad sometimes. He's always telling me what to do and how to make myself look good. It's more like how to make him look good."

"His dad is your Boss?"

"Yep. Hank is here until next weekend and he would like me to take some time off, so will you be ok running things?"

"No problem, Lieutenant."

"Great. Thank you. I think I'm going to go. Don't call me unless you absolutely need me."

"Got it."

Olivia went to get her stuff and then they all left. They headed to Olivia's apartment. Justin told Hank that Olivia seemed nice to far. When they all arrived, everyone got out of their respective vehicles and went inside. Olivia unlocked the door and they went in.

"I cleaned up a bit."

"Thank you, Lucy. I appreciate that."

"No problem."

Everyone took their coats off and sat down.

"Liv, I'm going to go. If you need me for anything, call me."

"I will. Thanks, Lucy."

"Sure. It was nice meeting all of you."

"You too."

Olivia found out what everyone wanted to drink, while Hank took his suitcase to the bedroom. Noah was playing with his toys and Olive had put Daniel on the floor and gave him one of his toys out of the diaper bag to play with. He ended up putting it in his mouth.

"Baby."

"This is Daniel."

"Hi."

Daniel smiled at Noah and started babbling.

"How old is he?"

"9 months."

"He's a handsome little guy."

"Thank you. He is going to be trouble though."

Daniel looked up at Olive and Olivia and smiled.

"He kind of reminds me of someone else I know."

"Yes, he's a lot like his papa, which means he's also a lot like his daddy."

Both Hank and Justin gave Olive a funny look and then she started laughing.

"How old is Noah?"

"He's 3."

"Jusin."

"What?"

"Wanna play cars?"

"Yeah, sure."

Noah got his cars out and Justin got on the floor with him. It made both Hank and Olivia happy to see their sons interacting so well together. Hank put his arm around Olivia and kissed her. They all discussed where they wanted to go for dinner and went out. When they arrived at the restaurant, they got out of Olivia's SUV and went inside.

"How many?"

"There are 6 of us. We need a booster seat and a high chair."

The Hostess went to make sure the table was ready, got the booster seat and high chair and went back to where they were.

"Right this way please."

"Thank you."

Everyone followed the Hostess to the table and then they all sat down. Noah wanted to sit between Hank and Olivia. Olivia looked at the children's menu and told Noah what his choices were. Once he decided, she looked to see what she wanted. Their server came to take their order and then they talked.

"Justin, have you ever been to New York?"

"No. This is actually my first time here. What do you recommend seeing?"

"It depends on what you like. We have the 9/11 Memorial and Museum. There are other museums as well. It's a little cold but there's the Central Park Zoo. I'd still like to see Chicago."

"The next time you and Noah are there, I'll take you around."

"Sounds like a plan."

"I'd love to see the Statue of Liberty."

"We can go there. Maybe I can show everyone around tomorrow. How long are you 3 here?"

"Until Sunday afternoon. We are hoping to come to Chicago for Daniel's birthday in May, so he can celebrate his first birthday with his papa. We would love for you and Noah to come."

"I'll see what I can do but I'll let you know for sure."

"Ok."

"Mama."

"What?"

"I have to go potty."

"Ok. Come on."

Olivia got up and took Noah to the bathroom.

"So, what do you think?"

"She's nice but she's not Mom."

"I know she's not your mom. What do you want me to do, sit around and mourn your mother for the rest of my life? I was married to your mom for over 20 years, so yes, I was devastated when she was diagnosed with the cancer and then died. Until I met Olivia, I never even thought about being with someone again but Olivia makes me feel whole again. Your mom has been gone for 6 years and it's time for me to move on with my life. This doesn't mean I will ever stop loving your mom but it just makes it a lot less painful for me. Your opinion of Olivia matters to me but nothing will change the way I feel about her."

"I don't expect you to mourn Mom forever. I like Olivia and I hope she will eventually become a part of the family. Noah seems like a great kid. I want you to be happy and Olivia obviously makes you happy."

"Thanks."

Olivia and Noah came back just as the adults got their soups or salads. Then once they got their meals, they ate and talked some more. After they had dessert, Olivia dropped Justin, Olive and Daniel off at the Plaza and then she drove to her apartment. They put Noah to bed together and it made Olivia happy to see Noah give Hank a hug and a kiss goodnight. After they turned on Noah's nightlight and shut his door, they went to her bedroom to get ready for bed.

"He likes you. That's for sure."

"Justin likes you too. He said that he hopes you will eventually become part of the family. He at first said that you were nice but you weren't Camille. I feel whole again when I'm with you and it was time for me to move on with my life. I told him his opinion of you mattered to me but nothing will change the way I feel about you."

"So, even if he didn't like me we'd still be together?"

"You got it. I'm the one who is hopelessly in love with you."

"I'm hopelessly in love with you too."

They started kissing, undressed each other and made love before they fell asleep in each other's arms. They all spent the following day together and Olivia showed Hank and his family around New York. The more time Justin spent with Olivia, the more he liked her. Sunday, Olivia got called into work for several hours, so Hank was able to spend more time with Noah and the two of them took Justin, Olive and Daniel to the airport. Once they got checked in, Justin called Olivia and got her voicemail but thanked her for everything. He said they hoped to see her and Noah soon. He also said if his dad was happy, he was happy. By the time Olivia arrived at home, Hank had fixed dinner for the 3 of them.

"Hey, Beautiful."

"Hey."

"How was work?"

"Same as always. Our victim wanted to talk to a female cop and Rollins had been up with Jesse all night."

Olivia took her coat off and went to give both Hank and Noah a kiss.

"Listen to this."

Olivia put her phone on speaker and had Hank listen to the message from Justin.

"You obviously won him over."

"You have an amazing son."

"So do you."

"What's for dinner?"

"Meatball sandwiches."

"That sounds good."

Hank put everything on the table and they all sat down. By the time dinner was over, Noah had sauce all over his face, hands and shirt.

"Hank, that was delicious."

"I'm glad you liked it."

"It looks like Noah did too."

"Yummy!"

"You need a bath because you are covered in sauce. One of these days, I need to get the laundry done."

"I took care of that for you."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I'm going to go give him a bath."

"Ok. I'll clean up."

Olivia kissed Hank and then she took Noah into the bathroom to give him a bath, while Hank cleaned up the kitchen. Once Hank was done, he went to relax on the sofa. After Noah was clean and ready for bed, he came running out to the living room and jumped in Hank's lap with his favorite book.

"Please."

Olivia came out and sat down next to Hank just as he started to read Noah his story. After the story was over, Noah kissed Hank and gave him a hug.

"I love you, Hank."

"I love you too, Noah."

Noah kissed Hank and gave him a hug and then Olivia took him to bed. Once Noah was all tucked in, Olivia joined Hank on the sofa once again.

"Wow! He really loves you."

"I really love him too."

"I'm glad you're here for a week."

"I'm glad I am too."

Hank and Olivia started kissing and then they headed to the bedroom. They shut and locked the door, undressed each other, got on the bed and made love before falling asleep in each other's arms. During the next week, the 3 of them spent quite a bit of time together. By the time Sunday got there and Hank was getting ready to leave for the airport, Olivia wasn't ready to let him go.

"I wish you could stay longer."

"I've been here for over a week."

"I know but I am going to miss you like crazy."

"I am going to miss you both like crazy."

Olivia had tears running down her cheeks.

"Don't start with that."

"I can't help it. I love you and I want to be with you all the time."

"I want that too but you crying isn't doing either of us any good."

Hank wrapped his arms around Olivia and kissed her. He then knelt down and gave Noah a big hug.

"I'll miss you, Hank."

"I'll miss you too, Buddy."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Noah kissed Hank and then Hank put his coat on. He kissed Olivia again.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Hank grabbed his suitcase and left. Olivia and Noah went to the window, so they could see him drive off. They both had tears running down their cheeks. Hank had tears in his eyes as he looked up to their window before he drove away. He dropped off the rental car before heading to the airport for the return flight back to Chicago. He and Olivia both knew that if they wanted to be together more often, certain sacrifices would have to be made. The question was, who'd be willing to make that change in order to make it happen? At this point, neither of them knew but they would figure it out.

 **As always, reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**


	66. Smoky

**A/N: I had every intention of posting this last week but my grandma passed away, so I had to deal with that. As always, I don't own any of the characters.**

 **Smoky**

Olivia had come to the District to see Hank and Trudy was in her normal spot when she walked in.

"Olivia, are you an animal person?"

"Sure."

"Do you prefer cats or dogs?"

"I like both."

"Randy and the rest of the crew from 51 rescued an abandoned mama cat and her kittens from a fire and we're trying to find homes for the kittens. We're keeping the mother."

"I'm fine with it and Noah will be excited but it's not me or him you need to convince."

"I was afraid of that."

Trudy pulled out her phone and showed Olivia the picture.

"This is the one I had in mind for you. This is Smoky."

"Aw! He's precious. Those blue eyes are gorgeous. If you can convince Hank, we have a deal."

"You can't talk to him?"

"Nope. Is Hank here?"

"No. They're out on a call."

"Ok. I'll talk to him later I'm sure. Just don't tell Hank you talked to me about this."

"I won't."

Olivia headed back to her District and a little while later, Hank and the squad came back.

"Psst! Hank, come here."

Hank walked over to Trudy, while everyone else headed back upstairs.

"What's your problem?"

"Can I interest you in a kitten?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"You have a kid. Maybe he'd like a furry friend."

"I'm not sure Olivia is really an animal person."

Trudy pulled up the picture and showed it to Hank.

"How could you resist that adorable face? His name is Smoky."

"I don't know, Trudy. I want to stay on Olivia's good side."

"At least stop over and meet him. Randy has them at the Firehouse."

"Ok, I'll meet him."

"Do you have time now?"

"Sure."

Trudy got her jacket and then she and Hank went over to the Firehouse. When they got there, everyone was in the common room.

"Hey, Trudy."

Hey. We're here, so Hank can meet Smoky."

Mouch got Smoky out of the box and handed him to Hank.

"Hey there, little guy."

"Meow!"

Smoky immediately started purring. Trudy texted Olivia and then she arrived at the Firehouse. Hank had his back to the door, so he hadn't heard Olivia come in. She walked up to him and kissed his cheek.

"I'm busted."

"No, you're not. Trudy already asked me and I said if she could convince you, we'd take him."

"I want to take him home."

"Let me hold him."

Hank handed Olivia the little fur ball.

"Aren't you adorable? Do you want to come home with us?"

"Meow!"

Smoky started purring even louder.

"I didn't think you were an animal person."

"Why would you think that? I love animals."

"I'm glad to hear that."

Olivia kissed Hank and then they left with Smoky. They stopped at the pet store to get some supplies and then they headed home, so they could both introduce Noah to Smoky when he got home. They kept him in their bathroom with the door closed. Hank had gone to pick Noah up and then they got home, Noah was surprised to see Olivia home.

"Hi Mommy."

"Hi Baby. How was your day?"

"Good."

"Daddy and I have a surprise for you."

Hank had gone up to get Smoky and brought him downstairs.

"Noah, meet Smoky."

"Aw! Is he ours?"

"Yep."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Noah hugged both Hank and Olivia. Hank handed Smoky to Noah, so he could hold him.

"Hi Smoky. I love you."

"Meow!"

"Can he sleep in my room?"

"Of course he can."

Noah took Smoky up to his room, while Hank and Olivia fixed dinner. After dinner, they watched TV as a family and then Noah and Smoky went up to bed. Both Hank and Olivia went up to tuck them in. They went back down to watch more TV and by the time they went up to bed, Smoky had climbed up onto their bed and was sleeping in the middle of Hank's pillow. Hank picked him up and took him back to Noah's room, while Olivia got ready for bed. Hank got ready for bed, while Olivia got into bed. Smoky came back in and curled up on Hank's pillow again. When Hank came out of the bathroom, Olivia was checking her phone.

"Your friend is back."

"Uh huh."

Hank moved Smoky to the foot of the bed and got into bed. Olivia put her phone on the bedside table and they shut the lights off. They kissed each other goodnight and got situated in each other's arms like they always did before falling asleep. Smoky moved, found a space between them, curled up, started purring and fell asleep.

 **Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**


	67. Stubborn

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters.**

 **Stubborn**

Normally Olivia and Hank checked their schedules when they had planned to visit the other's city. They had both been so busy lately that Olivia had made arrangements to fly to Chicago for a few days without Noah and without telling Hank she was coming. She really had no idea if he was even home but she had a key to his house and he had one to her apartment. She had gotten the last flight out of New York and when she arrived in Chicago, it was close to Midnight. She got her luggage and got a cab to take her to Hank's. She was excited to see him but she was glad they could spend some time alone without having to deal with her 5-year old. When the cab driver pulled up in front of Hank's house, she paid him and got her key out. There were still lights on in the house, which meant he was either still up or not even home. She unlocked the door and went inside.

"HELLO. HANK, ARE YOU HERE?"

She got no answer. She took her suitcase up to the bedroom. She came back down and went to see if his SUV was in the garage and it was, so maybe someone had picked him up. She knew Molly's was still open, so she grabbed the keys to the SUV and drove there. When she arrived, she parked and went inside. Gabby, Herrmann and Otis as well as the rest of the group from 51 and the 21st were all still there.

"Hey, Lieutenant. It's good to see you."

"You too."

"Can I get you anything?"

"Sure, why not?"

Herrmann got Olivia a glass of wine and went to sit with Trudy.

"Do you know where Hank is?"

"He went to New York. I figured he would have called you."

"And here I thought I would surprise him by coming to see him without letting him know. Now I feel like an idiot."

Then Olivia's phone rang. She smiled when she saw it was Hank.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself. Where are you?"

"You're not going to believe this but I'm in Chicago. I'm at Molly's right now."

"I'm at your apartment."

"I took a cab to your house and drove your SUV."

"That's fine. What do we plan on doing to get us both in the same city?"

"I like the idea of spending time alone with you without Noah, which is why I came here."

"So, then I guess that means you want me to come back to Chicago?"

"That would be helpful, since I am here to see you."

"And I'm here to see you."

"Are you going to start an argument?"

"No."

"This is the reason why we haven't made any plans for the wedding yet because we can't agree on where we're living. You're too stubborn and pigheaded to give up your life here."

"And you're too damn stubborn to give up your life here."

"I also have Noah to deal with."

"There are schools in Chicago too, you know."

"I know. You need to fix this."

"Ok. I'll see if I can get on the first flight out in the morning."

"Don't give me an attitude about it, Sergeant."

"I wasn't trying to, Lieutenant."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Olivia hung up the phone.

"Are you two ok?"

"Yeah. He said he was going to see if he could get on the first flight out in the morning."

"You don't want to move here?"

"I don't know. Maybe I should. Chief Dodds is such a pain in the ass and when I took the time off after what happened to Noah, I got a feeling that he didn't want me to come back. I don't think I would have gotten through that without Hank, my squad or any of you. I just want to be married to him but I can't tell him that."

"Why? There's nothing wrong with feeling that way."

"A part of me thinks he doesn't really want to get married."

"Why would you think that? He wouldn't have asked you if he didn't want to marry you. I know Hank better than most people. It took him a long time to get over Camille's death. That man does not give his heart to just anyone. Camille was his only love until you came into his life over 3 years ago. He has the biggest heart of anyone I know but it broke into a million pieces when Camille died."

"I love him probably more than I have ever loved anyone in my entire life with the exception of my son but I am no stranger to heartbreak."

"I don't think Hank has any intentions of breaking your heart."

"I know for a fact Hank is taking your relationship seriously and he wants to be married to you as much as you want to be married to him. He has already bought the wedding bands."

"He has?"

"Yep. He has been wanting to propose to you for a while and every day, Trudy and I would keep asking him if he was going to do it and he'd say no. I helped him pick the ring out. I kept telling him that he almost missed his chance with you a couple years ago and not to blow it. He said he was going to propose by the end of the year."

"Which he definitely did."

"If he chooses to leave Chicago, we'll be ok."

"Fin says the same thing about me leaving New York but somehow I have my doubts. He doesn't want to take over the squad."

"Erin is with SVU now, right?"

"Yes, she is."

"You would think that having her in New York would be an incentive for him to want to be there too."

"He hasn't made any indication that he wants to be there because of her. New York is all I have ever known."

"Chicago is all he has ever known."

"If I move to Chicago, I will lose Lucy. She has been with Noah since I first brought him home. This isn't just about me and Hank. This is about Noah too."

"You would also be gaining the rest of us. He could easily spend a couple hours with me at the District after school or even if he has off from school, he can stay there with me."

"Donna is off the same days he would be, so I'm sure she wouldn't mind spending time with him. I can certainly ask her."

"Cindy wouldn't mind either."

"He can hang out at the Firehouse anytime he wants to as well."

"I have a lot to think about. I should go."

Olivia got up, put her coat on and headed out to Hank's SUV. She drove to the house and when she arrived, she parked in the garage, went in and locked up. She went up to Hank's bedroom and got ready for bed. She got into bed and did some thinking before she fell asleep. Hank had made reservations for the first flight out in the morning. Noah had been staying with Amanda and Jesse, so he didn't even know Hank had been in town.

The next morning, Hank got up early and headed to the airport for his flight. Once he boarded the plane, he texted Olinsky to have him come pick him up. Once the plane took off, Hank fell asleep. He woke up shortly before they landed. All he had wanted all weekend was to have Olivia in his arms. The plane landed and once it arrived at the gate, Hank got off and went to get his luggage. He then went outside and found Olinsky waiting for him. He put his luggage in the back and got in.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Thanks for doing this."

"No problem."

"Is she pissed?"

"No. Don't tell her I told you this but she thinks you don't really want to marry her. AI told her that you wanted to very much and already bought the wedding bands."

"You tell anyone I'm telling you this, I'll deny I said it. I'm scared, Al."

"Scared of what?"

"Don't get me wrong, I love Olivia so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with her but I'm scared of losing her the way I did Camille. The last thing I want to do is put her and Noah in any kind of danger because I have so many enemies. If something happened to either one of them because of me, I don't know what I'd do and I'd never be able to forgive myself."

"What happened to Camille had nothing to do with you and what happened to Justin had nothing to do with you. Olivia knows how to take care of herself. She took care of herself when that Lewis guy had her for 4 days and did what he did to her, which could have been a lot worse. She had you and the rest of us when that Porter woman kidnapped Noah but she said she wouldn't have gotten through that without you, her squad and the rest of us. If anyone knows how it feels to lose a child, I definitely do."

"I know you do. Lexi's death just opened old wounds for me with Justin. I know we didn't have the best relationship but he was still my son and I still loved him."

"Lexi and I didn't have the best relationship for a while there either. The one good thing that came out of Lexi's death was that Meredith and I have gotten close again."

"Sometimes tragedy does that. Camille's death drove more of a wedge between Justin and me. He really grew up once he was in the Army and became a father. It's hard to say goodbye to your child."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

Al arrived at Hank's house.

"I'll make sure no one bothers you this weekend."

"Thanks. I appreciate that, Al."

Hank got his stuff and went in. He went upstairs to the bedroom and noticed Olivia was still asleep. He took his boots off and got into bed with her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"I love you."

Hank fell asleep and a couple hours later, Olivia woke up. She felt Hank's arms around her, so she turned to face him and kissed him. Hank opened his eyes.

"Good morning."

"Hey."

"When did you get here?"

"A couple hours ago."

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Hank and Olivia started kissing and then they undressed each other before they made love. Afterwards Hank had his arms wrapped around her again and she had her head on his chest.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"I did a lot of thinking last night. I think I want to be here with you as long as we can wait until after Noah is out of school before he and I move here."

"Of course it can wait until he's out of school but are you 100% sure this is what you want?"

"Yes, I'm sure. There's something else."

"What?"

"I don't want to wait any longer to get married and I think I want to retire."

"I thought you weren't ready to retire a year ago."

"I wasn't but that was also with Tucker. I couldn't see myself going to that next step with him. Noah has really become my priority lately even though I was getting tired of being home with him, I don't know if I could move him to a new city and have to depend on someone else to take care of him. Trudy said he could stay with her at the District for a few hours, Chief Boden said his wife would love to spend time with him on the days off from school and Herrmann even volunteered his wife. I saw things differently when I took that time off with Noah. You were the one that kept me sane through all that."

"Is Chief Dodds still being an ass?"

"When isn't he being an ass? I can't deal with him anymore. I want to be where you are. Fin, Rollins, Carisi and Erin can handle things. I'm sure Dodds will bring in someone to replace me but you know what? I don't care anymore. All I care about is being with the man I love and that's you."

"I'll support whatever you decide. You know that. You're 100% sure about all this?"

"Yes."

"When do you want to get married?"

"The sooner the better."

"We still have to deal with being in separate cities though."

"Yeah, I know."

"We can go apply for the license and then do what we need to do. Do you want me to get Olive, Daniel, Erin and Noah here at least?"

"I don't want a big fuss about this."

"I get that but they're our family. The squads are also our family."

"I know."

"Is there some reason you don't want any of them here?"

"Not really. I just don't. I just want this to be us. That's all."

"I think the 4 of them at least need to be here."

"I knew you didn't want to marry me."

"I never said I didn't want to marry you."

"Then why can't you just respect my wishes and marry me now without them being there? We can tell them later."

"Don't you think Erin will be pissed that she wasn't invited?"

"Forget it then. I'll just go back to New York if you're going to be such an ass about all this."

Olivia got out of bed, took her phone and went into the bathroom. She was about to call to get a flight when Hank went into the bathroom with her. He told her that he just wanted her to be happy. He still wasn't sure getting married without having anyone, especially Erin, Olive and the boys there was the right choice. He just wished he could convince her of that.

 **To be continued…**

 **Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**


	68. Family Affair

**A/N: This is the second part to the last chapter titled 'Stubborn'. I don't own any of the characters.**

 **Family Affair**

Hank stayed in the bathroom with Olivia while she took a shower and they continued discussing the situation. He tried to get her to see his side of it and how important it was for him to at least have Erin, Olive and the boys there when they got married. Olivia, however, was still being stubborn about it. She still only wanted it to be the two of them and she wouldn't really give him a reason why. He really did want her to be happy but this didn't feel right to him. They went out for breakfast and then they went to apply for a marriage license. They stopped at the District and Hank went into his office and texted Erin and Olive. He knew Olivia would be pissed but he at least wanted them to know what the plan was. Erin contacted Olive and they decided to fly to Chicago to be there for them. Erin had no choice but to tell the rest of Olivia's squad since Amanda had Noah. They also let Barba know and once Amanda got home, she told Noah and Lucy. Fin got a hold of Cragen and Munch, who were more than happy to drop everything to be there for Olivia when she got married. Erin also called Kim, so soon everyone in Intelligence and Platt knew what was going on. She had also gone to Olivia's apartment and packed a suitcase for Olivia to take on the honeymoon.

Olivia and Hank decided to get married the following afternoon. Amanda called in for Noah and they all headed to the airport. Everyone knew what time they were heading to City Hall and hoped they'd make it in time. They all wore what they planned to wear to the wedding on the flight, so all they had to do was get their cars and head straight to City Hall. When the group from New York arrived in Chicago, Olive and Daniel were there and waiting for them.

"Hey."

"Hello. I can't believe all this craziness."

"I know. I wonder why Liv didn't want any of us there. We're all family."

They went to get their luggage and then they went to get the cars before they headed to City Hall. When they arrived, the group from Intelligence was waiting for them. They went in and found what Room Hank and Olivia were getting married in. They found the Room, opened the door and went inside. As soon as Olivia saw everyone she smirked and rolled her eyes but had tears in her eyes at the same time.

"Are these your witnesses?"

"Yes but they are also our family."

Noah ran up to them and hugged them both. Daniel followed and then they were joined by Erin and Olive. Everyone else stood behind them. They had the ceremony and then they were pronounced husband and wife before they kissed.

"It's about damn time, Liv! Unlike the other jackasses you have been involved with, Voight is at least worthy of you."

"I'm glad I have your approval, Fin. Hank, thank you for not listening to me and letting them know."

"You're welcome. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Everyone did a big group hug and then they went to one of Hank's favorite pizzerias for dinner, which Intelligence had arranged and preordered the pizzas and appetizers.

"This is from us to the two of you."

"Thank you."

"This whole thing reminded me of when my sister and Matt got married."

When they went inside, the group from 51 was all there.

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks, everyone."

"Hank, Liv, this is from Olive, the boys and me."

Erin handed the envelope to Olivia, so she opened it.

"Oh, my!"

"What?"

Olivia had tears in her eyes.

"They paid for our entire honeymoon. How did you arrange it so fast?"

"They had an availability, so I booked it. The location was Noah's idea but there's a catch. You have to go back with the 4 of us another time."

"Deal."

Hank and Olivia hugged Erin and Olive.

"So, where are you two off to?"

"Disney World. I've never been there."

"Neither have I."

"So, who's leaving their city?"

"Actually, I am. We're not going to move here until after Noah is done with school, so that still gives me several months yet. I'm planning to retire. I know I said I wasn't ready a year ago but a lot has happened and I need to concentrate on my family. I already called Trevor Langan and told him to start the papers to have Hank adopt Noah. We will have to deal with having a long distance marriage even though having a long distance relationship was hard enough. I am going to push for Fin to stay with SVU and take over for me."

"Thanks, Liv. Love you too."

"At least you know what you're doing. If they want to bring another Lieutenant in, that's their choice but as far as I'm concerned, you're my first choice."

"I'll do the best I can."

"Thank you. Don and John, it is so good to see you both."

"You too, Liv. Congratulations!"

"Thank you. This is Hank Voight, my husband. That sounds so weird. I have a husband. Hank, this is Don Cragen and John Munch. Don was my Captain and John was the Sergeant before I was."

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

Olivia introduced Don and John to everyone.

"Noah sweetie, are you ok with us moving to Chicago?"

"Yeah. I love it here. I mean I'll miss Erin, Uncle Fin, Aunt Amanda, Jesse, Uncle Sonny, Uncle Rafa and Lucy but we can go see them, right?"

"Absolutely and they can come see us too. We're not moving for a few months yet."

"It's not Aunt Erin?"

"No. Hank is and always will be a father to me, so Noah considers me to be his sister. This is really the first I've been back to Chicago since I left but I want to come visit my family."

"What about the rest of us?"

"I'll come visit more often if Hank will let me."

"Why wouldn't I let you? Honestly, I've been a little lonely since you left. Even when Olivia and Noah are here for the weekend, I get lonely after they go back to New York."

"Liv gets lonely when you come back here or even after they come back to New York."

"Oh, I do! I won't deny that."

"She mopes around for days after you've spent the weekend together."

"Guilty! Only a few more months and we won't have to worry about that anymore."

"So, why the rush to get married?"

"I didn't want to wait."

"You're not pregnant are you?"

"No. I wouldn't want to give birth to my first baby at 50. I'm perfectly fine with Noah even though I wouldn't mind eventually adopting more kids."

"That sounds reasonable. You two have been together about a year, right?"

"For the most part."

"What do you mean by for the most part?"

"I've been with Hank on and off since sometime between the two cases we did 7 months apart."

"I came to see you for Valentine's Day 3 years ago."

"Yes, you did and that was probably the most memorable Valentine's Day I had had in a very long time along with last year of course."

"Let's not forget what happened the year before last when you were here to look for Yates and when you were here for Justin's funeral."

"Damn, Liv! Should I assume that Tucker knows nothing about this?"

"That would be correct."

"Now the truth comes out. Whenever any of us would ask you about it, you say it was complicated."

"It was. I probably shouldn't have gone to Paris with Tucker but we went after I had been here, so at least I was with Hank prior to that trip. Ed wanted to come here with me for the funeral but I told him that wasn't necessary. I told him that a good friend of mine lost someone she loved like a brother, so he thought I was coming here for a female friend, which in this case was Erin and wasn't a complete lie. Hank was the real reason I was coming here for Justin's funeral. I wanted to be here for him and I wanted to be in his arms."

"I don't want to know what would have happened if Tucker had ever found out about you and Voight."

"I don't really care. I actually thought about telling him but Hank talked me out of it. I realized that he'd probably go after Hank and I didn't want to risk that. Tucker told me he loved me several times and I never actually told him I loved him back because I didn't. I have a feeling that he was trying to get enough nerve to propose but if he had asked, I would have turned him down. There is no way I would have married him. I should have just ended things with him sooner than we did."

"How did Noah feel about all this?"

"He's liked Hank from the moment they met. It took him a long time to warm up to Tucker and for the most part, he was pretty shy around him. He would never call Tucker "Ed" but he has always called Hank "Hank". Once Hank and I got together for good, he started calling him "Daddy"."

"Tucker doesn't seem like he'd be good with kids."

"I hardly ever left him alone with Noah. Noah kept Mommy's secret, didn't you?"

"Yep. Tucker took us to Paris but other than that, he seemed uncomfortable around me. I'm glad Hank's my daddy now."

"Me too. Lucy, are you staying with him while we're gone?"

"Erin is staying with him but I'll pick him up from school and if she needs me to take him, I'll do that too."

"Thank you for everything, Erin."

"No problem. It's the least I could do."

The pizzas came out and then everyone ate. A few hours later, Hank and Olivia hugged Erin, Olive and the boys and said goodbye to everyone else before they went home and everyone else went home or to the hotel. When they arrived at the house, they locked up and went up to the bedroom to make love for the first time as husband and wife before falling asleep in each other's arms. The next morning, Erin arrived with Olivia's suitcase before they left for the airport for their honeymoon in Disney World.

 **As always, reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**


	69. I'm Not Going Anywhere

**A/N: This takes place after the latest episode of SVU, which aired on 2-7-18. It's a little short. I don't own any of the characters.**

 **I'm Not Going Anywhere**

Olivia was upset when Barba left and she could not get over it. Fin, Rollins and Carisi were upset about his departure as well but for the most part, they left her alone. Hank knew Barba left and what had happened but he hadn't been able to make the trip to New York until now. He arrived at the Precinct and went up to SVU. He saw Fin, Rollins and Carisi as soon as he walked in.

"Hey, Voight."

"Hey."

"Is it safe?"

"Out here, yeah. She's being a bitch about everything lately. She hates the new ADA with a passion. He seems like a nice enough guy. He's from Chicago."

"Who?"

"Peter Stone."

"He's a good guy."

"That's what we keep trying to tell her but she tells us we don't know what we're talking about."

Olivia opened her office door and stormed out of her office.

"Did you call the Assistant Dumb Ass about that case?"

"Yes".

"Good. Glad to hear it."

"Olivia, why don't you give the guy a chance?"

"Why should I? Because of him, I lost another best friend. I don't like anyone from Chicago at the moment."

"So, just because I'm from Chicago, then that gives you the right to treat me like crap?"

"You got it."

"You're such a pleasant person to be around, you know that?"

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment."

"Go to hell!"

"That's probably better than being here with you. You just can't deal with change."

"You're right. I can't. Everyone always leaves me. They always do."

Hank grabbed Olivia's hand and took her into her office. They sat down on the sofa and then Hank rubbed her back.

"I may have my faults but I'm not going anywhere. Ever. When I told you I loved you, I meant it. Sure, it's hard as hell dealing with us being in two different cities but we're doing the best we can. You and Noah are my family."

"And you're ours."

"Just give Peter a chance."

"I don't want to."

"He's really not a bad guy. He got justice for Olinsky's daughter and the other victims of that fire."

"I'll think about it but I won't be happy."

"Do you still hate me because I'm from Chicago?"

"No. I never did. I just miss Barba so much."

"I know you do but it's not Peter's fault. He left on his own, didn't he?"

"Yes."

Olivia kissed Hank and then he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Thank you for being here. Do you really think being in hell would be better than being here with me?"

"No. There is nothing better than being here with you."

"You are so sweet."

"I try. When does our boy get home?"

"We still have a few hours yet."

"Let's go."

Hank and Olivia got up and she grabbed her coat and purse. She took Hank's hand and they walked out of her office. Peter was there talking to the rest of the squad.

"Peter."

"Hank."

"Sorry to hear about your father."

"Thank you. Lieutenant."

"Mr. Stone."

"I know you don't like me very much and blame me for Rafael leaving. I can assure you that I had nothing to do with that. I'm not him and I'm not trying to be."

"I know that. I just don't deal with change very well sometimes and I may have overreacted a little."

Hank gave Olivia a look.

"Ok, I overreacted a lot. It may take me a while to get used to your way of doing things but I've heard that you do get the job done."

"I do. I'm looking forward to seeing more of how SVU does things."

"This Unit deals with a lot and it can be hard to take sometimes, especially if our victim is a child."

"That's what I've heard."

"Fin, we're going to go. Please don't call me unless you really need me."

"You got it, Liv."

Olivia and Hank left and headed to her apartment. When they got there, they went to the bedroom and made love before they both walked to meet Noah at school. They arrived just as he was walking out of the building. When he saw them, he ran to them.

"Mommy!"

"Hey, Baby. How was your day?"

"Good. Hank!"

"Hey."

Noah gave both of them a hug and then the 3 of them walked back to the apartment. Olivia fixed something for dinner and then they spent time together. Having Hank around seemed to change Olivia's mood drastically. She felt more relaxed and enjoyed just being in Hank's arms. Even though the visit didn't start out on the right foot, Hank hoped he was able to convince her to eventually give Peter a chance.

 **Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**


	70. Compromise

**A/N: To the Guest Reviewer "SVUChicagoFan", I will get to your request as soon as I rewatch the PD episodes. I just have not had a chance to do it. This chapter mentions parts of the episodes of SVU and PD from 3-7-18 and Fire from 3-8-18. I don't own any of the characters.**

 **Compromise**

Olivia didn't know why she was at Peter Stone's office, since she really didn't like the guy. She knocked on the door.

"It's open."

Olivia opened the door and Peter was changing his clothes. At the moment, he was shirtless. Olivia quickly turned around when she saw him.

"Oh, sorry."

"It's ok. There is a time for work and a time not for work. Come on in."

"I wanted to thank you for going easy on Carisi."

"He told the truth and that's all that matters."

Olivia turned to head out.

"I heard your son is a ball player."

"He wants to be."

"Let him know that I can get all the Mets' tickets he wants."

"You're good, Counsellor."

"So, can I take you out to dinner sometime, so we can get to know each other better?"

"Sorry but no. I'm seeing someone."

"He's a lucky guy."

"You know him, actually."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Hank Voight."

"I never would have guessed that you were with him."

"We've been together over a year now. I have to go. Noah and I have plane to catch."

"Tell Hank I said hello."

"I will."

Olivia left and shook her head as she walked out. She went to pick up Noah at school.

"Hi Mommy."

"Hey, Baby. How was your day?"

"Good. I can't wait to see Hank."

"Me neither."

Olivia drove to the airport and then they waited for the flight. The flight took off and hen a few hours later, they arrived in Chicago. They went to get their luggage and went outside. Hank was waiting for them.

"Hank!"

"Hey, Noah."

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Hank hugged Noah and then he kissed Olivia.

"I'm glad to see you."

"I'm always glad to see you."

Hank put their luggage in the back and Noah got into his seat. Olivia got in and then Hank got in as well. He drove home and when they arrived, Hank parked, got the suitcases and went inside.

"Hello."

"In here."

Hank put the suitcases down, took Olivia's hand and they all went into the kitchen.

"Olive."

"Hey, Olivia. It's good to see you."

"You too."

Olive hugged Olivia and then she hugged Noah.

"Where's Daniel?"

"He's in bed already. I hope you don't mind that we're here."

"Of course I don't mind and neither does Noah."

"I don't mind. I love Daniel."

"Are you two hungry?"

"Yes."

"Noah, you're always hungry."

"Well, I am."

Olive got them something to eat.

"Hank, do you want something?"

"Yeah, sure."

Olive also got Hank something to eat. Daniel came downstairs.

"Papa!"

"Hey, little man. Say hi to Olivia."

"Hi."

"Hi Sweetie."

Daniel went up to Olivia and gave her a kiss.

"Hi Noah."

"Hi Daniel."

Daniel gave Noah a hug.

"Why are you up?"

"Not sleepy."

"Yeah, sure you're not."

Daniel wanted Olivia to hold him, so she picked him up.

"You're getting to be such a big boy."

"Love you."

"I love you too. I think you need to go back to bed."

"Ok."

Daniel kissed Olivia again and then after he kissed Olive, Hank took him upstairs to tuck him in.

"Thanks for that."

"No problem. Noah, it's time for you to go to bed too."

"Ok Mommy."

Noah gave Olivia a hug and a kiss and then he went upstairs to go to the bathroom, brush his teeth and get ready for bed. Hank tucked him in and went back downstairs. Olivia was in the living room and Olive was cleaning up in the kitchen. Hank sat down next to Olivia, put his arms around her and kissed her.

"Long day?"

"Yeah. Peter Stone said to say hello to you."

"Tell him I said hi back."

"I will. I think he tried asking me out."

"What makes you think that?"

"He asked if he could take me out to dinner sometime, so he could get to know me better. I said no because I was involved with someone. I didn't want to say yes and give him the wrong idea and have you mad at me because I agreed to it."

"If you go, it's no big deal. I trust you."

"Maybe I'll have to reconsider."

"Is something else on your mind, Benson?"

"We need to talk about us."

"Here we go. Go ahead."

"We've been together for over a year and to be honest, I don't like this back and forth thing. It's getting to be too much."

"So, what are you saying? Do you want to break up?"

"Do you?"

"Hell no! I seem to do most of the traveling, so I'm not really sure what you're bitching about."

"Either we need to be in the same city, preferably New York or we need to end things."

"Oh, so now I don't get a say in this? Either I move to New York or we break up. Why the hell can't you move to Chicago?"

"I have my job and Noah has school and his friends."

"I have my job here. As usual, you always have to have your way. I was looking forward to spending time with you this weekend but now I don't even want to be in the same room with you. I'm leaving and when I get back, you better be gone."

Hank got up, grabbed his jacket and left. Olivia broke down and then Olive came out of the kitchen.

"Olivia, what's wrong?"

"I think Hank and I just broke up."

"Did you want to?"

"I don't know. I told him that either he moves to New York or we break up. The traveling is starting to get to me and I know he comes to New York more than I come here but I just want us in the same city."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes! That's the problem. I need to talk to him."

"Take my rental."

"Thanks."

Olive handed Olivia her keys and then she left. Hank had gone to Molly's. The squad was still there and the only table open was the one he and Olivia had sat at the first time they went there together. Al was there with Meredith and they were sitting with Trudy and Mouch. Hank sat down after trying to avoid everyone that was there.

"Something's up with Hank."

"I thought Olivia and Noah were coming in this weekend."

"I thought so too."

Al and Trudy both got up and walked over to Hank.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"You ok?"

"Nope."

"Hey, Herrmann, bring him a Manhattan."

"Sure."

Chris made a Manhattan for Hank and brought it over.

"Thanks, Herrmann."

"No problem, Sarge."

Al and Trudy sat down.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"But you will anyway, right?"

"We broke up."

"What! Why?"

"Because she's tired of traveling. I either have to move there or we have to break up. Apparently I don't have a say in the matter. Her job and Noah having school and his friends are more important than my job. I left and told her to be gone by the time I got home."

Olivia came in and went over to where Hank was.

"We need to talk."

"Tell Lieutenant Benson that I'm not talking to her."

"Fine. Then tell Sergeant Voight that I'm not talking to him either."

"You two need to get over yourselves. You're both acting like children. Your relationship seemed to be working out fine the way it was. Why the hell does Hank have to drop everything in his life to move to New York anyway?"

"I have my job and Noah has school and his friends."

"Yeah, so? Hank has his job here and he is damn good at what he does. I don't know if he told you this or not but I could have been killed in an explosion that was witnessed on television. The Intelligence Unit worked on the case from right after the explosion happened and they never gave up until they got the guy. Hank never gave up and with the help of some of the people from 51, they were able to get their guy. That is how important he is to this city. These two squads protected this city and this city needs him."

"I don't doubt that but I do too and so does Noah."

Olivia had tears running down her cheeks.

"I love you, Hank. I really do but we need to figure this out."

"Olivia, I know we do. I love you and Noah too. You know that. I know it's hard traveling back and forth but we knew we were going to have to do that when we got together over a year ago. I was kind of hoping you'd want to leave New York after everything that happened with Noah. If you left New York, I'd let you take over Intelligence."

"No you wouldn't."

"Sure I would."

Al gave Hank a look.

"What, Al?"

"Think about what you're saying."

"I have. Believe me."

Hank got up, pulled something out of his pocket and got down on one knee.

"Hank, what are you doing?"

"Olivia Benson, I know we have a lot we need to work out concerning where we will be living but I love you more than anything. Nothing would make me happier than to be able to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

Hank put the ring on Olivia's finger, got up and kissed her as everyone clapped and cheered.

"Congratulations, you two!"

"Thanks."

Everyone came over and congratulated them. Chris, Otis and Gabby got everyone another round of drinks. They toasted Hank and Olivia before they left. Hank drove his SUV and Olivia drove Olive's rental. They headed back to the house. They got out of the vehicles, Hank took her hand and they went inside. Olive was still up and had the TV on. Hank locked the door.

"Are you two ok?"

"We're fine and we're engaged."

"What! That's awesome!"

Olive got up and hugged both Hank and Olivia. Olivia handed Olive her keys and then she and Hank headed upstairs.

"Hank."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Hank shut and locked the door and then they started kissing. They undressed each other, got on the bed and made love. Afterwards Hank had his arms wrapped around her and she had her head on his chest.

"I cannot believe you proposed to me but I can't believe you did it in front of everyone at Molly's."

"I can't believe I did that either but it saves on having to tell them all later."

"Would you really give up your Unit to have me run it?"

"Yes."

"I'll think about it. I need to discuss this with Noah too."

"I've talked to him."

"Wait, you talked to my son? How did I now know about this?"

"The boy can keep a secret. He went with me when I got the ring."

"He did?"

"Yep. You had a call, so he and I went out to look at rings. Ok, Erin might have helped too. Your son has good taste."

"Did he pick this out?"

"Basically. He said he thought you'd like this one because it was pretty but simple. Erin didn't think you'd like anything too flashy either."

"It's beautiful. How did you know my size? Oh wait, let me guess, Noah."

"Maybe."

"Does my squad know?"

"Yep. Noah said he would be ok with moving here."

"You're not going to make this easy for me, are you?"

"Nope."

"I said I'd think about it and I will but you need to think about it too."

"Ok."

"Promise?"

"You have my word."

Hank and Olivia kissed and made love again before they fell asleep in each other's arms. The next morning, everyone got up and Hank made breakfast. Noah and Daniel came down with Olive. Noah hugged Olivia.

"Morning, Mommy."

"Morning, Sweetie."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm more than ok. Hank asked me to marry him last night."

"That's awesome! Can we move here?"

"Hank!"

"What? I haven't seen him since I put him to bed last night."

"I do want to move here."

"Why didn't you tell me this?"

"I'm scared. What if someone tries to take me again?"

"Noah, come here."

Noah went over to Olivia and got on her lap.

"Baby, you don't have to worry about that. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

"I just want to be somewhere new."

"What if we moved into a bigger place like a condo, townhouse or house?"

"You're trying to influence his decision."

"I am not."

"Yes, you are."

"I'm not."

Hank's cell phone rang, so he answered it. He hung up after he was done talking.

"I have to go."

"I'll finish cooking breakfast."

Hank went up to take a quick shower and once he was ready, he ate quickly, kissed Olivia and Noah and left.

"Something tells me that we are never going to agree on where we're going to live."

"Mommy, just move here."

"I don't know, Sweetie."

The 4 of them finished eating and then Olivia went to take a shower, while Noah went to get dressed. Just as Olivia was getting out of the shower, she heard her phone ring. She ran out of the bathroom only wearing a towel to answer it. It was Jay.

"Hey, Jay."

"Hey. Olinsky wanted me to call you. Voight was shot."

"Oh my God! Is he ok?"

"He was hit in the left shoulder and is on his way to Med. I'll come get you."

"Ok. Thanks."

"No problem. I'll let you know when I'm there. Do you need someone to stay with Noah?"

"Well, Olive is here but she does need to take a shower yet. I still have to get ready myself but I shouldn't be that long."

"I have Upton with me, so she can stay until Olive is done and then I'll come back and get her."

"I appreciate that. Thank you."

"Sure. I'll be there soon,"

"Ok."

Olivia hung up and finished getting ready. Then she went downstairs.

"I just got a call from Jay Halstead. Hank was shot, so he is coming to pick me up. Hailey Upton will watch the boys while you get ready and he'll come back to get her."

"Ok. I'm going to go take my shower. Keep me posted."

"I will."

Just as Olive was headed upstairs, the doorbell rang. It was Hailey and Jay.

"Hey, Lieutenant."

"Hey. Noah is dressed and Daniel needs to get dressed. Olive just went up to take a shower."

"Ok."

"I have Voight's SUV and Hailey can drive the truck after Olive is done getting ready. You can drive Voight's SUV then."

"Ok. Noah, be good for Hailey, ok?"

"Ok."

"You too, Daniel."

"Ok, Gramma."

Olivia kissed the boys and then they left to head to Med. Hailey took Daniel upstairs to get him dressed. When they arrived at Med, they got out of Hank's SUV and went in.

"Will."

"Hey, Jay. Olivia."

"Hey. How's Hank?"

"He's fine. There was no significant damage done, so he does not require surgery. He's right in here."

Will took Olivia into the room where Hank was.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. I don't need surgery or anything."

"What am I going to do with you, Sergeant?"

Olivia started crying.

"Please don't cry."

"I love you so much and I don't want to lose you."

"You're not going to lose me."

"I could have."

"But you didn't."

"I'm going to stay here and take care of you."

"Like hell you are!"

"Why do you have to be so damn stubborn?"

"Because that's how I am. I can take care of myself. You need to get Noah back for school and you have your job."

"It's also my job to take care of you and as your fiancée, I intend to take that seriously."

"Are you going to be this feisty after we're married?"

"Probably. I wouldn't be me if I wasn't."

"Smart ass!"

Olivia sat on the bed next to Hank and then they kissed. Then Will came back in.

"You can go home."

"Good."

"You need to rest for a few days."

"I know and I'll be on desk duty too."

"Yes, you will. I'll make sure of that."

"How long are you planning to stay?"

"Who knows?"

"I think I'm in trouble."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Dear."

"I heard you just say you thought you were in trouble."

"Ok, I might have."

"Maybe I should reconsider saying yes to you."

"You wouldn't."

"Don't test me, Voight!"

They came in the Hank's discharge papers and then they left. Olivia drove to the house and dropped Hank off, while she went to get his prescriptions. Hank went to get settled on the sofa for the time being and Noah went over to him.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"I'm glad. Are you going to be my daddy?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes. I love you, Hank."

"I love you too, Noah."

Noah gently gave Hank a hug and then Daniel came over to him.

"Papa, owie?"

"Yep. Papa has a big owie."

"Sorry, Papa."

"Thank you."

"Where Gramma?"

"Did you just call Olivia 'Grandma'?"

"Yeah!"

"She went to get my medicine."

"Yuck!"

"I know. I don't like it either."

Daniel gave Hank a hug and then Olive came in with something to eat for Hank.

"Ok, guys. Time to eat."

"Ok."

Noah and Daniel went in to the kitchen.

"Call if you need anything."

"I will. Thanks."

Olive went to keep an eye on the boys and then Olivia came back.

"How are you doing?"

"You sure."

"Yeah."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Nope."

Olivia sat on the edge of the sofa and kissed Hank.

"Daniel called you 'Grandma'."

"I know he did. He called me that earlier."

"Your son wants me to be his daddy."

"I know he does. I do too. I know where we're going to settle down thing is a big issue for us but you're the only one I want to be with for the rest of my life."

"I feel the same way. We'll figure it all out eventually."

"I know we will."

Olivia kissed Hank and then once he finished eating, he took his medication. They both went upstairs and took a nap. After they woke up, Olivia called Fin to tell him that she would be in Chicago for a while longer to help Hank out. She called Lucy and asked if she could fly out to get Noah. She agreed and flew out later that afternoon after she had gotten more clothes for Olivia. Olivia had planned to stay as long as she thought Hank needed her but it did them both some good to spend that time alone, so they could talk about what they planned to do. By the time Olivia went back to New York, they still hadn't decided on anything but they were closer than ever and wanted nothing more than to be a family. One of them would be willing to compromise eventually.

 **Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**.


	71. Busy Night in Chicago

**A/N: This was a request from guest reviewer "SVUChicagoFan". I don't own any of the characters.**

 **Busy Night in Chicago**

Al had told Adam that they were meeting a CI. When they arrived at their meeting spot, they got out of Al's car.

"Why are we here, Al?"

"I told you. We're meeting a CI."

The CI got out of his SUV. As soon as Adam saw him, he knew he was in big trouble.

"Sarge."

"Save it."

"Please, just let me explain."

"I said save it, Ruzek. You have two choices. You can either sell me out to Woods or you can help me bring him down."

"I'm with you, Sarge. I've always been with you. You know that. I don't want my sister to end up going to jail though."

"I don't care about that. I care about the loyalty of everyone in this Unit. I can always transfer you out of here."

"Sarge, I want to help bring Woods down. I really do."

Hank's phone rang. He looked at it and noticed it was Olivia, so he answered it.

"I need to call you back."

"Noah has been kidnapped."

"What! What the hell happened?"

"Sheila took him shopping for a new coat. She turned around for a second and he was gone. Come to think of it, I haven't seen or heard from her since she called me."

"Do you need me to fly out there?"

"Someone said a little boy matching Noah's description boarded a flight for Chicago about an hour ago."

"Which airport?"

"O'Hare."

"Do you have a description of the person he's with?"

"I'll text it to you. We also have a child trafficker tied to a drug operation in Chicago that got away from us. We think he might be the one that has Noah."

"We have been trying to bust a drug operation, so maybe this will help us out."

"Rollins, Carisi and I are at the airport now waiting for our flight, which leaves soon. Fin is staying here in case something comes up."

"I'll get everyone to the airport and hopefully we'll be there by the time it lands."

"Thank you."

"Yep."

Hank hung up the phone and then Oliva sent him the picture.

"That was Olivia. She said Noah has been kidnapped. I am sending you the information on the person he was last seen with. We have to get the Unit up to O'Hare by the time the flight lands. Olivia, Rollins and Carisi are on their way here because they think this guy is a child trafficker tied to the drug op we're trying to shut down. He got away from them."

"Ok."

Hank got into his SUV and contacted the rest of the Unit and got some patrol officers to assist. On the way, Hank found out which runway the flight was coming in on and informed the airport personnel as to what was going on. The patrol vehicles were let onto the runway, while Intelligence went to the gate. The pilot was radioed and told what was going on. There would be squad cars escorting the plane to the gate and there would be Detectives boarding once they arrived. Once the flight arrived, the runway had squad cars waiting and then two of them escorted it to the gate. As soon as it stopped, one of the flight attendants opened the door, while a couple others told everyone to stay in their seats. Hank came on board, while Antonio and Atwater blocked both aisles. Hank walked through the plane until he found Noah.

"Hank!"

"Hey, Buddy!

Noah jumped out of his seat and gave Hank and big hug. Hank pulled the guy up by his jacket and put the cuffs on him. He got Noah's bag and Eddie, took Noah's hand and then they all got off the plane. Hank was going to stick around with Noah until Olivia arrived but everyone else except for Al and Adam left for the District. Noah told Hank that the guy told him some lady told him she would meet them in Chicago. Hank had Adam take Noah to get something to eat.

"Al, I'm almost positive it's Sheila Porter. I don't want him knowing about it."

"Ruzek and I will wait for her flight and take her back to the District."

"We don't know if she's coming in here or Midway."

"We can ask."

Hank and Al went to the information desk to find out if they could tell them if there was a Sheila Porter on an incoming flight. There was, so they found out what gate it was coming in at. Hank went to stay with Noah and Al and Adam went to wait for the flight. Once Sheila's flight arrived, Al and Adam took her into custody for kidnapping. They left for the District and Adam texted Hank to let him know they had her. He told them to put her in the Cage. Hank and Noah waited around the airport until Olivia's flight arrived. Olivia, Amanda and Sonny got off the plane and Noah saw Olivia right away.

"Mommy!"

"Oh, Noah, I missed you so much. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Olivia held Noah and then she kissed him before she kissed Hank.

"Thank you."

"I love him too. You know that."

"Yes, I know. What are you not telling me?"

"Not in front of Noah."

"Noah, go with Aunt Amanda and Uncle Sonny."

"Ok."

Noah walked ahead with Amanda and Sonny as Olivia took Hank's hand.

"Sheila is behind it."

"What! Where is she?"

"Olinsky and Ruzek took her back to the District and put her in the Cage. I figured it was best if Noah doesn't find out."

"Good idea. Thanks."

"Yep."

They got their luggage and then they headed to the District. By the time they got there, Hank found out that Jay had gone to try to find out what Camila Vega's connection to the drug operation was. Hank and Olivia both went down to the Cage, while Noah stayed upstairs in the lounge with Kim looking through his book and coloring.

"Oh good, Olivia, you're here. I think there's been a huge misunderstanding."

"Shut up!"

"What?"

"You heard me. Shut up! How dare you kidnap my son!"

"He's my grandson. He may be your son on paper but I'm his blood family."

"Blood doesn't always make a family. A family is someone who is always there for you. I've been with him almost his entire life and you didn't even know that boy existed until a few months ago. You had no right to take him without my permission."

"You don't have time for him."

Olivia started pacing back and forth and then she kicked the Cage. Hank could tell she was becoming very short on patience.

"You are going to be spending a lot of time in prison."

"I don't feel I did anything wrong and I'd like a lawyer. I am entitled to one. I also want to see my grandson."

"Oh, no! He is never to know about this. How stupid are you? You not only kidnapped my son but you bring him to Chicago, where my boyfriend happens to live and where he's a cop."

"Lieutenant, I think you need to go upstairs to my office and calm down."

"Don't tell me what to do, Sergeant! You do not want to mess with me right now! That is how pissed off I am."

"I get your pissed and if it was my kid, I'd be pissed too."

"Unlock it!"

"I can't do that."

"Like hell you can't! Give me the damn key then."

"Nope."

"Don't piss me off any more than I already am, Voight!"

Hank grabbed Olivia's arm and took her upstairs to his office.

"I told you not to tell me what to do."

"You're usually the one telling me this but you really need to calm down."

"That bitch took my son!"

"I know but he's safe and just in the other room. Take a deep breath."

Olivia took a deep breath and then she sat down. Hank sat next to her and she ended up breaking down in his arms.

"Hank, I am so sorry."

"It's ok. Everything will be ok."

Hank rubbed Olivia's back as she cried. Noah saw that they were back upstairs, so he went into Hank's office.

"Are you two arguing?"

"No, Sweetie, we're not."

"Was I bad?"

"No."

"Then why are you yelling and crying?"

"Because I was so afraid of losing you. Come here."

Noah got on Olivia's lap and then she put her arms around him. Then Kevin came in.

"Hey, Sarge."

"Yeah."

"Do you want to talk to that guy we brought in?"

"Yeah. I'll be right there."

"Ok."

Kevin left.

"Do you want to talk to this guy?"

"No. I think I am going to take Noah back to your house."

"Ok. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Hank kissed Olivia and Noah and went to the Interrogation Room after he left her the keys to his SUV. Olivia and Noah left and headed to Hank's. After talking to the suspect, they were even more sure that Camila was somehow involved with the drug operation.

"Upton, have you heard from Halstead?"

"No, not recently."

"Go see if you can find him or Camila Vega."

"Got it, Sarge."

Hailey left and went to see if she could find Jay or Camila. They booked their suspect and then Hank brought Sheila up to the Interrogation Room and had called a lawyer for her. Anna Valdez was there as well.

"Anna, this is Sheila Porter. She is being charged with kidnapping a 5 year old boy from New York."

"The boys is my grandson and his mother neglects him.

"Sergeant, where is the boy now?"

"He's back safely with his mother, Lieutenant Olivia Benson of the NYPD. I know for a fact that she does not neglect that boy as he is her entire life."

"That's not true. Her job prevents her from being with him all the time as a good mother should."

"The guy we busted for child trafficking in New York and has a connection to a drug operation here positively identified Mrs. Porter as the person who paid him a large sum of money to bring Noah to Chicago from New York. She arrived on another flight and was taken into custody by Detective Olinsky and Officer Ruzek. I stayed with Noah until Lieutenant Benson arrived in Chicago. Noah does not know Mrs. Porter is involved and his mother wants to keep it that way."

"That's understandable. Do you mind if I speak with him?"

"I'm guessing not tonight. I'll talk to Lieutenant Benson and let you know in the morning."

"Ok. Hank, walk me out."

"Sure."

Hank walked Anna out.

"This is personal for you, correct?"

"Yes. Noah is practically my son."

"Why did she choose Chicago?"

"That we don't know. Olivia made a comment to her that she chose the same city where her boyfriend lives and is a cop. She didn't specifically name me though."

"It's probably better that way. If it's easier for you and Lieutenant Benson, I can come talk to him at your house."

"I'll talk to her and let you know in the morning."

"Ok."

Anna left and then they held Sheila for the night. Hailey arrived at the place where Camila worked. She got out of the car and went inside.

"Where's Camila?"

"She left and went home with her boyfriend, Ryan."

"Thanks."

Hailey went outside and texted Jay to find out where he was. He lied and said he was looking for Camila. Hailey told him that she was just at the place where Camila worked and they said she went home with her boyfriend, Ryan. She also told him that Voight was pissed.

"Who are you talking to, Baby?"

"No one. Don't worry about it. So, where were we?"

"We were about to have sex again. I always have the best sex with you."

Camila kissed him, got out of bed and went into the bathroom. When she came back, Jay could tell she had been using cocaine.

"Are you using?"

"Why? Do you want some?"

"No."

"Then stop talking and let's have sex."

"Do you just use?"

"No. I'm a distributor too. Who cares?"

Camila started kissing Jay but he pulled away.

"Ryan, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I have to go."

"You worked all day. Now it's playtime for us."

"I'm supposed to meet an Army buddy of mine for drinks. He's in from out of town."

Jay got out of bed and got dressed.

"Ryan, you're really pissing me off."

"Then you're going to be more pissed off when I do this."

Jay grabbed his cuffs and put them on Camila.

"What the hell? You're a cop?"

"Yes, I am. Get your clothes on."

"You're such an ass. Go to hell!"

Camila put her clothes on and then Jay recuffed her and took her to the District. When they arrived, he put her in holding for the night.

"Jay, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I told you I had this under control."

"I know you did but you're my partner and I worry about you."

"I appreciate it."

"Voight wants to see you."

"Why am I not surprised?"

Everyone except Jay and Al went home and Jay got an earful from Hank for what went down. Hank told him he would on desk duty until further notice and he was lucky he didn't take his badge. The 3 of them left and Al took Hank home. When Hank went in, both Olivia and Noah were sound asleep in his bed. Hank got ready for bed, got into bed with Olivia and Noah and fell asleep. Rollins and Carisi went to their hotel and got checked in. They went to their respective rooms and got settled. Amanda called Room Service for a snack and they had delivered it. She had just sat down to eat and heard a knock on the door, so she went to open it.

"Sonny."

"Hey. Can we talk?"

"Yeah, sure."

Sonny came in and they sat down across from each other on the beds.

"Can we talk about what happened in West Virginia?"

"Nothing happened."

"Yeah, it did. Why did you sleep with that guy? Amanda, I have had feelings for you for a while now. Actually, since before Jesse was born. I know you don't see me as any more than a friend and colleague but I needed you to know how I really felt about you."

"Why do you have feelings for me?"

"I know I shouldn't but there's just something about you that makes me want to spend more time with you. You're beautiful, you're a great mom and you're a real badass when it comes to being a cop. The only other badass female cop I know is Liv, who seems to have finally found her true love with Voight. Amanda, I'm in love with you and I am crazy about Jesse."

Sonny leaned closer to Amanda and they kissed this time. Amanda had tears running down her cheeks. Sonny moved over, so he was sitting on the bed next to Amanda and he put his arms around her.

"What's wrong?"

"That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. I've had sex, usually one night stands, with men but I have never actually been made love too."

"I want to make love to you more than anything. Let me be the first one to actually make love to you."

"As annoying as you can be at times and believe me, when you first started working for SVU, you were pretty damn annoying, you're a sweet guy. That mustache you had was even more annoying."

"But?"

"I don't want to ruin what we already have. I don't want to risk ruining our friendship."

"I figured as much."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah. I'm sorry I said anything at all."

Sonny got up and went back to his room.

"Damn you, Rollins! You are such a dumbass sometimes. You'll never find another guy as sweet as Carisi and you know it. He loves you. He said so himself. Screw it!"

Amanda took her key card and went to Sonny's room. She knocked on the door and when he opened it, she grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him passionately. He shut the door and they headed over to the bed.

"Make love to me, Sonny."

"You sure?"

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't. If Liv ever finds out, we're both going to be in trouble."

"Rollins, stop talking. Now!"

Amanda and Sonny undressed each other, got on the bed and made love before falling asleep in each other's arms. The next morning, Hank asked Olivia if Anna could talk to Noah and she agreed, so he called Anna and she came over to talk to him. Olivia had called to tell Noah's school that he would be out for the rest of the week. They planned to stay in Chicago with Hank for a few more days. He took some time off to be with them. The 3 people Intelligence had arrested were all set to go to trial. Camila would be on trial in Chicago but Sheila and the child trafficker were both being extradited back to New York where their crimes took place. Olivia had arranged for both of them to return with Rollins and Carisi. When Amanda and Sonny returned to New York, they continued what they had started in Chicago.

 **As always, reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**


	72. You Deserve Better

**A/N: This chapter relates to the Hank and Al scenes from the 3-14-18 and 3-21-18 episodes of PD. I don't own any of the characters.**

 **You Deserve Better**

Normally Hank was looking forward to seeing Olivia but this time was going to be a lot harder. He loved her and Noah more than he ever thought possible, which is why this was going to be hard. On any other occasion, he would have stayed at Olivia's apartment but not this time. He had gotten a hotel room and then he went over to her apartment. He knocked on the door and she opened it.

"This is a surprise. I wasn't expecting to see you this weekend."

"This isn't one of my usual visits. We need to talk."

"Sure. Come on in."

Hank walked in to her apartment as he had many times before and sat down on the sofa. He didn't want to do this but he had to. It was better for her and it would be better for Noah as well.

"Is Noah here?"

"No. He's sleeping over at Amanda's with Jesse."

"Good."

"Can I get you anything?"

"No thanks. I won't be here long. Olivia, I love you more than I ever thought possible but you deserve better than me."

"I don't understand."

"The shit is about to hit the fan. Denny Woods knows I killed Kevin Bingham for killing Justin but he just hasn't been able to prove it yet."

"I thought Commander Crowley couldn't find the body."

"Erin had something to do with that and Al admitted that he helped her. The place where they moved it ended up being a construction site and while they were excavating the site, they found the body and it was positively identified as Kevin Bingham's. Woods has been blackmailing Ruzek to try to get him to give him information about me and now he's making threats to Al. Al hired a lawyer and asked me for financial help to pay for the lawyer but I told him that my "rainy day" money was put in a trust fund for Daniel but I actually did one for Noah too."

"Hank, are you saying you could go back to prison?"

"That's what I'm saying. I told Al that I'm about ready to turn myself in. I can't put you and Noah through this. I just can't. I love you too much. I could lose everything including my job and my pension. I don't want to lose you too but I have no other choice. I don't want to make things any harder than they already are. You deserve a man that can give you everything and can be there for Noah."

"Hank, I don't want just anyone. I want you. Let me help you though this."

"I can't let you help me. I've never been good enough for you."

"Don't tell me that. I love you, Hank. You are the only man that has truly made me happy. You supported me through Noah being kidnapped, so please let me help you though this."

"I don't want you to lose everything you have worked so hard for."

"After Noah was kidnapped, I've been doing a lot of thinking about my life. I think I'm ready to leave New York. I want to be married to you and I want to be by your side. I can't lose you, Hank."

"You might have to. I could be going away for a long time. That's why I need to end things between us."

"Hank, you're not doing this. You don't get to decide what's best for me. I do."

"I'm better off without you in my life. I don't want to hurt anyone else I care about. Goodbye, Olivia."

"Hank, don't go! Please. I need you and Noah needs you too."

"You'll be fine. Just remember I love you."

Hank got up and walked out without kissing Olivia goodbye. He knew this was for the best but why did he feel so bad. He went downstairs and went out to the car. Olivia was left stunned and numb. What had just happened? She grabbed the blanket from the back of the sofa and covered herself with it as she cried. Hank drove away but stopped around the corner and broke down as well. Was this really what he wanted? Olivia grabbed her phone and texted Erin. She asked her if she could come over as soon as possible. Hank had also texted Erin and asked if she could come to his hotel because they had to talk. Once Erin had read both texts, she went to see Hank first because she was closer to where he was. She arrived at the hotel and went up to his room. She knocked on the door and he got up to answer it. Hank looked awful. She had seen him this way before after both Camille and Justin had passed. She immediately wrapped her arms around her father figure and held him after they sat down on the bed.

"What happened?"

"Kevin Bingham's body was found while the site was being excavated."

"I know."

"Olinsky?"

"Who else? I'll take the blame for it. Tell Woods killed him and had the body moved. Justin was more of a brother to me than Teddy ever was. I could have taken the gun out of your hand and shot Bingham myself."

"I can't let you do that, Erin. You have your whole life ahead of you. I'm turning myself in."

"Don't do it, Hank! You're finally getting your life back in track after Camille's death. You have an amazing woman who loves you and Noah is pretty great too."

"I broke up with Olivia."

"Why the hell would you do that?"

"She deserves better than me. Her life would be so much better without me in it and she needs someone that can take care of both her and Noah."

"Don't ever talk like that again. My life would not be what it is now if it hadn't been for you. You saved me, Hank. Like I told you that night when you showed up at my apartment, I'd be dead right now if it hadn't been for you. Olivia knows about the first time you were in prison, right?"

"Yeah."

"Did it change her opinion of you?"

"No."

"Then don't make the decision for her. She should make the decision to support you or turn her back on you. Do you really want to end things with her?"

"No but I'm going to lose everything anyway. I don't want her and Noah to be disappointed in me and then have to deal with me spending many years in prison."

"Hank, you are so damn stubborn. You know that? If she loves you'll she'll support you no matter what."

"I'm not so sure about that."

"Don't screw this up, Hank!"

"What choice do I have?"

"I know she loves you and if you love her and Noah at all, you'll fight Woods until you bring him down and he's the one spending time in prison."

"I love them but I can't do this anymore. I can't let other people take the fall for things that I do. I can't let Woods bring Olinsky down and risk having him lose everything. He barely has Meredith as it is. His life was turned completely upside down when Lexi died."

"Yeah, I know. He told me that after all the support you gave him after Lexi's death, he owes you. He even said he'd take the fall."

"I can't let him do that. He asked me for money to pay for his lawyer and I told him I put the money in a trust fund for Daniel. I did for Noah too. I screwed up and I have to pay for it."

"Do you really want Daniel to grow up without you?'"

"He and Olive are better off without me too. The less they know the better."

"Olive knows more than you think she does. She knows the truth and she said they don't want to lose you either."

"Did you tell her?"

"I didn't have to. She knew that you would have done anything to get back at the person that took Justin away from his family. Olivia, Noah, Olive, Daniel and I are your family and Platt and Olinsky care about you too. We are all in your corner no matter what."

"Why would Olivia be in my corner?"

"Give it up, Hank!"

There was a knock at the door.

"I got that."

Erin got up and went to answer the door.

"Hey, Liv."

"Hey. I thought I might find you here when I hadn't heard from you."

Olivia walked in and sat down next to Hank.

"Don't you ever run off on me like that again, Henry Voight! I'm glad you told me what happened with Bingham when we first started seeing each other and like I told you then, if someone killed my son, I'd probably want them dead too."

"You'd never kill anyone because they killed your kid."

"Don't be so sure of that. It's not like I have never killed anyone before. I told you I killed that retired Sergeant that had a gun pointed at Carisi's head. I thought I had killed William Lewis when he was holding me hostage and I wanted him dead more than I had ever wanted anyone dead. If I had ended his life, things would have been different for me. Sure I could have lost everything but at that point I didn't have anyone but my squad. You have me, Hank. I won't ever turn my back on you. I don't care what you did."

"You should care."

"I know I'm a cop and like things done the right way but you are so important to me and you're important to Noah too."

"I'm not even the type of person who should be around Noah."

"Hank, just stop it right now! I want to fight this battle with you. I want to be by your side while you're going through this. I love you so damn much and you know what, I can't imagine my life without you in it. Just let me be here for you like you were here for me after Sheila took Noah. You took time off of work and just held me. Please don't tell me that I deserve better. I know what I deserve and that's you. I meant what I said before. I am ready to give up my life here to be with you in Chicago for the rest of my life. I want to be your wife and I want you to be the father my son never had."

They both had tears running down their cheeks. Olivia grabbed Hank's face and kissed him. They wrapped their arms around each other as they both cried.

"I really don't deserve you."

"Stop it right now!"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed again and then Erin left, so they could be alone. She even put the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door on her way out. Olivia took her coat off and then she started unbuttoning Hank's shirt. They undressed each other and then they made love. Afterwards Olivia had fallen asleep in Hank's arms and he kissed the top of her head.

"Olivia, I love you so much and I need you more now than ever."

As Hank watched Olivia sleep, he really didn't know what he had planned to do concerning the Kevin Bingham thing but he did know that he wasn't going to fight this alone. Having the love of a woman like Olivia was enough to help him get through anything.

 **Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**


	73. Reconnecting

**A/N: This is another part to the last chapter titled 'Busy Night in Chicago'. There will be a third part as well. I don't own any of the characters.**

 **Reconnecting**

For the second morning in a row, Hank woke up with Olivia on one side of him and Noah on the other. He adored Noah but it seemed like Olivia didn't want to let him out of her sight since he had been kidnapped. He and Olivia hadn't been able to be together for the Holidays, since he had gone out to Arizona to spend it with Olive and Daniel. He had invited Olivia and Noah but then guys both managed to be off at the same time, so she and Amanda were the only ones available to work. Both kids ended up needing to be put in daycare as neither nanny had been available during that time and Olivia wasn't quite trusting Sheila enough to be with Noah for that long. Jesse hated daycare by herself but if Noah was there, she was ok. It had been a while since Hank had seen them and he really wanted to be able to spend some time alone with the woman he loved. Hank got out of bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower. Olivia had woken up and went into the bathroom too. She knew he was in the shower and she knew he hated when she flushed the toilet while he was there.

"Oh, for crying out loud, Benson!"

Olivia started laughing.

"Good morning to you too. You're cranky this morning."

"I am not."

Olivia peeked around the shower curtain with a smirk on her face.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Are you alone?"

"Yep. He's still sound asleep."

"Then yes, you can join me."

Olivia got undressed and joined Hank in the shower. She wrapped her arms around Hank.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"He'll sleep in the other room tonight. I promise."

"I hope so. I haven't had much time alone with you since you got here."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

"No, it's not Hank."

"It is. I know you want him close by."

"Part of it's me and a part of it's him. I need time alone with you. We really need to figure out what we're planning to do because I want us to be together all the time."

"I do too."

They started kissing and then they finished up in the shower. Hank opened the door to the bedroom and noticed that Noah was gone but heard the TV blaring downstairs.

"I think he left. The TV is blaring downstairs."

Hank locked the door and then he and Olivia got on the bed and started kissing. They removed each other's towels and made love. Afterwards Hank was holding Olivia and she had her head on his chest.

"It has been so long since we last did this."

"It sure has. You're right. We need to do something. I assume suggesting we get married is out of the question."

"How soon are you planning to do this?"

"Now."

"Now?"

"Yeah. Why not?"

"Because we need to really think about this."

"You're no fun."

"Sure I am."

They started kissing and then they made love again before they got up and got dressed and went downstairs.

"Morning, Sweetie."

"Morning, Mommy. Morning, Hank."

"Morning."

Hank went to make breakfast and then they all ate before they decided to head to the Planetarium. Meanwhile in New York, Amanda and Sonny were trying to keep their new relationship a secret but it wasn't so easy. Sonny had spent the night at Amanda's but he had left earlier to stop home to take a shower and change. Amanda arrived at the Precinct first.

"Mornin', Fin."

"Mornin'. Everything ok?'

"Yeah. Carisi and I transported Sheila and the other guy back here and we were met by the corrections officers at the airport and I wanted to spend the day with Jesse."

"Carisi never came in either."

"That's his choice I guess. Anything happen while we were gone?"

"Nah! Ken and Alejandro are having a date night tonight, so I get to watch Jaden. I haven't seen him in a while at least not since Christmas."

"That's great. I'm happy for you."

"I can't believe Sheila was the one that had Noah kidnapped."

"Liv was pissed."

"I bet she was. I'm guessin' Voight was too."

"For once, he was the level headed one. He had to drag her away from Sheila before she went after her. I don't doubt that she would have."

"I don't either. I'm glad Liv decided to take some time off too."

"Yeah. I think she needed some time to reconnect with Voight."

"I think so too. One of them is eventually goin' to have to relocate and we need to take into consideration that it could be Liv."

"Carisi and I talked about that. We wouldn't blame her for leaving though. When you love each other the way they do but you live in different cities, sacrifices have to be made."

"Yep. She truly seems happy. Even though she said she was happy, her eyes never lit up when she was with Tucker the way they do with Voight and she smiles all the time. He seems more at ease with Noah. I get that he had a kid of his own and he has a grandkid too but honestly, I couldn't see Tucker as a father figure."

"I still don't get what she saw in him in the first place."

"Me neither."

Carisi came in.

"Mornin'."

"Mornin'."

"Hey."

"So, what are you two talkin' about?"

"The last two relationships that Liv has been in."

"I say she marries Voight."

"You got no argument from me on that one."

"Why was she even with Tucker in the first place?"

"Why are you askin' me? I never liked the guy."

"I just asked as a general question. That's all. None of us liked him. So, Rollins, did you enjoy your time with Jesse?"

"Yeah, I did. Thanks for askin'."

"No problem."

Sonny winked at Amanda and she smiled at him.

"You two are up to somethin'."

"What makes you think that, Fin?"

"I'm still tryin' to figure that out. Whatever it is, you better hope Liv doesn't find out."

Fin smirked at both of them. Amanda took one of the files on her desk and whacked Fin with it.

"What the hell, Rollins!"

"Serves you right, you big baby!"

Amanda went to get coffee and a doughnut and Sonny followed her.

"This isn't going to be easy."

"Yeah, I know it's not."

"You wanna have lunch with me?"

"Are we actually planning to eat?"

"We'll see."

"Are you spendin' the night again?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Ok. Then I will."

Sonny winked at Amanda as she went back to her desk. He got coffee and a doughnut as well before going to his desk. Everyone got to work. A little while later, Erin came in.

"Hey, guys."

"Erin, hey."

"I just heard about Noah. I've been in Washington, DC for the last week. What the hell happened?"

"Sheila took him or had him taken. He doesn't know that she was behind it. We had a suspect from a child trafficking that got away from us and he was the one that Sheila paid to take him to Chicago of all places. Obviously Sheila had no idea that Liv has connections in Chicago. Fin was the only one that stayed here. We were at the airport when Liv called Voight to tell him that a kid matching Noah's description was seen boarding a plane for Chicago. Liv thought he could have been with our suspect. She sent him the guy's picture and he had his unit and patrol at the airport to meet the plane. Noah told Voight that the guy told him that some lady was supposed to meet them in Chicago. From that, Voight figured out that it was Sheila. He told Ruzek to take Noah to get somethin' to eat, while he told Olinsky what he thought. They found out that she was on an incoming flight to O'Hare. He took Noah to wait for us and Olinsky and Ruzek waited for Sheila and took her into custody. Liv was pissed when she found out."

"I can imagine."

"Sheila was put in the Cage and I guess Liv did most of the talkin'. I guess she wanted Voight to open it and he said no."

"If someone ends up in the Cage, Hank means business. If Liv wanted him to open it, then she must have been pissed."

"We saw him dragging her by the arm to his office, so obviously he had to hold her back from wanting to rip Sheila's head off."

"Usually it's the other way around. She's usually trying to stop him from wanting to rip someone's head off like she did when that Van Camp guy was in custody."

"I don't think I've seen Liv that pissed in a very long time. Although I think I'd do the same thing if it was Jesse."

"Is Liv back?"

"No. They're staying in Chicago until Sunday. She needed some time with Voight anyway."

"I think it had been a while. I flew out to Arizona for a few days, so I got to see him then. He was pretty bummed that he couldn't spend the holidays with Liv and Noah."

"She felt the same way. She and I were on call because these two were off. I'm thinkin' she's about ready to leave New York for Chicago. Of course nothin' may happen until Noah is out of school for the summer. I don't blame her for feelin' that way."

"It was only going to be a matter of time. I know they both hate the distance but this is the happiest he has been since before Camille passed away."

"We're they married a long time?"

"Over 20 years."

"I've known Liv for 18 years and this is the happiest I've seen her in that time. With all the other jerks she dated, she never discussed those relationships with us but she has no problems talkin' to us about her and Voight. I just wish they had gotten together a lot sooner."

"I was hoping they would have gotten together after the Yates trial. We noticed that."

"That's true. Liv was getting' pissed when Yates was sayin' Voight did all that crap to Nadia."

"He may be aggressive sometimes but there is no way in hell he would ever hurt a woman like that. I saw how loving and gentle he was with Camille. She died in his arms. I know because I was there. I've seen him with Liv too. He will do anything to make her happy."

"I don't doubt that."

"I need to go."

"Ok. Talk to you soon hopefully."

"Probably."

Erin left and then SVU got a call, so they left. Meanwhile in Chicago, Olivia decided she liked Hank's idea to get married, so they went to get a license and then they went to get the rings. They didn't care if anyone was there other than Noah but Hank called Olinsky and Platt and asked them to meet them at City Hall but didn't tell them why. Hank, Olivia and Noah were already there when Olinsky and Platt got there.

"What's going on, Hank?"

"We're getting married."

"Who is?"

"I am marrying this beautiful woman right now. Today."

"Well, it is about damn time, Hank Voight!"

"Erin is going to kill you. You know that, right?"

"I'll deal with her later."

"My squad probably won't be happy about this either but I don't care."

"Who's relocating?"

"She is. I'm going to take some time off to stay with them for a while. We're going to start looking for a new house and hopefully we can go look at some of them before they go back to New York."

"Are you transferring here or retiring?"

"I need to think about that. I want to be able to spend time with Noah but Hank did mention that they are trying to start up an SVU here and he has already asked if I'd run it. He said he knew the perfect person for the job. If I could bring Fin, Rollins and Carisi with me, I would."

"Erin would have loved that if she was still here. Burgess might be interested."

"If you decide to take it, Noah can probably hang out at the District with me after school."

"I can talk to Meredith too."

"Maybe once you get settled here, we can have a party and include your friends from New York. Fin, Rollins and Carisi are welcome here anytime."

"Thanks. I really appreciate that. I doubt Noah and I will be moving here until he's done with school."

"Mommy."

"What?"

"Was Grandma Sheila the reason why I was brought here?"

"Yes, Sweetie, she was."

"Is she in a lot of trouble?"

"Yes, she is. How did you figure that out?"

"I overheard them talking when we were at Hank's office. Is that why you were yelling at Hank? She wanted me to be with her?"

"She did. I don't think she liked that I was your mom. Yes, that's why I was yelling at Hank but I'm sorry for that"

"Olinsky, who would have said something?"

"Burgess stayed in there with him until you two came back upstairs and I had gone into the lounge to get coffee. I accidentally left the door open. I'm sorry."

"It's ok, Al. I know you didn't mean it. Noah, we're sorry we didn't say anything but we felt it would be easier if you didn't know right now."

"I'm not a baby."

"I know you're not. You have been through so much in the first 5 years of your life. When we get back New York, so maybe Monday, I will call Trevor and have him start the paperwork for Hank to officially become your daddy if that's what I want. "

"I want that."

"Do you feel the same way?"

"Uh huh."

"I'll probably wait until after he's done with school to have our last name changed. I'll probably still be known professionally as Olivia Benson but it will be Voight though."

"You don't have to change it, you know."

"I want to."

"Let's do this."

Hank kissed Olivia and took her hand. The 5 of them went wherever they were supposed to go and then Hank and Olivia got married. Once they were married, they went home for a while and Al and Trudy went back to the District. Hank told Al and Trudy that he wanted to take them and their spouses out for dinner. They said they would both check and get back to him. Meredith agreed and so did Mouch. Hank picked the place and then once everyone was off of their respective shifts, they met for dinner. When everyone arrived, they got out of their vehicles.

"Hank, Olivia, congratulations!"

"Thanks, Meredith."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks, Mouch. Don't tell anyone though."

"I won't."

"Well, you might. You talk too much."

"I'm surprised he trusts you."

Trudy gave Mouch a dirty look and he gave her one back. Noah couldn't help but laugh at them."

They all went in and got a table. They had their drink order taken and then they had their order taken.

"Alvin tells me that you may be moving to Chicago."

"Yes. I just haven't decided if I'm working yet or not."

"If you do, I'd be more than happy to keep an eye on Noah for you."

"Thank you. I appreciate that."

"It's really no problem at all."

"Just remember, we're all family now."

"I'm glad to hear that."

They got their salads and ate them before their food arrived. After they ate, they had dessert and then everyone went home. Olivia and Hank both tucked Noah into bed in the other bedroom and then they went into Hank's bedroom to make love. The next day, Hank took them around the city and they went to look at some houses they found online. They relaxed at home before they all left for New York on Sunday.

 **To be continued…**

 **Reviews and suggestions are always appreciated.**


	74. I'm Scared

**A/N: This is the third and hopefully final part to the chapters titled 'Busy Night in Chicago' and 'Reconnecting'. I don't own any of the characters.**

 **I'm Scared**

Monday morning Olivia reluctantly took Noah to school. He said he was doing ok but she told him that if he needed her or Hank at all throughout the day, to have the school call and they'd be there. Even though the school had given her trouble earlier in the year, they knew what had happened. When she took him to school and walked him in, she told them to let her know how he was doing. They said they would. When she arrived back at her apartment, Hank was back in bed, so she got undressed and joined him in the bed. They started kissing and then they made love. Afterwards Hank had his arms wrapped around Olivia and she had her head on his chest.

"I love you, Mrs. Voight."

"I love you too and I love the sound of that. How long do you think we can keep this a secret?"

"I doubt for very long."

"You don't regret this, do you?"

"Not at all. Do you?"

"No way! I'm glad we're married."

"Do you regret not having a proper engagement or an engagement at all for that matter?"

"Honestly, no. Just being with you is all I have really wanted anyway."

"I wish we had gotten together sooner."

"Yeah, me too. The first few months being in separate cities will be hard but there's not much we can do about that."

"Oh, I know that. It's easier to wait until he's out of school. I'll try to be here as often as I can."

"Ok."

"Do you think someone could stay with Noah, so we can go on a honeymoon?"

"I was thinking we needed to do that. I'll have to see what I can work out and let you know."

"Ok. Did you like any of the houses or should we keep looking?"

"I liked the last one we saw the best."

"The one that was recently redone?"

"Yeah."

"I'll call the Realtor and make an offer."

"Ok. I need to call Trevor anyway."

Olivia got out her phone and called Trevor, while Hank got his phone and called the Realtor to make an offer on the house. Then they both hung up their phones.

"Where were we?"

"Right about here."

They kissed and made love again before they went to take a shower. While they were in the shower, Trevor called back and asked if he could meet her in her office. Once Hank and Olivia got out of the shower and went to get dressed, Olivia checked her phone and called Trevor back to tell him it was fine. Once they were ready, they left for the Precinct. When they arrived, they got out of her SUV and walked in holding hands. Fin, Amanda and Sonny were out, so they didn't have to deal with them just yet. Olivia went to get them some coffee and made a copy of their Marriage Certificate. They went into her office and she looked through the paperwork on her desk while they waited.

"This paperwork drives me nuts."

"I know the feeling. It has probably piled up on my desk too."

A few minutes later, Trevor arrived. He knocked on the door before he came in.

"Come on in, Trevor."

"Thanks. Sorry, I'm late."

"No problem."

"I heard about Noah. Is everything ok?"

"He seems to be doing ok. I kept him out of school for the rest of last week, so today is the first day he went back to school. Trevor, this is Hank Voight. Hank, this is Trevor Langan."

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

"I made you a copy of this, since you will need that."

"Ok. Thank you and congratulations."

"Thank you and no one here knows yet."

"Lawyer/Client confidentiality. Sheila Porter actually had Noah kidnapped?"

"Yep."

"How'd you find that out?"

"Once I had Noah, he told me that the guy that had him told him that some woman said she'd meet them in Chicago. I put two and two together and figured it had to be her. We checked to see if she was on any incoming flights from New York and she was, so two of my guys went to wait for her, while I stayed with Noah to wait for Olivia. I didn't think he needed to know."

"He knows now though. He heard some of Hank's people talking and then he asked us if that was the reason he was in Chicago. We told him we didn't think he needed to know but we were sorry for not telling him. He said he wasn't a baby."

"He's a smart kid, Olivia."

"Yes, I know he is. I'm just afraid that if she gets out, she's going to try to take him again. She could keep trying even if she's locked up. I'm almost thinking about having Patrol keep an eye on the school while he's there. The school knows who can and can't pick him up from school especially now. They know that if Sheila comes anywhere near the school, they are to call me immediately and they are not to let her near Noah. I'm starting to sound a little paranoid."

"You're right for feeling that way though. She's the one that betrayed your trust. Does Noah know he's not supposed to go with her if she were to show up?"

"Yeah. We told him to wait in his classroom until someone picks him up. I'm off all week and Hank is here all week as well. If it's not one of us that picks him up, it's usually Lucy. Anyone in my squad can pick him up or Erin Lindsay, who is like a daughter to Hank, is on the list of approved people as well. Barba is on the list and I've even gotten into a bind a few times with my schedule and Lucy's schedule, so I had Ed pick him up."

"I assume you filed a Restraining Order?"

"I did. I called Barba and he was going to take care of it. I will have to have another one done once we move to Chicago after he's done with school for the year."

"Good. I'll start the paperwork and get back to you."

"Great. Thanks."

"Sure. Hank, again, it was nice meeting you."

"You too."

Trevor left and headed to his office.

"Did you let Ed know what happened?"

"No."

Then Ed was standing in her doorway.

"Hey, you two."

"Hey."

"I heard about Noah. Is he ok?"

"Yeah. At least he seems to be. I kept him out of school for the rest of last week and took him this morning. I'm starting to feel a little paranoid but it's my job to protect him."

Olivia and Hank told Ed what happened.

"If there's anything I can do, let me know. I still care about Noah."

"I know you do. I'm worried that Sheila is going to still try to get him. I have taken the necessary steps with the school to keep him safe. They know and he knows that he cannot go with Sheila. He has to stay in his classroom until someone picks him up. I put you on the list just in case."

"That's fine."

"Once Noah is done with school this year, we're moving to Chicago."

"I was wondering when that was coming."

"You may not like this but Hank and I got married on Friday afternoon."

"Why wouldn't I be happy about it? It was obvious that he was the one you loved and not me. I accepted that you two were together after we broke up and Hank and I get along fine. I'm glad you two are happy. Congratulations!"

"Thanks."

"Are you transferring to Chicago then?"

"I haven't decided. Hank said that they are trying to start an SVU there and asked if I would head it. I'm thinking about it. I would love to be able to take Fin, Rollins and Carisi with me but I doubt that would happen."

Olivia's phone rang, so she answered it. After she was done talking, she hung up.

"We need to go. Noah is not doing too well right now."

"I'll go. You stay here."

"Ok. Thanks."

Hank put his jacket on, kissed Olivia and left. He drove to Noah's school and went in. He went into the office.

"May I help you, Sir?"

"I'm Hank Voight and I'm here to pick up Noah Benson."

Hank showed them his ID to prove who he was and then they checked the list before they went to get Noah. As soon as Noah saw Hank, he ran up to him and hugged him.

"I thought I was ready. Hank, I'm scared."

"I'm here now. It's ok. You ready?"

"Yeah."

"Is Lieutenant Benson going to let us know about the rest of the week?"

"I'm sure she will."

Hank helped Noah with his coat and then they went back to the Precinct. Ed was still there when they got there. Noah went to give Olivia a hug.

"Mommy, I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Look who's here."

"Hi Ed."

"Hey, kiddo."

"They asked if you were going to let them know about the rest of the week. I said I was sure you would."

"Yeah, I will."

"Did you talk to Trevor yet, Mommy?"

"Yes, I did. He is going to start the paperwork."

"Good. I thought I was ready to go back. I guess I wasn't."

"I understand. I'll stay home as long as you need me to, ok?"

"Ok. Can Hank stay too?"

"That's up to him. He has his job too, you know."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Hank, you don't have to be using all your time now."

"I have so much time coming that it's not even funny."

"I know but I thought we were planning to go on a honeymoon."

"We are. I still have time. Trust me on that."

"I trust you."

"Even if I didn't, I'd still take off."

Then Fin, Rollins and Carisi came back.

"You're here."

"I'm here but only because I needed to meet Trevor Langan and he wanted to meet me here. Noah tried going back to school but he wasn't ready. What have you found out about the case?"

"Not much."

"Unfortunately, that does happen sometimes."

"Yep. How's retirement treating you, Tucker?"

"Not too bad."

Noah was on Olivia's lap and she was rubbing his back with her left hand. Fin, Amanda and Sonny pretended they didn't see the wedding band on her finger but they all looked at each other.

"The 3 of you are on the list of approved people to pick him up at school. I took care of that this morning."

"Ok. Is Barba on the list?"

"He is. Ed is too and so is Erin. Ed has had to pick him up on occasion when I have had a conflict with my schedule and Lucy's schedule."

Noah got off of Olivia's lap and went to the bathroom.

"I'm scared that she's going to try to take him again. I'm thinking about having Patrol keep an eye on the school while he's there. The school knows that if she shows up to call me immediately and he has to stay in his classroom until someone picks him up."

Then Barba came in.

"Hey, Rafa."

"Hey, Liv. How's Noah?"

"He's ok. He tried going back to school but he wasn't ready. That bitch better be spending some time in prison."

"That's why I'm here. She was released on bond but she's a flight risk."

"What the hell? Fin or Carisi, go make sure he's still in the bathroom."

"I got, Liv."

"Thanks."

Carisi went to check on Noah.

"I should not have to be fearing for my son's life."

"Liv, the Restraining Order is in effect, so if she comes anywhere near him, she's back behind bars."

"I know she's not going to stop until she takes him away from me. It won't stop her."

"It covers wherever he's at in the city."

"If she comes near him, I'll end her."

"Then you'll lose your pension."

"I wish he wasn't in school because then I would leave New York so fast."

"Where would you go, Liv?"

"Chicago. Where do you think, Rafa? Once he's done with school, we're moving anyway."

Carisi came back with Noah and then Olivia, Hank, Noah and Ed all left.

"I wonder why she didn't tell us they got married."

"She's got enough on her mind right now."

"Wait, Liv's married? Since when?"

"I don't know but she's wearing a band on her left hand that wasn't there when she went to Chicago a few days ago."

"I'm pretty sure I saw one on Voight's hand too."

"Well, she could have done a lot worse and he just left too."

"I would hope she wouldn't have married Tucker."

"I wasn't a fan of Voight's when I first met him but Liv seems so much happier with him than she ever did with Tucker."

"That's for sure. I know she still sees him because he has picked up Noah from school when she has had a conflict with her schedule and Lucy's schedule. He and Voight seem to get along pretty well though."

"Which is kind of scary."

"Yeah, it is."

"I have noticed a change in Voight since they have been together."

"Everyone in Chicago has too."

"I hated telling her that Sheila had been released on bond but what choice did I have? She needed to know. Now I think I pissed her off. Is she really planning to move to Chicago?"

"If she says she is, then she is, which means I get to be in charge of these two. I'm not a babysitter."

"Do you want me to smack you again, Fin?"

"Hell no! Maybe we should all move to Chicago."

"I wish."

"Yeah, me too."

"Anything is better that being stuck working for Dodds."

"Yeah, no kidding."

"I need to get back. Call me if you need anything."

"Yeah, we will."

Barba left. A little while later, everyone decided to go to lunch. Amanda decided to go over to Olivia's and the guys stayed at the Precinct. When Amanda arrived at Olivia's, she got out of her car, went up and knocked on the door. Hank got up to answer it.

"Hey, Voight."

"Hey, Rollins. Come on in."

"Thanks."

Amanda walked in and then Olivia came out of Noah's room.

"Hey, Amanda."

"Hey. You ok?"

"Yeah. Did you leave Fin and Carisi at the Precinct?"

"Yeah."

There was another knock on the door, so Hank went to answer it. This time it was Erin.

"Hey there, old guy!"

"Hey, kid."

Erin came in and joined Olivia and Amanda on the sofa after she hugged Olivia.

"You ok, Liv?"

"I'm ok. He tried going back to school today but he wasn't ready. I wasn't happy when Barba told me that she was released on bond though. I am so afraid that she's going to take him again. After he gets out of school for the year, we're moving to Chicago."

"That's great. When are you two planning to make it official?"

"Yeah, about that. We already have."

"What do you mean you already have?"

Hank and Olivia both held their left hands up.

"We got married on Friday."

"What the hell? Hank, you're an ass! Everyone in Chicago was there."

"Only Olinsky and Platt were. We then went out to eat with them, their respective spouses and Noah later that day. No one else knows."

"That's a bunch of bull."

"It's true. I haven't even called Olive and told her yet."

"Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"Yeah because it's true. We decided at the last minute that we were planning to do this. Don't be mad."

"Why the hell shouldn't I be mad? I should have been included in this."

"Congratulations, Liv."

"Thank you, Rollins."

Amanda hugged them both and then Erin just sat there glaring at Hank. She smirked at Hank and then she gave him a big hug.

"I am happy for you."

"Thanks. That means a lot.

"Can the guys know?"

"Yeah."

"We actually suspected it because you were rubbing Noah's back with your left hand earlier. I also noticed Voight's left hand."

"We really did decide at the last minute. Hank suggested it and I wasn't sure but then I went along with it."

"I have something I need to tell you too."

"Are you and Carisi finally together?"

"Who told you?"

"Mandy, it was a little obvious. The guy has been in love with you since before Jesse was born."

"I didn't want to start something with him and not have it work out or have it cause problems for our jobs. I love him, Liv. I know that now."

"As long as you don't let it interfere with your jobs, I'm fine with it."

"Ok. Can we all move to Chicago with you?"

"If you want. I don't care."

"We'd rather move to Chicago with you than have to work for Dodds."

"I can't say that I blame you. Chief Dodds can be such an ass."

"Yeah, no kidding."

"If everyone leaves New York, what am I going to do?"

"Don't ask me."

"We're trying to go on a honeymoon. Would one of you be willing to take a certain little boy, while I'm gone?"

"I have some time off I need to take, so I could take him or stay here with him. When are you planning to do this?"

"The week of Valentine's Day. We're going to Aruba."

"Wow! Hank, that's pretty impressive for you."

"I wanted to take her somewhere special."

"By the way, you are on the list of approved people to pick Noah up from school. Sheila is out on bond, so I'm even more protective of him. There is a Restraining Order in effect, so if she comes anywhere near him, she will be arrested."

"I won't let anything happen to him. You have my word."

"You sound like someone else I know and love."

"I learned from the best."

"We're probably going to have a reception of some kind once she and Noah are settled in Chicago, so keep that in mind because we want you there."

"I wouldn't miss it."

"I need to get back. Actually, I need to grab a bite to eat before I head back."

"Ok. Thanks for coming by."

"No problem. Thanks for being so understanding of my situation."

"No problem."

Amanda left and went to grab something to eat before she headed back to the Precinct. Erin headed back as well. Hank and Olivia pretty much took it easy for the rest of the day. The rest of the week, Noah stayed out of school. He tried again the following week and took things one day at a time. Hank stayed for another week and once he returned to Chicago, he told everyone they were married. Sheila had gone to trial and ended up being sent to prison. Hank found out that their offer had been accepted on the house, so before they left for their honeymoon in Aruba, they had the closing on the house and the adoption was also finalized. By the middle of June, Olivia and Noah officially moved to Chicago and then once they got settled in, they had a reception at their house for all their family and friends.

 **Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**


	75. Basketball Game

**A/N: This idea just sort of popped into my head. I don't own any of the characters.**

 **Basketball Game**

Olivia invited Hank to a Knicks game and at first, he wasn't sure he wanted to go until she told him they were playing the Bulls. He flew into New York and went to the Precinct as soon as he got his luggage.

"Hey, Voight."

"Hey."

Olivia saw Hank, came out of her office and kissed him.

"I'm glad you came in for this."

"Yeah, I am too."

"Give me about 15 minutes to finish stuff up."

"Ok."

Olivia kissed Hank again and went back into her office.

"I can't wait for this game tonight."

"You didn't say anything to her, did you?"

"Hell no! I wanna see the look on her face when this happens."

"Are you really doin' this, Voight?"

"Yeah. She keeps hinting that she wants me to propose but I want to do something she is going to remember. No one knows except for the 3 of you, Erin, Lucy and Noah. I know Olivia is also taking Erin and Noah to the game."

"I really hope she says yes."

"I do too. I'm really nervous about this. All eyes will be on us when this happens. It's not like me to want to embarrass myself like that. It's bad enough that my squad will be watching the game tonight at Molly's but they have no clue what I'm doing."

Then Erin came in with Noah.

"Hank!"

"Hey!"

Noah ran up and gave Hank a hug.

"I can't wait for tonight."

"Me neither."

Then Erin hugged Hank.

"Are you ready for this?"

"I am so nervous about this."

"I kind of called Olive."

"Thanks."

"I'm sorry. I was really worried about this and she called me last night. She's going to try to watch even if she has to go to a sports bar. For your sake, I hope Liv says yes."

"Yeah, I hope so too. You didn't open your big mouth to anyone else, did you?"

"No."

"The squad is watching the game at Molly's and Trudy said Mouch is off tonight, so that probably means the group from 51 will be there. If Olivia says no, I won't be able to show my face in Chicago again. Why did I decide to do this?"

"Hank, just calm down."

"Hank, you can do this. Mommy loves you so much."

"She may not after tonight."

Olivia finished up what she was doing and came out of her office.

"Hi Mommy."

"Hey, you!"

Olivia gave Noah and hug.

"We'll see you guys later."

"You sure will."

Olivia, Hank, Erin and Noah left and went to Olivia's apartment.

"I really hope all of Liv's exes are watching this game tonight. None of them were man enough to do this."

"That is for sure."

A few hours later, Olivia, Hank, Erin, Noah, Fin, Amanda and Sonny went to Madison Square Garden. Sonny's niece, Mia watched Jesse for Amanda. Once they arrived at the Garden, they found their seats. Hank went to get food but he also had to meet with the person he had arranged this with, so he could find out when they were going to show his message on the jumbotron, which they planned to do just before Halftime. Hank got the food and then went back to their seats.

"Took you long enough. Noah's hungry."

"There are lines. I can't help that."

Olivia kissed Hank after he sat down next to her. Erin was sitting on the other side of Hank trying to keep him calm. Noah was on the other side of Olivia. Once the game started, Hank started becoming more nervous and he had really become nervous during the 2nd quarter. He kept looking over at Erin and she tried to ensure him that everything was going to be ok. The closer it got to the end of the first half, Hank took a deep breath and waited for the message to come up on the jumbotron. When it came up, Noah saw ' _ **Olivia, will you marry me?'**_ on the screen. He got Olivia's attention.

"Mommy, look at the jumbotron."

Olivia looked at the jumbotron and realized the camera was on her and the message on it was for her as well. She looked over at Hank, who was holding the open ring box in his hand. She now had tears running down her cheeks.

"Yes!"

Hank took the ring out of the box, put it on her finger and kissed her as the crowd started cheering.

"I love you but I am going to get you for this."

"I love you too."

Olivia hugged Hank and then Noah and Erin hugged them too. Fin, Amanda and Sonny all hugged them as well.

"Congratulations, Liv!"

"Thanks. I assume the 5 of you were in on this?"

"Yep."

Meanwhile in Chicago, no one could believe what they had just seen.

"Did he just propose in front all those people?"

"That's what it looked like."

"Good for him."

"Damn! I didn't think Voight had it in him."

"He's lucky she said yes."

"That was so sweet. It's great to see Voight so happy."

"Yeah, it is. He swore up and down that he would never fall in love or get married again."

"I told him that never was a long time. Olivia has been good for him."

"Yeah, that's for sure."

Everyone texted Hank to congratulate him. Throughout the rest of the game, Olivia and Hank were put on Kisscam and Amanda and Sonny were too, so Amanda kissed Sonny on the cheek. Fin saw that and shook his head. Olivia and Amanda both kissed Fin on his cheek. By the time the game ended, Noah was asleep. Hank carried him out and put him in his booster seat. Olivia drove Erin home and then she drove home. Hank carried Noah upstairs and put him in bed. He took his shoes off and changed his clothes before Olivia came in to kiss Noah on the head. They put the covers on him and left the room after Olivia turned his nightlight on. Olivia shut the door and then she kissed Hank. She took his hand and led him to the bedroom before she shut and locked the door. They sat down on the bed.

"I can't believe you did that."

"You're mad, aren't you?"

"No. I'm glad you finally proposed."

"I'm glad you said yes. If you hadn't, I may not have been able to show my face in Chicago again."

"Stop!"

"My entire squad and the group from 51 were all supposed to be watching the game at Molly's tonight. You have no idea how nervous I was."

"I can imagine. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

They started kissing, undressed each other and made love before falling asleep in each other's arms. The next morning, Olivia got up and got ready for work. Hank got up and made sure Noah was up. Noah got dressed, while Hank made breakfast. After both Olivia and Noah ate breakfast and kissed Hank, she dropped him off at school before she headed to the Precinct. Everyone was there when she got there.

"Good morning."

"Mornin', Liv. I'm surprised to see you."

"It was a little hard to leave this morning but we will have the rest of our lives to spend together. I may take tomorrow off, so we can spend some time together before he goes home. It would be nice to be able spend some time alone without Noah. Of course we're going to Arizona when Noah is off for Spring Break next week."

"That we knew. Has anyone texted you?"

"Yeah. Cragen and Munch both did last night and I heard from Langan this morning."

"But not Tucker or Cassidy?"

"No."

"Neither of them would have been man enough to do what Voight did."

"Well, yeah. That's true. That case we had that involved Cassidy, he told me that I'm still the love of his life and always have been. It's not that I wasn't in love with him at one point because I was but I told him that I was with someone and very happy. Hank is the love of my life and has made me happier than anyone ever has."

"Were you embarrassed by what he did?"

"It was a little embarrassing but I'm glad he did it. I have never been more ready to be married to someone. I just wish I had admitted my feelings for Hank a lot sooner than I did."

"Like maybe during the Yates thing?"

"Yeah, then."

"If Tucker had proposed, would you have said yes?"

"Honestly, I don't know. If I had admitted my feelings for Hank sooner, I wouldn't have been with Tucker. I didn't love Tucker the way I love Hank. I'm glad I got to see another side of him though."

Everyone got to work and then they had to go to a scene. Hank had picked Noah up at school and they had dinner ready for Olivia when she got home. Olivia took the following day off and Hank's flight was that evening, so once Noah was home from school, they both took him to the airport.

"We will see you in Phoenix in a few days."

"Definitely."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I love you, Hank."

"I love you too, kiddo."

"Can I start calling you Dad?"

"If you want to, I'm ok with it."

"Bye, Dad."

"Bye. Take care of your mom for me."

"I will."

Noah gave Hank and big hug and then Olivia wrapped her arms around Hank and kissed him. He took his suitcase and then he went in, while Olivia and Noah headed home. The 3 of them hoped the rest of the week went by quickly. It was getting to be harder for them to be apart for any length of time. Hank went to the gate to wait for his flight to Chicago. The remaining couple days seemed to drag on but as soon as Noah got out of school on Friday, Olivia and Noah headed to the airport, where they met Erin for the flight to Phoenix.

 **Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**


	76. Failure

**A/N: This mentions parts from the episodes of SVU and PD that aired on 4-18-18 but more PD than SVU as it is a continuation of the ending. I don't own any of the characters.**

 **Failure**

Hank felt like a failure. He felt like he had let Hannah down when she was killed and he felt like he had let Camille down as well. All he wanted was to be alone. Olivia had been trying to call him most of the day but he was ignoring her calls. She was starting to worry about him, so she asked Lucy if she could stay with Noah for a few days and she got on the next flight to Chicago. When she arrived, she got a rental car and drove to Hank's. When she arrived, the house was dark and she had no idea if he was even home. She looked in the garage and his car was there. Hank heard someone outside but didn't even care. Any other night he would have had his gun pulled and chased the person off his property but not tonight. Olivia unlocked the door with her key and went in. She saw glass all over.

"HANK, I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE. BABY, WHERE ARE YOU? ARE YOU OK?"

Olivia headed toward the kitchen not knowing what she was going to find. She found Hank sitting at the kitchen table with tears running down his face.

"Hank, what the hell happened? I thought something happened to you. Talk to me."

The man, who usually had a comeback for everything she said to him, wasn't even acknowledging her. His hand was wrapped in a towel.

"I'm a failure."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"Hank Voight, you are not a failure."

"Then why do the people I care about always leave me or end up dead? Would anyone care if I was gone?"

"Hank, you're scaring me but to answer your question, yes, I'd care. Very much. I almost lost you once because I couldn't decide what I wanted and I don't want to lose you again. I love you and Noah loves you. I know that Woods guy has been giving you a hard time about what happened to that guy that killed Justin but I told you this before, I support you 100% with that. If someone killed my son, I'd do the same thing."

"No, you wouldn't. You're a good cop. I'm the bad cop."

"I wanted to kill William Lewis and I was prepared to lose everything. If Sheila had done something to hurt him, I would have hurt her."

Olivia got some peroxide and a bandage and cleaned Hank's hand, while he told her everything about what had happened that day. She told him about the case that had her path cross with her friend Alex. She also cleaned up the glass, while Hank went up to the bedroom. He changed for bed and then once Olivia was done downstairs, she came up to the bedroom and changed for bed as well. She joined Hank in bed and then she wrapped her arms around him after they kissed each other goodnight. Hank pretty much cried himself to sleep but he felt better being in Olivia's arms. The next morning, Hank woke up and was feeling a lot better. Olivia was so beautiful when she slept. He tucked her hair behind her hear and kissed her cheek before he got out of bed. He went into the bathroom and then went down to make coffee. The doorbell rang, so he went to answer it. It was his entire squad and Trudy.

"Hey."

"Hey, Boss. You ok?"

"Yeah. I appreciate everyone's help with that case."

"What was the deal with that girl?"

"I've known her since she was 7. Camille was her teacher and she was troubled back then. Camille gave her my card and told her that if she ever needed anything to call me."

"So kind of like what you did with Erin."

"Exactly. I just feel like I let her down because I wasn't able to help her."

"We can't help everyone."

"Yeah, I know."

"You seem a lot calmer than you did when I left you last night. Olivia must be here."

"Yeah, she is."

"Maybe it's time the rest of them know about the other situation."

"You sure, Al?"

"Yeah."

Everyone went into the kitchen to get coffee and then they went into the living room. Hank, Al and Adam told everyone about what was going on with Woods. Olivia woke up and went into the bathroom before she went downstairs. She wasn't expecting to see everyone else.

"Morning, Lieutenant."

"Morning."

Olivia went to get coffee and then she joined everyone else. She sat on the arm of the chair Hank was sitting in.

"We're a team and we will get through this as a team. If it wasn't for you, Laura and I never would have gotten Diego back. I still owe you so much for that. I wanted to go after Pulpo. You know I did."

"Yeah, I know."

"I know we haven't always seen eye to eye, especially concerning Erin but Justin didn't deserve to die the way he did. If he was just helping the widow of an Army buddy of his, I would have done the same thing. You know I still care about Erin and she loved him like a brother."

"I never trusted that Denny Woods."

"All he knows how to do is blackmail people."

"He brings Sarge and Olinsky down, he brings the whole unit down. We're a family."

"Atwater is right about that."

"We sure are."

"You know you have our support as well."

"Lieutenant, how long have you known?"

"I've known all along. Erin called me when it happened and then she told me that she and Al moved the body. She told me recently that she is willing to take the blame for the whole thing."

"That's what I'm doin'. Hank has you, Noah, Olive, Daniel and Erin. What do I have? I've been miserable since my own child was murdered and Meredith barely speaks to me."

"We will just have to dig up dirt on Woods. That's all. Take a few days off and spend them with Olivia. We can handle things at the District."

"Thanks. I appreciate all the support."

"No problem."

Everyone left and headed to the District.

"You never expected them to support you, did you?"

"Nope. I never expected you to support me either."

"You know I love you."

"Yeah, I do. I love you too. You hungry?"

"Not right now."

"What do you have in mind, Lieutenant?"

"I think you know, Sergeant."

Olivia got up and pulled Hank up. She took his hand and they went back up to the bedroom to make love. They had breakfast in bed and then took a shower. The rest of the weekend was pretty much the same. They spent most of their time together in bed and just enjoyed being together. Hank loved how just having Olivia around could change his mood. He was lucky to have her in his life.

 **Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**


	77. Matchmaker

**A/N: I couldn't resist writing the beginning the way I did. He is getting on my last nerve. I don't own any of the characters.**

 **Matchmaker**

Hank and Al were both injured in a gang shootout that took the life of Intelligence nemesis, Denny Woods. They warned him to stay out of the way but Denny being Denny chose not to listen and it cost him his life. Both Hank and Al required surgery and would need assistance when they went home. Hank more so than Al. Hank was hit in the knee and Al in the shoulder. Trudy called Meredith and she was at the hospital while Al was in surgery. Trudy wasn't so lucky with Hank. She tried Erin first but she was out of town indefinitely on an assignment. She then tried Olive but she wasn't available either. Her only other option was Olivia. She knew that Hank and Olivia had an on again off again relationship and right now, they were off again and had been for a while. Erin and Olive were both in Chicago and them saying they weren't available was all part of their plot to get Hank and Olivia back together for good. Trudy dreaded making this call but she really had no other choice and she would not take no for an answer.

"Benson."

"Olivia, it's Trudy Platt."

"What's going on, Trudy?"

"Hank was shot and someone needs to stay with him once he gets released from the hospital."

"Absolutely not."

"Why?"

"He told me that until I could get my act together, he didn't even want to talk to me. That was 6 months ago and I have moved on. I recently started seeing someone. I can't drop everything here to fly out there for someone who doesn't even want to see me let alone speak to me. Why can't Erin fly out there?"

"She said she had an assignment that she'd be out of town for indefinitely."

"Yeah, conveniently. What about Olive?"

"She wasn't available either."

"That's also pretty convenient."

"I'm not taking no for an answer, Lieutenant."

"I outrank you, Sergeant."

"So, you'll be here when?"

"Damn it!"

Olivia hung up the phone and explained things to Noah and Lucy before making the arrangements for her flight even though they both knew what was going on. Erin had already texted Lucy and told her what had happened. After Trudy hung up, she smirked to herself. She was going to get them back together yet. She went back to the waiting room where everyone else was.

"Did you get someone to come stay with Voight?"

"I got Olivia to do it."

"How did you manage that? They weren't even speaking the last I heard."

"You have to have patience. This was all Erin and Olive's idea in the first place."

"We just think this is getting ridiculous."

"Well, she didn't quite buy the fact that neither of you were available to stay with him."

"Well for crying out loud, they have been on again and off again since they first met."

"She claims she has a new guy in her life."

"That's a bunch of crap! Lucy and I share an apartment, so I'd know if there was another guy. Noah keeps saying how much he misses Hank. No way!"

"Is her squad in on this too?'

"Oh, yeah! We all are. They just have to realize they're in love and can't live without each other. You should have told her it was critical."

"I wasn't going to do that. I already told her that I wasn't going to take no for an answer though. You all know how persuasive I can be."

"Oh, yeah."

By the time Hank got out of surgery, Erin and Olive spent some time with him and then they went to their hotel, so Daniel could swim. Several hours later, Olivia arrived in Chicago and really wasn't happy. She got a cab and went to Med. When she arrived, she paid the driver and went in. After she found out where Hank was, she went up to his room. Everyone was gone and had gone back to work. When she walked into Hank's room, she saw him lying there and he looked so helpless. Maybe he wouldn't be upset with her any longer. She stroked his hair and then she kissed his forehead. She pulled the chair up next to the bed, sat down and took Hank's hand in hers. She laced her fingers through his and waited for him to wake up. She dozed off for a while and then Hank woke up. He was still pretty out of it but he saw that someone was holding his hand. His eyes focused on the sleeping form next to his bed. He couldn't believe it. He still loved her but they were both stubborn and said some things they didn't mean. He gripped her hand tighter and then she woke up.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Don't try to talk. Just hear me out. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Listen, I know we both said some things we didn't mean the last time we spoke that we were both hurt by. We both knew the distance thing was going to be hard and it's not that we didn't try because we both did. We can't keep doing this. We're at each other's throats one minute and the next, we can't keep our hands off each other. Personally, I think we're a little too old for that.

Hank couldn't help but smirk. Neither of them could deny the sex was amazing.

"Hank, I'm confused about all this and I know this is been confusing for Noah as well. I figured after we got back together the last time, it would be for good."

"I know."

Olivia kept leaning closer to Hank until their lips met and they were kissing. Trudy had come back as had Erin and they had peeked into Hank's room. When they saw them kissing, they gave each other a high five. Olivia heard something in the hallway, so she got up and crept out of the room. She saw both Erin and Trudy.

"Liv, hey!"

"I should have known! Out of town indefinitely for an assignment, huh?"

"Well technically I am out of town. You mad?"

"No. I think I needed this. I've been trying to think about what I wanted to say to him and this helped because I had the entire flight to think about it. I assume my squad, my son and his nanny know about this?"

"That would be correct. Olive knows too and she's also here."

Then Olivia gave Trudy a look.

"Well, I had to do something. The man is miserable without you."

The 3 of them went into Hank's room and he was asleep again.

"Are you two going to try again?"

"I will if he will."

"I will too."

"Hank, you're not asleep."

"I am too."

"I guess helping him out when he goes home will be a start."

"I'll do what I can too either with him or with Noah. Lucy already knows that."

"That'll help. Thanks."

"Sure."

"I thought you were seeing someone."

"What?"

"Go back to sleep, Hank! I was just upset because of our last conversation. That's all. I don't want to be with anyone else. Ever. We just have a lot we need to work out but hopefully we can use our time together wisely to resolve things."

Olivia kissed Hank's cheek and then she stayed by his side until he was released from the hospital. She ended up staying with him for a couple weeks after he got out and they spent that time sorting through their differences. By the time she went back to New York, they had become closer than ever. The subject of marriage had even come up and for once, they seemed to be agreeing on a lot.

 **Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**


	78. Interested

**A/N: This is a continuation of the final scene in "They'll Have to Go Through Me". There will probably be another part to this. I don't own any of the characters.**

 **Interested**

Hank Voight was hardly ever at a loss for words. Olivia Benson had gotten to him in a big way when she threatened to arrest him in New York and by the way she had talked to VanCamp in the Cage. He respected her for it. Did he want to get to know her as more than a colleague? Was he even interested in her? It had been a while since he was interested in anyone. He had been married to Camille for over 20 years when she passed away and he still missed her. It had only been 4 years. Why did he even invite Olivia to Molly's?

"Hank, are you ok?"

"I'm sorry. What?"

"I asked you if you were ok. You seem a little preoccupied."

"Yeah, I am actually."

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"You wouldn't want to hear about it anyway."

"Tell me about you. Anyone special in your life?"

"There was until 4 years ago. She had ovarian cancer."

"I'm sorry to hear that. How long were you together?"

"We were married over 20 years."

"Any kids?"

"We have a 22-year old son, Justin. I recently found out that I am going to be a grandpa."

"That's great. Congratulations!"

"Thanks."

"You don't sound too happy."

"I am but I had always hoped to share this moment with Camille. Justin is in the Army. I've had a lot of problems with him since his mom died. He got drunk before he turned 21 and caused an accident. A kid ended up being paralyzed because of him. I tried to keep him out of prison but that didn't work."

Hank ended up telling Olivia about him going to prison and then she told him about William Lewis and about Noah.

"It hasn't been easy."

"I believe it. I'm glad that bastard is dead."

"I am too."

"Do you have anyone in your life?"

"No. The last relationship I was in ended just before Lewis escaped from prison. It wasn't going anywhere anyway. He and I didn't want the same things. The one thing I have wanted more than anything else was to be a mother. I just never found the right man to do that with. At this point, I'm too old to have one now. I love Noah though."

"I always wanted more kids but it never happened obviously. I get lonely sometimes."

"I know that feeling."

"Do you want to grab a bite to eat?"

"Sure. I'm hungry."

"Do you like pizza?"

"What kind of question is that?"

Hank got up and put his jacket on before he helped Olivia with hers. He took her bag and then they headed out to his SUV. He decided to go the Home Run Inn in Lakeview, so he could show Olivia some of the city.

"It really is beautiful here."

"Is it ok if I show you one of my favorite places? It's not that far from where we're going."

"Go ahead."

Hank drove and ended up at Wrigley Field.

"Oh, wow! I've seen it on TV when they play the Mets. I wouldn't mind seeing a game in person here sometime."

"Maybe that can be arranged. There is nothing better than sitting in the stands watching a game."

"Do you go often?"

"Several times a year. I used to take Justin but now I take either Olinsky or Erin."

Hank drove around the ballpark and then they headed to the restaurant. They went in, got a table and looked at the menu. They agreed on what kind of pizza to get and they also decided to order the cheesy garlic bread. The server came back with their drinks.

"I wish New York had a place like this."

"This is one of my favorite places for pizza."

"I thought Chicago was known for deep dish."

"It is. Giordano's has the best deep dish in my opinion."

"Thanks for doing this. I liked seeing some of the sights in Chicago."

"No problem at all. I enjoy your company."

"I enjoy yours too."

Once the cheesy garlic bread was done, the server brought it out to them. Olivia took a piece and bit into it.

"This is delicious."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Do you ever think about dating again after losing your wife?"

"Yeah, sometimes."

"She must have been pretty special."

"She was. I miss her a lot."

"Would she have wanted you to date again?"

"She told me once that she didn't want me to spend the rest of my life alone. That wasn't too long before she died. I'm not big on small talk sometimes."

"We seem to be able to talk about anything. This is going to sound weird but I'd like us to spend more time together. I know we live in different cities that are 800 miles apart but I haven't enjoyed being in a man's company this much in a long time."

"Let me get this straight, you're asking me out?"

"Kind of. I told you it was weird."

"Then I guess this means I don't have to ask you out on a date."

"Were you going to?"

"Yeah, I did think about it."

"It's nice to know that we're on the same page with this."

"Yeah, it is."

Their pizza arrived and then they ate.

"This is good."

They ate more pizza and what they didn't eat, they took to go. Olivia told Hank he could take it but he told her to take it to Rollins and Amaro. Olivia agreed if he would take some of it. He agreed and they ended up splitting it. Hank paid the bill and then they got up. They put their jackets on and started to head out. Olivia grabbed for Hank's hand and they walked out holding hands. Hank opened the door of his SUV and then she kissed him gently on the lips.

"What was that for?"

"Because I wanted to. Is that ok with you?"

"Uh huh."

Olivia grabbed Hank by the jacket and kissed him again.

"I better get you to the hotel."

"I guess you're right. If we keep kissing like this, we may end up doing something we could regret later."

"That's pretty much the reason."

"You don't want me, do you?"

"I never said that. I do want you. That's the problem. I just don't want this to end up being a one night stand."

"I don't either."

"Technically we did just meet. Maybe we could get to know each other better and see where this goes. We both need to try to make an effort to make this work."

"Deal."

Hank kissed her again and then they got into the SUV. Hank drove Olivia to her hotel. When he arrived, he parked in front of it. They both got out and Hank handed Olivia her bag.

"Keep in touch?"

"I hope so. We can Skype like you said before."

"I'm glad I came out here."

"I'm glad you did too."

"Take care of yourself, Hank."

"You too, Olivia."

They started kissing again. Neither of them wanted to break the kiss but they both knew what would happen if they didn't. They pulled apart and she smiled at him before she went inside. Hank got into his SUV and smiled to himself. He was definitely interested in Olivia Benson and he couldn't wait to see where it went from there.

 **Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**


	79. Gone but Not Forgotten

**A/N: If you saw the Season Finale of PD, you will know what this is about. There will definitely be a part 2 to this. I don't own any of the characters.**

 **Gone but Not Forgotten**

With Denny Woods now in custody, Hank would have thought he'd be happy. Normally he and Al would go out drinking to celebrate but Al was gone. His best friend and partner in crime was dead. Stabbed to death in prison. Hank felt like it was his fault since Al took the blame for something he did. Hank sat on the roof of a building and drank his sorrows away. He punched the door, he threw the empty bottle off the roof and watched it shatter onto the asphalt below, he cried and he screamed. He stood at the edge of the roof and actually thought about ending his own life. Would anyone really miss him? Was life really worth living when he had pretty much lost everyone he had ever cared about? He had Olivia, Noah and Erin in his life but they lived 800 miles away. Would they even care? He sat against the wall lost in his own thoughts but the more he thought about things, the more upset he became. He put his head down and cried again. He decided just to head home but left his car there as he was in no condition to drive. He called a cab and then it took him home. When he got home, all he wanted was to be left alone but Erin and Olivia were there at Trudy's request. She knew her friend was having a hard time. Erin still had her key, so she just went in once they arrived. They looked through the house but didn't see Hank. They sat in the living room and waited for him. When he arrived at home, he paid the cab driver and went into the house. He really wasn't surprised to see Olivia. Even though he wanted to be by himself, he was glad she was there. Olivia wrapped her arms around Hank and held him as he cried again. She rubbed his back as she comforted him.

"Let it out."

"My best friend is dead. Now I'm left with no one."

"You still have us, remember? We're not going anywhere. At least not right now."

By the time Hank calmed down, he hugged Erin and he and Olivia sat down and kissed. There was a knock at the door, so Erin went to answer it. It was Meredith.

"Hey, Erin."

"Hey. I'm so sorry to hear about Al. He was a great guy and he'll be missed."

"Thanks. Is Hank here?"

"Yeah. Come on in."

Meredith came in as Erin shut the door.

"Hey, Olivia."

"Hey, Meredith. I am so sorry for your loss."

"Thank you. Hank, can we talk?"

"Are you going to blame me for Al's death? Because if you are, I don't really want to hear about it. I've done nothing but blame myself ever since they told me he didn't make it."

"I owe you an apology for what I said to you at the jail. I know there was nothing Al wouldn't have done for you. You were his best friend, Hank. Through thick and thin. You were there the day Lexi was born and you were there with us when she died. I don't know what I'm going to do. My daughter is dead and now my husband is too. He was having such a hard time after Lexi's death."

"Yeah, I know. I lost Justin only two years ago and losing Al just opened old wounds for me with being able to deal with Justin's death."

Hank got up, went over to Meredith and wrapped his arms around her. She then broke down.

"If you need anything, just call."

"I will. Thanks. Thanks for being such a good friend to him."

"I loved him. You know that."

"Yeah, I know. He loved you too. Oh, would you say something about him at the funeral?"

"I would."

"He wouldn't want it any other way. Thanks."

"Sure."

"I better go. I have to make all the arrangements in the morning."

"If you need someone to go with you, let me know."

"I will."

Meredith hugged Hank, Olivia and Erin and then she left.

"Are you sure you can handle speaking about him?"

"Yeah. Are you going to stay for the funeral?"

"I hope to."

"Me too."

"Fin, Rollins and Carisi all said they'd come for the funeral."

"That's great."

"What happened anyway? Platt didn't get into details."

They all sat down again and Hank told Olivia and Erin everything.

"Wow! I never expected Al to take the blame for this."

"Well, he did."

"I'm sorry, Hank. I really am."

Erin broke down and Hank wrapped his arms around her. Everyone went up to bed. Normally Hank and Olivia would make love before they went to sleep but Hank just wanted Olivia to be there for him. He just wanted to feel her arms around him like he had done for her so many times before. The next morning, Hank was the first one up. He had slept better than he thought he would but being close to Olivia made him feel a lot better and it didn't feel like he had any affects from the alcohol he had consumed the night before. He headed downstairs and headed to the kitchen to start breakfast when the doorbell rang. Hank answered it. It was the squad and Trudy.

"Hey."

"Hey. How'd you sleep last night?"

"Better than I thought. Olivia and Erin were here when I got home. Meredith stopped over last night. She's going to go make the arrangements this morning. She wants me to speak about him at the funeral."

"As you should. We heard Woods was arrested last night."

"Yeah, he was."

"Good."

Hank finally decided to come clean with the squad and Trudy as well.

"I am really blaming myself for Al's death."

"I think it's safe to say that most of us have wanted to get revenge on someone at some point. I know I wanted to kill Pulpo after he took Diego."

"I wanted to go after the guy that killed my dad."

"Al wanted to go after the guy that killed Lexi. I know I do a lot of questionable things but there's nothing I wouldn't do for any of you."

"We know."

"Antonio, if you told the Board the truth about what you really saw with that Carlos guy, I don't care."

"I told him he did have a gun but I couldn't say for sure that he was reaching for it because I got there after you had shot him. Honestly, I think I would have done exactly what you did. That son of a bitch had one of our family members killed. This is about Al and not about what you did or didn't do. This unit is a family and families stick together."

Antonio hugged Hank and everyone had tears in their eyes. Olivia and Erin had come downstairs. Olivia held Hank again and Erin hugged everyone. The last person she hugged was Jay the same way she had when they had found Nadia in a shallow grave only 3 years ago and she broke down again. He held her as tightly as he could and let her cry.

"I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"We brought coffee and doughnuts."

"Is there enough for everyone?"

"Yeah. I'm the one that got those two out here."

"Thanks for that."

"You're welcome."

Hank and Olivia went to get some chairs from the kitchen and everyone sat in the living room and they all talked about their favorite memories of Al as they drank coffee and ate doughnuts. Because the entire unit was in mourning, they all ended up taking some time off as did Trudy. Meredith called to have everyone go to the Funeral Home with her, so they all met her there and then everyone left. Erin spent some time with Jay and they ended up having dinner together. That gave Hank and Olivia some time alone. Olivia had called Fin to let him know when Al's funeral was. No one in the Intelligence Unit was looking forward to saying goodbye to Al. Hank wasn't sure he's be able to get through speaking about Al without getting choked up or breaking down. He did know one thing, he was glad Olivia was there for him because he would never be able to get through any of this without her.

 **To be continued…**

 **Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**


	80. Goodbye, Al

**A/N: This is the second part to the previous chapter titled 'Gone but Not Forgotten'. I was getting teary as I wrote this. I don't own any of the characters.**

 **Goodbye, Al**

The day before Al's funeral, Fin, Amanda and Sonny flew into Chicago and Hank and Olivia went to pick them up. They arrived at the airport and the 3 of them got in after they put their luggage in the back.

"Sorry to hear about Olinsky."

"Thanks. I appreciate you being here."

"We're family. You're with Liv and she's our family, so you and your squad are our family too."

"How's Noah?"

"He's great. He was happy that Jesse was staying with him. He said to tell you that he loves you both."

"I've called him every night since I've been here. I know I need to be there with him but Hank needs me right now."

"He understands."

"He said he did."

"Stone said he'd be here."

"Good."

"How are you holdin' up, Voight?"

"It's been hard. Al was my best friend."

"I'm sure that is hard."

"Hank and I finally got engaged last night."

"Wow! Congratulations, Liv!"

"Thank you."

"He's been thinking about doing it for a while but he didn't want to until we had a serious talk. He's planning to retire and move to New York."

"I had hoped that when I decided to get married again, I'd have Justin or Al by my side. Now I have neither."

"It looks like there will be two more openings in Intelligence. Jay and Erin got back together and he's planning to move to New York as well. I told him that I would love to have him join SVU but he's thinking more like ESU as a shooter. I told him I'd see what I could find out."

"I couldn't see Halstead investigating sexual assaults all the time. If Erin hadn't taken the job with the FBI, I would have gone to you next. She likes doing that stuff. We do get sexual assault cases and it's not easy to deal with."

"How do you think we feel? We have to deal with that shit every damn day. I worked in Narcotics before SVU and that was nothin' compared to this."

"I worked in the Gang Unit before Intelligence. I have a great deal of respect for the 4 of you for doing what you do."

"I like when both squads work together."

"Me too."

Hank continued driving and dropped the 3 of them off at the hotel. Hank and Olivia went back to the house for a while until they had to go to the wake. Meredith wanted Hank, the rest of the squad and Trudy with her, so Jay dropped Erin off at Hank's and then he and Hank went to the Funeral Home and then Erin and Olivia would pick up Fin, Amanda and Sonny up to meet everyone else there. The Intelligence Unit and Trudy arrived shortly before Meredith did. Hank offered her his arm and the two of them walked in together. The Funeral Director met them and walked them into the room. Meredith wrapped her arms around Hank as soon as she saw her husband and he put his arm around her. Antonio did the sign of the Cross as he knelt down at the casket. Hailey offered Meredith some tissues.

"Thanks, Hailey."

"No problem."

"Hank, where's Erin?"

"She's coming with Olivia and her squad."

Hank's phone rang, so he looked to see who it was.

"I need to take this."

"Sure."

Hank stepped out of the room and took the call, which was from Noah. After he talked to Noah, he joined everyone else.

"Everything ok, Boss?"

"Yeah. That was Noah. Olivia called and told him we were engaged."

"You're engaged?"

"Yeah. I asked her last night."

"Erin and I are too. I'm hoping to transfer to the NYPD. Lieutenant Benson said I can join SVU. I told her that I was hoping for ESU as a shooter."

"I'm more than likely going to retire, so I can be in New York with Olivia and Noah."

"That's great! Congratulations!"

"Thanks. Antonio, I think you can handle things."

"I hope I can."

"I know you can. I meant what I said when you went to work for Peter Stone. You deserve to lead your own unit."

"When are you leaving?"

"I'll probably give them 30 days' notice. They'll be glad to get rid of me anyway."

"Now there will be 3 openings in Intelligence. Did you know about Halstead?"

"Oh, yeah. He's been spending a lot of time at the house. Olivia and Erin went shopping, so Jay and I talked. He told me he wanted to propose to Erin and he wanted to transfer to New York. I told him that I wanted to propose to Olivia, retire and move to New York. We've both been thinking about it for a while."

"I wanted to propose to Erin a year ago but she left before I could."

"I've been wanting to propose to Olivia too but I couldn't make up my damn mind as to how I wanted to do it."

"How'd you finally do it?"

"That's not the point."

"Well, it kind of is if people ask."

"What I do in the privacy of my own home is no one's business but mine."

"Must have been after sex."

"No comment. Ruzek."

"Yeah, Boss."

"After I move to New York, I want you to look out for Meredith."

"You got it, Boss."

"Hank, I'll be fine. Really."

"I'd feel better."

"Ok."

"I can't picture you and Halstead spending more time together."

"Well, I have not seen Erin this happy in a while. She has been wanting to come back here but wasn't sure how things would work out after she so abruptly left. I know Jay wanted to propose sooner. She just needed to get her life together and adjust to her life in New York."

"How far does she live from Olivia?"

"Same building, which is great if Olivia has a call during a call during the night, she doesn't have to wait for Lucy to get there. She just calls Erin to stay with Noah."

"That helps."

"At that hour, it does. Pretty soon, she won't have to worry about calling anyone."

"You planning to adopt him?"

"I hope to."

"He's how old?"

"5."

"I remember when my kids were 5. Eva can be a real pain in the ass sometimes. I've had some moments with Diego but not as bad as with her."

"Both Justin and Erin were pains in the ass as teenagers."

"So was Lexi."

"Who was worse, Justin or Erin?"

"Justin but he made me proud when he got older. He took the Army thing seriously and he grew up with he became a father."

"At least you still have your grandson."

"Yeah but he lives so far away. He'll be even farther once I move to New York."

People started coming in and Olivia, Erin, Fin, Amanda and Sonny were among the first to arrive after some other officers from CPD. Hank was talking to someone when he saw Olivia come in.

"Excuse me."

"Sure."

Hank went over to Olivia and kissed her.

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm better now that you're here."

"I'm going to have to go home eventually. You know that, right?"

"I know."

Hank took Olivia's hand as then they went up to the casket. He then introduced her to some of the CPD Brass. Jay went up to the casket with Erin and Fin, Amanda and Sonny all went up. Sonny did the sign of the Cross before he knelt down and then they introduced themselves to Meredith before they went to talk to the group from Intelligence. The ones from 51 and Med came in to pay their respects and stayed for a while.

A couple hours later, Peter arrived in Chicago and he decided to bring Noah and Jesse for their mothers, along with Lucy. He got a rental and then drove to the Funeral Home. He arrived at the same time Mark and Anna arrived.

"Peter, good to see you."

"You too, Mark. Anna."

"Peter. Who's this?"

"This is Noah Benson, Jesse Rollins and Noah's nanny, Lucy Huston. This is the State's Attorney, Mark Jefferies and the Assistant State's Attorney, Anna Valdez."

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Hold my hands, you two."

Noah and Jesse held Lucy's hands and then they all went inside.

"Peter, how's New York?"

"It's been interesting so far."

Jesse saw Amanda right away.

"Mama!"

"Hey, baby girl! Thanks for bringin' her."

"It was Mr. Stone's idea."

"Thanks, Peter."

"No problem."

"Where are Mommy and Hank?"

"Right over there. Come on, Jesse. You need to pay your respects."

"Ok."

Amanda took Jesse up to the casket and Noah found Hank and Olivia, who were sitting down.

"Hi."

"Noah, what are you doing here?"

"Mr. Peter brought me, Jesse and Lucy. Aren't you happy to see me?"

I'm always happy to see you."

Olivia gave Noah and hugged and then Noah hugged Hank.

"Hank, is that your friend?"

"Yep."

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks."

"Can I go up there?"

"Yeah. I'll take you."

"I'll go too."

Hank and Olivia got up and took Noah up to the casket. Meredith walked up to them after talking with Jesse and Amanda.

"This must be Noah."

"It is. Noah, this is Mrs. Olinsky."

"Hi. It's nice to meet you and I'm sorry for your loss. I was also sorry to hear about your daughter too."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Noah hugged Meredith.

"Sweetie, go sit with Jesse, ok?"

"Ok."

Noah went to find Jesse and then Lucy went to pay her respects.

"Meredith, this is Noah's nanny, Lucy Huston. Lucy, this is Meredith Olinsky."

"Lucy, it's nice to meet you."

"You too. I am so sorry for your loss."

"Thank you."

Lucy hugged Hank.

"I'm sorry for you loss as well."

"Thanks."

One of the higher ups came up to Hank and told him something. He then went to talk to his squad. He went back over to talk to Olivia.

"I need to go. One of the inmates at the Cook County Jail was sexually assaulted and murdered."

"Oh, lovely. Just please be careful."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too."

Hank kissed Olivia and Jay kissed Erin. Most of the police officers that were there left and headed over to the Jail. Erin took Fin, Amanda, Jesse and Sonny to the hotel and then she went back to get Olivia, Lucy and Noah to take them back to Hank's. Erin then went to Jay's apartment. Lucy had fallen asleep and Noah fell asleep in his bedroom. Olivia managed to stay away until Hank got home. Jay dropped him off and went to join Erin at his apartment. Hank went in and locked up before he went upstairs.

"That was something."

"What?"

"The victim was Denny Woods."

"Are you serious?"

"I'm very serious."

"You knew nothing about this?"

"No, I did not. I swear on my own life that I did not know anything about this."

Hank was looking her straight in the eye, so she knew he was telling the truth.

"I didn't mean to accuse you."

"I forgive you."

"I wouldn't really blame you anyway. That guy sounds like a real ass."

"You got that right."

Hank went to change for bed and then he joined Olivia. They kissed each other goodnight and then they fell asleep in each other's arms. The next morning, everyone got up, had breakfast and got ready to go.

"Looking handsome in that uniform, Sergeant."

"Thanks. You look great in yours too, Lieutenant."

"Thank you."

The doorbell rang, so Hank went to answer it. It was the entire unit, Trudy, Erin, Fin, Amanda, Jesse and Sonny.

"Did Meredith get the pallbearers or did CPD?"

"Meredith did. Antonio, Atwater, Ruzek and Halstead and then Fin and Carisi. She wanted to include Olivia's squad in this, since Al spoke so highly of them. We're all walking in with Meredith behind the casket."

"Got it."

They all left and headed to the funeral. By the time the service started, they took the casket down the aisle followed by Meredith, who was on Hank's arm and the rest of the unit, Olivia and her squad and Erin. Hank and Jay were in the same row, so Erin and Olivia would sit with them and everyone else sat behind them. Hank knew what he had planned to say but he wasn't sure he could get through it without getting upset. Olivia knew he was getting a little worked about it but she held his hand until the moment he had to go up to eulogize his best friend. He hadn't written anything down and everything he talked about came from his heart. He almost broke down several times. He even announced his retirement from the Police Department in 30 days. Once he concluded his eulogy and said his final goodbye to Al, he lost is and so did the rest of the squad. He went over and hugged Meredith and then he sat down. He took Olivia's hand again. She leaned over and whispered to him how proud she was of him. Anyone else that wanted to say something about Al did, which was most of the squad and Erin. At the conclusion of the service, they processed out to the hearse. The street was lined with Police Officers. As the casket was being placed in the hearse, all the officers saluted their fallen brother. They processed to the cemetery. On the route to the cemetery, Truck 81 and another ladder truck held the Flag for the procession to pass under as the firefighters and paramedics saluted as the hearse went by. Once they arrived at the cemetery, they had the graveside service and then Al was laid to rest next to Lexi. Before the left the cemetery to go eat, Hank and Erin went over to Camille and Justin's graves. Olivia and Jay stayed by the cars with Noah and they saw Hank and Erin hugging and holding each other. They walked back towards Olivia and Jay and then Hank went back to Al's grave. He stood there staring at it for a few minutes with tears running down his face.

"Goodbye, Al."

He went to the car and they all headed to the restaurant. Within the next couple days, Olivia, Noah, Erin, Fin, Amanda, Jesse, Sonny and Lucy headed back to New York but in just 4 weeks, Hank would be with Olivia and Noah all the time and Jay would be with Erin all the time. No one from Intelligence really wanted to go back to work but life had to go on as normal as hard as it would be without Al.

 **Reviews and suggestions are always appreciated.**


	81. Loss

**A/N: This is a continuation of SVU's Season Finale and the idea was suggested by DaX0315. I don't own any of the characters.**

 **Loss**

After Peter had broken down in Olivia's arms, she went home and spent some quality time with Noah before she put him to bed. Once Noah was asleep, Olivia went to get ready for bed. She was glad everything was over with. Her heart broke for Peter even though they hadn't always seen eye to eye. Pamela didn't deserve to die the way she did.

Olivia had just gotten settled into bed when she heard a knock at the door. After everything that had happened the last few days, Olivia trusted no one, so she got out of bed, got her gun and went to see who was at the door. It was Hank, so she opened the door.

"You ok?"

"I am so happy to see you."

Olivia wrapped her arms around Hank.

"What's with the gun?"

"I'm just a little scared after this last case we had."

"Ok."

Hank came in and sat down, while Olivia went to put her gun away. She joined Hank on the sofa and told him about everything that had happened, including her being held hostage and about Pamela Stone.

"She didn't have to die the way she did."

"No, she didn't."

"Hold me."

"I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

Olivia started kissing Hank and then they were interrupted by another knock at the door. Olivia got up and went to see who it was. This time is was Peter.

"Olivia, I'm sorry to just show up like this. I didn't know where else to go."

"Come on in."

"Thanks. I brought wine."

"Thanks."

Peter walked in.

"Hey, Hank."

"Peter."

"You didn't tell me you had company."

"Well, I didn't know he was planning to be here."

"Peter, I'm sorry to hear about your sister."

"Thanks. I was sorry to hear about Olinsky."

"Thanks. It hasn't been the same."

"Losing Pam so close to losing my father doesn't help."

"Did you get the bastard that did this?"

"We did."

"Babe, do you want wine?"

"Beer."

"Ok."

Olivia got two glasses for the wine and got Hank and bottle of beer.

"So, how do you like working with SVU?"

"I'm still trying to get used to it. Does she always have to be right?"

"Yeah. That's just how she is. She's pretty bossy."

"I heard that."

Olivia brought the bottle of wine, the glasses and Hank's beer and sat down between Hank and Peter.

"Do you really think I'm bossy?"

"Yes but you're the only person that can put me in my place and get away with it."

"I never would have guessed that you two were together."

"Yeah, it surprised me too."

Olivia smacked Hank.

"Ow!"

"How long have you two been together?"

"Over a year."

"Any plans to get married?"

"We haven't really discussed it and we still have the fact that we're 800 miles apart. Hank comes here when he can and Noah and I go to Chicago when we can. Sure we'd love to be in the same city but we just don't see it happening anytime soon. Right, Babe?"

"Yep. If there was any way for us to be together all the time, we would have found it by now."

"Hank, how have you coped after losing the people you're the closest to?"

"It hasn't been easy. Losing my wife and son was hard and now I lost my best friend. I really feel for you with losing your sister."

"My sister was schizophrenic. Ever since I started visiting her after my dad passed, she has called me 'Dad'. When we found her, she knew I was her brother. She started walking toward me and they just gunned her down. My father left her in my care and then I let this happen."

"I blame myself for Olinsky's death. If it hadn't been for me, he wouldn't have been stabbed to death. Was your sister the only family you had left?"

"Yeah."

Peter finished his glass of wine and then refilled it. Hank finished his bottle of beer and Olivia finished her one glass of wine. Peter finished off almost the entire bottle by himself and passed out on the sofa. Olivia put a blanket on him and then she and Hank went into the bedroom to go to bed.

The next morning, Noah woke up and came out of his room to go into the bathroom. Once he came out of the bathroom, he saw Peter on the sofa and ran into Olivia's room.

"Mommy!"

"What?"

"Mr. Stone is sleeping on the sofa."

"I know he is."

"Hi Hank."

"Hey."

Noah jumped up on the bed and gave Hank a big hug. Olivia kissed both of them, got up, went into the bathroom and then went to make some coffee. Peter smelled the coffee and woke up.

"Did I stay here last night?"

"Yes, you did."

"Sorry about that."

"That's ok. It was probably better that you stayed here and weren't alone."

"I need to go to the Funeral Home and make arrangements for Pam's funeral."

"If you need any help, let us know."

"I appreciate that."

Hank came out of the bedroom with Noah.

"Hi Mr. Stone."

"Hey, Noah. By the way, I have a few tickets for the June 1st Mets game vs. the Cubs. You can have them."

"Really?"

"Sure."

"Thanks. Hank, will you go with me?"

"Maybe your mom will want to go."

"There are 4 tickets."

"Mommy, can you come with us?"

"I'd love to. Who else are you going to ask to come with us?"

"Mr. Stone, would you come with us?"

"I'd love to but I'm afraid I can't."

"I'm sorry about your sister."

"Thanks."

"Maybe you could ask Erin if she'd like to go with us."

"Ok."

Olivia got some coffee for herself, Hank and Peter and got Noah a bowl of cereal and milk for breakfast. After Peter drank his coffee, he left to go home to take a shower. Olivia went to take a shower, while Noah went to get ready for school. Once she was ready and Noah was ready, she took him to school, while Hank went to take a shower. Olivia called Fin and told him Hank was in town, so she was going to take some time off to be with him. After she got home from dropping Noah off, they went out for breakfast. Once they were done with breakfast, they went back to the apartment and made love. In the meantime, Peter had gone to the Funeral Home and made the arrangements for Pam's visitation and funeral. He left a message with the details on Olivia's voicemail. As soon as she told Hank, he called Chicago and told Antonio. After he hung up after talking to Antonio, he and Olivia started kissing and made love again. Afterwards Hank had his arms wrapped around her and she had her head on his chest.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"This distance thing sucks."

"I know it does."

"We're not getting any younger either."

"What are you saying, Benson? Do you want to break up?"

"No, Hank. I don't want to break up. I think we should think about getting married."

"How can we do that when you're here and I'm in Chicago?"

"Honestly, I don't know but I do know that I want to be with you all the time and I'm more than ready to be your wife."

"Except I think Peter has a thing for you."

"I'm not interested in him in that way. He's a co-worker and a friend."

"Then why did he have to break down in your arms?"

"He's a friend, Hank. Friends are there for each other. Are you jealous?"

"Hell no!"

"I think you are."

"Ok, maybe I am a little jealous but if you're going to start an argument about it, I'm going to leave."

"Ok. I'm sorry. I am completely devoted to you and you know that. I don't see Peter in that way. I have never loved anyone the way I love you. I want you, Noah and me to be a family. That's all I have ever wanted. You don't want to get married again, do you?"

"Of course I do. I love you and I would love nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you but we need to work on where we're going to settle down."

"Can't we at least get engaged and decide from there?"

"When I propose to you, I want the moment to be perfect and unforgettable. I don't want to just ask you at the spur of the moment."

"Ok."

They started kissing and made love again before they fell asleep in each other's arms for a while. They pretty much had a lazy day together before they went to pick Noah up from school. They had dinner as a family. Noah had one more day of school until the long weekend but they were all looking forward to spending time together. They met Amanda, Sonny, Jesse and Frannie at the park for a picnic and Hank and Sonny both threw the baseball with Noah and whenever they didn't catch the ball, Frannie would chase after it for them. Noah and Jesse played together at the playground for a while and then once they had both worn themselves out, everyone went home.

The next day, Noah went back to school and Olivia went to work, so she could take more time off at the end of the week when they went to the baseball game. That night was Pamela's visitation. Everyone from Intelligence, Mark Jefferies, Anna Valdez and Laura Nagel all flew to New York to attend. Olivia and her squad got off of work and Hank met them at the Funeral Home with the kids. Olivia, Amanda, Sonny and Fin waited for them to get there. As soon as Olivia saw, Hank, she kissed him.

"Hey."

"Hey. How was your day?"

"It was fine. Jesse and I had fun together today, didn't we?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad to hear it. She likes you."

"She's a good kid."

The group from Chicago, including Trudy, arrived as they were heading in."

"Hey, Boss!"

"Hey. Are you behaving yourselves?"

"Don't we always?"

"Sometimes."

"Is he behaving himself, Lieutenant?"

"He always behaves for me."

"Hey, Noah."

"Hi."

"Are you going to come visit us?"

"I'd like to."

"We will."

"When are you back, Boss?"

"I'll probably stay until Sunday. Peter gave Noah 4 tickets to Friday's Mets-Cubs game and he wants me to take him. Olivia is going too of course."

"We still have one ticket. He asked Erin but she's out of town on an assignment."

"You can ask any of us."

"Except me."

"You don't count, Kev."

"You're so funny, Adam."

They all went inside and went to pay their respects to Peter.

"Peter."

"Mark, I'm surprised to see you."

"As soon as Antonio found out, he called us."

"Thank you."

"No problem. I'm sorry for your loss. We all are."

"Thanks. I appreciate all of you coming out here."

"You're welcome."

Everyone went up to the casket. Olivia had been there when it happened but she started to become upset again. Hank had his arm around her and she had hers around him. Amanda started to become emotional as well and Sonny had his arm around her and he carried Jesse. They all stayed for a while and then they all decided to go out to eat as a big group. They were seated and then they looked at the menu. Once they had their order taken, they waited for their food and they talked about what had happened to Peter's sister.

"Damn! That definitely sounds like something we'd get involved with."

"It sure does."

"How are you holding up, Boss?"

"I'm ok. It's just been hard without Olinsky."

"We all miss him. I know I do. He taught me a lot and I wasn't the easiest person for him to work with at times."

"You never have been, Adam."

"You're funny, Kev."

"I try, Bro."

"I just have a lot to think about."

"Like what?"

"Like where I see myself in the next few months or years. I know I see myself with Olivia and Noah but I don't know what the future holds for us or where we will end up. I just don't want to lose someone else I care about. This year has been awful. Noah was kidnapped and then all this stuff with Olinsky. I know what happened with Olinsky was my fault."

"I know you've been through a lot in the last few years after your son's death and believe me, I know that's the last thing any parent wants to have to go through. As the State's Attorney, I get it. Believe me. I also get why you did what you did to Kevin Bingham. Your grandson shouldn't have to grow up without his father. Even though what you did was wrong, what Denny Woods did was also wrong. Mr. Osha and I had a long talk about the entire case and we will be throwing the book at Woods. If something like the Bingham thing happens again, we will be throwing the book at you too, so consider this your final warning."

"Got it."

Their salads arrived and then everyone ate. Their meals arrived and then they all ate. Once everyone was done and they had dessert, they all left and headed wherever they were going. Hank was pretty quiet for the rest of the night. Olivia knew that what State's Attorney Jefferies had said struck a nerve with Hank. Olivia got Noah into bed and Hank had gone into the bedroom to get ready for bed. Olivia came into the bedroom, shut the door and changed for bed. She got into bed with Hank and wrapped her arms around him.

"You ok?"

"Not really."

"I know what State's Attorney Jefferies said struck a nerve with you."

"He didn't have to say what he said in front of everyone like that. It should have been me and not Olinsky."

"Don't I get a say in this? Al was your best friend and he was protecting you."

"I should have been protecting him and I let him down. I don't want you to think any less of me and I don't want Noah to either."

"I don't. I love you more than anything in this world with the exception of my son. I meant what I said the other day about wanting to be your wife. Maybe this is a sign that you're supposed to be here with us."

"I don't know. Maybe. Like I said, I have a lot to think about but I know my future includes you and Noah. My heart just isn't in my job anymore."

"Then come here to be with us."

"Anyone ever tell you you're bossy?"

"You do all the time."

"Smart ass."

"But you love me though, right?"

"Oh, definitely! More than I ever thought possible."

They started kissing and then they made love before they fell asleep in each other's arms. The next day, they got Noah off to school and then met everyone else to attend Pam's funeral. Noah asked Trudy if she would go to the game with them and she said she would love to go with them. She called Mouch and told him she was staying a few days longer to go to a baseball game. He told her he was jealous but he was excited for her. Hank enjoyed spending a few more days with Olivia and Noah before he headed back to Chicago. She told him that she would bring Noah to Chicago to see him when he was off for the summer.

 **Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**


	82. Always There for Me

**A/N: This was a request from Deeksfan1990. I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

 **Always There for Me**

Olivia had her squad and Peter over for dinner after a long day. Noah and Jesse were playing together in his room and they were driving their mothers nuts because they kept screaming. Both Olivia and Amanda had to go into Noah's room several times to tell them to be quiet. That usually lasted for all of two minutes. Olivia's phone rang, so she answered it. She got the information she needed and hung up.

"We have a case, Liv?"

"Rollins and I do. The vic will only talk to us."

"I need a break from Jesse anyway."

"I know the feeling. They've been cooped up all day because of the rain and need to get outside to run off some of that energy. I need to schedule some time off to take Noah to Chicago to visit Hank before he moves here when we get married. We could both use a vacation now that he's out of school for the summer. We will appreciate it very much if you two would be able to stay with the kids. We will call you if we need you and then you will have to call Lucy."

"Got it."

Amanda and Olivia went to say goodbye to the kids and then they left to head to the hospital. When they arrived, they went inside and headed to the Emergency Department.

"Lieutenant, Detective, thank you for coming so quickly. She said she only wanted to talk to the two of you."

"What do you know about her?"

"She's 33 and she was badly beaten by her perp."

They followed the doctor to where the victim was and were not prepared for who they were about to see.

"Oh my God! Erin!"

"Hey."

"What the hell happened?"

"I was at a bar with a bunch of people from work and had one drink just like I always do. We always meet at the same bar on Friday nights for drinks, appetizers and a few games of pool. This guy kept watching me and I was getting creeped out by him. I was relieved when I saw him leave."

"Had you ever seen him there before?"

"Not that I remember. I left before everyone else and I am usually very aware of my surroundings. That was something Hank taught me a long time ago. Anyway, I was grabbed from behind and dragged into an alley. I tried fighting him but the more I tried, the more aggressive he became. I'm sure you can figure out what happened next."

"Any markings that can help us identify him?"

"His head was shaved and he was completely covered in tattoos and he had piercings all over. Maybe 6 feet tall and 250 pounds. His smirk reminded me of Yates but I'm sure that doesn't help. He had dark eyes from what I could tell. He burned me with his cigarettes."

"What was he wearing?"

"He was wearing black jeans, a white tank top and black boots. He could have been a biker. Liv, I am in so much pain right now. All over. A part of me wishes I was dead right now."

"Sweetie, I know. Amanda, stay with her while they do the rape kit. I need to call Fin and Carisi to have them help out and I need to call Hank."

"No problem, Liv."

Olivia left the room and went to call Fin, while they did the rape kit on Erin. After she was done talking to Fin, she called Hank. She dreaded calling Hank. She and Hank were engaged and getting married in a few months. Erin was practically Hank's daughter and Olivia loved her like a daughter, so she was having a hard time with this. She dialed Hank's number and it rang. She figured he'd be home by now but he did sometimes get calls at strange hours just like she did.

"Come on, Hank. Answer the damn phone."

She hung up and then her phone rang. It was Hank.

"Hello."

"What's wrong?"

"Are you where you can sit down?"

"I'm at Molly's with the squad. Why?"

"I have some bad news for you."

"Is Noah ok?"

"He's fine."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine too. It's Erin."

"What the hell happened?"

"Hank, she was raped."

"She was what? When?"

"Tonight."

Olivia told Hank everything Erin told her.

"Is she ok?"

"She said she wishes she was dead right now."

Olivia could tell that Hank was starting to get choked up. She knew how much he loved Erin.

"Just stay with her until I get there. Ok?"

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too and thanks for calling. Did she ask you to call me?"

"No but she didn't argue with me when I told her I was going to call you. I know how much she means to you and I love her just as much."

"I'll get there as soon as I can but I will let you know when my flight leaves."

"Ok."

Hank hung up the phone and then he pulled Antonio to the side to tell him what was going on.

"Shit! Go! She needs you. We'll be fine."

"Thanks."

Hank headed out to his SUV and Jay followed him.

Hey, Voight."

"What is it, Halstead? I'm in a hurry."

"Something happened to Erin, didn't it?"

"Yeah. Olivia called to tell me that Erin was raped tonight. I know you still care about her and if you'd like to come with me, that would be fine. She's going to need all the support she can get right now."

"I'd like that. Thanks."

"Yeah, no problem. I'll explain everything when I pick you up."

Hank headed home to pack some clothes and Jay went to do the same thing. Hank called Jay when he was leaving his house to come get him. When he arrived at Jay's and Jay got in, Hank told him everything that Olivia had told him. Hank drove to the airport and then once they got there, they went to see if there were any more flights headed to New York. There was one that still had a few seats available, so they each booked a seat and then Hank texted Olivia to let her know when the flight was leaving and that Jay was coming with him. In the meantime, Antonio had told the rest of the squad what was going on and they decided they wanted to go support their former colleague and friend and help SVU out in any way they could. They all packed some things and went to the airport. They all got on the same flight as Hank and Jay.

"What the hell?"

"We want to help. This is personal for all of us."

"I'm sure your help will be appreciated."

"If there's more of us helping, you and Olivia can stay with Erin."

"Yeah, that's true. I do appreciate this. I know I haven't been the easiest person to deal with lately."

"We understand. Losing Olinsky has been hard on all of us."

"I didn't want things to end up like this. Olinsky wanted to take the fall the Bingham thing."

"Bingham got what he deserved no matter who did it. Justin shouldn't have had to die the way he did and Daniel shouldn't have to grow up not knowing his dad. We just need to stick together and get through this loss as a family."

"Did you contact Olive?"

"I haven't yet."

Hank texted Olivia again and told her that the entire squad was now coming because they wanted to help. She texted back and said their help will be appreciated. He then called Olive to let her know what was going on. A little while later, they boarded the plane and then it took off for New York.

A few hours later, the plane landed in New York. Hank and Jay went to the hospital and everyone else went to the Precinct. Olivia had texted Hank to tell him where Erin was and had told him that Fin, Carisi and Amanda were at the Precinct. When Hank and Jay arrived at the hospital, they went up to Erin's room. She was asleep and Olivia was snoozing next to her bed in the chair. Hank kissed Olivia's head and then she woke up.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Olivia stood up and gave Hank a hug and a kiss. She then hugged Jay.

"They gave her a sedative to calm her down and help her sleep. She finally fell asleep maybe an hour ago. Did everyone else head to the Precinct?"

"Yeah. They said you and I could stay here with her and the rest of them can handle the case with your squad. They said it's personal for all of them."

"Fin knows everyone is coming."

"How's she doing?"

"Why don't we go to the waiting room?"

"Ok."

Olivia took Hank's hand and the 3 of them headed to the waiting room.

"It is going to be a long recovery for her. She told me he burned her chest with his cigarettes and you know how self-conscious I am with my scars after Lewis did the same thing with me."

"I'm almost thinking that I should retire sooner, so I can be out here for her. I know we're moving into the bigger place soon but maybe we should have her stay with us, so we know she's safe."

"I was actually thinking about that too."

"If she'll let me, I can take time off and stay with her too. Of course I'm probably the last person she wants to see right now. I know I messed things up with her."

"She and I talk quite a bit and she told me that she's ready to talk things out with you. I think she'll be ok that you're here."

"I told her that you were coming and she seemed to be ok with that."

"Ok. Good."

"Any leads on who this scumbag is?"

"Not yet."

"Do Erin's colleagues know?"

"Yeah. She told me who to call and I called them. They said it we need help, to let them know. I said my squad was working on it and her former squad from Chicago was flying in to help as well."

The nurse came in.

"Lieutenant Benson, there is an Agent McCormick here."

"Ok."

The nurse brought Agent McCormick in.

"Lieutenant Benson, I'm Agent David McCormick of the FBI. We spoke earlier. I work with Erin."

"I'm Olivia Benson of the Special Victims Unit. This is Sergeant Hank Voight and Detective Jay Halstead of the Intelligence Unit of the Chicago Police Department."

"The father figure and the ex."

"Right."

"Is there anything at all we can do to help with the investigation?"

"I told my Sergeant to keep me posted on trying to find out who this guy is."

"The guy with all the tattoos and piercings?"

"Yeah."

"I remember seeing him. When Erin said she was leaving, I should have insisted on going with her and making sure she got home safely. I knew she was creeped out by that guy."

"She told me she's usually more aware of her surroundings which is something Hank taught her a long time ago."

"That I did."

"If your team can work with ours, we could use all the help we can get to find this guy. Most of the time that I've dealt with the FBI, they have tried taking over the case. I'm very close to Erin and so is my squad. I'm also engaged to Hank, so this case is personal for all of us."

"Absolutely. You're out of the 16th Precinct, right?"

"Yes."

"I'll send some of our Agents over there and they can do whatever your Sergeant wants."

"Ok."

Agent McCormick left and contacted the Agents to meet at the 16th and then he headed to Erin's room.

"Why don't I trust that guy?"

"Why do I have the feeling that there's something going on between him and Erin?"

"I have a feeling they're going to be the ones to find him and take all the credit for your case."

"I'll let Fin know they're coming and to make sure that there is someone from either squad working with the Agents, so they don't take the credit for this. I know how they operate. This is my case. Not theirs. She wanted me working on this."

"That's my girl! Halstead, do you want to stay with Erin, so Olivia and I can go home and get some sleep?"

"Yeah sure."

"Hank, we can't sleep."

"The 3 of us don't need to be working on the case if everyone else is. Antonio even said that if they came to help, we could stay with Erin. Let Jay stay with her and in the morning, we can come back here and he can get some sleep. If they need us for anything, they'll call."

"Yeah, you're right."

Olivia texted Fin and then she, Hank and Jay went back to Erin's room but stopped short when they saw David sitting next to her bed holding her hand.

"Son of a bitch! I knew it."

"Take it easy, Jay!"

David kissed her head and left but had a smirk on his face.

"Oh yeah, she is definitely staying with us."

"It would be nice if we could get moved while everyone was here."

"Yeah, it would. Jay, call if you need anything."

"I will."

"I'll call Upton and have her come stay with you. I don't want Erin left alone for any reason. Now, I trust this Agent McCormick even less."

Hank kissed Erin's head and then he and Olivia headed out. Jay sat down next to Erin and took her hand. Hank called Hailey to come stay with Jay, while Olivia drove home. When Olivia and Hank arrived at the apartment, Lucy had the TV on but was asleep. Olivia turned the TV off and covered her with a blanket. She and Hank went into the bedroom and went to sleep. Hailey arrived at the hospital and went up to Erin's room.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Have you talked to her at all?"

"Nope. She was given a sedative and fell asleep about an hour before we got here."

"You still love her, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do but something tells me she has moved on with Agent McCormick."

"He was at the Precinct and he seemed nice. I know some of the stuff we see is hard to deal with but I don't know how Lieutenant Benson deals with this stuff, especially now when she knows the victim as well as she does."

"If Erin hadn't taken the job with the FBI, I'm thinking she would have ended up with SVU. She has gotten along with Lieutenant Benson since they first met and she's been more of a mother to her than Bunny ever was. Bunny is a piece of work."

"Yeah, I remember her from that case we had. She hates Voight that much?

"Probably because he was a better parent to Erin than she ever was. She always tells Erin that Voight is going to get her killed. Erin is just as stubborn as he is. As mad as I want be at Voight for Erin leaving Chicago and for what happened to Olinsky, Erin is his family and I have come to accept that and I know that he will always be protective of her."

"If you and Erin get back together, would you leave Chicago?"

"Yeah, probably."

They talked for a while longer and then they both fell asleep. The next morning, Hank and Olivia got up and took a shower, so they were ready early. Olivia made sure Noah and Jesse were up and Lucy woke up when she heard Hank in the kitchen.

"Morning, Hank."

"Morning."

"Is Erin ok?"

"She was asleep after they gave her a sedative. I left Jay there with her and Olivia and I came back here to get some sleep."

There was a knock at the door, so Hank went to see who it was. It was David.

"Agent McCormick."

"Sergeant. I need to explain myself about last night."

"Ok. I'm listening."

"She really wants Halstead back but she's not sure how he feels. I was only trying to help her by making him jealous. There is absolutely nothing going on with us. I have a girlfriend, who I happen to love very much. She and I went through a rough patch a few months ago and Erin helped us get back together. I don't get involved with co-workers."

"Well, unfortunately, Erin does. She and Jay were partners and I wasn't happy that they were seeing each other. I don't necessarily approve of in-house dating but I eventually changed my mind on that. When they started arguing more because they had broken up, I separated them and by then, they were barely speaking to each other. At this point, I don't care if they get back together. I think they needed the time apart."

"I can understand that. Erin and I do a lot of undercover work together, so my girlfriend got a little jealous of that. Erin told me about her and Halstead and said she won't get involved with any more co-workers."

Olivia had come out of the bedroom.

"Agent McCormick."

"Lieutenant."

David told Olivia everything he had just told Hank.

"My former partner's wife got jealous of us working together and always called me his work wife. People assumed there was something going on with us but I would have never crossed that line with him. I cared for him, yes but we were partners and best friends and nothing more. Two of my Detectives are seeing each other and I don't care as long as it doesn't interfere with their jobs. Anything on the case?"

"The Bartender didn't seem to know who he was but he does come in there all the time. If we don't find him by tonight, I would suggest sending someone in to see if he'll strike again. Maybe he had no idea Erin was an Agent but he has seen some of the other female Agents that were there with us."

"Here's what we could do. We could all meet at that bar and then if he shows up and once he leaves, Upton, Burgess, Rollins or myself will head out and see if he tries to go after one of us."

"Absolutely not. I will not let you do this."

"Hank, it's my job. You will be in the alley nearby, so if he tries to drag whoever it is there and do what he did to Erin, we'll be able to get him."

"The woman I love like a daughter was brutally raped last night. I can't allow the woman I love, who is about to be my wife in a few months, put herself at risk like that. There is no way in hell that is going to happen."

"Hank, you are being unreasonable."

"No, you are."

"I love Erin as much as you do. Let me do this."

"Olivia, I love you. Do you not get that?"

"Of course I get that. This is my case."

"Don't you dare pull that crap with me and don't even start with pulling rank on me either. If you want to do this, then I'm done with you."

"What? You will break up with me if I do this?"

"Yep. I don't want you in harm's way. Think about your son."

Hank left and then he got a cab to the hospital, so he could see Erin.

"Sorry, Lieutenant."

"This is all on me. Damn it! He's right."

"We'll take care of it. You won't need to put any of your people in danger. I'll stay in touch with you throughout the day."

"Ok."

David left and then Noah came out of his room.

"Mommy, where's Hank?"

"He left already. Lucy, can you get him to baseball practice?"

"Of course I can."

"Great. Thanks. Noah, have a good at baseball today."

"I will."

"You might also want to check with Rollins to see if she's been home."

"That's right. Frannie."

There was a knock at the door. Olivia went to open it. It was Amanda.

"Hey, Amanda."

"Hey."

"What's going on?"

"We got a call a little bit ago from Homicide. There was a body found in the park that matched the description of our perp."

"That's a relief."

"Yeah."

"Go home and get some sleep."

"Thanks. Is my girl up?"

"She should be."

Jesse came running out of Noah's room in her pajamas and her hair all over the place.

"Mama!"

"Hey, you! Did you enjoy your sleepover with Noah?"

"Yeah."

Lucy went to get Jesse's things and then she picked Jesse. They left and headed home. Olivia kissed Noah and then she headed to the hospital. She stopped to get coffee and something for breakfast on the way. When she got there, Jay and Hailey were gone and Hank and Erin were talking.

"I have news."

"What?"

"Rollins showed up at my apartment after you left and said they got a call from Homicide. There was a body found in the park that matched the description of our perp. At least he can't hurt anyone anymore."

"That's great news, Liv. Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome."

"I appreciate what you and everyone else did. Hank said everyone from Intelligence came to help and of course when I woke up, Jay and Upton were here. I think Jay and I are going to try again. He said he might eventually want to move here but we're going to try the long distance thing for a while."

"That's great, Erin. I should go."

Olivia hugged Erin and walked out of the room. Hank got up and went after her.

"I'm sorry."

"You should be sorry. You have no idea how much that hurt me. I know how to handle myself undercover."

"I didn't mean to imply that you couldn't. What happened to Erin was bad enough. I don't want something like that to happen to you ever. I know I shouldn't have said that we were done if you went undercover. This has been a shitty year so far and we're not even halfway through it. All I want to do is marry you and spend a week alone with you on our honeymoon. I need to get away from all this and forget all this crap happened."

"Honey, I know it's been a shitty year so far and it all started with Noah being kidnapped. Believe me, I need to get away as much as you do. I'm about ready to take some time off and bring Noah to Chicago. Our honeymoon sounds pretty perfect right now and someone else can deal with Noah during that time."

"Don't go to work."

"I'll stay for a little while."

Hank and Olivia put their arms around each other and started kissing.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Hank took Olivia's hand and they went back into Erin's room.

"You two ok?"

"Yeah."

"I'm glad you two are always here for me whenever I need you. I love you both so much."

"We love you too, kid. Why don't you stay with Olivia once you get out of the hospital?"

"Thanks for the offer but Jay said he'd take some time off and come take care of me while I'm recovering from my fractured ribs and wrist."

"Does he know that David was only helping you to make him jealous?"

"Yes. I'm glad it worked and thanks for letting him come out here with you."

"No problem."

"We need you in one piece for the wedding."

"I hope to be."

Both Hank and Olivia hugged Erin and then Olivia left after a while. After Jay had gotten some sleep at Erin's apartment, he came back to the hospital and Hank left for a while to give them some time alone. Hank had gotten back to Olivia's in time to go with Noah to baseball practice. The rest of the group from Intelligence went to see Erin that afternoon. A few days later, she was released. Hank and Olivia had the closing on their new place and could move in at any time, so before the group from Intelligence went back to Chicago, they helped them move stuff. Jay stayed with Erin and Hank ended up staying longer to help Olivia start to unpack her and Noah's things. His things would be coming in a couple months when he moved out there.

 **Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**


	83. Anniversary Nightmare - Part 1

**A/N: This was a request from SVUChicagoFan. Sorry for the delay in writing this. For this chapter, they have been together over a year longer than when they actually first met on the shows in the fall of 2014 and this takes place now. Justin, Mike and Al are all still around. This will be a 2-parter. I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

 **Anniversary Nightmare - Part 1**

Olivia and Hank have been married for 4 years. They adopted Noah together and 9 months after they got married, their daughter Lily was born. Hawaii was a special place for them. It was where Hank proposed and where Lily got her start on their honeymoon. They go to Hawaii every year for their anniversary. This year was no different. They had a late afternoon flight, so Olivia was going to work part of the day and then they would leave for the airport. Lucy was on vacation and Erin was out of town on assignment. Justin and Olive had taken Daniel and Dylan to Disneyland, so Hank and Olivia were trying to find someone to temporarily stay with Noah and Lily. Amanda had agreed to stay with them but because Olivia's squad was working their entire shift, they needed someone until she got off work. When Hank married Olivia and moved to New York, he ended up retiring to take care of the kids but they still had Lucy for help. He and Ed Tucker had become friends, much to Olivia's surprise. Ed had agreed to stay with the kids until Amanda got there and during the day, while she was at work until Lucy returned.

Olivia had made many enemies over the years with all the rapists she had put in prison. She had been threatened many times. One wife in particular, was pissed that her husband was in prison because she didn't believe he had done what they claim he did. His DNA was a perfect match to what was found in the rape kit. She was about to make Olivia's life a living hell. Hank had taken their suitcases out to the SUV and then as soon as Ed got there, he'd go get Olivia at the Precinct and they'd head to the airport for their flight. His SUV was parked outside of their brownstone and just as he shut the back, he was whacked on the head and pulled into a van. It sped off and Noah and Lily were left in the house by themselves until Ed got there. Noah went over to the window and was looking for Hank but didn't see him.

"Daddy?"

Noah went upstairs to see if he had gone back up to the bedroom but he didn't see him anywhere.

"Uh oh!"

Noah went back downstairs.

"Noey, where Daddy?"

"I don't know, Lil. Hopefully Uncle Ed will be here soon."

The doorbell rang, so Noah went to the window to see if he could see who it was. It was Ed, so he went to open the door.

"Hey, you two."

"Hi Uncle Ed. Daddy went out to take the suitcases to the car and never came back."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I looked upstairs and didn't see him."

"Did you call your mom?"

"No."

"I'll do it."

Ed got out his phone and called Olivia.

"Hey, Ed. Is Hank on his way?"

"I just got here. Noah said Hank took the suitcases out but never came back in."

"I don't need this. Are the kids ok?"

"Lily has her blanket and is sucking her thumb right now."

"She does that sometimes. I'll get the squad and come home as soon as I can."

"Ok."

Ed hung up the phone and then he picked Lily up. Then the doorbell rang again, so Ed went to answer it. It was the group from Chicago.

"Hey."

"Hey. Did they leave yet?"

"No. I got there and Noah told me that Hank took the stuff out to the car but never came back in. I just called Olivia and she's on her way home. As soon as I got here, he was planning to leave to go get her and then they were heading to the airport."

"We completely forgot they were leaving today until we landed. I guess it's a good thing we're here."

Al kissed Lily on the cheek and then he took her from Ed.

"You get cuter every time I see you. You know that, kiddo?"

"Yes."

"I take it Erin is out of town?"

"Yeah. Rollins is staying here with them until Lucy is back. I'm staying with them until she's off of work. I guess Justin took his family to Disneyland or something."

"Oh, that's right. Hank did mention that Justin and Olive were taking the boys to California."

Olivia and the squad pulled up in front of the house and then Olivia ran in.

"Noah, did you see anything?"

"No, I didn't. Daddy went out and then when I was looking out the window, he wasn't there anymore. I checked upstairs but didn't see him anywhere. Where did he go?"

"I don't know, Sweetie. I'm glad all of you are here. Dodds is still at the Precinct and he's trying to see if he can get a location on him. Come here, baby girl."

Olivia took Lily from Al and then she started rubbing her back. Then one of the neighbors came over and knocked on the door.

"Olivia."

"Hey, Cheryl."

"There was a white van with no back windows that pulled up alongside of your husband's SUV and then it sped off."

"Were you able to see the license plate?"

"Unfortunately, no. I wish I had. If you ever need help with the kids, let me know. I'm usually home all day."

"Thank you. I appreciate that. I may need you to stay with them now. Ed, I need you to help."

"No problem."

"Thanks."

"Absolutely."

Cheryl came in and then everyone left after Mike texted Olivia with an approximate location of Hank's phone. They went to where it was but it turned out to be a dead end, since it had been thrown out of the van but at least Olivia had it. She really wanted to cry but at least she had most of their family with her. She texted both Justin and Erin just to let them know that Hank was missing and they were trying to track him down. She figured Erin wouldn't answer and she really didn't expect Justin to either. Her main focus right now was finding her husband and the father of her children. While she loved Noah more than life itself, she had been blessed with conceiving a child and Lily was a healthy and happy little girl. She was happy to finally be able to have a child that was the result of her and Hank's love for each other. She loved seeing how protective Noah had become of his little sister ever since she was born but she loved seeing Hank with his daughter. She had him wrapped around her little finger and there was nothing he wouldn't do for her. There was really nothing he wouldn't do for any of them. He was everything to his family and they were everything to him. While they figured out what to do next, Olivia looked out the window of the cruiser and had tears running down her face.

"Hank, where are you?"

 **To be continued…**


	84. Anniversary Nightmare - Part 2

**A/N: This is part 2 of the last chapter. I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

 **Anniversary Nightmare – Part 2**

"You ok, Liv?"

"No, Fin. I'm not. We don't have a clue where we're looking. Dodds is checking the traffic cameras by our house to see if anything comes up. I'm supposed to be at the airport waiting to board my flight to Hawaii, so I can spend my wedding anniversary with my husband but instead, my husband gets kidnapped and now I'm looking for him. I have no idea if he's dead or alive."

"Olivia, I know this could be a crazy question but is there anyone who has threatened you recently?"

"Recently? Yeah. We get threatened all the time."

"There was that Biker dude that went to prison and the wife was pretty scary lookin'. She kept sayin' he didn't do it but his DNA matched what was found in the rape kit. She said we were gonna to pay for sendin' her husband to prison."

"Come to think of it, that wasn't all that long ago."

"Do you remember the name? That could be somewhere to start."

"True."

"Good thinkin', Tucker."

"It was just a thought."

Olivia called Mike.

"Hey, Lieutenant."

"Hey. Could you look up the case that we had with that Biker as the main suspect? Ed just asked if I've had someone threaten me lately. Fin said her remembers the wife being scary looking and she did say she was going to go after me if her husband was sent to prison."

"No problem."

"Good. Any leads on that van?"

"We were able to find it on the traffic camera and we think we got him being kidnapped as it was happening. The ones that did it do look like Bikers."

"Then Fin was right."

Mike gave Olivia the license plate on the van that they could make and the name associated with the partial plate. She told him to let her know as soon as they found something out. Some of the ones from Intelligence had gone to the Precinct, so Mike gave them some of the files to go through. Olivia in the meantime had called to reschedule the flight but she had no idea when until she knew what was going on with Hank. She also contacted the hotel and had to cancel the reservation but planned to reschedule it. She hated doing it but she knew they wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. Mike called with the name and address of who they were looking for and he had already contacted Peter to get a warrant. She also told Mike to have a couple Patrol units sent to their house just in case the kids were also targeted. Everyone headed to the address but Olivia had a feeling that Hank wasn't going to be there. Mike had even tracked Hank's phone but it had been turned off. On the way to where they were headed, they spotted a white van that matched the partial plate Mike had given them. They pulled up next to it and got out. The door was locked, so Fin broke the window on the driver's side with his gun and unlocked it. Olivia opened the rear passenger side door and spotted Hank's wedding ring on the floor. She picked it up and looked at it closer. It was definitely his.

"This is it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I found Hank's wedding ring on the floor. He never takes it off but he wanted me to know he was here."

They headed to the address. Meanwhile, Hank was in the corner of a basement somewhere and someone kicked him.

"You won't get away with this. My wife will find you and have you locked up."

"I don't give a shit about that bitch! If it wasn't for her, my husband would be here with me. She took my man from me, so I am going to take hers from her. You'll be dead and then I'll go after her precious children. By the time I'm done, she will have nothing."

"Leave my kids alone!"

"Shut your damn mouth!"

She slapped Hank across the face.

"Who has someone kidnapped in broad daylight?"

"I thought I told you to shut up."

She kicked Hank and left the room. Hank had no idea if he was going to make it out of there alive. He started thinking about how much his life had changed in over 4½ years since he and Olivia had been together. They met just a few months after Olivia's ordeal with William Lewis and fell hard for each other. It had been his first serious relationship since Camille's death and her first relationship since breaking up with Brian Cassidy. It didn't take long before they were engaged. Their wedding was scheduled for July. He had been planning to retire anyway but Olivia had become the foster mother to Noah. Hank had stayed in Chicago right up to the wedding, so Olivia had hired Lucy to help out. They got married and went on their honeymoon. A few months later, Olivia had told him they were expecting. Hank couldn't believe that he was now going to be a father to 3 children, 4 counting Erin, who he has always loved like a daughter. Justin loved Olivia even though he never expected him to take to her as quickly as he did, since he was very close to his mother. Justin also loved being a big brother to Noah and he was just as excited about the baby. Hank's job was to keep Olivia as relaxed as possible during her pregnancy, which was easier said than done, while trying to deal with Noah and all of his issues. About a month before they officially adopted Noah, Lily Olivia came into the world. He'll never forget the moment he held his daughter for the first time or the love that he and Olivia shared from the moment they came into each other's lives. He knew she'd find him but a part of him was scared that he'd never get to hold, let alone make love to, Olivia again or even hold his children and grandsons again. He wanted to get out of there, so he could take Olivia to Hawaii just as he always had. He also needed to be around for his family. For now, all he had were his memories of his family and that was what was going to have to get him through this.

"Olivia, I hope you find me soon. She wants to kill me and then go after our kids."

With each passing minute, Olivia was becoming more pissed off. They arrived at the address and Peter had met them there with a warrant.

"Olivia, what is this all about?"

"This bitch kidnapped Hank just because her husband is in prison for rape. She claims he's innocent."

"Is he?"

"No. His DNA matched what came up in the rape kit. I'm supposed to be on a plane that's about to leave for Hawaii but instead I had to postpone my anniversary trip to look for the man I love."

"How many years?"

"4."

They headed to the door and pounded on it.

"NYPD! OPEN UP!"

No one answered, so they rammed the door, went inside with their guns drawn and started checking each of the rooms.

"There's no one here."

"Liv, check this out. The basement door is chained and locked."

Someone cut the chain and they were able to get the door open.

"HANK, ARE YOU DOWN THERE?"

"OLIVIA."

"Oh my God! He's here!"

Olivia ran down the stairs and found Hank in the corner of the basement.

"Honey!"

She untied his feet, unlocked the handcuffs and kissed him.

"Are you ok?"

"I am now."

Most of the others came downstairs.

"You ok, Man?"

"I am now. What are you guys doing here anyway?"

"We came to visit but completely forgot you were heading to Hawaii. It's a good thing we came prepared."

"Thanks for being here. Who's watching the kids?"

"Cheryl from across the street."

"Ok."

"LIEUTENANT."

"YEAH."

"SHE'S BACK."

"OK."

They headed upstairs but ran into everyone else coming down.

"Too late."

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Home."

"Like hell you are! You're not goin' anywhere until I have my husband here with me where he belongs!"

She grabbed Hank again, pulled a knife and held it to his throat.

"Release my husband now, Bitch or so help me, I will slit his throat!"

"I can't do that. He's guilty!"

"No, he's not! Now, I want all of you to leave your weapons here and get the hell out of my house. If my husband is not released by Midnight, your husband dies. Once your husband is dead, your kids will be next."

"Don't you dare threaten my kids! You kill my husband, I will kill you. How about that?"

"You wouldn't kill me, Bitch!"

"Oh, no? You have no idea how pissed I am right now."

"Not half as pissed as I am with my husband behind bars."

Olivia took the safety off, cocked her gun and put it to the other woman's head.

"Drop the knife and let him go or I will put a bullet in your head! Don't think I won't do it!"

The other woman held the knife tighter against Hank's throat.

"Drop your gun or he dies right in front of you!"

Olivia put the safety back on and put her gun back in her gun belt. The woman had brought some of her 'friends' in, so now they were blocking the door.

"Everyone get over there and we want your phones and weapons."

Everyone did as they were told. They got on the floor on one side of the basement and put their phones and weapons in front of them. They were all tied up. Hank was recuffed, his feet were tied up again and this time, he was thrown into a closet. Then the others left.

"Were we just outsmarted by a bunch of Biker bitches?"

"I think so."

"I should have blown her freakin' brains out when I had the chance. Damn it! What the hell am I going to do? If something happens to Hank, how am I going to be able to face my children again? That includes Justin and Erin. I can't explain this to my 5 year old and my 3 year old, whose entire life has been her daddy. I can't do this anymore. I can't keep putting my family in danger."

Olivia broke down and then she put her head on Amanda's shoulder. In the closet, Hank had heard everything she said. He knew it wasn't her fault and all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms. He had been in this predicament before and he had always come out on top. His eyes filled with tears as he thought about how beautiful Olivia had looked on their wedding day and when he had put their daughter in her arms for the first time. Lily and Noah were his life. He finally had a better relationship with Justin. Olivia saw to that. Being a cop, he had always been prepared for the worst. He had made enemies over the years, so he understood what Olivia was going through.

Peter had been in his car waiting for everyone to come out. He had contacted Erin and actually talked to her. She said she was on her way back to New York. She had contacted her Boss and he said they'd help. When Erin arrived in New York, she went to the address Peter had given her. The rest of the team was already there and gearing up.

"Lindsay, who is this?"

"My surrogate father was abducted. He's pretty much the only father I've known. His wife is a Lieutenant with the NYPD. They went in, along with my former squad from Chicago but never came back out."

"Let's go!"

They all got into the house and started cuffing everyone. Erin went downstairs and saw everyone. Some of the others came down as well and started untying everyone.

"Liv, where's Hank?"

"Closet."

"Lock cutter."

Someone handed Erin the lock cutter. She cut the lock and opened the door. She untied Hank's feet, took the cuffs off and then he hugged her. She helped him up and then he saw Olivia behind Erin with tears running down her cheeks.

"I am so sorry this happened to you."

"Don't be sorry."

Olivia threw her arms around Hank and they held each other. Then Olivia kissed him.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"I called and canceled our flight and hotel reservation just for now. Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"Yeah. Maybe I better."

"Ok. Erin, I take it you got my message?"

"I did but Peter also called me. He stayed out there the entire time."

"I'm glad he did."

Everyone headed upstairs and grabbed their guns and phones on the way out. Erin drove Hank and Olivia to the hospital, so Hank could get checked out, while everyone else went back to the Precinct or to Olivia and Hank's. Hank had gotten the results of his tests and only had a couple fractured ribs, some bruising and a slight concussion. They decided to keep him overnight for observation. Erin stayed with Hank, while Olivia went home to get him some things. She decided to bring the kids back with her. They got to the hospital and went up to Hank's room.

"Daddy, are you ok? I was scared."

"You were, huh?"

"Yep."

"I was too but I'll be fine."

"Daddy!"

"Hey! How's Daddy's girl?"

"Good. Love you."

"I love you too. Justin called. He wanted to know if we needed him to out here. I said everything was fine. Thanks for calling him."

"No problem. Erin, I didn't expect you to come home."

"I wasn't doing anyone any good where I was. He has always been there for me to get me out of some kind of trouble. I knew I had to be here for him."

"I still don't get how we were outsmarted by these women. I am so sorry you had to go through all that because of me."

"I already told you not to be sorry. If anyone understands your job, I do."

"It makes me so mad that she threatened them too. I never would have been able to live with myself if she had done something to either of them or you for that matter."

"I'm ok and we're all safe now. Settle down and relax, ok?"

"Ok."

Olivia kissed Hank and then Al and Ed came in.

"You ok, Man?"

"Yeah. Thanks for being here, Al."

"No problem."

"You too, Ed."

"If only I had gotten to your house a little sooner."

"I was so worried about the kids."

Ed ruffled Noah's hair.

"This guy handled things like a trooper. He looked to see who was at the door before he answered it. He told me you were missing and said he looked upstairs. I asked him if he had called his mom yet and he said no."

"He said he was scared though."

"I don't doubt that. Everything probably happened so quickly and he was all of a sudden responsible for his little sister."

"That's a big responsibility for a 5 year old. I'm glad Cheryl across the street said she had seen that van pull up alongside the SUV. She offered to help out in any way she can."

"I'm not planning on being abducted again anytime soon."

"I know that but if we need someone to watch them, we can always ask her instead of always having to depend on Lucy or if it's Amanda, she always seems to get calls at strange hours about a case."

"Yeah, true."

"I don't mind watching them."

"Yeah, I know you don't. Now that you're retired, you spend most of your time at our house anyway. I never expected the two of you to be such good friends."

"We always got along but I think we became better friends after the incident with Joe Utley a couple years ago. I know he wanted to go in and get you."

"He would have too."

"I don't doubt that."

"I never would have expected Hank to want to retire to play Mr. Mom."

"I just didn't want to miss out on all the important stuff like I did with Justin. Camille made this parenting stuff look so easy with Justin. It's gotten better though."

"He is an amazing dad."

"He sure is. I thought Cheryl was nice. She said she has grandkids and she's divorced. Whatever that means."

"It means she was married but not anymore."

"Why?"

"It happens for various reasons but sometimes people just fall out of love with each other."

"Will that happen to you and Daddy?"

"I hope not."

"It won't. I thought I was in love with Camille and we were married over 20 years. I never thought I could ever be that happy again. I was wrong. You made me come alive again and I am in this until the end."

"I am too. Are we going to try for Hawaii next week or hold off a few weeks?"

"I call and see when we can get the Suite."

"Ok. As much as I love these two, sometimes I look forward to just spending time alone with you."

"I do too."

"This isn't how I planned on spending our anniversary but at least we're together."

"That's how I see it. I was so afraid she was going to kill me. I started thinking about our life together and wondering if everything was just going to come crashing down in a split second like it could have. You gave me a second chance to be a husband again and the father that I should have been to Justin."

Olivia once again had tears running down her face.

"You helped me learn to accept myself after what Lewis had done to me. As many times as I wanted to give up after that, you loved me and got me through all the nightmares and sleepless nights, especially when I was pregnant. Not only did you have to deal with me but you had to deal with Noah. I couldn't even be at the hospital with him when he had been exposed to the measles. We've been through a lot together, you and me but there is no one else that I'd rather be on this journey with. I love you more and more every day."

"I love you too."

Olivia kissed Hank and then after a while, everyone left except for Olivia. She ended up staying with Hank all night and then she was able to take him home with her the next day. Hank had called and rescheduled their trip to Hawaii, which only ended up being a few weeks later. They had a lot to celebrate this year.

 **Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**


	85. Fireworks

**A/N: Just something I came up with. Hope you enjoy it. I don't own any of the characters.**

 **Fireworks**

Hank was happy that the whole family was spending the 4th together. Olivia, Noah and Erin were coming in from New York and Olive and Daniel were coming in from Arizona. They were all planning to spend time on his boat that was docked at Monroe Harbor. His favorite thing to do was take the boat out and spend some time fishing. Sometimes he would disappear for hours, which he had done quite a bit lately since Al had died. This was the first time the entire family was spending time together on the boat. He had wanted to teach Noah and Daniel to fish and he had invited Jay to join them, so the 4 of them could fish and the girls could relax and do nothing. He had also planned to watch the fireworks from the boat docked at the Harbor. He had a surprise for Olivia and he wanted everything to be perfect.

Everyone was arriving on Tuesday but they were staying until Sunday. The squad had been busy on and off but they were still trying to cope with losing Olinsky. Hank was in his office and Adam had come in.

"Hey, Boss."

"Hey, Ruzek."

"You have big plans for the 4th?"

"We're spending the day out on the boat and I want to teach the boys to fish. Halstead is coming with us and the girls are going to relax."

"That sounds like a great day."

"We're also planning to watch the fireworks from the Harbor."

"Things are good between you and Lieutenant Benson?"

"Great."

Jay was standing in the doorway.

"Ruzek, get back to work."

"You're not the boss of me, Jay."

"Ruzek, get back to work."

"Got it, Sarge."

Adam went back to his desk.

"Did you pick it up at lunch time?"

"Yeah. Shut the door."

Jay shut the door and went over to Hank's desk. Hank opened one of the drawers and pulled a small bag out. He took the box out of the bag, opened it and showed it to Jay.

"That's beautiful."

"Thanks. When is Erin getting one of these?"

"We're taking it slow this time. I had wanted to propose a year ago but she left Chicago. I gave her the space I thought she needed and we're taking things day by day. I think we needed some time apart to realize how much we still love each other. Although the long distance thing isn't easy."

"I know that. Olivia and I have been doing this for over a year now. It's time for us to be in the same city."

Trudy had come up with Olivia, Erin, Olive and the boys but they had stopped to talk to everyone else. Hank put the box back in the bag and put the bag back in the drawer before he and Jay went out to the Bullpen.

"Hank!"

"Papa!"

Both boys ran over to Hank and hugged him. Then they both hugged Jay. Olivia came over and kissed Hank and then Olive and Erin both hugged him before Erin kissed Jay.

"I can't wait to be on the boat all day tomorrow. I have been working so much lately."

"Me too."

"How's Arizona, Olive?"

"It's great but it's hot."

"It's been hot here too."

"Yeah, I noticed that on the news. I wanted to find out how bad it was going to be when we were here."

"New York hasn't been much better. The heat brings all the crazy people out."

"It does here too. That's how we stay busy."

"When are you moving to New York, Sarge?"

"I have no idea."

"Lieutenant Benson and Noah should move to Chicago. She can take over Intelligence."

"Wait a minute, Intelligence is my Unit!"

"Well, it sounds like they would rather have me be in charge."

"We're just messin' with you, Sarge. It hasn't been the same around here since Olinsky died."

"I know."

"Lieutenant, are you looking for any more Detectives?"

"I would love to get another Detective. That way I can cut back on being out in the field as much as I am. Fin doesn't particularly like being second in command though but he does a great job."

"How long are you staying, Lieutenant?"

"Until Sunday."

"Hank, can we go to the Fire Station?"

"Sure. Trudy, is Mouch working today?"

"He sure is."

"Antonio, how's Gabby?"

"It sounds like she's doing ok. Just don't mention her to Casey when you see him. I don't blame him for being upset though. She left without discussing it with him. As far as I'm concerned, he's still family. Our dad of course supports her. Our mom thinks Gabby was wrong to just up and leave. I know what that's like. Laura just up and left me and took Eva and Diego because she couldn't deal with my job anymore. Gabby was there for me then but I feel bad for Matt because I know what he's been through."

"Gabby and Matt didn't want to deal with long distance?"

"No. They started drifting apart. She was told that if she got pregnant, she may not survive because of the aneurysm she has in the abdominal area. He's fine with going the adoption route. After they lost Louie to his real father, she didn't want to go through that again. She still wanted to try to conceive and said it was basically only her choice. She was basically treating him like crap. She left to go to Puerto Rico to help with relief efforts and she didn't even discuss it with him before she decided to go. I know my sister and I know how stubborn she can be better than anyone. I love her but she was wrong for not discussing it with her husband first."

"Adopting was the best thing I could have done. I wanted to be a mother and that finally happened. It's not an easy process by any means but he's my entire life. I think I have finally gotten this relationship thing right. I think something long distance was exactly what I needed."

"You two have any plans to get hitched?"

"We haven't discussed it."

"Ok, guys, you ready to head to the Fire Station?"

"Yeah!"

Hank went into his office and got what he needed.

"I'm thinking about having a barbeque this weekend. I'll let you know when."

"Ok."

Hank picked up Daniel and then they headed over to the Fire Station. After spending some time there, they met up with Erin and Jay for dinner. Once they got home, the boys watched a little TV before they got their story. After the boys were in bed, Olive went to bed and Hank and Olivia went into his bedroom to make love. Afterwards they were holding each other.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Do you not want to get married again? You changed the subject in a hurry when we were asked about it earlier. We've been together over a year and the subject hasn't come up at all in that time. Have I done something wrong?"

"No, of course not. I do want to get married again."

"To me?"

"Of course to you. I've been in this from the beginning."

"Then why did you change the subject?"

"Because I didn't want to get into it with them. You know I love you."

"Do you?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm tired, Hank. Let's just go to sleep."

Olivia turned over and Hank turned to face the other way. Olivia started crying, so Hank turned onto his other side and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her cheek, neck and shoulder.

"You know I love you, Olivia. Don't ever doubt that. Just please stop crying, ok?"

Hank felt Olivia lace her fingers though his.

"I love you too."

He got her to relax and then they fell asleep. The next morning, they got up, got ready and had breakfast. They packed what they needed and after Erin and Jay came over, they all headed to the Harbor. They boarded the boat and Hank took it away from the Harbor and went to the same area he had been to before. They anchored the boat and then after everyone put sunscreen on, Hank and Jay showed the boys how to fish, while Olivia, Erin and Olive laid out on deck.

"This is the life."

"It sure is."

Olivia took pictures with her phone and intended to send them to her squad later.

"This is so relaxing."

"Definitely. Anything biting?"

"Yeah. Look what Noah just caught."

Noah held up the fish he just caught.

"Wow! Sweetie, that's awesome!"

Olivia took Noah's picture. Daniel caught something too and Olive and Olivia both took his picture. They stopped fishing, put the boys in the shade and gave them something to drink. They had lunch and both boys had fallen asleep. Olivia and Olive hoped they'd sleep for a while, since they'd be up later than normal. They stayed out on the water most of the day and around dinner time, they headed back to the Harbor. They went over to Navy Pier for dinner and then headed back over to the boat to watch the fireworks. Everyone knew Hank's plan, so they gave them some privacy and went to sit on the other end of the boat to watch the fireworks. Olivia had decided to sit between Hank's legs as she leaned into his chest and he had his arms wrapped around her.

"Today has been absolutely perfect."

"It's not over yet."

Hank pulled the box out.

"What are you doing?"

Olivia sat up and turned around. Hank had the ring box open.

"Olivia, will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

Olivia held out her left hand and Hank put the ring on her finger before they kissed.

"I was planning to do this all along, even before our discussion last night. They all knew."

"I love you so much!"

"I love you too."

They kissed again and then they finished watching the fireworks. When they were over, everyone hugged them and then Hank drove home. Erin and Jay left and then they put the boys to bed after giving them a bath. Hank and Olivia went to take a shower before they officially celebrated their engagement and then fell asleep. Olive took her shower and went to bed as well. The remainder of the weekend, everyone spent time together. Hank contacted his squad and had everyone over for a barbeque. He and Olivia told them they were engaged. By the time the weekend was over, Hank said goodbye to his family and Jay said goodbye to Erin before the 5 of them left for the airport for their flights to New York or Phoenix. Once Olivia went back to work, she told her squad that she and Hank were engaged. She couldn't wait for them to be married.

 **Reviews and suggestions are appreciated. I have a couple suggestions that I will be working on next. I hope to be getting back to my other stories soon too.**


	86. Three Times the Love - Part 1

**A/N: This was a request from rainbowrocks2016 and it will be multiple chapters. I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

 **Three Times the Love – Part 1**

Olivia was on her way to Chicago. She and Hank needed to have a serious talk. They had gotten close right after the Yates case and trial but hadn't really seen or talked to each other since then. He had his life and she had hers. Within the last few weeks, she had found out she was pregnant. She was already at 15 weeks and was told there was more than one. She really had no idea how she planned to tell Hank or if they really wanted to be a part of each other's lives but they did care for each other enough to sleep together. Even though Hank could be a little rough around the edges, he really was an amazing man. She left Noah with Lucy because she needed to do this without any interruptions. She arrived in Chicago, got her luggage and took a cab to the hotel. She got checked in and took another cab to the 21st District. Trudy was in her usual spot when she came in.

"Sergeant Benson, it's good to see you again."

"You too, Sergeant Platt. Sergeant Voight wouldn't be in, would he?"

"That's a good question."

Then Jay came downstairs.

"Hey, Sarge."

"Hey, Halstead."

"Halstead, is your Boss up there."

"No. He went to see Erin."

"How's she doing?"

"She quit."

"What?"

"She couldn't deal with anything after Nadia's death and that included our relationship."

"I'm sorry. I had no idea."

"Don't worry about it."

"Do you have a message for Hank?"

Olivia wrote down the name of her hotel and her room number.

"Have him meet me here when he has a chance."

"I will do that."

"Thanks."

Olivia left and headed back to the hotel. When she got back, she got on the bed and started rubbing her belly.

"I still need to talk to your daddy but no matter what happens with him, I am going to love you the best way I can."

Olivia closed her eyes and fell asleep. Hank was arriving back at the District. He got out of his SUV and went inside.

"Hank, I have a message for you."

"From?"

"Olivia Benson. She said to meet her at her hotel and gave me her room number."

"She's here?"

"Yeah."

"Then I guess I better go see what she wants."

Hank left again and Jay went back up to Intelligence. On the way to the hotel, Hank wondered why Olivia was there. They hadn't seen or spoken to each other since they had spent the night together but he had thought about that night a lot ever since it happened. She was the first woman he had been with since Camille. He cared deeply for her but a part of him didn't think he was good enough for her and she probably didn't feel the same way about him. Hank arrived at the hotel and went up to Olivia's room. He knocked at the door. No answer. He knocked again. Olivia woke up in a daze and thought she heard the door. Hank knocked again and then she answered it.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Come on in."

"Thanks."

Hank walked in and went to sit down. Olivia came over and went to sit down next to him. Hank's eyes went right to her belly.

"Are you pregnant?"

"Yes, I am."

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks."

"Who's the lucky guy?"

"You are, actually."

"Wait, me?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"I haven't been with anyone except for you lately. I'm at 15 weeks and there is more than one."

"Twins?"

"The doctor told me there was more than one. If you don't want to be a part of this, I will completely understand."

"I want this. I can't stop thinking about that night when we were together. I just didn't think you wanted anything more because I hadn't heard from you. I care deeply for you but you probably don't feel the same way about me and I'm probably not good enough for you."

"It works both ways, Hank. You could have called me. The thing is, I can't stop thinking about that night either. Don't ever think you're not good enough for me. If I didn't care about you, what happened that night wouldn't have happened."

Olivia put her hands on her belly again and Hank did too. Then they kissed.

"I want you to get checked out while you're here to see how many we're talking about."

"Ok."

Hank made a call and Olivia was able to get in that day. A little while later, they left for the appointment. When they arrived, Olivia filled out the paperwork and then they waited to be seen. Olivia was called and then they both went in. The doctor came in, introduced herself and then she did the ultrasound. She turned the switch on to listen for the heartbeats.

"Did you conceive naturally?"

"Yes."

"I detect three heartbeats."

"I was definitely surprised that I was pregnant at all."

"Did you want to have an amniocentesis done?"

"What do you think, Hank?"

"It's up to you."

"What if something is wrong?"

"Then we'll deal with it when they're born."

"You appear to be very healthy for your age but it's a high risk pregnancy for anyone. I want you to get as much bedrest as possible for the remainder of the pregnancy. They can be born any time after 30 weeks."

"What about intimacy?"

"Sex is probably not recommended. You don't want to cause labor to happen any sooner than it will."

"I actually live in New York and have a 1½ year old son, who's there. Can I still fly?"

"That distance shouldn't be a problem. This is your second pregnancy?"

"He's adopted. Do the amnio."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

The doctor went to get everything she needed and came back. She did the test and then they scheduled Olivia's next appointment after Olivia got dressed. Hank took her hand and then they went back to the hotel.

"Stay with me."

"What am I going to do? I made the appointment with this doctor, which I liked better than the one in New York but I still need to be with my son. How am I going to handle 4 kids under the age of 2? I can't do this, Hank."

"You're not going to be alone in this. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. They're as much my responsibility as they are yours. Marry me, Olivia. Let me take care of you and our family."

"Hank, you don't have to do this."

"Of course I do. We made this happen, so we are in this together."

"I love you, Hank. I really do."

"I love you too."

"Yes, Hank, I will marry you."

They kissed and then Hank put his hand on her belly again.

"Hello in there. This is your daddy."

"I'm thinking I should move here. I have a lot I need to do though."

"I'll send Erin out there. I don't want you doing anything. What are you going to do about your job?"

"I don't know. We're short-handed because Amaro retired and moved to California. I did take the Lieutenant's exam though. I'm going to need help once they get here and with Noah once we're moved here. I may be able to get Lucy to come help him get settled in to his new surroundings. He really liked you when he met you."

"That's good to know. I hope Justin likes you. We probably need a bigger place too. We'll figure it all out. We can look online and if we find something you like, we can go look at it."

"You're too much. You know that?"

"I want you to be happy. That's all."

"I want to stay with you."

"Ok."

Olivia got her stuff and then she checked out of the hotel. Hank took her to his house and got her settled in. Hank called Erin and invited her over. Hank was fixing dinner and Erin let herself in. Olivia was on laying on the sofa looking at houses online.

"Hey, Liv."

"Hey, Erin."

"Since when are you and Hank a thing?"

Then Hank came out of the kitchen after he put dinner in the oven.

"Good, you're here. I have a job for you."

"I can hardly wait for this."

"We need you to go to New York and pack up her apartment."

"Where's she moving?"

"Here."

"Why?"

"I'm getting to that. She's pregnant."

"Yeah, right."

"She is."

Erin looked at Olivia's belly and sure enough, she could tell.

"Holy shit, Hank! Are you telling me you did this to her?"

"Yep."

"Come on, Liv, you can do better than him. Can't you?"

"Smart ass! There's more."

"I'm assuming you're getting married, since you made sure Justin and Olive were married by the time Daniel was born."

"We are. I proposed and she said yes but I don't have a ring yet. There's still more."

"What?"

"There are three of them."

"Babies?"

"Yeah."

"Hank, no offense but you're old. How old are you? About 100?"

Erin started laughing at herself.

"Smart ass! You're not that funny. I'm not that old. I'm in my 50's, Erin."

"I'm the one that's old. I shouldn't be pregnant."

"Hank, I'm only teasing you. You know I love you and I am so happy that you two are together. I had kind of hoped you would have ended up together and Nadia did too. Does anyone know?"

"Other than you, not yet. Her doctor in New York told her there was more than one but didn't tell her how many there actually were. I got her in to a doctor here, which she actually liked better. She decided on her own that she wants to move here. She's pretty much on bedrest for the remainder of the pregnancy. She can fly short distances though. She's at 15 weeks already. She had an amniocentesis done. We're looking for a bigger house."

"15 weeks. That puts it around the time of the Yates trial."

"Sounds about right."

"After the bar?"

"Something like that."

"How did this happen, Hank?"

"Do I really need to explain it to you again?"

"That's not what I mean, you ass."

"It happens, Erin."

"Who knew I'd get actually get pregnant? Certainly not me."

"How do you think Justin will handle it?"

"I have no idea. Every time I talk to him, he tells me I need to get laid."

"Yeah, you kind of did."

"Since the doctor said I could travel to New York, I should probably give my notice in person."

"Yeah, you probably should. Erin, can you come with us?"

"Yeah."

Hank called to make the reservations for their flight and went to check on dinner. Olivia called Lucy and told her everything that was going on. The 3 of them had dinner and as they were eating, the doorbell rang. Hank went to answer it. It was Al.

"Hey, Al. What's goin' on?"

"Not much. What's goin' on with you? Platt said Benson was here."

"Yeah, she's here. You need to hear this, so come on in."

Al came in and followed Hank into the kitchen.

"Hey, kid."

"Hey, Al."

"Can I get you anything? Some food or a beer?"

"Yeah. I'll have a beer. Thanks, Man."

"Yeah, sure."

Hank got Al a beer and then he sat back down next to Olivia, while Al sat next to Erin.

"So, are you two a thing?"

"To be honest, until today, I had no idea where we stood."

"You said somethin' happened the last time you were in New York though?"

"Yeah, I did say that. She came here to tell me she's pregnant."

"Yours?"

"Yeah. As it turns out, we're having triplets."

"No kidding. Congratulations to both of you!"

"Thank you."

"Thanks, Al."

"You leavin' us?"

"No. She decided to leave New York. We're going to New York tomorrow, so she can give her notice. She's pretty much on bedrest. Erin is coming to help pack up her apartment. We're going to look for a bigger house."

"You gettin' married?"

"Eventually. I asked her and she said yes but I don't have a ring for her yet."

"I'm happy for you."

"Thanks."

"You too, Olivia."

"Thank you."

"Justin know?"

"Not yet."

They finished eating and continued talking. Erin went home and Olivia went up to bed. After Al left, Hank cleaned up and went to join Olivia in the bedroom. She was already sound asleep. He got ready for bed and got into bed. He kissed Olivia's forehead and then he kissed her belly.

"Daddy loves all of you so much and that includes your mommy."

Hank got settled with his arms around Olivia and his hand on her belly.

"I love you too."

"Go back to sleep."

Olivia laced her fingers though Hank's and then they both fell asleep. Tomorrow was a new day and it was the beginning of a new chapter in both their lives.

 **To be continued…**


	87. Three Times the Love - Part 2

A/N: Here's Part 2 of the last chapter. I'm hoping to have it only be one more chapter after this. I don't own any of the characters.

 **Three Times the Love – Part 2**

The next morning, Hank, Olivia and Erin got up, got ready and left for the airport. They boarded their flight to New York. When they arrived, Olivia had her SUV there, so Hank drove it and they headed to the Precinct. When they arrived, they all went up.

"Hey, Liv."

"Hey. We need to talk. My office please."

"All of us?"

"Yes."

Everyone went into Olivia's office, so she could sit down.

"Liv, you ok?"

"I'm fine, Fin. I wanted to let the 3 of you know that effective immediately, I'm putting my papers in."

"Why?"

"I'm pregnant with triplets and I need to be on bedrest as much as possible. I was just in Chicago and saw a doctor there. I liked her better than the one I saw here."

"Should we assume that Voight is the father?"

"That would be a good assumption."

"Why do you have to give your notice?"

"I can't do my job while I'm pregnant. It's too stressful and I want to move to Chicago. I don't want to do this while we're short-handed but my babies are more important."

"I'm happy for you, Liv. Congratulations!"

"Thanks, Amanda."

"I'm happy for you too, Sarge."

"Thanks, Carisi."

"Me too, Liv."

"Thanks, Fin."

They all hugged Olivia and then Amanda hugged Hank.

"You better be good to her Voight or I'm gonna kick your ass."

"I will. Don't worry."

"He's been amazing so far. I want you to come visit."

"How far along are you?"

"15 weeks."

"Dang, Liv, who would have thought?"

"Certainly not me."

"I'm actually pregnant too."

"What? Amanda!"

"I'm due at the end of November."

"I was told any time after 30 weeks. I had the amniocentesis done but to be completely honest, I'm scared because of my age but also because it's a high risk pregnancy, so something could go wrong."

"I've been through this before."

"You have?'

"Yeah. Camille was pregnant with twins and when she first told me, I really wasn't ready to be a father. Justin was born healthy but his sister was a stillborn. We were able to hold her. The nurses took care of everything but we never had a proper burial for her."

Hank had tears in his eyes and Olivia wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh, Hank, I am so sorry to hear that."

"Thanks. I sometimes wonder what could have been. Camille always blamed herself for what happened to our little girl. Erin had become the daughter I had always wanted. I want a daughter of my own more than anything."

"What did Camille die from?"

"Ovarian cancer. I know I would have had to worry about that with our daughter had she lived."

"I'm the product of my mother's rape and she had become an alcoholic. She physically and emotionally abused me. I'm actually scared that I'm going to turn out to be like Serena. I do miss her sometimes though, since she was really the only family I had."

"Bunny is a drug addict, so you and I have that in common."

"Beth Anne was never the world's greatest mother either. Kim is bad enough. Kim is a con artist but Mama babies her."

"Your sister is a piece of work, Rollins."

"I know she is."

"I agree. I found out that I have a paternal half-brother. We have met but it's been a while and he's probably been in and out of prison. I usually only hear from him when he wants something."

"Money?"

"Yep."

"That sounds like Bunny."

"Kim too."

"Do you ever hear from Teddy?"

"No. He's probably back here doing what he was doing. Hank, I don't want to turn into Bunny."

"Then you have to cut her out of your life. Don't let her keep trying to tell you how to run your life."

"I want to set a good example for the babies."

"That's what I want to hear."

"Erin, do you know your father?"

"No. As far as I'm concerned, Hank is my dad. He's been in my life since I was 15 years old, so basically half of my life. Bunny doesn't care about anyone but herself and never has."

"I knew Bunny before you were even born. A lot of cops did."

"Did you ever sleep with her?"

"Once but I wish I hadn't."

"How long ago was this?"

"Over 30 years ago."

"Isn't Erin 30?"

"Yeah."

"Wait, you mean to tell me there's a possibility you could be my dad?"

"I asked her and she said no."

"You actually believed her?"

"Damn, Voight, if Lindsay is your kid, all you do is sleep with a woman once and she's pregnant."

"Fin!"

"What? He sleeps with this Bunny person, which could have resulted in Lindsay. He sleeps with you and that results in triplets."

Hank was becoming visibly upset, so he left the room. Olivia was going to go after him but Erin stopped her.

"I'll go."

Erin went after Hank, who had actually gone outside.

"Hank."

"What?"

"This would actually be a dream come true for me. Do you know how many times I wished you were my real dad over the years? So many I've lost track. You've been here for me probably more than anyone including Jay."

"I'm scared, Erin."

"You're never scared of anything. What are you scared of?"

"These babies Olivia is carrying. What if something is really wrong? I don't want to have to deal with losing one let alone all 3 of them. I already went through that with Camille and I don't know if I can handle going through it again. I've never been a good father."

Hank had his sunglasses on, so Erin couldn't tell he had tears in his eyes until they started falling down his cheeks. She wrapped her arms around him and held him.

"Who said you weren't a good father? Justin? He's never been the most reliable source. You know that."

"It wasn't Justin. I know I'm not a good father."

"Hank, just stop it right now! You're going to be an amazing dad to these babies. Think of it as a fresh start for you. I know how heartbroken you were when you lost Camille but you and Liv are so perfect for each other. Can we find out once and for all if you're my dad?"

"Yeah, I guess we can."

Olivia had come outside.

"You ok?"

"I think I will be. I'm just scared of the babies."

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't. We'll get through this together."

"I hope so."

"We want find out once and for all if he's my dad."

"I'll call Melinda and see if you can do the test now."

Olivia called Melinda and she had some time, so the 3 of them went to the ME's office. Melinda did the test and would call Olivia with the results. Olivia stopped in at 1PP to give her notice while they were there. They went back to the Precinct and by the time they got there, Chief Dodds was there. Hank and Erin left Olivia on her own to talk to him and headed to a Jeweler, so he could look at engagement rings.

"May I help you, Sir?"

"I would like to look at engagement rings."

The salesperson pulled the engagement rings from the display case.

"Just get her something simple. Flashy doesn't appear to be her thing."

Hank saw one that he thought was perfect.

"How about this one?"

"That's nice. I like it."

Hank's phone rang, so he answered it.

"Hey, Justin."

"Hey, Pop. I got your message. Where are you?"

"New York."

"Work again?"

"No. Do you remember I mentioned Olivia Benson to you?"

"That lady cop from New York?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, I remember you telling me about her. I also remember telling you that you needed to get laid."

"And I did."

"With her?"

"Yes."

"Just tell him, Hank!"

"That Erin?"

"Yep."

"Tell her hey from me."

"He says hey."

"Hey, Justin!"

"You're gonna be a big brother."

"Wait, did you just say I'm gonna be a big brother?"

"That's what I said. Triplets."

"Seriously, Pop, you're telling me you slept with this woman and now she's carrying your babies?"

"Yes."

"How well do you even know her?"

"I knew her well enough to get close to her. I love her, Justin."

"All of a sudden you're in love with her? How do you know they're even yours?"

"I was expecting you to handle this better than you are. Forget I even told you. You're not going to be a part of our lives then."

Hank hung up the phone.

"Didn't go well, huh?"

"Nope. I don't give a shit anyway. It's my damn life. I'm getting this one."

"Do you know her ring size?"

"No."

Erin texted Olivia to find out her ring size. She texted her back and then Erin told the salesperson."

"This particular ring has a matching wedding band."

"I'll take that too. I also need to look at one for me."

"Hank, are you going to get another wedding band a little bigger for her?"

"I might as well. I need two wedding bands for her. The second one needs to be bigger."

"Same one or just a plain one?"

"I guess the same one."

"Ok."

The salesperson got the engagement ring and two matching wedding bands and then he also had a matching men's band. Hank purchased all of it and then they headed back to the Precinct. Fin and Carisi were gone, Amanda was at her desk and Olivia was on the sofa with her shoes off and her eyes closed. Erin stayed to talk to Amanda, while Hank went into Olivia's office. He got on the floor, pulled the engagement ring out of the box and slid it onto her finger. Then he saw Olivia smile.

"You're not asleep."

"I'm just resting my eyes."

Olivia opened her eyes and looked at the ring.

"Oh, Hank, it's beautiful!"

"I'm glad you like it."

Hank kissed her and then he stood up. She let him sit down and then she put her legs across his lap. He then started rubbing her feet.

"What's wrong?"

"I told Justin but it didn't go well at all. I ended telling him that he wasn't going to be a part of our lives."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I bought the wedding bands and I got you two of them."

"A bigger one for when my fingers get fat?"

"Yep."

"Do you just want to get married here?"

"Erin is really the only one that matters to me anyway. When is your last day?"

"I told them effective immediately."

Then Erin came into her office.

"Do you need help going through your desk?"

"I started going though it but I got tired. Mostly all I care about are the pictures, my awards and diplomas."

"This is where we first met and where you threatened to arrest me."

"Yep. So, do you want to get married here?"

"Yeah."

"Then we can go get our Marriage License. I'm sure I can get one of the Judges I know to marry us. I take it you want to adopt Noah?"

"Yeah."

Then Lucy came in with Noah.

"Mama!"

"Hey, sweet boy!"

Olivia sat up and took Noah from Lucy.

"Lucy, you remember Hank?"

"Yes."

"This is Erin Lindsay. Erin, this is Lucy Huston, Noah's nanny."

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

Noah saw Hank and smiled.

"Hey, Buddy!"

Then there was a knock on the doorframe. It was Trevor.

"Hey, Trevor."

"Hey. You said you needed the paperwork started for your fiancé to adopt Noah?"

"I did but I need to get it done as soon as possible because I am leaving New York soon."

"For how long?

"For good."

"Wow! New job?"

"No. I recently found out that I am pregnant with triplets and I need to be on as much bedrest as possible. There's no reason for me to stick around here if I'm not going to be working and with Hank in Chicago."

"Triplets, wow! Congratulations!"

"Thank you. Trevor, this is Hank Voight and Erin Lindsay. Hank and Erin, this is Trevor Langan."

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

"I'll start the paperwork and contact Judge Linden, so hopefully we can get this taken care of as quickly as possible."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Good luck to you."

"Thanks."

Trevor left and passed Barba on his way out.

"Everything ok, Liv? Sergeant. Detective."

"Mr. Barba."

"Yeah, I'm moving to Chicago."

"What! When?"

"A few days at the most."

"When were you planning to tell me?"

"I just did."

"Why did you wait until the last minute?"

"Everything happened so quickly. I recently found out that I'm pregnant with triplets."

"Sergeant Voight's, I assume."

"I haven't been with anyone but him. I'm on bedrest for the most part for the remainder of the pregnancy."

"Liv, that's great. Congratulations!"

"Thanks."

"How far along are you?"

"15 weeks."

"I am really happy for both of you."

"Thanks, Rafael."

"Thanks, Barba."

"I told the squad they could come for a visit and I want you to come visit us too."

"Thanks for the invitation."

Then Melinda knocked on the doorframe.

"Hey, Mel."

"Hey. I have the results."

"I thought you were going to call me."

"I needed a break."

Melinda handed Hank the piece of paper and then he looked at it. He had tears running down his face.

"She's my daughter."

"For real?"

"For real, kiddo."

"You're my dad?"

"Yep."

Erin wrapped her arms around Hank and had tears running down her face as well.

"You don't know how happy this makes me."

"Me too."

Olivia now had tears running down her face.

"Liv, are you ok?"

"I'm just so emotional. I can't help it."

Erin hugged Olivia.

"I couldn't ask for a better stepmom. I love you both."

"I love you too."

"Me too."

"We're eventually going to have to come up with names for these 3."

"Yep."

"If one of them is a boy, you could name him Henry."

"Hank Voight, Jr.? I don't think so."

"You're lucky I love you, Benson."

"I am very lucky."

Olivia stated kissing Hank. Tucker appeared in the doorway and cleared his throat.

"Sergeant."

"Lieutenant. Can you give us a minute?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

Hank kissed Olivia again, took Noah and then he, Lucy, Erin, Melinda and Barba left Olivia's office and let her and Tucker talk.

"Who's that?"

"That's Lieutenant Tucker from IAB. He's been a thorn in SVU's side for a very long time. He charged her with a murder she didn't commit."

"She was telling me about that."

Noah put his head on Hank's shoulder.

"Dada."

"Yeah, I guess I'm going to be your daddy soon."

"6 kids?"

"I know. I just wish I had known sooner."

"That just explains why we have such a good relationship and why you're so protective of me. I don't blame you. You got me through the teenage years. I blame Bunny for keeping us apart and for dragging me down the hole I've been in since Nadia's death. I just want you to be proud of me."

"I am proud of you, kiddo. Maybe we better keep this between us for now. This doesn't mean I'm going to be treating you differently than everyone else."

"I know."

"I'm still not sure I want you and Halstead together and now I can say that as your father but he is pretty worried about you."

"I know. I just couldn't handle losing Nadia the way we did. Why did we let Yates go?"

"Because we didn't have enough to hold him on. If I could have kept him at the District, I would have."

"Were you and Liv seeing each other at all during the Yates case?"

"No. We talked on the phone and Skyped between the two cases quite a bit but we were nothing more than friends."

"She seemed pretty steamed when Yates was saying that stuff about you."

"She told me it really bothered her. I was pretty pissed myself."

"What were those looks you two were giving each other at the bar?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about?"

"Yes, you do. Come on."

Ed and Olivia came out of Olivia's office. Ed extended his hand to Hank and Hank shook it.

"Sergeant, congratulations!"

"Thanks."

"This is Hank's daughter, Erin Lindsay. Erin, this is Lieutenant Tucker from IAB."

"Nice to meet you, Sir."

"You too. Sorry to hear about your friend."

"Thank you."

"I still have so much to do and almost no energy. Thanks a lot, Hank!"

"It's not my fault."

"Yeah, it is."

"So, Liv, what was with the looks you two were giving each other after Yates' trial?"

"What looks?"

"Oh, come on!"

"I need to get back. Good luck with the next chapter of your life."

"Thank you."

"It was nice meeting you both."

"You too."

Tucker left.

"So, Lucy, how's the packing coming?"

"I got quite a bit done in his room. I didn't really get rid of anything, since you could have a boy."

"I was thinking about that. Thanks."

"No problem."

"We still need to go get our Marriage License."

"Do you want to go do that now?"

"That's fine. Erin, can you stay here and finish my office?"

"Sure, no problem."

"Thank you."

"Yep."

"I think I'll take him home."

"Why don't we stop for lunch first?"

"Ok."

"Noah, you need to take a nap, ok?"

"No!"

"Will you take a nap with Mommy?"

"No."

"Someone called me 'Dada'."

"He did? Aw! How am I going to handle 4 of them?"

"We'll be fine."

"I hope so."

Everyone who was leaving, left and went to lunch or back to work. Erin went with them and decided to go back to the Precinct later. After lunch, Olivia and Hank went to get their Marriage License, while Lucy took Noah home and Erin headed back to the Precinct to clean Olivia's office. While she was there, she called Justin to see if she could talk some sense into him but he wouldn't answer his phone. She left him a message that he needed to stop acting like such a baby and be happy for Hank. She wanted to tell him that she was his half-sister but she decided against it. Hank and Olivia arrived back at the apartment and Noah was sound asleep. Lucy was packing stuff when they came in.

"Hey."

"Hey. He fell right to sleep when we got back."

"Good. I need to lie down for a while."

"I'll come too."

Hank and Olivia went into her bedroom and got on the bed. Hank wrapped his arms around her, kissed her cheek and they both fell asleep. The rest of the afternoon went by quickly. Hank called Al to see if he could be there when he and Olivia got married. He said he wouldn't miss it. Hank told him when it was and that he also needed his suit. Erin came over to the apartment, along with Olivia's squad, Barba and Melinda and they all had dinner together.

 **To be continued…**


	88. Three Times the Love - Part 3

**A/N: I may decide to do a follow up chapter later on. I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

 **Three Times the Love – Part 3**

The next morning arrived. Olivia found something in her closet that was suitable to wear. Everyone Olivia worked with planned to work up until it was closer to the wedding. Early in the afternoon, there was a knock at the door. Olivia was on the sofa resting, so Hank went to answer it. It was Al and Meredith.

"Hey, Man."

"Hey, Al. Meredith."

"Hey, Hank. Congratulations!"

"Thanks."

"Here's your suit and your shoes."

"Thanks. Come on in."

Al and Meredith came in.

"Hey, Al."

"Hey, Olivia. This is my wife Meredith. Meredith, this is Olivia Benson."

"It is so nice to meet you."

"You too."

Lucy brought Noah out of his room.

This is Noah and his nanny, Lucy Huston. Lucy, this is Alvin and Meredith Olinsky. Al is Hank's best friend."

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Alvin tells me you're pregnant with triplets."

"I am. I'm just really nervous about all this."

"You've done this before obviously."

"He's adopted."

"Ok. If you need help, give me a call."

"I'm sure I will. I'm pretty much on bedrest for the rest of the pregnancy, so I will probably need help with him."

"Are you planning to go back to work?'

"No. Yesterday was my last day. I'm going to miss it but there's no way I can handle working and taking care of 4 little ones even if we hire a nanny."

"I would love to help. You and I can get to know each other better."

"Thank you so much. I really appreciate that."

"No problem."

"So, is Justin coming?"

"Nope. He and I got into it. I did find out some interesting news."

"What's that?"

"Erin is mine."

"What!"

"Yeah. We did the DNA test and it was a match."

"Congrats, Man!"

"Thanks."

"Did she stay here?"

"She's at a hotel. She's been cleaning out Olivia's office. She's going to stay to help pack up the apartment once the 3 of us go to Chicago. I told her it was either help Olivia or come back to work. I don't want her spending time with Bunny. She has a good relationship with Olivia already, so I'm glad for that. She told me wants to set a good example for the babies, so I have to give her a little credit for that. She at least wants to be a part of their lives, unlike Justin."

"What happened with Justin?"

"I left him a message to have him call me, so I could tell him about the babies. He called me back but he was pissed. He said he doesn't think we know each other well enough to be having a family together this soon. It is what it is. What happened with Bunny was a mistake but I don't have a habit of sleeping with women I don't have some kind of feelings for. That's just not me."

"Lexi is pretty much rebelling now too."

"She sure is."

"We tried getting her to come with us but she decided she'd rather spend time with her friends."

"She's how old?"

"She's 17. She really misses having Justin around. They were so close growing up."

"That's for sure. I don't want to make the same mistakes with these 3 that I made with Justin. I want to be the father to them that I should have been to him, especially after Camille died. It's been 4 years. Does he expect me to mourn her for the rest of my life?"

"Maybe he feels that you don't love Camille anymore."

"I'm always going to love her. She's always going to be in my heart and she is always going to be a part of Justin and now Daniel. As much as I said I had no idea if I ever wanted to get involved with anyone again after Camille, things happen."

"Olivia is good for you."

"I think so too."

"I think you're good for me too. I realize we didn't necessarily start out on the right foot but after that we grew to respect each other. Our relationship grew from there."

"Yeah, it did."

"You're sure you want to do this?"

"What?"

"Marry me?"

"Yeah. I'm good.

Hank kissed Olivia.

"Where are you taking her on a honeymoon?"

"We're going to worry about that after the babies are born. Maybe I'll see what I can arrange for Valentine's Day. How does that sound?"

"It sounds like a plan to me."

"You ok?"

"Yeah."

"Come here."

Olivia moved closer to Hank, so he could wrap her arms around her. Al and Meredith stayed for a while and then they went back to their hotel. Hank fixed lunch for the 4 of them and then Lucy put Noah down for a nap. Olivia fell asleep for a while. Several hours had passed and everyone was getting ready to head over to the Courthouse. Once everyone was ready, they headed over there. They all arrived at the same time.

"Wow, Liv! You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

Fin, Carisi and Rafael all kissed Olivia's cheek and then they all went to the Judge's chambers. Their ceremony was small and simple but they were officially married. They all went out to dinner afterwards.

"I'm married!"

"Yeah, you are. I love you, Mrs. Voight."

"I love you too."

Everyone stayed at the restaurant as long as they could. Fin had known Olivia the longest and wasn't ready to let her go.

"Liv, you can't go."

"I have to, Fin but you can come visit us in Chicago. All of you can."

"It'll be a while before I will be able to visit."

"Yeah, I know but you can come after the baby comes."

"I will I'm sure. When are you leavin'?"

"Tomorrow sometime. We decided to drive to Chicago, so we will take whatever we need with us and then Erin will have the rest of it shipped. There is just so much stuff we need for him, so it was easier for us to take my SUV and take what we could with us."

"Are you taking your furniture?"

"No. If any of you need anything, it's yours."

"We can probably buy new furniture whenever we move into our new place."

"We haven't found anything yet though."

"I was looking while you were asleep. I think I found something that will suit us perfectly. I'll show it to you when we get back to your apartment. It's in a good area. There seems like there will be plenty of room and we won't all be on top of each other like we would be at my current house."

"You're too much."

"Well, it's my job to take care of you now and I happen to take that seriously."

"You're going to make me cry again."

"It's better than having you yell at me and threaten to arrest me."

"Well, it worked, didn't it?"

"Yeah, it did. I knew then that I wanted to be with you."

"I think I knew then too. That stuff Yates was saying about you really made me mad."

"It made me mad too."

After dinner, they all left and headed home. When Hank, Olivia and Noah arrived at the apartment, Hank put Noah to bed and then he took the laptop into the bedroom and showed Olivia the house he liked.

"I love it."

"I thought you might. Hank scheduled an appointment to see the house when they got back and then he shut off the laptop. He got ready for bed and joined Olivia before they started kissing.

"I wish we didn't have to wait until after they were born. You have no idea how much I want to be with you right now."

"I think I have an idea."

They kissed some more and then they fell asleep. The next day, they got up and Hank finished getting things ready to go. Al and Meredith were planning on staying a couple days to check out some of the tourist attractions. By the afternoon, everyone came over to say goodbye to Olivia. The 3 of them got into the SUV and Hank headed to Chicago, while Erin finished things up in New York.

Hank had made reservations for them to stay at a hotel on the way, so Olivia could properly rest. By the time they arrived in Chicago, Hank helped both Olivia and Noah into the house and brought in some of their stuff. Monday morning, they had their appointment to see the house and then they headed to the District, so they could tell everyone their news. Some of them were surprised and some of them were not but everyone said they would help them move when the time came. Everyone was excited about the triplets.

During the next several weeks, they found out that the babies Olivia was carrying were all healthy and she was having two girls and a boy. Hank, Olivia and Noah moved into the house that they had looked at when they returned from New York and Erin and the other women had a combined baby shower for Olivia and Amanda, which they were both happy about.

In the months that followed, Hank had invited some of Olivia's friends from New York for Thanksgiving. Amanda was too close to giving birth, so she couldn't travel and Carisi stayed behind with her. Fin, Melinda, Lucy, Rafael, Trevor and Ed all came out for Thanksgiving. Melinda and Lucy had been there for the baby shower and Trevor had come out one other time to deliver the paperwork when the adoption was final but for everyone else, this was the first time visiting. Hank had also invited his squad and their families to join them for Thanksgiving as well. He invited Justin, Olive and Daniel but the two of them still hadn't spoken since Hank told him about the babies. The group from New York arrived the day before, checked into their hotel and headed over to Hank and Olivia's. They rang the bell when they arrived. Hank answered it.

"Hey."

"Hey. Thanks for inviting us.

"No problem. Come on in."

"Thanks."

Everyone came in.

"Wow! It looks great."

"Thanks."

"Where's Liv?"

"She's upstairs resting and Noah is taking a nap. How's Rollins?"

"She's hangin' in there."

"Olivia is scheduled for the c-section on Friday."

"Do you have any names picked out?"

"We do. The boy is going to be Nathan Richard. Richard was my father's name. The girls will be Marissa Erin and Madeline Olivia."

"Great names. Everyone is healthy?"

"Yep. We just got back from the final doctor's appointment and everyone is doing good, including their mama. How long are all of you staying?"

"Probably until Sunday."

"Ok. Melinda, she's hoping you can be in there with us."

"I would love to. Thank you."

Hank showed everyone around and then they all went to sit in the living room.

"Very nice."

"Thanks. We really love it. She's looking forward to this being over. She is so worn out all the time. I've been taking time off when I can but Al's wife has been staying with her and helping out with Noah."

"If you need me to come help, even if it's just Noah, I will be more than happy to."

"Thanks, Lucy. We appreciate that."

"I could probably stay with him when you go to the hospital."

"That would be a big help. Thank you."

"No problem."

The doorbell rang again, so Hank went to answer it. It was Justin, Olive and Daniel.

"Justin."

"Hey, Pop. I wanted to apologize for acting the way I did when you told me what was going on. I should have acted more like an adult but I didn't. I talked to Erin, so I know she's my half-sister. I also talked to Olivia. We've been talking, texting and Skyping regularly but she told me she wanted us to talk. She's the one that convinced me to come here now. She helped me to realize that a part of you would always love Mom. I'm ok with the way things turned out. She is good for you and I can see why you love her."

"Yeah, she is good for me and I really do love her. I probably should have made more of an effort to work things out with you but things have been so crazy around here with moving and getting ready for the babies to arrive. Yeah, Erin is your half-sister. I knew she had told you but I had no idea you had talked to Olivia. Erin, Trudy and some of the other women from the District, 51 and Med had the baby shower."

"I wish I could have been here for that."

Justin hugged Hank.

"I've missed you, Pop."

"I've missed you too."

Hank hugged Justin and they went into the living room.

"This is my son Justin, my daughter-in-law Olive and my grandson Daniel. These are some of Olivia's friends from New York. This is Fin Tutuola, Melinda Warner, Rafael Barba, Trevor Langan, Ed Tucker and Lucy Huston."

"It's nice to meet all of you."

"You too."

"Where's Olivia?"

"She's resting. I just showed everyone around but I can take the two of you around."

"Ok."

Hank took Justin and Olive around and showed them the house.

"This is nice, Pop."

"Thanks. We love it."

"HANK!"

Hank went into the bedroom.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm very uncomfortable."

"Your doctor said you would be."

"My back hurts and I can't even do anything."

"Let me call her."

Hank called the doctor and she told him to get her to the hospital.

"She said to get you to the hospital."

"What if something is wrong?"

"She said you are more than likely in labor, so there is really nothing to get worked up about."

"That's easy for you to say."

Hank helped Olivia get out of bed and then they headed downstairs after he grabbed her bag. Justin and Olive had joined everyone in the living room.

"I am so fat. How can you even stand to look at me?"

"You're not fat. You're pregnant."

"I look like a whale."

"No you don't. I think you're beautiful."

"You're just saying that."

"No I'm not. Olivia Margaret Benson Voight, I love you with all my heart and I love these babies too."

"I love you too."

They got downstairs.

"We're heading to the hospital."

"We'll meet you there."

"Ok."

Hank and Melinda left with Olivia to head to Med. When they arrived, they went to get her registered and then they took her up to her room. They hooked her up to the monitors and then the doctor came in.

"How are you feeling, Olivia?"

"I'm very uncomfortable."

"That is completely normal. Everything on the monitor looks ok. Do you just want to get this over with now?"

"If we can, yes."

"Ok. Let me go check the status of the OR."

The doctor left to go check on the status of the OR and then Maggie and Sharon came in.

"Everything ok?"

"The babies could be making their entrance soon."

"That's great. It's nice to see you again, Melinda."

"It's nice to see both of you again too."

The doctor came back in.

"The OR is available but we're short a few nurses. I had the entire team that I needed scheduled to be in with us on Friday morning."

"I can help."

"I can too if you need me. It's been a while since I've done OB though."

"Great. Maggie, can you start her IV?"

"Of course."

"This is Dr. Melinda Warner, a friend of Olivia's, who she wanted in with us."

"What's your specialty?"

"I'm the Medical Examiner in New York City."

"We can use all the hands we can get. Can I borrow Drs. Manning and Halstead?"

"Sure. We're not too busy down there. I need to call April anyway."

Maggie called April to tell her she was helping with Olivia and asked her if she could send Natalie and Will up to Olivia's room. Then Maggie started Olivia's IV, while Hank and Melinda went with Sharon to scrub in and get ready. Will and Natalie came up and went to scrub in as well. Maggie went to get ready and then they took Olivia into the OR.

"Hank, I want you to stay on your side of the curtain. Some dads get a little queasy if they see too much."

"Ok. Olivia, I love you."

"I love you too."

The doctor started cutting and then pulled the first baby out, which was one of the girls.

"Baby A is a girl."

Then she pulled the second one out and that was the second girl.

"Baby B is a girl."

She then pulled the third one out and that was the boy.

"Baby C is a boy."

Hank had left with Melinda, Sharon, Maggie, Will and Natalie and headed to the Nursery after he kissed Olivia's head. Olivia had decided to have a hysterectomy, so the doctor finished up.

"Hank, they are absolutely precious."

"Thanks. They ok?"

"They're perfect. They're breathing on their own and they are all over 5 pounds, so that is very encouraging. When we came up, I saw your squad and Olivia's friends in the waiting room."

They cleaned them up and then Hank and Melinda went to take them to meet everyone.

"Hey."

"Oh, Hank, they are precious."

"Thanks. This is Marissa, this is Madeline and this is Nathan."

"Liv's ok?"

"She's still in surgery. She decided to have a hysterectomy."

"Can I get a picture to send to Rollins and Carisi?"

"Sure."

Fin took a picture and then he sent it to both of them. Everyone else took pictures as well. Erin took Marissa and Justin took Madeline. Melinda handed Hank his son.

"Hey there, Buddy."

Hank, Erin and Justin took the babies back to the Nursery and then they waited with everyone else. A little while later, the doctor came into the waiting room.

"Hank, she's doing great."

"Good. Thanks."

"No problem. You can go be with her if you want."

"Ok."

The doctor took Hank to recovery where Olivia was and he sat with her. He kissed her forehead, sat down and took her hand.

"I love you so much. Our babies are perfect."

She started waking up.

"Hank."

"Hey."

"Babies?"

"They're beautiful and they are absolutely perfect."

"Love you."

"I love you too."

Hank kissed Olivia and then she was moved back to her room. The nurse brought them in, so Olivia could meet her babies for the first time.

"Well, hello there!"

"This is Marissa, this is Madeline and this is Nathan."

"We will keep them in here but we will wait until tomorrow for you to try nursing them."

"Ok."

"This way, Daddy can spend time bonding with them tonight."

"That sounds like a plan."

The nurse left and Hank started kissing Olivia just as Justin and Erin came in.

"Geez, Pop! Can't you wait until she's feeling better?"

"You're so funny!"

"Justin."

"Hey, Olivia."

Justin gave Olivia a hug.

"Can someone bring Noah tomorrow?"

"Sure."

Everyone else came in to see Olivia before they left. Erin and Justin eventually left after giving one of their new siblings a bottle, leaving Hank and Olivia alone with their new arrivals. Olivia had fallen asleep and Hank tried to stay awake but ended up falling asleep as well. Justin, Olive and Daniel had stayed at Hank and Olivia's along with Lucy, so Justin and Olive started dinner and Erin came over to help. The next day, Olivia was up, moving around and nursed the babies for the first time. Maggie was still at the hospital, so she sent Hank home for a while and she stayed with Olivia. Hank was able to eat with everyone but really wanted to be with his wife and their newborns. After everyone ate, the group from New York went to the hospital with Hank and they each got to hold one of the babies. The others had visited as well.

Within the next few days, the group from New York went home and Amanda had given birth to Jesse. By early the following week, Olivia and the babies went home. Noah wasn't really sure what was happening but Hank and Olivia alternated spending time with him. Their lives had changed in the last few days but they were ready for whatever challenges came their way. They knew there would be challenges with raising triplets but they would figure it all out together.

 **Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**


	89. Annoying

**A/N: This is another request from rainbowrocks2016. I got the idea about the SeaGlass Carousel from an episode of 'Younger' on TV Land. I don't own any of the characters.**

 **Annoying**

After ending things with Ed, Olivia has been involved with Hank. For the first time ever, she was on the same page with the person she was with but most importantly, she was truly happy. However, Ed was doing everything he could to get her back. He'd send her flowers and he'd call and text her all the time. Olivia was starting to become annoyed by it. She told him to stop numerous times and she even told him that she was with someone else. She loved being in Chicago because she could be with Hank and not have anyone interrupt them.

It was Hank's turn to come to New York and he had a romantic night planned for them. Noah was sleeping over at a friend's, so he and Olivia would have the entire night to themselves. When Hank arrived in New York, he headed to her apartment and dropped his stuff off before heading over to the Precinct.

"Hey, Voight."

"Hey."

"What do you have planned for Liv tonight?

"Is she here?"

"Nah. She had to go to a meeting at 1PP first thing this morning."

"That's always fun."

"Oh, yeah."

"I made reservations for dinner at a nice restaurant and then Erin was telling me about the SeaGlass Carousel at Battery Park."

"I've heard about that but I've never been there."

"She said the last time Halstead was out here, they went there. They both said it was romantic. I'm hoping to end the night by giving her this."

Hank pulled the box out of his pocket and showed Fin, Amanda and Sonny.

"Oh, wow! That's beautiful."

"I think it's time we make it official, since it has been over a year."

"She's been mentioning how much she loves Chicago."

"I know. Part of it is because that Tucker guy won't leave her alone. She loves being in Chicago just to get away from him."

"Tucker has always been a pain in the ass. We're still wondering why she dated him in the first place. She had feelings for you long before she ever started getting along with him. We hope she says yes, even if it means she ends up moving to Chicago."

"I hope she says yes too. How long is she going to be gone?"

"She didn't say."

"I'll wait around for a while."

"Do you want coffee or somethin'?"

"Yeah, sure."

"It's not the best."

"We have shitty coffee in Chicago too."

Amanda got up and headed to get Hank some coffee but then Olivia came in with coffee for everyone.

"You're here."

"Yep. I told you I'd be here early."

"You did. I brought real coffee."

Everyone took a coffee and then Olivia kissed Hank.

"What do you have planned while I'm here?"

"Erin is taking the afternoon off, so we're having lunch. Halstead is coming in later this afternoon."

"Are you going to tell me what you have planned for later?"

"Nope. That's a surprise."

Olivia's phone buzzed, so she looked at it and groaned.

"I'm about ready to change my number."

"Tucker again?"

"Who else?"

"Have you told him you're with someone else?"

"Many times. He keeps sending me flowers, which I usually take to Maddie and the other ladies or I've left some at my mother's grave. When Hank sent me roses for my birthday, I left half of them here and took the other half home."

"Was he like this after you two broke up?"

"No. He pretty much started with this a little over a year ago after I started seeing Hank. He all of a sudden wanted to get back together and he won't give it up."

Olivia's phone buzzed again and this time she rolled her eyes.

"All I want to do is spend the weekend with Hank without any interruptions."

"I would send you flowers for your birthday before we were together and you were with him. What did you do with those?"

"I kept them. We were together for a year and he never did anything like that then. He never even acknowledged my birthday. I could say he probably doesn't even know when my birthday is but he could have just looked it up in my file. We've been friends since that first case we worked on and you've remembered my birthday every year since then."

"Camille made sure I never forgot her birthday or our anniversary. She'd start giving me hints a couple weeks before. My last birthday was the best one I've had in a long time."

"I'm glad I made it special for you."

"You sure did."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Hank started kissing Olivia. Peter came in and cleared his throat.

"Peter."

"Hank. How are things going in Chicago?"

"Same as always."

"How have you been since Olinsky's death?"

"If it wasn't for Olivia, I'd be a total mess."

"How's Meredith?"

"She's had a rough time of it. She still blames me but she also knows that Al would have done it for anyone he cared about. Losing him a little over a year after losing Lexi didn't help. I didn't want Al to take the blame for this though. I should have cleaned up my own mess with this thing with Woods."

"I've been in touch with Mark and we were talking about that. We both know that Woods did what he did because of what had happened between the two of you. Woods should have known better than to blackmail you."

"He was blackmailing Ruzek too to get info on me. The last 10 years for me have been so shitty. Camille got sick and died, I went to prison, I lost Justin, Olive and Daniel moved to Arizona, Erin moved out here at my request and then my best friend was murdered. The only bright spots were Daniel being born and Olivia and Noah coming into my life."

"I can understand that. I lose my dad and then a few months later, my sister was murdered."

"Sorry to hear about both of them."

"Thanks. Olivia, we need to discuss the upcoming trial for that case."

"You're right. We do."

"I'll go to your apartment for a while."

"Ok. I'll check in with you later."

"Ok."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Hank kissed Olivia and then he left to head to her apartment, while Olivia and her squad went over the trial with Peter. They had gotten a call, so they went to it. Several hours later, Hank met Erin for lunch. Tucker kept trying to get in touch with Olivia and she kept avoiding his calls. The rest of the day went by quickly. Olivia could not wait to go home. She arrived at the apartment and went in.

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself. How was your day?"

"Same crap, different day."

"I know how that goes."

Olivia kissed Hank.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"How was your lunch with Erin?"

"It was good. We're having dinner with her and Jay tomorrow. She's cooking."

"Sounds like a plan to me. I want to take a shower before we go out."

"Ok."

"Care to join me?"

"If we do that, we'll never get out of here because you know what will happen."

"Ok."

Olivia kissed Hank and then she went to take a quick shower. Hank went into the bedroom to change. When Olivia got out of the shower, she got out and dried herself off. She towel dried her hair, wrapped the towel around her and went out to the bedroom. Hank was sitting on the bed but still not dressed. He was still in his jeans but had his shirt off.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting dressed?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that's too bad. Couldn't we just order in tonight, so we can make love instead of whatever you have planned?"

"I want tonight to be perfect."

"What could be more perfect than us in this bed making love?"

Before Hank could answer that, Olivia removed her towel, sat on Hank's lap and started kissing him. Hank broke the kiss and undressed the rest of the way before they made love. Afterwards Hank was holding her and she had her head on his chest.

"You feel better now?"

"Yes. I always feel better after I'm with you."

"Good."

They kissed and then Olivia got up, put her robe on and went to do her hair and makeup, while Hank got dressed. Once Olivia was done in the bathroom, she got dressed and then they headed to the restaurant. They arrived at the restaurant and got their table, which was near the window.

"Hank, this is beautiful."

"I thought you might like it."

Their server came to take their drink order and then once she brought their drinks to them, she took their order. Ed had been walking passed the restaurant when he saw Olivia. He walked into the restaurant and went over to them.

"Hey."

"What the hell?"

"I've been trying to get a hold of you."

"Yeah and I have purposely been avoiding your calls and texts because I don't want to be with you. I made that perfectly clear when I told you that I was with Hank. You weren't this annoying until I told you about that."

"We belong together. I love you, Olivia."

"I love Hank and have since I first met him. I just didn't know how to approach the subject with him because of the distance between us. I'm not even sure why I even dated you in the first place."

"I was there for you after what happened with Joe Utley. We were meant to be together, Olivia. Why can't you see that?"

"It has nothing to do with what happened in that townhouse. Fin was there for me though a lot worse and yes, he is one of my closest friends but he never expected anything in return. Honestly, I think you thought that I owed you something by coming to my rescue. If I had known you were going to be so selfish about it, I never would have even considered going out with you and I wouldn't have contacted you when I needed someone to talk to Joe."

"What does he give you that I can?"

"You really don't want to know the answer to that."

"Yeah, I do."

"I'm not talking about that here. I really thought you had changed but as usual, you make everything all about you."

"Who took you to Paris, which is the one place you said you wanted to go?"

"And I appreciated it but I have moved on with my life. Please go. Hank and I are trying to have dinner and you are spoiling that for us."

"You were a much better person until you started seeing him."

"No, I was a much better person until I started seeing you. My squad had to point that out to me."

Ed turned to go but then he ended up punching Hank and then left. Hank had steam coming out of his ears and then went after Ed once they were both outside.

"Ma'am, should we call the police?"

"I'm a cop. I'll take care of it."

Olivia got up and went outside. Both of them had bloody noses and were glaring at each other.

"Tucker, you better go before I arrest you."

"If it wasn't for you, you son of a bitch, Olivia and I would probably be married right now."

"I doubt that."

"You're wrong, Tucker. I never saw you as my happily ever after. Even if you had asked me, I would have said no. I knew you weren't the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Most of the time, you didn't want to be bothered with Noah, so to me that proves that you weren't really that serious about our relationship or whatever it was."

"That's bullshit and you know it! We were so good together."

"I must have missed something because I had regrets the entire time we were together."

"Not me."

"Leave her the hell alone or else."

"Or else what?"

"I'll kick your ass."

"I'd like to see you try, tough guy!"

Hank pushed Ed into the wall and had his hand around his throat.

"You don't want to piss me off right now!"

"Hank, don't! He's not worth it."

Hank punched him in the stomach and then released him.

"Stay the hell away from my fiancée!"

"Get over yourself! She'll never marry you. You're not good enough for her."

"No one asked you."

Olivia looked at Hank with a shocked look on her face.

"I was going to do this tonight anyway."

Hank pulled the ring box out of his pocket and got down on one knee.

"Olivia Margaret Benson, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and spending the rest of your life with me?"

"Yes, Hank, I will!"

"I think I'm gonna throw up!"

"Hank, I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Hank slid the ring on Olivia's finger and then he stood up, so he could kiss her. Ed finally left and headed home, while Hank and Olivia went back into the restaurant to have their dinner. After dinner and dessert, they left the restaurant and headed to Battery Park.

"Have you done this before?"

"What, the SeaGlass Carousel?"

"Yeah."

"No. I've been thinking about wanting to come here with Noah but I haven't yet."

"Halstead said he and Lindsay went on it the last he was out here and said it was so romantic, so I figured we could try it out. I planned to propose to you later but I had to do something to shut Tucker up."

"I'm sorry he did what he did to you. All of a sudden he's acting like a jerk again. He's just jealous because I have moved on and he hasn't."

"Do you think I'm not good enough for you?"

"If I did, I wouldn't have said yes. I can't wait to go on the Carousel with you and then we can go home and make love."

"I love that idea."

Hank and Olivia kissed again and then they went on the Carousel. Once the ride was over, they went back to Olivia's apartment and made love to officially celebrate their engagement. The next day, they got up, had breakfast and went to pick up Noah. They told Noah they were engaged. After the 3 of them spent the day together, they went over to Erin's and had dinner with her and Jay. During dinner, they told Erin and Jay they were engaged. The next day, Olivia picked up Erin and Jay on their way to the airport, since Jay was on the same flight as Hank going back. They all got out of the SUV to say their goodbyes. Olivia and Noah kissed Hank, while Erin kissed Jay and then Erin gave Hank a hug. Hank and Jay went inside to get checked in and they Olivia and Erin decided to go out for dinner before Olivia dropped her off. Hank and Jay went through Security and waited for their flight for Chicago to take off.


	90. Second First Date

**A/N: This was a request from Ghostwriter. For this one, Justin, Al and Dodds are still alive and Erin is still with Intelligence. I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

 **Second First Date**

Hank and Olivia had started seeing each other on and off after the first case they had worked on. The first time they had slept together was New Year's Eve and they had slept together again during the Yates case. After that, they really hadn't kept in touch with each other. Olivia discovered she was pregnant. She told her squad and the 3 of them had pretty much figured out it was Hank's, so they were pretty surprised when she told them not to tell anyone about it, including Erin. She knew Erin and Amanda were pretty close. She did, however, tell Justin. A few weeks before Yates and Rudnick escaped from prison, Olivia gave birth to Chloe Rose. When they told her that Erin was coming, she told them not to say anything to her. If she asked where she was, she said to tell her she has home sick or Noah was. When Yates led them back to Chicago, Erin told Hank that Olivia was home sick and he had been disappointed that she wasn't there.

 **August 2018 - 2½ years later…**

Olivia had decided to take Noah and Chloe to Chicago. She felt it was time to introduce Hank to his daughter. She knew it wasn't going to go well. They arrived at the hotel and got checked in. She put the kids back in the car and drove to the District. When she arrived, she got them out of the car and went in.

"Olivia, it is so good to see you!"

"You too, Trudy. This is Noah and this is Chloe."

"They're beautiful."

"Thank you."

"You had her?"

"I did."

"She looks just like you."

"She does but she has her daddy's temper and stubbornness."

"So, you're married?"

"No. She was the result of an on and off relationship I was in. He actually doesn't know about her. That's actually why I'm here."

"Olivia, are you telling me she's Hank's?"

"Yeah."

"Why haven't you told him?"

"I don't know. I was afraid to, I guess. I didn't want him to think he had to be with me because of her."

"All I can say is good luck with that."

"Yeah, thanks."

Then Justin, Olive and their kids came in.

"Justin!"

"Hey, Trudy. You remember, Olive, right?"

"Of course. This can't be Daniel."

"Yeah, it is. This is our newest addition, Henry. Hey, Olivia."

"Hey, Justin."

"Hey, Noah."

"Hey, Justin."

"You got bigger since I last saw you."

"He starts 1st grade soon."

"No way! Hey, Cutie! Remember me?"

Chloe nodded her head.

"Justin knows?"

"Yeah. He and Olive were there when she was born."

"That's why we're here, so she wouldn't be alone when she tells Pop."

Hank came downstairs to hand something to Trudy and Al was with him.

"Justin."

"Hey, Pop. Al."

"Hey, Justin."

"Papa!"

"Look at you!"

"I'm a big boy!"

"You sure are."

Olive handed the baby to Hank.

"This is your namesake."

"Hey, Little Hank. I'm your grandpa."

Then he saw Olivia.

"Look who blew in from New York."

"It's nice to see you too, Hank. You remember Noah, right?"

"Of course. Hey, Noah."

"Hi Hank."

Hank looked at Chloe.

"So, I assume this is why I haven't seen or heard from you in 3 years."

"Pretty much."

"So, why are you here? You want to rub in that you're now married and have a kid? Were you married when we were together?"

"I'm not married?"

"How old is she?"

"She's 2½. Hank, I'd like you to meet Chloe, your daughter."

"My what?"

"Your daughter."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes. I wasn't with anyone but you in that time and I haven't been with anyone since."

"Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"It's true."

Hank handed Little Hank back to Olive and then he went back upstairs. Everyone else headed up and Al let everyone in. By the time they got up to Intelligence, Hank had gone into his office and slammed his door shut. Olivia handed Chloe to Justin and went into Hank's office.

"I'm sorry I never told you."

"I don't think you are. You could have picked up the damn phone and told me. You could have done anything but did you? No. Instead you made me feel like what happened between us meant nothing or that I never meant anything to you."

"It meant everything to me."

"Bullshit!"

"I didn't know where things were going with us and I knew that neither one of us really wanted to leave our respective cities, so what was I supposed to do?"

"We could have figured something out."

"We weren't going to raise her in two different cities if that's what you're thinking."

"Oh, right. We can't upset your life. It's always about you and what you want. My feelings don't matter to you and they never have."

Hank and Olivia were yelling loudly at each other. Hank told her he didn't care what she did and told her to stay out of his life before storming out, leaving Olivia in tears. Deep down she knew he was right. Erin and Olive came in to try to calm her down, while Justin filled everyone else in. He put Chloe down, so she went into Hank's office and crawled up into his chair. Olivia took a picture of it.

"Mama."

"Hi Baby."

"She's beautiful."

"Thanks. I know I was wrong for keeping her from Hank and he has every right to be upset with me."

"Then why did you keep it from him?"

"Because I had no idea where things were going with us and I didn't want us to raise her in two different cities. A part of me thinks he would have 'done the right thing' and wanted to marry me. I know he's not ready to leave Chicago and I'm not ready to leave New York, so we wouldn't have gotten anywhere by doing that. I didn't want him to think he had to marry me just for the sake of the baby and those marriages never last."

Then Justin came in.

"Sorry it didn't go well."

"I deserved it. I probably shouldn't have come here to tell him at all."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes. Probably more than I ever realized. We should go."

"Are you leaving right away?"

"Maybe tomorrow or the day after."

Olivia picked up Chloe and then she walked out of Hank's office. She got Noah and then they left. They went back to the hotel and then they decided to go to the beach for a little while. They changed and then Olivia drove to the beach. Little did she know was that Hank had gone to the beach to clear his head. She didn't see him but he saw her. Olivia put sunscreen on both kids and then the kids went to play in the sand at the edge of the water. Hank watched as the kids played together. That little girl was his daughter. She was beautiful and looked just like her mother. Olivia glanced over her shoulder and saw Hank, so she got up and walked over to him.

"You following me, Sergeant?"

"I've been here, Lieutenant. I come here to think."

"I am sorry. If you want to be pissed at me, then be pissed at me. I do want you to get to know your daughter."

Noah had seen Olivia talking to Hank, so he ran over. Chloe wasn't too far behind.

"Hank!"

Noah gave Hank a hug.

"I missed you."

"I've missed you too, kiddo."

"Chloe, this is Hank, your daddy."

Chloe went over to Hank and put her hand on his leg.

"Daddy."

Chloe put her arms up, so Hank picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"She's beautiful like you."

"Thanks. She has a stubborn streak like you do though."

"I guess it was bound to happen. Can we have dinner?"

"Why the change of heart? Not that long ago, you told me to stay out of your life and you never wanted to see me again."

"I know but I figured we could talk about this."

"Ok. That sounds like a plan. I could probably get Erin or Justin to watch them I'm sure."

Then Justin, Olive, Erin and the boys arrived at the beach and found them.

"You two ok?"

"We're having dinner to talk about things."

"Good. Noah and Chloe can stay at the house with us."

"Thank you. Where are we going?"

"I'll take care of that. You do need to dress up though."

"Which means I need to go shopping."

Hank made a couple phone calls and hung up after he was done.

"Reservations are made."

"Ok. Can you two help me find something to wear?"

"Of course."

Olivia went to get her stuff and left her keys with Justin. She kissed both kids, Olive kissed Justin and the boys and then they left with Erin. Noah, Chloe and Daniel went to play in the sand.

"So, what's the plan, Pop?"

"I made reservations at the Signature Room. The first time we went on an actual date, that's where we went. I want tonight to be as special as that night was."

"That was also New Year's Eve though, right?"

"Yeah, it was but that was also the first time we were together."

"Do you love her?"

"Yeah, I love her. I have from the moment we first met. Even though it has been over 3 years since we have seen each other and now I know why, I never stopped loving her."

"I think she feels the same way about you. I kept trying to get her to tell you about Chloe but she kept saying that she didn't want you to think you had to be with her just because of the baby."

Chloe came over to Hank and wanted him to pick her up again. He put her over his shoulder and started rubbing her back until she fell asleep.

"Daddy loves you. I'm just sorry I couldn't have been in your life sooner."

Justin took a picture and sent it to Olivia. Meanwhile in the store, Olivia was notified of a text, so she checked it.

"Oh, that is adorable!"

"What?"

Olivia showed the picture to Erin and Olive.

"Daddy-daughter bonding. She's asleep."

"Why did you tell Justin and not me?"

"Because I knew you'd tell him."

"He had the right to know."

"I know that, Erin! You don't have to keep reminding me of that."

Olivia found a dress and then they took her back to the hotel. Justin arrived with Olivia's car and parked it for her. Hank was behind them with the boys. Justin stayed with the boys, while Hank took a sleeping Chloe in and Noah walked in by himself.

"She's still asleep?'

"Yeah. She wasn't happy when I put her in her car seat but she went right back to sleep."

"She does that sometimes. Should I just bring them over to your house?"

"That's fine."

"Do you want me to take her?"

"I got her."

They took the elevator up to Olivia's floor and then they walked to her room. Olivia unlocked the door and Hank set Chloe down on one of the beds after he kissed her head. Then he left. Noah went to take a bath to get cleaned up and once he was done, Chloe was awake, so Olivia put her in the tub. Olivia ended up in the tub with Chloe and Chloe helped make sure Olivia was clean.

"All cween, Mama."

"Thank you."

Once they were done, she dried herself and Chloe and then Olivia put a robe on. Noah was dressed and sitting on the bed playing on the tablet. Olivia got Chloe dressed and then once that was done, she dried her hair, did her makeup and got dressed.

"Mommy, you look pretty."

"Thank you."

"Pwetty, Mama."

"Thank you, Baby. I'm going to pack your pajamas and some extra clothes, since I'm not sure how long Hank and I will be out tonight."

"Ok."

Olivia got some things together for the kids and then they left for Hank's. When they arrived, Olivia parked in front of his house and got the kids out. They walked to the door and rang the bell. Justin answered it.

"Hey. Come on in."

"Thanks."

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

Olivia and the kids came in and joined Olive and the boys in the living room.

"POP, YOUR DATE IS HERE."

"I'LL BE RIGHT DOWN."

Hank finished getting ready and then he came downstairs.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks. You look handsome."

"Thanks."

Then the doorbell rang again, so Hank answered it.

"What, Erin?"

"I'm just here for moral support."

"You're just here to be pain in the ass."

"Who me?"

"I know you too well."

"I resent that."

Erin straightened Hank's tie and Hank rolled his eyes.

The doorbell rang again and this time it was their driver.

"You hired a limo?"

"Yep."

"I'm impressed."

"You ready?"

"Sure."

"Have a great time, kids! Don't stay out too late!"

"We can stay out as long as we want."

"Noah, Chloe, we're going."

Both of them came to give Olivia a hug and a kiss and then they both hugged Hank.

"Have a good time."

"Thank you."

Hank and Olivia left and got into the limo.

"Spill it. Where are they going?"

"He said he made reservations at the Signature Room."

Justin went to fix dinner. When the limo arrived at the Signature Room, they got out.

"Hank, you didn't."

"Yeah, I did."

Hank offered her his arm and then they headed inside. They went up and then they were shown to the table, which happened to be the same one they were seated at before. It had an amazing view of the city. Hank ordered a bottle of Champagne and then that came to the table. Hank had ordered when he made the reservations, so they didn't have to do anything.

"What did you do?"

"I recreated our first date. You hate it, don't you?"

"No. The exact opposite. I love it. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Hank poured the Champagne and then they clinked glasses before they drank.

"It seems to me that we drank the entire bottle the last time we did this."

"We did but we don't have to this time. We need to talk anyway."

"Yeah, I know we do. You have every right to be pissed at me. Honestly I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to take me to court."

"I won't do that but I want to get to know her better."

"I want that too. I just didn't know where we were really headed with our relationship. I didn't want you to think we had to get married just because I was pregnant. Those marriages never last."

"The thing is, I probably would have married you but not just because of her. I would have married you because I love you."

"You love me?"

"Yeah, I do. I have from the moment we met. These last 3 years, I have been going crazy. I thought about calling you several times to find out what went wrong between us. I thought I did something wrong."

"Trust me, you did absolutely nothing wrong. I love you too, Hank, so that's not the reason I didn't tell you. It's just me being me. I suck at relationships and apparently at communicating. Everyone kept telling me I needed to tell you, including Noah. Justin was with me when I gave birth and he's been trying to get me to tell you since the beginning. She's been asking about her daddy more lately, so I knew I had to tell you. I took the kids down to see Justin and Olive for Noah's Spring Break, which was just before Henry was born. I wanted to be there when he was born but it didn't work out that way. Chloe knows Justin is her big brother but now it's time for her to know her daddy."

"Would you allow me to keep her here?"

"I'd consider it. Noah may want to come too."

"That's fine. When is he back in school?"

"After Labor Day, so we still have all next week yet."

"Maybe they could stay with me and I can bring them back after a week. That way, you can get something done without having them in your hair."

"That would be wonderful. I'll see if Noah likes that idea."

"Ok. Do you think Chloe would like that idea?"

"I think she might."

They got their salads and then after a while, they got their meals, which happened to be exactly what they had eaten on their first date. After they had dinner, there was dancing. As they danced, they gazed into each other's eyes and then they started kissing. They returned to the table to have dessert. After dessert, Hank paid the bill and they left the restaurant hand in hand.

"Tonight was amazing. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm sorry I acted the way I did."

"I'm sorry I never told you about Chloe. I guess I deserved to have you treat me the way you did."

A carriage was waiting for them.

"Hank, the carriage too?"

"Yep. I wanted tonight to be exactly what we did on our first date."

"You're too much."

Hank helped Olivia into the carriage and then he got in. The carriage started moving and they were taken around the city. Olivia put her head on Hank's shoulder and he kissed her forehead. She looked up at him and then they started kissing. By the time they arrived back where they started, they both knew where this was headed next. The limo was waiting for them when they got back.

"Hank."

"Huh?"

"We know how our date ended the last time. Do you want it happen again as much as I do?"

"Yeah, I do."

"We could go back to my hotel instead of your house."

"There are too many people at my house."

Hank told the driver to take them to the hotel Olivia was staying at. When they arrived, Hank tipped the driver and then they walked into the hotel as they held hands. They got into the elevator and went up to her floor. They got off the elevator and walked to her room. Olivia got her key card out and opened the door. As soon as they walked in, put the 'do not disturb' sign on the door and shut it. They started kissing and headed over to the bed as Olivia started undressing Hank and he started undressing her. They got on the bed and Hank kissed the scars on her chest and stomach. Once they were completely undressed, they made love. Afterwards Hank had his arms wrapped around her and she had her head on his chest.

"The last time we made love was when Chloe was conceived."

"Yep. I want to make this work this time."

"I do too. Not just for Chloe but for us too. We both should have tried a little harder the last time."

"Why didn't you ever date?"

"A part of me still had hope for us. I wanted that more than anything else. I have had other men ask me out but I said I needed to come clean to my daughter's father about her. I'm just not sure why I waited as long as I did. There's no excuse for that."

"If you haven't already figured it out, I have forgiven you for that."

"I just don't want to screw this up. I love you, Hank."

"I love you too."

They started kissing and made love again before falling asleep in each other's arms. The next morning, Olivia got up, took a shower and got dressed. Hank got dressed and then he called a cab to take them to his house. They arrived and went in as everyone was having breakfast.

"HELLO."

"IN HERE."

Hank and Olivia went into the kitchen.

"Did you two stay out all night?"

"Of course not. She has a hotel room, don't forget."

"Someone got lucky last night!"

"Stop!"

"What does 'get lucky' mean?"

"Never mind. You're too young to hear this conversation."

"But I want to know."

"It means that I'm lucky your mom and I had such a good time last night. I'm going to go take a shower."

"Ok."

Hank kissed Olivia and then he went to take a shower.

"Mama!"

"Hi Baby Girl! Were you good?"

"Uh huh."

Then Olivia looked at Justin.

"She was fine and so was Noah. The 3 of them slept in Dad's bed. Do you want something for breakfast?"

"I'll wait for your dad but I will have some coffee though."

"Ok."

Justin got Olivia a cup of coffee and Noah, Chloe and Daniel went into the living room.

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

"Sure. How'd things go?"

"Great. We're trying to make things work this time. Not just for Chloe but for us too."

"That's great. I really hope you two can make it work because you're good for him. He hasn't been this crazy about anyone since my mom."

"I know. It would make things easier if we were in the same city. That's all."

"I think he knows that."

"He wants to keep her for a week. Maybe I should just call Dodds and take more time off."

"You don't trust Dad?"

"I do but I think I need more time off. The last time I was off was when we came to see you before Henry was born. It's tempting to leave them both here with Hank, so I can get stuff done. I know I'm going to have to let him spend time alone with her though. I'm surprised she took to him as quickly as she did."

Hank finished in the shower, got dressed and came downstairs.

"I'm thinking about taking some time off. Is that ok with you?"

"When?"

"Next week. I can call Dodds and tell him that I'm taking the week off."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Justin made breakfast for Hank and Olivia, while Olive went to take a shower. Then Justin went to take his shower, while Hank and Olivia ate. They got the kids dressed and then they went to Navy Pier as a family. Hank spent time with Chloe and it made Olivia happy to see them getting along so well. Later that day, Olivia called to tell Mike that she was planning to be gone for a week and she also called Lucy to tell her that she didn't need her this week at all because she was in Chicago. She checked out of the hotel and stayed with Hank for the remainder of their time there. Sunday afternoon, Justin, Olive and the boys left and headed home, leaving Hank and Olivia alone with Noah and Chloe. Noah loved all the places Hank took them in Chicago, including Fire House 51.

By the end of their time in Chicago, Olivia and Hank were closer than they had ever been and it was going to be hard for Hank to let them go. He walked them out to the car and had Chloe in his arms. He put her in her car seat.

"Chloe, you be a good girl and Daddy will come see you soon, ok?"

"K, Daddy."

"I love you."

"Love you."

Hank kissed Chloe and then he helped Noah into his booster seat. Noah gave Hank a hug.

"Thanks for everything, Hank. I had a lot of fun."

"You're welcome."

"Love you, Hank."

"I love you too, kiddo."

Hank shut the door and then he walked over to Olivia.

"I'll let you know for sure when I'll be coming out there."

"Ok."

Olivia had tears running her face.

"Come here."

Hank wrapped his arms around Olivia and held her.

"I am going to miss you so much."

"I'm going to miss you too."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Hank kissed Olivia and then she got into the car.

"Bye-bye, Daddy."

"Bye."

"Bye, Hank."

"Bye, Noah."

"Take care of yourself, Hank."

"You too. Take care of our kids too."

"I will. We'll see you soon."

"Ok."

Olivia started the car and drove away. Hank went back into the house. Even though their visit didn't start out on the right foot, the rest of it had been amazing. He loved every minute that he spent with his daughter. His daughter. He never would have guessed in a million years that he would ever be a father to a daughter after he and Camille had lost their daughter before birth. He loved Erin very much and he didn't care that he wasn't her biological father, even though he wished he was. He wasn't going to lie. He loved Noah too. In time, he hoped he would be able to be a full-time father to both of them but for now he wanted to see how things were going to go between him and Olivia before he decided to make a commitment to her. Things between them had never been better during the week they had spent together but their biggest obstacle was still the distance between them. He knew one thing. He wasn't going to let anything keep him from his daughter now that she was a part of his life. He had already lost the first 2½ years of her life and even though he had bonded with her in a short time, he didn't want to miss another minute of it.

 **Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**


	91. You Matter to Me

**A/N: This kind of goes along with the plot for next week's Season Premiere of PD when Voight is suspended and then they attend Olinsky's funeral. I don't own any of the characters.**

 **You Matter to Me**

Hank couldn't believe that Deputy Superintendent Brennan had suspended him. He could but he didn't want to. That meant Antonio was in charge. While he knew Antonio would do a great job, he seemed to have a chip on his shoulder ever since returning to Intelligence after spending time working in the State's Attorney's office for Peter Stone. He just wanted time for himself. Maybe he would use this time to go visit his grandson but the Arizona weather really wasn't for him though. Maybe he'd stay in his house like a hermit and not go anywhere until he was reinstated. His face hurt from the fight he had gotten into but no one really cared, so why should he? He rarely heard from Olive anymore and ever since Erin moved to New York, he hadn't heard from her. He really had no reason to go to New York. He thought he and Olivia Benson were friends but he hadn't heard from her since the last time they had worked together 2½ years ago. She could never even be bothered to call him after he had lost Justin. He knew she knew because she and Erin talked all the time. He knew everyone hated him and blamed him for Olinsky's death. It was his fault his best friend was dead. If he had dealt with the Woods situation on his own, Al might still be alive.

Hank went into the kitchen and went to see what was in the refrigerator. All he had was leftover pizza. He got that out and got a bottle of whiskey. He opened the bottle and took a drink. He went into the living room and set the box on his coffee table. He took another drink of whiskey and ate some pizza. Someone rang the doorbell. He had hoped that whoever it was would quit and leave. Whoever it was started pounding on the door.

"HANK, OPEN UP!"

It was Trudy but he still chose to ignore it.

"HANK, OPEN THE DAMN DOOR! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE."

Hank took his bottle of whiskey and went to open the door.

"What the hell do you want?"

"It's nice to see you too, Hank. How are you?"

"How am I? How the hell do you think I am? That bitch Brennan suspended me. You know what? I don't give a shit anymore. They all hate me and blame me for Olinsky's death."

"I don't."

"Good for you."

"Ruzek doesn't."

"Good for him. Everyone else does."

"Ruzek actually hates that Dawson is in charge."

"Meredith hates me."

"She's still trying to cope with losing Lexi and now she has to deal with losing Al."

"I'm not even going to the funeral."

"Hank, what the hell is that all about? Al was your best friend."

"That's the thing, Trudy. He was my best friend and I let him down. I let him get killed because he took the blame for something I did. It should have been me. What do I have to live for anyway? Camille is gone, Justin is gone, Olive took my grandson away from me and I haven't heard from Erin since she went to New York. What else is there?"

"Al did what he did to protect you because that's the type of person he was. You still have me, Hank. I'm not going anywhere. You were there for me when my dad was murdered. I'm not going to let you go through this alone."

"I appreciate that. Thanks."

"I should go."

"Ok. Keep me updated on what's going on."

"I will. I'll tell Ruzek too. He misses Al."

"I do too."

"So does Burgess. She and Ruzek have been spending quite a bit of time together lately."

"The one that we really need to watch is Halstead. He blames me for Erin leaving. Maybe that was my idea but I did what I thought was best for her. There's no doubt in my mind that he blames me for this too."

"Since when do you care what anyone thinks?"

"I have no idea."

Trudy hugged Hank and then she left. During the next few days, Trudy kept Hank posted on what was going on with Intelligence. Ruzek stopped over to voice his opinion on everything. Hank realized that Adam was on his side. A couple of days before the funeral, Hank wanted to go but he didn't think he should. Meredith had come over and they had had a long talk. He said he wanted to be there but he wasn't sure he should. Meredith told him that Al would want him there and she wanted him there as well. She asked if he and the rest of the squad would sit with her and she wanted him to speak. She said she understood why Al had done what he did because he was his best friend and would have done anything for him. Hank told her that if she ever needed to talk, he was there. He lost his wife and child, so he completely understood what she was going through. She thanked him and then left.

On the day of the funeral, Hank got up and got ready to go. He really hated wearing his uniform. He left for the church. He saw Trudy, Ruzek, Burgess and Atwater first.

"Hank, it's good to see you."

"Thanks."

"Good to see you, Sarge."

"Thanks."

"Hey, Boss."

"Hey."

"You sitting with us?"

"Yeah. Meredith said she wanted all of us sitting with her."

"Ok."

Then the rest of the squad joined them.

"Hey, Boss."

"Antonio. Meredith wants all of us sitting with her."

"That's fine."

They all went in and saw Meredith.

"I'm glad you're here, Hank."

"I'm glad I am too."

Hank looked and saw Erin, the group from SVU and Peter Stone.

"Who the hell invited SVU?"

"I may have."

"Thanks a lot, Trudy."

Erin came over and hugged Hank.

"I have missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, kid."

Erin hugged everyone else and then Peter and the group from SVU came over. Hank acknowledged everyone but Olivia.

"Hank, we need to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you. You have no idea how hurt I am that you couldn't even be bothered to contact me after my son died. I thought we were friends but after you ignored my son's death, I'm not so sure."

"It's not all about you, Hank."

"I'm well aware of that, Benson. You're the one that makes it all about you. I don't even know why the hell you're even here in the first place."

"I was invited. We knew Al too, don't forget."

"All of a sudden you care? Where were you when I needed you two years ago when Justin died? I know you knew about it because Erin told me she called you. If we were friends, you would have been there because friends are there."

"Then where were you when Noah was kidnapped by his grandmother? I know Erin called you about that."

Hank glared at Olivia and then everyone took their seats. The squad walked in with Meredith behind the casket and Hank offered his arm to her. Meredith had Erin sit with them as well, so she sat on the other side of Hank, who was next to Meredith. The service was emotional for all of them. Hank grabbed Erin's hand several times during the service. When Hank got up to speak, the first person he locked eyes with was Olivia. She was so beautiful. He had been upset with her for not calling him when Justin died but right now, all he wanted to do was kiss her, something he had wanted to do ever since they had first met almost 4 years ago. He knew it was wrong. She told him she had been with someone else the last time they had worked together. That didn't sit well with him, especially when she told him he was with IAB or the Rat Squad as he liked to call it.

Hank knew speaking about his best friend was not going to be easy. He became emotional early on and had completely broken down by the time he was done. That was so unlike him and he hated that everyone had seen it. Until then, there were only a few people in that room that had seen him break down like that and one of them was Al when Camille and Justin had died. Erin and Trudy were the others. He saw the faces of his squad and Platt. Trudy, Burgess and Upton were in tears and even the guys were tearing up. He walked back to his seat and Meredith stood up and hugged him. Erin got up and pulled him into a hug before they sat down again.

Some of the others from the squad had gotten up to speak as well but the most surprising was when Olivia got up and spoke on behalf of SVU. She talked about working with Al a few times and all the times the two of them had talked but more specifically in the last year and a half after her last relationship ended and after he and Meredith lost Lexi. Hank couldn't believe it. Al had been talking to Olivia all this time and he never said anything. He had a feeling he had been a topic of conversation at some point, since Al was the only one that knew how he really felt about her except for maybe Erin.

After the service was over, everyone headed out. Members of the squad were pallbearers. Hank walked out with Meredith on his arm with everyone else, including the members of SVU behind them. As the members of the squad carried Al's casket down the steps toward the hearse, all the officers present saluted their fallen brother. They lifted Al's casket into the hearse and everyone processed to the cemetery. When they arrived at the cemetery, they did the graveside service and laid Al to rest next to Lexi. Hank and Erin both visited Camille and Justin's graves before they left. They then headed to the Police Memorial to pay tribute to Al there. That was just going to be Meredith, the squad and Erin but Meredith had also invited SVU. They headed there and had the ceremony before heading to Molly's. Hank really wasn't in the mood to socialize but he figured he'd go to have one drink in Al's memory before heading home. Hank sat by himself at the bar and drank his Manhattan. Erin had been catching up with the squad and went up to him.

"Hey."

"Hey, kid."

"You ok?"

"Actually, I've been better. All this is my fault. It should have been me."

"Hank, just stop it! Blaming yourself won't bring Al back."

"No one would miss me."

"I would. Daniel would."

"Then why haven't I heard from Olive? Daniel is my only connection to Justin and I don't really have a relationship with my grandson. I haven't heard much from you since you left."

"You know that's because I've been busy with work. I told them that I had to be off a few days for a funeral because Al meant a lot to me."

Hank glanced back and saw Olivia, her squad and Peter sitting at the same table the two of them had sat at after the first case they had worked on together.

"Are you going to talk to her?"

"Why should I?"

"You can be such an idiot sometimes. You know that? How long have you had feelings for her?"

"I don't know."

"Try since you first met."

"I changed my mind."

"That is such bullshit, Hank! You know it as well as I do. She is the only woman you have had feelings for since you lost Camille."

"So?"

"You're an ass!"

"She seems to be pretty chummy with Peter Stone."

"Yeah, because they work together."

"Since when?"

"It's been a few months."

"Why would she want someone like me anyway? I'm no good. I live in Chicago and she's in New York. What happened to Captain Wonderful from IAB?"

"They broke up a little over a year and a half ago. He wanted to retire and he wanted her to think about it too. She needed to focus on Noah, so they ended things. She has actually wanted to reach out to you but she knows you're pissed at her."

"It doesn't work out with him, so then all of a sudden I'm good enough. She doesn't want to be with me."

"Did she tell you that?"

"Not in so many words but it's quite obvious that I'm not good enough for her."

"Then let her make that decision."

"I'm not really looking to be in a relationship with anyone anyway. I just want to spend the rest of my life alone and miserable."

"Camille didn't want you to be alone for the rest of your life Justin knew you had feelings for Olivia. He told me to make sure you didn't give up on that."

"Whatever."

Hank finished his drink and left to head home. Erin headed over to the table where Olivia was.

"I tried."

"I'll get him to talk to me."

"He thinks he's not good enough for you and you don't want to be with him. He also said he's not a good person."

"I never said I didn't want to be with him. The subject never came up in the first place. How was I supposed to know he was even interested?"

"He's never been one to just come out and admit his feelings. Everything that happened during the funeral today was so unlike him. Al, Trudy and I were the only ones to ever see him fall apart like that."

Trudy and Meredith joined them.

"Olivia, thank you so much for attending and for speaking."

"It was my pleasure."

"I felt like I already knew you from everything Alvin had told me about you."

"Same with me. If you ever need to talk, my phone is always on."

"Thank you. I appreciate that. After you and I had talked the other night, I had a dream about Alvin and he told me not to blame Hank for what happened. Hank didn't want him to do it but that was just type of person Alvin was. He would do anything for anyone and I know Hank was his best friend. Did Hank leave?"

"Yeah. He's feeling sorry for himself. He wishes it had been him instead of Al and said no one would miss him. He's been going down the wrong path since Justin's death. Olive hasn't really kept in touch with him since they moved to Arizona and Daniel is his only connection to Justin."

"He just needs someone in his life that will be there for him and make him feel like he matters. I've tried and I know Olinsky did too."

"He basically said he wants to spend the rest of his life alone and miserable."

"I think I need to talk to him."

Erin pulled her key to Hank's out of her pocket.

"Just in case."

"Thanks."

Olivia hugged Meredith and then she left to head to Hank's. When she arrived, she got out of the SUV and went to ring the doorbell. She really didn't expect Hank to answer the door but he did. She could tell he had been crying again.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I want to talk."

"What for?"

"Please."

"Fine."

Hank let Olivia in and then they went into the living room.

"You can hate me all you want. I know I should have been here for you when Justin died but I had a lot going on myself. My Sergeant had just been killed on his last day with SVU and I was blaming myself for what had happened. Being at Olinsky's funeral today sort of opened old wounds for me regarding Mike's death. His dad, who is my Boss, still blames me for what happened."

"But you had plenty of time to go to Paris."

"How'd you find out about that?"

"What does it matter now?"

"Tell me."

"Erin called and talked to Rollins. She asked to talk to you and Rollins told her that that Tucker guy took you and Noah to Paris."

"Jealous?"

"Go to hell!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"I outrank you."

"I don't care."

"Hank, I care about you. I don't like hearing things like you wish it or you want to be alone and miserable for the rest of your life."

Hank had his head turned, so Olivia couldn't see that he was crying.

"I know you're crying, Hank and I already saw it happen at the funeral. You can cut the act with me, ok?"

"Al's gone, Benson. My best friend is dead because of me."

"I know, ok? Come here."

Hank moved closer to Olivia and put his head on her chest, while she wrapped her arms around him as he cried.

"You matter to me, Hank. You always have. There have been so many times that I have wanted to contact you but I knew you were pissed at me. It's just that I didn't know you had feelings for me."

"Just so you know, I've had feelings for you since we first met."

Hank sat up and then they looked into each other's eyes. They both leaned in and started kissing. Hank then started to undo her blouse and kissed her neck.

"Hank."

"Huh?"

"I want you."

"I want you too."

They got up and headed up to the bedroom. He shut the bedroom door and they kissed again as they walked over to the bed. Hank finished unbuttoning her blouse and kissed her chest and stomach. Hank undid his shirt and removed his undershirt. Olivia started kissing his chest and stomach before they both finished undressing each other.

"Sergeant, make love to me."

"Anything you say, Lieutenant."

They started kissing again and then they made love for the first time. Afterwards they were under the covers, Hank had his arms wrapped around her and she had her head on his chest.

"That was so amazing!"

"You are so damn beautiful."

"You're pretty damn sexy yourself. I think we both needed this."

"Yeah, we did. I know this just happened but where do we want to go from here?"

"We do need to talk about that. We don't need to rush into anything and we can take things slowly. I know this wasn't necessarily taking things slowly but we don't need to decide right now. Personally, I'd like to see where this goes."

"I would too. Thanks for being here."

"Anytime, Hank. I'm sorry things happened the way they did and I wasn't here when you needed me a couple years ago."

"And I'm sorry I wasn't there when Noah got kidnapped."

"My squad, Barba and Erin all were."

"Good."

Hank and Olivia kissed and then he went to find something to fix for dinner, while Olivia went back to her hotel to change and get her stuff. She told everyone where she would be and that she and Hank were working on things. They really didn't need to know what had already happened between them. Olivia ended up staying with Hank the rest of the time they were there and since Hank was still suspended, he told Olivia that he would come visit them.

 **Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**


	92. Interrogation

**A/N: Well, after seeing the premiere last night, I like my version of the funeral better. This is related to the previous chapter titled "You Matter to Me." I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

 **Interrogation**

As promised, Hank went to New York to visit Olivia, for a few days. Hank arrived in New York and headed to the Precinct. He really wasn't sure why he was even there. Olivia ended up staying with him the rest of the time she was in Chicago but they had only slept together that one time. He knew it meant nothing to her. He arrived at the Precinct and went up to SVU. No one was there, so he figured they had a case. He left and headed to the hotel and sent Olivia a text that he was in town. He told her where he was staying. She texted him back and said that Noah was going to be gone for the night, so they could either make plans to meet for dinner at a restaurant or she could throw something together at home. He said either one was fine with him. She told him she planned to leave around 5, so they could decide for sure then. He agreed and took a nap, which seemed to be what he did the most lately other than doing some stuff around the house that he had been putting off, since he hadn't had the time to get it done. He missed his job but at the same time, he was getting used to being home more often. The time went by quickly and he had slept a lot longer than he had expected to. He heard a knock on his door, so he got up to answer it. It was Olivia.

"Hey."

"Hey. Did I wake you?"

"Yeah, you did. I haven't really been sleeping that much lately."

"You slept pretty well when I was there."

"I know I did. Come on in."

"Thanks."

Olivia kissed Hank's cheek and walked into the room. They headed over to the bed and sat down.

"Listen, I wanted to apologize for everything that happened when you were in Chicago this last time. My behavior was unacceptable and I promise none of it will ever happen again."

"None of it? I was hoping the part after Molly's would happen again. Hank, I don't regret that at all."

"You don't regret sleeping with me?"

"Not at all."

"I figured it didn't mean anything to you."

Olivia laughed nervously.

"Yeah, well, you figured wrong. It meant more to me than you think it did. Hank, I have wanted that to happen for so long. When do you go back to work?"

"Honestly, I have no idea and I really don't care anymore. I should have put my paperwork in a while ago."

"What would you do if you retired?"

"I have stuff around the house that needs to get done. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course?"

"When you spoke at the funeral, you talked about all the times you and Al talked. How long were you talking?"

"It's been a couple years. I knew Al knew you pretty well and I needed to get advice from someone other than Erin about how to get you to forgive me for not being there for you when Justin died. I really regret it. The truth is, I have been fighting my true feelings for you for a while now. I just wasn't sure we could make it work. The thing is, after what happened between us in Chicago, I want to make it work and I want to be here to support you through this. I want to be in a real relationship with you."

"I thought we were taking things slowly."

"If you don't want to be with me, I get it."

"I do want to be with you. Are you sure you want to be with me?"

"Yes, Hank. I'm sure I want to be with you too. Like I already told you, I don't regret what happened in Chicago this last time. I do, however, regret my relationship with Tucker."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I do. I wasn't happy. I thought I was and I kept telling people I was but I couldn't really convince myself that it was true. Relationships have never been my strong point."

"Did you love him?"

"I don't really know how to answer that."

"It's not that hard of a question, Benson. Yes or no."

"As a friend, maybe but other than that, no. I cared for him but I wasn't in love with him."

"What about that former partner of yours that you compared me to when we first met?"

"He was my partner and best friend but nothing more. I care about everyone that has been a part of my life but for a while, the only man I ever truly loved was Brian, my ex. We just wanted different things and I couldn't really see him being a husband to me or a father to Noah. I couldn't see that with Ed either. I love you."

"You do?"

"Yes!"

"I love you too."

Olivia had tears running down her cheeks as she put her head on Hank's shoulder and her hand on his leg. He kissed her forehead and laced their fingers together.

"Why are you crying?"

"I don't know. What are we doing about dinner?"

"We could stay here and order from Room Service."

"That sounds like a plan to me."

Hank got the menu for Room Service and they decided what they wanted. Hank ordered it and then they waited for it to arrive. Their food arrived and they ate. After dinner, they made love. Afterwards they were holding each other.

"Are you ready to meet Noah?"

"Do you think he'll like me?"

"I think he will. He seems to like everyone."

"Are you staying with me tonight?"

"I can if you want me to."

"I want you to."

"Then I will. I'll leave in the morning, go home, take a shower and change and then pick him up. We can pick you up and then go out for breakfast or something."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Good."

They kissed each other, made love again and then fell asleep in each other's arms. About 5 in the morning, Olivia got woken up by her cell phone. They had a case, so she had to go.

"Everything ok?"

"I have a case, so I need to go. I'm supposed to pick Noah up about 8:30. If this goes longer, you're going to have to go get him. I will call the parent of the child he is staying with and tell them that you will be there to pick him up. Is that ok?"

"Sure."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Olivia kissed Hank, got out of bed, got dressed and left. She went home to shower and change. She thought about going straight to the hospital but she knew someone, most likely Fin, would make a comment about her wearing the same clothes she had been wearing at work the day before. Hank was already awake, so he decided to get up and take a shower, so he'd be ready in case he had to go pick up Noah. After he was dressed, he went to get some coffee somewhere before going back to his room. Olivia texted him and said she was stuck at the Precinct for a little while longer, so he needed to pick Noah up for her. She sent him the address and thanked him for doing this. He looked up how to get there on his phone and then headed to get Noah. When he arrived, he was a little nervous, since this was the first time he was meeting Noah and he had figured that Olivia would have been with him when they met. He went up to the door and rang the doorbell.

"Mrs. Anderson?"

"Yes. You must be Hank."

"That's me."

"Olivia called and said you'd be picking Noah up."

"Yep."

"I'll get him for you."

"Thanks."

Mrs. Anderson went to get Noah.

"Hi. You must be Hank."

"I am. You about ready?"

"Yeah."

Noah put his backpack on, took Eddie and then reached for Hank's hand. At this moment, Hank realized how much he missed having a family. He missed Justin terribly and he would give anything to see his grandson. Hank took Noah's hand and Noah thanked Mrs. Anderson before they left.

"So, where are we going?"

"Probably my hotel until your mom is done with work. That ok?"

"That's fine but I do have my own key to our apartment if you wanted to go there."

"Ok."

They walked to Olivia's apartment and Noah unlocked the outside door when they arrived. They went upstairs and then he unlocked the apartment door before they went inside. Noah locked the door and then took his things to his room. Hank sat down and texted Olivia to tell her they were at the apartment. She replied to him and said she'd be home as soon as she could. Noah came out of his room, sat down next to Hank and was watching him.

"Are you the guy that lives in Chicago?"

"Yep."

"How do you know my mom?"

"We worked together on a few cases."

"I was sorry to hear about your friend."

"Thanks."

"Did you know him a long time?"

"Yeah. Probably longer than I've known most people."

"You married?"

"I was. She died 8 years ago."

"I'm sorry. Any kids?"

"I had a son but he died a couple years ago. He has a 3-year old son that lives in Arizona with his mom. I haven't seen him in a while."

"Would you like a hug?"

"Yeah, I would."

Noah moved closer to Hank and hugged him. Hank's eyes started filling with tears.

"It's ok to be sad."

"Yeah, I know it is."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you like my mom?"

"Yeah, I do."

"A lot? I think she likes you a lot."

"Yeah, kid. I like your mom a lot."

"Do you like her enough to marry her?"

"I'd consider it."

"I was never really sure how I felt when my mom was seeing Tucker. He seemed like a nice enough guy and he did take us to Paris. I want my mom to be happy and I'd really like to have a dad. I don't think Tucker would have made a good dad but I kind of think he didn't want me around much. Uncle Fin, Uncle Rafa and Aunt Amanda didn't like him much anyway. I don't think Mom was really that happy. She seemed a lot happier when she came back from Chicago."

Hank was never a fan of being interrogated but this was the first time he had been interrogated by a 6-year old and ab out his personal life of all things.

"I'm sorry I'm asking so many questions."

"I get it."

"It's been a long time since my son was young but he used to ask a lot of questions."

"I'm hungry."

"I think your mom mentioned that we were going to go out for breakfast."

"Can I have a banana or something?"

"Yeah, sure."

Noah went into the kitchen to get a banana and ended up bringing one for Hank as well.

"Here."

"Thanks."

They both ate their bananas, talked some more and got to know each other better. About an hour later, Olivia texted Hank and said she was on her way home.

 **To be continued…**

 **Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**


	93. Remaining Silent

**A/N: This idea came to me after watching the Season Premiere of SVU but focuses on the ending with Noah. ****Warning**** mentions child sexual abuse. I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

 **Remaining Silent**

Olivia hated that she had spent so much time away from her family. After marrying Olivia 3 years ago, Hank had transferred to the NYPD and was working with Ed Tucker in Hostage Negotiation. Much to her surprise, they got along and worked well together. They adopted their daughter, Megan, who was now 4. Olivia knew she needed to be spending time with the kids but they seemed to understand. She had come home after an aggravating case and Hank was in the living room with the TV on. She went over to him and kissed him.

"Hey, Honey."

"Hey, Babe. Everything go ok?"

"I really don't want to talk about it right now."

"Ok."

Olivia saw Noah.

"Hey, Sweetie. I am so sorry I missed your game. It's time for bed, ok?"

Noah went over to her and pushed her.

"No!"

"Hey! You do not do that! Upstairs. Now! Don't you dare slam that door! I don't want you to wake your sister up."

Noah stomped up the stairs, went into his room and slammed the door. Olivia rolled her eyes and went upstairs. She looked in on Megan, who was sound asleep. She kissed Megan's forehead and then she went into Noah's room. He was standing with his arms folded in front of his chest. She pulled the covers down.

"In bed now!"

Noah glared at her and got into bed.

"I love you."

She got no response out of him.

"Hey, I love you and I am sorry I missed your game."

Noah turned over, so he was facing away from her. She ran her fingers through his curls, kissed his cheek and left. She went back downstairs.

"Is he really that pissed at me?"

"He hasn't said much since I've been home either and I was at his game."

"Thanks for rubbing it in."

"I didn't mean it that way."

"I know you didn't. Has Lucy said anything about him acting up at all?"

"Nope."

"He wouldn't even look at me when I tucked him in."

"Come here."

Olivia sat on the sofa and Hank wrapped his arms around her.

"Can we snuggle upstairs in the bedroom?"

"Yeah, sure."

They got up off the sofa and made sure everything was locked up and the lights were turned off before heading up to the bedroom. They looked in on both kids and both of them seemed to be asleep. They both got ready for bed and got into bed. All Olivia wanted was for Hank to hold her. He turned the light off and wrapped his arms around her again. They kissed each other and Olivia fell asleep in Hank's arms. Noah had pretended to be asleep but every time he shut his eyes, he got scared. He figured it would go away but it wouldn't.

The next morning, Hank and Olivia got up and got ready for work. Hank went to make sure Noah was up and noticed that his bed was wet.

"Take your sheets off your bed and put them in your hamper before you leave, ok?"

"Ok."

Hank went into the bedroom.

"Noah wet his bed."

"He hasn't done that in a long time."

"This is the first I've noticed it."

"We'll talk about it when I get home tonight."

"Ok."

Hank went to make the coffee and something for breakfast, while Olivia finished getting ready. Megan woke up and had come into the bedroom.

"Hi Mommy."

"Hey, Pumpkin."

"Potty."

"Ok."

Olivia took Megan into the bathroom and then they went downstairs.

"Hi Daddy."

"Hi Princess."

"Hi Noah."

"Hi Megan."

Noah looked at Olivia and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

Hank gave Olivia her breakfast and coffee and after she ate, she went back upstairs to finish getting ready. As she was on her way back down, Lucy came in.

"Morning, Liv."

"Morning. Can we talk for a minute?"

"Of course. Did I do something wrong?"

"Not at all."

They went into the office and shut the door.

"Have you noticed anything unusual about Noah lately?"

"Other than the fact that he's been pretty quiet lately, no."

"He seemed upset with me for missing his game because when I told him it was time for bed last night, he pushed me and he's never done that before. Hank hasn't noticed anything out of the ordinary either other than he wet his bed last night. He hasn't done that in a long time."

"Right. I'll keep an eye out and let you know."

"Thanks. I appreciate that. Megan is up but she isn't dressed yet."

"Ok."

They walked out of the office and Hank was heading up to get ready.

"Someone is all sticky, so now she needs a bath."

"I got it."

"Thanks."

"Sure."

"NOAH, YOU ABOUT READY?"

"YES."

Noah came out of the kitchen and went up to brush his teeth. He grabbed his backpack, while Olivia went to get his lunch. She grabbed another coffee to go and then she kissed Megan and Hank. She took Noah to school and as he went to his classroom, Olivia stopped by to talk to the Principal.

"Good morning, Lieutenant."

"Good morning. Do you have a minute?"

"Of course."

"Can we get his teacher in here too, please?"

"Certainly."

The Principal sent for Noah's teacher and then she came in.

"Lieutenant Voight."

"I'll be brief. Have either of you noticed anything suspicious with Noah's behavior lately?"

"Now that you mention it, he has been keeping to himself but then again, so are some of the other boys."

The teacher started naming some of the boys.

"They're all on the same baseball team as Noah."

Then some of the mothers of the other boys on Noah's team came in.

"Have any of you noticed any suspicious behavior with your boys lately?"

"That's what we're here for. They've been pretty quiet and reserved lately."

"Would you ladies be able to come to the Precinct with me?"

"Is Noah acting like this too?"

"I missed his last game but Hank was there. I came home just before his bedtime last night. I told him it was time to go to bed. He pushed me and said no. I tucked him in but he wouldn't even speak to me. He was better this morning. Hank said when he got Noah up this morning, his bed was wet. He hasn't done that in a while."

"I noticed that with my son too."

"Me too."

"So did I."

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"You don't think the coach is doing something to them, do you?"

"That's exactly what I think."

"How would we know?"

"Sexually abused children hide things under their beds, balled up in the drawers, in the back of the closet or sometimes under the mattress."

"We'll look and then we'll meet you."

"Great. If I find out that bastard has been touching my son or any of your boys, there will be hell to pay and I'm not talking from me. My husband does not tolerate that type of behavior."

Olivia left and headed home, while everyone else did the same thing. By the time Olivia arrived at home, Lucy had already bathed Megan and took her to Preschool, so there was no one there but her. She went into Noah's room and started looking for clues. She found his underwear balled up in a drawer and found his pants in the back of the closet. She was on the verge of breaking down. She could not believe that someone would do that to her son. She drove to Hank's Precinct, got out of her SUV and went in. She went to Hostage Negotiation.

"Hey, Lieutenant."

"Hey. Where's Hank?"

"In Captain Tucker's office."

Olivia went to Ed's office and knocked on the doorframe.

"Hey, Olivia. Come on in."

"Thanks."

"What happened at school?"

Olivia sat down, started crying and then Hank wrapped his arms around her.

"Some of the mothers of the boys on Noah's baseball team came in and said they have been noticing things with their boys too. Hank, I think that son of a bitch coach is molesting our son. After I left school, I went home and found his underwear balled up in the drawer and his pants in the back of the closet. I can't handle this. This is my son."

"Shit! Why didn't we see this?"

"I have no idea."

"Liv, I realize this is what you deal with all the time but you need to let Tutuola take the lead on this case. You are too emotionally involved this time around."

"I know. The other mothers are meeting me at the Precinct. Hank, I want you there."

"Yeah, I'll be there."

"If I can do anything to help out, let me know, ok?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Ed."

"No problem. We should be fine. Stay with her."

"Ok."

Hank and Olivia left and headed to the 16th. Fin, Amanda and Sonny were at their desks when they got there.

"Guys, we have a case."

"What's the case?"

Olivia told them everything she knew.

"Oh, hell no! You are not telling me that some dumb ass coach is molesting my favorite 6-year old."

"That's exactly what I am telling you and you are going to have to take the lead on it. I am too emotionally involved with this."

"Got it, Liv."

Olivia got a call from the school and then she sent Hank to go get him. He went to get him and then he brought him back to the Precinct. They came in and Olivia nearly broke down again.

"Sweetie, we need to talk."

"I know. Daddy already talked to me."

"Was it your coach that did this?"

"He said if I told, I'd get into trouble."

"Come in my office with me, Baby."

Olivia took Noah into her office and Hank followed.

"I've done this for a long time, so I've heard a lot of excuses over the years. When the victim is a child, the person that hurt them will always tell them they will get in trouble but they also think that child won't ever say anything. They keep getting away with it for as long as they can and more and more kids get hurt the longer this goes on. You should have come to Daddy or me when this first happened."

"I was scared."

"I know, Baby but we're on your side not matter what."

"He said the police wouldn't believe me. I said you and Daddy are the police."

"Have Daddy and I ever lied to you?"

"No."

"I want him to get a rape kit done just to be sure. You can take him and I will send Carisi with you. He can't be examined without one of us present anyway."

"Ok."

"Noah, I want you to have some testing done. I'm going to send Uncle Sonny with you and he is probably going to ask you a bunch of questions, so I want you to answer them the best you can. Daddy will be there with you."

"Ok. Yes, it was my coach and he touched me in my private area."

Hearing those words come out of Noah's mouth nearly broke Olivia's heart.

"Mommy, was I bad?"

"No, Baby, you weren't."

"Then why did this have to happen?"

"I don't know, Baby. There are some sick people in the world."

Olivia had tears running down her cheeks and so did Noah. Hank also had tears in his eyes too. Olivia hugged Noah and then they went out to the Squad Room.

"Carisi, I'm sending Noah to have a rape kit done just to be sure. I want you to go with them. I told him that you'd be asking him a bunch of questions."

"Got it, Liv."

Hank and Noah left and Carisi went with them just as the other mothers were coming in.

"We just saw Noah."

"The school called and wanted one of us to come get him. He said he was told he'd get into trouble if he told but he confirmed that it was the coach and that he touched him in his private area. I'm sending him to get a rape kit done just to be sure. Maybe we can get something."

"Should we do the same thing?"

"Probably. Sergeant Tutuola will be taking over on this case."

"That's understandable. We called our husbands to let them know."

"This entire thing just breaks my heart. Hank and I are both cops and we didn't see this coming."

"My husband is a medical professional and didn't see the signs either."

"What's his specialty?"

"Psychiatry, so he deals with stuff like this all the time."

"I just feel so useless right now."

"This guy turned out to be a real sicko."

"He sure did."

"Liv, do you want us to started looking into this guy?"

"Yeah. You might as well. His name is Michael Jensen."

"Ok."

Fin and Amanda started looking into the guy. The other moms got calls from the school, so they went to pick their boys up and brought them to the Precinct to talk to Fin and Amanda. Then they all went to get rape kits done as well. Hank took Noah home and told Lucy what was going on. She couldn't believe it. Hank went back to the Precinct.

"Anything new?"

"Nope. How could we not see this coming? What kind of cop am I?"

"Babe, quit blaming yourself."

"How can I not blame myself, Hank?"

"You don't need to yell at me."

"I'm sorry. I am just so damn frustrated right now."

"I know. I am too. He answered everything Carisi asked him. I told Lucy what was going on and she could not believe it. He seems to be relieved that everything is now out in the open."

"That's usually the case."

"Nothing came up on this guy?"

"No."

"I really want to wring his neck."

"Believe me, so do I. Our son is 6-years old, Hank and now he has to deal with the fact that he has been molested by his baseball coach for the rest of his life."

"He has you to help him through it. Megan didn't have a great start and she was molested as well. Thankfully, she probably won't remember much about it. Now, she's a happy 4-year old."

"She has you wrapped around her little finger."

The Fin came in.

"Liv, the hospital just called. They have a vic."

"Ok. I'll take care of it. Honey, go home and be with Noah."

"Ok."

Olivia kissed Hank and then she headed to the hospital, while Hank headed home. Olivia found out that the victim was a teen and she knew her attacker. Michael Jensen. After she was done talking to her victim and the rape kit was done, she headed back to the Precinct.

"Well, the vic from this case said her attacker was Michael Jensen. Apparently this guy gets some charge out of doing things to minors."

"How old was the vic?"

"She's 13. Go pick him up. Now!"

Fin and Carisi left and went. They went to the address they had and when they got there, they knocked on the door. When he didn't answer, Fin kicked the door down. The searched the place. When they went into the bedroom, he was having sex with a girl, who barely looked like she was out of her teens.

"Michael Jensen, you're under arrest."

"For what?"

"Rape and child molesting."

"Yeah, right. Go to hell!"

Fin pulled him up.

"Carisi, grab the sheets on the way out. I'm sure we can get some DNA."

"Got it, Sarge."

"Excuse me but you can't just come in here and accuse him of raping someone and molesting some kid."

"He didn't just molest some kid. He molested some of the 6-year old kids on the baseball team he coaches and he raped a 13-year old girl. One of those boys was our Boss' kid. Get dressed, Dumb Ass! How old are you anyway?"

"I'm 20 but that's none of your damn business."

They let Michael get dressed, cuffed him, read him his rights and then they headed to the Precinct after Carisi grabbed the sheets. They arrived at the Precinct and Fin took him up to SVU, while Carisi took the sheets to the Crime Lab. They took him into the Interrogation Room and went to find Olivia. Hank had come back and Erin and Ed were now there too.

"Liv, you want us to handle this?"

"Oh, yeah!"

"I'll do it."

"I know how you will handle it."

Amanda and Fin went into the Interrogation Room but he was refusing to talk until his lawyer got there, so Amanda did most of the talking and was giving him an earful for what he had done to the kids. Peter had come in shortly before Buchanan did. He of course denied everything. He was released for the time being until the rape kits came back. As they walked out, Buchanan had a smug look on his face.

"If this gets to trial, he is going to scare those poor boys."

"Noah has been here when he was here and he's already afraid of him."

"So, now what? He's released until we have sufficient evidence but then he can start doing this again."

"I already spoke with the ones in charge of the baseball teams and they said as of now, he can't come anywhere near the boys. They have zero tolerance for that. They said if he shows up, they will call the police immediately. They canceled practice for Noah's team today and possibly tomorrow, so that'll give them a few days to find a new coach."

"It really bothers me that this guy gets to go home and act like he didn't do anything."

"I know."

"How long until the results come back?"

"It depends on how busy the Lab is. I told them that the rape kit from the 13-year old girl was related to the case with the 6-year old boys, so hopefully we will get the results as quickly as possible."

"We took the sheets off the bed when we brought Jensen in, since he was banging some 20-year old, who didn't really look 20, when we got there."

"Good thinking. Hopefully we can get a positive match."

Olivia's phone rang. She noticed it was Lucy, so she picked it up.

"What's going on Lucy?"

"Noah's coach is outside pounding on the door."

"We're on our way."

"Ok. Please hurry."

Olivia hung up the phone.

"Lucy said Noah's coach is outside our house pounding on the door. I think he knows Noah said something."

"I'll call our Unit and meet you there."

"Thanks, Ed."

"No problem."

Olivia and Hank left and Hank drove home as fast as he could. Fin, Amanda and Sonny left and headed there. Ed called his people and headed there and Erin headed there too. When they arrived at Hank and Olivia's, everyone geared up. Michael had already broken a window and got in. When Hank and Olivia went in, he was holding a gun to Noah's head and Lucy was tied up. Olivia went over and untied Lucy,

"Let our son go!"

"No! He's gonna pay for snitching on me."

Hank released the safety on his gun and put it to Michael's head.

"How about I put a bullet in your head right now for what you did to my boy?"

"You sat in the Interrogation Room not even an hour ago and said you didn't do anything but then you come straight to our home and go after our son for telling the truth."

"He deserves everything he has coming to him."

"So do you. Release my son or I will put a bullet in your head. So help me."

"Screw you!"

They saw Erin in the window Michael had broken holding her rifle waiting to get a clear shot. Michael saw her and shot his gun at her but she shot her rifle simultaneously and hit him in the head. She got hit in the vest. Olivia took Noah in her arms and wouldn't let go. Hank wrapped his arms around both of them.

"Erin, thank you!"

"No problem. You ok, kiddo?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

Noah gave Erin a hug.

"Lucy, we are so sorry about all this."

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad Noah didn't get hurt any worse."

Fin, Amanda, Carisi and Ed all came in.

Did she get him?"

"Yeah. She got him. Put a call in to Warner's office."

"On it, Liv."

Fin called the Medical Examiner's office.

"We can stay at a hotel for a few days or something until we get the place cleaned up."

"Ok."

"Liv, take a few days off. You need it."

"I will if Hank does."

"Yeah, I will too."

Peter had shown up and then they told him what had happened. Erin called her Boss and told him what had happened as well. Olivia had Fin contact the parents of the other boys and told them what happened. Hank and Olivia packed some things for themselves and the kids and went to check into a hotel for a few days until things got cleaned up at home. Both Hank and Olivia took some time off of work to spend some quality time with the kids. They both talked to Noah about what had happened as much as they could and let him get his feelings out in the open. Olivia even offered to help the other boys and the 13-year old girl as well but they were all relieved that Michael Jensen was dead and would never hurt anyone again.

 **Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**


	94. Reunion

**A/N: This is the third part to 'You Matter to Me' and 'Interrogation'. I don't own any of the characters.**

 **Reunion**

Olivia had a surprise for Hank but she didn't want him to know about it until they got where they were going to eat. She paid for Olive and Daniel to fly into New York for the weekend and they were meeting them for breakfast but they were staying with Erin. She had let Erin know that she had to work and would let her know when they were heading to the restaurant. She arrived at home to find Hank and Noah asleep on the sofa. They both looked adorable, so she took a picture. She then kissed Hank on the forehead and then he woke up.

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself. How was he?"

"Not too bad. It seemed like he was interrogating me though."

"He is very inquisitive sometimes."

"Justin was too at that age."

Olivia sat down next to Hank and kissed him. She put her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her.

"Long morning?"

"Oh, yeah."

"He got hungry, so I told him he could have a banana."

"That's fine."

Olivia ran her fingers though Noah's curls and then he woke up.

"Hi Mommy."

"Hey, Sweetie. Are you two ready to go eat somewhere?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. Let me go to the bathroom really quick. Noah, you should probably go too."

"Ok."

Olivia and Noah both went to the bathroom and while Olivia was gone, she texted Erin and told her they would be leaving shortly. Once she came back, Hank went and then the 3 of them left. When they arrived, Olivia went to tell them there were 6 of them but they weren't all there yet. They sat and waited.

"Are they busy?"

"A little bit. I did tell Erin about us but I told her not to tell you that she knew until I told you."

"If she knows, she knows. She'd find out eventually."

"She was really excited when I told her."

"She's a good kid."

Erin, Olive and Daniel arrived and got out of Erin's car. Erin told Olive to wait, so she stayed over by the car.

"So, I hear you finally decided to get involved with Liv."

"Yes, Erin, I did."

Erin gave Hank a hug.

"I have a surprise for you."

"I hate surprises."

"Yeah, I know but this one you'll like."

Erin went to get Olive and Daniel and then they came back.

"Hey, Hank."

"Olive. He has gotten so big."

"Yeah, he is."

Hank got up and hugged Olive.

"Daniel, this is your grandpa."

Daniel looked at Hank and gave him a big smile.

"Hi."

Hank picked him up and gave him a hug.

"He looks like you. Don't you think?"

"Maybe a little bit."

"He definitely does. He has your personality."

"He's definitely a Voight alright!"

Hank gave Olivia a dirty look and then she started laughing.

"Olive, I'm Olivia."

"It is so nice to finally meet you and thank you so much for paying for us to come here."

"You did this?"

"Guilty. I know how much you miss seeing your grandson."

"You are so amazing."

Hank kissed Olivia.

"This is Noah."

"Hey, Noah. It's nice to meet you. I'm Olive and this is Daniel."

"Nice to meet you too."

Their table was ready, so they went to sit down.

"Hank, I didn't mean to leave Chicago the way I did but it was so hard for me to be in your home after Justin died."

"I get it. I thought about coming to see you but I wasn't sure you wanted to see me and I don't really like the weather out there."

"I've been thinking about wanting to bring him to see you too. It does start to get cooler out there. It's nice not having to deal with winters anymore. Daniel is in Preschool now and he seems to like it."

"Good."

Olive pulled out her phone and showed them the picture from his first day of school. Olivia showed everyone Noah's from his first day of school.

"What grade is he in?"

"First."

"Wow! Hank, Erin told me about Alvin Olinsky. I am so sorry."

"Thanks. There's really nothing keeping me in Chicago anymore."

"Where would you go?"

"I don't know. Maybe that depends on what happens with us. I've been seriously thinking about retiring."

"I'm not but I wouldn't be against us being in the same city."

Hank got a call, so he left the table and took it. When he was done, he came back.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah. We'll talk later."

"Ok."

They had their order taken and then they talked for a while. Once they ate, they all went back to Olivia's apartment. The boys went to watch a movie in Noah's room.

"They seem to get along pretty well."

"Yeah, they do."

"How's Daniel doing?"

"He's doing great. He asks about his daddy sometimes. I keep pictures of him and of the 3 of us around the house. Actually, I have the one of the selfie Erin took of all of us on Daniel's first birthday, so he sees his family all the time. Erin came to visit us when she was in Phoenix for work. I said before that I've been thinking about bringing Daniel to Chicago to see you. I kind of want to take him to the cemetery."

"I go pretty much every day. If I ever decided to leave Chicago, I wouldn't be able to do that."

"Justin and Camille would be happy that you are finally moving on. Camille didn't want you to be alone for the rest of your life and neither did Justin. Maybe retiring and moving here would be good for you. Any idea when you'll be reinstated?"

"That's what that call was about. They ruled it a clean shoot, so I can go back next week."

"Good. Does anyone know you're here?"

"Platt does. She and Ruzek have been the most supportive of all this."

"What exactly happened with Alvin?"

"He ended up doing me a favor and was sent to prison because of it."

"Only because you covered for me."

"Does this have something to do with that guy that killed Justin?"

"Yep."

"When Al told me what was going on, I told him I'd take the fall for it."

"That's what he said but I told him that I didn't want you to take the blame for it. I didn't even want Al to take the blame for it."

"As many times as you have had my back over the years, I felt I owed it to you to do the same for you."

"I appreciate that and you know I do."

"Yeah, I know."

"Al was stabbed in prison. I found out who ordered the hit, tracked him down and shot and killed him."

"How does the rest of your team feel about losing Alvin?"

"It's like losing a member of the family. Ruzek and Dawson have been fighting more. Al chose Ruzek out of the Academy himself, so they were pretty close. Burgess worked with him, so she's taking it pretty hard. Halstead probably wishes it was me. He blames me for you leaving."

"Jay doesn't blame you for what happened to Al. He's actually pretty concerned about you because he knows how close you and Al were. They all are."

"I guess I'll see how they are when I go back. I don't know about retiring and moving here. I don't want to seem like I'm rushing things with us, since we haven't been together all that long. I have a lot I need to think about."

"I can see your point. Let's just see where things go and work on the long distance thing for now. Maybe we should think about going to Arizona for the Holidays. Noah and I could use some time away. That is if you want to spend your Holidays with us."

"I actually get time off for the Holidays, so maybe if you decide to go, I'll go too."

"Sounds like a plan to me. I would love for us to spend the Holidays together."

"I would love for all of you to come out for the Holidays."

Daniel came out of Noah's room rubbing his eyes and crawled up on Hank's lap.

"Love you, Papa."

"I love you too."

He put his head on Hank's shoulder and Hank rubbed his back until he fell asleep. It made Olive happy to see them bonding.

"Hank, I can take him if you want."

"I'm fine. I'm just so happy to see both of you again."

"We're happy to see you too. Over 2 years is just too long and I am sorry about that."

"Let's try not to do that again."

"I agree."

Hank looked at Olivia.

"Thank you for this."

"You're welcome. I love you and I want you to be happy."

"I love you too."

Hand kissed Olivia. They kept talking and then a little while later, Erin, Olive and Daniel left but they all decided to get together for dinner. Olivia called her squad and invited them. Everyone headed to the restaurant to meet at the time they decided on. Hank, Olivia and Noah arrived first. Olivia had made a reservation, since there were 10 of them. They were seated and waited for everyone else. Fin was the next to arrive.

"Hey, Liv."

"Hey."

"Hey, Voight. How you doin'?"

"I'm doin' fine, Fin."

"So, Liv, are you two a thing?"

"Yes. We have been since we were in Chicago for Al's funeral."

"Good. It's about damn time, Liv!"

"Thanks, Fin!"

"No problem. We did suspect somethin' when you went to stay with Voight after the funeral."

"I didn't want him to be alone and we needed to talk."

"I'm happy for you."

"Thanks."

Amanda, Jesse and Carisi came in.

"Pay up, Carisi."

"We don't know for sure, do we?"

"Liv, are you and Voight together?"

"Yes."

"Pay up, Carisi. I told you. Liv, I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks, Amanda."

"Me too, Liv."

"Thanks, Carisi."

"All I can say is he's a lot better than the last one. What were you thinkin', Liv?"

"I think it clouded my better judgement, Fin. I really do. I can see a future with Hank and Noah really seems to like him."

"That's a good thing."

Erin, Olive and Daniel came in and Olivia introduced Olive and Daniel to everyone. They ordered their food and talked, so Olivia's squad could get to know Olive better. Once they got their food and ate, everyone got ready to leave. Hank, Olive and Daniel had flights around the same time, so Hank told her he would pick them up. She agreed and everyone went their separate ways. Olivia convinced Hank to stay at her apartment, so they could spend some time together before he left. He went to get his stuff and checked out. Olivia drove to her apartment and then they put Noah to bed together. They went into her bedroom to make love before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, they got up and had breakfast together. Hank took a shower and got dressed and then Olivia did the same. Noah got dressed and then he and Hank spent some time together, while Olivia was getting ready. Once Olivia was dressed, it was getting closer to the time Hank had to pick up Olive and Daniel, so he got his stuff together.

"Thanks for this weekend."

"You're welcome. Maybe I'll see how things go and when he has a long weekend, I'll bring him to Chicago."

"Ok. That sounds like a plan. You can stay with me."

"Works for me."

Olivia had tears running down her cheeks as she hugged and kissed Hank.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too. Noah, take care of your mom for me."

"I will."

Hank hugged Noah, kissed Olivia again, grabbed his stuff and left to head to Erin's. He let Erin know he was on his way. She had come down with Olive and Daniel. Hank got out of the car to help Olive and then he hugged Erin.

"Love you."

"Love you too, kid. Keep an eye on Olivia and Noah for me."

"I will. Keep an eye on everyone, including Halstead for me."

"I will."

Erin hugged Olive and Daniel and then everyone got into the car. Hank headed to the airport and after they returned the car, they headed to the Terminal. They went through security, said their goodbyes and then parted ways before heading to the gates to wait for their respective flights.

 **Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**


	95. Proud

**A/N: This relates to last week's crossover after Jay and Will lose their dad. Olinsky is still alive in this one. I don't own any of the characters.**

 **Proud**

Hank arrived home after a long day. Olivia was watching the news and Noah was sleeping over at a friend's house.

"Everything ok?"

"Not really."

"Sit and tell me what happened?"

Hank sat on the sofa next to Olivia and she put her arm around him.

"Jay and Will lost their dad in that fire."

"What?"

"Yeah. I ended up taking Jay off the case because it was too personal for him. I told him to give Hailey his keys and his 2-way. That didn't stop him though. He killed the suspect but almost got himself killed as well. I yelled at him for not listening to me."

"You had to do what you had to do."

"Yeah, I guess. Maybe I should call Erin to let her know."

Hank got out his phone and dialed Erin's number but got her voice mail.

"Hey, Erin, it's me. Call me when you have a minute. Bye."

Hank hung up the phone.

"Where's Noah?"

"He's sleeping over at a friend's house."

"Ok. Do you want to go to Molly's?"

"Sure."

Hank and Olivia left and headed to Molly's. When they arrived, mostly everyone was there, including the group from 51 and the people from Med.

"Hey, Sarge. Lieutenant."

"Hey. Two Manhattans, Herrmann."

"You got it."

Hank and Olivia joined Trudy, Mouch, Al and Meredith.

"Trudy or Al, have either of you seen Halstead?"

"I haven't."

"Me neither. Did you think to call Erin?"

"I left her a message to have her call me."

"Good. Where's Noah?"

"He's sleeping over at a friend's house."

Herrmann brought the Manhattans over.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Then Natalie came over.

"Hank, did you think to call Erin?"

"I left her a message to call me. Do you know where Jay is?"

"They went to start going through things at their dad's apartment. Will said they'd meet me here."

"Good."

"How's Owen?"

"He's doing great. He's with his grandma. She and Will have been getting along better and she's been great ever since we told her we're getting married. Owen seems to be getting long better with Will too. Helen said that Will probably needed me tonight, so she'd take Owen. How's Noah?"

"He's great. He's sleeping over at a friend's tonight."

"That's great."

Hank's phone rang, so Hank stepped outside to answer it. It was Erin, so he told her what was going on and she said she'd get a flight to Chicago as soon as she could. By the time he hung up, Jay and Will had arrived.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"You guys, ok?"

"We're trying to let is sink in."

"If you need to talk, I'm here. Jay, I know we haven't always seen eye to eye but I know what you're going through."

"Yeah, thanks."

"I just talked to Erin and she said she's going to get a flight to Chicago as soon as she can."

"Thanks. That means a lot. I'm sorry I disobeyed you. If it wasn't for that son of a bitch, our dad would still be alive."

"I get it. It's me you're talking to. You mentioned that you had a complicated relationship with your dad. My relationship with Justin was complicated too. It wasn't until Olivia and I got together and got married that Justin and I started respecting each other more. Olivia had become Mom to him and she loved him as much as she loves Noah. His death hit both of them hard. I was proud of Justin for everything he had accomplished."

"I found some articles about me in my dad's stuff. I never thought he was proud of me but it turns out, he was. He just had a funny way of showing it."

"I understand. I had a funny way of showing it with Justin sometimes."

"Losing my dad really hurts."

"I know. I'm here if either of you need to talk. Olivia is too. Take as much time off as you need."

"Thanks. I appreciate that."

Hank patted Jay on the back and then the 3 of them went inside. Hank joined Olivia, Al, Meredith, Trudy and Mouch and Jay and Will joined Natalie. Olivia got up, went over to Jay and gave him a big hug. Then she hugged Will.

"I am so sorry about your dad."

"Thanks."

Olivia went back over to their table and Wallace and Donna had come over.

"How's Kidd?"

"She's doing fine. She'll be back to work in no time."

"Good."

"I take it that was Erin?"

"Yeah. She said she was going to try to get a flight out as soon as she could. I told both Jay and Will that if either of them need to talk, I'm here and so are you."

"Ok."

Hank rubbed his hands over his face and then Olivia rubbed his back.

"You look tired."

"I am."

"Let's go home. We made an appearance."

"Yeah, maybe."

"Night, you two"

"Night."

Hank and Olivia got up and then they headed out after they said goodnight to everyone else. Olivia drove home and then Hank went up to get ready for bed as soon as they got home. Olivia locked up and went up to the bedroom. She got ready for bed and joined Hank in bed.

"What's going on?"

"I'm just thinking about Justin."

"I think about him a lot too."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For always being so supportive and for loving me even though sometimes I don't deserve it."

"You deserve it, even though you can be pretty stubborn sometimes."

"Thanks a lot."

"I didn't mean it that way. I don't think I could have been this happy with anyone else and I wouldn't have left New York for just anyone. You make my life complete. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Hank and Olivia started kissing and then they fell asleep in each other's arms. They had been asleep for a short time when the doorbell rang. Hank heard it, so he got up and went downstairs to answer it. It was Jay.

"Hey, Jay."

"Hey. I didn't know where else to go."

"Come on in."

"Thanks."

Jay came in and then he and Hank went into the living room to sit down.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No, thanks. I never had the best relationship with my dad and I said some stuff to him that I can never take back. Sometimes I get advice from Olinsky. You two are pretty much all I have left as far as father figures go."

"Like I said before, I'm here if you want to talk. I know I've never been your favorite person and that was basically because of Erin."

"I understand why you never wanted us to date and be partners. I still care deeply for her."

"I know, which is why I called her to tell her. She made the decision to come to Chicago on her own."

"Is it wrong for me feel bad about what I said to my dad?"

"We have all said things we regret that we will never be able to take back. It may stick with you for the rest of your life but maybe he knew you didn't mean it. I'm glad I worked things out with Justin before he died. I'm also glad that I was given a second chance with Noah to be the father I should have been to Justin."

"I wish I had been a better son."

"I think the fact that he had those article says how proud of you he was. Maybe he didn't know how to tell you that he was proud of you."

"Yeah, maybe."

"I'm sure he was proud of both of you."

"No doubt he was proud of Will. Will wasn't around much either. He wasn't here when our mom died. I get blamed for everything."

"You were the one that was there the most. My relationship with Justin fell apart after Camille died and Erin tried to be the strong one. She basically told us to get our shit together or she'd kick both our asses. I'm glad Olivia was there for me when Justin died. She would have said the exact same thing."

"That sounds like Erin and I can imagine her saying the same thing to me."

"You two planning to get back together?"

"I'd like to but I'm not sure how well long distance is going to work. I know it worked for you and Olivia for a while."

"It did but it was difficult. If you love each other, you make it work the best you can."

"I'd consider moving to New York but as much as l love working with Olivia's former squad, I don't know that I can handle doing SVU cases all the time."

"That's understandable. She has been thinking about wanting to come back here. She's a little overwhelmed by the FBI thing and she wants to work with Olivia. She had hoped for that but I wanted her away from Bunny."

"She definitely can't be trusted."

"No, she can't. Olivia and I have both talked to Erin and she said she misses Chicago. I told her that if she keeps Bunny out of her life, she can come back. I guess the 3 of us need to make sure that doesn't happen."

"I will. Again, I'm sorry about disobeying you earlier."

"I get why you did it but I meant what I said, it's my job to protect all of you and to make sure nothing happens to anyone in the squad. I wanted to go after the guy that killed Justin but Olivia got me through it. After losing Camille, I wasn't sure I wanted to get involved with anyone again but then Olivia came into my life. We were all hurting when we lost Justin. Olivia told me to be open about my feelings. The 3 of us went to talk to Dr. Charles."

"I tried therapy for my issues with PTSD but it wasn't for me."

"I didn't think it would be for me either but we went as a family and it did help. Olivia has been dealing with PTSD for a while too."

"We talk sometimes. I should go. Thanks for talking to me."

"No problem."

Jay left and then after Hank locked up again, he went back upstairs, got into bed with Olivia and wrapped his arms around her

"Everything ok?"

"Halstead wanted to talk."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too."

Hank kissed Olivia's neck and then they fell back to sleep. The next morning, they were woken up by the doorbell. Olivia got up, grabbed her robe and went down to answer it. It was Erin.

"Hey, Erin."

"Hey, Liv."

"Come on in."

"Thanks."

Erin came in, while Olivia went upstairs. She made sure Hank was up and went to the bathroom before going back downstairs and going into the kitchen to make coffee but Erin beat her to it.

"I take it you got the first flight out of New York this morning?"

"Yep. I definitely want to come back here."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Ok. Thanks."

"Sure."

After Hank had gone into the bathroom, he joined them downstairs.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Erin hugged Hank.

"She said she wants to come back and I told her I'd see what I could do."

"Ok. You know my rule."

"I know. I have to stay away from Bunny and if I don't, I'm on my own."

"That's right."

"Can I stay here while I'm here?"

"Yeah, sure. You're always welcome here."

"Thanks. Would it be a problem for me to stay here for a while if I come back here?"

"It shouldn't be a problem as long as you don't mind sharing a bathroom with Noah."

"It's not a problem with me."

The doorbell rang again, so Olivia went to answer it. It was Jay, Will, Natalie and Owen.

"Morning."

"Hey. Come on in."

"Thanks."

The 4 of them came in and followed Olivia into the kitchen. As soon as Jay saw Erin, she wrapped her arms around him and held him.

"I am so sorry about your dad."

"Thanks."

Then she hugged Will.

"We came by to see if you wanted to go out for breakfast with us."

"We need to take a shower yet and then we need to get Noah."

"I can go get Noah for you."

"Ok. That'll be a big help. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you."

Olivia wrote down the address where Noah was and then she and Hank went up to take a shower. Everyone helped themselves to coffee and Erin took hers to go, so she could go pick Noah up. Once she got back and Hank and Olivia were out of the shower, they decided on a place for breakfast. After breakfast, Erin and Natalie went with Jay and Will to the Funeral Home to make the arrangements for their dad, while Owen stayed with Hank and Olivia and played with Noah.

During the next few days, they had Pat's visitation and funeral and Erin went to formally interview with SVU. She spent as much time as she could with Jay. She ended getting the job with SVU and CPD was fine with her returning. She stayed in Chicago for the remainder of the week and then returned to New York to give her notice and start packing for the move back to Chicago.

 **Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**


	96. Halloween

**A/N: Justin and Al are both still alive and Erin is in Chicago. I don't own any of the characters.**

 **Halloween**

This was Noah and Olivia's first Halloween in Chicago. Olivia and Hank had gotten married over the summer and then she and Noah moved to Chicago. Justin and Olive were back in Chicago with Daniel and had a place not too far from Hank and Olivia. Olivia was overseeing Intelligence and Hank was fine with that but she only went out when it involved a sexual assault. They kept their personal and professional lives separate but they were not the only couple in the Unit. Erin and Jay were together and so were Kim and Adam. Erin and Kim both worked with Olivia, so they were not always working with their respective fiancés.

Hank had taken the day off because Noah wanted him to take him trick or treating and so did Daniel for his first time going. Noah had had his Halloween party at school, so he was already dressed in his costume and Daniel was in his costume as well. Noah got into the SUV and Hank headed to the house.

"Hi Daddy. Hi Daniel."

"Hey, Buddy."

"Hi Noah."

"How was your party?"

"Good. Is Mommy mad at you?"

"I think she's a little homesick. She misses all her friends in New York."

"I do too but mostly Lucy and Jesse. I miss Uncle Fin, Aunt Amanda, Uncle Sonny, Uncle Trevor, Uncle Peter and Uncle Ed too."

"I invited everyone to come for a long weekend."

Hank arrived at the house and there were a couple cars there already. Hank got out and Noah got out. Hank helped Daniel out of his car seat and everyone else got out of their cars.

"Noah!"

Jesse ran up to Noah and gave him a big hug.

"I miss you."

"I miss you too."

Noah then went to hug everyone else.

"Thanks for inviting us."

"Yeah. No problem."

"How's married life?"

"She's adjusting well to that but like I told you, she's a little homesick. I told her the decision was hers as to where we were going to live and she chose Chicago."

"It's only been a few months, so it's not like she has been here a couple of years and still not adjusting."

"Yeah, I know but a part of me thinks she's blaming me for it. We had an argument this morning and luckily, I took the day off because this one probably would have continued all day. We try to keep our personal and professional lives separate. I talked to Erin and she said Olivia has been in a mood all day. How are you feeling, Rollins?"

"I'm doin' ok. Sonny and I are together and he's gonna help me raise this baby and Jesse."

"That's good."

Then Justin arrived.

"Daddy!"

"Hey! Hey, everyone."

"Hey, Justin."

"I figured I'd go with you to take Daniel out. How's Mom?"

"She and I had an argument this morning and I'm actually glad I'm not at work. I talked to Erin before I went to pick Noah up and she said Olivia has been in a mood all day. She has no idea that I invited everyone. I want to take them out and then I want to go to the District and the Fire Station."

They walked around the neighborhood trick or treating for a while and then they all went to the District. Trudy was in her usual spot when they came in.

"Trick or treat!"

"Wow! Look at you three."

Trudy gave all three of them some candy.

"Thank you, Aunt Trudy."

"You're welcome."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Miss Jesse. Where are the rest of your costumes?"

"I'm dressed as a pumpkin. See."

Amanda had on an orange pumpkin shirt that showed off her pregnant belly.

"I'll buy that. Here you go, Detective Rollins."

"Thank you, Sergeant Platt."

"Most of the rest of us are dressed as Detectives."

"Nice try, Hank. You're not very original. You dress like that every day."

"I tried."

"Daddy, I'll share my candy with you and Mommy."

"Thank you, Noah."

"I have a skeleton shirt on. Does that count?"

"Sure, Justin."

"Thanks, Trudy."

"No problem."

Everyone went upstairs and Hank put his code in. They continued up to Intelligence.

"Trick or treat!"

"Are we supposed to have candy? If we are, Atwater ate it all."

"You've had more than I have, Bro. Hey, Fin."

"Hey, Man."

Al came over and gave each of the 3 of them a box of Cracker Jack.

"Thank you, Uncle Al."

"You're welcome."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome too."

"Hey, Peter."

"Hey, Antonio."

Peter sat down by Antonio and they talked. Everyone else stayed out in the Bullpen and talked, while Hank went into the office and shut the door. Olivia was sitting at the desk and had her elbow on the desk with her hand on her forehead.

"Hey, Beautiful."

"Hey. I am so sorry about this morning. I just miss everyone more than I thought I would."

"I get it. Come here."

Olivia got up and walked over to Hank, so he could wrap his arms around her and then they kissed.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"How'd the boys do trick or treating?"

"Pretty good. Noah said he'd share his candy with us."

"Good. We'll help ourselves after he goes to bed."

"Justin went with us and he said he plans on going through Daniel's candy. We're still planning on going to the Fire Station."

"Maybe I'll go with you for that. No one is at our house or at Justin and Olive's to hand out candy."

"We'll get a few hours. It seemed like it was the younger kids that were out when we were going through the neighborhood. The older kids will probably be out later. Most of the kids know that I'm not around until later anyway, so we should get plenty of kids."

"Good."

"I have a surprise for you."

"You do, huh?"

"Yep."

Hank kissed Olivia and then they went out to the Bullpen and Olivia was surprised to see everyone.

"I knew you were a little homesick, so I invited everyone for the weekend."

"Even Ed, Trevor and Peter, huh?"

"Yep. I didn't have to do much to convince Peter. Ed and I have been getting along better than you expected us to and Trevor was out here when he brought the paperwork when the adoption was finalized."

Olivia hugged Hank and then she went to hug everyone else. When she hugged Amanda, she put her hand on her belly. Then she picked up Jesse.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm doin' good. I'm raising this one on my own with Sonny's help. He and I finally decided to give it a shot. Fin thinks I could do a lot better. He was there for me when I was pregnant with and after I had Jesse."

"Is the father that doctor?"

"Yeah. When I told him, he seem surprised but then he didn't seem like he wanted it. He basically just said I should have it taken care of. I told him was keeping the baby and raising it with or without him. He said he didn't want anything to do with it, so I had Trevor do up the paperwork and he signed away his parental rights. He has no claim to this baby whatsoever anymore."

"Good for you."

"I appreciate Sonny always being there for me and I want him to be a father figure to my kids. I finally found me a great guy and I am not letting this one go."

"If Carisi is going to be with you when you have this kid, I have to do everything. By myself."

"They still haven't brought in anyone to replace me yet?"

"Nope."

"I was told that NYPD Brass didn't want a Sergeant running SVU but now they're back to a Sergeant running it for now."

"Who told you that? Maybe I can start with them. This is ridiculous."

"Tucker."

"That doesn't help. Dodds is about as useless as they come."

"We've known that for a long time. I know he still blames me for what happened to Mike. He said he didn't but he is always so cold toward me. After you told me what he did after that incident with Noah earlier this year, I was glad to get out of there."

"There's no excuse for him."

"You used that against him to stay with SVU?"

"Yep. That's what my source told me to do."

"Oh, you have a source in the NYPD now?"

"Former NYPD actually."

"I think I know. Thank you, Edward."

"How'd you know?"

"I know how much you hate Dodds."

"He blames me for not investigating Mike's death. You didn't need that, especially from me. Like I told you when it first happened, there are 100 ways it could have gone."

"Yeah, I know. I think I'm going to go for the day."

"Ok. Jay and I will stop over later."

"Ok."

"Why don't all of you come over later? We were planning to cook hot dogs, burgers and brats out while it is still nice weather. We have plenty of food. Al, bring Meredith."

"I will."

"Ok. We'll see you later. Probably by 6 or so."

"Ok."

Hank, Olivia, Justin, the boys and the group from New York left. Hank invited Trudy for dinner before they all headed over to 51. Peter decided to go to the State's Attorney's office to visit with Mark, Anna and Laura. Will and Natalie were there with Owen.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"You 3 busy tonight?"

"Not really. We're off for a change."

"Why don't you come over for dinner? We're having hot dogs, burgers and brats."

"That sounds like a plan. Are Jay and Erin coming?"

"The entire squad is. You already know the group from New York."

"Yes. We met them at your wedding. We will see you later."

"Great. Probably 6 or so."

"Ok."

Will, Natalie and Owen left and then everyone else went in.

"Hello."

"Hey."

"Trick or treat."

The 3 kids got some more candy.

"Looks like you did pretty good."

"We got lots of candy and some Cracker Jack."

"Wow! Who gave you that?"

"Uncle Al."

"Did you get anything from Trudy?"

"Yes. She gave us Tootsie Pops."

"Wow! That was nice of her."

They stayed and talked for a while and then they got a call, so they left. Everyone headed to Hank and Olivia's. Justin went home for a while and left Daniel with Hank and Olivia. Every time the doorbell rang at Hank and Olivia's somebody different went to answer the door.

"Trevor, do you get a lot of trick or treaters in your building?"

"A few. There are some kids that live in the building but not many. There are quite a few single people or married couples without kids as well."

"No one special in your life?"

"I don't have time for that. Sure, I want kids but right now, I'm married to my job."

"For the longest time, I was too. You'll find someone eventually. You really are a good guy and you will make some woman very happy someday."

"Thanks, Olivia."

"No problem."

The doorbell rang, so Fin went to get it. He picked up the bowl of candy expecting it to be more trick or treaters but it was Don and John. They all came into the living room.

"Hello."

"Hey."

"How have you been, kiddo?"

"Not too bad other than being a little homesick. I love being married though."

"We knew you were homesick, since we were invited for the weekend."

"It's not just you, Liv. We miss you too."

Then Noah came downstairs.

"Uncle John! Grandpa Don!"

"Hey, Noah."

Noah hugged them both and then he dumped his candy out on the floor.

"You can have some after dinner, ok?"

"Ok."

Daniel and Jesse came downstairs as well. They both did what Noah was doing.

"Jesse, no candy until after dinner."

"K, Mama."

Hank was keeping a close eye on Daniel and then he shook his head.

"After dinner."

"K, Papa."

A little while later, Justin and Olive came over and then the rest of the squad, Meredith, Trudy, Will, Natalie and Owen came over as well. Hank started the grill and had lots of help to get things ready. Trevor did the cooking. Once everything was ready, they let the kids get their food first. Amanda was tired, so Sonny helped Jesse and then he got something for Amanda. They sat wherever they could find a place and whenever the doorbell rang, someone went to answer it.

Several hours later, everyone went home or to their hotel. Olivia put Noah to bed. Hank had had help cleaning up, so that was done. He was sitting on the sofa looking through Noah's bag of candy. Olivia came down and sat next to Hank. They both started eating candy.

"Thank you for inviting them to come for the weekend."

"You're welcome."

"I didn't mean to be so bitchy this morning."

"It's ok. I was kind of afraid to call or text you and when I talked to Erin, she said you were in a mood."

"I'm sorry."

"We're ok. I know you didn't mean it."

Hank kissed Olivia.

"You wanna take this upstairs?"

"Yeah, I do."

They took the candy into the kitchen and put it out of Noah's reach. They headed up to the bedroom and locked the door. They undressed each other, got on the bed and made love before falling asleep in each other's arms.

 **Happy Halloween!**

 **Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**


	97. Emotional

**A/N: This relates to last night's episode of SVU. I don't own any of the characters.**

 **Emotional**

Olivia and Amanda had both taken this last case hard. After it has ended, Olivia invited Amanda and Jesse over to have pizza with her and Noah. The kids had already fallen asleep. Frannie was sleeping at the foot of Noah's bed and Olivia and Amanda were watching them sleep. They finally decided to go sit on the sofa. Olivia had her shoes off and her feet on the coffee table. Amanda had hers off as well and was stretched out on the sofa, so Olivia started rubbing her feet.

"Thanks, Liv."

"No problem. Ever since this case, I have been making sure that I am home with Noah a lot more."

"Me too. I could never hurt Jesse or the baby like that. This world sucks sometimes but Jesse is my entire life and the baby will be too."

"I feel the same way and Noah is my entire life."

"What about Voight?"

"Him too. This long distance thing sucks big time."

"At least you have a great guy in your life. I don't even know what to do about Al anymore. He already pretty much indicated that he doesn't want the baby but yet he sent the flowers and keeps calling me. I can't be with someone that keeps playing around. I need to quit making such stupid mistakes with my life. I suck when it comes to relationships."

"If anyone understands that, I do. You're talking to the person who thought dating Ed Tucker was a good idea. It really wasn't. I realized that my heart had always been with Hank. I've had feelings for him since we first worked together but I didn't think he had feelings for me. I was definitely wrong about that. I also wasn't sure how well something long distance would work out. We both hate being apart but we do talk as often as we can and try to see each other once a month, sometimes more. We went to Chicago when Noah was off Columbus Day weekend. We haven't discussed Thanksgiving and Christmas yet. Erin said they were planning to go see Olive and Daniel for one of those two holidays but haven't decided which one yet."

"Are you going with them?"

"Probably. It's times like this when I really wish Hank was here. I've been crying myself to sleep more and more lately."

"Yeah, I know. I'm an emotional wreck right now and I know most of it is my hormones."

"Sometimes it doesn't take much for me to be emotional."

There was a knock at the door, so Olivia got up and went to see who it was. It was Hank, so she opened the door.

"Hey."

"Hey. How did you know I needed you? I haven't even talked to you in the last few days."

"I talked to Noah before you got home and he said you've been kind of sad lately, so here I am."

Hank put his bag down and wrapped his arms around Olivia while she broke down. Then they went over the sofa and Amanda was crying again too.

"Tough case?"

"Yeah."

Hank sat down between both Olivia and Amanda. Olivia told him about the case and then she started to get emotional again. He put his arm around Olivia, who had her head on his shoulder and then Amanda put her head on his other shoulder and was rubbing her belly, so he put his other arm around her. He kissed Olivia's forehead and let them both cry.

"Hank, I love you so much. I am so glad you decided to come here."

"I love you too and I'm also glad came here when I did. I was actually planning to come here this weekend but after talking to Noah, I knew I needed to be here sooner."

"I appreciate this more than you will ever know."

Olivia looked up at Hank and then they kissed. Amanda had fallen asleep.

"She's out."

"We have both been a wreck lately. She probably needs the sleep. She and I have gotten closer as friends lately. This case was harder on us than it was on Fin and Carisi."

"We get cases like that too sometimes. As much as I try to not let these cases bother me, it's hard not to, especially when children are involved."

Hank didn't realize it but Olivia had fallen asleep as well. He reached over Olivia to turn the light out, kissed Olivia's forehead again and then he eventually fell asleep himself. The next morning, Jesse and Noah were the first ones up.

"We had a slumber party."

"Yep."

Noah and Jesse both got out of bed and went out to the living room. Both Olivia and Amanda were both still sound asleep but Hank woke up when he heard footsteps.

"Morning, Hank."

"Morning."

"Uncle Hank!"

"Hey, Jesse."

Frannie came into the room, jumped up on the sofa and started licking Amanda's face.

"Frannie, stop!"

Hank shook his head and both kids started giggling. Amanda opened one eye and realized where she was.

"Frannie, go wake Liv up."

Frannie then sat on Hank's lap and licked Olivia's face.

"Hank, stop it!"

"It's not me."

Everyone started laughing and then Olivia realized it was Frannie.

"Sorry, Hank."

"It's ok. If you want me to kiss you though, you might want to wash your face first."

"Oh, yeah, I know."

"Liv, do we have to go in today?"

"Unfortunately."

"Ugh!"

"I can't talk you in to spending the day with me?"

"I think you probably could."

"Can I stay home from school?"

"No."

"We should probably go. Thanks for letting us crash here last night."

"No problem. Anytime. You know that."

"Yeah, I know that."

"Tell Fin that I will probably not be in the next couple days unless it's urgent."

"Ok. I'll tell him."

Amanda got up and put her shoes on. She then went to help Jesse in the bathroom before getting her stuff and putting her shoes on over her pajama feet. Olivia put Frannie's leash on. Amanda and Jesse came out of Noah's room and then hugged Hank and Olivia before they left. Noah went to get dressed and Olivia went to wash her face, while Hank fixed something for breakfast. Olivia came out of the bathroom and went to get a kiss from Hank.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, yourself."

Noah came out of his room with his backpack.

"I'm ready."

"Good. I'll get your lunch together."

Olivia made Noah's lunch and then he had breakfast. Even though Lucy knew Hank was going to be there, she still came to take Noah to school.

"Morning."

"Morning."

"You about ready?"

"Yeah. I just need to brush my teeth first."

"Ok."

Noah went to brush his teeth and then he went to hug both Hank and Olivia.

"Lucy, thanks for taking him to school. I'll pick him up."

"There's no school tomorrow, right?"

"Right. I have a Parent-Teacher conference, so he should be fine with Hank while I go to that."

"Ok."

"Have a good day, sweet boy!"

"I will."

Noah kissed Olivia and then he left with Lucy.

"Finally, alone at last!"

Hank and Olivia finished breakfast and then they left the breakfast dishes in the sink. They headed into the bedroom to make love. Afterwards they were holding each other.

"I've missed this."

"I have too."

"I just wish we could be together more often."

"I know. Me too."

"I would like for us to at least think about being in one city. It is getting harder and harder to be apart after we spend so much time together."

"I know. It does for me too. For me, things have gotten a lot harder since Al died. I have my memories of him and my memories of Camille and Justin. Trudy is the only person I have talked to about this but I went and put my papers in to retire at the end of the year. I realized that I wanted to be here with you and Noah but I'm done with the cop thing. I don't want to make the same mistakes with Noah that I made with Justin by never being there for him. That doesn't mean you have to get rid of Lucy and I know you think of her as one of the family."

"Yeah, I do. Maybe we should think about looking for a bigger place."

"We could do that. There's something else."

"What?"

Hank reached into the pocket of his and pulled something out.

"Olivia, will you marry me?"

"Oh, my! Yes, Hank, I will marry you."

Olivia had tears running down her cheeks as Hank put the ring on her finger. They kissed and then they made love again. They spent the morning in bed and Olivia admired her engagement ring. They took and shower and had lunch before they cleaned up the kitchen and looked online for a bigger place. Later that afternoon, they went to pick Noah up from school and told him they were engaged and looking for a bigger place to live because Hank was planning to retire and move to New York. They stopped at the Precinct and told everyone their news. Erin was out of town, so they had to wait to tell her.

The next day, Noah and Hank spent some time together, while Olivia went to the Parent-Teacher conference and then the 3 of them spent the rest of the day weekend together before Hank had to go back to Chicago. Just like always, it was hard for Hank to leave but pretty soon they would be together all the time.

 **Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**


	98. You're Beautiful

**A/N: This is a follow up chapter on 3 previous chapters: Three Times the Love - Parts 1-3. I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

 **You're Beautiful**

The triplets were now 11 weeks old and Olivia had finally developed a routine. It seemed like she was always feeding someone but she and Hank had hired Christina, their live-in nanny, to help with the 4 kids. Meredith came over whenever she could as well, which was pretty much every day.

The babies and Noah had had a checkup at the doctor, so they were out in the cold weather. After their appointment, Olivia decided to surprise Hank. She drove to the District and then she and Christina got the kids out of the SUV. Olivia had two carriers and Christina had the other one, along with Noah's hand. They walked in and Trudy was in her usual spot.

"Olivia! It is so good to see you."

"Thanks. We had a doctor's appointment today and thought we would surprise Daddy."

"I'm sure he will be happy to see you."

"Have there been any leads on Yates yet?"

"He's more than likely headed this way."

"Oh, great! Hank and I are supposed to leave Friday for the Bahamas."

"Is Christina watching the kids by herself?"

"No. Justin is taking some time and he and Olive are coming up with Daniel. Erin and Jay will be here to help and so will Al and Meredith. Four kids is way too much for one person. Christina has been a blessing in disguise though. Noah seems to get along with her and Lucy came out a couple times to help before we hired Christina."

"Olivia, you know I love the kids and was happy for the opportunity to help out all the time."

"And you have already become like one of the family in such a short time."

"If Mouch and I can help in anyway, let us know."

"We will. Thanks."

"Sure."

Commander Crowley came out of her office.

"I don't think I have met these 3 yet."

Trudy came around the desk and helped Olivia. She took Nate out of his carrier.

"This is Nate."

"You're a handsome boy. He looks like Hank."

"Yes, he does. This one is Maddie and that's Marissa."

"They're all precious."

"Thank you. I'm surprised Hank hasn't come down yet."

Then Hank came downstairs.

"And there he is."

"Talking about me?"

"You know we are. We had our appointment and thought we would come see Daddy at work."

"I'm always happy to see you. How was the appointment?"

"Great. They are all healthy."

"Good."

Hank kissed Olivia and then he took Marissa from Christina.

"How's Daddy's girl?"

He kissed Marissa and then he kissed Maddie and Nate as well.

"Trudy, can we leave these down here?"

"Of course."

"Thanks."

They all headed up the stairs and continued up to Intelligence once Hank put his code in.

"Uh oh, babies!"

Al came over and took Nate.

"Hey there, little man."

Jay came over and took Maddie.

"Hey there, pretty girl."

Adam came over and took Marissa but then she spit up. Hank couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry about that, Adam."

"No problem."

"Serves you right, Bro."

"Shut up, Kev!"

Erin and Antonio came in.

"Hey."

"Hey. Fin and Carisi are getting a flight out here."

Erin took Marissa from Adam.

"Hey!"

"She just spit up on Adam."

"Good girl. I missed you guys."

Erin handed Marissa to Christina and went into Hank's office with Hank and Olivia and told them what was going on.

"Does the name Bronwyn Wilkins mean anything to you?"

"There was a Bronwyn Freed that helped William Lewis escape."

Erin described her to Olivia.

"Oh, shit! She helped Yates and Rudnick escape?"

"Yep. Barba said I should tell you about that. He sends his regards."

"Thanks. I can't wait to see Fin and Carisi."

"Amanda said thanks for the picture of the kids. Here's one of Jesse for you."

Erin handed Olivia the picture.

"She looks just like Amanda. Commander Crowley said Nate looks like you."

"That he does."

"Do you not want us here?"

"Actually, I would rather I know you're all safe. It's hard to say what that idiot is going to do."

"Ok."

Hank got a call about and then they all left. Trudy had come upstairs to work on the whiteboard. Olivia, Christina and the kids stayed at the District. By the time they got back, they had some leads, which they had hoped would eventually lead them to Yates. Hank sent Olivia home but told her to stay there. He kissed her and told her he'd check in with her periodically. She and Christina bundled the 4 kids up and went home. By the time they got to the house, Justin, Olive and Daniel were there.

"Hey."

"Hello."

"Hi Jusin."

"Hey, Noah."

Noah gave both Justin and Olive hugs and then Justin and Olive hugged Olivia.

"How'd the doctor's appointment go?"

"Great. Everyone is healthy."

"That's great."

Justin helped get the babies out of their carriers.

"Nate, dude, you stink!"

Justin took Nate upstairs and changed his diaper. He brought him back down and then he noticed the girls didn't smell too pleasant either.

He took Marissa up and Olive took Maddie up. They changed their diapers, while Olivia went up to the bedroom and fed Nate. Christina went to fix lunch for Noah before he went down for his nap. Olivia had fallen asleep with Nate in her arms, so Justin and Olive gave the girls their bottles before putting them down for their naps.

Several hours later, Erin had killed Yates and mostly everyone had gone to Molly's for a drink, except for Hank, who was anxious to get home to his family. The kids were already in bed but Olivia was watching TV in the bedroom.

"Hey."

"Hey. Everything ok?"

"Yeah. Erin killed Yates."

"Good. Did you see Justin and Olive?"

"Yeah."

Hank got into the bed with Olivia.

"I cannot wait to get you alone and make love to you."

"That sounds wonderful. It'll be nice not to have to be feeding someone for a week. We need to reconnect but I'm not so sure I can wait until we're alone."

"Do you want to do this tonight?"

"I do. It has been so long since we have been together."

"I know it has."

Olivia shut and locked the door, while Hank went into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and put his pajama pants on. Once he came out, she went in. She brushed her teeth and got ready for bed in the sexy nightgown she was planning to take when they went on their honeymoon. By the time she came out of the bathroom, she was very nervous. Obviously this was not their first time because they had the triplets but because this was their first time since they were conceived and since they had gotten married. Olivia was still a little self-conscious about the way she looked because of her scars and after giving birth.

"Damn! You are one hot mama!"

"You think so?"

"Oh, yeah! I am one lucky bastard! Get your ass over here!"

Olivia went over to the bed and stood in front of Hank, who was sitting on the edge of the bed. She then sat on his lap and they started kissing.

"Hank."

"Yeah."

"Are you sure you want me?"

"Are you still self-conscious about the way you look since giving birth?"

"Kind of. You never really got a good look at me the last time we did this."

"Your scars don't scare me. You're beautiful no matter what. Just don't worry about it, ok?"

"Ok."

They continued kissing, undressed each other and then they made love. Afterwards Hank was holding Olivia in his arms and she had her head on his chest.

"That was even more amazing than it was the first time."

"You're pretty amazing yourself. You know that?"

"Uh huh. I love you."

"I love you too. Fin and Carisi are planning to stop to see you and the kids before they head back to New York."

"Ok."

They kissed again and fell asleep in each other's arms. The babies woke up during the night but Justin, Olive and Christina got up and gave them their bottles, allowing Hank and Olivia sleep for a change. By the time Hank's alarm went off, he and Olivia made love again before he went to take a shower. Olivia got up, put her robe on and went to check on the kids. She picked up Maddie and took her to the bedroom to feed her. Hank came out of the shower and kissed them both.

"Maddie was the only one awake so far. Did you even hear them earlier?"

"Nope."

"I think this was the best I have slept in a long time."

"Me too."

They heard a knock at the door.

"Come on in."

Justin opened the door.

"Morning."

"Hey. Did you by any chance get up with them earlier?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"I haven't gotten to see my grandson yet."

"Fortunately, he now sleeps through the night. Olive is feeding him right now though. Did your case go ok?"

"Yeah. Erin killed him but I wasn't really surprised she did after what he did to Nadia. She finally feels like she got justice for Nadia. Prison was too good for Yates."

"Yeah, it was."

Marissa started crying, so Hank went to get her and took her to get a bottle. He got one for Nate too, since he figured he'd wake up shortly. As he was on his way back upstairs, Nate started crying. Justin went to get him and Hank handed him the other bottle. They both joined Olivia.

"Are you sure you can handle this while we're gone?"

"Yeah."

"They always want to eat though."

"We'll be fine."

Then Christina came in.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah. Is Noah still asleep?"

"Yep. I just checked on him."

"Since the 3 of you are here, I think I want to spend some quality time with him today."

"Ok. That's fine."

"Maybe I'll take him to the Aquarium or something. I feel like I've been neglecting him."

"I think he understands. I understand what he's going through being the oldest of 4 kids myself. I was two when my parents had my brothers and all the attention was on them. A couple years after that, my sister was born. My mom was pretty much on her own, since my grandparents didn't live nearby and my dad worked. You think it's chaotic now, wait another year when they're into everything."

"I can only imagine how they'll be."

"This guy was a twin but his sister died before she was born."

"Oh, wow! I am so sorry."

"Thanks. Camille and I wanted more kids but she had a hard time getting pregnant after Justin was born. I love my 3 girls and my 3 boys."

"We love you too, Pop and I am absolutely crazy about Olivia."

"I love you, Justin."

"I love you too, Olivia."

As soon as the babies were done eating, Hank finished getting ready, while Olivia, Christina and Justin went to fix breakfast. Olive came down with Daniel and Noah. Hank came downstairs and held Daniel as he ate his breakfast. Once he was ready to go, Olivia got him another coffee to go and then she walked him out to the garage.

"Have a good day and stay safe."

"I will. Have a good time with Noah at the Aquarium."

"I'm sure we will. I love you."

"I love you too."

Hank kissed her and then he left for the District. Olivia went in and went to take a shower, while Christina got Noah dressed. By the time Olivia was dressed and came downstairs, Fin and Carisi were there and holding the babies.

"Liv!"

"Hey, you two."

"We've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

"They are getting so big."

"They sure are. All they do is eat."

"Jesse is the same way."

"Did you get a recent picture of her?"

"Yeah. Amanda gave one to Erin for me. How are things going?"

"They're ok. Chief Dodds' son is our Sergeant. He's not you and sometimes we're not sure we can trust him."

"I can see why because Chief Dodds isn't very easy to get along with."

"The good news is that we're getting along a lot better with Tucker, so we do have IAB on our side for a change."

"I talk to him quite often."

"That's what he said."

"Barba calls regularly too and so does Trevor."

"Barba is not a fan of Dodds Jr., as we call him and really misses the bickering between the two of you."

"He told me. Hank and I are tentatively planning to come for a visit this summer. I do want to see everyone."

"That'll be great."

"I really want to meet Jesse in person and I want Amanda to meet the triplets too, since she's the only one that hasn't met them yet."

"Other than pictures, this is the first I've met them in person."

"Yeah, that's true. I should show you around the house."

Olivia took Carisi around and showed him the house.

"Liv, this is a really nice house."

"Thanks. We love it."

They went back to the living room."

"When is your flight?"

"Early afternoon."

"I wanted to take Noah to the Aquarium just to spend a little time with him. Would you two like to go with me?"

"Sure. What's new with you and Voight?"

"We're finally going on our honeymoon. We leave tomorrow for the Bahamas. Justin and Olive came up to help Christina with the kids. Erin and Jay are here for backup and so are Al and Meredith. Trudy said that she and Mouch can help out too."

"It's good that you have people that can help. Rollins I guess has Lucy helping out with Jesse."

"I heard that from Lucy. She helped out a couple times before we hired Christina. Christina lives with us, so she's here all the time. She gets up with us during the night when they want to eat. I alternate which one gets nursed and the other two normally get bottles. One day I was completely on my own because Christina had asked for the day off and Meredith had something going. I had all 3 of them in their carriers and nursed each one. That was a lot of work and very tiring."

"It sounds tiring."

"It is. Trust me. I need to do their bottles before I leave too."

"They can have formula too, right?"

"Yes."

"So, Carisi, what do you think?"

"They're all adorable. The girls look like you."

"That's what Hank says all the time and Nate definitely looks like his daddy."

"I see a resemblance with Nate and Daniel for sure. Daniel definitely looks like Pop."

"I agree with that."

"The girls already have their daddy wrapped around their little fingers."

"I bet they do."

"He is so amazing with the 4 of them though."

They all talked for a little while longer and then Olivia, Fin, Carisi and Noah left for the Aquarium. They stayed there for a couple hours and then Fin and Carisi had to get to the airport. They hugged Olivia and Noah and left. Noah took a nap when they got home and so did Olivia. The rest of the day went by quickly.

On Friday, Hank worked for part of the day and then he and Olivia left for the Bahamas, where they spent a little more than a week, including Valentine's Day, making love and taking in the sights but for the first time since they had been together, they were alone. By the time they returned, they were closer and more in love than ever.

 **Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**


	99. For Better or For Worse

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters. Justin, Al and Dodds are all still alive.**

 **For Better or For Worse**

When Hank and Olivia had gotten married almost 4 years ago, they thought it was going to be forever. Hank had found out that Erin was his biological daughter and when Olivia found out, she was not happy about it at all. She loved Erin but Hank had lied to her. He kept trying to tell her that what happened between him and Bunny was a mistake. He loved Erin and he had been there as much as he could for her over the years. Olivia told him that if he wasn't being completely honest with her about that, then she didn't want to know what else he lied to her about. Olivia asked Hank to leave and decided to separate but not legally for the time being.

What made things even more difficult were their kids. Noah, now 6 and Jenna, their 3-year old daughter. Erin had moved to New York and was now with SVU. She was more than thrilled that Hank was her real father. She felt somewhat responsible for their separation and she loved both Noah and Jenna so much. Olivia had custody of the kids but Hank had them on the weekends. He had moved in with Erin, while Olivia stayed in their brownstone. Erin talked to Justin and he said he really hoped the separation was only temporary. He knew how much Hank and Olivia loved each other. He also saw what the separation was doing to Hank.

When they got married, Hank had transferred to the NYPD and was working in Hostage Negotiation. Tucker was his Boss and the two had become good friends. Ed was also friends with Olivia but he knew how stubborn she could be. Like everyone else, including her squad and Hank's former squad, he had hoped the separation was only temporary. Jay had followed Erin to New York and was working in Hostage Negotiation as well.

SVU had gone to a call at a home not knowing what they were in for when they got there. The woman's estranged husband had come in and was holding her and their children hostage. Olivia and Erin had gone in but they ended up pissing the guy off even more and were tied up. Mike called Tucker.

"Tucker."

"Captain Tucker, it's Mike Dodds from SVU. We need your help. We got a call for a domestic. Lieutenant Voight and Detective Lindsay went in and have not come back out. It appears that the guy in the house is holding his estranged wife and their children hostage and now Liv and Erin as well."

"We'll be there as soon as I tell Hank that his estranged wife and daughter are being held hostage."

Mike gave Ed the address and then he hung up. Ed went out to the Squad Room.

"Hank, Jay, can you both come in here for a minute please?"

"Yeah."

Hank and Jay came into Ed's office.

"What's goin' on?"

"Mike Dodds just called. He said they are at a call and the guy is holding his estranged wife and children hostage. To make matters even worse, Olivia and Erin are now in there."

Ed could see that Hank was scared because his family was in there. The expression on Jay's face wasn't much better.

"Let's go!"

They went out to the Squad Room and filled everyone in as to what was going on. They all left and headed to the address Mike had given them. Despite everything they were going through, Hank was still very much in love with Olivia and he would do anything to get her to trust him again, even if it meant risking his own life to save her. Olivia and the kids meant more to him than anything else. When they arrived, Mike filled them in as to what was going on.

"Ed, let me go in."

"Let me talk to the guy first and then maybe I will consider sending you in. Do not do anything without me. You too, Halstead. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Me too."

Mike got the guy on the phone and then handed it to Ed. He found out what the guy wanted and then decided to send Hank in.

"Ok, Hank, I'm sending you in to talk to this guy. No phone, no vest and no weapon."

"Got it."

Hank handed Ed his phone and gun and took his vest off. He slowly walked to the door and rang the doorbell. Their suspect wasn't taking any changes by answering the door himself, so he sent one of the kids to answer the door, while he was behind her with a gun to her head.

"Are you Hank?"

"Yeah, I am."

She opened the door a little wider and then Hank walked in with his hands up. The suspect checked to make sure Hank didn't have a gun. Olivia and Erin both had bruises on them and that really upset him.

"So, what do you want?"

"I'm here to talk if you want to talk."

"I'm tired of talking."

"Fine. I'll talk and you can listen."

"I didn't say you could speak."

"You're gonna listen whether you want to or not. My wife and I have been married about 4 years now and we're having our own problems right now. We have a 6-year old and a 3-year old and I also have two grown children, who my wife loves like they were her own."

"Did she cheat on you?"

"No."

"Then you cheated on her. Good for you. A man should be able to do whatever he wants."

"No, I didn't cheat on her either. I would never do that. I just wasn't honest with her about something. She and the kids are everything to me. I love her more than my own life. Do you feel that way about your wife?"

"She kicked me out."

"Mine kicked me out too but that doesn't mean I would hurt her or our kids."

"She told me she wants a divorce."

"I don't blame her for that after you beat her and your kids."

"I'm the man of this family."

"I'm the man of my family."

"I refuse to let my wife control me."

"Then you need to act like a husband. Your wife should be treated like a Queen."

"You obviously allow your wife to walk all over you. A real man like me doesn't do that."

"Women deserve to be treated with respect and you're not doing that. You can't just beat your wife and daughters any time you want and then expect her to forgive you."

"Then why was it ok for my stepmother to have her way with me? I was 13 years old and my dad traveled a lot for his job. She made me have sex with her."

"You can't take it out on your wife and your children or someone else's wife and child. Why didn't you report it when it happened?"

"Because no one would have believed me."

"Did you ever confront her about it?"

"I finally did. I raped her and killed her. I'm not sorry I did it because she deserved it. Unless you can tell me I'm not going to go to prison for any of this, then I will rape and kill every female in this room starting with those two cops over there."

Hank swallowed hard because he knew he had a decision to make. Let this criminal go free or lose his wife and daughter. Hank looked at both Olivia and Erin and they both had tears running down their cheeks.

"How about this? I can't guarantee that you won't go to prison for what you've done but instead of hurting them, kill me instead. It'll be one less thing my wife has to worry about in the long run."

Hank looked over and saw Olivia shaking her head. He saw her pleading with him not to sacrifice his own life. Erin had her head on Olivia's shoulder. The phone rang, so the suspect answered it. It was Ed wanting to know an update.

"Hank, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm sparing your life and Erin's life. What does it look like?"

"You cannot do this."

The suspect handed Hank the phone and he told Ed exactly when he told the suspect. Ed could not believe what he was hearing. Ed asked to talk to the suspect again, so Hank handed him the phone. He walked into the kitchen and then all of a sudden, they heard a gunshot. Hank ran into the kitchen and saw the suspect on the floor dead and Jay standing there with the rifle. Hank picked up the phone and told Ed that the suspect was dead. Hank hung up and then he went back into the other room to untie the hostages. Jay came in as well.

"Hank, you drive me crazy sometimes! What the hell were you thinking? What would I have told Noah and Jenna if he had killed you?"

"It would have been better than him killing you."

"Better for who? Not me."

"You kicked me out, so it would make things easier for you."

"No, it wouldn't have. I love you and I completely overreacted when you told me that Erin was your daughter. I love her and you know that. What else haven't you told me?"

"There is nothing else. I swear to you."

"I'm going crazy without you. Jenna wants her daddy to put her to bed every night and not just on the weekends. Noah does too. Will you please come home?"

"Do you want me there?"

"Yes!"

"Do I have to sleep in the guest room?"

"Nope."

Olivia wrapped her arms around Hank and kissed him. Jay kissed Erin and then everyone left as the ME's office arrived to take the suspect's body out. Hank had his arm around Olivia as they got outside.

"Hank, what the hell were you thinkin'?"

"He didn't kill me and I'm going home with my wife after she gets seen by a doctor."

"Hank, I'm fine."

"You always say that whether you are or not. You too, Erin."

"Ok."

"Fine."

Hank, Olivia, Jay and Erin headed to the hospital, so Olivia and Erin could get looked at. Everything was ok and after they were both released, they went to Hank and Olivia's.

"Daddy!"

"Hey, you!"

Jenna gave Hank a big hug and then he sat down next to Olivia. Jenna crawled up on his lap and then Hank kissed both his wife and daughter. The doorbell rang, so Lucy went to answer it. It was the group from Chicago.

"Hey, Lucy."

"Hey, everyone. Come on in."

"Thanks. How's the situation?"

"Ok, I think."

They all went into the living room and Olivia had her head on Hank's shoulder.

"Does this mean you two are ok?"

"Yep. I am officially living here again. I just need to get my stuff from Erin and Jay's."

Al sat down next to Hank and then Jenna went to sit on his lap.

"How's my favorite little girl?"

"Fine."

Jenna gave him a hug. Ed and the rest of Olivia's squad arrived as well.

"You and Erin ok?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

Olivia and Erin told the group from Chicago what had happened before Hank got there and then he told them the rest of it.

"You actually told the guy that?"

"Yep. I wasn't about to let him hurt Olivia or Erin."

"Remind me to thank you for that later."

"I'm holding you to that."

"As long as you two are fine, that's all that matters."

"We're fine now. Thanks, Jay."

"No problem."

"You both did a good job today."

"Thanks."

"Yeah, thanks. I didn't want to have to sacrifice myself but I didn't have another choice. He didn't want to have to go to prison or he was going to hurt my girls. I couldn't let that happen. I needed to be the one to deal with him because I wanted Olivia to know just how much she meant to me even though we were having problems with our relationship."

"I know how much I mean to you. You mean everything to me too. We promised each other for better or for worse and it got worse before it got better. I want to know I can trust you."

"You can. What happened 34 years ago was a mistake and it never should have happened. I never even told Camille what happened with Bunny and I'm not sure if she even suspected that Erin was mine. I never even suspected that Erin was mine and neither did Justin. Al is the only one that knew because I told him that I had been with Bunny. We all do stupid things and that was probably at the top of my list. Justin handled it better than I thought he would. I'm sorry if I hurt you by not being honest with you. I love you. I hope you know that."

"I love you too."

Olivia kissed Hank again and then everyone kept talking for a while. Ed took Hank and Jay to the Precinct to get their stuff and then they went Erin and Jay's apartment to get Hank's things. Hank went to pick Noah up at school and told him that he was moving back in. Everyone went out to dinner together and later on, everyone went home or to their hotel. After Hank and Olivia put the kids to bed together, they Skyped with Justin and Olive to tell them they were back together. After talking to them for a little while, Hank and Olivia made love. Afterwards they were holding each other.

"The makeup sex was pretty amazing."

"It sure was."

"I hate when we fight."

"I do too."

"We had a lot of people hoping we would get back together."

"Yeah, we sure did."

"I'm glad they were all here for us. There were so many times when I was tempted to file for a formal separation but I kept talking myself out of it. I knew in my heart that we'd work all this out. I had actually hoped you'd be the one that would have gotten us out of there. Thank you from the bottom of my heart."

"You're welcome."

Hank and Olivia kissed and then they made love again before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **Reviews and suggestions are appreciated**


	100. Confrontation

**A/N: This is a request from Ghostwriter. Al is still around. I don't own any of the characters.**

 **Confrontation**

When Olivia married Hank, she also became Erin's stepmother. Hank had found out a couple years ago, before Justin died, that Erin was his biological daughter. As much as Hank loved Erin, he hated Bunny. Olivia had not yet had the pleasure of meeting Bunny and Hank wanted to keep it that way. Bunny was such an unpleasant person. Erin had a better relationship with Olivia than she did with Bunny.

Erin had moved to New York to take the job with the FBI but visited whenever she could and Olivia and Noah moved to Chicago. Olivia now had a job with the CPD. Most days, Meredith picked up Noah after school and came over if both Hank and Olivia had cases in the middle of the night.

It was mid-morning and Hank had left for a case before Olivia was up. She hadn't heard from him and it had been a slow morning for her, so she decided to go visit Hank. She parked her SUV and went in.

"Hey, Olivia."

"Hey, Trudy. Is Hank in by any chance?"

"No. They are still working on the same case they had early this morning."

"Wow!"

"From what I hear, it's a pretty big case."

"He is going to be so tired when he gets home tonight."

"How does he even sleep at night with some of these cases?"

"I try to help him keep his mind off of it, just like he tries to help me keep my mind off of my cases."

"I know the feeling. Randy gets come hard calls sometimes."

The door banged against the building and then Bunny stormed in.

"Where the hell is he?"

"Who?"

"Hank Voight."

"He isn't here."

"Bullshit he's not! I want to see him and I want to see him now!"

"He's working on a case and has been out since early this morning."

"Do you think I'm stupid? He's here."

"No, he isn't."

"Then I'm gonna sit here until he comes back."

"Yeah, you do that.

Bunny went to sit down on the bench.

"Olivia, do you want to go to lunch with me?"

"Sure. I was going to see if Hank wanted to go with me but I guess he's too busy for me. I'll come back about 11:30 and pick you up."

"Sounds great."

Olivia started to leave but Bunny got up to follow her.

"Hey!"

Olivia kept walking.

"I'm talking to you, Bitch!"

"Excuse me?"

"How do you know Hank?"

"I really don't think that's any of your business."

"You're the one he married, aren't you?"

"Again, that's none of your business."

"I want you to stay the hell away from Erin, who's my daughter. Not yours. I don't like that she has a better relationship with you than she does me."

"That's not really my problem. I treat her like a daughter. You obviously don't. I love Erin."

"So do I."

"You obviously have a funny way of showing it. You just want to drag her down and turn her into an addict like you are."

"Hank is only going to get her killed."

"No, he's not."

"He's not as wonderful as you want to think he is. The man has been to prison and he's not a very honest person. He turned Erin against me. Her own mother."

"I know all about Hank's past. The last I checked, Erin is an adult and capable of making her own decisions. She knows you're trying to contact her and she figures you're probably looking for money again. If she doesn't return your calls, it was her decision not to."

"Why does she talk to you?"

"Because she wants to talk to me. I treat her like an adult."

"Obviously if you're with Hank, you can't be trusted either. Is she ok?"

"If she wants you to know, she'll call you."

"I have the right to know."

"Again, she's an adult. She can make her own decisions and she can take care of herself."

Intelligence had arrived back at the District and came in the back entrance. Trudy told Hank that Olivia had been there and so was Bunny. When Olivia left Bunny followed her. Hank came out the front door.

"What the hell do you want, Bunny?"

"I want to talk to Erin. I haven't talked to her in over a year."

"It's her choice to talk to you. She obviously doesn't. I would appreciate you staying away from my wife and my daughter."

"What the hell do you mean your daughter? She's my daughter. Not yours."

"Oh, no? We had a DNA test done and it was a match. The truth finally came out. I am keeping MY daughter the hell away from you."

"You bastard!"

"I'm not the one that lied to her about her father for her entire life. You're the dumb ass that said she should have a DNA test run on me. How many damn times did I ask you if she was mine? Each time, you said no. You kept her from me for the first 15 years of her life and then you were pissed off when I took her in. I was always a better parent to her even before I knew I was her father. Olivia is more of a mother to her than you will ever be. You just want money or someone to get drunk or high with. You never cared about her and you never will."

"I still think you're going to get her killed."

"She's a big girl, Bunny. She's been taking care of herself a lot longer than she should have been. She has told me many times that she would be dead right now if it wasn't for me. She always tells me now she knows why she felt such a connection to me years ago. This is the life she chose for herself."

"You chose it for her."

"She chose on her own to go to the Police Academy."

"I better hear from MY daughter in the next 24 hours. If I don't, you'll be sorry."

"You threatening me?"

"You know I am. This world would be a lot better without you in it."

"Try sobering up."

"Screw you!"

"I made that mistake once. I'll never do that again."

"I really have no idea what you see in him because he was pretty lousy in bed from what I remember."

"I was young, stupid and drunk. Trust me, you weren't that great either."

"I have no complaints. I think he's pretty amazing, actually."

Bunny started laughing.

"There is nothing amazing about him. He'll only end up hurting you too."

Bunny pulled a gun and pointed it at Hank.

"Put the gun down."

"Why should I?"

"Do you really want to spend the rest of your life in prison? You will if you shoot me."

"I'll say it was justified because you threatened me and took my child away from me."

"I never threatened you."

"Are you calling me a liar? You deserve to rot in hell!"

Hank looked at Olivia and then she started to head back inside to get help.

"Where are you going, Bitch? You just want to get someone to help this son of a bitch. I could care less about him. Do you not get that?"

"I don't care what you think. Maybe this is why Erin doesn't want to have anything to do with you. Did you ever think of that?"

"Go to hell! I'd be doing the world a favor by killing this son of a bitch. With him out of the way, then maybe I'd get the respect I deserve from Erin."

"By killing her father?"

"He's not her damn father. The DNA test lied."

"Cut the crap, Bunny! Erin was relieved when we found out the results of that test."

Some of the squad was watching through the front door and saw what was going on. They went downstairs and went around the building. Al was the only one that came out the front.

"Hank."

"Yeah, Al."

"We have a lead on the case."

"I'm a little busy at the moment."

"Well, you might want to hear this."

"What is it, Olinsky?"

Al went over to Hank and told him that Bunny was involved in the case and the FBI was now involved.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Huh. That's interesting."

Jay had come around the building and was frantically trying to call Erin. He had no idea that she was in Chicago for the weekend.

Several cars pulled up in front of the District and Erin was in one of them.

"Put the gun down. Now!"

"Erin! Oh, thank goodness you're here. He threatened me."

"Bullshit! Don't think I don't know what you've been up to. You do not threaten my family. Ever! You got it?"

"I'm your family."

"You only contact me when you want something. I am sick and tired of you using me and then blaming Dad when you don't get your way. Put the damn gun down."

"He's not your damn father. I want to rid the world of him."

"You're already headed to prison."

"For what?"

"Don't play dumb with me. You're involved with a drug cartel."

"No, I'm not."

"For once in your life, stop lying! You lied to me for my entire life. Every time I would ask you about my father, you'd tell me you had no idea who he really was. Then all of a sudden, out of the blue, my father is Jimmy Sanguinetti. Then I find out thanks to Jay, that that was a total lie. Hank finally told me that he slept with you once and asked you multiple times if he was my father. We had the DNA test done and it was a match. I finally know who my real father is and as usual, you lied. Do you even know how to tell the truth?"

"I'm not lying when I tell you I love you."

"There you go lying again."

"But I do love you, Sweetheart. I'm your mother. Not this bitch."

"Maybe I love my relationship with Liv more than my relationship with you because she looks out for me and lets me be an adult. I can also talk to her about anything. She's my friend but she's more of a mother to me than you ever were and ever will be. Every time I'm down, you end up making things worse. All you want is to get me drunk and high. You need to be a mother. Not my friend. You have never been a mother to me. Ever! No wonder Teddy is the way he is. You screwed both of us up."

"You were fine until Hank came into your life."

"Who chose drugs over her children?"

"Hank is only going to get you killed just like he got Justin killed."

"Hank was not responsible for Justin's death."

"Like hell he wasn't. You actually believe that?"

"Yes, I do."

"Why is it that you believe anything Hank Voight tells you but you won't believe your own mother?"

"Because he would never lie to me."

"All the man does is lies."

Olivia had finally had enough.

"Listen here, Bitch! I have listened to this long enough. Stay the hell away from MY family and that includes MY daughter! I don't care that you gave birth to her. Just because I didn't give birth to her, doesn't mean I don't care about her. It's not always blood that makes a family. Love does. Unlike you, I would never hurt her and I love her more than you ever will. You're not capable of loving anyone but yourself."

"You need to stay the hell way from MY daughter. She's my damn daughter! Not yours. Tell her, Erin."

"As far as I'm concerned, I don't want to have anything to do with you. Liv is my mother. Not you."

"I am your damn mother and you will give me the respect I deserve!"

Bunny smacked Erin across the face. Erin's eyes started filling with tears and slapped Bunny back before the FBI took Bunny into custody.

"You ungrateful little bitch! After everything I have done for you, this is how you treat me? You can rot in hell with 'Daddy' and the trash he married for all I care.

"You never did anything for me but make my life a living hell. Liv's not the trash you are. Stay the hell out of my life!"

"I will get you for this, Hank Voight! When I get out of prison, you are a dead man! I promise you that."

"You probably won't be getting out of prison."

"Like hell I won't! I'm innocent!"

When her colleagues were gone, Erin broke down in Olivia's arms and then Hank put his arms around both of them.

"I am so sorry."

"It's ok, kid."

Jay came over and rubbed Erin's back, so she moved to him and buried her face in his chest, while Olivia buried her face in Hank's chest. After they both calmed down, Erin hugged Olivia.

"Liv, I am so sorry."

"It's ok."

"I do love you more than her, you know."

"I know. I love you too."

"She was really involved with this case?"

"Yeah. The FBI has been having her followed. I was planning to come in this weekend anyway but I had stopped at the Chicago Field Office to see what was going on and they said things had gotten worse."

"I was starting to worry about Noah."

"I know. That did cross my mind too."

"I don't even care what happens to Bunny anymore. She can rot in prison for all I care because I am not cleaning up any more messes for her. You two, Noah, Olive and Daniel are all the family I need."

"What about me?"

"Yes, Jay, you too. All of you are my family."

"Babe, are you available for lunch?"

"I was planning to have lunch with Trudy because I thought you weren't available."

"Have lunch with Trudy. It's not like I don't get to see you. I'll have lunch with my daughter then."

"Ok. I need to get back."

Olivia kissed Hank and hugged Erin before heading back to the District, while everyone else went in and headed upstairs. About 11:30, Olivia came back to pick Trudy up and they went to lunch. Olivia told her what had happened with Bunny. Hank went out for lunch with Erin and then Erin had made plans to spend some time with Jay later on. She was staying with Hank and Olivia, so she would spend plenty of time with her parents and her little brother. Bunny would be spending quite a bit of time in prison and this time, Erin was not going to help her out of the mess she had gotten herself into.

 **Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**


	101. Dinner

**A/N: This relates to the first scene in the last episode of SVU. Olinsky is still around. I don't own any of the characters.**

 **Dinner**

Hank had been in Arizona taking care of Olive and Daniel after Olive was in a car. It was only for a week until her sister got back. He headed back to New York and had missed Olivia and Noah so much. Olivia had decided to have all their friends over for dinner but she hadn't told Hank she was doing this. She was in the kitchen fixing dinner and Noah was sitting on the stool at the island watching her make the salad.

"What are you making?"

"A salad."

"What are those black things?"

"Olives."

"Yuck!"

"They're good."

"They look gross."

"Try one."

Olivia handed Noah a piece of olive and then he looked at it. He turned up his nose.

"Try it."

Noah out it in his mouth and started chewing it.

"Ew!"

Noah grabbed a napkin and spit it out and Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Noah, we talked about you needing to try new things."

"I know but I want pizza."

"Not tonight. Sorry."

"When is Daddy going to be home?"

"His flight should be getting in in another hour."

"He doesn't make me eat this crap."

"Noah, it's good for you."

"It's so gross! Can I have a cookie?"

"No."

"Please."

"The answer is still no."

"Ok, fine. Who's coming for dinner?"

"Erin, Fin, Amanda, Jesse, Sonny, Peter, Trevor, Melinda and Ed. Can you set the table for me?"

"Ok."

Olivia got the dishes, silverware and napkins out and set them on the table. Then the doorbell rang.

"Can I get the door?"

"Sure. Just make sure you check to see who it is first."

"Ok."

Noah went to the door to see who it was. It was Ed.

"Hi Uncle Ed."

"Hey, kiddo."

"Come on in."

"Thanks."

Ed came in and hung up his coat. Then he and Noah went into the kitchen.

"Smells good, Liv."

"Thanks."

"I brought wine."

"Ok. We also have beer and whatever else at the bar."

"The place looks nice. I haven't been here since we all helped you move in."

"You've been doing quite a bit of traveling in your retirement though, right?"

"Yeah. I've been on a couple cruises this year and I am going to the UK and Ireland next year. Have you and Hank been anywhere since your honeymoon?"

"Other than a couple trips to Chicago, no. He has been in Arizona for a week. Olive was in a car accident and broke her leg. Her sister was headed out of town, so he went to take care of both Olive and Daniel. He is in the air as we speak and should be landing soon. Hopefully. We're hoping to take the boys, Olive and Erin to one of the Disneys for Noah's Spring Break. Noah really wants to go and he doesn't care which one. Daniel is now in Preschool and is actually off at the same time Noah is. Have you been to Europe since we went to Paris?"

"Actually, no. How are things going at work?"

"They're going. Rollins is expecting Baby #2."

"Is that good or bad?"

"She wants to have the baby just like she did with Jesse but the father isn't necessarily daddy material. He told her that he didn't want the baby and she should have it taken care of but then he sends flowers and calls her all the time. She knows that he likes to flirt with other women. Fin and Carisi have become even more protective of her and of course so has Hank. She's not sure what she wants to do about this guy. I think she's better off raising her on her own rather than being with a guy who is going to cheat on her. Personally, I'd rather see her with Carisi than this guy. Carisi really cares about her and Jesse."

"It seemed like it."

The doorbell rang again. Noah had gone up to his room.

"Can you get that?"

"Sure."

Ed went to answer the door. It was Fin, Melinda, Carisi, Amanda and Jesse.

"Hey, Tucker."

"Hey."

"How's retirement?"

"Pretty good. I'm doing a lot of traveling. Congratulations, Rollins. Liv told me your news."

"Thanks."

Everyone took their coats off and went into the kitchen.

"Hey, Boss."

"Hey."

Both Fin and Carisi kissed Olivia's cheeks and then Melinda hugged her. Amanda came into the kitchen with Jesse and they both hugged Olivia.

"Amanda, go stretch out on the sofa."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Jesse, Noah is upstairs."

"Thank you."

Jesse went upstairs to find Noah, while Fin, Carisi and Ed helped themselves to a beer and Carisi took a ginger ale to Amanda. Melinda helped herself to a glass of wine.

"Smells good."

"Thanks."

"When is Voight back?"

"He is in the air as we speak and should be landing soon. As far as I know. Erin is picking him up at the airport."

"Who isn't here yet?"

"Peter and Trevor."

"Lawyers always have to make their entrance. How's Olive?"

"She's doing better from what Hank said. I really wish I could have gone with him but Lucy has been sick all week, so I had to work around Noah's schedule."

"If you ever get into a bind, let me know."

"I never know when you're out of town."

"As far as I know, I'm not going anywhere until April."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks."

"No problem."

The doorbell rang again, so Olivia went to answer it. This time it was Peter.

"Hey, Liv."

"Hey. Glad you could join us."

"I am too."

Peter came in and kissed Olivia's cheek. He took his coat off and joined everyone in the living room.

"We're still waiting on Trevor and I keep checking to see if Hank's flight is on time."

"How's Olive?"

"She's doing better."

The doorbell rang again. Olivia figured it was Trevor, since he was the only person they were missing.

"Hey, Olivia."

"Hey, Trevor. Thanks for coming."

"You're welcome. Thanks for inviting me."

Trevor came in and took his coat off before joining everyone else in the living room.

"Hey, everyone."

"Hey, Langan."

Trevor shook hands with Fin, Carisi, Ed and Peter. Melinda waved and Amanda waved as she rubbed her belly. Olivia had gone into the kitchen and got both Peter and Trevor something to drink.

"Thanks."

"Sure."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"What airport is Hank flying into?"

"LaGuardia. Why?"

"I heard on the radio that there is a bad accident near LaGuardia."

"Great."

Olivia put the news on and it was showing the accident.

"Wow! You on call this weekend, Mel?"

"Nope and hopefully I won't get called in for this."

Amanda recognized one of the cars when they showed a close up of it.

"That looks like Al's car."

"You sure?"

"Uh, yeah."

"That looks nasty. There is no way anyone survived that."

"Honestly, I don't really care. He was probably screwing around since I told him I had plans tonight."

"I'm sure we can find out. We do know the Chief Medical Examiner."

"Hold on. They just said the driver of the BMW was pronounced dead but they haven't released his identity yet until the autopsy and toxicology tests have been done. They are saying the driver was talking while driving."

Olivia's cell phone rang.

"Hey, Erin."

"Hey. I'm stuck in traffic and can't even get to the airport. This accident has everything shut down."

"How far are you?"

"I'm like right where the accident is. I practically saw it happen. If that driver is dead, he deserves it. He was driving like a lunatic and nearly ran me off the road."

"What happened?"

"He was weaving in and out of traffic and obviously going at a faster speed than he should have been for the amount of traffic. He cut off the truck and ended up slamming into the vehicle in front of him before the truck slammed into him."

"Amanda said the car looks like Al's."

"Shit!"

"She said she's not too upset by it. I'm just glad you weren't involved."

"Me too."

"I'm going a little crazy. I have missed Hank so much."

"I know you have. Traffic is moving a little more, so hopefully I will get there and get him home to you and quickly as I can."

"Just be careful."

"I will."

"Love you."

"Love you too. I will let you know when we are on our way."

"Ok. Thank you so much for doing this."

"You're welcome."

Olivia hung up and then she told everyone what Erin had said. She then went to check on dinner. Everything was ready, so Olivia went up to get Noah and Jesse. Everyone got something to eat.

"Liv, this salad is delicious."

"Thank you. My son wouldn't eat the olives."

"I'm not a fan of olives either."

"Me neither."

"See, I'm not the only one that thinks their gross."

"Noah, that's enough!"

"Sorry."

About an hour later, Erin texted Olivia to let her know they were on their way there. Everyone was done with dinner and were back in the living room except for the kids, who were back up in Noah's room. Melinda and Trevor were helping Olivia clean up. Olivia heard the front door and ran out of the kitchen. She wrapped her arms around Hank and kissed him.

"I have missed you so much."

"I missed you too. That was the trip from hell."

"You hungry?"

"Yeah, I am."

"How about you, Erin?"

"Me too."

Olivia went to get Hank and Erin some food, while they took their coats off. They then went into the living room.

"Hey."

"Hey, Voight. Hey, Lindsay."

Hank and Erin went into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Olivia had gotten the salad out first. They both started eating the salad and picked out the olives.

"Your son was the same way with the olives. I had him try one and he spit it out. Fin and Amanda don't like them either."

"He's 6. Do you really expect him to?"

"No but he needs to start trying new things."

"I get it. You can't get too mad at him for not liking something. Erin said Rollins thought the car in that accident belonged to the guy she was seeing."

"She said it looked like his car."

"If I find anything out, I will let you know."

"Ok. Thanks, Mel."

"No problem."

Olivia went to get the main course for Hank and Erin.

"Babe, this is good."

"Thanks."

"It is good, Liv."

"Thanks. No one complained."

"Did Noah?"

"He picked at it a little bit but he eventually ate it. Jesse even ate it. Noah told me when I was fixing dinner that he wanted pizza."

"That isn't a bad idea."

"Obviously he gets that from you. You know who makes a really good pizza?"

"Who?"

"Carisi. Maybe the next time we have everyone over for dinner, we can have pizza and have him make them."

"That will work."

Then Carisi came into the kitchen.

"The next time we have everyone over for dinner, can you make pizzas?"

"Sure. When I have done them with Amanda and Jesse, I do smaller ones and let Jesse make her own, which she only does with cheese."

"Noah would love that. Do you make your own sauce?"

"Yep. My parents have a greenhouse and grow vegetables all year long. Just let me know when you want to do this and I will go over there and get some stuff."

"Wow! This sounds like a lot of work."

"I don't mind."

"Do me a favor."

"Sure."

"Don't let Amanda be by herself tonight."

"I'll stay with her. She never really trusted that Dr. Al guy. He tried telling her he was going to change but deep down she knew he never would. He's the type of guy that would have someone accuse him of doing something to her and then completely deny it. We know his kind. We see it every day."

"Yes, I agree completely. If he cheats on her while they're dating, he won't stay faithful to her if they were married. Amanda deserves better and so does Jesse."

"I care about both of them."

"You're the one that usually gives her a shoulder to cry on. She and I have gotten closer lately and she is confiding in me a lot more than she used to. The 3 of us really need to be there for her with all this if it turns out that he was the one that caused the accident. Whether she was completely in love with him or not, he is still the father of her child, so there will always be a connection to him."

"Oh, yeah, I know."

Then Ed, Peter and Fin came into the kitchen.

"Is Amanda ok?"

"Yeah. She fell asleep."

"I was just telling Carisi that the 3 of us really need to be there for her with all this."

"Always have been, always will be just like I've been with you too."

"Yes, you sure have."

"Who were our least favorite people to work with over the years?"

"The Defense Attorneys and IAB and now two of the biggest pains in my ass are my friends."

"Does Carisi know about when you were charged with murder?"

"No."

"Does Voight know?"

"Yeah. He and Erin both know. They also know about Lewis."

"So, what happened?"

Olivia told Carisi about when Ed charged with murder and Trevor was her attorney.

"Oh, that's nice."

"Wasn't it?"

"You dated Tucker because why?"

"He started to act more human around the time of the case we had that involved Amaro's father but I was also questioning the feelings I was starting to have to Hank. Hank and I slept together a few times between the two cases we worked on and of course after Yates' trial. Basically it was just a friends with benefits thing. He knew about me being held hostage by Joe Utley and that Ed had asked me out after that. He knew that before I had gone to Chicago when Yates escaped. Like with every other relationship that I have been in, I had my doubts about it. Yeah, I should have known better than to become involved with someone like Tucker after everything he had put all of us through over the years. Hank and I still talked after I told him that Ed and I were together. I ended up supporting Ed when he was being investigated in that case we had that involved his cousin but then I ended up cheating on him when I had gone to Chicago for Justin's funeral. I was consoling Hank and still blaming myself for what had happened to Dodds. Olive and Daniel were at Hank's house and Erin had gone home with Jay. Hank showed up at my hotel and we were at the bar. We both woke up in my bed. I never intended for it to happen and I expected Ed to end things but he was surprisingly ok with it. He could have made both my life and Hank's life a living hell."

"I didn't want to believe it at first but I knew you cared for him. If you didn't, you wouldn't have gone out there in the first place. He did just lose his son. We still went to Paris. I remember you telling me that you felt things weren't going to last between us but I kept reassuring you that things were going to be ok. Honestly, I felt that way too and had since you told me that you had been with Hank when you went out there for his son's funeral. I never told you this but after we ended things, I had a feeling that you were going to end up with Hank. I flew to Chicago and told him that we ended our relationship and I knew that you had been with him after his son's funeral. I basically said that I was ok with the two of you getting together. I said I knew his reputation but I wanted him to be good to you."

"Hank, you never told me that."

"He told me that we never had that conversation but I did tell him that I would be ok if he still wanted to be a part of your life."

"I don't know about you two sometimes. What scares me is how quickly you two became friends once you moved here. Now I know why."

"Damn, Liv, I never would have thought you'd cheat."

"Neither did I. That's when I knew Ed had changed. I really could have seen them fight over me. They're both hotheads."

"My money would have been on Hank though."

"Oh, mine too."

"Did you and Stabler ever sleep together?"

"No way! I cared for him but I would never cross that line. Ever. I don't think I could ever date a partner."

"Lindsay, you did, right?"

"Yeah. I still care about him and we still talk. Among other things. I know about Camila that he ended up arresting and he knows that I've been with another guy since I've been here. I know I really need to think about settling down. I do want to have a baby. I'm going with Jay to Will and Natalie's wedding."

"Have you talked to Halstead lately?"

"Yeah. I heard Kelly lost his dad."

"I heard that from Trudy."

"Jay said he and Kelly have talked since both of them just recently lost their dads."

"I heard about Severide from Mark. We talked a couple days ago."

"I ended up calling Kelly and we talked for a while. I was glad to hear that Herrmann finally got promoted to Engine 51. I'm sure you heard that from Platt."

"Yeah, I did. I talked to Al the other day and he said he's ready to retire and they are thinking about leaving Chicago too."

"Do they want to come here?"

"More than likely."

"That'll be good for you."

"Yep."

Hank went to get something out of his carry on.

"Daniel made this for you at Preschool."

"That was so sweet of him. Is that me?"

"Yep."

"He's good for 3."

"He sure is."

"Where's mine?"

"You don't get one."

"I'm insulted."

"Erin, stop."

"I'm kidding. I just saw him a few weeks ago when I was in Phoenix."

"Olive said she and Daniel will try to come here for Thanksgiving. I said if money is a problem, we will pay for their airfare."

"Absolutely and they know they can always stay with us."

"I love the way you think."

Everyone had something for dessert, except for Amanda and the kids, who were all asleep and then everyone got ready to leave.

"Liv, thanks for dinner."

"You're welcome."

"Everything was delicious."

"I'm glad you liked it."

"You keeping Rollins and Jesse here?"

"We might as well."

"I'll come by in the morning and get them."

"Ok."

Everyone hugged Olivia and all the guys kissed her on the cheek. Melinda and Erin hugged Hank and the guys shook his hand. Everyone left and Hank locked up, while Olivia turned the TV off and covered Amanda with a blanket. They went upstairs and made sure the kids were both covered. Noah was sleeping on the top bunk and Jesse was asleep on the bottom. They both kissed Jesse and reached up to run their fingers through Noah's curls. They left the room and shut the door. Olivia grabbed Hank's hand and headed to their bedroom. They shut and locked the door. They both went to brush their teeth and changed for bed. They started kissing, undressed each other and made love. Afterwards Hank had his arms wrapped around her and she had her head on his chest.

"I missed you."

"I could tell. I missed you too."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I didn't like being apart."

"I didn't either.

"If I could have, I would have come with you."

"I know you would have. I'm glad I got to spend some one on one time with Daniel but he really wished Grandma could have been there too."

"Ed said if we ever get into a bind with Noah and Lucy isn't available like this week, to call him. He said he isn't doing much traveling again until April. He's going to the UK and Ireland."

"That'll be a good trip for him."

"Yeah, it will."

"I told Olive that I'm going to start making arrangements for our Disney trip. She didn't care which one."

"Keep in mind that if we go to LA, I can make arrangements to see Nick."

"I will keep that in mind."

They started kissing and made love again before they fell asleep in each other's arms. Melinda had gotten called into work on Sunday because of the accident and found out that Dr. Al had been involved in the accident. She called Olivia and then Olivia told Amanda. Amanda seemed ok with finding out that Al had been killed in the accident. Carisi had come to get Amanda and Jesse after breakfast and then the 3 of them spent the day together. Hank, Olivia and Noah spent the day together as well.

 **Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**


	102. Change of Plans

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters.**

 **Change of Plans**

Hank really had no reason to be thankful this year. He had no one left. Camille was gone, Justin was gone, Olive and Daniel were in Arizona, Erin was in New York and Al was gone. He and Olivia were on again and off again. Right now, they were off again because she figured she would give him some space after Al's death. A part of him had a feeling that she was already seeing someone. He knew that it never would have worked between them, which is why he was never 100% sure they were meant to be together in the first place. He was fine with being alone for Thanksgiving. He should be used to it by now.

The weekend prior to Thanksgiving, Hank had gone out and bought his microwaveable dinner and his whiskey, since he was going to spend the day alone. Trudy had invited him to spend the holiday with her and Mouch but he said he would much rather spend it alone. Trudy had called Olivia as she knew Erin was away a lot for her job and told her that she was worried about Hank. He seemed fine at work but outside of work, he wouldn't have anything to do with anyone. Olivia felt partially to blame because she had told him that she would give him all the space she needed. She had intended to spend the holiday with Amanda and Jesse. Carisi had his family and Fin was going to spend it with Ken, Alejandro and Jaden. Erin said she would probably stop over if she was in town. Olive and Daniel were even planning to come in for a few days. A few days before the holiday, Olivia had gotten a flight to Chicago and was hoping to convince Hank to come to New York with her. She arrived at the District and went in.

"Hey, Trudy."

"Hey. I didn't actually think you'd come out here."

"I've actually been trying to get him to talk to me but he is just being so damn stubborn."

"Yeah, no kidding. I invited him to have Thanksgiving dinner at our house but he said he would much rather be by himself. You still love him don't you?"

"Oh, yeah. I just told him that I would give him all the space he needed after losing Al."

"Olinsky's death has been hard on all of us."

"I know. Noah misses Uncle Al and he misses Hank so much. I don't want Hank to be alone for Thanksgiving, let alone Christmas. Is he up there?"

"Yeah."

Olivia headed up the stairs and then Trudy buzzed her in. She continued the rest of the way up. Everyone was at their desks and Hank was in his office with the door closed.

"Hey, everyone."

"Hey, Lieutenant."

"How's he doing?"

"When he's here, he's ok but he doesn't socialize with any of us. Not that he did that much before."

"I blame myself for this. I told him I would give him all the space he needed after Olinsky died and he pretty much took it as I wanted to completely break up with him. That's not how I intended it to be. I know we've been on and off but all the other times we would still talk. The distance is rough on us and has been from the very beginning but we always managed to maintain a friendship until we decided to get back together. This time though, I'm not sure if he even wants to get back together. The problem is, he is so damn stubborn."

"You are preaching to the choir on that one, Lieutenant. We know that better than anyone how stubborn he is."

Hank came out of his office with his jacket on.

"Huh."

He left and went downstairs.

"NICE TO SEE YOU TOO, HANK. I just want him to come celebrate the holiday with us. I love him so much and I hate that he is so pissed at me. I've tried calling him but he won't answer my calls or texts. Olive and Daniel are coming in for a few days and Erin said she'd stop by if she was in town. I know the two of them got into it after he and I 'broke up' this last time and they haven't spoken at all. She's just as stubborn as he is."

"No disagreements there."

"Maybe I will go wait for him at the house."

"So, is it just you and Noah?"

"Amanda and Jesse are spending the holiday with us too. Carisi and Fin are spending it with their families. Amanda's family is in Atlanta but she has a shitty relationship with her mother and sister. Her sister is a piece of work and has been in and out of trouble with the police. Amanda had her arrested and her mother had a fit. Kim can do no wrong in Beth Anne's eyes but she treats Amanda like crap. Jesse is one of Noah's best friends. Amanda is expecting her second child and she doesn't need to be alone right now."

"Different father from Jesse?"

"Yeah. This guy is a real jerk and she really doesn't trust him. I think Carisi cares more about her than this guy does. I think Fin does too. It's for the best."

"Let us know how things go with Voight."

"Yeah, I will."

Olivia left and went outside. Hank was standing by her car.

"So, what brings you here? I thought you wanted to break up with me."

"I never said I wanted to break up completely. I said I would give you as much space as you needed with everything that happened with Al. You're the one that won't return my calls or texts. I don't want you to be alone for the holidays."

"I'm better off that way. Just stay out of my life and my city and I'll stay out of yours. Got it?"

"Yes."

Hank walked around to the parking lot, got into his SUV and left to head wherever he was going. Olivia had tears running down her face. What had she done to make Hank hate her so much? She had thought about trying to talk him into coming back to New York with her but there was no sense in even trying at this point. She figured she would at least stay the night and then head back to New York the next day. She went to check into her hotel and checked in with both Amanda and Lucy. Everything was fine at home. The rest of the day went by quickly. Olivia tried to go to sleep but had a hard time falling asleep. She heard a knock on the door, so she went to answer it. It was Hank.

"I thought you didn't want to see me."

"I lied. You make me crazy. You know that?"

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not. Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Hank walked into the room and sat down on the bed.

"Were you asleep?"

"No. I couldn't fall asleep. I just don't understand what I did to make you hate me so much. All I wanted was to give you space."

"I know. I'm just mad at myself because I let Olinsky get killed and sometimes I think everyone would be better off without me."

"Don't ever think that."

"I've been feeling it a lot more since Al died. He was my best friend."

"I know that, Babe."

"I've been talking to Dr. Charles a lot lately and I haven't felt this way since Justin died. I just feel like no one cares sometimes."

"Well, you're wrong about that. I care a lot and so does Noah. He misses you like crazy."

Olivia wrapped her arms around Hank and then he broke down.

"Come to New York with me. Spend Thanksgiving with us. Amanda and Jesse will be there too and Olive and Daniel are coming out."

"I thought she already had plans."

"She was coming to New York all along. Like me, she had hoped you and I would have been back together long before now."

"Is Erin going to be there?"

"If she's in town. She wasn't sure when she'd be back."

"Could I talk you and Noah into coming here for Christmas?"

"That depends on when Amanda has her baby."

"Whatever. I get it."

"That doesn't mean that I don't want to be with you because I do."

"You seeing someone else?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"A logical one."

"Contrary to what you might think, I'm in love with you. To answer your question, no, I'm not seeing someone else because I only want to be with you."

"I can't deal with my job anymore. Al was basically the one that kept me sane. The only one I really have at the District now is Trudy."

"I'm not going to tell you want to do."

"That's never stopped you before."

Olivia gave Hank a dirty look.

"Ass! Ok, then I won't say anything at all."

"I'm sorry. Say what you want to say."

"Maybe you should think about retiring."

"And do what?"

"Whatever you want. Go to Arizona and spend more time with Daniel. Come to New York and spend more time with us. The distance thing has been one of the negatives in our relationship, so why not be in the same city all the time?"

"I guess that gives me something to think about."

"Can I talk you into coming to New York to spend Thanksgiving with us?"

"I may be able to be convinced."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Uh huh."

Olivia started kissing Hank's neck and undid his shirt before she kissed his chest and stomach. They started kissing, undressed each other and then they made love. Afterwards they were holding each other.

"Are you convinced?"

"I think so."

"See, I know what you like."

"Among other things. I know what you like too."

"You won't get any arguments out of me but you can have such a dirty mind sometimes."

"So can you."

"Do you want to get married?"

"To who?"

"Gee, I don't know. Me maybe."

"I might have to think about that."

"Jerk!"

Olivia turned over and had her back to Hank. He moved, so he was right behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Where are your hands, Sergeant?"

"You like that, Lieutenant?"

"You know I do."

"I'm teasing you. Of course I want to marry you."

"You do?"

"Yep. Why don't we go pick out a ring tomorrow?"

"I'm leaving late morning tomorrow."

"Change it."

"I need to get back to Noah."

Hank started kissing Olivia's neck.

"I don't want to travel on Wednesday, so I want to get back no later than tomorrow. We can do this in New York too, you know. New York has jewelry stores. We can go when we get there. In fact, I've been looking at engagement rings and found a few I like."

"You have, huh?"

"Yep."

They made love again and then fell asleep in each other's arms. The next morning, Olivia got up and got ready, while Hank waited for her. They went to Hank's, so he could take a shower, change and pack something. They stopped for breakfast and then they went to the District. After they left the District and headed to the airport. Olivia returned her car and then Hank went to see if he could get on the flight. Olivia's flight was completely full but he was able to get on the next flight. He walked Olivia to her gate and stayed with her until her flight started boarding. He told her he would see her in a few hours and she said she would meet him at Baggage Claim. They kissed and Hank went to his gate. Olivia's flight took off and then a little while later, Hank's took off as well.

Several hours later, Olivia's flight arrived in New York. She headed down to Baggage Claim and got her bag. She checked the screen for the Hank's flight and it said it was on time. She then went to sit down. A little while later, Hank's flight arrived and he headed down to Baggage Claim. He got his bag and found Olivia.

"Hey."

"Hey. How was your flight?"

"Not too bad. I just wish I was able to have gotten on the same flight you were on."

"I know. Me too."

Hank took Olivia's hand and then they went to get Olivia's SUV. Olivia drove to the jewelry store. They got out of the SUV and went inside.

"Hello, Lieutenant."

"Hi. Could we look at those rings again?"

"Sure."

The salesperson got the engagement rings out of the case and Olivia picked out the ones she liked.

"These."

"Which one do you like the best?"

"Either one."

"Technically, you asked me, you know."

"I know but I'm the one wearing the ring."

"This one does come as a set and there is a man's band that is similar."

"I'm guessing you wouldn't wear a ring though, right?"

"You guessed wrong."

The salesperson got the wedding bands out as well.

"I like this one."

"I do too."

The salesperson measured their fingers and checked to see if they had what they needed. Once she found the right sizes, Hank bought everything and then they left to head to Olivia's apartment.

"Is Noah home?"

Lucy may have taken him and Jesse to the park. Noah is off from school all week."

"All week?"

"I know. I only remember getting a couple days off. You will probably have to watch them tomorrow, since Lucy asked for the rest of the week off."

"That won't be a problem. Does Lucy watch Jesse all the time?"

"No. She does if Amanda's sitter isn't available and this week she is not. I told Amanda that I would take Jesse when she has the baby."

"Does this kid have a father?"

"She knows who it is but he's a real jerk. He asked her to move in with him but she doesn't trust him. He hasn't necessarily been faithful to her."

"She's better off raising this one on her own too. Jesse has turned out ok."

"Yes, she has."

"Noah has turned out ok too."

"Thanks but sometimes I wonder. He gets mad at me when I work too much and when I don't spend enough time with him but then he was fine when I told him I was going to Chicago to talk to you. Peter Stone has been coaching him in baseball."

"He'd be a good one to do that. Did you invite Peter to dinner?"

"Actually, I did and he said he would think about it, so I guess we will see. Do you have something you would like to give me?"

"Like what?"

"Hank!"

Hank started kissing her passionately and then he started to undo her blouse.

"We better take this into the other room."

"Uh huh."

The two of them got up and headed towards the bedroom. They shut and locked the door, got undressed, continued kissing, got on the bed and made love. Afterwards they were both out of breath but in each other's arms.

"Damn, Woman, I think you're trying to kill me."

"I think you're actually trying to kill me but at least I can die happy. For the first time in my life I can say I am truly happy. We have an unbreakable bond and you have also established a relationship with my son. I don't feel like our relationship is a conflict of interest like my last relationships were. Once you and I got together, I felt like this was it for me. We've had our ups and downs though."

"I know we have. These last few months since Al's death has been hell. Losing Camille and then Justin was hard but Al and I were friends, almost like brothers, for so long and if it hadn't been for me, he may still be alive right now. I just don't want something to happen to you or Noah."

"Fin would never let anything happen to me. You were the one that kept me sane when Sheila took Noah. I never would have gotten through that without you or my squad. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Hank opened the ring box and put the engagement ring on Olivia's finger. They kissed and then they made love again. A little while later, Lucy brought the kids home. Noah was happy to see Hank and they told him they were getting married. Lucy left and then the 4 of them went to the Precinct. Olivia told them that she and Hank were engaged. Later that evening, Olive and Daniel arrived in New York and came over to Olivia's after they checked into their hotel, so Daniel could spend some time with Hank. Olive was happy to hear they were engaged.

Olivia ended up going in the next day, so she took the day after Thanksgiving off but that allowed Hank to be able to spend the day with Olive and Daniel. Hank had cooked dinner for the 5 of them that night and then he and Olivia cooked Thanksgiving dinner together. Peter accepted Olivia's invitation, so he wasn't alone on the first major holiday without both his father and his sister and Erin had gotten back to New York in time, so there was a total of 9 of them for dinner. Erin was thrilled when they told her they were getting married. Both Hank and Peter were getting Amanda whatever she needed, so she wasn't on her feet too much and Noah even made sure she had a pillow under her feet while they were resting on the coffee table. They all had a great time together. Erin, Olive and Peter cleaned up the kitchen, since Hank and Olivia had cooked the entire meal. Peter had even taken the kids to the park to run off some of their energy and giving their mothers a break from them for a little while.

At the end of the day after everyone had left and Hank went to tuck Noah into bed, Olivia sat down on the sofa. She was happy that the day had gone so well and that she had been able to convince Hank to come to New York to spend it with all of them. Erin and Olive mentioned to her earlier that they were glad they had all the chance to be together and Erin was glad that Hank was thinking about retiring and moving to New York. She told Olivia that she has been good for him because it had been so long since Hank had been so happy and she couldn't wait for all of them to be a family.

 **Happy Thanksgiving!**

 **Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**


	103. Tree Decorating Party

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters.**

 **Tree Decorating Party**

Hank and Olivia had gotten their Christmas tree and decided to have a tree decorating party. Olivia invited her squad, Jesse, Peter, Trevor, Melinda and others over. Erin was going to be there anyway and Ed was there more than he wasn't. Hank and Ed spent the day decorating the outside of the Brownstone and when Hank went to pick up Noah at school, Ed started putting the lights on the tree. When Hank and Noah got home, Noah went to do his homework after he said hi to Ed.

"Did she have a tree this size when you were with her?"

"No. Her apartment was way too small for a tree this size. It was never this full either. Did you ever tell Liv you ran into Barba?"

"Nope. He's coming tonight but he wanted it to be a surprise. I did tell him that Peter was going to be here and he was fine with that. He asked if you'd be here and I said you would. Cragen and Munch will be here too."

"As much as they all hated when Liv and I were together, they had seen a different side to me after what had happened with Dodds and after I left IAB. She knows about Cragen and Munch I take it?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Are your daughter-in-law and grandson coming for Christmas?"

"Yeah. Trudy and Mouch and Al and Meredith are coming too. Erin is going to Chicago as far as I know. She and Jay are trying the long distance thing and so far, it seems to be working. I invited Jay to go on the cruise with us and they got back together then. What are you up to?"

"Not much. I don't like dealing with my family. A couple years ago was the first time I wasn't alone."

"Why don't you spend it with us?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah. We've gotten along a lot better than Olivia thought we would."

"Yeah, that's true. You better check with Olivia first. I wouldn't want to interfere with your family time."

"It was her idea in the first place. She had a feeling you'd be by yourself. I know she still cares about you and I'm fine with that."

"I wasn't completely surprised when the two of you got together. I knew she still felt something for you and I was kind of jealous when she went to Chicago when Yates escaped and even though it was at my urging, for your son's funeral. She kept tossing it back and forth and I finally told her to go."

"I appreciated that."

The doorbell rang, so Hank went to answer it. It was Lucy, Jesse and Frannie.

"I had my key but my hands were too full."

"Don't worry about it."

"Hi Uncle Hank."

"Hi Jesse.

Frannie licked Hank's hand and then she ran into the living room to see what Ed was up to, while Hank helped Jesse take her coat off. Jesse ran into the living room after she took her boots off.

"Hi."

"Hey, Jesse. How are you?"

"Good."

Lucy put her bags down to take her coat and boots off.

"Noah is really looking forward to baking cookies. He's up doing his homework right now."

"Good. The outside of the house looks great."

"Thanks. I hope Olivia likes it."

"I'm sure she will. Hey, Ed."

"Hey, Lucy."

Then Noah came downstairs.

"Hi Lucy. Hi Jesse."

"Hi Noah."

"Hey, Noah. How was school?"

"Good. Daddy, can we get pizza for dinner?"

"I think that's what your mom had in mind."

"Yay!"

"Are you two ready to bake cookies?"

"Yeah!"

Lucy took the kids into the kitchen and they started baking cookies, while Ed finished putting the lights on the tree and Hank put up more decorations around the house. A little while later, the doorbell rang and Frannie started barking, so Hank went to answer it with Frannie's help. It was Don, John and Rafael.

"Hey, Hank. Hey, Frannie."

"Hey. Come on in."

"Thanks."

Frannie barked at them and then he 3 of them came in and took their coats and shoes off.

"This is nice."

"We like it. I'll show you around later."

"Great."

Everyone went into the living room.

"Hey, Tucker."

"Hey."

The 3 of them shook Ed's hand and Noah and Jesse ran out of the kitchen to see who was there.

"Grandpa Don!"

"Hey, Noah."

"Hi Uncle John."

"Hey, kiddo."

"Uncle Rafa!"

"Hey, Noah."

"Does Mommy know you're here?"

"No. I wanted it to be a surprise."

Noah hugged them and then Jesse did too. Then they went back into the kitchen and then everyone sat down.

"How's he doing?"

"He's doing great. There are times when he asks about Sheila but Olivia tries voiding the subject most of the time."

"It is definitely a difficult situation. When did you and Liv make it official?"

"In March. We went on a cruise for Noah's Spring Break and got married on board. Erin, Jay, Olive and Daniel were with us."

"Eileen and I were on that same cruise, so I got to see her get married."

"I couldn't believe it when I first heard."

"From what Liv told me, Fin didn't believe it because he wasn't there."

"We just wanted something with the family. I invited Jay because he and I have talked about much he wanted to make things work with Erin again and I thought the cruise would be a good place for that. I decided to retire after what happened with Noah to be here more, so the cruise was for my retirement plus we decided to get married. We had no idea that Don and Eileen were going to be there until we ran into them when we boarded the ship. I know that meant a lot to Olivia because you're like a father to her."

"I had my problems with Olivia over the years, don't get me wrong about that but I think I favored her and Rollins more than any of the rest of them. Neither of them had the best lives growing up and since I had a drinking problem, I can relate to Amanda because of her gambling problem. I'm the one that convinced her to go to a support group. I was worried out of my mind when Liv was taken by William Lewis."

"We all were."

"I wish I had known her back then because if I had, I would have ended him and he wouldn't have taken her again."

"Does she still have nightmares?"

"Sometimes. She's still bothered by what happened with Dodds over two years ago. She was held hostage again just over 6 months ago."

"I did see that on the news."

"Some days are better than others for her. She's looking forward to taking some time off. She's off the week of Christmas and goes back on the 2nd. Fin and Carisi are on their own."

"What happened with Rollins?"

"She's pregnant."

"Carisi's?"

"No. Olivia wishes it was. She's been seeing this doctor and he cheated on her. She doesn't trust him because of that. When she first told him, he told her to have it taken care of but then he sent her flowers and asked her to move in with him. She said no to that. Jesse is too young to understand what's really going on but she adores Carisi. Carisi is so good with Jesse too."

"He can be annoying as hell sometimes but he has a big heart."

"True."

Hank got a text from Olivia telling him they were leaving.

"They're leaving the Precinct. Just act casually when she comes in and see if she notices you."

"Got it. So, Tucker, are you enjoying retirement?"

"Yeah. What are you doing with yourself?"

"Other than driving my mother nuts, not much. I've spent a lot of time in Miami visiting family."

"I've done some traveling. Olivia keeps telling me that I need to get out more and maybe I'll meet someone. I'm going on a cruise next year."

"That sounds like fun. My mom and I are going on one next year as well. That's my Christmas present to her."

"I'm taking the family to Disneyland for Spring Break."

"Just you, Liv and Noah?"

"Erin, Olive, Daniel and maybe Jay. I talked to him the other day and he's thinking about proposing to her. We'll see how that goes. Can I get anyone anything?"

"Sure."

Everyone told Hank what they wanted to drink and then he went to go get it. While he was in the kitchen, the doorbell rang and that got Frannie going again, so Ed went to get it and Frannie was right there with him. It was Trevor, Melinda and Peter.

"Hey."

"Hey. Come on in."

"Are they even home?"

"Liv and her squad are on their way and Hank is in the kitchen."

"Ok. Hey, Frannie."

Frannie barked at everyone and then they came in and took their coats and shoes off before joining everyone in the living room. Noah and Jesse came running out of the kitchen. This time they had their aprons on.

"Auntie Mel!"

"Hey, Noah. Hey, Jesse."

"Hi Uncle Trevor. Hi Uncle Peter."

"Hey."

Hank came out of the kitchen.

"Get back in there, you two. Noah, your mom will be home soon."

"Yay!"

"Mine too?"

"Yep."

Noah and Jesse went back into the kitchen. Hank found out what Melinda, Trevor and Peter wanted to drink and went to get it, while they caught up with Rafael. Then Hank came back.

"Hank, you did a great job decorating."

"Thanks. Ed helped."

"That is a gorgeous tree."

"Olivia picked it out herself."

Hank got a text from Erin saying she was stuck at work and didn't know if she'd get there.

"Everything ok?"

"That was Erin. She's stuck at work and doesn't know if she'll get here. We're planning to order pizza for dinner, so this is very casual."

"I thought Noah and Jesse were cooking."

"He and Jesse are helping Lucy bake cookies. Olivia wanted to have everyone that means something to her here to help decorate our tree."

A little while later, Olivia, Fin, Amanda and Sonny arrived and walked in.

"Hello."

"Hey, Babe."

Hank went out to the hall to kiss Olivia as everyone took their coats and shoes off.

"How was your day?"

"Same crap, different day."

"That sounds about right. Erin texted me and said she was stuck at work and doesn't know if she'll get here."

"That's too bad. I smell cookies and the outside looks great."

"Thanks. Every time the doorbell rings, the kids run out of the kitchen. This is the first time Frannie hasn't come to see who's at the door."

"That figures. She does it for everyone but me."

"Is everyone here then?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

Amanda went to the bathroom, Olivia headed toward the kitchen and Fin and Carisi headed into the living room. Fin, Amanda and Carisi all knew Barba was going to be there. Olivia walked passed the living room and then she stopped in her tracks and went into the living room. She went over to Rafael and gave him a big hug.

"Rafa, I have missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, Liv. Congratulations by the way."

"Thank you. Hank, you knew he was coming here tonight?"

"Yeah. I ran into him and invited him to come over."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Olivia gave Hank and big hug and a kiss. Amanda walked in and Frannie started barking at her.

"What? Mama missed you. Where's your sister?"

Frannie ran towards the kitchen and then Amanda and Olivia followed. Jesse and Noah hugged their mothers. They joined everyone in the other room after Olivia got something to drink for herself and Amanda. After finding out what everyone wanted on their pizza, Olivia ordered them and mostly everyone started working on the tree while they waited for the pizza to be delivered. Hank showed Rafael around before they joined the others. Olivia had put Christmas music on in the living room and by the time Lucy, Noah and Jesse were done with the cookies, they helped to put some ornaments on the tree. The kids wanted to watch a Christmas movie in the family room, so once they decided on one, Lucy put it in for them. She then joined everyone else in the living room. After a while, the pizza arrived and everyone ate dinner together. Noah and Jesse went back to their movie, while the adults talked in the other room for what seemed like hours as they had cookies and coffee. By the time they all decided to call it a night, it was late and Noah and Jesse were sound asleep in the family room. Olivia covered them with a blanket and told Amanda to leave Jesse. They would bring her home in the morning. After everyone hugged Olivia and Hank, they all went home. Hank and Olivia locked up, made sure everything was cleaned up and shut all the lights off except for the tree. They sat down on the sofa and Hank put his arm around Olivia.

"It looks beautiful."

"Yeah, it does."

"I think this should become a tradition for us every year."

"We could do that."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Hank kissed Olivia and they looked at the tree for a while longer before heading up to bed.

 **Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**


	104. Christmas

**A/N: This chapter continues from the previous chapter titled 'Tree Decorating Party'. I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

 **Christmas**

During the weeks before Christmas, Hank and Olivia finished their shopping, did their cards and figured out what they were going to be making for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. When Olivia was at work, Lucy helped wrap presents. Even with Hank not working and Lucy now taking care of Jesse, she still helped out with Noah quite a bit.

 **Christmas Weekend…**

The Friday before Christmas, Olive and Daniel were coming in from Arizona. Lucy and Jesse were at the house with Frannie, so Hank went to the airport to pick them up. He had dropped Erin off for her flight to Chicago, so he was already there. Trudy and Mouch, the Olinskys and the Bodens were arriving on Saturday. He pulled up just as Olive and Daniel were coming outside. He got out to help Olive with the bags.

"Hey, Hank."

"Hey. How was the flight?"

"Great."

"Erin said to say 'Merry Christmas' to you both. I just dropped her off."

"We'll have to call her."

"She said she'd call when she got to Jay's."

Hank hugged both of them and then they left after Olive put Daniel in his car seat.

"Where Gramma?"

"She's at work."

"We go see her?"

"That's all he could talk about for the last few days was seeing Grandma."

Hank shook his head and then he drove to the Precinct. Once they arrived, they got out of the SUV and went up to SVU. Everyone was out in the Squad Room.

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself."

"Someone wanted to see his grandma."

"Hi Sweetie."

"Gramma!"

Daniel gave Olivia a hug and then she hugged Olive before she kissed Hank.

"Peter is coming for Dinner on Christmas Day."

"Then that makes 14 of us."

"Wow! Who's all coming from Chicago?"

"Al and his wife Meredith, Trudy and Mouch and the Bodens. The Bodens wanted to get away for a few days. Terrance wants to go to Disney World but Wallace and Donna weren't sure they wanted to deal with all the crowds at Christmastime. They usually spend the holidays with Donna's family but they were out of town this year, so the 3 of them were on their own. The Herrmann's invited them to spend Christmas with their family but they decided on New York. They thought Terrance would enjoy Rockefeller Center with all the trees."

"I do want to take Daniel there while we're here."

"Everyone is flying in from Chicago tomorrow afternoon, so we're planning to do that tomorrow night."

"Are they staying with you?"

"Only Olive and Daniel are. Everyone else is staying at a hotel."

Then Al and Meredith came in.

"Hey."

"I thought you two were coming in tomorrow with everyone else."

"We decided to come in a day early. I worked part of the day and then we left. Everyone said to say 'Merry Christmas' to all of you. Everyone else is leaving tomorrow as planned. Boden and Mouch are at the Firehouse until tomorrow morning anyway. So, this is SVU, huh?"

"Yeah."

Then Peter came in.

"Peter."

"Al. Meredith. Olivia, do you have that file for me?"

"Yes."

Olivia went into her office and Peter followed. She got him the file he needed and then they went back out to the Squad Room.

"Sorry to hear about your dad and sister."

"Thank you."

"How do you like working here?"

"Olivia definitely keeps me on my toes. Is this your first time in New York?"

"No. We came out here just after Hank and Olivia moved into their new place. This is the first time I've been to SVU though."

"Has everyone from Intelligence been here?"

"Yeah. We all came out here just after they moved."

"How long are you staying?"

"Until the 2nd. Trudy, Mouch and the Bodens are coming in tomorrow."

Olivia's cell phone rang, so she answered it. After she was done talking, she hung up.

"Can you go get Noah at school?"

"What happened?"

"He was playing basketball and fell. He's complaining about his elbow."

"Yeah. I'll call you as soon as I know something."

"Should we come with you?"

"If you want to, that's fine. If not, you could probably wait around here and go home with Olivia."

"I'm still here for another few hours though."

"We could take them back to your place. Just give us the car seat.

"You sure, Al?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

Hank kissed Olivia and then Al went down with him to get Daniel's car seat. Hank then drove to Noah's school and went inside.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm here for Noah Voight."

"He's right in here, Mr. Voight."

Hank was taken into the Nurse's Office. Noah was holding an ice pack on his elbow.

"Hi Daddy."

"Do you have your stuff?"

"Yeah. Right here."

"Ok."

Hank helped Noah get his coat on.

"Ow!"

"Sorry."

"Bye, Noah. Enjoy your break. I hope you feel better soon."

"Thank you. Enjoy your break too."

Hank took Noah's bag and then they headed out to the SUV. Hank helped Noah into his seat and then they headed to the Emergency Room. By the time they got there, Olivia and Carisi were there to see a victim.

"Mommy!"

"Hey, Sweetie."

"My arm hurts."

"I'm sure it does."

"Another case, huh?"

"Yeah. I'll check on you two before we leave."

"Ok."

Olivia kissed both Hank and Noah and Carisi ruffled Noah's hair before they went to find their victim, while Hank and Noah went to sign in. After a while, he was taken to a room and eventually taken to xray. Olivia and Carisi were done talking to their victim and saw that the rape kit was done. Olivia stopped by the ER to check on Noah.

"Anything?"

"He's been to xray but we're waiting on the results."

"I told Carisi to go back to the Precinct without me."

Olivia sat down next to Hank.

"How are you feeling, Sweetie?"

"It still hurts. I have to go to the bathroom."

Hank got up and then the nurse came in.

"He needs to go to the bathroom."

"Ok. He can just go. He's not connected to anything. The doctor should be in with you shortly."

"Ok. Noah, can you do this on your own?"

"Daddy, can you come with me just in case?"

"Yeah, sure."

Hank walked with Noah to the washroom and Noah went in. After he was done, they walked back and the doctor was just headed in. He showed them the xray and told them it was broken. He supported Noah's arm in a brace and a sling and went to do the paperwork, including the name of the Orthopedic Specialist. After he was released, Hank drove to the Precinct, so Olivia could get her stuff and tell the squad what was going on. She told everyone to stop over either Christmas Eve or Christmas Day. She left and then Hank drove home. When they arrived, Olive was fixing dinner. Al and Meredith were sitting in the living room enjoying the tree and Al had lit a fire in the fireplace. As soon as Noah got his coat and shoes off, he went up to his room.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Everything ok with Noah?"

"He broke his elbow."

"Wow!"

"Olivia, your tree is so beautiful."

"Thank you. We had a tree decorating party a few weeks ago. Did Lucy leave?"

"No. She's still here. Jesse and Daniel were watching a movie."

"That'll do it."

Lucy came out to the living room."

"So?"

"He broke his elbow."

"Ouch! Poor Noah. Is he doing ok?"

"He's a little cranky."

"Olive is making spaghetti and meatballs for dinner, so maybe that'll cheer him up. Jesse wants to stay for dinner, so Amanda and Carisi are coming here."

"That's nothing new. I'm glad he cares for them the way he does. She asked him to be in the delivery room with her. She doesn't want anything to do with the baby's father."

"I don't blame her for that. From what it sounds like, he's a jerk."

"Yeah."

"Do you want me to stay until Amanda gets here?"

"No. She'll be fine with us. Are you heading to your parents'?"

"I am. I put my gifts for you, Hank and Noah under the tree and Amanda's and Jesse's are in a bag by the tree."

"Ok. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

Olivia got the bag with Lucy's gifts.

"These are for you from us. There is something from Amanda and Jesse in there too."

"I'm glad you were ok with me taking care of Jesse."

"I'm guessing you won't be here as often once Amanda has the second one."

"I probably will. I love your kitchen."

"So we've noticed."

"I appreciate you allowing to do all my baking here."

"It's not that big of a deal. Noah loves to help."

"And sample."

"Hank loves to sample too."

"That he does. I should probably get going. I want to run up to see Noah first."

Lucy went up to see Noah but he had fallen asleep, so she came back down.

"He's asleep, so say 'Merry Christmas' to him from me."

"We will."

Then Jesse came out of the family room.

"Bye-bye, Lucy. Merry Christmas."

"You too. Is Amanda taking time off?"

"I told her too. Since I'm off until the 2nd of January, it'll probably only be Fin and Carisi working. I really haven't taken this much time off since we went on the cruise. We've gone to Chicago and we went to Arizona for Thanksgiving but that was long weekends. I want to enjoy our out of town guests."

"I'll be back late Wednesday, so if you or Amanda need me for anything, just call."

"We will. Thanks, Lucy."

"No problem. Merry Christmas."

"You too."

Lucy opened the door to leave, Amanda and Carisi were coming in.

"Hey, baby girl."

"Mama!"

Jesse ran over to Amanda and gave her a big hug.

"Where's Frannie?"

"Sleeping."

"That figures."

Hank went to check on Olive and helped set the table, while Olivia went to check on Noah and Amanda and Carisi went to sit in the living room. Olivia came back down and went into the kitchen.

"I woke Noah up but he doesn't want to eat anything. I gave him some medicine to help with the pain, so for now, we'll just let him sleep."

"Ok. If he gets hungry later, we can make him a sandwich or he can have some cookies."

"I'll set some spaghetti aside for him, so he can have some tomorrow."

"That would be great."

"Dinner is just about ready."

Olivia went to tell everyone in the living room that dinner was about ready and Hank went to get Daniel. Everyone sat down and ate and then after dinner, Carisi took Amanda, Jesse and Frannie home and Al and Meredith went to their hotel. Olivia and Hank cleaned up the kitchen, while Olive went to give Daniel a bath. After she got him ready for bed, she brought him down to say goodnight.

"Gramma, story."

"Ok. Come on. Say goodnight to Mommy and Papa."

"Night-night, Mama. Night-night, Papa."

"Goodnight."

Olivia took Daniel upstairs and read him a story. Noah had woken up and came into Daniel's room.

"Hi."

"Hey. Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah. I'm kind of hungry."

"Ok. Olive saved you some spaghetti and meatballs, so you can have that tomorrow if you want. What do you want to eat?"

"Ok. Do we have any bananas?"

"I think there might be a few there. Do you want peanut butter and banana?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. Go down and tell Daddy that's what you want. Maybe since you slept so long, we'll let you stay up for a while and we can watch a movie."

"Ok. Night, Daniel."

"Night-night, Noah."

Noah went downstairs and told Hank what he wanted to eat. Hank made him the sandwich, while Olivia read Daniel his story and tucked him in. She went back downstairs and then the 4 of them picked a movie to watch. Olivia and Olive were asleep before the movie even ended. Hank covered both of them with blankets and helped Noah get ready for bed. He gave him some more medicine, tucked him in and kissed him. Hank went to get ready for bed and went to bed.

The next morning, Hank woke up and noticed Olivia was sleeping next to him. He kissed her cheek and then she woke up.

"Hey."

Hey yourself."

"You could have woken me up after the movie."

"You were both sleeping so peacefully."

"Did Noah make it through the movie?"

"Yeah. I helped him get ready for bed and gave him some more medicine before he went to bed."

"Good. I locked the door when I came in."

"Did you?"

"Yep."

"What are we going to do about that?"

"I have an idea."

Olivia and Hank undressed each other, started kissing and then they made love. Afterwards they were holding each other.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"As bad as this year started out with what happened to Noah, it turned out to be one of the best years of my life."

"It did for me too. I'm glad I decided to retire and move here to be with you and Noah. I didn't want you to think you had to give up your job here to be with me in Chicago, especially when you weren't ready to retire when Ed was a couple years ago."

"I'm starting to get frustrated with work. I love what I do but I feel like I've been neglecting the two most important people in my life because I'm there so much. At the hospital yesterday, I had such a hard time focusing on what I was doing because all I could think about was Noah."

"Don't get so worked up about it. Ok? You get to spend some time with him while you're off."

"I know and I also wanted to spend some time with you and Olive and Daniel while they are in town."

Hank and Olivia started kissing again and then they got up to take a shower. In the meantime, Olive had gotten up and started breakfast. By the time they were out of the shower, the boys were both up and breakfast was ready.

"Morning."

"Morning."

"How are you feeling, Noah?"

"It still hurts but I feel better."

"It will probably hurt for a few days. We were able to get you in at the Orthopedic Specialist after the first of the year, so you will go there before school starts up again."

"What will they do there?"

"They will either put a cast on your arm or leave the brace on to wear in place of a cast. They'll probably take more xrays to see how things are progressing. If they decide not to put a cast on, it makes it easier for you to take a bath and all that. If you get a cast though, it could be on up to your shoulder."

Noah made a face and then they all had breakfast together. Olive went to take a shower, Hank got Daniel dressed, and Olivia helped Noah get dressed. Al and Meredith arrived at the house and rang the doorbell. Noah and Daniel were downstairs, so they went to answer the door.

"Hi Uncle Al and Aunt Meredith."

"Hey, Noah. How are you feeling?"

"My arm still hurts but I am feeling better."

"Good."

"How are you, Daniel?"

"Good."

Hank came downstairs.

"Hey, Al. Meredith."

"Hey, Man."

"Hank."

They Olivia came downstairs.

"Hey, you two."

"Hey."

"Trudy just texted me and said they were at the airport and should be boarding the plane soon."

"Good."

Olive came downstairs and then they decided what they wanted to do. Several hours later, Trudy, Mouch and the Bodens had arrived in New York and went to the hotel as soon as they got their luggage and their rental. They got checked in and then they headed over to Hank and Olivia's. When they arrived, they rang the doorbell. Olivia answered it.

"Hey, everyone."

"Hey, Olivia."

"How was your flight?"

"It was fine."

"Come on in."

"Thank you. This is nice."

"Thanks. We love it."

Everyone came in, hugged Olivia and took their coats off. Terrance immediately took his shoes off and then everyone else did too.

"Hey."

Hank got up and hugged Trudy.

"Olinsky and I miss you."

"That's what I heard."

"We told Terrance about the trees, so he's looking forward to seeing them."

"I won't even tell you what he asked me this morning."

"What?"

"He asked if they had fire trucks in New York. I contacted the Chief at the Station that I worked with when I came out here after 9/11. I actually just saw him a couple years ago when I came out here with Casey and Severide, so I guess that means I have to take Mouch."

"It's not like Terrance doesn't see the fire trucks in Chicago."

"Exactly, especially since he just visited us yesterday."

"Lindsay stopped in at the District yesterday."

"She texted me."

Noah and Daniel came out of the family room and Noah hugged everyone

"Noah, what happened?"

"I was playing basketball and I fell."

"He broke his elbow."

"Ouch! I'm sure you know Halstead's dad died, right?"

"Yeah. He came out here to see Erin not too long after that."

"Severide lost his dad too."

"I heard that from Jay. When he told Erin, she called and talked to Severide for a while."

"He's been pushing Stella away though."

"I don't think he's ever really gotten over Shay's death."

"That's true. That was hard on all of us."

"I've known Benny for years."

The guys went into the living room to talk, the boys went to the family room and Olivia showed Meredith, Trudy and Donna around.

"Olivia, I would love to see where you work."

"That could be arranged. Maybe the guys can take the boys to the Fire Station and we can head to the Precinct."

"That sounds like a plan."

They went downstairs and told the guys. They agreed and decided to meet at the 9/11 Memorial before heading to Rockefeller Center. Everyone left and headed wherever they were going. When they met up, they walked around the Memorial and decided to have dinner. After they had dinner, they headed over to Rockefeller Center. It had started snowing enough to make it more festive. They saw the people skating and all the trees. Everyone bought hot chocolate and then once the boys started getting tired, they headed back to Hank and Olivia's before mostly everyone went back to their hotel. Hank got the boys to bed and then everyone else went to bed. On Sunday, they did whatever last minute things that needed to get done.

 **Christmas Eve/Day…**

For Christmas Eve, they had decided to prepare a turkey dinner. The group from Chicago was going to be there. The boys were watching movies and Hank was busy trying to put the boys' bikes together. They decided to get Daniel things that he could use whenever he came to visit them and Olive thought that was a good idea. When everyone arrived, Hank was still downstairs. Olivia answered the door.

"Hey, everyone. Hank is downstairs trying to put some stuff together."

Al, Mouch and Wallace went down to help him.

"Olivia, can we help with anything?"

"I think we're ok. You can stay in here if you'd like or the boys are watching movies in the family room."

"Let's go see what they're watching."

Everyone went into the family room and watched the movie with Noah and Daniel, while Olivia went back into the kitchen. She took a glass of wine to Trudy, Meredith and Donna. She knew Hank had beers downstairs, so the guys were probably drinking them. She and Olive finished making dinner and then they all ate. The guys had finished downstairs, so after dinner, they all watched a movie together before everyone left.

The next morning, Noah and Daniel woke up early and went downstairs. Santa had been there. They both saw their new bikes and ended up waking everyone else up. Hank, Olivia and Olive came downstairs.

"Oh, boy! This is the bike I asked Santa for."

"Guys, calm down. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

"Why don't you see what Santa left in your stockings?"

"Ok."

Olivia got the boys their stockings, so they could see what they had gotten and then she, Hank and Olive looked in their own stockings.

"Can we open presents?"

"You can open some of them but not all of them. Everyone will be here later."

Olivia put some Christmas music on and then Hank pulled out the gifts that he wanted them to open before everyone else got there, which was related to the trip to Disneyland.

"Everyone has to open these together and that includes Erin and Jay."

They got a Skype call from Erin and Jay, so they all got in front of the camera as best they could. Noah told them about his arm and Erin and Jay told everyone they were engaged. Then as a family, they all opened their Disney gift.

"No way!"

"Holy crap!"

"Sweet!"

"Awesome!"

"Yay!"

"This is so amazing!"

"I'm glad you all like it."

"When are we going?"

"Noah's Spring Break. I thought we should make this a tradition after the cruise this year."

"Oh, definitely."

Olivia kissed Hank.

"For you, there's more. I called Amaro and told him when we were coming out there, so you will get to see him when we're there."

"You are so amazing! I love you."

"I love you too. All of you. Even you, Halstead."

"I did ask you for your permission to marry Erin."

"Yeah, you did."

"Aw! He did?"

"Yeah."

"He's pretty much your dad, so who was I going to ask? Bunny?"

"I don't want her to know anything. She will try to ruin everything for me as she usually does."

"So, are you planning to move here?"

"Yeah, I think so. I proposed the night she arrived and we told Will and Nat last night. He's fine with me leaving Chicago, since he has Nat and Owen now. He said that will give them a reason to come visit. I just need to get a job."

"I'll let you know. I'm actually looking for another Detective. Of course I don't know how you feel about investigating sexual assault cases though."

"It's fine."

"I'll check around though too."

"Ok. Thanks."

"Sure. So, how did he propose?"

"We went on a carriage ride around the city looking at the lights and he asked me then."

"Does the squad know?"

"Not yet. We're all going to Molly's on New Year's Eve, so we'll tell them then. I wanted the families to know first."

"I'm happy for you two. Congratulations."

"Thanks."

They finished their conversation with Erin and Jay and then they hung up. They opened a few more presents before Olivia went to put the Pillsbury Cinnamon Rolls in the oven and then they all had breakfast. Everyone got ready and then they took a family selfie in front of the tree.

A few hours later, Olivia got the cheese and crackers and the vegetable trays out, so everyone munched on those. When it got to be closer to the time everyone was coming, Hank put the roast in. The doorbell rang, so Noah went to answer it.

"Merry Christmas, Uncle Ed."

"You too, kiddo. How's the arm?"

"It's better today."

Ed took his coat and shoes off before going into the living room.

"Merry Christmas."

"You too."

Olivia got up and Ed kissed her cheek.

"This is for you. Your favorite."

"Thank you."

He then gave candy canes to the boys.

"What do you say, Daniel?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Thank you, Uncle Ed."

"You're welcome."

"You two can eat your candy canes later."

"Ok."

Ed sat down and then Hank came out of the kitchen to hand him a beer.

"Thanks."

"Sure. Merry Christmas."

"You too. This is for you."

"Thank you."

"What did you get, Daddy?"

"Beer."

"Yuck!"

Hank shook his head and then the doorbell rang again. Hank went to get it this time. It was Peter and the group from Chicago.

"Merry Christmas."

"You too. Come on in."

Everyone took their coats and shoes off and went into the living room.

"This is Ed Tucker, Olivia's ex. Ed, this is Alvin and Meredith Olinsky. I've known Al a long time. This is Trudy Platt and her husband Randy McHolland or Mouch as everyone calls him. I've also known Trudy a long time. She's the Desk Sergeant at the 21st District where I was. Mouch is a firefighter at Station 51. This is Wallace and Donna Boden and their son Terrance. Wallace is the Battalion Chief at Station 51."

"You're the one that was with IAB?"

"That would be correct."

"Actually, I met Captain Tucker before."

"Yep."

"What?"

"When Casey, Severide and I were here. We stopped in to see Olivia and met him then."

"Ok."

Olivia got up and went to get Terrance's stocking.

"Santa left this here for you, Terrance."

"Thank you! Mama, Daddy, look."

Wallace gave Terrance a thumbs up and then Ed gave him a candy cane.

"Thank you. Mama, can I eat this now?"

"No. You can eat it on the plane going home. How about that?"

"Ok."

"He loves candy canes."

"Noah and Daniel do too."

Hank got up and went to check on dinner. Olivia followed him into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around him, while Noah told Peter and Ed about how he broke his elbow.

"Are you mad?"

"No. That was before we were together."

"I figured they would have told you that they saw me. It's not like you and I weren't in touch when Ed and I were together."

"Everything is fine."

"Ok. Good."

Olivia kissed Hank and then they finished fixing dinner together. Once dinner was ready, everyone sat down and ate. After dinner, Trudy, Meredith and Donna cleaned up, since Hank and Olivia had done all the work preparing the meal and once the kitchen was clean, they opened presents. Hank and Olivia had the boys open their bigger presents in the morning, so they had their smaller presents to open. Olivia had gotten Terrance some smaller gifts that could be packed easily. Once everyone was done opening their presents, they had dessert and coffee or hot chocolate. The doorbell rang, so Olivia went to answer it. It was Fin, Melinda, Amanda, Jesse, Frannie, Sonny, Trevor, Rafael and Lucia.

"Merry Christmas!"

"You too."

Olivia hugged everyone as they came in. They went into the living room and then she introduced them to mostly everyone from Chicago. Fin and Amanda knew Al and Trudy and Fin also knew Chief Boden. Olivia introduced Lucia to Hank. Amanda sat down on the sofa and Olivia sat next to her and put her hand on Amanda's belly.

"I just want this over with."

"It will be soon."

"How was dinner with the Carisi clan?"

"Kind of overwhelming."

"How's Mia?"

"She's doing fine. Thanks for askin'."

Olivia gave everyone their gifts and then they opened them. Amanda let Jesse open Frannie's present.

"Here, Frannie."

Frannie took her new toy from Jesse and then she put it down to give both Hank and Olivia kisses.

"You're welcome, Frannie."

"How's the arm, little man?"

"It still hurts but it's better."

"What happened?"

Noah told the Barbas, Trevor and Melinda what happened. The boys went to play, while the adults talked for a while. The Bodens left, so they could put Terrance to bed. He gave Hank and Olivia hugs and thanked them for his presents. Trudy, Mouch and the Olinsky's left as well after they hugged Hank, Olivia, Olive and the boys and said goodbye to Peter. Olive took Daniel to get ready for bed and Hank took Noah up to help him get ready for bed. Noah and Daniel came back down and said goodnight to everyone. After both boys kissed Olivia, they went back upstairs and Hank read them both a story.

"Jesse's favorite book is 'If the 'S' in Moose Comes Loose'."

"The boys love it."

"I bought it for Jaden and he seems to like it."

"I read that I don't know how many times to my nieces and nephews at the Langan Family Christmas the last few days."

"I've read it to Daniel every night since I got it for him."

"The same with Noah."

Hank came back downstairs.

"How many times did they have to read the story to them?"

"Only once. They fell asleep almost as soon as I was done."

"If you want to read it again, you can always read it to me."

"Smarty pants!"

Olivia knew what he wanted to say but he didn't in front of Jesse. Hank tried sitting next to Olivia but Frannie had taken over as she was chewing on her new toy.

"Frannie, get down!"

She stopped chewing, looked at Amanda and then went back to chewing on her toy. Amanda just rolled her eyes. Jesse went over to her and took her toy and threw it, so she had to chase it. She jumped down and ran after it, so then Hank was able to sit next to Olivia. He put his arm around her and then she put her head on his shoulder. Everyone talked for a while and then Jesse was about asleep, so Amanda and Sonny left with Jesse and Frannie after they hugged Hank and Olivia and thanked them for their gifts. Everyone else left shortly after they did after they hugged Hank and Olivia and thanked them for their gifts. Hank locked up and then the 3 of them went up to bed.

The rest of the week went quickly and before they knew it, it was New Year's. Everyone that was in from out of town were headed back to Chicago or Phoenix the day after New Year's but everyone spent as much time together as they could. Olivia ended up taking off from work when Noah went to the Specialist and he ended up having a cast put on. He at least had time to get used to it before he went back to school.

 **Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**


	105. Trying to Move On

**A/N: This takes place now but isn't one of my normal Benoight stories and it will be a 2-parter. Justin and Al are both still around. I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

 **Trying to Move On**

Hank and Olivia have known each other for over 4 years and slept with each other after the Yates trial, which resulted in their 3 year old daughter, Samantha, who Hank does see but for some reason, he doesn't want to commit to Olivia. Olivia started seeing Trevor Langan over a year ago and they have been trying to move forward but she is afraid to because she figures Hank would all of a sudden want to be with her.

Hank had had both Sami and Noah for a week and was returning them to Olivia. They arrived in New York and then they went to get the luggage. Hank got a cab and they headed to the Precinct. They had arranged to have him drop them off with her at work. When the cab arrived, he got them out, got their stuff and went inside. Fin and Carisi were out and Amanda was on bedrest, so Olivia was there by herself. As soon as Sami saw Olivia, she ran to her.

"Mommy!"

"Hey, you! Did you have a good time with Daddy?"

"Yes."

"Hey, Noah."

"Hi Mommy. Thanks for everything, Hank."

"You're welcome."

Noah hugged Hank and went to sit in the lounge.

"Sweetie, go sit with your brother for a minute. I need to talk to Daddy."

"Ok. Bye, Daddy. Thank you."

"Bye, Pumpkin and you're welcome."

Sami kissed Hank and then she went to join Noah in the lounge. Olivia took Hank into her office and shut the door.

"What's going on, Benson?"

"Cut the crap, Hank!"

"What bug flew up your ass now?"

"Why can't you ever give me a straight answer?"

"About what?"

"Us."

"There is no us. If you want to move on, then move the hell on. I don't care what you do as long as I get to see my daughter."

"So then you never cared about me?"

"I never said that. I'm not ready for another relationship."

"It's been 9 years since Camille died, Hank."

"I know how long it's been."

"You do know that once you make your decision, it's pretty much final. Trevor wants the 3 of us to move in with him."

"So then move in with him. Like I said, I don't care what you do. I just want to see my daughter."

"Why do you hate me?"

"I don't."

"I've told you multiple times that I have feelings for you and you ignore me."

"I'm not good enough for you and I have no intention of leaving Chicago."

"It's not good for her not to have us both in the same city."

"It works both ways and you'll never leave New York. It seems to be working and she's fine when she's with me."

"What makes you think you're not good enough for me?"

"You know why. I don't have time for this. I have to get back to the airport."

"You need to make time. This entire arrangement isn't working."

"What do you mean it's not working? I send you more than you ask for in child support for her every month and I see her as often as I can, which is pretty much every other weekend. I also take both of them for 6 weeks in the summer and Noah isn't even my problem. I always have to come here. You never come to Chicago. She said she wants to live with me all the time."

"I doubt she did. You don't have the time to take care of her."

"And you do?"

"I have a nanny."

"That's being a devoted mother. Benson, it never would have worked between us anyway because we are both too set in our ways and more times than not, you always have to have your way with everything."

"At least I don't get aggressive with people to get a confession out of them."

"I've been better about that. I'm trying to be a better person for Sami. I heard from Halstead that you elbowed that George guy, so don't give me that crap that you don't get aggressive with people."

"I did what I had to."

"I do the same thing."

"Uh huh."

"I do care about you. If I didn't, what happened between us never would have happened but I'm fine with the way things are. If you want to move in with Trevor, then move in with him. Marry him for all I care. All I ask is that I can see my daughter. I have a flight to catch."

"Thank you."

"Yep."

Sami came running out of the lounge and grabbed onto Hank.

"Daddy, I love you! Don't go!"

Hank picked her up and held her.

"I have to go, Baby. Daddy loves you so much."

Hank kissed Sami, handed her to Olivia and headed to the elevator.

"Daddy!"

As he got into the elevator, he could hear Samantha screaming. It really broke his heart to hear her scream like that but in his heart, he knew that things were better off this way. He got downstairs and got a cab to the airport. Not too long after Hank left, Olivia had finally gotten Sami to calm down. It broke her heart too. The 3 of them were in her office when Trevor came in.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"You ok?"

"I don't even know anymore."

"How was Chicago, you two?"

"Fun."

Trevor put his briefcase down, sat next to Olivia on the sofa and kissed her.

"I'm ready to call it a day."

"Ok."

Olivia got up and got her stuff. Trevor helped Sami with her coat and Noah put his on. Trevor then helped Olivia with her coat and then they left. They went to Olivia's and then they went upstairs. The kids went to their rooms.

"Babe, you've been pretty quiet. Did you and Hank get into it again?"

"Pretty much. I can't understand why he never wanted to be with me. I thought what we had shared was something special and not that it was intentional but Sami was conceived because of it. The one thing I have wanted more than anything was a baby of my own. As much as I love Noah, a part of me still felt that I was missing something. Even though I'm not with her daddy, I'm not sorry she was born."

"Some people just need time to heal."

"9 years?"

"They were married a long time. After my grandpa died, my grandma never wanted to marry again. We kept trying to tell her that it was ok if she wanted someone for companionship but she wasn't interested."

"Hank said Sami told him that she wanted to live with him."

"Maybe she does."

"She cried so hard after he left."

"He's been there for her this whole time considering the circumstances. He's a good father. Give him some credit."

"I'm not saying he's a bad father and I know he loves her. Justin loves her too and so does Erin."

"How do they feel about Noah?"

"I know Hank likes him but he said Noah really isn't his problem. I guess he's right. I don't know if Justin has ever really spent that much time with Noah. I told Hank that you want the 3 of us to move in with you and he didn't seem to have a problem with that. He said he doesn't really care what I do and if I want to marry you, I can marry you."

"I haven't asked yet."

"I know. I'm just telling you what he said."

"You're so tense."

Trevor started kissing Olivia and then he started kissing her neck.

"Right there. That's the spot."

"You like that?"

"Oh, yeah!"

Then there was a knock at the door.

"You get that and I will see what I can throw together for dinner."

"Ok."

Trevor kissed Olivia again and then he went to see what he could find for dinner, while Olivia went to answer the door.

"Justin."

"Hey, Olivia."

"Come on in."

"Thanks. Pop isn't here, is he?"

"No. He dropped Sami off and headed straight back to the airport. Sit."

"Thanks."

Justin sat down.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm good. Thanks."

"How's your family?"

"They're great. Olive and I are expecting again in March. I don't know if Pop told you."

"No, he didn't. Congratulations."

"Thanks. This one is a girl, so we're both excited about that. I'm here because I wanted to tell you how sorry I was that things didn't work out for you and Pop. He's a stubborn son of a bitch sometimes and he's just very set in his ways about a lot."

"Yeah, no kidding."

Sami came out of her room.

"Look who's here."

"Justin!"

"Hey, cutie!"

Sami ran over and gave Justin a big hug.

"Miss you."

"I miss you too. Sorry we couldn't come see you when you were with Dad this week but Olive will be having the baby in 10 weeks or so."

"Daddy said we go see you soon."

"I'm sure he'll bring you down to see us. You'll have to meet the new baby the next time you're there."

"Can't wait! Mommy, I'm hungry."

"Trevor is fixing dinner."

"Ok."

Then Noah came out of his room.

"Hi Justin."

"Hey, Noah. How's it goin'?"

"Good. How are you?"

"No too bad. How was your Christmas?"

"Good."

"Are you ready to go back to school?"

"Not really."

"I can't blame you for that. What did you do over your break?"

"I went to Chicago with Sami."

"Good. Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah but sometimes I get the feeling that Hank doesn't like me very much."

"That's not true."

"I know for a fact that he likes you."

"Sweetie, he doesn't have to take you to Chicago because he's not your dad but he does anyway, so you can be with Sami. He likes you."

"Why does Sami have a daddy and I don't?"

"As you know, you're adopted and I adopted you by myself. I don't even know what it is that I have with Hank but I ended up pregnant with Sami."

"Do you love him?"

"That's complicated. I did but I'm not so sure he ever loved me. I don't regret your sister being born but it just complicates things even more."

"Do you love Trevor or is that complicated too?"

Olivia couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes, I love Trevor."

Trevor came out of the kitchen.

"Trev, this is Justin Voight, Hank's oldest son and Sami's big brother. Justin, this is Trevor Langan."

"It's nice to meet you, Justin. I've heard a lot about you."

"It's nice to meet you too."

"Trevor."

"Yeah, Buddy."

"Do you love Mommy?"

"Yeah, I do."

"I just want a daddy."

"Noah, please stop worrying about it."

"Justin, can you stay for dinner? There's plenty of food."

"Yeah, sure. Thanks."

"No problem."

Trevor headed back to the kitchen and tickled Sami's belly on his way, so she started giggling. Once dinner was ready, everyone sat down and ate. Justin and Trevor got to know each other better. Several hours later, Hank's flight was arriving in Chicago. As he waited for his luggage, he called Al to see if he wanted to meet for dinner or something. Al had checked with Meredith and they invited him over to their house for dinner. Once he got his luggage and went to the parking garage to get his SUV, he headed to the Olinsky's. When he arrived, he rang the doorbell. Al answered.

"Hey, Man."

"Hey."

"Come on in."

"Thanks."

Hank walked in and then Meredith came out of the kitchen.

"Hey, Hank."

"Hey. Thanks for the invite."

"You're welcome."

Hank kissed Meredith's cheek.

"You want a beer, Man?"

"Yeah."

Al went to get Hank a beer and then they went to sit at the table.

"I miss that kid so much. I just wish I could be with her all the time."

"You could marry her mother like you should have in the first place. You know you love her."

"I care about Olivia but we're too different. It would never last anyway."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Yeah, I do."

"She still with that lawyer?"

"Yep. She told me he wants them to move in with him. I told her I didn't care what she did and she could do whatever the hell she wanted as long as I get to see my daughter."

"You're out of your damn mind if you can honestly say you don't love the mother of your daughter!"

"Fine, Al, you got me! Yes, I love her but I can't tell her that. She's in love with someone else."

"She's been waiting how long for you to tell her how you felt about her? She deserves to know the truth."

"I don't want to be responsible for breaking up her relationship with this guy. I've met the guy and Sami seems to like him."

"Yeah but he's not you. The best thing for her is to have you in her life. Hank, she's not going to be 3 forever."

"Oh, yeah, I know that. Sami knows I love her."

"I know she does. How do you really feel about Noah?"

"I love him too. He's a good kid."

"He really seems like it."

The 3 of them ate and talked for a while before Hank went home. Olivia had been doing a lot of thinking since everyone left and she got the kids to bed. Some of what Justin had said was really getting to her. Trevor wanted to stay over but Olivia told him she just wanted to be with her kids. She was confused about everything. She loved Trevor but deep down, she was still in love with Hank and pretty much had been since they had first met. What was she going to do?

 **To be continued…**

 **Reviews and suggestions are always appreciated.**


	106. A Mother's Worst Nightmare

**A/N: This is the 2** **nd** **part to the last chapter titled 'Trying to Move On'. I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

 **A Mother's Worst Nightmare**

Olivia had gotten ready for bed when she heard a knock at the door. She went to the door to see who it was. It was Trevor, so she answered it.

"Hey."

"Hey. Can we talk?"

"Of course."

Trevor walked in and they went to sit down on the sofa.

"What's going on?"

"I think we need to break up."

"What? Why?"

"Because I really don't think you love me the way I love you and I know a lot of what Justin was saying got to you."

"Trevor, I do love you."

"You don't. You're still hung up on Hank and you do care what he thinks. I've been thinking about this ever since I got home tonight. I still want to be in your life and if you need anything, you know can always call me."

"Are you sure this is really what you want?"

"It's for the best. Goodbye, Olivia."

Trevor kissed Olivia's cheek, got up and left. Olivia had tears running down her cheeks but deep down, she knew Trevor was right. She had a feeling that she was going to end up spending the rest of her life alone and miserable. She locked up again and headed into the bedroom after she looked in on the kids, who were both sound asleep. She ended up crying herself to sleep.

The next morning, Olivia got up and went to get ready for work. When she got out of the shower, she made sure Noah was up. Lucy was already there and had gotten breakfast ready for both kids, along with Noah's lunch. Olivia grabbed something to go and headed to the Precinct after she kissed both kids. Once the Noah was ready to go, Lucy and Sami walked him to school. As they were walking to school, someone came up behind them, knocked Lucy out and took both of the kids. It had been a slow morning for SVU. Olivia was in her office avoiding everyone and Fin and Carisi were at their desks doing paperwork. Olivia had gotten rid of all the evidence of yet another failed relationship that she had had in her office. Fin and Carisi could tell Olivia was in a mood, so they stayed away from her. Ed had come in.

"Tutuola. Carisi."

"Hey, Tucker. Liv's in a mood."

"Got it."

Ed went to her office and knocked on the door.

"What?"

Ed opened the door.

"You ok?"

"Not really. Trevor broke up with me last night."

"You two seemed to be going pretty strong."

"Yeah, I know. Hank's son, Justin showed up yesterday and we were talking. Trevor could tell that a lot of what he was saying was starting to get to me and I still have feelings for Hank. He is the father of my daughter."

"You probably always will have feelings for him whether you're together or not."

"Yeah, true. Trevor said that he doesn't think I love him the way he loves me. My life is so screwed up. I'll probably end up alone and miserable."

"You won't. I know we haven't always seen eye to eye and I came down hard on you and other members of SVU over the years but that doesn't mean I don't care. We started getting along better when you adopted Noah and I even asked you out but you were pregnant with Hank's baby at the time. If you need to talk, I'm here."

"Thanks. I really appreciate that."

Olivia's cell rang, so she answered it. Ed could tell it wasn't good news by the look on her face. Then she hung up.

"What's wrong?"

"That was Noah's school. He never showed up and they called to ask me if he was sick. I have a bad feeling about this."

Olivia tried calling Lucy but got her voice mail.

"FIN, CARISI!"

Fin and Carisi came into Olivia's office.

"What's goin' on Liv?"

"Noah's school just called asking if Noah was sick this morning. He never showed up at school. I called Lucy and she didn't answer. They walk to school all the time. Get someone to check the cameras on the route between my apartment and the school to see if we can find out what's going in."

"On it."

Fin and Carisi did as Olivia told them and then she tried Lucy again. Still no answer. Then her phone rang. This time it was the hospital. Olivia grabbed her coat, ran out the door and headed to the hospital. When she arrived, they told her where Lucy was.

"Lucy."

"Hey, Liv. I'm so sorry about all this."

"What happened?"

"We were walking Noah to school and the next thing I know, I woke up here."

"Where are Noah and Sami?"

"I don't know."

Olivia called Fin.

"Hey, Liv."

"The kids are missing."

"Oh, shit!"

"Put out an Amber Alert and see if you can get a hold of Erin Lindsay. I think Justin was staying with her. I need to call Hank."

"On it, Liv."

Olivia hung up.

"Liv, I am so sorry."

"It's not your fault."

Olivia found Hank's cell number and called him.

"Hey. Everything ok?"

"No. The kids are missing."

"What? What the hell happened?"

"Lucy and Sami walked Noah to school but the school called me and asked if Noah was sick because he never showed up. I called Lucy several times and got her voice mail. The hospital called me and told me Lucy was there. She remembers walking Noah to school and then waking up in the hospital. She doesn't know what happened. I told Fin to put out an Amber Alert. They are checking the cameras between my apartment and Noah's school. I told Fin to call Erin because I think Justin was staying with her."

"Justin is there?"

"Yeah. Hank, I need you. This is our daughter and my son."

"I'll get the squad and get on a plane as soon as we can."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Olivia hung up and headed back to the Precinct. By the time she got there, Erin and Justin were just arriving.

"Liv, what's going on?"

"I'm hoping Fin and Carisi have a lead by now. Hank said he was going to get the squad and get on a plane as soon as they can."

They went up to SVU.

"Anything?"

"We now have a suspect from the video."

They showed Olivia the picture and Erin and Justin both looked at it. Then they looked at each other.

"Shit! That's Bunny."

"Who's Bunny?"

"My mother. I can tell you her motive without even talking to her."

"What?"

"Revenge. She thinks Hank took me away from her, so she's getting back at him by taking his daughter from him. She was probably having him followed. Liv, I feel responsible for all this."

"Don't blame yourself. Fin, update the Amber Alert."

"Got it."

Erin gave Fin the info on Bunny and then they had the Amber Alert updated. Olivia texted Hank about what they knew. Then her phone rang.

"Bunny Fletcher took Sami?"

"That's what the video showed and Erin identified her. She said she already knows the motive without talking to her."

"Revenge on me for supposedly taking her daughter from her. She takes my daughter. I am so sorry about all this."

"It's not your fault. I am just so scared. What if I never see either of them again?"

"Don't think that way, ok?"

"I can't help it."

Olivia was in tears and couldn't even speak. Justin took the phone and finished the conversation with Hank before he hung up. Olivia was sitting in her office with her head in her hands. Fin went into her office.

"Do you want me to call Langan?"

"No. We broke up last night. He said he didn't think I loved him as much as he loved me and he knows that Hank is always going to be a factor in our relationship. I love him but a part of me is still holding out for Hank. I want us to raise Sami together and that is what I have wanted all along. I just need to convince Hank of that."

"You can't force the guy to love you, Liv."

"I know that. Right now, I need to concentrate on getting my kids back."

"I'm takin' the case over. You need to keep your head on straight."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Fin, Carisi and every available Patrol Officer went out looking for and asking questions about Noah and Sami. Erin contacted her Boss at the FBI and they were more than happy to lend a hand. Erin and Justin stayed at the Precinct with Olivia. Several hours later, the group from Chicago arrived in New York and Hank was not happy. He wasn't upset with Olivia or with Lucy but he was upset that his daughter had been kidnapped in broad daylight. They got their bags and headed to the Precinct after they got their cars. When they arrived, they went upstairs to SVU.

"Any leads yet?"

"Other than what we already know, no. Fin, Carisi, every available Patrol Officer in the NYPD and the FBI are out searching and asking questions. They have already notified the 3 area airports, the bus and train stations and all the area cab companies. The Port Authority Police, New York State Police, New Jersey State Police and some of the local authorities in New Jersey have been notified as well."

"CPD is aware of it in case she comes back into Chicago. The Illinois State Police and the State Police in the surrounding states have also been notified."

"Ok. I can't concentrate on anything. Maybe you were right. I am a bad mother."

"I never said you were a bad mother."

"What kind of mother allows her children to be kidnapped?"

"It could have happened to anyone. We both deal with it all the time. I take it you tried pinging Bunny's phone."

"Yes, we did."

Then Peter came in.

"Hey, Olivia. I just heard about the Amber Alert. Is there anything I can do?"

"No."

"Hey, Antonio."

"Hey, Peter. Lieutenant, tell us what you want us to do."

"Fin is in charge of this. He told me that I need to keep my head on straight."

"I told Voight the same thing."

"The only thing I can think of was that Bunny was having me followed or following me herself to get to Sami. She won't rest until she ruins my life for trying to keep Erin away from her."

"I'm a big girl and quite capable of making my own decisions."

Justin got up.

"I'm going to go call Olive. I'll be right back."

Justin left and went to call Olive.

"Lindsay, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure."

Erin and Olinsky went to talk about what he and Hank had talked about at dinner. Olivia contacted Fin to find out what he wanted the group from Intelligence to do. By the time the group from Intelligence left, Ed had come back and Chief Dodds had come in as well. Erin and Justin were still there and Peter had stuck around as well.

"Any more leads?"

"We know who did it. That's about it. She has a connection to Hank's family. He thinks she was having him followed or following him to get to Sami. The FBI is also involved thanks to Erin."

"Ok. Are you off the case?"

"Yes. Fin told me that I need to keep my head on straight."

Then Amanda came in with Jesse.

"Liv."

"Rollins, you're supposed to be on bedrest."

"I know but Noah and Sami are missing. I need to be here for you. Where's Trevor?"

"At work."

"He doesn't want to be here with you?"

"We broke up last night. More like he broke up with me. He doesn't think I love him as much as he loves me and there are other factors as well."

Both Justin and Erin looked at Hank.

"I bet I know."

"Me too."

Hank gave both of them a look.

"Sorry to hear that, Liv."

"Thanks. I'm probably going to end up alone and miserable for the rest of my life."

Olivia's phone rang and it was Trevor, so she talked to him and told him what was going on. He told her to keep him informed as to what was going on. Olivia got up and went into the Interrogation Room that wasn't next to her office and broke down again. Hank got up and followed her. She was sitting against the wall on the floor. He sat next to her and put his arms around her.

"We will find them."

"What if we don't? You at least have Justin, Erin and your grandchildren. Noah and Sami are all I have."

"I've been a jerk for no reason. A part of me never wanted to be with another person after I lost Camille because I was afraid of getting hurt again. Camille was the love of my life. The thing is, I do want to be with another person but I'm just not good at expressing my feelings. I never have been."

"So, it is me that you want to be with?"

"Who do you think?"

"All of a sudden you want to be with me? You didn't yesterday."

"It's not that I didn't want to be with you because I did. You're the mother of my daughter. Of course I feel something for you. I wanted you to be truly happy, which is why I wasn't going to stand in the way of whatever relationship you were in. Am I the reason Trevor broke up with you?"

"Pretty much. I knew he was too good to be true. I did love him but a part of me had always hoped that you and I could have given it a chance. He loved the kids. I'll give him credit for that."

"Maybe we should work on getting the kids back and then we can discuss us."

"I can live with that."

They were moving their faces closer to each other to kiss but then there was a knock at the door.

"Yes."

Erin opened the door.

"We think Noah is on the phone."

"What?"

"There's a call than the 9-1-1 dispatcher put through to SVU."

They went to the Squad Room and then Olivia took the phone from Chief Dodds.

"Noah?"

"Yes."

"Are you and Sami ok?"

"We're scared."

"Do you know where you are?"

"I'm not sure. We're in a room

"Are you sure you're ok? Did she hurt you?"

"Sami is tied up and she left us here by ourselves. I was tied up but not very good. I called 9-1-1 from my iPad. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, Baby. That's fine."

Olivia kept Noah on the phone long enough to get a location, which was the abandoned granary. Chief Dodds radioed Fin and everyone else

"Got it."

"Noah, Sweetie, we're on our way."

"Please hurry."

"Ok. I love you both so much. Tell your sister that."

"I will. We love you too."

Olivia ended the call and then she, Hank, Erin and Justin took off. Olivia and Hank got into her Police SUV and she drove to the granary as quickly as she could with the sirens and lights on. Erin and Justin followed in her car. When they arrived, Fin and Carisi were already there. Everyone put vests on.

"I know where they are."

Olivia went up the stairs to the room where Lewis had held her. She felt sick but she knew she had to be strong for her children. By the time they got up there, Bunny was there.

"Well, well, well. Look who emerged."

"Let them go, Bunny."

"I would but I need a little insurance."

"What's that?"

"I want you out of my daughter's life for good."

"Cut the crap, Bunny. I'm 33 years old and very capable of making my own decisions. I'm trying to be an adult and you won't let me. All you want is someone to get drunk and high with. I'm passed that."

"Hank poisoned you against me. The only way for me to get back at him is to take his precious daughter from him just like he did to me. Prison will be worth it just to make Hank's life miserable one last time.

Bunny released the safety from her gun and held it to Sami's head.

"Leave my sister alone! She never did anything to you. I can see why Erin doesn't like you. You're mean and don't care about anyone but yourself. Hank is a good daddy to my sister. He may not be mine but I would give anything to have a daddy like him."

"Shut up!"

"Don't tell me to shut up!"

"Brat!"

"Don't call me a brat!"

Noah stuck his tongue out at Bunny.

"I see you were never taught any manners."

"I don't like you."

"I don't like you either, so I guess that means we're even."

Noah and Bunny glared at each other. Sami was watching everything around her and she was afraid to even move. Hank could see the fear in his daughter's big, brown eyes.

"I have to go potty."

"Hold it."

Sami started squirming and she was starting to get whiny.

"I have to go potty now."

"I told you to hold it."

"You can't expect her to hold it."

"No one asked you, Erin."

"Let them go."

"I can't do that."

"Now!"

Sami couldn't hold it any longer and started going.

"You damn brat!"

"You can't tell a 3-year old to hold it."

Sami then started crying.

"Stop whining!"

Bunny pushed Sami off her now wet lap and then she ran to her parents and Noah ran over to them as well. Bunny was then taken into custody by the FBI. Neither Hank nor Olivia would let go of either of the kids. They all headed back to the Precinct, so Olivia could clean Sami up. Ed, Peter and Chief Dodds were still there when they got there. Olivia cleaned Sami up and then she held Noah, while Hank held Sami.

"I love you both so much."

"I love you too."

"Me too. Love you, Daddy."

"I love you too."

"Thanks, Hank."

"Sure. I love you too, Noah."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I do. I like having you around."

"I like staying at your house. Mommy."

"What?"

"Where's Trevor?"

"He and I broke up last night."

"Oh."

"It's always been Hank."

"Does this mean we're going to be a family?"

"We're going to try to work on that."

Hank leaned toward Olivia and then they started kissing. Hank realized they were being watched and pointed toward the door. Erin, Justin, the group from Chicago, Fin and Carisi all high fived each other. They were glad to see Hank and Olivia working on things with each other, not just for Sami but for themselves.

Everyone but Fin and Carisi left and Olivia and Hank took the kids to see Lucy, who was staying overnight in the hospital. Once they got back to Olivia's apartment, she called Trevor to tell him the kids were home. Bunny ended up being charged for the other crimes she had committed, so she was going to be in prison for a while. Hank continued coming to New York every other weekend but Olivia had started taking the kids to Chicago more often when Noah had a long weekend or when he had any time off from school. They knew they loved each other but they were in no rush to get close. Hank wanted to give her time to get over her break up with Trevor. It would all happen with the time was right.

 **Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**


	107. Eloping

**A/N: This kind of relates to the episode of PD that aired 1-16-19 but it does not include any spoilers. I'm just using the scene with the squad all wearing their uniforms. I don't own any of the characters.**

 **Eloping**

Hank and the squad had attended a function and they were all in their uniforms. Hank was anxious to get home because Olivia was coming for the weekend and he had missed her so much. This particular weekend, she was coming by herself, so he kept looking at his watch.

"Sergeant, are we boring you?"

"No. I just have somewhere I need to be."

"Well, sorry for inconveniencing you but this is kind of important."

Brennan walked off and then Hank rolled his eyes.

"Is the Lieutenant coming for the weekend?"

"She is and for once, she gets a weekend away without Noah. We rarely get time alone without him."

"Have you made any wedding plans yet?"

"No. We can't even decide who will be relocating. I'm surprised we got this far."

"You picking her up at the airport?"

"She said she'd let me know if she needed me too."

Hank then got a text from Olivia saying she was at his house.

"I'm out of here."

"Say hi to Lieutenant Benson for us."

"I will."

Hank left and headed home. When he arrived, he parked his SUV and went inside. He went up to the bedroom and she was on the bed and wearing one of his shirts and her glasses.

"I see you've made yourself comfortable."

"I always do, don't I?"

"Yep."

"You look so sexy in that uniform. You have no idea how turned on I am right now."

"I'm sure I have an idea, since you wearing those glasses does the same thing to me."

Olivia put her glasses on the bedside table, got up and walked over to Hank. They started kissing and then she started to undo the buttons on his jacket as he took his tie off. Olivia undid his shirt and then after Hank got undressed the rest of the way and left his uniform on the bedroom chair, Olivia removed the shirt she was wearing, they continued kissing, got on the bed and made love. Afterwards Hank had his arms wrapped around her and she had her head on his chest.

"I have missed you so much."

"I've missed you too."

"I love you."

"I love you too. The squad says hi."

"That was nice of them. Hank."

"Yeah."

"I'm ready to make it official. I don't want to wait any longer."

"Funny you should say that. I think I'm done with my job. The only people I have really talked to about it are Antonio and Trudy. I only talked to Antonio because he's my #2 and he'd have to take over. What are we going to do then?"

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we should just fly to Vegas. We can call the girls and have them meet us there or at least tell them what we're doing. We've been putting off making any plans until we could decide on who was relocating. You decided to relocate and I just want to be married to you."

"I don't really care how we do this. Tell the girls if you want. Maybe we could see of Trudy and Mouch can come with us."

"That's a good idea."

Olivia got up, got her laptop and turned it on, while Hank called Trudy.

"Hey, Hank."

"Hey, Trudy. I need a favor."

"For you, anything. You know that."

"Olivia and I want to go to Vegas and get married. Can you and Mouch come with us?"

"Yeah, sure. Mouch is off for a few days anyway and I was thinking about taking a few days off, so we could spend some time together."

"Great. We'll make all the arrangements and pay for everything."

"Ok. When are we leaving?"

"Hank, they still have a flight 8:00 tonight and there are 4 seats available. How about tonight?"

"That works for me. Trudy, is tonight ok?"

"Of course."

"The flight leaves at 8:00. We will come pick you up."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Ok. Thanks."

"Sure."

Olivia booked the 4 seats and then she looked to see if they could get a couple rooms. She was able to book a couple rooms at Caesars Palace.

"You can call Erin."

"Ok."

Hank called Erin.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"What's going on?"

"Olivia and I are getting married."

"I know that, Hank."

"We're getting married tonight."

"Wait, what?"

"We're flying to Vegas and we're doing this. We don't want to wait anymore."

"That's great. I'm really happy for you two. Who's relocating?"

"I am."

"Good. Are you going to have any witnesses?"

"Platt and Mouch are coming with us."

"That should be fun. Where are you staying? I'm in Phoenix for a few days."

"Caesars Palace."

"Ok. Let me talk to Olive and see if we can get up there."

"Ok. Are you going to stay?"

"Sure."

"Ok."

"When is your flight?"

"8:00"

"Ok. I'll see what I can do."

"Let me know as soon as you know."

"Hold on."

Erin asked Olive if she wanted to fly to Vegas to witness Hank and Olivia getting married and she said she did.

"Hank, she said she wants to go."

"Good. We'll see you in a few hours."

"Ok. Someone wants to say hi to his papa."

Erin handed Daniel the phone, so he could talk to Hank. While Hank was on the phone, Olivia called home to tell Noah and he was really happy for them. After they both hung up, they got a room for Erin and Olive, they got out of bed, got dressed and then Hank got some stuff together. He had gotten the wedding rings when he bought Olivia's engagement ring, so he took those out of the safe. Hank texted Trudy when they were on their way and then they went to pick them up. After they picked up Trudy and Mouch, they headed to the airport. When they arrived, Hank parked in the parking garage and then they went to check in. They went through security and headed to the gate to wait for their flight. Erin had texted Hank to tell her when their flight was. They sat at the gate and waited for their flight to board. They hoped it would be on schedule. A little while later, they boarded the plane and waited for it to take off. Once the flight took off, the 4 of them fell asleep.

A several hours later, the plane landed in Vegas. Erin and Olive's plane landed at about the same time but they obviously had a shorter flight. They went to baggage claim and got their luggage. Hank and Olivia hugged Erin and Olive and then they went out to get the shuttle to the resort. They got checked in and went to their rooms. Olivia kept some clothes at Hank's, so she had a dress and shoes that she was able to wear when they got married. Everyone got ready and then they went to find a wedding chapel. They took care of whatever they needed to take care of before they got married. After they exchanged vows and rings and were pronounced husband and wife, they kissed and then the 6 of them took some pictures before they left. Hank and Olivia were holding hands and so were Trudy and Mouch

"It's about damn time, Hank!"

"Thanks a lot, Trudy."

"You're welcome. I remember a time when you said you were never going to do this again."

"Yes! I remember that too. He said it after Camille died. Hank probably wouldn't have met Liv if it wasn't for me."

"She could have still come to Chicago."

"Yes, I could have. I'm happy with my decision. I have made some bad choices in my life but being with you these last couple years was not one of them. You kept me sane when Noah was kidnapped and you're the dad he never had. Although Peter has been spending time with him working on his baseball skills."

"That's fine. Noah knows how much I love him and I made that perfectly clear when we first met. Peter is a good guy. He can spend time with Noah but if he tries anything with you, that'll be another story."

"I don't think you need to worry about that. He knew about us from the very beginning."

"How's he working out?"

"I admit I didn't like him very much at first but he really is a great guy."

"So, what made you decide to go to New York?"

"Most of it was because of Olinsky. After he died, my heart really isn't in it anymore and some days, it's getting too political. I need to be where my family is. That's Olivia, Noah and you. I would love for Olive and Daniel to be closer. Sure the squad is family too and I will always care about them but I have a wife and a 6-year old son now. They're more important."

"Have you told anyone?"

"Platt knew and Antonio knows. I think he's ready to take over."

"I'm really happy for you. I take it you're retiring?"

"That's the plan."

They arrived back at the resort and then everyone went back to their rooms. Hank and Olivia made love before falling asleep in each other's arms. Trudy and Mouch went back to their room but Erin and Olive went out and walked around for a little while. They went back to their room and fell asleep.

The next day, they all met for breakfast and went walking along the Strip.

"It's pretty awesome at night."

"Noah wants us to bring him something back."

"I told Daniel I'd bring him something back."

"He's with your sister?"

"Yeah."

"I want to check this out tonight."

"We can do that."

"We'll come with you."

"This is my first time here."

"Me too."

"Same here."

"I wanted Justin to bring me here but that never happened. I'm glad I got to be here with his family. Thank you for including me in this."

"You're welcome. You're still part of this family. A part of me wishes Justin and Al could have been around to see me get married again but they weren't."

Olive had tears running down her cheeks and then she hugged Hank. They continued walking and checked out some of the other resorts, the M & M Store and the World of Coca Cola. They went back to the hotel and went to the pool. After a while, they had lunch. Trudy and Mouch went to check out the casino at Caesars even though they didn't plan to do much gambling while they were there. The 6 of them went for dinner and then they walked along the Strip again to see how different things were at night with all the lights before they all turned in for the night. They ended up taking quite a few pictures both times they went walking the Strip.

They had only planned to be there for a couple days. Erin and Olive were leaving the day before everyone else was. Erin told Hank she'd see him in New York and Olive said she and Daniel would come visit them as soon as they could after Hank was settled in. They both hugged Hank and Olivia and took the shuttle to the airport for their flight to Phoenix. The next day, Hank, Olivia, Trudy and Mouch had breakfast and then they got ready to leave for the airport. They took the shuttle to the airport and then waited for their flight to take off.

"That was a fun few days. Thanks for including us."

"No problem. I want you two to come visit us in New York."

"We definitely will. How long are you giving them?"

"Probably 30 days. Not that I want to be apart from Olivia for that long."

"We've done it this long even though we weren't married."

"I know."

"When do you head back to New York, Olivia?"

"Today. I have a connecting flight in Chicago for New York."

"I'm coming out next weekend."

"I can't wait.

They boarded their flight and then it took off for Chicago. Several hours later, they arrived in Chicago. They went to get their luggage and then Hank and Olivia had a tearful goodbye before she had to get her connecting flight for New York, while Hank, Trudy and Mouch headed home.

 **Reviews and suggestions are always appreciated.**


	108. Keeping Warm

**A/N: For anyone in Chicago and other areas affected by the extremely cold weather. Stay warm. This is kind of short. I don't own any of the characters.**

 **Keeping Warm**

Olivia and Hank have been married for 2½ years. Olivia retired after Dodds was killed and moved to Chicago. Chicago was having some frigid weather. Hank was at the District and Noah was off from school. Noah and Olivia had been watching movies most of the morning but Noah wanted to see Hank, since he had left before Noah woke up that morning. Noah put all of his winter gear on: his snow pants, his boots, his coat, his scarf, his hat and his thick gloves. Olivia wrapped another scarf around his face and then she got ready as well. They went out to the garage and got into the SUV. Noah had so much stuff on that Olivia had to help him put his seatbelt on. She opened the garage and warmed up the SUV before they drove to the District. They arrived and then they both got out.

"I hope Daddy isn't out in this."

"Me too. This is ridiculous."

Olivia took Noah's hand and they walked in. Trudy was in her usual spot and Hank was down visiting her.

"Hank, I think these two belong to you."

Hank turned around and pulled down Olivia's scarf. He kissed her and then he pulled Noah's scarf down.

"Hi Daddy."

"Hey, Buddy."

"You left before I was up this morning."

"I know. We had a case. I decided to send everyone home for the day and probably tomorrow too."

"Good. I really worry about you. Trudy, has Mouch had to go out in this?"

"Oh, yeah. They had a huge fire they had to go to and they were out there for several hours. They had to respond to an accident too. I really do worry about him in this weather but I also worry about him when he goes into fires too. Stay warm."

"You too."

Hank, Olivia and Noah went up to Intelligence.

"I'm sending everyone home for the rest of today and tomorrow. Stay warm. I'm heading home to be with my wife and son."

Hank started putting his coat and everything else on, while Olivia remote started both vehicles. Everyone else did the same thing.

"If any of you need to, you can come over. Our home is your home. You know that."

"Thanks."

Everyone left and headed to their respective homes. When Hank, Olivia and Noah arrived at the house, Hank lit a fire in the fireplace.

"Would you two like some hot chocolate?"

"Sure."

"Yes please.

Olivia went to make hot chocolate. When it was ready, she brought the mugs out along with the plate of cookies.

"I'm really glad I decided to come home."

"We are too."

Olivia sat down and put the blanket on.

"I wish we could go somewhere warm."

"Me too but what would we do with Noah? Maybe we can arrange to go somewhere warm when Noah is on Spring Break. You're not having second thoughts about moving here, are you?"

"No. Not at all. I don't regret any of this. I love you."

"I love you too."

Olivia kissed Hank and then he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you, Mommy. I love you, Daddy."

"We love you too."

"If I was still in New York with this crazy weather, I'm sure my apartment would not have had heat."

"I worry about Erin."

"I worry about everyone. I'm glad I'm not doing this anymore. The thing that scares me the most is losing you."

"I have everything to live for now. You kept me sane when Justin was killed and I thought about going down the wrong path again."

"You were then one that kept me sane after I was held hostage and when Dodds was killed. After what happened to Dodds, I decided to call it quits, since I blamed myself for what happened."

"It doesn't seem like we've been together for just over 4 years."

"No, it does not. I'm glad we found a way to make it work though."

"Me too and I'm glad you both had the chance to get to know Justin before he died."

"We loved him too."

"I know you did."

"I felt like I lost my own son."

"He grew to love you like a mom and Noah like a brother even though we didn't get married until after he died. Like he told you, as far as he was concerned, you're Daniel's grandma. Having you to get me through my grief really helped."

"It helped Noah and me too."

"I miss Justin too."

"We know you do, Buddy."

They picked another movie and then the 3 of them snuggled under the blanket together. Around dinnertime, Hank and Olivia made dinner together and then they ate. Olivia kept getting texts from her friends in New York to make sure everything was ok. They Skyped with Erin as well. She told them she was planning to come visit them soon. After they watched another movie, they put Noah to bed and went into their bedroom to make love before falling asleep in each other's arms.

 **Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**


	109. Taking Care of Noah

**A/N: This was a request from Ghostwriter. I don't own any of the characters.**

 **Taking Care of Noah**

Noah was sick and had to stay home from school but Lucy was also sick and Olivia had to be at the Precinct as they were short-handed with Amanda on desk duty and due to give birth at any time. Olivia was still close to Ed after they broke up a couple years ago and he told her that if she ever needed him for anything to call him. She called him but unfortunately, he was out of town, so he couldn't help. Erin was away on assignment and everyone else had busy schedules, so she was basically stuck. She was engaged to Hank and she had seriously considered calling him but she didn't think he'd be too happy if she called him to have him come out there to take care of Noah even though he loved Noah like his own son. He even told her that he wanted to adopt Noah when they got married. Hank had decided to surprise her for long weekend. She heard a knock at the door. She went to see who it was and then opened the door.

"Hey, Beautiful."

"Hey, yourself."

Hank kissed Olivia and then he walked inside.

"I'm glad you're here. I need a favor."

"Do you need me to kick someone's ass?"

"Not that kind of favor. Noah came home from school with the flu and Lucy has it too. We're already short-handed with Rollins on desk duty and due to give birth at any time. Ed's out of town and Erin is away on assignment."

"So, you need me to stay with him?"

"Yes."

"Say no more. I'll do it."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I wouldn't do this for just anyone, you know."

"I know."

Olivia heard Noah get up and head to the bathroom again. She checked on him to make sure he was ok and took him some Ginger Ale. She told him Hank was there and he would be taking care of him while she went to work in the morning. She kissed his forehead and then Hank came in to see him. Hank kissed his forehead as well and then he went to spend some time with Olivia. They went to the bedroom and made love before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, Olivia got up and went to take a shower, while Hank went to check on Noah. Noah had gotten up several times during the night and each time, Hank got up to check on him. He was still sound asleep, which was a good start in order for him to start feeling better but he kicked the covers off, so he covered him up again. He went to make coffee and something for breakfast for Olivia. After she was out of the shower, she came out of the bedroom.

"Did you check on Noah?"

"Yeah. He was sound asleep. He got up several times during the night. I took his temperature and he was running a slight fever."

"What was it when you took it?"

"99.6 degrees. When I checked on him a little bit ago, he had kicked the covers off, so I covered him back up again. I see you have oatmeal, so I will make him that if he feels like eating anything."

"There's soup there too. He usually likes that when he's not feeling well and there's orange juice, Ginger Ale and Sprite. His medicine is in the medicine cabinet in his bathroom."

"Got it."

Olivia finished eating breakfast and then she went to finish getting ready for work. She went into Noah's room to kiss his forehead and then she kissed Hank before she left. Hank checked on Noah again and went to take a shower, since Noah was still asleep. Olivia arrived at the Precinct and went up.

"Mornin', Liv."

"Morning."

"How's Noah?"

"He was still asleep when I left."

"Lucy with him?"

"She's sick now too. I tried Ed but he's out of town and Erin is away on assignment. Hank showed up, so he's taking care of him."

"Well, he is gonna be his dad when you two get hitched, so I guess that's a good thing, right?"

"Yeah. He said Noah got up a few times and he got up with him. He has a slight fever. He'll probably check it again once Noah wakes up."

"I couldn't really see Tucker takin' care of him like that."

"Neither can I but he told me if he was here, he would have. If we weren't already short-handed, I would have stayed home with him."

"Carisi and I could have handled things here."

"We'll see how things go throughout the day."

They got a call for a case, so they went out. Back at Olivia's apartment, Hank had gotten out of the shower and got dressed. He went to check on Noah. He was awake.

"Hey, kid."

"Hey."

"You feelin' ok?"

"My tummy still hurts a little and I'm hot."

Noah kicked the covers off. Hank took his temperature. It was a little higher than it was the last time he checked it.

"You need to stay covered. You have a fever."

"But I'm hot."

"I know that but you need to get this bug out of your system. Sweating is good for that."

"Fine!"

Noah pulled the covers back up.

"Can I watch TV?"

"Sure."

Noah got out of bed and went to the bathroom. Hank brought his pillow and Eddie and got him a blanket. Once Noah came out of the bathroom, he got on the sofa and got comfortable.

"You hungry?"

"A little."

"You want oatmeal?"

"Sure."

"Do you want Ginger Ale, Sprite or orange juice?"

"Orange juice please."

Hank went to get Noah some orange juice and then he took it to him.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Hank went back to the kitchen to make Noah's oatmeal. When it was done, he took it to him.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

He went back to the kitchen, poured himself a cup of coffee and had a bowl of cereal. He checked his phone to see if anyone was looking for him. Olivia had texted him to find out how things were going, so he replied back telling her that things were fine but Noah's fever was higher than it was the last time he took it. He was on the sofa watching TV. She told him to give Noah some medicine to see if that helped break his fever at all. Hank went into Noah's bathroom and got the medicine.

"You need to take this."

"Uh uh. It's gross!"

"But it'll make you feel better."

Hank poured the medicine onto a spoon and tried to put it in Noah's mouth. Noah closed his mouth as tightly as he could and covered his mouth with his hands.

"Take the medicine. It won't kill you."

"It might."

"Come on."

"No."

"Do you want me to text your mom and tell her to come home to make you take your medicine?"

"No."

"I didn't think so."

Noah opened his mouth and then Hank stuck the spoon in. Noah made a face as he swallowed it.

"Good, huh?"

"Yuck!"

Hank handed Noah his juice and then he went to put the spoon in the dishwasher. Hank sat down at the other end of the sofa. Noah moved, so he was laying in Hank's lap. Hank ran his fingers through Noah's curly hair. Noah fell asleep and then Hank dozed off as well. Olivia decided to work part of the day and Fin and Carisi both assured her they'd be fine and would call her only if they needed her. She went home and as soon as she walked into her apartment, she saw both of her boys sound asleep. She hung up her coat and took her boots off before going over and kissing Hank's forehead. Then he woke up.

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself."

"What are you doing here?"

"I live here. Remember?"

"That's not what I meant. Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"Fin and Carisi assured me they'd be fine on their own. How's he doing?"

"He ate some oatmeal but tried fighting me about taking his medicine. He took it after I threatened to call you to have you come home and make him take it. He fell asleep right after that."

"I'm glad you got him to take it. Has he thrown up at all since he's been up?"

"Nope but he said his stomach still hurt a little when he woke up. He was trying to give me a hard time about keeping the blankets on too. I told him that sweating was good for him."

"You do have all this dad stuff under control. Did you take care of Justin when he was sick?"

"A couple times. One of those times he was the same age as Noah. Camille was taking her class on a field trip and Justin was sick, so I had to stay home with him. I also took a lot of time off when Camille was sick, so I could be with her as much as possible. She got real sick after her chemo treatments. Erin helped out whenever she needed to as well. Justin started shutting everyone out when she got so sick. He never wanted to talk to me but Erin got out of him that he blamed himself for his mother getting so sick. He said if he had never been born, she wouldn't have gotten cancer and died. I confronted him about that and told him that it wasn't his fault. He was a lot like me and liked to keep his emotions bottled up. A lot of times, I don't like people seeing me get upset."

"I don't want you to hide it from me."

"I'll try not to."

"Good. Thanks for being here."

"You're welcome. I guess if I'm going to be his dad, I need to take care of him when he's sick."

"If I had called you to come take care of him, would you have come out here?"

"Yeah."

"You would have?"

"Of course I would have."

"What if it was me?"

"Oh, definitely."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Olivia kissed Hank and then she went to change her clothes. Olivia came back to the living room and sat down on the sofa. She moved Noah's feet and then he stretched out again. She felt his forehead and he didn't seem as warm as he had before. Noah woke up and saw Olivia, so he moved and got on her lap. He put his head on her shoulder and she rubbed his back. Hank put his arms around both of them and they stayed like that for a while. Hank fixed Noah some soup for lunch, while Olivia took his temperature. It had gone down since the last time Hank had taken it. Once Noah's soup was ready, Hank fixed lunch for himself and Olivia. The 3 of them had spent the rest of the day as a family and Olivia had fallen asleep with her head on Hank's chest. The rest of the day was quiet but Noah was slowly feeling better. Hank had fixed dinner and made some mashed potatoes for Noah. During the rest of the time Hank was there, Noah was feeling a lot better and able to eat more. He hated leaving them but they both knew that soon enough, they would be together for good. They just had to figure out who would be making the change. Hank had a feeling it would be him but he would do anything for Olivia and Noah.

 **Reviews and suggestion are appreciated.**


	110. Just Family

**A/N: This is a short continuation of the final scene from the episode of SVU that aired on 1-31-19 and is a little more Rollisi than Benoight. I don't own any of the characters.**

 **Just Family**

Amanda had given birth and was prepared to raise both her daughters on her own. Fin and Sonny were at the hospital with Jesse.

"She's beautiful, Rollins. What's her name?"

"Billie."

"Jesse and Billie. Sounds great. What do you think of your new sister, Jesse?"

"I love her."

"I'm gonna need you to help me with her, ok?"

"Ok, Mama."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Olivia and Hank came in with Noah. Olivia was carrying a gift basket and Noah had a teddy bear.

"There they are."

"Here we are. Who do we have here?"

"This is Billie."

"Hello, Billie."

"This is for you and the bear is for the new big sister."

"Thanks, Liv."

"Thank you, Auntie Liv."

"You are both very welcome."

"Liv, do you wanna hold her?"

"If that's ok."

"It's more than ok."

Olivia sat down on the edge of the bed and took Billie in her arms.

"Hello there, sweet girl."

Olivia looked at Hank and smiled and then he kissed top of her head.

"Voight, do you wanna hold her?"

"Sure he does."

Olivia got up and placed Billie in Hank's arms.

"Hi there, Billie. You're a pretty girl."

"He's such a natural."

"This isn't the first time I've done this."

"You're great with Daniel. What do you think, Noah?"

"She's pretty."

"Thanks."

"So Rollins, are you ok with doing this by yourself?"

"Honestly, yes. I didn't want to be married to someone I didn't love and basically just wanted me to quit my job. The only thing is that he took it too well when I turned him down."

"We're all here for you."

"Thanks. I really appreciate that."

"Mama."

"What, Baby Girl?"

"I want Sonny to be my daddy."

"Me?"

"Yeah."

"Actually, I wouldn't mind you being around more. You've been there for me a lot more than anyone besides Liv, Voight and Fin. A part of me thinks Al just wanted to marry me because he wanted to do the right thing. I couldn't picture myself with him for the rest of my life but I can kind of picture myself with you."

"Are you really sure this is what you want or is this the drugs talkin'?"

"This is really what I want. I need to settle down and do right by my girls. I know what happened in West Virginia hurt you and honestly, I wouldn't blame you if you never forgave me for that but the thing is, you've been there for me even when I don't deserve it. All of you have. I know I've screwed up with my job and I've been given more chances than I deserve. I've also done a lot of stuff that I'm not proud of."

"We all have. I know I have. If I hadn't screwed up, Hank and I would have been married a lot longer than we have been."

"I've screwed up too."

"Liv finally got her happily ever after when she married Voight. I want my happily ever after too. I love you Dominick Carisi, Jr."

"I don't know what to say."

"That's a first. You always got somethin' to say."

"Fin!"

"Well, it's true."

"Actually, I love you too, Amanda Rollins. I have for quite some time now."

"I will allow you two to work together on one condition. You don't let your personal relationship interfere with your jobs."

"Deal."

Carisi handed Jesse to Fin and then he kissed Amanda.

"Yay!"

Hank handed Billie back to Amanda and then he kissed Olivia. Jesse gave Fin a big hug. Noah had sat down on the sofa, so Jesse joined him.

"I have everything I need right here. Just my family. This family is better than my real family."

"We don't have Frannie."

"Well, just about everyone."

Everyone stayed for a little while longer and then Hank, Olivia, Noah and Fin left to let Amanda and Carisi have some time alone with the girls. After a while, Carisi left and went to take Jesse and Frannie over to Hank and Olivia's. He went back to the hospital to spend the night with Amanda and Baby Billie. Amanda was glad that she had gotten that off her chest and finally admitted her true feelings for Carisi. She was glad that he also wanted to give them a chance and that Olivia was going to allow them to be a couple and still work together.

 **Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**


	111. Mixed Emotions

**A/N: This continues after the ending of the last episode of SVU that aired on 2-7-19. There will be a second part to this. I don't own any of the characters.**

 **Mixed Emotions**

Olivia was glad that Noah was sleeping over at a friend's. She had had the day from hell after what had happened before and during court. Her memories of what had happened with William Lewis were resurfacing and she really didn't want to go talk to Dr. Lindstrom but she had been able to get in to see him after work. She knew she'd never be able to get Lewis out of her head. After she had left Dr. Lindstrom's office, she called Hank and talked his ear off. She hated that they were in different cities but he was always there when she needed him and he already knew about her ordeal. Even before they got into a romantic relationship, she confided in him a lot. She had just sat down with a glass of wine and was about to find a movie when there was a knock at the door. She got up and went to see who it was.

"Hank."

"Hey."

"It hasn't been that long since I talked to you."

"I know. I was already at the airport when you called. I wanted to surprise you."

"Thank you for being here. It's been a hell of a day."

"I believe it."

"Come on in."

"Thanks."

Hank walked in, kissed Olivia, put his suitcase down, took his jacket and boots off and then he went to sit on the sofa, while Olivia got him a beer.

"Here, Honey."

"Thanks, Babe."

Olivia sat down next to Hank and he put his arm around her.

"I was thinking on the flight out here that maybe you need to tell Peter what happened with you, so maybe he'll have a better understanding of your feelings in all this."

"I was kind of thinking that too."

There was another knock at the door, so Olivia got up and went to answer it.

"Hey, Peter."

"Hey. Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Peter came in.

"Hey, Hank."

"Hey, Peter."

Peter sat down in the chair and Olivia sat down next to Hank once again. He put his arm back around her.

"I wanted to apologize for what I said to you in court today. It was uncalled for."

"It's ok. I think you need to hear something and maybe this will help you to understand my feelings about a lot."

"Ok."

Olivia ended up telling Peter everything about what happened with William Lewis.

"Oh, wow! I am really sorry to hear that. That does explain a lot."

"The thing is, when I beat the crap out of him, I thought I killed him and I didn't feel any remorse when I did it. I could have lost everything that I had worked for. When I was being investigated for abusing Noah, no thanks to Brian Cassidy, the person I spoke with during the evaluation brought Lewis up but said maybe I fought so hard to survive because of Noah even though he wasn't in my life yet. I think maybe it was because of Hank too. When Hank and I first met in 2014, we didn't start out on the right foot after I was a witness to his interrogation methods, so I threatened to arrest him. By the time the case got to Chicago, I'm not sure how it happened but we respected each other a lot more. He and I went to Molly's after the case and we became friends. We worked together again on the Yates' case and then when he and Rudnick escaped from prison."

"When did you actually start seeing each other?"

"A couple years ago. Right around the time Yates and Rudnick escaped from prison, I had started seeing Ed Tucker. How that happened, I have no idea. Hank was still in my life and we had gotten close a few times after Yates' trial. Hank knew I had doubts about my relationship with Ed. I was afraid to admit to Hank that he was the one I was in love with. Ed knew I had feelings for Hank and they have actually become friends. I went to Chicago for Justin's funeral and Ed wanted to come with me. Ed knew Hank and I talked all the time. I honestly never expected them to get along as well as they did."

"It really surprised me that he came out with you for Al's funeral."

"It did me too."

"How are things going since Olinsky died?"

"Some days are better than others. Did Olivia tell you that Jay and Will Halstead lost their dad?"

"Yes. I talked to Antonio recently. He's had some issues he's had to deal with."

"He's handling things pretty well considering."

"That's good. I completely get the some days are better than others thing. Losing my dad and sister so close to each other really didn't help matters for me."

"That's how Meredith feels. She lost Al not too long after losing Lexi. She still blames me for what happened and that's her choice. Trudy got her to reconsider allowing me to come to the funeral but she hasn't spoken to me."

"Erin blames herself for what happened to Al."

"Yeah, I know she does."

"Do you think that happened to Al is your fault?"

"I know it's my fault."

"All this is because of what happened with Kevin Bingham?"

"Yep because I reopened that case that Denny had messed up the investigation. This was his revenge on me. He even tried to bring Olivia into it as well but I told him to keep her out of it. She's known all along though."

"You talked to Ed about it too, right?"

"Yeah, I did. I just don't want something to happen to you or Noah because of Woods."

"He's in prison though, right?"

"Yeah but he could still be having someone follow me. He won't give up until I go down for Bingham's murder. Assistant State's Attorney Osha assured me that Denny would be in prison for a long time and they are closely monitoring his visitors and phone calls."

"Does Osha know everything?"

"Yeah. He said if we could get Denny, they'd make me a deal. I should have listened to Erin in the first place."

"Honey, it's all over now."

"A part of me keeps thinking it's not. I'd never be able to forgive myself if something happened to either of you."

"I've been extra cautious with Noah after what happened with Sheila. Not too long ago he asked about his father. He said he knows he's in heaven. How am I supposed to explain to him that his father was not a good person? Sheila told him about Ellie. I really wanted to be the one to tell him about her but things don't always work out the way we want them to."

"That's for sure. Would it be ok for me to take Noah to the indoor batting cages sometime?"

"Of course it's ok. He really has a great time when you teach him about baseball."

"I think Justin would have liked him. Justin loved baseball too."

"I should go. Thank you for telling me about what you have been through. Now I understand where you were coming from with this case."

"That whole case opened old wounds for me though."

"I understand. Prosecuting someone for killing or trying to kill someone is a lot easier for me than some of these rape cases are. I'm so used to Intelligence cases and how they deal with things. How have you dealt with it for all these years?"

"Intelligence definitely handles things differently. Whenever we have worked with them in the past, I usually have to tell a certain Sergeant to play it by the book."

"I've been better."

"Have you?"

"Now you're being a smart ass."

"Thanks. I love you too. To answer your question, by being patient with the victim or victims, understanding what they have gone through, believing them whether we think they're telling the truth or not, letting them know that they matter and them deserving to get justice for what happened to them. It's never easy. Maybe we didn't start out on the right foot but you are still learning this job."

"It's been a year. I should be starting to get used to this by now."

"In time, you'll be ok. You're a great ADA."

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself, Lieutenant."

"Thank you."

"Have a good night, you two."

"You too, Peter."

Peter got up, got his coat and left. Olivia started kissing Hank. They got up, Olivia made sure the door was locked and then they headed toward the bedroom. They undressed each other, got on the bed and made love. Afterwards Hank had his arms wrapped around her and she had her head on his chest.

"I really needed this."

"I did too."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Can you come to Chicago for Valentine's Day?"

"I think something can be arranged. I'll see if I can get Lucy or Ed to stay with Noah."

"Good."

They kissed each other and then they fell asleep in each other's arms. The next morning after breakfast, they picked up Noah together and spent time together as a family. When Hank had had a few minutes alone with Noah, he told him that he wanted to ask Olivia to marry him and had planned to ask her for Valentine's Day. Noah told him he was so excited. Olivia had gotten called into work, so Hank had called Ed and told him his plan. He said he'd help out in any way he could. Hank told him that she was going to check with either him or Lucy to stay with Noah. Ed told him he'd be fine with staying with him. Noah said he was fine with either one. By the time Hank, went back to Chicago, he told Olivia that he would see her in a few days and to bring a nice dress. Hank and Noah shared a look before he left for the airport.

 **To be continued…**

 **Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**


	112. Valentine Surprise

**A/N: This is part 2 from the last chapter titled 'Mixed Emotions'. I don't own any of the characters. Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!**

 **Valentine Surprise**

A few days later, Olivia was preparing to leave for Chicago. She left work early and Fin was in charge for the next several days. Everyone except Olivia knew what was going on. Olivia was packing and waiting for Ed to get there. Noah heard the door, so he went to see who it was before he opened it.

"Hey, Uncle Ed."

"Hey, kiddo."

Ed came in and took his coat and shoes off just as Olivia came out of the bedroom.

"Hello, Edward."

"Hey."

"Thanks for doing this."

"No problem. Hope you have a good weekend."

"Thanks. Hopefully he won't be too much trouble."

"We'll be fine."

"Ok. Peter is taking him to the indoor batting cages Saturday morning."

"Ok."

Ed got Olivia's coat and helped her put it on.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Be a good boy, Noah."

"I will."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Ok. You might want to keep Ed out of trouble too."

"I will."

Olivia gave Noah a hug and a kiss and then she left after she grabbed her suitcase. She headed to the airport to wait for her flight to Chicago. After she left, Ed ordered pizza for dinner. A couple hours later, her plane took off. Several hours later, her plane landed in Chicago. She got off the plane and went to Baggage Claim. It had only been a few days but she couldn't wait to see Hank. Hank was supposed to pick her up but she didn't see him. Instead she saw Trudy.

"Is Hank ok?"

"Yeah. They got involved with a case and he asked if I could come get you. They walked out and got into the squad, so Trudy could drive Olivia to Hank's.

"Everything going ok?"

"Yeah. We've been getting some weird cases lately."

"I hear that a lot around here too. If it's not from Hank or someone from Intelligence, it's Randy. How do you like working with Peter Stone?"

"He's still learning how we deal with things but he's a great guy. He said he's used to how Intelligence does things."

"Hank has been better lately."

"That's what he said."

"He really has."

"I believe him. I know he's trying to be better for me."

"He's come a long way from saying he was never going to get involved with anyone again after he lost Camille to being in love with you."

"He has been so amazing and so supportive of me even when I was with Ed. I never expected that at all."

"He complained a little bit to Olinsky, Lindsay and me and we all told him that he needed to tell you that he had feelings for you because you weren't a mind reader. How were you supposed to know he had feelings for you if he never said anything? His response was that women are supposed to know these things."

"That sounds like him. He was giving me subtle hints that he's been thinking about giving up his job to be with Noah and me."

"He hasn't had the same passion for his job since Justin died but it's been worse since Olinsky died. Al was his best friend and he blames himself for what happened. He regrets sending Erin to New York. He has no family here other than the squad and he knows they'll be ok without him. I don't blame him for feeling the way he does."

Trudy pulled up at Hank's.

"Thanks for picking me up."

"No problem. Have a great weekend."

Thanks."

Olivia got her stuff out of the squad and found her key to the house. Trudy left and then Olivia went in. When Olivia walked in, she took off her coat and boots. She saw something on the table by the door. It was a small velvet box. Her detective instincts were kicking in and she was dying to know what was in the box. She watched the door and opened the box.

"Oh, my God! He's asking me to marry him!"

She closed the box and made sure it was exactly where she found it. She went into the kitchen to get something to eat before she went up to the bedroom to get ready for bed and watch TV. A little while later, Hank came home and noticed that the ring box was on the table. He smirked when he saw it and was almost sure she had peeked inside the box but he didn't care if she knew it was coming eventually. He wanted everything to be perfect. He even went out and bought a new suit and dressier coat for the occasion, which he really hadn't done in a while. He took his jacket and boots off and grabbed a bite to eat before joining Olivia upstairs. She had fallen asleep with the TV on and she was snoring. She had some cop show on. He was the same way. That was one of the things he loved about her. He shut the TV off, went to get ready for bed and then he got into bed with her. He wrapped his arms around her, kissed her cheek and then fell asleep.

The next morning, Hank woke up first and had Olivia sleeping with her head on his chest. He ran his fingers though her hair. She opened her eyes and smiled at Hank.

"Good morning."

"Morning, Beautiful. How'd you sleep?"

"Like a baby."

"You were snoring when I came in."

"I don't snore."

"Yes, you do."

"Ok, maybe I do. Happy Valentine's Day!"

"You too."

The two of them kissed and then Olivia went into the master bathroom, while Hank went into the hall bathroom. Olivia took her phone off the charger and met Hank in the hall before they went downstairs to fix breakfast. After breakfast, they went back upstairs and made love before they went to take a shower. After they were out of the shower, Olivia called Ed to see if he had gotten Noah to school without any problems and he said he did. He told her not to worry. She called Fin to see how things were going and he said everything was fine. He told her not to worry about them. She was starting to wonder if everyone knew she was getting engaged except for her.

They spent a quiet day together. Hank had gone out to get her some roses and he knew he was going to be paying a lot but she was worth it. He even took a couple roses to the restaurant and asked if they would put them at their table. Hank had made reservations at the restaurant for 7 o'clock. They started getting ready.

"Pack an overnight bag."

"What?"

"I made a reservation at the restaurant at one of the hotels and I also got us a suite for the night."

"You are too much."

"Nothing but the best for you. You know that."

Olivia kissed Hank and then they both got some things together to take with them. The doorbell rang and Hank went to answer it. It was the limo picking them up. They put their coats on. Olivia had worn her boots and took her shoes. The limo took them to the hotel and then they went to check in before they went to the restaurant. Olivia could not believe how gorgeous the suite was. It had a king size bed and they could the beautiful lakefront off in the distance.

"Hank, this is so amazing! I love you."

"I love you too."

After Olivia took her boots off and put her shoes on, she took Hank's hand and they went down to the restaurant, where they were taken to a private dining room. Everything looked perfect. The lighting was soft and there were candles on the table, along with the roses he had brought over earlier. There was a bucket of champagne at the table and soft music playing in the background.

"Hank, this is beautiful. Thank you so much for all this."

"You're welcome. I just want tonight to be perfect."

"It has been so far."

Hank pulled the chair out for her and pushed it back in after she sat down. They looked to see what they wanted to eat and then their order was taken. Hank poured the champagne into the flutes. They clinked glasses and drank it.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Of course."

Hank got up and then he offered his hand to Olivia, so she could get up. They put their arms around each other and danced for a while until their salads came out. They sat down again to eat their salads and then their main courses came out. They had both ordered different things, so Hank fed Olivia some of his and she fed him some of hers. Throughout dinner, Olivia kept wondering when or if he was going to propose and he was getting nervous about actually proposing. He thought he knew how he had planned to do it. After the dishes had been cleared from the table, Hank decided that the time was right for him to ask Olivia to be his wife. He stood up, took a deep breath and then got down on one knee. He took the velvet box out of his jacket pocket and opened it.

"Olivia Margaret Benson, will you marry me?"

Olivia had tears running down her cheeks.

"Yes!"

Olivia held her left hand out and then Hank slid the ring on her finger. She grabbed onto Hank's face and they kissed.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Hank got up and Olivia did too. They kissed again and then wrapped their arms around each other. Their server brought their dessert and after they finished dessert, they went up to their suite to celebrate. Hank put the "Do Not Disturb' sign on the door and then they headed toward the bedroom. They undressed each other, got on the bed and made love. Afterwards Hank had his arms wrapped around her and she had her head on his chest.

"Besides when Noah was officially mine, this has been the happiest day of my life. I can't believe that I am finally getting married to the person I have loved for so long."

"Until I met and fell in love with you, I never really wanted to date again after Camille died. That was so hard. I was a little disappointed when you told me you were in a relationship with Ed. I should have told you how I felt about you a lot sooner than I did."

"I should have told you how I felt too. So, are you planning to leave Chicago? If we're getting married, one of us is going to have to relocate."

"I know that and yeah, I have been thinking about it. I was never the best father to Justin because I was never around for him. I don't want to make the same mistakes with Noah that I made with Justin. If it's ok with you, I want to make it official with him too."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. He wants a dad more than anything."

"I told him what I was planning to do and he was so excited."

"Noah knew about this?"

"Yep."

"He actually kept a secret from me?"

"Yep. Both squads knew, Trudy knew, Ed knew, Lucy knew, Erin knew and Olive and Daniel knew. I've had the ring since before Christmas. I wanted it to be a memorable night, which is why I picked Valentine's Day. Usually I find it to be a corny holiday."

"I do too. How long have they all known about this?"

"Pretty much everyone knew about the ring before last weekend. Erin, Olive and the boys helped me pick the ring out. I wanted to involve Noah in as much as possible."

"I can't believe Noah kept this from me for almost 2 months."

"It wasn't easy."

"I can imagine. He's is a very chatty child."

"So I've noticed."

"Ed was fine with this?"

"Yeah, he was."

"He's been surprisingly supportive of us."

"He has. I want you to have whatever kind of wedding you want and we can go wherever you want on the honeymoon."

"Who's going to be your Best Man?"

"I don't know. I had always thought it would be Justin or Al. Maybe Antonio. I need to think about that."

"I can already think of 5 people I can ask: Erin, Olive, Amanda, Trudy and Melinda. You could always ask Ed to be in the wedding."

"It crossed my mind but I wasn't sure if it would be weird for you to have your ex in the wedding."

"It's not like you two aren't friends."

"I know. I'm guessing we have the Ring Bearers already decided."

"And the Flower Girl, which will definitely be Jesse."

"I'd like to ask Fin and Carisi too."

"We probably don't need to decide this all right now."

"That's true"

They started kissing and made love again before falling asleep in each other's arms. The next morning, Olivia woke up and was admiring her engagement ring. Then Hank woke up.

"Morning."

"Good morning yourself. I should take a picture of my left hand and send it to everyone."

"You can do that later. We have this room until noon. I want to enjoy every minute of it."

"That sounds like a plan to me."

They started kissing and made love. They ordered room service for breakfast and stayed in bed most of the morning. Once they took their shower and got ready, Olivia took a picture of her left hand and sent it to everyone. They got ready to check out and Hank called to have the limo come pick them up. On the way to Hank's, Olivia was starting to get responses to her picture.

"Everyone is happy for us. Ed said he would show it to Noah when he gets home from school."

"I'm glad everyone is happy for us."

They arrived at Hank's and went inside. They spend the next couple days together but decided not to talk about the wedding for now but Hank decided that he was only going to work for a few more months, so he could be with Olivia and Noah all the time. When they knew Noah was home, they video chatted with Ed, so Noah could see her wearing her engagement ring.

Saturday they had Hank's squad and Trudy over to celebrate and to tell them what he had decided. They decided the next time Hank was in New York, they would celebrate with everyone there. By Sunday afternoon, Hank drove Olivia to the airport. When they arrived, Hank got out to get her suitcase.

"Thank you for the most perfect weekend."

"You're welcome."

Olivia gave Hank and big hug and a kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"See you soon, hopefully?"

"Yeah. We probably need to look for a bigger place anyway."

"Yes, we do."

She kissed Hank again, grabbed her bag and headed inside to check in and go through security. She then headed to the gate to wait for her flight after she grabbed a bite to eat, while Hank headed home. It was getting harder and harder for them to say goodbye but in just a few months, they would be in the same place for the rest of their lives.

 **Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**


	113. Awareness

**A/N: This mentions parts of the episode of SVU that aired on 2-21-19. I don't own any of the characters.**

 **Awareness**

Olivia was still trying to get over what Brian had said at the trial. She still cared for him and probably always would even though she was completely devoted to and madly in love with Hank. She was so glad when Hank showed up after she got home. She loved their time together, even though the weekends were never long enough. They had already put Noah to bed and were snuggling on the sofa

"I've missed this."

"Me too."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They started kissing and then there was a knock at the door. Olivia got up and went to see who it was before opening it.

"Hey, Brian."

"Hey, Liv. I just wanted to say thanks. I feel a lot better about what happened now that I got it all out in the open."

"Come on in."

Brian came in.

"Hank, this is Brian Cassidy, my ex. Brian, this is Hank Voight, my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too."

Brian sat down in the chair, while Olivia sat back down with Hank. Hank put his arm around her.

"How's the kid?"

"Noah is fine."

"Good."

"Can I get you anything?"

"No. I'm good. How long have you two been a thing?"

"Almost two years."

"You planning to get married?"

"The subject has come up but Hank lives in Chicago, so one of us has to relocate."

"What do you do?"

"I'm the Sergeant in the Intelligence Unit of the Chicago Police Department."

"Ok. You dated Tucker too, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"What the hell for?"

"I'm not really sure. I probably should have told Hank how I really felt about him instead of getting involved with Tucker. He and I are friends and he and Hank get along pretty well."

There was another knock at the door. This time Hank went to answer it. It was Ed and Peter.

"Hey."

"Hey."

They both came in.

"Hey, Olivia."

"Hey, guys."

"Cassidy."

"Tucker."

"Brian, thank you for your help with this case."

"Yeah, no problem."

"Peter, there is probably something you need to know. Brian and I used to be involved."

"I kind of figured that out. He seems to listen you and you're the one that got him to open up about what happened to him. Hank listens to you too."

"I listen to her too."

"Now you do."

"Tucker, since when have you ever listened? Everyone was always guilty until proven innocent with you. You were so sure Liv was guilty of beating the shit out of that Lewis guy. I still care a lot about her."

"I do too. She knows I was just doing my job when I investigated her and other members of SVU."

"Why she'd ever be involved with you is beyond me."

"I could say the same thing about you."

"I was the one that was there for her when she went through hell."

"Then where were you when he was holding her at the abandoned granary and killed himself in front of her?"

"If I know you, you probably tried blaming her for it. It's what you do best."

"Idiot!"

"Who you calling an idiot?"

"You. Who else?"

"You're the idiot. Not me."

"Dumbass."

"Same to you."

"Would you two please stop it? You're giving me a headache."

"Sorry, Liv."

"I'm sorry too."

Olivia put her head in her hands and had her elbows on her knees. Hank was rubbing her back to try to get her to relax.

"So, Hank, how are things in Chicago?"

"Same crap different day. Antonio sends his regards."

"Tell him the same from me."

"I will do that. How are things going here?"

"It sure doesn't seem like I have been here a year already. I have a great deal of respect for Olivia though and she is so passionate about what she does."

"That's a good place to start. She and I didn't start out on the right foot the first time we worked together but we grew to respect each other. Our relationship grew from there. She is very passionate about what she does. That's what I love about her. She can put me in my place and get away with it. I don't allow too many people to do that."

"I know you don't."

"Liv's a great woman."

"She sure is."

"If you weren't with him, who would you be with?"

"Honestly, I'd probably still be single if I wasn't with Hank."

"Come on, Liv. Seriously?"

"Yeah. I wanted marriage and a family but you never did. As much as grew to respect and care for Ed, I was struggling with my feelings for Hank the entire time Ed and I were together and Ed knew that. Hank and I met in the fall of 2014 while working on a case and my feelings for him started not too long after that. We had another case a few months later. The thing that was standing in our way was the distance and the fact that I had no idea how he felt about me. He told me after our perp from the second case we worked on together had escaped from prison that he felt something for me but at that time, I was already with Ed. I told him I wish he had told me sooner. I completely expected him to not want to have anything to do with me but we kept in touch and agreed to be friends. I deeply regret that I didn't go to Chicago after Hank's son died but my Sergeant had been killed and I was blaming myself for what had happened?"

"Did IAB do an investigation?"

"No. He said I did nothing wrong and he would have recused himself from the investigation had there been one."

"She didn't need that, especially from me. I transferred out of IAB and into Hostage Negotiation because of Liv and then I was in Conviction Integrity before I retired."

"There is definitely life after IAB."

"Yeah, there is."

"My biggest problem when I was involved with the two of you was that I never disclosed the relationships and then someone always found out. With you, Munch and Amaro found out when you were being accused of rape. With Ed, SVU had been investigating a case that Ed's cousin was involved with and then Ed was being investigated for supposedly knowing about it and possibly sweeping it under the rug. Barba and I were talking and he figured out that Ed and I were together. He went to 1PP about it. Ed was already on administrative leave and I was transferred out of SVU until the case was over. My relationship with Hank doesn't interfere with my job. The one thing with Ed though was when we were together for the first time, I really didn't have to explain what had happened to me, since I already knew about it and had already seen what I looked like. You know how long it took me to want to be with you again after what had happened with Lewis."

"Yeah, I know."

"I told Hank before we decided we wanted to go to that next step. I didn't want to scare him off because I'm still so self-conscious about how I look sometimes."

"You still seeing your therapist?"

"Sometimes. Have you thought about it?"

"Honestly, no."

"It might help."

"I doubt it. It did feel good to finally confront him about it and get it off my chest."

"I just wish you had said something to me sooner. I could have helped you get through it."

"You can't fix everyone, Liv."

Olivia ended up telling Peter what had happened with William Lewis and Brian told both Hank and Ed what he had been through.

"Damn!"

"My thoughts exactly."

"This case really hit me hard. Not only because someone I care about was one of the perp's victims but because my son plays baseball and I worry about something like this happening to him."

"Have you talked to him about situations like this?"

"No."

Noah had come out of his room.

"Hi."

"Did we wake you up, Sweetie?"

"No. I can't sleep."

"Come here."

Noah sat between Hank and Olivia.

"Noah, this is Brian. Brian, this is Noah. Brian is one of Mommy's ex-boyfriends."

"Like Ed?"

"Yes, like Ed. I need to talk to you about something serious."

"Was I bad?"

"Oh, Sweetie, of course not. You know, Brian played baseball when he was younger."

"Cool."

"I need you to be honest with me about something."

"Ok."

"Has an adult ever touched you in the wrong place?"

"You mean down there?"

"Yes."

"No."

"Would you tell me if they did even if they told you not to say anything?"

"Yes. You're scaring me."

"I'm so sorry."

Olivia had tears in her eyes as she looked at Brian and nodded. Brian got down on the floor, so he was at Noah's level and he told what happened to him in a way he thought Noah might understand. Hank had his arm around Olivia and Noah the entire time and Olivia was in tears. This was a hard subject to be discussing with her 6-year old but she wanted to make him aware of what people like Brian's former baseball coach did. After Brian was done, he and Noah bumped fists. Noah did the same thing with Peter and Ed. He kissed Hank and then Olivia took him back to bed.

"It's gotta be tough being a kid these days."

"Yeah, no kidding."

"She said he asked about his father not that long ago. She knows she's going to have to tell him eventually but how does she tell him what he did to all those young girls and that he was a terrible person?"

"She's been dreading that day all along but now that he's asking about it, it makes it even worse. That guy was somethin' else. I never had much use for Amaro but I'm glad he killed that son of a bitch."

"I really need to think about things. After hearing what Cassidy went through, I really don't want the same thing to happen to Noah. I may need to think about retiring, so I can be here with him when he goes to his practices."

"I am actually an assistant coach for Noah's team this coming season but they know it's if my schedule permits and I'm not in court. I contacted Noah's coach and said I've been working with him and he asked if I'd be interested in helping out."

"Maybe I'll check into doing that too. Noah is a good kid and maybe I can help prevent what I went through from happening to someone else. Might be good therapy for me."

"It might."

"I might still consider retiring, since I wasn't the greatest father to Justin, I feel like I was given a second chance with Noah."

"How old was your son?"

"He was 23 when he died. His son was just a year old when he lost his dad. It doesn't seem like he'll be 4 this year but his mom said he's growing like a weed."

"Where are they at?"

"Scottsdale."

"Too hot. I tried living in Florida but it sucked."

"Arizona is the best in the spring, especially for Spring Training."

Olivia came out of Noah's room.

"I finally got him back to sleep."

"I didn't scare him too much, did I?"

"No but he asked me a bunch of questions, which is what I had hoped for. I told him that if has any more questions, he can always ask any of us or Fin, Carisi and Rollins. Thanks for talking to him."

"No problem. Peter was telling us that he's becoming an assistant coach for Noah's team and I said maybe I'll do something like that too, since it might be good therapy for me."

"Sure, it might."

"I should get going."

Brian got up and put his coat on.

"Take care of yourself, Brian."

"Yeah, you too. Maybe I'll see you around."

"I'm sure you will."

"Nice meeting you."

"You too."

Brian hugged Olivia and shook everyone else's hands. Not too long after he left, Ed and Peter both left.

"I think I need to retire, so I can be here for Noah and for you."

"If that's what you want."

"Yeah, it's what I want."

Olivia kissed Hank and then the two of them went to bed. During the night, Noah got into bed in between Hank and Olivia. The next day, Olivia told Noah that she hoped that he wouldn't be afraid to tell her if something wasn't right but she also knew how scared victims could be. She told him that she and Hank would always be there for him to talk to about anything. They enjoyed the rest of their weekend and once Hank returned to Chicago, he talked to his squad and put in his paperwork to retire, so he could be with Olivia and Noah all the time.

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	114. Relax

**A/N: This continues after the last episode of SVU that aired on 3-14-18. I don't own any of the characters.**

 **Relax**

Olivia really was having a bad day after she got smacked in the face by the person she took down in the bodega. She had taken her Oreos, her aspirin and her ice pack and went home. Her cheek was bruised and she was just in a bad mood. Noah was at a sleepover and she was looking forward to some peace and quiet with Hank. She unlocked the door to their brownstone and went inside. Ed was there.

"Hello."

"Hey, Babe."

"Hey, Liv."

She took her coat and boots off and went into the family room.

"What the hell happened?"

"I had to get a little physical with someone and he smacked me in the face."

"Let me get this straight, you had to get physical with someone?"

"Don't start!"

"That's my girl! I knew you had it in you."

Ed just shook his head.

"You say one word, Edward Tucker and I will throw this aspirin at your head!"

Olivia sat down next to Hank. He put his arm around her and kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry you had such a bad day today. How would you like to get away for a few days?"

"You're joking, right?"

"No, I'm not."

"What are we going to do with Noah?"

"Ed is going to stay with him."

"What about my squad?"

"I already talked to Fin. Everything is under control."

"Yes, I want to go. Does Noah know about this?"

"Yes and he is fine with it."

"You think of everything, don't you?"

"Actually, yes, I do. Isn't that why you married me?"

"That's part of it."

"Ok, so I need to pick him up after breakfast, right?"

"Yes."

Hank went to get the spare keys for Ed.

"Have a good trip."

"Thanks and thanks for keeping an eye on Noah."

"No problem. I will see you when you get back."

Ed kissed Olivia's cheek and then he left.

"When are we leaving?"

"Tonight."

"I need to pack."

"Done."

"I love you. You know that, right?"

"Yes, I know that."

Olivia kissed Hank before she went up to reapply her makeup to cover her bruise and by the time she came back down, their car had arrived. They grabbed their bags and went out to the car. Then they were driven to the airport. Once they arrived at the airport, they went to check in and went through security.

"Are we going to Chicago?"

"Nope. That isn't my idea of relaxing."

"Scottsdale?"

"Nope. Hawaii. More specifically, Waikiki Beach. I thought some time at the beach would do you some good."

Olivia kissed Hank and then they waited for their flight. Several hours later, they boarded the plane and then it took off. Almost right after the plane took off, they both fell asleep. Several hours later, the flight arrived in Honolulu. They got off the plane and went to get their luggage. The limo took them to their hotel and then they got checked in. They went up to their suite. Olivia went out onto the terrace and admired their view.

"This is so beautiful and so amazing."

"I'm glad you like it."

They got settled, changed their clothes and then they ordered something from room service. After they ate, they went for a walk hand in hand along the beach. After a while, they went back to their suite. The undressed each other, started kissing, got on the bed and made love. Afterwards Hank had his arms wrapped around her and she had her head on his chest.

"I'm starting to feel more relaxed already."

"Good."

They kissed again and then they fell asleep in each other's arms. The next morning, Olivia had woken up and noticed that it was still dark out. She got up, put a robe on and went into the bathroom. She went out onto the terrace with her phone and decided to watch the sunrise over the water. Hank woke up, got out of bed, put a robe on and went into the bathroom before joining Olivia on the terrace. He snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Good morning, Sexy!"

"Morning, Beautiful!"

Hank sat down and then Olivia sat on his lap. They watched the sunrise before they went back over to the bed to make love. They went to take a shower and then they went down to the hotel restaurant for breakfast. After breakfast, they went to put their swimsuits on and headed to the beach. They found a couple beach chairs and set their stuff down. They put sunscreen on and went into the water for a little bit. They went back over to their chairs and relaxed in the sun.

"This is the life."

"It sure is."

"I'm not going to want to go home when the time comes. Thank you for this."

"You're welcome."

"I do miss Noah though."

"I do too. We should check in on them later."

"We could do that."

Hank took Olivia's hand and kissed it.

"We should come back here with Noah."

"We could do that. Maybe Erin, Olive and Daniel too."

"That sounds like a plan to me. It would be great to come here with our whole family."

"How's your cheek?"

"It hurts but I'll be ok."

"Good."

Olivia heard her phone ring, so she looked to see who it was. It was Noah. She answered it and talked to Noah and then Hank talked to him. They went into the water again and then they went back up to the room to make love. Afterwards Hank had his arms wrapped around her and she had her head on his chest.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"I feel that we haven't really been anywhere alone since our honeymoon."

"We haven't, which is why I thought we needed this."

"I've been working way too much."

"Yeah, you have. Believe me, I've been there. I'm glad I retired. I know you will too when the time is right for you."

"I just never expected you to spend so much time with my ex."

"Especially after I got so upset with you when you told me you two were seeing each other. He's not such a bad guy."

"I realized that after he was so supportive of everything I went through with Noah. He was the one that convinced me to tell you how I really felt about you, even after he had taken us to Paris."

"He called me and asked me how I felt about you."

"I think things were more serious for him than they were for me. I never expected to ever have feelings for him but I was also fighting my feelings for you. He said if I wanted to be with you, then I needed to tell you. I know that was hard for him to do that."

"He has said that if you and I hadn't gotten together, he was ready to propose."

"I would have said no. I didn't love him that way. I don't think I could have been this happy with anyone but you. I think I was just being stupid when I kept avoiding the subject. My squad knew before I did."

"Same with me. Erin knows me better than I know myself at times. Justin knew before I did. I just wish he had been around for this. I think he would have loved you but maybe not as much as his old man or his son. He would have loved Noah too."

"Noah is definitely glad to finally have a dad. It was my choice to raise him by myself but he has missed out on a lot. He warmed up to you faster than he did Ed but he has always had Fin and Carisi in his life and he gets along well with Peter and Trevor, as well as the guys in your former squad and Don and John. I'm glad he and Daniel get along so well."

"Me too."

They started kissing and made love again before they got up, got dressed and went to find something for lunch. After lunch, they did a little shopping. They went back to the room and fell asleep for a while. They found something for dinner and walked along the beach holding hands. They sat down in the sand to watch the sunset. Olivia was sitting between Hank's legs and he had his arms wrapped around her.

"This is absolutely breathtaking."

"Yeah, it is."

Olivia had her phone, so she took a selfie of them with Hank kissing her cheek. She also took one of them kissing

"That came out pretty good. I may have to get a frame put it on my desk."

They sat there for a little while longer and then they went back to the suite. They took a shower before they got ready for bed. Olivia was looking through that day's pictures on her phone.

"The pictures turned out nice."

"Let's see."

Olivia handed Hank her phone and he looked through them.

"Nice."

They kissed each other and fell asleep in each other's arms. They next day after breakfast, they went exploring and saw some of the sights before spending the afternoon at the pool. During the rest of their time there, they found something different to see every day or they spent time at the pool or beach. They mostly enjoyed spending time with each other but they did check in with Ed and Noah every other day. By their last night there, they packed their suitcases, since they had an early flight. The next morning, they got up and got ready. They had breakfast in the hotel restaurant one last time and then went up to get their stuff, so they could check out. The limo took them to the airport for the return trip to New York.

When they arrived in New York tanned and relaxed, they got the luggage and saw Ed and Noah waiting for them in Baggage Claim. As soon as Noah saw them, he ran over to them.

"Mom! Dad!"

"Hey, Sweetie!"

Both Hank and Olivia hugged Noah.

"How was your trip?"

"Great."

"I was good. Did you bring me anything?"

"Noah!"

"Well, I was. Ask Uncle Ed."

"Edward, did you feed my son something besides takeout?"

"Yes, I did."

Hank took the suitcases and they headed to the SUV. Everyone got in, while Hank put the bags in the back. Hank drove home and after they gave Ed his gift for taking care of Noah, he went home. They threw their laundry in and sat down.

"You feeling better, Mom?"

"Yes, I am. I really needed this. Thank you for being so understanding."

"I know you work hard but we need you home with us sometimes too."

"I'm going to make more of an effort to spend more time with my two favorite boys. I love both of you so much."

"Good. I love you too, Mom."

"That goes double for me, Babe."

Noah gave Olivia a hug and then he gave Hank one as well. Hank kissed Olivia.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"Ice cream!"

"Normally, I'd say no but that sounds good."

They gave Noah his present and then later after the laundry was done, the 3 of them went to have ice cream for dinner. They watched a movie as a family and after they put Noah to bed together, Olivia went to get her clothes ready for work. She had missed her son so much but she had really enjoyed spending a week away with Hank. She wasn't looking forward to getting back to work but she definitely had a better attitude about it than she did before the left.

 **Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**


	115. Olivia's Nightmare

**A/N: I watched Beast's Obsession over the weekend and this came to mind. I don't own any of the characters.**

 **Olivia's Nightmare**

Olivia was home by herself. Noah was at a sleepover and Hank had gotten called to a case. He told her he didn't know how long he'd be. She got ready for bed and was watching a movie in bed. She fell asleep before the movie had ended but her sleep had been restless. All of a sudden she started dreaming about William Lewis and what happened the 4 days he had her and at the abandoned granary. He was burning her, he was forcing pills and booze down her throat, he was on top of her and she was beating him. He was sent to prison but escaped. He lured her to the abandoned granary, where he was holding Amelia. He had her cuffed to a table. She told him to whatever he wanted with her but to let Amelia go. He stood behind her and undid her pants but when she decided to quit fighting him, he got pissed. Lewis emptied the cylinder of his gun except for a lone bullet and spun it. Lewis went first. He pointed the gun at his head and pulled the trigger. Empty. He slid the gun over to Olivia and told her to pull the trigger. Her hand shook as she did it but she lucked out. It was empty. Lewis took his next turn. Again, empty. Shaking, Olivia once again pointed the gun at her head pulled the trigger. Empty. There were two more chances. Lewis pointed the gun at his head one more time and pulled the trigger. Empty. This time Lewis pointed the gun at her head.

 _"Say goodbye, Olivia!"_

Lewis was once again taunting her and playing with her mind about this being the last thing she saw before she died. She knew she was about to die but she didn't want to. She wished things had turned out differently. Lewis pulled the trigger.

 _BANG!_

Both she and Amelia screamed. Lewis had shot himself in the head. He was dead and she was still alive. How was that even possible? That bullet was meant for her.

She screamed as she woke up and it took her a minute to realize where she was. She was in Chicago in her and Hank's bed. She was soaked with sweat and the sheets and blanket were wet as well. She got out of bed, shut the TV off and pulled everything off the bed before putting the sheets and blanket in the hamper. She grabbed a clean night shirt and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Hank had come home and went up to the bedroom. He saw that the bed had been completely stripped and he heard the shower running. He grabbed his T-shirt and lounge pants and went to join his wife in the shower. He got undressed and got into the shower with her. He was behind her, so he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. Still shaken by her nightmare and because one of the things Lewis had done was kiss her neck, she reacted by elbowing him in the chest and punching him in the nose.

"What the hell, Olivia?"

Olivia realized what she had done and broke down.

"Oh, Hank, I am so sorry!"

"What's with you?"

"I fell asleep and I started having a nightmare about what had happened with William Lewis. I woke up and I was soaked in sweat. I took everything off the bed and came in here to take a shower. I was triggered when you kissed my neck just now. I thought you were Lewis. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's ok. Come here."

Hank wrapped his arms around Olivia and she cried into his chest.

"Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you. I shouldn't have just snuck up on you the way I did. I didn't mean to scare you."

Hank and Olivia finished their shower, dried off and got dressed. Olivia went downstairs to get Hank some ice for his nose, while he put clean sheets on their bed.

"Here."

"Thanks. We can just use the comforter for now and then we can do the laundry tomorrow."

"Ok."

They got into bed and Hank wrapped his arms around her

"Ok. I am sorry about your nose."

"It's fine."

"No, it's not, Hank. I could have really hurt you. I'm just glad that Noah wasn't here. I don't think I ever want him to see me this way. What if I accidentally hit him? I'd never be able to live with myself if I ever hurt my son.

"Maybe you should talk to him about it when you think he's old enough to understand."

"Yeah, maybe. I'm going to have to tell him about Johnny D when he's old enough. I thought that once I was with you and truly happy, these nightmares would stop."

"How often do you have them?"

"Not often at all. This is the first one I've had since I've been in Chicago. The whole ordeal went through my head."

"When was the last time you saw your therapist in New York?"

"After Dodds was killed. I thought I was doing ok. Until tonight that is."

"We'll see how things go and if these nightmares continue, maybe you should go talk to Dr. Charles. Maybe this was just a one-time occurrence."

"Yeah, maybe. I just hope this doesn't happen whenever you work late and I'm here alone. I didn't break your nose, did I?"

"I don't think do. It does hurt though. Let's see what happens."

Olivia kissed Hank's nose and then she kissed his lips. Hank wrapped his arms around her and they both fell asleep. Olivia had managed to get through the rest of the night without having another nightmare about Lewis. The next time Hank had a late case, she did not have another nightmare, so she went with Hank's theory that it was just a one-time occurrence. At least she had hoped that's all it was and the worst was finally behind her for good.

 **Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**


	116. Targeted

**A/N: This is related to the episode of PD that aired on 3-27-19 but obviously different than what actually happened. I don't own any of the characters.**

 **Targeted**

Intelligence had been investigating shootings and so far, the only thing they could come up with was Hank was an intended target. He was with Ray Price when he was shot and all the other victims Hank had worked with. Darius Tatum was the shooter. Superintendent Kelton kept sticking his nose where it didn't belong. This was Hank's case and if Darius was after him, then he was going to make sure that they could talk face to face. Hank's biggest fear though was Darius going after Olivia and Noah.

"Sarge."

"Yeah."

"We have a location on Darius Tatum."

"Where is he?"

"Your house."

"Shit! Gear up and let's go! He better not lay a finger on Olivia or Noah."

The team geared up and headed to Hank's. Darius had gotten into the house and was holding Olivia and Noah at gunpoint.

"What is it that you want?"

"Shut up, Bitch or I will kill both of you!"

Darius slapped Olivia and seeing that scared Noah. Hank and the rest of the team arrived at the house. Kelton was there as well.

"Brian, why are you here? This guy is after me and that is my family inside that house."

"That is exactly why someone else should be handling this case. What if he decides to shoot you, your wife or your son?"

"That's exactly why I need to do this. It is my job to protect my family."

"Then don't screw it up."

Hank glared at Kelton, got out his cell phone and called Olivia's phone. Darius answered.

"What the hell do you want, Voight?"

"I know what happened to you but I can help you."

"Why should I trust you? If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have gone to prison in the first place. You lied to me!"

"How about I come in, you let them go and we talk? Just you and me."

"You can come in but I'm not promising that I will let them go. Just you though."

"Ok."

Hank handed Jay his gun and took his vest off and walked slowly toward the house. Kelton told the others that as soon as they could get a shot, they should take one. Darius had unlocked the door, so Hank opened it and walked in. He had his hands up and showed Darius that he was unarmed. Hank didn't like to see his wife or son with fear in their eyes. It made him angry that his family was being held hostage in their home and he didn't like seeing Olivia with red marks on her face. That meant Darius had hit her. When they saw Hank, they both had tears running down their cheeks.

"Let the boy go."

"No. I want him to see both of you die."

"You can't do that. Whatever this is, it's between you and me, Darius. They had nothing to do with it."

Darius went over, slapped Olivia again and put a gun to her head. Hank was starting to lose his patience. He promised himself that he was going to be a better person for Olivia and Noah. He did not want Noah to see him lose his temper. He had lost so much already and he hadn't really gotten over Al's death. He wasn't about to bury another wife or his 6-year old son.

"Darius, please let them go."

"I can't do that. I'm not going back to prison."

"Let them go and you can hold the gun to my head. How about that?"

"No one is going anywhere."

"As things are right now, you will be facing jail again."

"You lied to me! You promised me I wouldn't go to prison in the first place."

"I had no idea that was going to happen."

"Bullshit!"

"Darius, let the boy go. Please."

"Alright, fine."

Darius untied Noah and then Noah ran out of the house. Hank was relieved that he let Noah go but he still wanted Darius to release Olivia.

"Now, let her go."

"Nope. I think I'm going rape her and make you watch."

"You don't want to do that."

"Oh but I do."

Hank looked at Olivia and he could tell she was scared. He had all he could do to maintain his composure but his main concern at that moment was her safety. All Hank could do was distract Darius and try to get him to release Olivia and give himself up. Darius stepped away from Olivia as he and Hank were talking and Hank knew he was about to break.

"Tell my mom I'm sorry for everything."

Darius had raised his arm to point the gun at his own head when someone from outside shot and hit Darius. Hank grabbed Olivia out of the way.

"You ok?"

"I think so."

The team ran inside.

"Sarge, Lieutenant, are you two ok?"

"Yeah. Who shot him?"

"One of the guys Kelton brought. As soon as you headed toward the house, he said if someone could get a shot, take one."

Hank untied Olivia, helped her up and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, Hank."

Hank kissed her and then Noah ran in.

"Mommy, Daddy!"

Hank grabbed Noah and held both of them.

"Thank you for rescuing us."

"I wouldn't have had it any other way. You know that."

Hank kissed Noah's head and then he kissed Olivia again. They put a call into the Medical Examiner and then Brett and Foster looked at Olivia and Noah. Hank went to get some clothes for all of them and made reservations at a hotel until things got taken care of at the house and they decided to go back to the house. Maybe it was time for them to look for a new place. All that mattered was that his wife and son were safe in his arms.

 **As always, reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**


	117. Crabby

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters.**

 **Crabby**

Hank had been working a lot lately and was barely home anymore. This was putting a strain on his and Olivia's marriage. Even though Erin was in New York, she and Olivia talked all the time and she knew how frustrated Olivia was with Hank lately. Erin had been planning to take a week's vacation and decided to take Noah with her to Arizona, since he was off from school. Noah knew that things had not been the same between his parents lately, so he was more than happy to spend some time with Erin in Arizona with Olive and Daniel. Olivia had left work early and decided that she needed to get Hank to relax. She went home, took a shower, put on her silk nightgown, the one she knew Hank loved her in, put her heels on and did her shoulder length hair in loose curls. She put on her raincoat that was just long enough to cover her nightgown and headed to the 21st. Trudy was still there but was getting ready to leave when Olivia came in.

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

Olivia headed up the stairs and Trudy buzzed her in, so she could go the rest of the way up. The rest of the team was getting ready to call it a day.

"Hey, Lieutenant."

"He's pretty crabby today."

"Today? The story of my life lately. He's been home less and less lately and he claims it's work. When he is home, he's distant and won't even sleep in the same bedroom with me."

"We haven't been that busy."

"I've mentioned this to Erin but she doesn't seem to think so but you don't think there's someone else, do you?"

"Oh, no way! Not Voight."

"He may be a lot of things but he would never be unfaithful. Loyalty has always been more important to him than anything else."

"Good luck, Lieutenant."

"Thanks."

Everyone left and Olivia went into his office. He was drinking a glass of whiskey lost in his thoughts but had tears running down his cheeks. Olivia shut the door, locked it and adjusted the blinds. He hadn't even seen her come in. She took her raincoat off and went over to sit on his lap. She wiped his eyes with her fingers.

"Honey, talk to me. What is going on with you?"

"I've just been thinking about things a lot lately. Mostly Camille, Justin and Al and I feel like I let them all down. I don't want to do the same thing to you, Noah, Olive, Daniel, Erin or my squad. I think everyone blames me for what happened to Al. I almost lost you once. I don't want that to happen again."

"What happened between us was completely my fault. I should have known that the friends with benefits thing we had going on was going to come back and bite me in the ass because deep down, I knew we both wanted more whether we could admit it or not. We let that go on a lot longer than I figured we would and I should have admitted my true feelings for you before I got involved with Ed but I could never get a straight answer from you as to how you really felt about me. Justin was the one that made me see what a fool I had been and how much I really did love you. I was never 100% sure how I felt about Ed but I'm fine with how things turned out. I was with him for a few months and then I got back together with you for good when I came here for Justin's funeral. I don't blame you one bit for what you did to that Kevin Bingham guy. I loved Justin too and Daniel should not have had to grow up without his daddy, Olive should not have had to lose her husband the way she did. The same goes for you. You shouldn't have had to lose your only child that way. I know you think you let Al down but he would have done anything for you. You and I both know that he was never the same after Lexi died and he and Meredith were never the same again. I know she blames you for what happened to Al but she has to realize that friends protect each other and I know if that was him, you would have done the same thing as hard as it would be for me to lose you."

"I still feel that all this stuff with Woods will come back and bite me in the ass. I don't want to go back to prison and I don't want to lose my family. That includes Erin."

"We'll all get through this together, ok?"

"Ok."

"Erin even said if she has to, she will take the blame for all of it."

"I should have listened to her in the first place. What the hell are you wearing?

"I was wondering when you were going to notice. You like?"

"Uh huh."

Olivia started kissing Hank and then she started to unbutton his shirt.

"Here?"

"Why not?"

"Are they gone?"

"They were on their way out when I came in. The door is locked. We need this. Honey, I need you. It has been so long since we have been together."

"You are so damn beautiful!"

They headed over to the sofa, undressed each other and made love. Afterwards they were on the floor with a blanket around them and their arms around each other.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They started kissing again.

"We definitely needed this."

"Yeah, we did. I think I need to make a more conscious effort to be home instead of here. I just don't want to screw this up."

"We're going to be fine."

"Did Erin get here ok?"

"She did. Noah was so excited about going to Arizona with her."

"Good. What are we doing for dinner?"

"We could order something."

"That works."

They kissed each other and got dressed. Olivia told Hank what she had a taste for and headed home, while Hank went to order dinner. By the time he got dinner and went home, they ate and spent the rest of the night making love and just being in each other's arms. The weekend was pretty much the same. Erin called to see how things were going and they told her that everything was fine. They told Noah the same and he was excited about that. They had both decided to take the entire week off, so they could spend time together, which they both knew they had needed.

 **Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**


	118. Declaration of Love

**A/N: This mentions parts from the last episode of SVU that aired on 4-4-19. I don't own any of the characters.**

 **Declaration of Love**

Olivia had most of the conversation with Kitty running through her mind. At first, Kitty had said she didn't want her baby because she didn't want something that was conceived by a monster. That hit close to home for Olivia. She had told Amanda about the conversation that she had overheard her mother having with someone when she was 15 when her mother said she didn't know how to love something conceived by a monster. She calmed down enough to go home to have dinner with Noah but she couldn't help but think about that conversation again, especially when she was watching Noah after he had fallen asleep. Noah was also conceived by a monster. She went to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine when she heard a knock at the door. She went to see who it was and was surprised to see that it was Hank. It had been over 3 years since they had last seen each other. She opened the door.

"Hey, Hank."

"Hey."

"What brings you here?"

"I'm in town visiting Erin for a few days. She's still at work, so I figured I'd venture out. I walked around for a while and ended up here."

"Come on in."

"Thanks."

Hank walked in and took his coat off. He put it over the chair and sat down on the sofa.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Sure."

Olivia got Hank a beer and then she brought it and her glass of wine into the living room.

"Here."

"Thanks. How have you been?"

"Same crap, different day."

"I know how that goes."

"Why are you really here?"

"Look, I know I said some stuff I probably shouldn't have said the last time we saw each other and I regret that. I apologize."

"You should be sorry because it hurt. I told you that I had very strong feelings for you and wanted to be with you. You acted like everything I had said to you was a big joke and you basically made me feel like a fool. I'm not even sure I want you here."

"Olivia, I get you're pissed at me and honestly, I deserve it. I was an ass to you."

Olivia had tears running down her face, much like she did that night when they last saw each other.

"I didn't mean to make you cry then and I sure as hell didn't mean to make you cry now. I'm pissed at myself for a lot that has happened in these last 3 years. What happened between us was my fault, my son's death was my fault and so was Al's death. If I hadn't done what I did to that son of a bitch that killed my son, Al would still be alive. Please stop crying."

"I'm sorry. I just had a shitty day. A shitty life, really. We had this case where the victim had found out she was pregnant with her rapist's baby. At first, she said she didn't want to keep it because it was conceived by a monster. That's my life. I was conceived by a monster and my mother didn't know how to love me because of that. No one wants me. My mother didn't. I start getting too close to someone and I end the relationship. Usually. I loved and still care for Brian but we just wanted different things. I dated Ed and I'm not really sure what I was thinking when I did that. The guy I really want never wanted me."

"That's not true. There are a few people that know how I really feel. My son knew how I felt, Al knew how I felt and Erin, Olive and Trudy know how I really feel. My heart was broken into a million pieces when Camille died and I was afraid to let anyone in after that. I've never been good with admitting my true feelings and Camille knew that but she told me that she didn't want me to be alone for the rest of my life. When you told me that you had feelings for me and wanted to be with me, I didn't know what to think. I almost ended up going to your hotel that night to admit my true feelings for you but the words weren't coming. I've basically had Erin and Trudy on my ass about this ever since and Olive normally agrees with Erin. Justin told me not to give up and just admit my feelings. That was one of the last things he said to me before we found him in his car with a bullet in his head. When Al went to prison, I told him that I didn't want him to take the blame for something I did. He told me that I had something more important to take care of. Erin has been trying to get me to come out here for the weekend and until now, I have been avoiding it. Here goes nothing. I love you, Olivia, I have ever since I came here for that case involving Teddy and you threatened to arrest me. I love you so much I can't even think straight sometimes."

Olivia had tears running down her face again. She had had men tell her they loved her before but for some reason, she knew Hank meant it. She started feeling something for him around the same time.

"Olivia, please stop crying."

"I can't help it. I love you too. I started feeling something for you around the same time. I'm damaged though."

"Do you honestly think I care about that? I've been through enough shit in the last decade to last me a lifetime. Just because you were conceived by a monster, doesn't mean that you don't deserve to have someone love you the way you should be. You survived what that son of a bitch Lewis did to you. Your kid loves you."

"Sometimes I even wonder about that. Some nights I can't even get home to have dinner with him and put him to bed. At times, he has told me that he wishes Lucy was his mother. How can I not take that personally?"

"Some days, maybe you need to just say 'screw it' and call it a day. Fin, Rollins and Carisi are very capable of handling things on their own for a few hours."

"Yeah, that's true. I can't tell you the last time I actually had a day off to spend with my son, let alone have a day for myself. Hank?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to kiss me?"

"Yeah, I do."

Olivia moved, so she was closer to Hank. They leaned into each other and started kissing.

"Hank?"

"Huh?"

"Do you want to continue this in the other room?"

"Uh huh!"

Olivia got up went to put her glass and Hank's beer bottle in the kitchen, while Hank got up. Olivia made sure the door was locked and then she took Hank's hand before they headed toward the bedroom. She looked in on Noah and then they went into her bedroom. Olivia shut the door as Hank got on the bed. Olivia walked over to him and they started kissing again. He started to undo her blouse and she undid his shirt. They finished undressing each other and then they made love. Afterwards they were wrapped in the sheets and in each other's arms.

"Hank Voight, you are amazing!"

"A little rusty maybe."

"Don't underestimate yourself."

"You're pretty amazing too. Just so you know, I'm not into one night stands. I want more out of this."

Olivia had tears running down her face again.

"I do too."

"Now why are you crying?"

"Because I'm happy."

"How are we going to handle being in a relationship with us in two different cities?"

"I don't know right now but I'm sure we will figure something out. I guess the next step is officially introducing you to the other man in my life. I know you two met briefly after Yates' trial but he probably doesn't remember you."

"He's how old now?"

"He's 6. Can you believe that?"

"No. My grandson will be 4 soon. Can you believe that?"

"That does not seem possible. How's he doing?"

"He's doing great. Olive has done a great job with him."

"How's she doing?"

"She still has her good days and her bad days. She's made some really good friends in Scottsdale and Daniel has playdates with some of his friends from preschool. I'm planning to go out there for his birthday and Auntie should be going too. They came to see me for Christmas."

"Does Erin visit you much?"

"She came for Christmas."

"When are you going?"

"Memorial Day weekend. I would like to introduce you to them sometime."

"Maybe I'll see what I can do about taking that weekend off. Noah has a 3-day weekend from school anyway."

"I'm planning to leave Saturday."

"Then maybe I will see if I can get a flight to Chicago on Friday evening and then fly out there with you. If that's ok."

"Yeah, that's ok."

Olivia got out of bed, put something on, which ended up being Hank's shirt and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. She left a brand new one on the counter for Hank. Hank had gotten out of bed, put his boxers on and was standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

"I found a toothbrush for you."

"Thanks."

Olivia finished up in the bathroom and got back into bed, while Hank went into the bathroom. Once he was done, he got back into bed with Olivia. They kissed each other goodnight and fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, Noah had woken up and had gone into the bathroom. Sometimes on Saturday mornings, he went into Olivia's bedroom and crawled into bed with her for a while. He opened the door and went in but he wasn't prepared to see a strange man in his mother's bed. He went over to the other side of the bed and shook Olivia to wake her up.

"Mom? Mom, wake up! MOM!"

"Huh?"

"Why is there a strange man in your bed?"

Olivia still wasn't quite awake but opened her eyes

"What?"

"There is a strange man in your bed."

"Come up here."

Noah crawled up on the bed as Olivia shook Hank to wake him up.

"Huh?"

"Wake up!"

"I'm awake."

"Noah Sweetie, this is Hank Voight, Mommy's friend from Chicago. Hank, this is my son Noah."

"It's nice to meet you, Hank."

"You too, kiddo."

Noah extended his arm to shake Hank's hand, so Hank shook hands with him.

"Are you a cop too?"

"Yeah, I am. Your mom and I worked on a couple cases together, so that's how we met."

"Ok. Are you my mom's boyfriend?"

"Noah!"

"Well, I want to know."

"We have a lot to work out but we're going to try to be in a relationship, even though it'll be long distance. We may be going to Chicago quite a bit and he will probably be coming here too. I do love him. I know that. I've been in love with him since we first met. You were pretty little when we met and you did meet him once but you probably wouldn't remember that."

"I'm ok with going to Chicago."

"Good. I didn't know he was going to show up last night. The next time Hank stays over, you will know about it first, ok?"

"Ok. Hank, do you love my mom?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Good."

Hank got out of bed and went into the bathroom. Olivia heard someone pounding on the door.

"Noah, stay here."

"Ok."

Olivia left the bedroom, grabbed her gun from where she had it locked up and went to answer the door. It was Fin and Erin.

"What the hell is wrong with you two? Who pounds on someone's door at this hour?"

"Sorry. I'm just worried about Hank. He never came back to my apartment last night. Wait, is that Hank's shirt?"

"Maybe."

"It is Hank's shirt. I would recognize it anywhere. You two slept together last night, didn't you?"

"I'm not saying a word."

"Liv, spill it! Are you and Voight a thing now?"

Hank had come out of the bedroom and came up behind Olivia. He kissed her neck as Olivia invited Erin and Fin in and shut the door. She then went to put her gun away.

"Well, I guess our secret is out."

"You could have called me. I was worried about you when you weren't in my guest room this morning."

"I'm sorry I made you worry."

"I can't take any more loss in my life. Nadia's death still haunts me and Al died because of something I did."

"Al died because of something I did. If I had listened to you in the first place, none of this would have happened."

"I did what I did to protect you because you have always been there for me. I'd be dead probably from an overdose if it hadn't been for you. You and Camille made me the person I am now. I want you to be happy and nothing would make me happier than to see you and Liv together."

"We're going to try to be in a relationship and see what happens. I invited them to come to Arizona with us when we go for Daniel's birthday. She said maybe they will fly to Chicago on Friday and fly out with me on Saturday."

"I was thinking about doing that myself. I hope the two of you can make this work."

"Yeah, me too."

"I do too."

"All I can say is, it's about damn time, Liv!"

"I'm glad we have your approval, Fin."

"I'm just sayin'."

"I'm sure you are. You always have a comment about something, especially my personal life."

"In my defense though, just the thought of you with Tucker was nasty."

"Ok, maybe I wasn't thinking clearly when I decided to start dating him but I'm glad I got to see another side of him."

"Too much information, Liv!"

"Fin, get your mind out of the gutter! It has nothing to do with what happens in the bedroom. He has a softer side that I never knew existed. My heart just wasn't in that relationship 100% because my feelings for Hank were so strong. Ed knew that all along. He knew what had happened the last time I was in Chicago. I'm surprised it lasted as long as it did. I really am. Although I think he was hoping things would have lasted longer. I just didn't love him the same way I love Hank. Hank, where's Noah?"

"He's watching TV in your bed."

"Ok."

"Do we all want to go out for breakfast?"

"Sure."

"I need to go back to Erin's to take a shower and change anyway."

"Here are my car keys. I'll just stay here."

"Ok."

"Should I call Rollins and Carisi?"

"Probably not. Amanda probably needs her sleep because of the baby. Noah wanted to go see Jesse today and I arranged it with Amanda yesterday. We can head over there after breakfast."

"That works."

Hank went to put his boots on and then he came out to get his coat. He kissed Olivia and then he headed over to Erin's to shower and change. Olivia went into her bedroom and told Noah to get dressed because they were going out for breakfast. She then went to take a shower. Noah got dressed and then he joined Erin and Fin in the living room. Once Olivia was ready and Hank came back, they decided where they were going for breakfast. They went to have breakfast and then they went over to Amanda's. Erin had plans with some friends, so Hank, Olivia and Noah spent the rest of the day together. By the time Hank headed to the airport the next day for his flight to Chicago, he and Noah had really hit it off, which made Olivia so happy. He and Olivia had already made plans for their next visit. They were both determined to make this work.

 **Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**


End file.
